


Designed to End

by LonelyAndroid (AqazaYazoo), raison2b (electricalcorvid), UmbralRose



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Adult Content, Androids, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Assassination, Backstory, Blood and Violence, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Dismemberment, Dubious Consent, Existentialism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Love, Major Spoilers, NieR: Automata Spoilers, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Romance, Sex, Sexual Violence, Shopping, Slice of Life, Spoilers For Entire Game Plus Side Content, Suicide, Tragic Romance, Violence, War, did we mention angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-07-25 06:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 210,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AqazaYazoo/pseuds/LonelyAndroid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricalcorvid/pseuds/raison2b, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralRose/pseuds/UmbralRose
Summary: The lives of YoRHa androids are an endless cycle of life and death, regardless if they retain any memory of the previous events or not. But what if these memories were recorded somewhere?Designed to End is a NieR: Automata fanfiction set before the events of the game, following 2B, 9S, and A2 as their paths take them towards the event of Yoko Taro's master work. This fanfiction contains smut, violence, plenty of existential angst, as well as massive spoilers for the whole game. As such, reader discretion is STRONGLY advised.Chapters are presently being edited to include content warnings in the headnotes and summaries in the footnotes so that people can avoid content they do not wish to interact with, but experience our vision for the story all the same.





	1. Data Archive 001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Language, Violence, Suggestive Themes

The day was sunny. YoRHa Unit Number 9 Type S—Nines, as he insisted those close to him call him--perched on a length of steel that protruded from the wall of a failing building. Below him was his charge: to observe, monitor, and report on the activities of the robot lifeforms that had driven humanity to the moon. There wasn’t anything particularly odd about this pack—just a standard resource gathering group and its guard, retrieving anything from the area that they deemed useful.

“Dunno why you keep coming around,” he mused idly, watching as their blue eyes scanned the grass, “this place’s been picked clean probably a thousand times over.” This, of course, lent credence to what he had been programmed to understand: nothing the robots did ever made sense. Still, knowing their patrol patterns and knowing the details of their gathering sorties  _ would _ make the jobs of everyone in YoRHa a lot easier.

_ [> This is Operator 21O to 9S, <] _ the voice rang out from Pod 153, floating nearby.

“This is 9S, go ahead,” he responded. A few moments later, her image appeared, hovering in midair before him, projected by the pod. Despite her stern appearance, he thought she was pretty. Or he would have, if she didn’t scold him for even the smallest breach in protocol.

_ [> There is an upcoming mission in your area, and command needs you to provide support. You are to rendezvous with 2B as soon as possible. <] _

“Roger, 21O, I’ll make for the rendezvous point once you send coordinates,” a pause, “and may I say you’re looking lovely today?” Part of it was to get a reaction, but part of it was to pay her a compliment.

_ [> Please keep unnecessary comm chatter to a minimum, <] _ she snapped back, and Nines couldn’t help but smirk,  _ [> excessive unwarranted chatter is against protocol, and will result in disciplinary action. <] _

“Yeah, yeah,” he responded, thinking she was quite the wet blanket.

_ [> One affirmation will suffice. <] _

“...right.” He responded, sighing quietly to himself. “9S out.” Someday, he’d get her to laugh. Mark that as a life goal.

“Can androids even have life goals?” His question would have to wait to be considered until after he arrived at the landing zone. There wasn’t a lot of Resistance activity here, after all, and he genuinely wondered whether this 2B would be anywhere near as terse as 21O.  _ Well, _ he thought as he rose to his feet and retreated within the building,  _ only one way to find out. _

* * *

_ You are to observe him. _

2B could still hear the Commander’s words clear in her mind.

“You are to observe him and assist in gathering data. It is imperative that we glean as much information as we can regarding the machine lifeforms and where their activity centers around on Earth.”

2B blinked beneath her visor, which obscured much of her expression. Admittedly on the inside she was surprised.  _ This _ was the new mission that was so important that the Commander requested a private meeting in her office? Normally the missions she was assigned were fairly straightforward and with one ultimate goal in mind—taking out the target discreetly. But this..? She knew better than to question her superior - there must have been  _ some _ reason for this odd job of sorts. Despite her thoughts, her lips remained in a near flat line to solidify her well-trained expressionless appearance.

“This will likely not be a quick assignment. It’s length will depend on—”

The Commander’s eyebrows narrowed the slightest bit.

“How much 9S discovers.”

At this, 2B could not help but tilt her head very, very slightly. Still, she did let her prying questions be voiced.

“You are to report back to me with all information the scanner discovers. Understood?”

2B gave a firm nod. “Affirmative.”

Promptly bringing her left hand to her chest, she saluted her superior.

“Glory to Mankind.”

She passed through the hangar then, and was aboard the flight unit that had been prepared for her within a few moments of their final exchange. Once she’d escaped the darkness of the launch bay, the sea of stars came into view, with the massive blue planet glowing below. Maneuvering the transport with ease, she veered towards the atmosphere. The onboard shielding deflected the heat, and soon enough, the landscape of the earth began to grow in detail.

_ [ Proposal: Rendezvous with 9S at the designated point at the edge of the desert. ] _ Pod 042’s voice suggested. For a moment, 2B had forgotten she wasn’t alone.

“ I’m working on it,” She replied slightly tersely. Couldn’t Pod see that she’d chosen to alter her path to the rendezvous point because of a sandstorm on the surface? There was no sense in flying right through it (even though she could without much trouble) since it’d likely just mean the need to replace a fuel filter sooner…

Even with the deviation in flight path, it wasn’t long before the endless landscape of dunes appeared. Shifting her gaze along the horizon, she could see the tips of structures poking out of the sand - they were tiny at first, but as they drew closer they expanded widely in size into what looked like some kind of sunken cityscape. Within a few more moments she found an appropriate spot to land her flight unit—the corner of one of the housing areas(?) behind a large cylinder - some sort of heavily weathered storage tank, of sorts. 

Stepping onto the worn concrete, 2B did not look back as the flight unit reconfigured its form and started to return to the Bunker. Yes, it would likely be some time before she would be back there, but it hardly mattered - she had a job to do. 

_ [ 9S blackbox signal detected. ] _ Pod 042 spoke. 

“Open a communications channel 9S,” 2B replied.

Pod 042 was silent a moment, but the silence was enough to let the android know that they weren’t alone. A quick flick of her hand drew the hilt of Virtuous Contract into her grasp. 

_ [ All signals are being jammed by machine lifeforms— ] _

“You don’t say!” 2B shouted in reply as she spun with incredible speed, the tip of her blade easily piercing through a cylindrical torso. Her eyes scanned the immediate area quickly - much more so than any human ever could have. How many were there..? 

_ Eleven total. _

* * *

Of  _ course _ there was a sandstorm blowing through, and of  _ course _ the shortest path to the rendezvous point had taken him straight through the heart of it.

“Don’t they have weather satellites to monitor these conditions?” he asked aloud--and regretted instantly as his mouth filled with dust and sand, causing him to cough and spit against the turbid air.

_ [ Atmospheric conditions have become dangerous to androids. Proposal: 9S should find shelter, or make haste to exit the sandstorm. ]  _ Pod 153 chirped almost merrily as they continued. It was only due to the close-range link they shared that he was able to hear her voice at all.

“You don’t say,” he retorted mentally. The HUD on his tactical display indicated that he was still a long way off--and in the middle of this storm, there was likely enough electromagnetic interference to cut him off from the Bunker, so he couldn’t even report that he was going to be late.

The sand was slippery enough on its own and difficult to navigate, and the winds made it worse. This storm was literally reshaping the dunes, and it was making maneuvering next to impossible. Still, he had a slight advantage over the machines, and even over humans, he figured. It was still a significant challenge to his android body, and he knew that this would scrap quite a few of his parts. And getting replacements here would prove tricky.

Minutes shifted into hours, and finally, the sand and dust that had blotted out the sun gave way to its cutting heat. That would only make matters worse, he reasoned, depending on where the particulate had gotten.

_ [ Alert: 2B’s blackbox signal detected. It is surrounded by multiple machine lifeforms. All communications currently being blocked by machine lifeforms. Proposal: proceed to 2B’s location and assist with the disposal of machine lifeforms. ] _

Well that complicated matters.

“Pod, how far away is she?” He assumed 2B was a she, anyway. Battle-types usually were.

_ [ Approximately 500 meters away. ] _

“Got it. Pod, as soon as I’m within range, I want you to assist me in hacking into the robots. If they haven’t noticed me, I  _ should _ be able to subjugate them, which will make things a lot easier for 2B.”

_ [ Acknowledged. ] _

9S ducked into a sprint, his body sliding across the sand as he raced straight up the dune before him. The sand was robbing his speed, but if the mission was to support 2B, then he needed to hurry before she was overwhelmed. Cresting the ridge of sand revealed what he expected: the battle type, her sword drawn, locked in combat with the horde.

“Commencing hacking,” he said quietly, and his consciousness shifted as he deftly overpowered one of the small robot’s defenses. No sooner had he done that than it halted its assault on 2B and turned, beginning to strike at its comrades.

The number of broken machine bodies around her was increasing—however, these machines were different than she had previously encountered, and some seemed to be wearing scraps of cloth for some odd reason. Unfortunately they also wielded various types of weaponry and shields, which made her Pod’s ranged support only so useful.

2B turned sharply after sliding narrowly to avoid the swing of a heavy axe, but suddenly the machine halted it’s swing at her mid-way and turned to start...attacking its own kind? Puzzled briefly by the strange behavior, she paused just long enough to be slammed off of her feet by heavy shield-wielding machine.

_ [ Proposal: 2B should continue disposing of machine lifeforms— ] _

“I know!” She shouted, grunting softly as she pushed herself up from the concrete. Her sword had been flung away, but Pod was already retrieving it for her.

_ [ The machine lifeform in question is being subjugated by 9S via hacking. ] _

_ What? _ That was something that could be done..? Was that one of the special abilities of these new scanner models? To be fair, she’d never worked with a scanner or even killed one before, but this was most unexpected.

Seeing the battle unit knocked off her feet was alarming, but 9S shunted his concern away for now—the best way to help her, after all, was to keep doing what he was doing. His eyes fixed on his next target, and once again, his consciousness flickered for a moment as he pushed his way through its defenses and turned it against its kind.

2B did not dwell any longer on the hacking—she pushed any distractions from her mind and focused on the matter at hand. Her sword was back in her grasp once more and as she rolled out of the way to avoid the swing of another axe-wielding machine, she managed to gain enough leverage from the movement that it allowed her to right herself to stand. 

“Pod,” he said as he emerged, “lock on to the robot with the shield and launch missiles, continuous assault.” It was time to step out of the shadows, now that they had the numerical advantage.

_ [ Affirmative. ]  _ 153’s body split open like a book, and a salvo of small missiles propelled out of it, careening down towards the robot. Pulling out his own sword, he made haste, attacking one of the remaining robots from behind. Even if he wasn’t a battle type, he still possessed more than enough power in his arms to cut clean through it.

“One more small fry,” Nines muttered to himself, turning to face the machine. It was hard not to enjoy the exercise, even if part of him felt pity for the robots that had clearly bitten off more than they could chew. Its eyes flashed red, and Nines felt his reflexes heighten as he shifted out of the way of its attack, before closing in and driving his sword through the robot’s head, causing the eyes to flicker out.

_ [ All machine lifeforms have been destroyed. ]  _ Pod 042 chimed.

“You alright, 2B, ma’am?” He turned her direction to see how she fared, now that she was receiving backup.

“...I’m fine,” She said to the scanner, releasing her sword to hover at her back as her eyes finally found the scanner. There was an air of annoyance in her tone, and she straightened her posture, her skirt shifting with even the slightest movements as she looked over him. 

_ So this is a scanner. _ Most YoRHa were female, but she had been informed that scanners were male.

“I must say, ma’am, I’m impressed,” he admitted, moving closer to her as his pod sealed itself shut, “most older battle types couldn’t have handled a scuffle like that. You newer models are something to behold!” Of course, he hadn’t gotten a good look at her until now. She was about his height, with a skirt that flared at the hip, tied up at one side so it wouldn’t trip her up in combat. Her black attire matched his—not exactly suited for the heat of the desert, but the heat hadn’t bothered him much before. A generous bust was supported by an elegant dress that offered just enough ventilation to not be uncomfortable, and her silver hair fell to her chin.  _ Yes, _ he thought,  _ something to behold, indeed. _

“Oh, I’m YoRHa Number 9, Type S - ‘Nines’ for short,” he added cheerfully, extending a hand in greeting. That very motion reminded him of another pressing problem; the dust from the storm he’d just passed through had managed to infiltrate his body, and was stiffening the bearings and servos. Without maintenance soon, he might lock up entirely, which would not be good.

“YoRHa Number 2, Type B,” She replied. The gesture he offered her was unusual -- not something she’d seen before, though from the bits and pieces she read about humans, she knew it to be a greeting. Taking his hand, she shook it, though it felt odd to her. His compliments  _ also _ felt odd to her.

_ [ Proposal: when receiving a compliment, the appropriate response is to demonstrate appreciation through verbal recognition. ]  _ Pod 042 said.

“Ah...thanks,” She said after a moment. Internally, she was considering if the action was prohibited. 

_ No. Showing thanks should be fine, though this unit is… _

2B couldn’t quite describe it. The Commander had told her that scanners were naturally inquisitive and tended to be more emotional—some were even poor at suppressing their emotions. Looking back to him (and slightly down, since her boots gave her a few inches on him), she considered his appearance briefly -- his build was thin and boyish, and though she’d seen him wield a sword, she knew he wasn’t suited for combat. His hair was the same silvery white as hers. If they were humans, perhaps someone would have mistaken them for siblings.

“9S, we should find some kind of shelter at least temporarily.” 

“Good idea,” he responded, giving her a smile as their handshake ended, “I got caught up in a dust storm on the way, so need to perform some maintenance to make sure I don’t seize up.”

“Even more reason to find someplace we can lay low for a bit,” 2B remarked.

_ [ Proposal: 9S should request that Pod 153 scan the vicinity for suitable sh— ] _

“I was getting there, Pod, sheesh,” Nines said, “but yes, please do that. The longer this dust stays trapped in my system, the longer it will take to repair, assuming nothing’s permanently damaged.”

_ [ Affirmative. Scanning local vicinity… ] _

A moment passed, then another, and still another.

“Uh, Pod?”

_ [ Error: shelter not found. Proposal: Pod 042 should check local map data to look for suitable shelter. ] _

2B looked to Pod 042.

_ [ Scanning…there is an underground cave system approximately 700 meters to the southwest. ]  _ Pod 042 reported.

“As long as it isn’t crawling with machines that should be fine.” Her well-honed eyes shifted around the vicinity for any movement, though she trusted Pod’s scanning capabilities, of course.

“Let’s go before another sandstorm blows in.” 2B looked back to the scanner and without waiting for acknowledgement, started to walk in the direction of the cave.

“Ugh, I can hear the extra noise coming from my joints,” he said as he followed behind, moving as quickly as he could, given how his parts were beginning to slow down.

_ [ Analysis: The dust in 9S’ system is causing severe deterioration in system lubrication, and continued motion is aggravating the condition. Proposal: 2B should carry 9S to the target destination. ] _

“Wait, WHAT?” Nines asked, stopping dead in his tracks as his cheeks reddened. His heartbeat picked up at the thought, but he kept as much of his bio-signs to himself as he could.

“I’m sure that’s unnecessary, Pod,” he added, “ _ I _ was ordered to support  _ her, _ after all.”

_ [ Analysis: 9S will be incapable of providing support if the deterioration continues. Reiterating previous proposal: 2B should carry 9S to the target destination. ] _

“Ughhhhh,” he responded, letting out a sigh afterwards, and shooting 2B an expression that could only be described as helpless.

“...Yes?” Pausing in her walk a few meters ahead, 2B looked back as the scanner groaned. She’d tuned out his conversation with Pod 153, but now realized she ought to have been paying closer attention.

“I-it’s nothing, ma’am,” 9S stammered, continuing his motion behind her.

_ [ Negative. 9S is suffering from degrading system lubricant from exposure to the dust storm. Reiterating proposal: 2B should carry 9S to the target destination and assist in repairs. ] _ And there it was again.

“I’ll be  _ fine _ ,” he retorted, “-wait, POD! She does not need to assist in repairs! I’m sure she has better things to do than help service me.”

_ [ Negative. Maintenance service to 9S will be expedited with external assistance, and the mission can proceed more quickly. ] _

“...”

2B blinked, shifting her weight in the sand as she considered Pod 153’s proposal. Her gaze drifted back over to the scanner as if quietly sizing him up before slowly approaching to just over a meter away.

“9S, if what Pod 153 is saying is true, there’s no point in arguing.”

And before the scanner likely had time to protest, she’d make the move to carefully slip one arm behind his knees and the other at his back to support him as she attempted to pick him up. She’d carried other androids before—mostly wounded combat models like herself, so this wasn’t any big deal...

“Besides, it’s more efficient.”

“Well, yeah, buuut…..” his voice trailed off as he yielded to her carrying. One benefit of being a scanner meant that he was lighter than the average male android, on account of being physically so much smaller. Nonetheless, he could only sigh. This was  _ not _ the first impression he wanted to make on the first android he’d encountered in the year he’d been on the surface.

“I’m sorry about this, ma’am,” Nines added after a few moments.

_ [ Proposal: 9S should thank 2B for providing assistance with transportation. ] _

“-ah! S-sorry, yes. Thank you, 2B, ma’am!”

“9S,” She said quite suddenly and sharply. “Stop calling me ma’am. You don’t have to be so formal.”

“O-oh, sorry, ma’- er, 2B.”

_ What the heck? _ This requested confused him greatly; since when were battle units known for relaxing on protocol? Well, whatever the case, he couldn’t say he minded. Most other YoRHa units were too stuffy for his tastes, and while a few of the operators had a reputation for being chatty, he always seemed to be paired with the most terse ones.

“You know ma’- er, 2B,” he began, correcting himself—that was going to take some getting used to. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“...and  _ not _ just because of the free ride.”

Well, that seemed like a strange thing to say. Of course 9S did seem like the chatty type, but was that just a scanner’s nature? Really though, she wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Admittedly, she  _ was  _ curious, but really it didn’t matter. She was simply here because this was her mission—what she wanted (or did not want, for that matter), had no bearing on it.

Despite carrying a male android in what might have been described in the old world as ‘bridal style,’ 2B didn’t find any awkwardness in their interaction—Pod 153 had made a proposal to improve efficiency, so she went with it. As she carried him, she started to crane her neck just a bit as they reached the crest of another dune -- where? Shouldn’t they have been there now already? She continued walking, the soft sand shifting underneath her footfalls.

“...Where is this damned cave entrance?” She said, irritation in her voice.

_ [ Scanning: Cave entrance found. ]  _ Pod 042 announced.

“Huh?” 2B glanced around and then back to her Pod. “Pod...there’s nothing here.”

_ [ Hypothesis: Recent sandstorms have caused the entrance of the cave to become obscured by shifting sand. Tread carefully. ] _

“Um…” Pod’s words made her uneasy. She stepped to the side, where the sand appeared to be...more stable? It was impossible to tell.

“That’s a little unsettling,” he said after hearing her pod’s analysis, “Pod, pinpoint on our HUD the exact lo-” but it was too late. The sand started shifting beneath 2B, and Nines allowed himself to hold on as it gave way. At least that way, they wouldn’t become separated in the inevitable cave-in.

_ [ Alert: The ground beneath 9S and 2B has become unstable. ] _

“No shit!” She snapped at the Pod as the ground began to fall away from beneath her at an alarming rate. Her eyes darted around for something, anything to grab onto, but it was all just sand, sand, and more sand. She held onto the scanner tightly with one arm and when they were sucked away from the daylight and beneath the ground in a stream of sand, she clawed at anything she could with her free hand, hoping to find the edge of the cave ceiling, wall, a root,  _ anything. _

Falling, falling...sliding...sliding… it seemed like it would never end, but finally after being swept down a slope, they did stop, tangled in a mess on the cavern floor.

“Ughh...ow,” 9S mumbled after a moment spent rebooting his system. One at a time his sensory systems came back online, and he took in his environment. It was dark, and he could only just make out the sound of the desert wind whistling past the entrance of the cave they’d fallen into. But what could possibly be so soft here? He squeezed whatever it was his hand had landed upon. It...almost felt like some manner of flesh, but there was nothing in his memory banks that fit what he was feeling.

_ [ Proposal: 9S should remove his hand from 2B’s breast immediately. ] _

“Gah!” Nines immediately jumped back, though now he could definitely feel the deterioration in his body’s lubrication. Maybe this is what the old human condition known as arthritis felt like. Fortunately, it didn’t seem she’d recovered from the fall as quickly as he had—or if she had she was still playing at being asleep. Either way, he was glad to have avoided having to deal with  _ that _ situation.

Fortunately for the scanner, 2B hadn’t quite come to just yet. Thus far she had managed to avoid getting too much sand in inconvenient places, but their little venture into the cave had likely nullified that. Slowly, the faint light that poured down from the cave ceiling came into view, though it took a few seconds more for imagery to sharpen. She shifted slightly before moving to slowly sit up. 

_ [ 2B’s NFCS has sustained damage. Estimated 35% decrease in function, 15% decrease in efficiency. ] _

“Damnit,” 2B said with a cough. This would  _ not _ do. It would be exceptionally lucky if there were no hostiles in the cave system, but she wasn’t betting on that being the case. 

“9S, are you...” Looking to 9S, she found her speech cut off by the strange expression he bore. “...why are you looking at me like that?”

“N-No reason at all ma’am.” A brief pause, before he corrected. “2B! Sorry, 2B, not ma’am.”

_ [ 9S is in a mild state of shock due to the posture in which he landed with 2B, where his hand was on her- ] _

“OKAY THANK YOU POD.” For once, Nines was glad for the low lighting in these tunnel systems, so he could hide his shame from the light. Letting out a long sigh, he shifted to be seated more comfortably.

“Well, once we’ve recovered, getting out will give us a good opportunity to map out some of these caverns. If they’re stable, they could prove to be pretty handy for future YoRHA and Resistance operations.” Of course, recovering and then getting out were going to be tricky.

“...Right,” She said in a slightly dismissive tone. “Anyway, you propose a good point—”

_ [ Warning: 9S’ body lubricant is deteriorating to severe conditions. Service should begin immediately to avoid permanent, irreparable damage. ] _

“...that bad, huh?”

“...You should probably take care of that,” She suggested.

“Yeah,” he responded quietly. Even just shifting in place was proving to be a challenge.  _ Damn _ , he swore to himself, grimacing as he attempted to bring his arm up to begin removing his jacket to access the port for the lubricant filter. However, even  _ that _ was proving to be too much, and with a grunt and a sigh, he finally gave up.

“...”

_ [ Analysis: lubricant deterioration has advanced to a point where 9S cannot perform self-maintenance. Proposal: 2B should assist 9S with maintenance. ] _

“...sorry, 2B, but my Pod is right. I’m basically immobile right now. Can you give me a hand?”

By this point, 2B was only half-listening and certainly not paying any attention to whatever the scanner was doing—besides, maybe he wanted some privacy or at least for her to not be staring at him. 

“A little light, Pod?” 

At her words, Pod 042 started to emit light, which in the darkness of the vast cave, did not seem all that effective, however anything was better than nothing at this point.

Moving closer to him, she knelt at his side. “...This isn’t really in my skillset, so tell me what you need me to do.”

“I need...y..ou....” Nines could feel the artificial muscles in his face beginning to seize up. Total paralysis would set in soon, so he needed to get as much information out as possible. Thinking a moment, he continued, his voice dragging as he labored to form the consonants.

“...remove...clothes...access...filter…”

Of course there was no way  _ that _ could be misinterpreted. But that was the furthest thing from his mind right now—much more pressing was the fact that too much more degradation would likely wind up with his body overheating, since his black box would not be able to properly thermoregulate. In that scenario, his death was the best thing that could happen--a black box reaction was the worst.

“Remove clothes access filter?” 2B repeated, though there was a questioning tone in her voice. “...Right, then.” 

Leaning over him slightly, she looked at the placement of the buttons on his jacket and started to undo them. Just where was this access filter, though? Once his jacket was open she went on to try and slip the material down his shoulders and arms, though the tetany in his body wasn’t making any of this easy. 

“Pod, where is the access filter?” She asked. She didn’t want to have to undress him any more than she had to. 

_ [ 9S’s access filter is located in the central area of the torso. Proposal: 2B should finish removing garments that are obscuring this region before proceeding. ] _

It took a lot for her to  _ not _ retort something echoing her annoyance at the Pod, but she was too focused on getting 9S the help he needed - besides, this was part of her current duty. Tugging off his gloves, she eased the sleeves of his jacket down his arms. Setting the garment aside, she went on to tug his shirt over his head, which left him bare-chested. She stared almost blankly for a moment, and that’s when she realized she’d only seen other female androids in any state of undress. 

_ [ 9S has given 2B permission to access the filter. ] _

2B waited a moment, and with eyes fixated just below his sternum, brushed her gloved fingertips along his skin to feel for the access point. Although her touch was clinical, it felt like a light caress to the scanner.

“Aha—" She felt her fingertips slip into the faintest of indents. Applying just a small amount of pressure, there was a seamless break in his skin, from which she was able to reach the filter.

_ [ Alert: 9S’ heart rate is elevating. Proposal: 2B should proceed with haste. ] _

Of course, the  _ reason _ for 9S’ heart rate elevating was because, just as this was 2B’s first time seeing a male android, this was his first time being seen, let alone caressed. “...eeexttraaacct…” was all he could get out. Her hands were in the right place, but it was likely that she would need to rely on the Pods’ direction to remove the filter from his system. “...cccclllllleannnn…” he managed next, but Nines doubted if she would actually be able to clean it into a usable state. If it was in any way functional, after all, he wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place.

If his suspicions were correct, the filter was completely clogged, and its mesh corroded to the point of not being able to remove particulate. When functioning properly, any particulate in the lubricant would be expelled as waste, but this was clearly not such a time.

“Don’t try to talk,” 2B quipped.

Her hands moved quickly but carefully then, and once her fingertips were on the edge of the filter she started to remove it, but something made her hesitate. 

“Pod, how am I supposed to clean this once I remove it?” She looked back to the scanner. 

“Unless 9S has a spare one with him, but I’m assuming that isn’t the case.”

_ [ Analysis: Depending on the condition of the filter, it can be cleaned by physically removing excess particulate from the mesh. Warning: filter might not be salvageable. ] _

_ Oh great, just what I needed to hear. _ 9S’ face would have contorted into a grimace, if it could still move. Total paralysis, it seemed, had set in, so hopefully 2B would be able to finish this quickly. For a mercy, his eyes were locked in an open position, so he could at least watch as she worked.

_ Pod, just tell her what to do. _ Another thought occurred to him, then, but it was likely too late to act on it. If he hacked into her body, he could perform the operation via remote control. Granted, she’d need to  _ let _ him do that, and he doubted if she would have been amenable to that.

2B carefully removed the filter, sliding the component out from the scanner. Holding it up, she looked it over. Yes, there was a lot of particulate—so much in fact that it obscured the metal mesh that was its frame. She picked the larger clumps off first and then shook it with enough force (but not too much) to hopefully dislodge the rest. Really, anything would probably be an improvement over how it was before…

Just as carefully as she’d removed it, 2B set the filter back in place.  As the filter returned to his body, the pump for his body lubricant whirred back to life, and he could feel as the individual systems began to relax--which she’d likely recognize as his arm began to slump down to his side.`

“I did the best that I could,” She said. “But...obviously this isn’t my area of expertise.”

“Thanks...2...B…” he managed after a few minutes, before offering her a smile.

“It’s no problem,” She replied almost dryly.

_ [ Analysis: The lubricant in 9S remains degraded. Proposal: 9S should remain stationary until his systems have recovered. ] _

“Not...gonna argue…”

Looking to Pod 153 2B frowned lightly. “Is there an estimated time for that?” Her tone had a tinge of annoyance about it, but that was only because she did not know how safe (or unsafe) this cave was, and with her NFCS damaged…

_ [ Processing… ] _

A few moments later, 9S could feel his face relaxing even more, though there was definitely still some difficulty there. “I...dunno what would have happened if you hadn’t been here, 2B.”

“It’s fine, 9S,” She said dismissively with the slight wave of her hand. He almost sounded like he was going to get all...sentimental? 

“There’s no need to think about that. I’m sure you would have figured something out yourself.”

“I’m not so sure of that,” he responded, “unless some hapless robot happened to walk by so I could hack in, I probably would have died, and unless I’m mistaken…” A quick check revealed that yes, their communications with the Bunker were still being cut off, and he sighed. “Yeah, no way to back up my data, either. That would’ve been it for me.”

2B slowly moved to stand, grunting softly as she did. Whereas she wasn’t having the same problems the scanner was, she knew she’d likely taken some damage from that fall.

“9S,” She said sharply. “There’s no point of thinking of what  _ could _ have happened now.”

_ [ Processing… ] _

A few moments passed in awkward silence after 2B’s rebuke, before the scanner thought to try and break the ice again. “...so, have any details on the mission? Last I heard I was supposed to be running support for you, but they didn’t tell me why.”

“I’m to gather more information on the surrounding areas. Machine lifeforms seem to congregate in certain areas and Command wants to know why. I can gather any battle data they might want, but much beyond that, well… a scanner would be more useful.”

“I was gonna say,” he replied after she was finished, “it almost seems like they have you on scanning duty. To that end, I’m not sure why they sent you here--us scanners are  _ built  _ for that sort of work.”

_ [ Processing… ] _

Nines smiled. “Can’t say I mind the company, though. Scanning is pretty lonely work, after all. It’s been months since I saw another friendly face.”

_ [ Processing complete. 9S should be in a state to be able to navigate without inhibition in approximately eight hours. ] _

“...well, guess we’re stuck here, for the time being. At least I don’t detect any machine lifeforms nearby, either in the caverns or on the surface.”

“Pod, please confirm.” 2B’s order came as she contemplated their circumstances. She wasn’t sure exactly what to make of the mission either, but she did not question the Commander’s orders, even now. Surely there were reasons…

_ [ Analysis complete: No machine lifeforms within a 50 meter radius. ] _

That gave 2B some relief, but she still felt she needed to be on guard, especially since one of them couldn’t exactly move around easily. She craned her neck upwards, eyes following the light out of the cave. If there was some way that she could carry him out, she couldn’t see it.

_ [ Carrying 9S would be inadvisable. If 2B were to become engaged in combat, such an action would create a significant disadvantage. ] _ Pod 042 chimed in. 

“Nevermind,” She said with a small sigh. Pod’s intuition was disturbing at times. “We’ll just wait.”

“Well, at least you don’t have to wait alone,” Nines added, grunting as he put in the effort to shift to a more comfortable position.

_ [ Warning: further movement will delay recovery and prolong vulnerability. Proposal: 9S should refrain from unnecessary movement. ] _

“Yeah, yeah,” he responded

_ [ One affirmation will suffice. ] _

“Fiiiiine,” he rang at Pod 153. Of course the pod was right, but unlike some of the hardier units, Nines knew that he didn’t have the mental fortitude to put up with being uncomfortable for long stretches of time.

A few moments passed, and he let out a sigh. “So, 2B, looks like we’re stuck together for awhile. Think we should maybe get to know each other a bit? Could help the mission flow more smoothly.”

“Get to know each other in what way?” 2B asked while looking back to him. 

On one hand the scanner could have meant in the practical sense, but she was beginning to wonder if he was going to attempt some ‘small talk,’ like her Operator did. 2B was usually quick to shut that sort of conversation down since it had little bearing on completing a mission.

“Even though you can’t move,  _ I _ can, and once you’re rested we’ll need to get out of here,” She said firmly. 

“Well right,” he answered, “but unless you’re gonna leave me to go scout the caverns nearby, you’re stuck here with me for a few hours.”

_ [ Leaving 9S alone while he is recovering is inadvisable, as he is currently helpless. Proposal: Wait for 9S to recover. ] _

Well, she couldn’t argue with  _ that _ , as much as she wanted to. Mentally sighing, she moved to sit, since there was no point in standing or pacing about for the next few hours.

“Helpless?!” 9S scoffed, before letting out another sigh as his eyes took in their surroundings once more. It was a simple cave, with layers of sedimentary rock having been eroded by normal geological processes, probably a few thousand years after humanity fled to the moon, before being covered in sand. There was a quiet beauty to it, but somehow he doubted 2B would appreciate that observation.

“You know, 2B, you remind me of my Operator a little bit.” The thought slipped out before he could convince it  _ not _ to.”

“What is  _ that _ supposed to mean?” 2B asked, tilting her head slightly at the scanner’s remark.

Looking directly at him, she then realized he was still partially undressed…

“N-nothing, really,” he admitetd, recognizing the potential misunderstanding at the inflection in her tone, “just that you’re both...extremely pragmatic.” Nines paused, considering for a moment.

“Sometimes, I wonder why they paired me with her. She and I are nothing alike--she’s so...almost stubbornly on-task. Shuts down even the smallest attempt at conversation, to the point where I actually feel like it harms mission efficiency.”

“Perhaps they paired you with her in an attempt to keep you more focused,” 2B suggested, though there was a firmness in her tone.

Quietly, she thought that perhaps her own Operator, 6O, might have been a better fit, at least in the scanner’s opinion.

“Anyway, those seem like admirable traits. Our main focus here on earth is aid in the war effort. Anything else is a waste of time.” There was a finality in her words as if she were shutting down the conversation, but then…

“...You should probably put your shirt and coat back on.”

“I would, but Pod says any extra movement will only slow down my recovery.” Nines smirked. “Wouldn’t want that now, would we?” Yes, he was teasing her, but she had somewhat set herself up for it. Besides, he figured he was allowed to have a  _ little _ fun. It wasn’t like they could do anything else.

“...Oh. Right.”

She sighed quietly and folded her arms over her chest as she leaned back against a rock. Shutting her eyes, she inhaled deeply in order to try and relieve some of the tension she was feeling from their situation. There was a period of silence on her end as she ran through the task at hand—once 9S was ready to move again, they’d have to find a way out of the cave and then likely find their way around the desert. If it was dark by that point, they might be better off finding a more permanent shelter at least until daylight again. And then out of nowhere…

“You’d probably like my Operator. She’s always trying to talk to me about…” 

2B turned over words in her mind—‘pointless conjecture’ seemed a little harsh, though that’s really what it was…

“...anything that is unrelated to the mission. She’s good at her job, just…is very talkative.”

“Oh?” Nines asked as 2B began her response. “Sounds like she’d be fun to work with. Who is your operator anyway?” Of course he could just look it up in the registry, but there was something to be said for conversation. Besides, 2B was starting to warm up a bit.

“You’d probably like mine, from the sound of it. 21O - she’s good, too, but she’s  _ definitely _ a stickler for protocol. Sometimes, it feels like she doesn’t like me, but I know it’s probably just her getting annoyed at me for deviating from strictly necessary conversation.”

“6O—she’s probably the perkiest among them. We’ve worked together for awhile now.”

Oftentimes that perkiness was aggravating, but even 2B could admit to herself that it was nice to hear her friendly voice, even if she’d never admit that to the Operator herself.

Now that he thought about it, there was a slight draft in this cave that was making what little hair there was on his exposed chest stand up. It was cold, and it was only going to get worse, the longer they stayed down here.

“...”

When the scanner went silent, she opened her eyes, glancing in his direction.

“...What’s wrong?” Or she assumed something was wrong since he was being QUIET.

“...nothing,” 9S lied, despite the shiver that ran up his artificial spine, “nothing’s...wrong.”

_ [ Analysis: 9S is experiencing discomfort due to unaccustomed skin exposure. Proposal: 2B should replace 9S’ shirt and close his jacket. ] _

“...Pod is right,” he admitted. Not that he was thrilled about having the subject of his earlier teasing dismantled like that.

2B blinked. Well, alright then.  She hesitated a moment, but then moved closer to him and reached for his shirt and jacket.

“Don’t get used to this,” She was quick to say as she pulled the material of his shirt around him and started to fasten the buttons. His coat came next, which was slightly more difficult since it was a thicker material.

“I won’t…” he muttered, trying not to be distracted by her sudden closeness, despite the relief she brought with her. Once his clothing was replaced, he smiled.

“Thanks 2B, and...sorry I’m kind of useless right now. Think I need to ask the Commander if I can have my body upgraded to one that doesn’t take on dust so readily when I get back to the Bunker.” If he got back. Admittedly, he’d been quietly anxious about his condition since they fell, but he’d been trying to put it out of his mind. Maybe that was why he was talking so much.

Once she was finished buttoning his jacket, she even went to straighten his collar before sitting back down next to him. “Maybe you should have that done since I’m guessing we’re going to be in the desert awhile longer. That, and…” She hesitated slightly.

“I should probably head back to the Bunker for some repairs.” 2B felt irritated by this notion. It meant more time away from what she was supposed to be doing, but if she couldn’t defend them or fight as efficiently, that would be a waste.

“Think you could put in a good word for me on that upgrade?” He asked, though he was somewhat joking. He didn’t expect 2B would have any more pull with the Commander than he did, even if she  _ was _ number 2.

  
  


“I’ll mention it to her,” 2B replied, but from her tone he likely couldn’t tell if she was joking or being completely serious.

Of course, 9S was often prone to introspection when he was alone with his thoughts. Part of him wondered if this was unique to scanner models, or if other androids were also prone to such bouts. Aha, there was a good conversation topic to distract him.

“Say, 2B?” He asked, “what sorts of things do you do during your free time, when you’re alone?” And of course, he had no idea how that question could be interpreted poorly.

“...What do I do in my...free time?’ She repeated the question, but was then silent as she considered it.

“I mostly work on honing my combat skills, though… sometimes I read old reports on data that was gathered on earth.” 

“Oh? Anything in particular you like to focus on? I’ve spent a  _ lot _ of time in those archives to help with my missions.”

“Nothing in particular,” She said with a shrug. 

“Oh come on, there must be  _ somethi-”  _ 9S found himself cut off by static from Pod 153’s communications array. After a moment, it cleared up.

_ [> Operator to 9S, come in 9S. <] _

“Operator?” He asked hopefully. “Boy, am I glad to hear from you! 2B and I are holed up in a cave, and I took some pretty severe damage from that dust storm you had me walk through. Think you could arrange an extraction?”

_ [> Aff….ative. Retr...ing locati.. ..ta from your Pod. Search... ...escue ... nearby. Expe… … … 5 minu.... <] _

“Acknowledged, Operator. 9S over and out.” With a smile, his eyes flitted to 2B. “Looks like we’ll be getting out of here sooner than later.”

“I didn’t think we’d be able to reach the Bunker down here, not even for communications,” She mused. 2B was a little taken back by his smile, though she likely didn’t show it much on her face—it helped that her eyes were obscured. 

“Don’t forget—YoRHa aren’t permitted to have emotions,” She said sharply.

“Yeah, yeah…” Nines responded, letting out a sigh after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 9S and 2B meet on the surface for the first time. After dispatching a cluster of machine lifeforms, they attempt to flee only to fall into an underground cavern where 2B must perform maintenance on 9S. With the awkwardness of the situation out of the way, the two take some time to get to know each other, before they are rescued.


	2. Data Archive 008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of the first instance wherein Unit 2B was required to kill Unit 9S. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate the emotional state of Unit 2B upon her reconstruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Existentialism, Suggestive Themes, Nudity, Graphic Sex, Violence

Nines was quiet as he sat and observed the scouting party of machines. Idly, he mused that this was the same sort of party he’d been observing when he first received the order to rendezvous with 2B those months ago. While he wouldn’t say they’d grown close, he’d definitely gotten used to her presence, and having someone to talk to.

Now, though, it didn’t seem to matter. Almost none of it did. That horrible truth he’d learned, that the entire YoRHa project was a conspiracy to extend the war, and that humanity had been extinct for millennia, made all of it feel so meaningless. Of course he hadn’t told 2B yet--how could he? He was made for observing, and he knew that, absent a reason to fight, he’d be able to figure out something to live for. But 2B? She was a battle-type. Her most basic subroutines were written to make fighting as natural to her as breathing. Without the war, he knew she’d lose her  _ raison d’être _ .

He wasn’t watching the machines anymore. Not really, anyway. They hadn’t changed their patterns in months, and he knew they wouldn’t today.

Even if they did, what was the point?

_ [ Alert: machine lifeform group is moving outside of observable range. Proposal: 9S and 2B should pursue at an acceptable distance. ] _

“I’m on it—” 2B replied to the Pod. She moved to stand, eyes fixated on the group of machine lifeforms. The fingers of her right hand curled as if she were grasping the hilt of her sword. “Nines, are you—” Her gaze shifted to the scanner, but her words stopped short when she realized he didn’t even seem to be paying attention. Her focus was slightly divided—looking back to the movement of the machines and then back to the scanner. Though she was loathe to admit it, she had grown fond of the scanner, enough to where she called him by his requested nickname. His talkative nature, which irritated her at first, was something she didn’t seem to mind much now.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Oh just…” Nines sighed, folding his arms in front of him, not even bothering to pursue the machines as they left the area. “Feeling a bit pensive today is all, I guess.”

If that wasn’t a lie of omission, he didn’t know what was.

“Hey, 2B?” he asked over his shoulder, still not changing his posture from watching where their targets had disappeared, “what do you think you’ll do once this war is over?” That was an innocuous enough question, right? He couldn’t let on yet what he knew. There was no telling how she’d take it, or who she’d ask, or  _ what she’d do _ in the face of that knowledge. It had all but broken him to learn.  _ ’Glory to mankind,’ indeed,  _ he thought.

His question was one she’d never really considered in great detail, and it gave her pause as she turned over his words in her mind.

“...I’ve...never really thought much about it,” She finally said. “The war has been going on for so long, it’s... hard for me to imagine it truly being over, at least while I’m still alive.

“I was made to fight. It’s all I know, I guess. I never really thought about life beyond that, or if I’d ever have a choice.”

“Hmm, that’s so like you, 2B.” Nines managed a smile, though there was a sadness to his words that couldn’t be denied. A long sigh let out, and if she was any judge of character, she’d be able to figure out something was bothering him immensely (as much of an understatement as that was).

“...but you’ve never thought about it? Not even once? There must be  _ something _ you enjoy doing besides killing robots and reading old archives.”

“Well,” 2B started, but she went silent again. It was clear as day to her that  _ something _ was on his mind, but she had no idea what.

“I always assumed I’d be killed in combat, so...I never once thought of life beyond the war,” She admitted. Her tone was serious, but not forlorn. In her mind, she had long accepted that no matter how fast her reflexes were, someday she’d fall, likely in combat. She could always hope her data had been uploaded to the Bunker and be reborn into another body with her memories intact, but deep inside, 2B knew that this wouldn’t always be possible. 

“But—” Her brow furrowed slightly as she thought more of his question, but it softened to a... _ smile? _

“...I think I’d like to go fishing. Maybe in the desert, at that oily lake, or in the crumbling city.”

Another thought tugged at her mind and lips.

“Maybe we could even go fishing together.”

“Fishing, huh?” In truth, it was something he’d never considered, but that thought was a pleasant one in his mind. “Yeah, that sounds like it’ll be nice.”

There was a sadness to his tone that definitely went beyond what would normally be expected from a conversation like this, almost like his voice was breaking at something. He knew the data archive they’d retrieved had contained classified information, and yet he’d looked anyway. He could only begin to imagine the consequences of that.

“2B, I’ve...gotta fess up to something.”

And then, there it was—there  _ was _ something he needed to speak of.

“Nines...what is it?” Her tone held most of its usual firmness, but there was a touch of softness in it as if she were trying to be gentle.

She couldn’t help but look back to the open view even briefly to make sure the machines hadn’t patrolled back around yet—they had not.

“I...well, remember that data chip we recovered yesterday? Well, I saw it was classified, and curiosity got the better of me, so I hacked in.”

There was a pause as he let the severity of what he’d just said sink in.

“What I learned—” No. He couldn’t do it. Nines couldn’t tell her. It would  _ break _ her, and he knew it. “Anyway, I’m just...worried what’ll happen to me, is all. I’ve gotta tell the Commander, I know, but…well, I just want to say to  _ you _ that I’m sorry, because it might mean I don’t get to see you again.”

Turning around, he faced her with a meek smile, as a line of tears ran down from beneath his blindfold on each cheek.

“It’s been an honor serving with you, 2B.”

She listened intently, but the more he spoke the more she could feel herself tensing. Her pulse quickened, but she kept silent, staving off any emotions that would threaten to spill out. 

“Nines, don’t…jump to conclusions, okay?” 

2B knew her words to try and calm him were a pointless lie, but she didn’t want  _ him _ to know that or to sense anything she might have been feeling.

“I’ll be decommissioned, I’m sure,” he admitted through a smile, “they’ll disable me and see if they can figure out what went wrong: why I violated protocol. They won’t want anyone else to know—” No.  _ NO. _ She could not know. 2B couldn’t even know that she  _ didn’t  _ know. He couldn’t allow that spark of curiosity to enter her, even if she was programmed to ignore it more easily than he.

“Don’t say things like that, and stop crying,” She said sharply. “It’s unwise to make assumptions like that.” She knew her words and tone were harsh, but they had to be. He needed to hear them regardless of the outcome.

“I’m sorry, 2B. I don’t…I don’t think I can believe this  _ isn’t _ the end for me, somehow. I know things I shouldn’t, and even if I hacked into myself and deleted the memory, they’d have no way of verifying that I did or not.

“I just wish…” he paused. It was a stupid wish, and he knew it.

“Just shut up.”

2B was no longer looking at him - she couldn’t and she wouldn’t. Her right hand tightened into a fist at her side. 

The faint sound of machine lifeforms ambulating about caught her attention, and she was glad for it. Without a word, she rose from her position and reached for the hilt of her sword. 

With or without Nines, she needed to this group of damned machine lifeforms. She would deal with what was to come later on, after they were a mere heap of scrap.

“2B—” He didn’t even know what he was going to say. His voice was soft, but he couldn’t form the words after that. Her sudden hostility didn’t make sense, but 9S wasn’t going to argue. Of course he had noticed the fist at her side, but he didn’t quite know what to make of it. He, too, had heard the machine lifeforms coming back on their patrol. But what was the point in killing them?

_ All I want is to see your face. _

* * *

Night had fallen.

There was a cold, gentle rain that fell, and as 2B walked back to the old building they had been using for their makeshift base, she found herself walking slowly. 

_ Unit 9S must be dispatched at once. You have 12 hours to complete your task. You understand what must be done. _

2B read over the direct order from Command several times; she could see the words as they appeared on the screen in her mind as if they were imprinted there. 

_ Unit 9S must be dispatched at once. _

_ You have 12 hours to complete your task. _

_ You understand what must be done. _

Her hands balled into fists at her sides as she walked. She’d never had too much difficulty in completing these tasks, but this one…

This one was different, and she knew it. She  _ felt _ it.

“Goddamn your cursed curiosity,” She found herself saying bitterly aloud.

Yet that was something she’d grown to love in the scanner - his inquisitive nature and endless thirst for knowledge. He was like an innocent child (or so she’d read) in that, and she felt a strange sense of wanting to protect that innocence—to protect his smile.

Even through her heavy thoughts and slowed pace, 2B finally found herself at their makeshift ‘home.’ She stood just outside the barrier entrance, letting the rain continue to soak her. 

With a deep breath, she raised her head and moved around the barrier to enter the broken building—the scanner would likely recognize her footsteps.

“What is it all for, anyway?” 9S asked aloud as he aimlessly watched the condenser unit pull water from the atmosphere for their fuel. Not that he’d ever seek to take his own life, but this hopelessness, this  _ listlessness  _ was entirely new to him.

The Commander’s words weighed heavily in his mind. She’d told him that his infraction was grave, and that he was not to tell anyone—not even 2B—what he’d seen in the data chip, or even that he’d looked. He asked about his punishment, but she’d been silent, before telling him she needed to consult the Council of Humanity.

As though the Commander herself didn’t know the truth.

His ears perked up as 2B entered, and while normally, her arrival would cheer him up, this particular encounter did nothing of the sort.

There was no undoing what had been done. There was no unlearning what he’d learned. Even earlier, while they’d been dispatching that patrol squad, he’d found that his sword felt heavy, and that the usually mindless activity of hacking had become a chore that didn’t give him any of its usual satisfaction.

“...”

Stepping into the shelter from the rain, 2B looked down and saw the hem of her skirt dripping—that’s when she noticed she really was soaked through and through. The feeling of wet garments was slightly uncomfortable, but she didn’t want to make it back to their base any more quickly than she had to. Perhaps Nines would already be resting—that would make it easier for her. Still, she couldn’t assume that was the case.

Moving into the interior of the building, her gaze panned around the area to search for his form, and finally found him. As she approached, she was quiet, uncertain of what to say. How she’d hoped he’d already been resting so she could just make it quick, but he seemed deep in thought and none too likely to succumb to sleep anytime soon.

“It’s been raining for awhile,” She finally offered, looking to him.

“Yeah,” he answered simply, “I guess it has.” It was a decent reflection of his mood, but at least it was making the condenser’s job a little easier. Normally he’d be talking to 2B by now, asking how her scouting went, how her contact with command was, but now? Now it all felt empty.

He hadn’t moved upon her entry, and nor had he moved when she’d spoken. Though he watched the condenser, his eyes weren’t really fixed on it, and nor was his mind really tethered to any particular thought. He simply existed, occasionally pondering the end of that experience.

“I wonder what it’ll be like, when I die,” he admitted quietly. Perhaps he’d even forgotten she was there when he said it. Truly, he wasn’t expecting an answer.

2B let her gaze linger on him a moment longer to study him, but he was about how she expected - brooding, crestfallen. Looking down to the puddle that was forming around her, she muttered something inaudible to herself—being rained on to a certain point didn’t bother her, but she was soaked to the bone, and it seemed impractical to return to the Bunker just for a change of dry clothing.

Although she heard him musing to himself, she did not feed his thoughts and simply chose to walk in front of him instead, though her back was to him - she was perhaps two meters in front of him. 

“Are you just going to sit there and brood?” 2B did not look at him when she spoke, staring instead through a broken window.

“Hm?” He’d not looked up when she moved, but when 2B addressed him directly, Nines turned to look at her finally. What he saw caught him slightly off his guard, his heart skipping a beat as he beheld the fabric clinging to her form more tightly than usual, her silver-white hair plastered to her skull. Still, the water was running down her legs and boots and accumulating in a large puddle on the ground beneath her.

“...you’re wet.” he said quietly, finally distracted from his existential crisis.

“It’s raining,” She said dryly as she continued to look through the window. 

The rain began to fall harder then, which started to obscure the view.

“It took me longer than I expected to get back. That mess of patrolling machines met with another by the time I intercepted them, so…”

2B turned to look back at him. “Anyway, it would be pointless for me to return to the Bunker for a change of dry clothing.”

“I suppose that’s true,” he replied, letting out a sigh. “They’d probably say it’s a waste of fuel and a flight unit, especially given what I’ve heard of conflicts happening to the north.”

There’s a long pause before he lets out another sigh.

“I’m sorry, 2B, I just...I can’t seem to stop worrying about what’ll happen to me…” Or her. Or the war. Or the machines. Or the world. If there were no humans to protect, why did the androids care what the aliens did with the earth, so long as they could coexist? At least there would be life and sentience again…

Slowly as he spoke, she drew her arms over her chest. She was irritated, frustrated, angry—a multitude of emotions on the inside, but she almost perfectly still and silent.

“...So you’re just going to angst and do nothing.” 

There was a bitterness in her tone as she turned to face him, arms still crossed over her chest.

“What else  _ can _ I do?” He asked honestly. There wasn’t a hint of malice in his voice, so much as resolve. Of course, she didn’t know the full reason for his angst. If he was as skilled at hiding his emotions as she was, then perhaps she might never have known anything was wrong.

“I’m sorry, 2B, I’m...I’m not taking this very well. This’ll be the first time I’ve faced formal discipline, and I can’t imagine the punishment for what I did is light in any way.” Was it what he did, or was it what he knew? YoRHa was a fraudulent entity, anyway, but they still held control over this planet, and over his life.

Every word that passed his lips just frustrated her more and more. It was like there wasn’t a way to break him of this brooding and angsting, and  _ that _ was really beginning to piss her off. 2B dropped her arms away from her chest.

“If you know you’re going to die, then why just stand there and think about it? Why waste what time you have left trying to solve unsolvable problems? Are you going to do that until your very last breath?!”

There was anger in her words, and as she spoke she started to close the gap between them. She could feel herself almost beginning to shake.

Any other time he might have quipped back, or else been hurt by her anger, but now? Shaking his head, he brought his hands up to his face and pulled the blindfold from his eyes, relieving him of the HUD so he could look at her directly.

“What would  _ you _ do if you knew your death was inevitable? If all you could do was wait for it?” He asked simply, in retort. Again, no malice behind his words outside of a tired resolve. Nines knew he was essentially on borrowed time.

“I’m...sorry, 2B. One way or another, the me that exists right now, the me that looked at that data chip and that is sitting here admiring you, is going to cease to be. If I had to guess, I’ll be gone before the end of the week.”

And then, she couldn’t hold it back any longer. Whatever words he said fell on deaf ears, and her only response was to slap him across the face. 

She felt her breaths quickening as the emotion began to overwhelm her.

The slap resonated in his mind, quieting his thoughts for the moment. While it did shock him, there was a very great deal of sadness that he couldn’t quite snap out of, at least not like she probably hoped he would. Tears began to fall from his eyes as a tired smile graced his lips, and he turned back to face her, his cheek still red.

There was nothing he could say to respond to her, but he’d felt her emotions in that slap, the heart she tried so desperately to pretend she didn’t have, and gently, he began to raise his own hand to her cheek. At least until he recognized the gloves he still wore. Was there even a reason for them, when they were resting? Shifting slightly, he took them off, and let the skin of his fingers run across the surprisingly delicate skin of her face, tracing the bottom hem of her blindfold.

It was in her instinct to avoid his touch, and although she turned her head slowly away from him for a moment as if to avoid it, 2B found herself pinching her eyes shut and slowly raising her hands to the back of her head and beneath her silver hair to loosen her own blindfold. Pulling away the material (which had obscured much of her expression) away from her face, the scanner would see her eyebrows knitted in frustration and anger.

Though her breath was usually silent, he could hear it since it was quickened and drawn through her mouth. Slowly, she opened her eyes to look at him.

“Wow,” he admitted quietly, “who’d have thought we’d have the same color eyes?” Nines’ expression softened as he slowly pressed the palm of his hand to the chilled skin of her face. Even as furious and upset as she was, 2B was more beautiful than he’d imagined. A fresh line of tears fell from his eyes, and he choked out a single laugh, letting his eyes shut.

“It’s funny,” he continued, “now that we’re at the end, the only thing left that I wanted was to see your face. I didn’t even get to ask, and yet it happened anyway.”

2B willed herself not to pull away this time, fighting her instincts. 

“You could have asked,” She said in a firm, yet quiet tone.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she reached up with a hand to grasp at his softly, brushing her thumb the back of it. She still wore her gloves, so she couldn’t feel his skin against hers just yet. However, she moved closer and closer to him, and quickly pressed her lips to his, unless he suddenly moved away.

Her sudden movement caught him off his guard, and for a moment, his eyes widened. But then the moment passed, and he pressed his lips back to hers, gently lacing his fingers through her wet hair, cupping her head within his hands as if to gently hold her there. Nines couldn’t help the tears that fell from his eyes, as he’d now found something to cling to; something—no, some _ one _ to live for.

When the kiss broke, he shifted his arms to embrace her, not caring even for the slightest moment about the fact that this action would soak his own clothing as well. A hundred thousand thoughts and emotions welled up inside him, and he could feel the tenuous grip he’d held on his composure break.

“I don’t want to die, 2B,” he finally admitted, not just to her but himself, as he buried his face in her shoulder, “I’m scared.”

“Nines,” She said his name softly.

“You...don’t know what’s going to happen.” There was a pain that struck her inside as she spoke, but she knew for his sake  _ and _ for her own, she needed to try and take his mind away from that future.

“Wouldn’t it be better to think of the present, at least for now..?” She suggested gently. Her words were gentle, but as she finished, she found herself pressing her body against his.

“Perhaps it’s that boundless curiosity you’re always chastising me for,” he smirked through the tears, clutching her tightly, “but in my mind I...I can’t  _ not _ try to imagine what’s to come.”

In other circumstances, the sudden press of her body would have excited him to the point of malfunction. The feeling of her breast against his, the softness of her form through the wet clothes she wore, the gentle touch of her skin that hid the rigid endostructure beneath, emulating how he imagined humans must have felt—all of it was too fantastic. Indeed, it  _ did _ excite him, something she might be able to feel, depending on how much she was paying attention, but it was not driving him out of his mind.

“...I wish this moment could last forever,” he mourned in the faintest whisper, the doom he felt was too strong to deny on his own.

There were no more words for now. 

As she kept her body pressed against his, she could feel his arousal through his clothing, which ignited something further within her. Her hands drifted from their embrace about him to his front where fingers found the buttons on his coat—first beginning at his collar and then moving downward.

2B kept herself pressed close, only leaving enough distance between them to begin to relieve him of his coat.

“If you  _ are _ going to die, then… you should have no regrets.”

“H-hey now, weren’t you the one saying I shouldn’t say things like that?” There was a joking edge to his tone that only barely masked the growing nervousness at her motions—not that he would do anything to stop her. This all felt like a dream, but one that was all too real.

He didn’t want to wake up.

“...Yes, I did say that, but—” She hesitated a moment. She’d finished unbuttoning his coat, but not started to tug it down his shoulders just yet. 

Pulling her hands away for a moment, she looked down and away from him. 

“You seem so convinced of it, that’s all.” 

As if asking permission, 9S began sliding his hands up her sides, over the soaking dress. He stopped at her ribs, almost perilously close to that anatomy that he’d felt once before, on their first meeting. That memory played in his mind, along with all of the other memories, the short, usually one-sided conversations where he sought to draw things out of her, and the precious traces of who she was that she allowed him to see.

Somehow this felt out of character, but he could tell from the look in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks that she was not operating specifically to please him, but also herself. Seeing that encouraged him, and he slipped his hands gently overtop her breasts, letting them rest there and gauging her reaction before he would continue.

Feeling his hands on her caused her to press lightly into his touch. 2B started to pull her gloves off from her hands, tugging at the fingertips and slipping the material away. 

“And perhaps it  _ is _ inevitable—” She felt something well up within her, but was quick to hush it aside. “But regardless…” 2B would lean in then to press her lips softly to the exposed skin at his neck, making sure he could feel the warmth of her breath.

At her kiss, 9S felt his mind begin to blank. While part of him nagged that he needed to stay focused, another part was practically  _ begging _ him to let it go, to give in to her words, her actions, her touch. He did indeed feel the warmth of her breath on his skin, and as she pressed herself into his hands, he squeezed.

It was almost too much to take in, but after another moment, he ceased to care, and craned his neck to expose more of his skin to her. While he wanted more, he dared not push too far, even as his thumbs traced over the peaks of her breasts, the sopping fabric doing nothing to obscure from his touch the details it yet hid from his sight.

“2B…” he breathed, barely loud enough for her ears to register, aiming his own breath to tickle past her ears.

She wanted him to let go and  _ needed _ him to, just for this period of time before she had to—

2B pushed those thoughts from her mind and simply focused on Nines as he was now - living, breathing, feeling…

She kept her lips where they were, placing soft kisses at the sensitive flesh of his neck as she started to push his coat down his shoulders and pull it down his arms, for which she needed to move his hands from her breasts for just a moment to do so.

At her prompting, he released her breasts, the coat sliding off his form. There was a want, a need in him to have her undress in kind, but his respect for her prevented him. That, and he didn’t even know where to begin. For as much time as they’d spent together, he’d never once seen her alter, remove, or adjust her clothing. This thought drew a timid smile to his lips, and for a moment he looked away, before looking back up into her eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of them again.

Those beautiful eyes.

It was almost subconscious, coming from some subroutine deep within his code, urging him to become as close to 2B as he could. To become  _ one _ with her, as much as he could. Questions about emotions and whether an android could love or what they were or what their purpose was didn’t seem to matter as much in the face of this drive.

When she felt his gaze on her, she let her eyes meet his. 

2B found herself stunned momentarily, and as she stared back into eyes the same color as hers, it was in that moment that she realized just how badly she wanted to abort her mission.

But just as Nines’ fate was sealed by Command—by an E unit, she knew if she failed in her mission that the same fate would befall the scanner anyway, as well as herself. Was it selfish to stay alive like this with him gone? 2B could not answer those questions and she cursed at herself for even thinking of them.

Once drawn back to the present, she found herself smiling slightly, but it shifted to an expression he’d likely  _ never _ seen her make before—embarrassment.

“...Nines, could you…” She hesitated.

In answer, Nines leaned forward and, unless she moved away, pressed his lips to hers again. It was gentle, but strong; timid, but passionate. A few moments passed, and he let it end naturally, feeling her breath against his face, the moisture from her hair now streaked across his face. From this close, he wanted nothing but to look into her eyes, and stay there for an eternity.

“...could I what?” He asked with a smile. “Name it, 2B, and I’ll do it.”

Pressing her lips back to his in return, she lidded her eyes momentarily until he pulled away. The embarrassment had mostly washed off her face and a look of wanting was left behind. She wordlessly took both of his hands gently and guided them to the simple bow at her waist, which tied her skirt mostly shut.

Finding the bow, he worked at the wet fabric, pulling gently at the knot to free it from herself, and loosen her skirt. Once it was loose, guiding it over her rear was all that was required to send it cascading down to the floor about her legs--though this did leave her boots and stockings still attached. For a moment, he allowed himself to admire the newly-exposed skin. While he’d caught glimpses of her hips and even her rear due to how she tied her skirt, this was the first time he’d seen her undergarments directly, and the strain against his pants grew.

Wordlessly, he shifted to kneeling, and slid the zipper down her left boot, meticulously and carefully removing it from her. While he knew her body—the body of a battle-type—gave her incredible balance, he didn’t want to make this any more challenging than it had to be. Once she’d been relieved of that garment, his fingers gripped the hem of her stocking, the wet material clinging to her skin.

That leg done, he moved to the other, before standing upright once more. Somewhat to his surprise, she was actually no taller than he was—in fact, with his own boots still on, he had maybe three centimeters on her. This drew a smile to his face, since for once,  _ he  _ was the one looking down at  _ her. _

It felt odd to have someone else undressing her, and for a moment she almost wanted to push his hands away so she could accomplish it more efficiently, but there was an intimacy she had not expected in his actions, even if they were careful and slow. Shifting only enough to assist in helping him remove her boots, once she realized that he had an inch or so on her in height, she frowned lightly.

“...Don’t get used to  _ that _ ,” Her tone almost sounded deadly serious, but given the circumstances, he likely couldn’t take her  _ too _ seriously.

“Don’t worry,” he smirked, bringing a hand up and tousling her wet hair some, “soon enough, it won’t matter.” There was a sultry quality to Nines’ statement that he couldn’t deny, as his hands found her breasts again. Squeezing ever so slightly, he slid his fingers down to the base of her remaining outerwear, and began to gently slide it upward. Truth be told, until now, he didn’t actually know what her full undergarments comprised.

Pausing for a moment, he guided her arms upward, before returning to slowly, carefully peel the fabric of her top from her form, leaving her in naught but the fitted garment she wore beneath. The white material, though thick, was slightly sheer from the moisture that remained; that sight alone caused his breath to quicken and his pulse to race even faster. But even still, he would not presume she would allow him to remove it from her, and he set the jacket carefully on the ground atop her skirt and stockings, so they could be dried later.

Once he’d removed the last of her outerwear, she started to feel self-conscious, which wasn’t something she was familiar with. She had the instinct to try and cover herself, but her attempt was only so successful—she wound up drawing an arm across her breasts and hooking her hand in the crook of the arm, which only amplified her cleavage.

Seeing her embarrassment take form, Nines’ smile softened, and he reached for her hand, gripping it gently before guiding it to the base of his own shirt. It seemed only fair that, since he’d relieved her of most of her clothing, she should do the same for him—and maybe, if he was in a similar state of undress, she might not feel so uncomfortable.

2B let him take her hands, and once they rested at the material of his shirt, she started to unbutton it, bottom to top this time. Once she’d finished, she parted the material to expose his bare chest, which was hairless. Quietly, she’d wondered about this before, though it wasn’t something she ever would have asked. Without prompting, her fingers traced down his bare skin to his waist, where her fingers grasped at the leather and unbuckled the clasp of his belt. 

His chest exposed, Nines shrugged the material of his shirt from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. As 2B’s fingers traced his skin, he gasped, moving into her touch from a desire to feel more of it. Reaching around her arms as best as he could, his fingers began to trace the seam of her undergarment to where either side met in the back, the fabric overlapping and fastened together by a series of clasps. Knowing the challenge that these would pose, he opted to wait his turn, enjoying as she admired him.

Once his belt was undone, she let her hands fall away from from his hips to take care of his boots. The laces were undone quickly, and she helped him step out of them. Now they stood at about the same height. His tall socks came next, and they joined the pile of discarded garments.

2B then went for the remaining button and zipper that kept him modest. She planned to let the material slight down with the pull of gravity, but found that she needed to give the material a little tug at his rear.

Nines could feel his pulse race as she worked, and the same discomfort that she felt as a result of her undress now began to course around him. The instinct to cover himself was there—though they were androids, their creators had deigned to give them subroutines and protocols to match certain aspects of human culture and biological experience. Of course, to 9S and 2B, and really to any of the androids, the outplay of this programming felt natural, and was indistinguishable from the real thing.

With his outer garments exposed, Nines’ arousal would be evident, and he couldn’t help the blush that came to his face from her proximity to it. Still, for as nervous as he was, there was an excitement he could not deny, and all thought of his impending doom had, at least for now, been driven from his mind.

Her face had been slightly reddened with blush this entire time, and that likely wasn’t going to change anytime soon. Looking to his face a moment, she had that unfamiliar look of uncertainty. “...Er…” She inhaled softly. 

“I’ve...never done this before.”

Her right hand moved to trace an index finger lightly over his covered length.

At her touch, Nines gasped. “...neither have I,” he managed in response, smiling timidly, “but...I think we’re still…” He paused, unsure of how to phrase what came next, in part because the prospect of what it would mean if she decided to act on it.

“...wearing too much.”

At this he averted his gaze. It almost felt as if he’d asked something shameful, but that was an emotion and, as she seemed so keen to remind him, those were prohibited. Still, he reached for her hand and guided it to the waistband of what little he still wore, offering consent for her to continue.

2B could remember vaguely—something she’d seen in her readings on humans—perhaps a few pictures. She let him guide her hand, and she brought her other up to slip fingers into his waistband and tug the clingy material away from his body, leaving him completely bare.

Nines had to fight the urge to cover himself once exposed. His penis was fully erect, which caused the material of his underwear to catch, and the anatomy to almost snap back up once the fabric had been brought low enough. Fortunately, it was not close enough to hit 2B in the face, but her posture of kneeling in front of him would leave it very close to her face.

“...I’m...not sure what comes next,” 9S admitted.

_ [ Proposal: 2B should perform oral stimulation on 9S. ] _

“POD. GO AWAY.”

_ [ Negative. ] _

“...then, override: cease verbal output until further notification.” The pod beeped once to confirm, and 9S felt the embarrassment well up in him, culminating in a long sigh before he simply started to laugh. It felt good to laugh, despite how awkward this situation had become, and despite the existentialism that loomed just outside the range of his thoughts.

“Um…”

2B stared at the Pod. She’d had the thought at least to silence 042 until further notice, unless some kind of threat appeared…

Whether it came to her as per the Pod’s suggestion or her own curiosity (or even intuition), 2B leaned in then, lightly grasping the scanner’s penis at the base. Her fingertips brushed lightly along the sensitive skin of his scrotum and she began to lean in to lick the very tip of his member.

Nines’ laughter immediately cut to a gasp as her fingers found his scrotum, and her tongue his head. While he’d heard of some androids who would stimulate their own emulated reproductive anatomy—something called ‘masturbation’— he himself had never tried. This sensation was very nearly overwhelming, and he laced his fingers through 2B’s hair. Yet, despite the control that might have given him, there was no force from him, and he simply rubbed at the base of her skull, gripping as her activity overtook him.   
  
Well, she must have been doing  _ something _ right, judging by his reactions. Lidding her eyes, she worked to draw more of his penis into her mouth, being careful not to scrape the sensitive skin with her teeth. Slowly, she began to work her mouth around his length, sliding it past her lips and back in again.

It was almost enough to drive him wild. Nines felt his mind blank as she worked, and beyond his ken, began gyrating his hips in time with her motions. Moans escaped his lips as he pinched his eyes shut, the stimulation overwhelming him as 2B pleasured him with her mouth. He could almost feel the engorgement of his member grow more intense as she worked.

His moans only drove her to quicken her pace, motions becoming slightly more rough as she worked him into her mouth. Her fingers rubbed at his scrotum teasingly all the while. After a few moments however, the motion was growing a bit tiring and she stopped, pulling her mouth away, which left him teetering on the edge.

At her releasing his member, Nines had to stifle a cry, which came out instead as something between a gasp and a moan. What she’d done had felt amazing, and the memory of the experience was left tingling on his flesh. Even if it was synthetic, the sensations it returned through his sensor network were his reality. Indeed, she  _ had _ left him on the edge, but the edge of what, he knew not.

A thought occurred to him, then, now that he actually  _ could _ think, and he knelt to 2B’s level, looking her in the eyes for a moment, before smiling and moving to kiss her. Though the position was somewhat awkward, he wanted to make sure she knew his appreciation. After a few moments, he bade her rise with him, and moved behind her so that he could begin working at the clasps for her undergarment. There were no words to come from him, but he was fighting to stop his hands from shaking as he manipulated the material and delicate clasps to bring her to his level of undress, that he might pleasure her in kind.

2B did wonder what would have occurred if she’d kept going, but his lips pressed against hers after she caught a glimpse of his smile. She returned the kiss and moved her hands from at his hips to hold his face there for just a moment, before he started to unclasp the small hooks at her back.

The process of manipulating the small pieces of metal that were sewn into the fabric was somewhat daunting, but after the first clasp, 9S had enough understanding to continue and completely unfasten it. All that remained, then, was to push it down her form. Its white material clung to her breasts slightly, which were still obscured from his full view as he began. Once those were free, though, there was nothing holding it in place, and it fell, held only in place by her posture that gripped it between her legs, in the midst of her rear and against her anatomy. One small pull was all it took to undo that, and the garment fell to the ground, leaving her fully nude.

Anticipation gripped him, and 9S waited with baited breath for 2B to turn around and reveal herself to him.

Feeling the material peel away from her skin not by her own hand was a little jarring at first, and she was very still as he worked. Once it was pulled away completely, she fought her instincts to fold her arms to cover her breasts. Slowly, she turned to face him, eyes uncertain. 

As 2B turned about, 9S let his eyes wander over her form and take in every aspect of her appearance. But it was when he saw her face that concern washed over him. Reaching for her hand, he pulled her into an embrace, angling his hip to one side so that his member would not interfere.

She had been clinically examined before, but this was very,  _ very _ different, and it left her feeling very vulnerable in a way beyond her not having her sword within arm’s reach. But how he responded to her uncertainty—it both surprised her and did not—this was Nines after all,  _ her _ Nines. Though she often chided him for being so emotional, there was a silent part of her that appreciated and even loved that he expressed himself so freely.

He placed his lips to hers, echoing soft kisses before allowing himself to travel.

Kissing was a sign of affection. This he knew both intellectually and instinctually. And because of this, and because of the uncertainty he’d seen on her face, he wanted to show that affection to every inch of her body that he could. His lips moved to her cheek, then her jawline, before following down her neck to her clavicle. He followed that line there, before pursuing down one arm, gently pressing his kiss to as much of her as she would allow, and settling on her wrist and in her palm.

“We...don’t have to do anything, 2B,” he added, though his anatomy screamed otherwise, “I...I can die happy, knowing you’ll live. I...I  _ want _ to do this, but I don’t want you to regret it.”

His lips against her skin was enough to almost make he start quivering, both in anxiety from anticipation and also arousal. His words struck her, and a pang of guilt struck her—perhaps he could see it in her eyes even slightly.

“Nines…” 

She found her smile, and her vulnerability started to ease after hearing his words.

“I  _ want _ to do this. I’d only regret  _ not _ being close to you…”

At her words, 9S gave her a reassuring smile and nodded, before gently returning his kiss to her clavicle. His lips traveled down her chest to her bosom, circling her left breast then her right, before closing ever so briefly on her right nipple, nibbling a moment before continuing down her form.

There was so much of her to take in, and though he knew they had all the time in the world, he felt like there wasn’t enough, and like his minuscule observance of her form could never allow him to be as close to him as he wanted. Still, he passed his lips over her abdomen and stomach, the artificial muscles beneath firm against his touch. He passed her navel, and allowed his lips to quickly tease at her pubis, before he bade her pull her legs further apart, that he might mirror her pleasure back.  She spread her legs willingly and bit her lip as she lidded her eyes, uncertain exactly of what he’d do or what she’d feel next.

It was a very curious thing, being so close to her vulva. Nines knew of the concept of what a vulva was and even what it looked like, but this was the first time he’d ever seen one, or been so close to one—and the fact that this one belonged to 2B was making his pulse race. Doubtless, had he not quieted his pod, it would have been warning him of the heart palpitations he was experiencing.

Carefully, he pressed his lips against her folds, pressing ever so slightly, before kissing again and again. Whereas she’d used her mouth to emulate a vagina about his penis, he would need to use his own mouth to emulate a penis within her anatomy, as best as he could. Pressing once more, he allowed his tongue to protrude from his mouth, exploring her labia and lavishing in the savory taste of the natural lubricant her body was producing.

Though it would have been more comfortable to lay completely flat on her back, she felt too tense with anticipation and wanted to see just what he was doing as much as she could (at least for now.) Feeling the wetness of his tongue trace about her labia caused her to gasp, eyes widening at the feeling. She could feel her heart rate increasing as he continued, and she spread her legs even wider to give him more ease. She was already slick, and her anatomy was swollen and warm—almost...inviting.

After a few more moments, 9S figured out why historical records tended to describe humans having sex as lying together - 2B standing like this was cutting off how much of her vulva he could access. Pausing for a moment, he withdrew his tongue.

“Let’s go to the bed, 2B,” he suggested, staring at her vulva with an expression that could only be described as lascivious, before looking up to her face with the gentlest smile as he could muster. “I’m guessing this isn’t very comfortable for you, right now.”

2B gave a glance to the two small beds they had set up in the back corner of the room. They slept separately for obvious reasons, but additionally it would be a bit cramped for them to both fit side-by-side…

She saw the lust in his eyes, and it mirrored her own, but she managed her own smile. “I wasn’t really sure how to stand or lay, but… that’s probably better,” She said quietly. Slowly, she’d reach for his hand and begin to pull him in the direction of the corner.

As she led, the anticipation he felt grew. His eyes traced down her back, fixing on her rear and admiring her for this brief walk. Once there, he would guide her to sit on the edge of the bed and spread her legs apart, while he knelt between them. Offering her another smile, he brought his hands up and began to massage at the anatomy and spread it apart. The amount of moisture being produced impressed him, but something told him he hadn’t quite brought her the same level of pleasure she’d brought him.

His tongue returned to her now-spread vulva, tracing first her outer labia, then her inner labia, before pressing it as deep into her vagina as he could. Admittedly, it wasn’t very far—not compared to how deep he supposed his penis would go, but all the same, he began to try to trace as much of this area as he could, while his fingers kept her open, and gently massaged at the outside.

She leaned back on her palms as he positioned herself between her legs. In her memory she could recall something her Operator had said in trying to gossip with her. 

_ Operator, this kind of talk is really inappropriate and a waste of ti— _

_ But 2Beeee—I’d just never felt anything like it before!  _

_ Nope. Don’t care. 2B out. _

The memories were distant, but she could recall them well enough—6O’s latest love interest at the time had done just what Nines was doing to her, and apparently it was supposed to feel  _ amazing _ , which—once he hand his hands and mouth on her once more, she tensed from the pleasure.

6O wasn’t  _ wrong. _

As he continued, Nines could feel her body beginning to tense—and he liked to think that it was on account of what he was doing, even if there was no way to confirm that without stopping. Still, in his mind, he was trying to recall something he’d read once in the archives, about human intercourse.  _ ‘The main mechanism by which human females were stimulated was an organ called the clitoris,’  _ he recalled,  _ ‘which, while wrapping the vagina, was more readily accessed beneath the clitoral hood, among the labia.’ _ On that recollection, his tongue withdrew from the canal that he reasoned would soon be occupied again, and instead, began to lap 2B’s labia once more.

Only this time, with his fingers still in place, he drew back what he reasoned was the hood he remembered mentioned, and there, at the peak of her inner labia, was a small nub. To test, he rubbed his tongue against it once, to see how she would react.

Her lips were parted as she started to breathe harder from his actions, but even as he attempted to penetrate her with his tongue, it just wasn’t  _ quite _ enough—it was odd to her, but it felt like she needed something  _ more. _ As she let her mind drift in pleasure, the touch of his tongue to her clitoris elicited a soft moan from her. Whatever he was touching was incredibly sensitive, and drawing by her response, she must have enjoyed it.

Encouraged, Nines began to massage at that point with his tongue, attempting to stimulate her as vigorously as she’d stimulated him. He could only continue a short while, though—he’d never exercised his tongue quite so much before, especially not with such prolonged extension, and so after a few moments, he pulled back, leaving 2B beginning to come close to whatever edge she’d brought him towards.

Craning her neck back and arching her chest forward as she leaned on her hands, 2B felt herself growing close to  _ something _ \- there was an urgency inside her, and she pressed her hips forward slightly into his motions, but then he stopped and she almost felt...dizzy.

“So…” he managed as he rose to his feet, his penis still fully erect—more so now for having pleasured her, it would seem. He  _ knew _ what came next, he  _ knew _ that, conceptually, inserting his penis into her vagina was the textbook definition of intercourse, how humans procreate...d. That thought drew a pang of guilt to his mind—after they were done, once they were through and had finished, he felt as though he needed to tell her. After all, if he could find purpose in her, maybe she could find purpose in him. But his instincts reminded him of where he was and what he was about to do, and he felt his entire body quivering with excitement.

When the scanner stood, her eyes caught on his penis, and at that point she did not have to dig back into her memories of old human history and culture to understand just  _ what _ she needed. She looked to his face then, eyes full of not only want, but affection as well.

“...Should we...reposition?”

Nodding, 9S found himself caught off guard once more by the expression 2B wore. While he was entirely giddy at the prospect of what was about to happen, he found himself also feeling just how  _ right _ it was. He wanted her, and  _ she _ wanted  _ him _ , and soon, they would be as one.

“...lay back on the bed, with your head on the pillow,” he directed, climbing onto the bed near where her feet would be. While there were any number of possible positions that would facilitate coitus, he found himself wanting what he perceived to be the most intimate, where he would all but lay atop her while they made love.

Wordlessly, she moved to lay in position, feeling her head hit the pillow, she stared up at the ceiling. Her arms lay at her sides and she felt the bed shift as Nines moved to the foot of the bed. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, and she knew Pod 042, who was still monitoring her vital signs, was likely concerned by this consistent elevation. Still, it did as it was told and left them alone.

Slowly, carefully, 9S climbed into position over her, his mind and his pulse racing as he felt the press of her breasts against his chest. One hand came up to brush the hair out of her face, before he craned his neck to press his lips to her once more. 

How gently he moved her hair from her face, she felt herself looking into his eyes again. 

_ Her _ Nines. 

Even now in the haze of wanting he was so gentle and thoughtful.

He positioned the head of his penis against her vulva, applying a slight bit of pressure. Whether intentional or not, it flicked up, teasing at her clitoris and sliding between the moist folds of her vulva, outside of her, before he pulled back.

His attempt at penetrating her caught her off guard and shattered her thoughts for a moment.

“...You did that on purpose,” She said, internally amused, though she might have sounded slightly accusing when she spoke, but she smiled after.

“S-sorry,” he admitted, “let me try that again.” 

Shifting once more, he felt again the folds of her vulva, before his head centered on the opening of her vagina, before he looked to her one last time to make absolutely certain this was what she wanted.

“...Go ahead,” She said gently.

Without any more need for affirmation, Nines pressed himself against her, and felt the head of his member slip inside of her—though he was caught off his guard by the fact that he met some uncomfortable resistance after what felt like it couldn’t have been more than a centimeter of penetration. Still, it felt incredible, and his instinct bade him pull out and push back in once more, gasping as he reached that uncomfortable resistance once more—though it was deeper, this time. Gently, he pulled out and pushed back in once more, and again, and again, until he was fully sheathed within her, and he let out a quiet moan.

She pinched her eyes shut as he started to penetrate her, and each subsequent time he withdrew, he was able to push more deeply inside her. Though each motion lead to some resistance on her end despite her labia being swollen and wet, she tried not to show it on her face too much, though she probably wasn’t completely successful. 

“Nines,” She gasped, pressing her body as close to him as possible once he was fully buried inside her. 

“I’m glad we could share this, 2B,” he said with a smile, looking down at her before craning his neck to kiss her. Though this felt...anticlimactic? Just being inside her felt incredibly comfortable, and yet there was no stimulation occurring.

“I am, too.” She smiled up at him.

“...um, what do we do now?”

“Um…” 

A part of her thought that she should suggest him to keep moving, but it felt more logical to -- 

“...Ask your Pod.”

“...”

Loathe as he was to admit it, 2B’s suggestion held merit now. Somehow, the presence of their pods felt invasive, but in this case, he knew he could trust the pod’s objectivity and analysis--even if its interruption before had been somewhat off-putting.

“Pod, re-enable verbal output for the following line of questioning, until further notice,” he commanded.

_ [ Affirmative. ] _

“Pod, uh, how do 2B and I have sex properly? I’ve inserted my penis into her vagina, but there isn’t any stimulation occurring.”

_ [ Analysis: epidermal sensors in sex organs are configured to respond to temperature, pressure, and friction. To achieve maximum stimulation, Unit 9S should rely on locomotion from joints in his hips and groin to prolong the amount of friction experienced by epidermal sensors as long as possible. ] _

“So that means...” Nines quieted his words as he began to pull out, and sure enough, it was the friction more than being inside of her that was stimulating his penis—and he expected the same was true for 2B. Once he was nearly all the way out, though, instinct took over, and he pushed himself all the way back in, almost eager to feel that friction again.

As Pod 153 spoke, 2B pressed her hips back to the scanner’s, eager with anticipation. But then he suddenly withdrew before pressing back into her, which caused her eyes to widen.

“Aaah—”

_ [ Analysis: repeated motions in rapid succession will maximize stimulation. Proposal: Unit 9S- ] _

“Pod, disable audio output until further notice.” Pod chimed in response, before Nines pulled out once again and thrust back inside. While Pod’s reasoning was sound, there was no reason to rush this.

2B moved her hands to trace down his sides and rest at his hips as if to help guide his motions.

The battler’s touch only encouraged 9S, as he began to move within her in more earnest, focusing his everything on this moment, these motions, and this woman beneath him. There was so much to say, so much to do, so many things he wanted her to  _ know _ , and he hoped that, as they made love, she’d be able to catch at least some of it. Moaning with the pleasure, he continued to work in her, his thrusts deep and powerful, but not rough or forceful—not just yet, anyway. He could feel the same tension within, drawing him towards  _ something _ , but that didn’t matter so much as sharing this experience together with her did.

His continued thrusting stirred something within her—the same sort of feeling that his teasing of her clitoris had done earlier, though not quite to this point. Her hands moved from his hips to his rear, cupping the soft but firm flesh and squeezing at it as he continued to withdraw and penetrate her over and over. 

There was an urgency building within her that she wasn’t quite sure how to articulate, but each time he withdrew she felt it increase. Leaning up, wanting him to feel her warm breaths against his throat-- that’s when she realized he still wore his leather choker. Not bothering to remove it, she simply moved one of her hands from his rear and shifted it upwards so she could lightly graze her teeth along the soft flesh.

Her biting and her motions encouraged him, and 9S felt himself shudder and pause in the motions. He could feel himself approaching that edge, but it felt too soon. He wanted this experience to last, and to last much, much longer than it was going to if he gave in just yet. Everything he remembered about human intercourse suggested that males tended to be satisfied before females, and that it often left females feeling wanting.

That was  _ also  _ something he wanted to avoid. The android below him, the woman he’d come to know and admire and even love, was everything to him in this moment. He felt connected to her, yes, but he didn’t want for it to end so soon after it had begun. What came later terrified him, and even now, while he was thoroughly distracted from such thoughts, it flooded his subconscious. This needed to last, because he might not get another chance to show 2B exactly how he felt about her.

And yet, that tension was building, driving him to begin thrusting harder, in greater earnest, his scrotum tightening as his testes slapped against his lover with every stroke.

“N-Nines—”

It was almost difficult for her to get out his name, between his continuous thrusting and her quickened breaths. She pulled her lips away from his throat and laid back, beginning to arch her back towards him. Her left hand returned to his hip and she started to wrap her legs about his, forcing him to penetrate her more deeply and roughly.

“...Please, don’t—stop!” Her voice had a desperation in it.

And how could he deny her pleading? 9S yielded his mind to the pleasure, allowing his instinct to take over, and drive him to thrust harder and harder, faster and faster into her, the pleasure emanating from their joined passion overwhelming him, and drawing a gasping moan from his throat with each thrust.

Her eyes pinched tightly shut as she felt him penetrate her even deeper, but now his thrusts were becoming rougher. Perhaps she wouldn’t have enjoyed such roughness initially when he first entered her, but she found herself  _ craving _ that roughness more and more. 

“...2B...2B…..2B…!” His voice was thin and harried, the strain of his motions mingling with the overwhelming pleasure that wracked his form, as right now, she was his entire universe. Aliens, humans, machines...none of it mattered anymore.

The pitch of his voice when he said her name and the feel of his body against her’s as they made love—they were imprinted in her mind now, along with the look in his eyes as he gazed upon her. For that moment 2B had all but forgotten her mission and that she, a YoRHa soldier, was prohibited from having emotions. There was no war. No dreaded Logic virus. All that she thought of was Nines and how they were connected as deeply as possible, both physically and mentally in this moment.

And at once, he felt something change, and suddenly his motions were not his own. Nines cried out 2B’s name as he thrust himself deep within her, clutching about her shoulders and pushing his member as deeply into her as he could, as he felt something eject in a pulsing wave, pulling from him as he pulled out and pushed himself back in, thrusting deeply and emptying himself of whatever this was, filling her deeply to overflowing as a pleasure unlike anything he’d ever known washed over him.

“Aaah, Nines!” She cried out his name as a dizzying feeling overtook her, the sensations nearly overloading every sensory receptor she had in her body. She could feel herself grasping him about his penis tightly like a glove, and then...a warmth within her she was not anticipating, but it thrilled her just the same.

“2B...2B...I…” he didn’t have the words, as he could feel her inner anatomy wrapping about him and teasing his most sensitive flesh, drawing gasps and moans in equal measure.

Laying back, she wore an exhausted, but pleasured expression on her face as she began to recover.

Recovering as he was, his member still full within her, not yet losing its stiffness, 9S brought his hand up to brush the hair out of her face once more, before leaning in to kiss 2B in earnest, clutching her close. He could feel, with every fiber of his being, the urge to remain like this, the urge to stay by her side for eternity. With enough maintenance, it was possible for them to last ‘til the heat-death of the universe. She was  _ his  _ 2B, just as much as he was  _ her _ 9S.

“...I love you, 2B,” he managed at barely a whisper, tears welling into his eyes from the joy and beauty of what they’d just shared. Love, the feeling, the emotion, was forbidden to YoRHa androids, but he didn’t give a damn.

Feeling his fingertips brush her face when he brushed her hair away, she moved her hands from their position at his hips to move around his shoulders to pull him even closer. She wanted to remark on something, but his words of affirmation struck her.

And then she felt his tears on her skin.

“...Nines, I...love you, too.”

And then she felt her own tears welling as she gazed up at him.

That’s when she remembered what she must do.

“I...I don’t care if it’s not allowed,” he admitted, “I don’t care if this makes me more of a traitor than I already am. I don’t know what I am, but I know what I  _ feel _ , and what I feel can’t be described.” Nines brought his hand down to her cheek, and wiped away the tears that were welling up from her eyes. He clutched her then, closely, as the reality he’d been trying to distract himself from set back in.

“...we could run away together.” His voice was barely a whisper, almost too quiet for 2B to have heard, and certainly too quiet for their Pods to pick up. “We don’t have to fight anymore. You and I could leave this—all of this—behind, and be together.”

His words caused a tightness in her chest and she felt she should shy away from his touch, but found that she couldn’t.

“...Nines, we…we can’t do that.”

2B was silent, knowing what she wanted to say, but hesitating.

“...We both know what happens to deserters.”

And of course, she knew better than  _ anyone. _

_ If only things were so simple. _

Of course he knew what she’d say. He knew before he even thought to speak, but he still spoke on the hope of a hope that maybe she’d agree to it. Intead, he simply let his eyes shut and nod, more tears spilling from his face and onto the pillow.

“Can...can you promise me something, 2B?” He asks 

"What is it?" 2B’s thoughts were bitter, but it did not show on her face.

“Promise that you won’t forget me? The me that exists right now?” Nines propped himself up slightly so he could look at 2B directly.

“And...if it’s not too much to ask, please promise me that if they deploy another 9S, that you’ll be there for him, like you were for me? I know...I know he won’t be  _ me _ , me, but…” He didn’t quite know how to justify or explain why he was asking what he was asking. “I guess that way, even if it’s not a me that remembers you or that remembers us, I’ll get to see you again.”

To him, his death was a foregone conclusion, at this point.

His words tugged at her heart with a tension that she knew would never fade. 2B simply nodded, trying to seal off her emotions as she always did.

“I promise, Nines.”

_ You will never be forgotten. _

“And...try to smile more? The world’s a lot less grim and pointless than it seems.” There was irony in these words coming from him, though with the meaning he’d just found to his own existence, he could allow himself to believe it.

Slowly, he pulled himself out of her, the engorgement of his penis having begun to pass. A mess of their combined fluids spilled out, but at least for now, he didn’t care. Some nagging feeling was telling him that he might not even have another day left alive. But, if by some mercy the Commander saw fit to forgive him, if he proved that he could keep the secret he’d learned, maybe they’d let him live, and maybe he’d be able to continue as 2B’s partner, in every sense of the word.

His other request surprised her. 

Obviously they both knew they weren’t supposed to  _ have _ emotions, however…

“...I’ll try.”

Once he’d pulled out of her, she moved to sit up, so she could attempt to pull him into her lap. She was tired and felt the need to rest, even for just a short while—thankfully she’d asked Pod to wake her within a few hours—just enough time for her deadline, but also enough time for her to spend with Nines.

Nines, too, felt the weight of exhaustion, both from the existential dread he carried, and from their rigorous lovemaking. As he was pulled into her lap, he wrapped his arms about her waist as best he could, hugging her tightly as sleep took him more quickly than usual.

* * *

_ We could run away together. _

His words, asinine as they were, lingered in her mind, even as she slept. But even in sleep she knew such things were impossible. Perhaps it was her programming, or perhaps it was something cruel that just didn’t allow her to entertain such thoughts, even in dreams.

Just the same, the combat android awoke with a start.

_ [ Alert: 2B requested to be awoken by 2300 hours. ] _

“Yes...I am aware of that.”

Slowly, carefully, she started to shift from her position as the scanner’s pillow, but she caught herself pausing to admire him as he slept. 

_ You must. _

She bit back her emotions and sucked in a soft, deep breath as she shifted from beneath him, moving to place the pillow in her stead.

Moving to their pile of undergarments and clothing, she began to dress. Her clothing had thankfully dried by then, so it wasn’t difficult to pull everything back on. Reaching for her blindfold, she affixed it over her eyes.

Pod 042 hovered nearby, and went on to retrieve her sword for her.

Reaching for the hilt, 2B was silent as she felt its weight in her hand. 

_ Nines… _

_ I’m...so sorry. Nothing I can say can possibly articulate how much I wish we could just run away together. _

2B pinched her eyes shut as she started to approach the scanner’s sleeping form.

_ We’re not given a choice on who we are, or what we were meant to do. It makes me angry. It makes me resentful of the God of the humans, if there is one. _

_ Why is our fate like this? _

She felt her lips part, a breath almost caught in her throat as she found herself standing over him. 

Opening her eyes to gaze upon him one last time, 2B swiftly raised her white sword and without hesitation, brought it down through the scanner’s chest. Usually, this was the quickest way. Perhaps he wouldn’t even regain consciousness, or that was her hope anyway.

_ I meant everything I said. _

_ I’ll...try to smile more. _

As the sword plunged into his chest, 9S immediately regained consciousness, his eyes widening as the critical damage began to quickly bleed away his life. His eyes found the blade, the hands affixed to it, and the person affixed to them.

When his eyes opened, 2B almost felt her movements frozen. No…

_ This wasn’t supposed to hap— _

“...oh,” he managed quietly, smiling softly, “it’s...okay...2B……I...love…...you…”

_ [ Alert: Blackbox signal for 9S confirmed offline. Mission successful, 2E. ] _

Pod’s voice was heard, and yet not. 

Her hands still grasped the hilt of her sword, and she found her breathing becoming ragged, emotion welling up within her despite her efforts to keep it at bay. Forcing herself to free the blade from her lover’s body, she held the weapon aside in one hand, trying not to think that it was  _ his _ blood dripping from it.

_ [ Warning: Pulse and respiration climbing to abnormally high levels. Proposal: 2B should leave the area and return to the Bunker. Maintenance may be required if black box temperature cannot be maintained due to elevated vital signs. ] _

“Shut up.” 

Her words were bitter and almost ragged.

“I...don’t care.”

As her breathing quickened even more, 2B found herself looking at her sword, tarnished by red. She turned the hilt over in her hand and found herself starting to reposition the blade so that she could easily pierce her own torso with it, should she chose to.

_[ Warning:_ _Pulse and respiration continue to increase to dangerously high levels. Black box temperature is rising. If temperature cannot be decreased there may be permanent damage to 2B. ]_

But Pod’s words did not matter to her.

“What does it matter? I can’t…”

Pod was quiet, simply hovering as it always did, but then…

_ [ Proposal: 2B should return to the Bunker to rest and undergo maintenance. If 2B fails to do this, she cannot keep her promise to 9S. ] _

2B found herself stiffening, pausing in her motion. Slowly, she found herself sheathing her blade. Her gaze was pointed downwards beyond the floor as she started to focus on her breathing to slow it and regain any semblance of composure that was possible.

Standing in place only a few moments longer, 2B then raised her head and inhaled, and then exhaled deeply as if to try and rid herself of all of the tension from her emotional turmoil.

“I...will try to keep my promise, Nines…”

With that, she turned away from the room they shared and started to walk away. The rain had long stopped, and the only sound in the otherwise silent night was that of her steps as she departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Some months later, 9S has discovered the full truth of their existence after having grown closer to 2B. The scanner fearfully confessed his crime to 2B, who stormed off in frustration. After confessing to Command as well, the two recognized his fate, and made passionate, awkward love in the face of it. That night, 9S met his fate at the hands of his lover.


	3. Data Archive 009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of the second time YoRHa Unit Number 2 Type B met YoRHa Unit Number 9 Type S. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate the emotional state of Unit 2B upon her reconstruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Suggestive Themes, Nudity

_ [ Vital link established. Black box temperature normal. Vital signs optimal. Personality data loading complete. Beginning boot sequence. ] _

Consciousness came slowly to the scanner as his body whirred to life. Various protocols had all been loaded to his subconscious, and he checked them one at a time.

_ My name is YoRHa Unit Number 9 Type S, colloquially, ‘9S’. _

_ I am an android constructed by humanity as part of an elite force. _

_ Humans exist in small numbers in a colony on the moon, where they fled upon an alien invasion thousands of years ago. _

_ We are at war with the aliens. _

_ Androids are the humans’ proxy, while the aliens fight with machines. _

_ I am a scanner unit designed to covertly gather information on the machine lifeforms. _

_ My companion pod is Support Pod 153. _

_ We are currently aboard the Bunker, an orbital platform and military base. _

_ I…am alive. _

_ [ Good morning, 9S. ] _ Pod 153 greeted him as his eyes flitted open, revealing the heads-up display on the back of a blindfold that covered half of his face.

“...morning, Pod,” he responded slowly.

_ [ Proposal: 9S should proceed to Commander White at once for mission briefing. ] _

“Yeah, yeah,” 9S responded with a yawn.

_ [ One affirmation will suffice. ] _

“-gah!” He exclaimed at this sudden correction. He’d definitely been programmed with the protocols on communication, but even just evaluating them, they felt so _ stiff _. Still, best not to ruffle any feathers. “Sorry, confirmed, Pod.”

_ [ Acknowledged. ] _

After a bit of stretching, 9S rose, and walked out of his quarters into the habitat ring and turned to the left. It was curious how exactly he knew the layout of the station so well, but that, he reasoned, could have a lot to do with his human creators, and their cleverness.

There was the distinctive sound of heeled footsteps in the main hallway, which the scanner would likely hear as he exited his quarters. The sound wasn’t unique to YoRHa No. 2 Unit B, but rather just the normal pacing that most combat models (with their somewhat heavier weight and boots) walked at.

2B silently walked down the hallway having exited the hangar. After struggling down on earth for a few days after her last mission, she’d finally resorted to returning to the Bunker for that maintenance Pod 042 had been insisting on. She knew her Operator, the overly perky 6O, would also likely want to talk (probably about something completely irrelevant to anything important.) Just the same, 2B had to meet with her at least briefly anyway in order to request said maintenance and also a return flight unit, and it seemed inefficient to have Pod call her when they were in the same structure…

As 9S walked, he could hear the footsteps approaching, and instinctually moved to one side. Chatter from some nearby Operators echoed through the halls as well, but soon enough, the source of the signature clacking of a battler’s heels was revealed, and the android felt his heart skip a beat.

_ The hell? _ It didn’t make sense to 9S, but somehow, he couldn’t take his eyes off the battle unit as they approached--though he _ did _attempt to keep his eyes ahead of him to avoid the appearance of staring. Even if most of Project YoRHa’s regulations felt stiff, common decency was still something he found worthwhile.

_ [ Alert: Maintenance to Unit 2B is suggested before any other action. ] _

“I know,” She almost snapped back at the Pod.

In her irritation she hurriedly walked past the pair of Operators that were gossiping and then past a slightly shorter unit -- she walked right past, but found herself stopped a few meters ahead.

_ Was that..? _

Well that was somewhat typical. As awesome and beautiful as the battle units were, 9S knew that he had a snowball’s chance in hell of actually successfully striking up a conversation with one. Still, his pace slowed after she passed, and he felt himself wanting to turn around and try it anyway.

_ [ Proposal: Unit 9S should proceed to the Commander with haste. ] _

“...acknowledged,” he responded, far too quietly for the battler to hear, before continuing his trek about the habitat ring to the command center. Passing through the airlock door, he was greeted by the massive screens that streamed information to the operators, whose systems were tuned to be able to take in all of it, rapidly make mission-critical decisions, and direct their field units accordingly. And at the center of all of this was Commander White.

“YoRHa Unit Number 9 Type S, reporting as ordered, ma’am,” he recited as he snapped to attention.

Reviewing a datapad as 9S approached, Commander White looked up only briefly. She then tapped several commands onto the flat object before passing it to a waiting operator and looking at the fresh and eager young scanner. Not exactly smiling or scowling, she nodded once and said, “A prompt response. A good start.” She tilted her head to the side, raising her voice only slightly, “21O, come over here please.” 

Focusing back on 9S when 21O approaches, the Commander continued, “9S, this is 21O. She will be your operator during your missions to the surface of the planet.”

21O saluted, but otherwise remained respectful and quiet. Insufferably proper.

“You may return to your duties, 21O.” Another salute and she moved away, leaving the pair alone, if one managed to ignore literally everyone else present, “9S, I presume you know of the war?”

The tight hairstyle that Operator 21O wore, as well as her wordless greeting and salute, gave 9S the impression that he was going to have to work on getting her to talk more, if he was ever going to enjoy working together.

“Only what was supplied via my initial programming, ma’am,” 9S responded. “So...I know there _ is _ a war, I know who our enemies are, but nothing beyond that.” He paused a moment, before reciting: “‘ _ We are at war with the aliens. Androids are the humans’ proxy, while the aliens fight with machines. _’”

The Commander nodded. If she’s pleased, she doesn’t show it. “As expected. In short, the stalemate remains, but it seems that the machines are evolving their tactics. The Council of Humanity is concerned by such reports, as are we all, so it has been decided that scanners, such as yourself, will be undertaking research machines into the tactical and behavioral patterns of the machine to determine the catalyst for their evolution. This data is vital to the war effort, 9S. It is a very important mission.”

She paused, then narrowed her eyes very, very slightly, “But it can also wait. Full details will be issued to you shortly. In the meantime, you are to report to the quarters of Number 2 Type B to perform maintenance.”

“Acknowledged, ma’am,” 9S responded, before snapping into a salute, as per protocol. 

“Glory to mankind.”

“Glory to mankind,” she responded curtly, “you are dismissed.”

Another operator rushed over to her with a different datapad, 9S already forgotten as the hustle and bustle of the Bunker’s operations sweep back in.

And just like that, his debriefing was over, giving him the impression that this entire facility was designed to suck the souls out of people.

Still, performing maintenance on another android sounded like a nice and easy way to get started. Even if he was eager to get off this station, he could at least get to know some of the other androids, right?

Making his way back to the habitat ring, 9S proceeded to walk in the same direction he had been heading before, towards the quarters of Unit 2B. Finding her quarters would be simple enough - at least, he assumed 2B was female. Most battle units were.

Once at her door, 9S raised a hand to knock. But something...something caused him to pause. He didn’t know why, but something told him that there was more to this.

_ [ Proposal: 9S should enter Unit 2B’s quarters and proceed with maintenance immediately. ] _ Pod 153 echoed the Commander’s orders, and 9S let out a sigh.

“Yeah, yeah,” he answered.

_ [ One affirmation will suffice. ] _

“...”

Quieting any further hesitation, 9S brought his hand up and knocked three times on 2B’s door. “2B, ma’am? I’m here to perform your maintenance, Commander’s orders.”

Nines would get no response -- it would appear she either wasn’t answering or wasn’t there.

_ “2B! You didn’t have to come to Command to ask for maintenance! I already had it scheduled the moment you told me you were coming back!” _

_ The Operator paused and started to grin behind her veil. _

_ “Maybe you just wanted to see me because you missed me?” _

2B could hear 6O’s voice in her head as she walked back down the hallway towards her quarters. On one hand, she’d felt like sharply scolding her Operator for being so happy-sounding -- emotions _ were _ prohibited, after all, and 6O should have known better.

Some units were obviously better at keeping their emotions in check than others.

Approaching her quarters, she paused a few meters away then, seeing someone already standing there. Her arms came to fold over her chest as she studied the android. 

_ Wait… _

“Uhh, 2B? Ma’am?” 9S asked as he stood there, knocking again, “...this is getting pretty embarrassing, ma’am. Helloooo~?” His voice called to her through the door, likely echoing some through the hallway, despite the white noise generators they installed to prevent excessive echoing.

_ [ Alert: Unit 2B approaching. ] _

“Finally,” 9S responded quietly, even though he couldn’t hear anything coming from the other side of the door--just the clacking of another battler’s heels, likely en route to return to the surface and keep up the fight.

Or so he thought.

_ So...this is how it is. _

She hid her surprise at the sight of the familiar looking scanner, but shoved any welling emotion aside. 

_ There is no time or place for such things. _

Or so she told herself.

Approaching him from behind, she closed the gap and then stood a mere meter from him and simply cleared her throat.

9S let his hands rest on his hips as he stared at the motionless door. He could hear the battler clearing her throat beside him, and turned to face her.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, let me get out of your way.” Offering a smile to the battler, he stepped back so she could pass.

“...um, say, ma’am? Would you happen to know if 2B is here right now? The Commander asked me to perform some maintenance on her, but she’s not coming to the door.”

_ [ Alert: 9S is addressing Unit 2B. Proposal: 9S and Unit 2B should proceed to quarters of Unit 2B so that she can undergo maintenance. ] _

“...oh. Oh!” A cheerful smile happened upon 9S’ face, then, as he raised a hand for a handshake. “I’m sorry, ma’am. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m 9S.”

2B was quietly grateful for Pod 153 to make the encounter slightly _ less _ awkward, but then she saw him smile.

_ “Promise me you’ll try to smile more?” _

Her gaze shifted to the hand he offered. Perhaps this would be more difficult than she realized.

“9S,” She repeated, but did not take his hand.

“It’s fine,” She said, gaze moving away from him for the moment.

“But do not forget -- YoRHa aren’t permitted to have emotions.” 

She stepped closer to the door, which opened upon recognizing her unique signal.

_ Funny, _ he thought, _ I don’t remember that being in my databanks when I booted up a few minutes ago… _

“Right,” he acknowledged, but frowned as his offer for a handshake went unanswered. Something about her stern expression saddened him, but he supposed that was just the overall feel of the place getting to him.

“Anyway, we can start your maintenance right away,” 9S offered, “or, if you’d rather rest a bit, I can come back later.” In truth, he hoped she'd opt for sooner than later - he wanted to get off the station as soon as possible.

_ But...why do I want that? _

“Now is fine. I don’t intend to be at the Bunker for very long.” 

2B moved into her room then, glancing around briefly before sitting at the edge of her bed and laying down. Her hands moved to rest on her stomach and she inhaled softly, attempting to clear her mind. 

Hopefully this would be quick. She wasn’t sure if she was mentally prepared to encounter 9S again just yet.

“Alright then, let’s see what we’ve got. Pod, run a full system check on 2B and report.”

He wasn’t really a fan of how cold she was being, but then, being a battler, he knew she’d likely been exposed to horrors he’d never know.

_ [ Diagnostic complete. Report: Unit 2B has suffered systemic damage consistent with near overload of black box. Proposal: 9S should run a full system diagnostic to determine necessary repairs. ] _

“Damn, that’s pretty intense,” 9S echoed afterward, “I know you battle units have a tendency to push yourselves, but I can’t imagine a situation that would drive you to push _ that _ hard.”

2B remained almost perfectly still as the scanner ran his diagnostics.

_ Heh… if only you remembered. _

“...Hopefully it’s something you’ll never have to face.”

She lidded her eyes then and inhaled deeply. Perhaps Nines would have recognized this to have been something she did when she was trying to clear her mind, but it probably just sounded like she took a deep breath.

“Right, I agree,” 9S said after a moment, feeling his heart skip another beat as she lay before him. The whole experience could be seen as incredibly intimate, depending on how he looked at it, and he would have to stop himself from dwelling on it too much if he wanted to complete it in any reasonable amount of time.

“Beginning diagnostic now,” 9S continued, and he closed his eyes to watch through his Pod as it began to evaluate the condition of her body’s parts on a molecular level.

“There’s some wear and tear on the extremities of your endostructure consistent with combat stress,” he reported, “but...the most severe damage seems to be in your power delivery and coolant systems, most of which will need to be replaced.” Damn, this was gonna take a bit. If it were any less involved, he’d just suggest transferring her consciousness data to a new body.

Admittedly, 2B was surprised. Had she really taken that much damage from the last mission and also _ caused _ that much damage to herself? She recalled Nines patching her up on more than a few occasions in their time together on earth.

“I see. Well...try to be efficient, but please take as much time as you need.”

She lidded her eyes and focused simply on breathing deeply, trying not to think of how their current situation could be in any way intimate. 

_ No, this is just business. There is nothing intimate at all about this. _

“R-right,” he acknowledged, while silently noting the contradiction in her message. Hurry, but don’t hurry. That made a lot of sense. “Pod, compose a list of materials and parts required to repair 2B, and then retrieve them from storage.”

_ [ Acknowledged. Processing… ] _

“Um, 2B, ma’am? I uh, I think we’ll need to remove your clothing to proceed with repairs.” He swallowed hard at the prospect. _ Just business. _ He reminded himself, though he also wondered if the request might send _ him _ for maintenance. “Most of the damage is centered around your black box and in your chest and abdomen, so I’ll need direct access to those areas if I’m going to do it properly.”

_ [ Processing… ] _

For some reason, the prospect of seeing her naked was causing his pulse to race, and he could feel his face flushing. With any luck, he’d be able to set aside this excitement to get the job done.

_ [ Analysis complete. Proceeding to procure parts. ] _

And without another word, Pod 153 departed to go retrieve the parts he’d need.

“...Oh. Right.”

Somehow she hadn’t thought of that when he’d been going over what kind of repairs needed to be done. 

“9S - “

“Are you certain you are comfortable doing this kind of maintenance?” She tried to remember back. Could she suggest perhaps a female scanner to do the work instead? That way things would be much less uncomfortable for _ both _ of them.

“-ah, I’m okay with it if you are, ma’am,” he responded, though it was probably very apparent he was embarrassed by the prospect, “b-besides, the Commander ordered _ me _ to do it, and I can’t imagine it would look very good if I requested reassignment on my first order.

“B-but if you’re uncomfortable, we can contact the Commander and explain the situation. I’m sure she’d be willing to accommodate...”

And then 9S remembered his brief encounter with her. He could already hear her chewing both of them out for not just sucking it up and doing it.

“...nevermind.”

“Stop calling me ma’am,” She interjected sharply. 2B had meant to mention that earlier, but the thought had slipped her mind. She thought of asking him again if he was certain - the way he stuttered suggested either nervousness or something _ else _.

“Anyway, as long as you’re certain, but…” She hesitated a moment, thinking.

“Please turn around while I prepare myself for the procedure.”

“-ah, sorry ma’a-, er, 2B,” 9S corrected himself. That was going to take some getting used to, though it was curious that she was asking him to be informal. Weren’t battle units supposed to be the epitome of protocol? Nonetheless, he did as he was asked and turned around, facing the door to await her confirmation.

Once the scanner had turned around, 2B moved to the edge of her bed and started to pull off her boots before moving onto her stockings and then the other more complex parts of her attire. She laid everything neatly in a folded pile on the floor once she was fully disrobed. Laying back down on her bed, she inhaled softly as her hands moved to remove her blindfold.

“Nines-- er, 9S -- I’m ready now, however I would prefer for my consciousness to be put in stasis while you work. I’ve already changed the permissions to allow you to do this.”

_ ‘Nines’? _ What was with _ that? _ 9S didn’t quite understand why she’d called him that, though he had to admit that it had a nicer ring to it than ‘9S’. Huh.

“A-alright,” he said as he turned around. She was already in position for him to perform maintenance, and even if there wasn’t anything sexual about what was going on, he couldn’t help but be struck by her appearance. The distraction lasted for a moment before his cheeks flushed red, and a silent warning triggered in his body indicating elevated vitals.

“Then...accessing system controls.” A moment passed as Nines--he decided to adopt the moniker--let his consciousness slip into 2B’s system.

“Disabling visual input.” He moved to the next control.

“Disabling motor control.” Next control.

“Disabling tactile input.” Next.

“About to disable audio input, and after that I’ll put your consciousness into stasis. See you on the flip side, 2B.” Not that she could respond at this point, and in order, he disabled her audio input and then paused her higher system functions, rendering her unconscious and unable to sense what he was going to do to her systems.

Returning his consciousness to his body, he blinked for a moment, before it was made readily apparent that she was still naked on the table in front of him. Even so, despite her anatomy being fully visible, he felt himself drawn to look at her face, lying so peacefully still. If not for her quiet breathing, she could be mistaken for dead.

“Pod, begin monitoring of vitals of 2B, and keep a record of the procedure.”

_ [ Acknowledged. Commencing repair operation at 03:42 hours. Vitals of Unit 2B are within acceptable limits. Notice will only be given if values change during repairs. ] _

“Understood,” Nines said, as he moved to stand beside her bed. A touch on the controls beside it raised it to a more comfortable height at which he could work, and he began to move his hand to the access junction at the base of her sternum plate. His digits passed over her breast, and he stopped himself for a moment as he was suddenly reminded of the awkwardness of this.

_ No, _ he chided himself mentally, _ just get through it. She needs to be repaired, not ogled. _ Even if he would never be able to forget how she looked, right now, his focus needed to be on completing the maintenance to her body as quickly as possible. The fact that her breasts would be right over the area he was working in for the entire time--or moreso, the fact that he would be constantly fighting the temptation to stare at them--was something he would just have to put up with.

His hand found the depression there at her solar plexus, and he pushed firmly with three fingers. A series of seams cut themselves open on the skin of her abdomen, and the blood from the soft layer seeped out. He’d have to change her sheets later and perform a dermal resurface, he noted. Automatically, the panels on either side of her abdomen split open, separating the artificial muscle fibers along the linea alba to reveal her internal systems.

“Pod, filter visor input to focus on 2B’s power delivery systems.” The pod beeped in acknowledgement, and the signal projected to his eyes shifted, graying out everything in front of him that wasn’t in some way associated with her power systems. Immediately he could see that several of the smaller circuits had fused, and that there was a cascade effect occurring that would have caused total systems failure, had she not returned to the Bunker when she did.

“Damn, 2B, what the hell happened to you?” The temptation to hack in and check her memory banks was there, but then, she was trusting him to perform a repair on her system. How could he betray her like that? He’d have to ask her after he was done, if she was willing to talk about it. He could only imagine what damage had been done to her coolant system yet, if her power systems had been this overloaded.

Reaching for the precision tools he’d need to fix this, Nines began removing fused circuits and replacing them. While he was erring on the side of caution, once he got into the rhythm, it was easy enough to go quickly on. Thanks to the Humans on the Moon, he was given a mechanical level of precision, so as long as he didn’t rush, this wouldn’t take any longer than it had to. Of course, as he completed one section and moved to the next, he realized that would mean probably a few hours of intensive repair work.

Time wore on, and gradually, the power delivery systems in her abdomen were repaired enough to allow her automatic maintenance system to take over. However, this still left the delicate circuits about her black box, some of which had been completely overloaded. A special tool was needed in order to safely disconnect her from her power source, but before he could ask for it, Pod 153 supplied it to him.

“Thanks, Pod,” he said, smiling at the support unit before returning to his task. Carefully, he aligned the tool in its socket about the black box, and with a gentle twist, extracted the compact fusion generator. He’d need to be fast, although…

“Pod, please run a full diagnostic of 2B’s black box, and scan for any abnormalities.”

_ [ Warning: diagnostic will prolong the amount of time that the black box is outside of Unit 2B’s system. ] _

“I’m aware of that,” he said, frowning slightly, “just...keep monitoring her vitals as well. If it gets to be a problem, I’ll shunt my own power into her as a temporary measure. I need to be sure about this.”

_ [ Acknowledged. Processing… ] _

That would also buy him the time he needed to replace the power delivery circuitry in the black box’ housing. The area was tight, and difficult to work in, but Nines’ hands were small, and so well-suited for this task. He imagined that 2B’s would be, as well--despite the strength she contained, her hands were surprisingly delicate.

_ [ Processing… ] _

He continued to work, replacing microcircuit after microcircuit. Defuse, remove, replace, refuse. Defuse, remove, replace, refuse. It was a methodical task, and Nines could feel the beginning of the exhaustion of it all.

_ [ Processing… ] _

Defuse, remove, replace, refuse. Defuse, remove, replace, refuse. Over, and over, and over again, bending over her body and focusing his eyes on the tiniest of details. A scanner’s eyes were good for this sort of work, after all: observing the smallest details.

_ [ Processing… ] _

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the interface was repaired, and Nines stood back upright, letting out a sigh. The muscles in his back and neck were sore from the prolonged strain, something he’d have to fix later.

_ [ Processing… ] _

“This is taking a bit longer than I thought it would,” he thought aloud, frowning to himself.

_ [ Alert: Unit 2B is experiencing early stage power failure. Black box diagnostic approximately 68% complete. Unit will experience complete power failure approximately twenty minutes before diagnostic is complete. Proposal: discontinue diagnostic and replace black box. ] _

“What? No. Pod, I told you, I’m going to shunt my own power into her until the diagnostic is complete.”

_ [ Inadvisable. Connecting power systems in that way will put unnecessary strain on 9S’ power system. ] _

“I’m aware of that,” he replied, “but if I power down some of my non-essential systems until the diagnostic is complete, it should be fine.” Fishing the necessary cable from the materials Pod 153 had retrieved, Nines craned his neck to the side and opened the access port for his power system.

_ [ Alert: emergency power transfer system should not be used except as a last resort. ] _

“I know, I know,” Nines said, plugging one end of the cable into the exposed outlet, “chew me out _ after _ the diagnostic is complete.” Opening the same port on 2B’s neck, he plugged the other side of the cable into her. In that instant, the drain on his system became more than he’d anticipated. It felt cold, and incredibly uncomfortable, as if the life was being drained from his neck.

_ [ Analysis: Power failure averted. Warning: 9S experiencing mild power overload. ] _

“Ngh!” He grunted as he leaned over the table, bracing himself and clutching at the cable. “Pod, keep a monitor on my own black box temperature. If it becomes dangerously high, abort diagnostic so I can replace hers and discontinue the power share.”

_ [ Acknowledged. Processing… ] _

Well, that must have meant it wasn’t _ too _ bad. Still, the faster that his pod finished its task, the sooner he could disconnect and finish the repair.

_ [ Processing… ] _

Waiting was something of an agony, and he knew that, when the Commander learned about this, he’d likely be chastised for being so reckless. She just seemed like the type that didn’t want her soldiers taking unnecessary risks. And yet, for some reason, he had to make sure 2B was okay. He couldn’t explain why he was so protective of her, just that he was.

_ [ Diagnostic complete. Analysis: no abnormalities detected. Power surge in Unit 2B was a result of acute environmental stress. Proposal: disconnect power share and replace black box immediately. ] _

“You don’t...have to tell me…twice.” Nines grunted as he pushed himself up and pulled the cord from 2B’s neck. The relief was almost immediate, though he could still feel the residual exhaustion. _ Not even halfway done yet, _ he thought, and quietly hoped that the repairs to her coolant system wouldn’t be so involved.

Quickly--but still carefully--he replaced the black box within its enclosure just below 2B’s solar plexus, and watched as her systems flickered back to life from their restored power source. Sighing to himself, he let out a stretch, before stepping back for a moment.

“Pod, clear visual filter on visor input.” Just like that, the color returned, and Nines let out another sigh. “Alright, what’s next?”

_ [ Analysis: 9S has successfully completed maintenance of Unit 2B’s central power delivery systems. Tasks that remain include: replacing limbs, replacing coolant pump, replacing coolant filter, replacing coolant fluid, replacing lubricant filter, resurfacing neck dermis, resurfacing abdomen dermis, resurfacing limb joint dermis. Proposal: 9S should begin with the coolant system. ] _

Nines felt his eyes go wide as the list of tasks was laid out before him. Still, the most arduous of the tasks was complete, and he reasoned that if he was diligent, the rest wouldn’t take too long. He worked silently, taking parts from 2B’s body as was required and replacing them, repairing others in place that he could, and flushing and replacing both her coolant and her lubricant for good measure. Once that was complete, he moved on to the limbs. While there was something awkward and unsettling about seeing such a vivid reminder that they were not _ truly _ alive, Nines was able to push those feelings aside after her left leg was removed, and proceed with the replacements - which were fairly straightforward, in the scheme of things.

Finally, he closed her body panels back together, applying ample polycarbonate solution to allow her muscles to repair the connections that had been damaged, before beginning to resurface the dermis where her skin had been damaged. While this did put him in close proximity to many features of her anatomy that could otherwise be considered scandalous, he was too tired at this point and too focused on completing the repair to care.

Feeling his eyes beginning to lull, he moved to her neck, closing the port with his fingers that were numb with exhaustion before applying the resurfacing solution that would grow into proper artificial skin cells.

“Pod, mark maintenance complete.” He managed, leaning against the bed over 2B’s unconscious body.

_ [ Acknowledged. Repair operation complete at 22:21 hours. No further abnormalities detected in Unit 2B. ] _

Well that was good to hear. Smiling to himself, Nines hit the switch beside her bed to lower it to its proper height--forgetting the fact that he was leaning on it for support. It moved slowly enough, but the scanner felt his body folding over, laying awkwardly with his knees on the floor, and his upper body across the top of her bed, above her pillow. But with how long he’d worked, he figured a simple nap was in order, and so he let himself fall asleep, oblivious to the blood on her sheets, the pile of discarded parts beside her bed, or the pods floating beside both of them.

_ [ Confirming completion of repair work to Unit 2B. Proceeding with reboot sequence. ] _

There was a quiet whirring sound that was likely only audible because of the quietness of the room, and slowly 2B’s senses began to come back online, one by one.

Her eyes opened to stare up at the ceiling as her vision adjusted into focus.

_ [ Good morning, 2B. ] _

She groaned quietly as she shifted. It wasn’t that she’d never had repairs done, but this felt different, and had been more intense (gathering from what the scanner had told her beforehand). 

“Pod… how long was I out?”

_ [ Unit 9S began maintenance on 2B at 03:42 hours. Maintenance was completed at 22:21 hours. Total time under maintenance 18 hours, 21 minutes. ] _

“Damn,” She sighed and pinched her eyes shut. 

_ I shouldn’t have been so careless after the last mission. _

Slowly opening her eyes again, 2B moved to sit up, but that’s when she realized the scanner’s positioning. 

“9S…” She stared a moment. 

_ How could such an awkward position to sleep in be comfortable? _

_ 18 hours. He must have been exhausted. _

She felt her lips start to curve into a small smile, but just as quickly as it started to form, she straightened, flattening it out again. Moving to stand, she started to redress, though not overly quickly -- efficiently, is how she would have described it. Not looking back to the scanner until she was fully clothed again, she glanced to her bedsheets and the mess of old parts. 

“Pod, if I move 9S, can you change out the bed clothes and dispose of the old parts?”

_ [ Affirmative. Bed clothes will be changed and old parts disposed of. ] _

2B gave one nod and then moved to gently shift her arms behind the scanner’s knees and back in order to lift him away from the bed. Hoping she would not wake him, she simply stood by as Pod 042 cleaned up the mess of dirty bed linens and the worn parts from her repairs.

Once it finished, she moved to lay him down properly on the bed, but then a thought occurred to her.

_ It probably would have made more sense to simply have moved him back to his own quarters… _

_[ Hypothesis:_ _If 2B moved Unit 9S back to his own quarters, upon waking he may experience disorientation and confusion due to a change in locations without any memory of movement. ]_

2B turned to stare at Pod 042 then. 

It’s ‘face’, as always, was smooth, emotionless, and overall, unremarkable.

“...Fine, then.”

Looking back to the sleeping scanner once more, the combat android felt her right hand starting to clench into a fist. Before allowing her thoughts to travel any further, she simply turned and headed for the door.

_ And so it begins again. _

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 9S awoke on the Bunker, a new android freshly delivered to his quarters. Upon waking, he proceeded to speak with the Commander to receive his mission briefing, and was assigned to take care of maintenance for 2B, who was caught off guard by this assignment. 9S worked for 18 hours to complete a thorough maintenance of 2B, before collapsing at the head of her bed from exhaustion. When she awoke, she adjusted him for his own comfort, before leaving.


	4. Data Archive 010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This data archive contains a reconstruction of events following the repair of Unit 2B by the new Unit 9S, leading up to their second joint deployment to earth. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate the emotional state of Unit 2B upon her reconstruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Suggestive Themes

Consciousness came slowly to Nines as he rested in his bed. While his automatic repair processes had done some work to repair the muscles in his back and neck, they were still sore, which caused him to wince slightly as he sat up and yawned and stretched. It was somewhat remarkable just how well he’d slept, since he didn’t remember the trip back to his room, or even falling asleep, for that matter.

_ [ Good morning, 9S ] _ Pod 153 greeted him in what was probably the warmest expression it knew.

“Good morning, Pod,” he responded, yawning again, “thanks for bringing me back to my room after I finished up last night.”

_ [ Negative. 9S is still in Unit 2B’s quarters. ] _

“2B’s…” and then it occurred to him exactly what must have happened, and he felt the color drain from his face. But then, where was she?

“Um, Pod? Where _ is _ 2B?”

_ [ Unknown. 9S is to report to Command at earliest convenience to report completion of maintenance on Unit 2B and await further orders. ] _

“No, I need to find 2B first. She shouldn’t be moving around so soon after such an intensive maintenance.”

_ [ Proposal: 9S should open a communications channel to Unit 2B to advise her of this. ] _

“Oh, right. Pod, open a channel, please.”

_ [ Acknowledged. ] _ At once, an image of 2B was projected on his visor.

“Good morning, 2B,” he said, “I hate to cut to the chase, but you really need to get back to bed.”

_ [ Alert: the current time is 13:54 hours. The appropriate greeting would be ‘good afternoon.’ ] _

_ Yes, thank you Pod. _ He twisted his face at the Pod to show his dissatisfaction with its observation, hoping that 2B couldn’t see the face he made.

“...what? Sorry, you’ll have to repeat that.” 

There was the sound of steel clashing against steel, and then a grunt. 2B’s expression seemed intense, like she were fighting _ something _.

“Are...are you _ fighting?!” _Nines’ voice seemed to ring out in disbelief. “2B! You need to stop or your wounds won’t heal properly!”

_ [ Hypothesis: Unit 2B is most likely in the combat training facility. Proposal: 9S should proceed to the combat training facility. ] _

“Obviously. Thank you, Pod.” Nines huffed a sigh as he quickly made for her door--only to find that it hadn’t been adjusted to recognize him for entry and exit. “Oh come ON!” He shouted to no one in particular.

“2B,” he repeated over the comms, “you absolutely need to avoid any physical exertion for at least 18 hours following a procedure like that. Your system needs time to recover!” Not that he’d exactly complain at the opportunity to see her undressed again, but he’d rather avoid that if it meant she had to be hurt in order for it to happen.

For the briefest of seconds, the combat android considered _ pretending _ she didn’t hear him again, but then she stopped in her movements and held her sword still. 

“...Oh.”

Perhaps his suggestion should have occurred to her, but she couldn’t recall ever having to rest for perhaps more than half an hour after maintenance before being able to return to her usual duties.

“Pod, end program 7962,” 2B said with a sigh. 

_[ Acknowledged:_ _Program 7962 terminated. ]_

The scanner could likely hear her conversation with her Pod, and would hopefully be pleased that she actually listened to him. 

Well that was a relief. Nines smiled to himself as he heard her pod confirm the end of the training regimen--not that it was one he was familiar with.

“I’ll be waiting in your room to evaluate your condition,” he said after a moment. Hopefully it wouldn’t require anything more involved than reapplying some dermal resurfacing, which was a task he reasoned she could do herself, if he showed her how.

Nevermind the fact that he literally _ couldn’t get out. _

“Roger that,” 2B replied before the transmission ended.

She felt slightly irritated by the ordeal, but knew the scanner was (unfortunately) right. Admittedly, she _ knew _ she probably should rest at least a short while, but 2B felt impatient by that prospect, which is why she sought out to train and keep her skills sharpened until the scanner was rested…

Exiting the combat training facility, she walked down the main hallway and arrived at her quarters within perhaps five minutes from her last transmission. 

Upon recognizing her signature ID, the doors slid open.

As the door opened, Nines felt a smile creep onto his face. “Good morni- er, good afternoon, 2B.” It was good to see her up and about, and even better to see that she seemed to have taken to the replacement limbs so quickly. Still, there was the lingering knowledge in his mind that she _ needed _ to rest. The new circuits were much more delicate after having been freshly installed, and her muscle and skin needed time to set properly.

Looking at the scanner briefly when he appeared on the other side of the door, she walked past him to enter the room. As irritated as she may have felt with being reminded that she needed to rest, something about his expression caused it to wane.

“9S - thank you for performing all of my repairs and maintenance.” 

Presumably, now he’d leave to go do research, or hacking, or some of those other things scanners did -- things that combat androids had little knowledge of.

“You’re welcome, 2B,” he responded, “though if you’ll give me permission, I want to make sure you didn’t just undo any of that hard work.” There was a bit of a teasing smile on his face, but in reality, he was just glad that she was safe.

“Alright.” 

2B moved to the edge of her bed and assumed her resting position on her back. Her hands moved to rest on her abdomen and she simply stared up at the ceiling. Hopefully this would be quick.

“Pod, please evaluate 2B’s body, focusing on areas affected by recent maintenance, and report.”

_ [ Acknowledged. Scanning … … … analysis complete. Power systems have sustained minor damage from exertion. Healing of artificial muscles has been slowed by strenuous physical activity. Resurfaced dermal tissue showing intermittent failure. Proposal: 9S should re-apply dermal resurfacing compound to affected areas, and Unit 2B should refrain from physical activity until systems have recovered. ] _

As the pod reported its findings, Nines nodded along. “Okay, so it’s about what I was expecting,” he confirmed, “the dermal compound is easy to apply - just spray it on the affected areas. After that, you _ need to rest. _” He stressed the words as they came out, letting out a sigh. There was a combination of emotions playing through his mind right now; one of admiration for her ability to recover so quickly, one of affection that he couldn’t quite explain--perhaps because he’d put so much work into her well-being, he thought--and one of frustration from the realization that asking her to rest was akin to asking a fish not to swim.

Listening as Pod 153 gave its report, 2B lidded her eyes and sighed.

“9S, I can probably repair those things myself. I’m not anything close to a scanner unit, but you’ve already put a lot of time into my maintenance in the past few days.” She hesitated, but then added - 

“And...I guess I really _ will _ rest this time.”

“For both of our sakes,” Nines responds, “_ please do. _” The teasing smile is back. In truth, he found he’d happily perform her maintenance again, but he reasoned she didn’t want to be out of commission for any longer than possible.

At once, both of their pods lit up with a communication, which played on their display visors.

_ [> This is Operator 21O. Units 9S and 2B are to report immediately to the Commander for urgent mission briefing. <] _

“Acknowledged, 21O,” Nines responded, but added a moment later, “um, ma’am? Is 2B going to get a chance to rest? Her body required some pretty substantial repairs, and she hasn’t fully recovered yet.” He elected to omit the detail of her going directly to the training facility upon waking up.

_ [> Assuming she is in an operable state, she will be able to rest while _ en route _ to the surface. <] _

“I guess that works,” Nines answered, “alright, we’ll be right there. 9S out.” He sighed, then, and handed the canister of dermal regeneration compound to Pod 042.

2B listened to the transmission and was about to reply, but the scanner replied for both of them. Well, there was no point in responding now. Slowly, she moved to sit up on the edge of the bed.

Pod 042 gripped the canister in its small hands and then hovered closer to the combat android. Reaching for it, 2B glanced over the label (mostly to make sure she _ actually _ knew how to use the stuff) before sending the scanner on his way.

“Okay. I just need a few minutes. You can wait outside, or we can just meet at Command.”

“Right,” Nines nodded, and turned around, beginning to make for the door, but he paused. It was still bothering him how she’d taken _ that much damage _.

“Um 2B? If you don’t mind my asking, what exactly were you doing that your black box output increased to that extent?” He still faced the door so that, if she wished to perform the maintenance while he was there, her modesty wouldn’t be compromised. Still, his curiosity would never let him rest until he’d asked her what had happened.

Her hands moved to start loosening the tie to her skirt, but then the scanner spoke, and his question was one that tugged at the emotions she wasn’t supposed to have.

2B stared at his form, wondering if he’d turn to face her for her answer, but he kept his back to her. A faint smile formed on her lips, but it faded away as she spoke.

_ I hope you never have to know the truth, Nines. _

“...I’d been fighting machine lifeforms for a few hours -- wave after wave. They just kept coming.”

She continued to loosen the tie and then pulled her skirt away from her waist.

“I was becoming exhausted and started to become stressed in not knowing if I would be able to keep it up or not. The more time that passed, I began to think I’d simply go down until they’d become so numerous that they would suffocate me.”

2B looked away from the scanner as she spoke, and willed herself to focus on removing enough of her clothing to apply the dermal compound. He’d likely hear her shifting and the canister being opened and then the lid being replaced after a few moments.

“I overreacted. I thought of initiating the black box reaction so at least if I died, then perhaps they’d all be destroyed with me.”

Waiting a few moments for the compound to set just enough, she started to redress.

“That’s...all there is to it, really.”

“I’m not sure if I could imagine that,” he responded, having listened to her answer, “being so overwhelmed that I thought death was imminent.” Nines let out a sigh.

“Well, at least on this mission, assuming we’re going together, I’ll be there to back you up.” A smirk came across his face, not that she could see it. “I may not be the best in combat, but given the opportunity, I can probably hack into some of our opponents and cause them to self destruct.”

_ I hope you never have to have those feelings again. _

“You may be more of a liability, you know,” She suggested. “Though I suppose your hacking abilities _ could _ be useful.”

Really, she was almost teasing him, but her words were spoken completely seriously.

“You could always teach me how to use a sword better, you know,” Nines suggested, “that way, I’d be less of a liability, and better able to support you in combat, if the situation ever gets that hairy.” In truth, he knew that was beyond the scope of what most S-types were meant for, but if he was really going to be deployed to Earth and left to fend for himself, being better equipped certainly wouldn’t be a bad thing.

Once she’d tied the knot at her waist, she moved to stand. Pod 042 hovered low enough to grab the cannister and set it aside. 

9S’s suggestion was an interesting one and it could be useful, however on the other hand…

_ It might make you suffer more when that day comes again. _

“You should probably just try to avoid combat all together _ aside _ from hacking and having your Pod support you,” Her tone was dismissive.

“Anyway, we should head to command.”

With or without him, 2B walked past him out of her room and down the hallway.

“Oh, come on, 2B,” he chided, “I’m not _ that _ hopeless.” Though in truth, he didn’t actually know if he was or not—his only activity since activation was to repair 2B, after all. Wordlessly, he turned about and followed her out of the airlock, glad to be able to leave before it locked him in again.

The pair proceeded to make their way around the habitat ring towards the airlock that would lead them into command. It was only the second time that Nines was seeing the massive room, and he was still impressed by its scope, and the slew of monitors that covered the wall opposite the entryway. To either side of the elevator, stairways descended towards rows upon rows of desks where the Operators worked to support the ground units. His eyes caught 21O, and he frowned ever so slightly. _ Not even noticing me, huh? _

They stepped into the elevator and descended to the command level, and slowly—at least for 2B—approached. Being that 2B outranked him, Nines opted to let her alert the Commander of their presence.

Whatever the scanner said either fell on deaf ears, or 2B just chose to ignore him. Once she’d stepped off of the elevator platform, her eyes shifted to the easily the tallest android in the room (and also the most unique among them).

“Commander.”

While the command center of the bunker was certainly busy, the Commander was less distracted than usual. No operators swarm her. No datapad rests in her hand. This time she merely stood, staring at the large viewscreen in the distance, her arms folded loosely about her chest. She gave off the impression of waiting for someone, which panned out as 2B addressed her and she turned. She looked at 2B first, though her gaze flicked briefly to 9S before returning. Her expression did not change.

“2B. Good to see you up and about again. Entrusting 9S to your care was the correct decision, it seems. Your timing is perfect.” She looked at 9S once more, her face still unreadable, “Because we will need you both at your best. Orders have come from the Council of Humanity and we are to act immediately. Plans are being made for a major operation on the Earth’s surface, but we’ve observed concerning irregularities in the behavioral patterns of the machines. We will need our best scanner to travel to the surface, observe the target area, and determine what has, or is, triggering this unusual behavior pattern. This means you, 9S.”

She shifted her gaze to 2B, “2B, you will travel with him as support. As the data 9S will be gathering is vital, no harm may come to him. Is that clear?”

“Clear, ma’am,” Nines responded, “although-...never mind.” Doubts as to whether he was the right choice for this mission played into his mind. Still, he didn’t exactly have the authority to question the Commander’s decision or her wisdom.

_ Am I really the best scanner, though? _Something about this felt strange, but he couldn’t place his finger on it. Curiosity, he knew, would beg him to follow up on it later, but for now he could simply accept his orders and carry on.

As the Commander spoke, the combat android listened intently, though her expression did not change.

_ No harm may come to him. _

The words repeated in her mind.

“Understood.” 

For the briefest of moments, she thought of mentioning that she needed just a little longer before departing (per 9S), but she kept it to herself.

However, something else did occur to her.

“Knowing that 9S is vital to this mission, it should be explicitly noted that he is not to engage in any close-combat, correct?”

_ Sorry Nines, this is for your own good. _

If the Commander noticed that 9S almost questioned here orders, she did not react or mention it. Instead, she focused on 2B when she asked about the scanner. She kept her gaze on the battler when she replied, nodding sharply once and speaking like 9S wasn’t even in the room, “That is correct. He will be relying on you for combat support entirely. He may engage with his pod if the situation critically warrants it, but absolutely must keep his distance. He is to focus on his given task and I expect him to be thorough.” 

She turned slightly on her heel to face 9S fully after turning 2B’s clarification into iron-clad orders, choosing now to acknowledge his existence, “9S, Operator 21O will deliver your full briefing along with all necessary details to accomplish your mission. She will be your contact in the field as well. Report to her at once. 2B…”

She tilted her head towards the other android, “I need to go over a few details regarding planning for the next stage of the operation before you go. Follow me.” She turned away from both of them, her ponytail swishing gently as she put some distance between herself and the operators. She assumed 2B would follow as requested and that 9S would be a good scanner and not whine about being blacklisted for close combat.

“Understood.” Nines snapped to a salute, before turning about and making his way back to the lift he’d just descended with 2B, leaving her alone with the Commander.

* * *

As he’d seen her on the way in, Nines was able to proceed to 21O’s workstation from the command floor without too much difficulty. Still, as he’d only briefly met her, he wasn’t sure how he should approach without it being awkward. _ Best to stick to protocol. _

“Operator 21O?” Nines began as if he were standing on a loose rock in the midst of a river, “I’m 9S, here on the Commander’s orders for a briefing on this coming mission.”

The Operator shifted, seemingly annoyed by something. “Um, 21O?”

“‘Ma’am,’” she corrected sternly, “it’s ‘Operator 21O, Ma’am,’ or ‘Operator’ to you.” Nines felt his eyes widen at her assertion, and he had to quiet a sigh before it came out. This was going to be more of a challenge than he’d thought.

“Sorry, ma’am,” Nines apologized, “I’m still getting used to just how much protocol I’m expected to follow.”

“Then when in doubt,” she responded, turning in her chair to face him, a flash of anger in her blue eyes, “you ought to adhere to it as strictly as possible.” There was a substantial bite to her words that caught Nines off guard.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied shakily, instinctively straightening his posture to attention. _ But...she’s not even my superior. Why am I at attention for _ her _ ? _ Still, he dared not to let his attention slip. As pretty as she was, he could almost feel the murderous intent coming from her eyes. And yet…

“Ma’am, can I ask a question?”

“You may.”

“Why...are you being so hostile towards me? Have I done something to offend you?” Nines’ voice rang with concern, and he watched as the tension in 21O’s shoulders seemed to build, before she let out a long sigh and turned back to her workstation.

“...I was the Operator for the previous Ni-, 9S,” she admitted. “He was killed in battle while outside of operating range.” Well that certainly explained a lot, and Nines suddenly felt a substantial weight fall on his shoulders.

“...I see.” The previous 9S. So there had been other 9S units before? There couldn’t have been more than one or two, since he had no memories or extra personality data loaded into him--it was as if he’d just been created as the first of his kind. Being killed outside of operating range meant that the previous 9S hadn’t been able to upload his consciousness data beforehand.

_ “Nines-- er, 9S -- I’m ready now, however…” _2B’s voice rang in his mind. He’d caught 21O about to say the same nickname. That could only mean that 2B knew the previous 9S, too.

“I’m guessing you were close with the previous 9S,” he said after a moment, “I’m sorry for your loss, 21O, ma’am.”

The Operator tilted her head slightly in his direction, but didn’t speak or fully face him. Not immediately anyway. He was having trouble reading her from this angle, but a moment later, she responded.

“Your sentiment is prohibited,” she said quietly after a moment, before turning back to face her workstation properly. “...but appreciated.” For a moment, Nines wondered if there was anything he could say or do to help the situation. It was clear that 21O had been affected by the loss--anyone with eyes could see that much, and yet she was still clinging to that same mantra that 2B had quoted to him. ‘_ Emotions are prohibited,’ _ he thought, _ but then why do we still have them? _

“...so,” Nines spoke again, relaxing his posture some, “what can you tell me about the mission?”

21O seemed to welcome the distraction, and her hands flew across the control interface, bringing up a series of maps, detailing a deep forest region that their satellites had difficulty fully detailing. But with a few more keystrokes, she’d overlaid it with map data that had been gathered by other S units.

“The target area is approximately ten square kilometers on the surface, however, the last scanner to report from the area discovered a substantial cave system that appeared to connect with some ancient ruins.” On the screen in front of him, the map shifted to a three dimensional view, and the cave system was outlined, sprawling downward from a single access point, though it was demonstrably incomplete.

“However, before he could map the cave system fully, he found himself overwhelmed by machines, and uploaded this map data to the Bunker just as his signal was lost. He also described how the machines in the area seemed to be collecting local fauna into holding areas and providing fluid and sustenance.”

“So I’m guessing that’s what we’re going to investigate?” 9S found himself extremely curious at the prospect of this strange behavior from the machines. Still, he failed to fully understand why the Commander was so concerned about what he reasoned was probably a research operation by the machine lifeforms into the biological life on Earth. Could something like this really jeopardize a military operation?

“That is correct,” 21O answered, “you are to gather as much information on this behavior as possible, and map out as much of the underground cave system as possible. We believe that there may be a machine server in these caverns, similar to that which was destroyed in Oahu at the start of Project YoRHa, but we need you and 2B to confirm it. A network of underground caverns would also explain how readily the machines have been able to adapt to some of our attacks in the past, so any information you can gather to that end would be invaluable.”

“Got it,” he said with a smile. This might actually be a fun mission, even if it was going to be dangerous. “And I’ll get to listen to your sweet voice giving me operational support?”

That struck a nerve. He could see from 21O’s sudden pause and the clenching of her fists that such teasing was _ not _ welcome, but that only made it that much more enticing.

“Flattery will win you no favors.” She said curtly.

“Oh come on,” he answered, “I wasn’t exactly lying. If I’ve gotta go to the surface and have someone talking in my ear, I’m glad she’s easy to listen to.”

At that, 21O swiveled about and stood to face him, her eyes flashing with fury. For a moment, Nines was afraid she would hit him, but the moment passed, and she spoke in a very quiet, very serious voice.

“You are not the first 9S to attempt to flirt with me,” 21O’s words struck out with what he would later learn was her usual venom. “He learned very quickly that such advances were not welcome, and I would suggest you do the same. Otherwise, should something unfortunate happen, I might not feel your loss as keenly as I feel his.” The Operator stood back upright, and huffed a sigh. “That concludes your mission briefing. I will be providing operational support while you are on the surface. You are dismissed to reconvene with 2B and proceed to the flight deck to await further orders.”

“R-right! Yes, 21O, ma’am! Thank you, 21O, ma’am!” Nines could feel the tension from that interaction weighing on his mind, and he desperately wished to be off the station. Clearly, he’d crossed a line, and the more physical distance he could put between himself and his Operator, the better. He stiffened into a quick salute, before turning about and making for the airlock door to look for 2B.

* * *

2B followed the Commander wordlessly. 

She did not look back to where the scanner had been sent off to and simply focused ahead. In some manner, she already knew what some of these additional details would be, just not _ who _ the target would (presumably) be.

Had Nines already pried too far into something..? 

Once the Commander judged the distance to be appropriately far enough, she suddenly stopped and turned on her heel, arms still folded loosely across her chest. She somehow seemed tense, despite how calm and cool she clearly meant to portray herself.

“2B,” she began, her tone low enough to be heard by 2B and no other, “9S’ mission is vital, but there’s another reason I’m dispatching you as support. There have been a number of recent sightings of the rogue YorHa unit, A2. She is your next target.”

The Commander paused, the barest hint of a frown tugging at her features, “You are to be on the lookout for her, as she has been spotted more than once in the target area.” She leaned forward slightly, eyes locked on 2B’s blindfold, “She’s dispatched a number of E units already. I trust that fact tells you what you need to know about the dangers. The Council of Humanity has demanded her execution. So far, YorHa has failed to deliver.” 

She straightened, “Reconnaissance data will be transmitted to you upon leaving this room. Proceed to an access point before leaving the Bunker. If 9S asks, tell him it’s detailed patrol data and known strategic placement of the machine units within the landing zone.” Her eyes flicked past 2B to 9S and 21O, whose interactions were quickly becoming heated. Her brow furrowed.

“And 2B,” she added, her voice dropping to a cold whisper but still audible, “The directive concerning 9S remains in effect.”

She passed the combat unit after that, walking back to where she was before just as 9S scrambled away from 21O.

2B stopped abruptly in place once the Commander turned. Her expression did not change as the details of the mission were revealed. 

_ A...2. _

The naming scheme threw a question in her mind, but she kept it to herself. When the Commander met her eyes she then began to understand the true gravity and importance of taking out her target.

“Understood,” She replied.

The combat android was about to ask to be excused, but then the Commander lowered her tone.

_ The directive concerning 9S remains in effect. _

Before she could acknowledge her superior’s words, 2B found herself standing in place for just a moment.

_ Understood. _

Nodding once to herself, made her way back to the elevator platform and back to the main hallway to reach an access point.

_ This one may be a challenge yet. _

_ I just hope Nines doesn’t get in the way. _

* * *

A quick glance of the command deck revealed to Nines that 2B had already departed, so that likely meant that she’d already left and was headed to the catapult, which was directly opposite the command deck on the habitat ring. So, with a slightly quickened pace thanks to his interaction with 21O, the scanner made his way there. Somewhat to his surprise, he found 2B paused at the data terminal.

“Hey, 2B,” Nines greeted her as he walked up, “ready to get going?”

She’d checked her periphery discreetly before logging into the terminal and been careful to listen for approaching footsteps. Still, as she began to read the details the Commander had sent her, she found herself distracted and did not seem to notice the scanner approaching.

Thankfully, she’d just about finished reading the message as his voice registered.

“...Yes,” 2B said with one nod. She did not look at him right away and let her eyes linger at the screen before she saw her credentials were no longer visible.

Nines had to fight the temptation to look over 2B’s shoulder at the mail she was reviewing - after he failed for a moment. What he’d seen looked like the map data 21O had shown him, only it had some specific areas marked. If he had to guess, these were areas where command anticipated that they’d encounter greater interference from the machines. It would make sense to give her that data, specifically—after all, he’d been prohibited from fighting.

“You know, we’re kind of lucky that we get to use flight units for this mission. They’re so expensive, I can’t imagine they usually let us grunts anywhere near them.”

Starting to walk down the hall towards the hanger, 2B simply assumed the scanner would follow her. She’s silent in response to Nines’s chatter, though that likely wasn’t too unusual. 

_ I’ve got to find a way to locate A2 without Nines knowing about it, or becoming curious of it. _

Even as they reached the hangar and stepped into the elevator, the combat android was silent with thought. Perhaps the scanner would just think she wasn’t as talkative today. In the back of her mind 2B hoped he would not comment on it.

A frown formed on Nines’ face as he followed behind. Her silence in response to his statement bothered him. Not that such a thing was necessary, but he couldn’t help but think that she seemed distracted. What limited interactions he’d had with the other androids on the station indicated that, even if it annoyed them, they would at least engage in conversation.

After a moment of silence on the lift, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Uh, 2B? Is everything alright? You seem distracted.” Of course, then he remembered what he’d figured out from his conversation with 21O—2B had known the previous 9S. That would certainly explain it, depending on how close they were.

And there, he inquired, just as she had been anticipating.

“Nothing is wrong. I’m just a little sore from movement.” 

Replacement parts were always a pain in the ass. Whereas it was convenient to be able to replace them without having to rebuild an entire chassis, it had the sometimes unfortunate side effect of physical discomfort for a short while afterwards due to the fittings from the new parts integrating with the old.

2B did not look at him as she spoke. They passed down small groups of Operators, who were responsible for the maintenance of flight units, as well as an assortment of other YoRHa androids.

“Huh, didn’t realize you battle-types were so sensitive to discomfort,” he let a bit of a smile through his words, as if to tease her. And to hint that he knew that it was very likely to be something more than that. But, he reasoned, they could talk on the flight, in case she didn’t want to discuss such things around other androids.

Finally approaching the hangar, he opted to let 2B take the first flight unit, since the catapult could only launch one at a time.

“Perhaps you wouldn’t realize it since you’ve never sustained any combat injuries severe enough to require replacement parts,” She replies curtly.

Seeing the flight units prepared for them ahead, 2B broke off from the scanner to step walk ahead, leaving him behind unless he picked up the pace.

“You should have the coordinates already programmed into your flight unit.”

Without any other words or even a glance, the combat android stepped up into the device. Feeling the straps and fittings move into place, she was down and out of the Bunker’s airlock in seconds.

“Well no, but…” Nines sighed, deciding against pursuing it further at this point. He watched as the massive exosuit was moved into place, and 2B stepped in. It closed about her body, as her pod nestled itself into the appropriate alcove, before the entire contraption turned about and launched her into the vacuum of space.

Then it was his turn.

Nines couldn’t help but be giddy at the prospect of piloting one of these devices. Sure, he had questions for 2B, and sure, he had thoughts to think about the Commander and some inconsistencies in this mission, but all of those were pushed from the front of his mind as the mechanism was poised in front of him. Looking to the operator for confirmation, she nodded, and he climbed into place.

It all happened in a blur. The large panels of the flight unit closed around his form, and he felt his consciousness and body controls being routed from his actual body into the device itself, before it turned about and was catapulted out into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 9S awoke in 2B’s quarters and was alarmed that she was moving about so soon after such an extensive repair. After convincing her to return to her room, the pair were summoned to the command deck for a mission briefing. Abnormal machine activity on the surface needed thorough investigating, so they were being deployed together to accomplish this. However, 2B was informed of an alternate motive: A2 had been spotted in the area. 9S met with 21O for further information, and his attempts at flirting with her backfired horribly, before 2B and 9S departed in their flight units towards earth.


	5. Data Archive 011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events surrounding YoRHa Unit 9S and YoRHa Unit 2B’s arrival on earth, for their second joint deployment. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate the emotional state of Unit 2B upon her reconstruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: violence, angst, language

Earth danced below them. While Nines knew that there was a very substantial war waging on the surface, from this altitude, it was invisible. All that was left was the planet’s pristine beauty, a world worth fighting for. A world whose inhabitants had been cast out. A world occupied by a vile enemy. While Nines didn’t understand what had driven the aliens to invade, or why they hadn’t sought peaceful coexistence with the humans, it didn’t change the fact that their role was to end the machines and end the aliens and provide a path for humanity to return.

_ No matter the cost. _

That thought drew a frown from him, not that anyone could see it inside the flight unit. That he was at least the second 9S meant that he’d died before, and without having ever backed up his data once. Curiosity drew him to know what had happened before, and to get to know his partner better as well. But was it really okay to ask?

“Hey 2B?” Nines chimed in over the comm line between them. “Mind if I ask you something kind of personal?”

As they made their journey from the Bunker to the destination on earth, 2B had asked the scanner to cut his chatter so she could rest. She had her flight unit set to auto-pilot to the coordinates that were pre-programmed and given Pod instructions to wake her if it detected any machine lifeforms within a 1000 meter radius of them in case she needed to engage. Of course she had not explicitly stated that 9S couldn’t wake her, but she figured it would be obvious if she said she needed him to be quiet so she could rest (per his own suggestion) earlier. 

_ [ Unit 2B is currently resting. Proposal: Tactical support Pod 042 can be requested to send an a wake alert to Unit 2B. ] _

“No, that’s alright, she needs to rest,” Nines’ frown deepened. “Hey, Pod 042? Can you tell me if 2B knew the previous 9S? Did you know him?” The conversation would be a lot less personal with a pod, but at least he could temporarily sate his curiosity this way.

_ [ No data found regarding this query. ] _

“Huh.”

It stood to reason that, unless Pod 042 got reassigned, it _ should _ have known some details about that.

“Alright then,” he responded, “keep your secrets.” Nines sighed to himself mentally. Flying without someone to talk to was going to be boring. Well, if she didn’t move her body, that would still count as resting for the purposes of healing. And besides, the mental stimulation might help her circuits acclimate to use more quickly.

“Pod 042, go ahead and send a wake signal to 2B.”

_ It’s too quiet up here, alone. _

_ [ Request acknowledged. Proceeding to wake Unit 2B. ] _

There was no further response from Pod 042, but a few moments later the combat android did awaken. 

“Pod....did you wake me because we’re nearing our destination?” 

_ [ Negative. Unit 9S requested that Tactical support Pod 042 send a wake alert to 2B. ] _

A pause.

_ [ However, there are approximately 90 minutes flight time remaining before reaching the destination. ] _

Finally, 2B transmitted directly to the scanner.

“Yes, 9S?

“Sorry to wake you,” he apologized quietly, “but I was wondering if I could ask you a personal question.” There was a weight to Nines’ voice that 2B likely hadn’t heard from this incarnation yet, a weariness that carried some of the weight of their circumstances.

2B stared for a moment. A personal question?

“If the nature of your question is ‘personal,’ then it likely has little relevance to our mission, which is what we should be focusing on.”

“Well…” To some extent, she had him there. His wonderings didn’t really have too much to do with their current situation or mission, and yet the question hung in his mind.

“I guess you could argue that it’s something that’s been on my mind, which could serve to distract me in battle or during the mission.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. He could already hear what she was going to say, but he figured it was worth trying anyway. The mystery of his past life was incredibly enticing.

“...Go ahead,” She said, but not without some hesitation. Really, 2B wasn’t certain what he’d be inquiring about at this point, but whatever it was couldn’t be good - at least not for _ his _ sake.

“Did...did you know the previous 9S?” He asks, the hesitation playing through his voice. He was curious, but he also knew this _ might _ be a point of pain for her.

2B was quiet. Since he was asking in this manner, it meant he already knew there was a previous 9S.

“...Yes.”

“Can you tell me anything about him?” Nines paused a moment, before the need to justify his question prompted him to add. “Operator 21O seemed...almost like she was upset with me for not being him, and I guess it’s just bothering me, is all.”

“He wasn’t much different than you. As for why Operator 21O seemed upset, I’m not sure, though she too, should remember that YoRHa have no place for emotions.”

“But if we’re not supposed to feel them, why don’t the humans just remove them from our programming? Certainly would be much less of a hassle…”

“...I don’t know, but there isn’t really a point in trying to find answers to such questions. The only humans left are those on the moon, and you have no way of communicating with them” 

A pause.

“...And I’d suggest _ not _ trying to, either.”

2B’s tone had a bit more bite than usual.

Nines audibly stammered at her response. He certainly wasn’t expecting that sort of bite, but after a moment, he sighed.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he said, “though I’m trying to figure out why she was upset, regardless of whether or not she was supposed to be. Do you know if she was close to the previous 9S at all?”

Though the scanner could not see it, 2B was clenching her hands as he spoke.

“I don’t know. I can’t speak for her.”

“...were you?”

_ Goddamnit. _

2B remained quiet. Perhaps the scanner would wonder if his transmission went through.

“We worked together for a few missions. That’s all I can really say.”

_ Was that really all? _Somehow, Nines felt like there was more to it than that, but he couldn’t place exactly why he thought that.

“Must’ve been a little awkward for me to be doing your maintenance, then,” he responded, but immediately wished he could take it back. Of all the things he could say, when he knew, when he _ knew, somehow, _ that the topic was upsetting her, that had to have been the worst.

“...Perhaps it was more awkward for _ you_,” She suggested. At least he _ seemed _ initially embarrassed by it. What went on while she was offline was anyone’s guess but the scanner’s.

“N-no, ma’am,” he stammered, but immediately his mind flashed to the mental image of 2B lying naked on the bed before him, before he’d started doing work on her, and he fell silent.

“...”

“...As I thought,” 2B said. Internally, she was slightly amused, which she figured was better than focusing on the painful memories associated with him.

“...And don’t call me ma’am,” She added.

“-ah, sorry, 2B!” He responded, “a-and I don’t mean to say that you’re not pretty or anything, j-just that I was focused on getting the work done so you could recover more quickly.” Nines paused his verbal diarrhea, and let out a sigh.

“Whatever,” 2B said dismissively. Perhaps the scanner could even imagine her rolling her eyes. With that, she ended herself of the transmission. That was enough of that for now.

“A-and I didn’t stare, either,” he added, “much as I _ wanted _ to, I knew you might never forgive me if I did…”

_ [ Alert: Unit 2B has disabled communications. Transmissions from 9S are not being received. ] _

“Great,” Nines responded, “just great. Now she probably hates me or something.” Why did he have to have such a good memory? All he wanted now was to stop thinking of her in that posture. Though even as he did, he couldn’t help but notice that, buried in her expression, was a good bit of melancholy. This also caused him to wonder…

_ [ Alert: Approaching atmospheric entry point. Approximately 60 minutes to touchdown. ] _

  
  


The forest they landed in was dense, save for the clearing that had just enough open area to make their descent fairy easy. 2B kept to herself the rest of the flight, and thankfully the scanner hadn’t tried to press her too much for communications. 

Feeling the release of the mechanisms from her body, the combat android stepped out of her flight unit and onto the grass. Though she had been to Earth many times, _ this… _

_ It’s so green. I didn’t know earth had such dense groupings of trees like this. _

Stepping a few meters away from their landing point gave her flight unit enough clear radius to start to reconfigure itself into its more aerodynamic form, which looked more like a small aircraft. Within moments it took to the sky, leaving the green ring of trees it had landed in far behind. 

Moments later, 9S stepped out of his flight unit, having landed approximately ten meters behind her in the clearing. The entire descent, he’d been completely enraptured by the beauty of the planet. Even now, the massive deciduous trees about them inspired a feeling of awe. Quietly, he removed his blindfold, quitting the heads up display so that he could take in the scene uninhibited. The treeline formed a circle about them at a rough thirty-meter radius, and while the trees at the edge of the forest seemed normal, according to the record (only rising some twenty to thirty meters), he could see that some behind those and deeper into the forest rose up to over two hundred meters, with canopies that wove together and blocked every scrap of light below.

“Wow…” he admitted quietly some moments later as he was turning about, his eyes wide as he simply stared. Above the mixed greens of the canopy, the planet’s blue sky was interrupted by high clouds of white, painting a scene that could only be described as beautiful.

“2B! Look!” Nines pointed frantically as soon as he spied it. A hawk circled in the sky over the forest. It must have been at least a kilometer away, and as he watched, it turned into a dive, aiming for what he assumed was some unfortunate prey.

This area, unlike the others she’d been to, had no outward evidence of human occupation. Of course she recalled seeing a few structures scattered about on the detailed map they were provided, but there were none as far as the eye could see for now…

Turning to look where the scanner pointed, she spied the hawk beginning to aim downwards in a fury beneath the treeline. 

The expanse of trees was..._ beautiful, _and even the combat android found herself entranced by it, at least until Pod 042 spoke.

_ [ Alert: Multiple machine lifeforms are approaching the area. ] _

Pod 042’s warning drew a scowl from 9S.

“Aw, man,” he admitted, “they just had to go and ruin this scene.” In truth, before the pod had spoken, he’d been about to lie back in the grass and stare up into the sky. The slight chill of the air, combined with the gentle breeze, made the idea incredibly appealing. No, it wasn’t related to their mission, but he almost didn’t care, for how good it sounded.

Instinctively, Nines gripped at his sword, but then he remembered the Commander’s and 2B’s words, and he looked to her, either for guidance, or for permission.

“We don’t get to choose when we fight,” 2B said with her usual terseness. 

She drew her sword quickly, gaze scanning around the dense forest surrounding them on all sides for movement.

“9S, get somewhere safer -- somewhere you can still hack, but be out of the enemy’s way!” She instructed.

“Easy for you to say!” Nines about yelled back, and immediately began looking about for somewhere that he could hide.

“Pod!” He shouted, and on cue, his floating companion gave its response.

_ [ Analysis: there is a large boulder approximately ten meters to the east. Proposal: 9S should take shelter behind the boulder. ] _

“Oh, so all I get to do is run and hide?”

_ [ Affirmative. ] _

“Just great.” The agitation in his voice was palpable. Nevertheless, Nines made for the boulder, and ducked down behind it, likely obscuring his presence from the machines that approached. If he was lucky, he’d be able to subjugate them, one after the next, and dismantle their entire assault.

The scanner’s complaints fell on deaf ears -- all 2B really cared about was that he was safe, and no amount of complaining from him was going to get a response at this point.

The machines came quickly then -- mostly smaller ones, but a few medium sized ones wielding axes and heavier weaponry.

“Is there no place that isn’t infested with these damned machines?” The combat android asked, before swiftly side-stepping the thrust of a machine sword and using her own to impale another machine.

Pod 042 was near her, sending a volley of laser projectiles at the non-shield-wielding machines. 

Nines, meanwhile, could only hear the sounds of combat coming from 2B’s direction. He wasn’t exactly powerless, but in a close-range fight, he knew he might prove to be something of a liability. From here, though, he could do one thing, and it was something he could do very well: hacking.

Targeting one of the smaller machines in the back, he let his consciousness slip inside it systems. Dodging volleys of black and orange, he made his way to its core and overwrote its functions with ease, taking it over. From there, he launched his assault into the next, slightly larger machine. Its defenses were slightly more robust, but still no problem for him as he conquered it. From here, could he really try for the largest among them? It was too small to be a goliath-class, but it was far and away the largest machine in the pack.

“Here goes nothing,” his voice echoed out from the machine’s audio processor, but before any of the others could react, he was in its head. This one proved to be a bit tougher, with a near-endless stream of orbs for him to dodge and offensive barriers to dismantle. However, it soon fell, and he found himself in control of the machine that stood more than twice as high as the others. Stooping down, his armored arms extended, he began to twirl, sending all of the nearby machines flying, destroying most of the smaller ones, and severely damaging the larger ones.

Behind him, he could feel some of the more ranged machines having wisened up, launching their projectiles towards him. Standing upright once more, he began to twirl again, only this time angling the armor on his arms to provide lift, as he began to hover over towards his attackers. He could feel this body beginning to take damage, but he wanted to take out as many of the machines as possible before being returned to his own body. Landing in the midst of them, he felt the armor on first his right, then his left arm shatter and break off. Without that fortification, the rate with which he was taking damage increased, and he felt himself sigh.

_ Well, it was fun while it lasted, _he admitted, before triggering the machine’s self-destruct sequence and ejecting his consciousness.

The blast rocked the entire area of the clearing where the machines had been coming from, and even from as far away as he was, he could feel the heat of it. Satisfied with his handiwork, he turned towards 2B.

This time, 2B was prepared for the subjugation of the machines, so she did not hesitate when she saw one attacking the others. 

“9S! Keep...doing that!” She grunted as her sword pierced through another machine’s torso. 

The scanner’s work was creating a diversion of sorts, which made it all the easier to take out the remaining machine lifeforms one by one.

The combat android’s gaze shifted to the boulder the scanner was hiding behind -- good, the machines hadn’t noticed that’s where he was just yet. In the briefest moments she had her attention away from the battle, an axe came swinging at her in an arc, but 2B managed to catch the glint of steel in her periphery just in time so that it only grazed her left arm.

“Roger!” Nines chimed over his comm line, the sounds of the battle silencing his ability to hear 2B directly. He needed a count, and to formulate a plan for how to better take care of this situation.

“Pod, how many enemy units are remaining, and what classifications? Broadcast analysis over comms, please.”

_ [ Analysis: detecting sixty-seven machine lifeforms closing within one hundred meters; forty-one small, sixteen large, four massive, and six aerial. ] _

_ Damn, that’s a lot! _Nines swore to himself as he reviewed the map data that Pod 153 was displaying on his HUD. They all seemed to be coming from one direction, at least, which meant that he could predict their movements.

“2B, see if you can draw them to the far side of the clearing. I’ve got an idea, but I need to get behind them.” If they all closed on her, he could start subjugating them from behind--but only if they hadn’t yet identified him as a threat. He’d target the aerial units first, and then would aim for the massives, and work his way down--assuming 2B didn’t just annihilate them all before he could assist.

2B grunted, dashing out of the way of another axe swing. She could barely hear the scanner over the noise of the numerous machine lifeforms, but she heard enough to get the jist of it.

“Where are they even coming from?” The combat android felt herself ask as she started to run to try and get them to chase her towards the far side of the clearing. She didn’t have to look back to know that most of them were starting to follow her.

_ Just a little more… _Nines watched as 2B began running away from him, and sure enough, the machine lifeforms followed after. Whether for a lack of processing power, or simply because they were completely focused on the battle unit, none of them seemed to notice the scanner leaning against the bolder. The one flaw in his plan, the one gamble was that if any of them opted to turn around, he would be completely exposed.

_ I’ll just have to finish this before that can happen, then. _

Slipping into the first aerial unit was easy once he was able to establish a connection. While it was harder to reach than any of the ground units, it was at its core a small machine, which meant that the barrier was absolutely no challenge for him. One after another he subjugated them, and their fire towards 2B would begin to stop, until it had all ceased. All he needed from this point was one or two of the massive machines, which were bringing up the rear of the pack. They couldn’t move as quickly, and so that made them easy targets--at least to start the hacking. The last one had been a bit tricky to get through once he was in its ‘head’, but now that he knew what to expect, it was just a matter of time.

Deftly, his consciousness slipped around the endless streams of orange and black globes it launched towards him - different bits of logical deterrence aimed at forcibly dislodging him that he visualized in that way. Its secondary and tertiary defenses fell, and once the core was exposed, he took it over with ease.

_ One down, one more… _However, as Nines turned his attention to the second massive he’d need to fully secure his plan, one of its heads swiveled around and looked directly at him.

“Oh crap!” He yelled, getting up from his position and beginning to run. A quick command was issued to the flying units and the massive that he’d successfully subjugated, directing them to begin their assault on the rest of their troupe, before Nines attempted to put as much distance between himself and the one that had seen him as possible.

“Pod, map a route through the forest as we move, and try to make sure I don’t fall.”

_ [ Acknowledged. ] _

“2B,” he posted over the comms, “looks like I pulled some attention after all. I’ve subjugated a number of the machines--all of the flying units and one of the really big ones--and have directed them to assist you. I’m heading into the forest to hopefully lose the one that saw me. I’ll work with my operator to secure rendezvous coordinates once I’m cl-” 

Nines’ voice cut out very suddenly, then, his transmission ending in static.

“Wait! 9S!” 2B shouted over the comm, but she couldn’t give too much attention to him since there were still machine lifeforms fighting against her.

“Get...AWAY!” She yelled, driving her sword through the heads, cores, limbs -- anything she could stab or kick away in order to disable them.

“9S! Come in!” 

_ [ There is no response. Unit 9S is out of range of communication. ] _

_ Out of range? What the hell? He’d only just started to try and escape! _

There would be no acknowledgement from 9S. However, after a few moments, another voice, this one softer and more feminine, came through the comm lines.

_ [ Analysis: Unit 9S has fallen into some manner of hole, which is preventing tactical support pod 153 from attending to him. Proposal: 2B should rendezvous with Pod 153 immediately. ] _

“A...hole?” 2B grunted after roughly kicking aside an empty-eyed machine body. 

_ Was it a cave-in like in the desert? Or was this some kind of trap? _

_ [ All machine lifeforms confirmed offline. Coordinates to tactical support Pod 153 have been marked on the map. ] _

2B glanced around at the numerous, broken machine bodies all around her. Their empty, lifeless eyes stared back at her, and she felt satisfied for the moment.

_ Now to find Nines. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: En route to Earth, 9S attempted to engage 2B in some conversation about the previous 9S, which quickly fell flat. The pair of androids landed in a clearing in a forest, but before they had a moment to breathe, they were attacked by machines. 9S hid per his orders, while 2B entered into combat with them. The scanner provided as much support as he could through hacking, but wound up being found out. Fleeing into the woods, he disappeared when he fell through a hole in the ground, and Pod 153 called for support from 2B once the machines had been dealt with.


	6. Data Archive 012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events surrounding YoRHa Unit 9S and YoRHa Unit 2B’s arrival on earth, for their second joint deployment. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate the emotional state of Unit A2 upon her reconstruction.

There were not very many occasions where A2 found herself wishing she hadn’t dismantled every hostile in sight. Briefly, this thought crossed her mind, given she now stands at the bottom of a hole in the ground with nothing but dissected machine corpses to keep her company. It further occurred to her, of course, that the alternative to this sudden bout of blessed silence would be conversing with machines. She scowled and kicked a nearby machine head toward the opposite wall of the hole in response.

She sighed, folding her arms while leaning back against a partially crushed boulder. This certainly seemed like the end, she mused, with no one caring that she still functioned with any capacity or the will to assist her. She closed her eyes, turning over her predicament a few times in her mind before her impatience gets the better of her. She pushed from the wall and stalked to the center of the hole. Her head tilted upward. Perhaps, she considered, something or someone useful might drop down here eventually. She would simply have to be patient.

She frowned, looking back at her handiwork, frustrated as reality whispered sweetly into her ear that miracles do not simply happen and that any god that may exist had long since turned his back on this world. She reached for her sword, considered stabbing the wreckage a few more times to make herself better, when 9S promptly dropped in and landed on her. She fell face first to the ground, too startled to even make a sound. There was silence for a few precious seconds.

“...owwwww.” Nines could feel the damage having racked up across his body as a result of the fall. At least, having landed on a machine, he hadn’t taken as much as he  _ could _ have.

“...Pod, how far did we fall?” There was no answer. “Pod?”

“Pound,” came a muffled voice from beneath 9S, “The word is pound, as in what I’m going to do to you…”

9S would feel shifting from below as the source of the voice began to move and push upward with sudden strength, “...If you don’t get off of me  **right now** !”

9S to looked down before complying, finding a very dusty and worn android with long, unkempt white hair glaring daggers at him through tangled tresses. Though science decreed it impossible to murder someone with a simple look, this perturbed woman seemed fully prepared to defy logic.

“-ah! Sorry about that, ma’am!” Nines pushed off the ground and about threw himself upright and off of the android.

Still, where was his pod? A cursory glance revealed that it was entirely absent from this area.

“Guess we’re stuck down here,” he said after a few moments. “I’m 9S, by the way.”

A2 sprang to her feet once 9S cleared himself off of her. She could dust herself off, and perhaps anyone else would, but she didn’t bother. Instead she regarded 9S with something akin to predatory curiosity, though her weapons remained in place. For now.

“That’s nice,” A2 replied, about as friendly as a mechanical cactus, “And just what are you doing down here?”

Nevermind why she, herself, was down here. The piles of scrapped bodies could be a clue, but she didn’t offer any explanation. She simply folded her arms and stared at 9S like he grew three more heads.

_ What’s  _ her  _ problem?  _ Nines had encountered some androids who were formal and terse before, but this was different. Perhaps in another circumstance, he’d find her short fuse to be a refreshing change, but right now, 9S felt somewhat cornered.

“...well I was running from some machines, when I leapt over a tall tree root, and started falling.”

He paused. “...you?”

A2 stared at the Scanner unit for a few seconds without replying. Then she looked away, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

“I was chasing some machines, leapt over a tall tree root, and fell,” she finally said after another minute of awkward silence, “So that’s it then.”    
She shook her head, a hand going to her hip while she muttered just loud enough to be heard by the other android, “Damn machines are getting smarter. Could be a coincidence, but…”

She stopped cold, as if suddenly self-conscious of being looked at, and shot a glare toward 9S, “What’re you starin’ at kid?”

_ What? _

“You were talking, so I was listening to you?” Confusion played through Nines’ voice as he answered what he presumed to be a battle type. She was too testy to be anything else.

“Anyway, I’m on a fresh deployment from the Bunker, to do some recon on the cave systems here. Command has some intel that the machines here have developed some strange habits, and also suspects that there might be another of their servers nearby.”

He paused, moving to lean against the wall, thinking for a moment.

“Hey, if we’re on the same side and you want to kill the machines, why don’t I give you the intel I’ve got on machine activity in the area?”

A2 did not reply to 9S. She simply grunted and folded her arms, turning her gaze away to stare at their rather irritating predicament. She perked slightly when 9S mentioned the Bunker. Her head tilted back, blue eyes staring at him again through her bangs. 

“You’re a scanner, right?” she inquired, her tone suddenly smoother and less irritated, “I don’t know who you are, and don’t really care why you’re here, but if you’ve got information on the machines, I’ll take it. Killing them is all that matters to me.” 

She looked up, eyes narrowed at their only possible avenue of escape, and added, “You scanner types are smart. You got any bright ideas for getting us out of this mess?”

“Can’t say that I do,” Nines admitted after a moment of thought, “but knowing 2B, she’s probably scouring the surface, looking for me. I’m just surprised my pod didn’t follow me down.”

Nines then began producing a data chip for the battler he was stuck with. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the extremely low light, he could at least make out her silhouette.

“Here,” he said after a moment, handing the storage media to her, “this is all of the intel we’ve been able to gather from this region, including map data for the surface, enemy patrols, and points of ingress to the underground cavern system.”

A2 grunts again when 9S affirmed that he doesn’t have any ideas either. The word ‘fantastic’ was written all over her face. Then he offered the chip. She pivoted her torso just enough to get a good luck at it, then she took it without complaint and stored it away. She could ask if he was sure, but doesn’t. Too late now! No backsies!

“I’ll examine it later,” she remarked, “Kind of useless right now.” 

Kind of like you, she mused internally, useless and trusting. She shrugged.

“So you have a partner, then,” she continued, “Expect a rescue?”

“2B? I guess you could say that. We were deployed together for this mission. Normally us scanner types work alone, but they sent 2B along this time, since command was expecting an elevated number of enemy hostiles.”

Nines sighed.

“If my pod were here, I’d just have it fly us back up the hole. I wonder why it didn’t follow me.” There were any number of reasons that he could imagine that might get in the way of it following, but if it could detect his blackbox signal, then it  _ should  _ have been making following him a priority. Though his current companion wouldn’t be able to see it, he frowned and knitted his eyebrows. This was quite the predicament.

A2 fixed her gaze on the distraught scanner and sighed, putting a hand to her hip and leaning to the left a touch. 

“You just said it yourself,” she said, “There’s an ‘elevated number of hostiles’. This is a hot bed of machine activity, which tends to disrupt communications and signals. So your… pod, was it? Your pod probably can’t detect you and this 2B--” 

She paused, the barest hint of a frown tugging at her features. 2B, huh? That’s not what she was used to hearing. Maybe this was a different type 2 model? She shook it off.

“--Might have her hands full.”

“True,” Nines admitted with a sigh, “but she’s pretty remarkable. I expect that, eventually, she’ll find that hole.”

Still, there had to be  _ something  _ they could do.

“You never told me your name, by the way.”

“If you say so,” A2 said, not quite sounding like she believed him but wasn’t invested in arguing the point. Maybe he’d turn out right, after all, but even if he did…

She shrugged and turned away when he asked about her name, stepping forward to put some distance between them. Her footfalls tread upon earth and broken machines alike. She hardly cared.

“I’m aware,” she replied at last, “Names are useless in this world, you know. I could tell you, but if we die here, it won’t mean a thing.”

“Well yeah, but who says we’re going to die? After all, we both survived falling and,” Nines glanced about at the various machine corpses that had been all but annihilated, “clearly, you’re at least as good as 2B.”

“Oh, so you’re a flatterer too?” A2 inquired, what would normally be considered a tease blunted by how sarcastic she sounded, “Well, isn’t that nice? Sure, kid - 9S, whatever - I can destroy anything that comes after us down here, but do you know what I can’t do?” 

She whirled toward the wall before her and gave it a heavy punch. Then a kick. Then another kick.

“I can’t. Kill. This. Goddamned. WALL!”

She turned toward 9S, who she can barely make out at this distance, and snapped, “So no, we won’t die from the machines. Boredom? Probably. Real exciting way to go, too. I hear good things.” 

The sarcasm is dripping at this point.

“Hey, no need to get so upset,” Nines responded gently, “I was just trying to say that the likelihood of us dying before we figure out how to get out is pretty low right now.” Her strength had been impressive, as with each strike, bits of dust fell from the ceiling above them.

“Hey, can you help me look for an access point on the wall? Maybe if I can hack in, I can find a way for us to get out of here.”

“I’m not upset!” A2 snapped again, clearly upset, “But fine, okay? Fine. Whatever you say.” She waved a dismissive hand that 9S may or may not be able to see in the nearly worthless lighting. Then he makes a useful suggestion. 

“Access point, huh? That’d be convenient. Alright,” she muttered, unconcerned with whether he actually heard her reply or not. She turned back to the wall and began examining it, feeling around and squinting in the darkness.

Nines himself began looking on the wall to see if there were any irregularities that could suggest an access terminal, though “looking” wasn’t really the right word. His hands slid along the smooth surface in the dark, mentally constructing a map of it.

A very boring map.

“No luck over here, anything over there?”

A2 did not answer at first, but 9S might have noticed that she suddenly ceased movement. In fact, if he listened close, he could have detected muttered cursing.

“Yeah. Yeah I did. Wonderful,” she said after her grumbling ceased, “But looks like I smashed it. Tch.”

She brushed her hair back and scowled, “Whatever. I’ll keep checking, but you might wanna come up with a back up plan.”

_ Backup plan?!  _ Outside of finding the hole where they’d fallen and shouting up it, hacking into an access panel was  _ the  _ plan.

“Well,” Nines said, “if it’s out of commission, all we can probably do is wait.” If this android was anything like 2B, that news itself would count as torture. Smirking to himself, he slid down the wall to sit on the floor. While it might be detrimental to his health, somehow, the thought of this battler raging against the wall was incredibly amusing.

A2 felt along the wall a little longer, but as she considered 9S’ words, she soon realized that she was just wasting her time. She sighed, shrugged and turned to put her back against the wall opposite from where 9S decided to sit.

“Fine, then we’ll wait...” she remarked, folding her arms loosely, “...in complete silence until help comes. Think you can manage that, 9S?”

“Probably,” Nines replied, “but given how much you were complaining about boredom, wouldn’t a conversation at least help stave that off?” Really, he was just trying to get her to talk. There were a great many things about which he was curious, and her guarded nature was absurdly tantalizing.

“Boredom alone is different from boredom with someone I don’t know. I prefer to think of the former as peace and quiet, while the latter is annoying,” A2 replied matter-of-factly, her eyes closed as she attempted to relax. 9S, she suspected, would make this difficult, if not impossible.

When he was later found with his mouth stuffed full of dirt and rocks, let it not be said that she didn’t try to get him to take the hint first.

“Could always get to know one another? Folks who are good at conversation say I’m excellent at it.” Not so good at taking a hint, though.

“Were these people deaf, by chance? Ears fell off? Auditory functions disabled?” A2 asked, her tone even, eyes still closed, “Look, kid, it’s sweet that you want to save me from the demons of loneliness and boredom. Really. It’s touching.”

She opened one eye to stare at him in the gloomy darkness, “But I’m not interested. If you want to talk about yourself, fine. Knock yourself out.”

She could only be so lucky.

If she wouldn’t reveal anything generally, Nines decided to take a different approach.

“So, you’re a battle-type, then?”

A2 sighed. She didn’t bother trying to hide it. For a moment, she considered just not responding, but given what she recalled about scanners, this approach would just stoke the fires further. Maybe, she reasoned, if she gave him bits and pieces of what he wanted, she could hold him off until their rescue came.

If, in fact, a rescue it would prove to be. A2 harbored her suspicions.

“So how many machines have you talked to death, exactly? Kept count?” A2 began, before actually giving in, “Yes, you could say that. You can see the corpses as well as I can, even in the dark.”

“So something-B, then,” Nines answered, as if trying to put a puzzle together. He ignored her jabs for the time being. If she turned out to be a decent conversationalist, he could go blow for blow, but for now, this was just another defense layer, something to work through.

“Sure, something-B,” replied A2, figuring that just telling him what he wanted to hear would be easier than sorting out the truth for now. It was close enough, anyway.

“...I don’t think I remember seeing a pod anywhere near the hole I fell in,” he continued, “what happened to yours?” While he realized this could be a touchy subject, if her pod was intact, then its hover functions could be utilized to help them escape.

“Oh, that’s nice. Your eyes work.” She crossed one leg over the other while continuing to lean against the wall. Then she looked up, staring into the darkness in hopes that someone or something would drop down and pull her out of this. She expected to remain disappointed.

“Don’t have one,” she answered after a brief silence, not elaborating further.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The thought of not having his pod anymore made him extremely sad, for reasons he couldn’t quite place. That it wasn’t here was making him antsy enough, but he knew that, like a good automaton, it would wait where it last found him and seek help as it could.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Nines began again, “how did you lose yours?”

A2 tilted her head slightly. “Sorry?” she echoed, sounding confused. Then it hit her and she huffed, her eyes rolling, “Oh. Look, don’t go filling in the blanks yourself just because I don’t feel like talking. I don’t have a pod because I never had one. Got it? Quit snlffling.”

Needless to say, it doesn’t matter to A2 that 9S isn’t actually sniffling.

_ Never had one?  _ That didn’t make sense. Tactical support pods were standard issue for all ground deployments, and had been for a very long time, since project YoRHa had largely finished its research and development phase. Then it hit him, and Nines’ eyes widened.

“...then, you’re not a B-unit at all,” he answered, thinking through his analysis aloud, “given how deftly you handled the machines down here, that means you must be one of the prototype Attacker models.”

9S rose at once and moved over to his companion, kneeling in front of her.

A2 lifted a hand and whirled a finger it mock celebration, “Well, congratulations, you figured it out after all. Guess it had to happen sooner or later, with how nosy--”

“Ma’am, it’s an honor, truly an honor to meet you! It was the efforts of you and yours that paved the way for everything we now have, and all of the successes we’ve so far enjoyed against the machines!” Nines didn’t even try to hide his excitement.

She trailed off when 9S suddenly came over to her and kneeled. She very nearly blanches.  _ What is this?  _ She tried to take a step back, but quickly realized she was already against the wall. She tensed, bewildered by the pseudo hero worship now being foisted on her by the scanner.

Then, he has the audacity to thank her. To  _ thank  _ her? In the next few seconds that passed, memories rushed through A2’s mind, unbidden and unwanted. She clenched a fist, struggling to not reach out and crush 9S’ head for even speaking of the past and what it ultimately led to.

Were a pod here, it would be complaining about her elevated vitals. Fortunately, there is no pod, and A2 hauls herself back from the brink. This 9S is just acting like an excited child, not a threat.

“...Right. You’re welcome. I guess,” A2 managed, her voice a harsh whisper.

Even without the pod, Nines could tell something he’d said had bothered his companion, and he frowned, leaning back.

“Sorry,” he apologized, getting up and returning to his spot, “it’s just that we’re programmed with all the stories about you prototypes in our memory banks, how you faced untold hardship and delivered some of the greatest victories humanity has known in millennia. Were it not for you, Project YoRHa might have been scrapped, and I might not even exist.”

Nines let out a sigh.

“Though I can’t imagine how hard it must have been back then.”

A2 tightened her jaw, not saying anything at first. Stories? They used them for inspiration? Would Command’s cruelty never end? The same Command that insisted on trying to murder her for existing held her and her friends up as martyrs? She knew not to be surprised. She learned, a long time ago, that her supposed allies in the Bunker would say and do anything that suited their agenda.

What should she feel here? Gratitude? Surprise? A2 didn’t know and didn’t care. None of this was 9S’ fault, of course. He came along after and was not responsible for the Commander’s decisions, much less the Council of Humanity’s. At worst, he was guilty of carrying out their orders, but not this time. No, this 9S admired her, and as foreign as it felt and loathe as she would be to admit it, the aging attacker felt some small relief in the lack of hostility. For now.

Still, 9S said something, and this time she didn’t feel like ignoring him. “No,” she said finally, “You can’t. You’re lucky.”

She smiled a small smile; not because 9S made her happy, but at the irony of her own statement given who she was talking to.

“We were told all of the old prototype YoRHa units died. I’m sure if Command knew, they’d bring you back to the Bunker for a debrief and refit. It might not make anything you’re feeling any better, but at least you wouldn’t have to be alone anymore.” Nines knew it was a small consolation, but he couldn’t imagine any other outcome to the revelation that one of the prototype YoRHa androids was alive.

The naive optimism might have been touching years ago, but the only smile that rewards 9S would be a bitter one. She lets him have this moment, though, and just nods. 

“I’m sure Command would be thrilled to know you’ve found me,” A2 said, her tone somewhat even despite how badly the bitter sarcasm wanted to leak through. She knew exactly what Command thought of her, but in order to maintain this fragile balance long enough to get out of this damned hole, A2 kept the rest of her thoughts to herself.

She looked up again, frowning.

* * *

The tactical support unit hovered over the hole in the ground that, no matter what it tried, it could not penetrate. While it could not provide support, it could direct 2B toward where he’d fallen, which, according to its sensors, seemed to be solid ground.

While Pod 042 was supporting 2B in combat, Pod 153 determined that it should perform as much analysis on the present situation as possible, to expedite recovery of 9S. Switching off its communications line, it reasoned aloud.

_ [ Analysis: Unit 9S is out of sensor and communications range. Falling distance estimate to be a minimum of forty meters. It is likely that Unit 9S will suffer moderate damage as a result of impact at minimum depth. Greater fall depth will result in greater damage. ] _

The pod was quiet for a few moments after that, before it switched its comms back on.

_ [ Proposal: Unit 2B should proceed to rendezvous point immediately. ] _

Comms off again.

_ [ Hypothesis: given that communications with Unit 9S were disabled immediately after he fell through the ground, it is unlikely that this cavern is naturally-occurring. It is instead more likely that this cavern is a trap set by the machines to capture YoRHa androids and separate them from their tactical support pods. ] _

Still, it was all that the pod could do to hover and wait.

It didn’t take 2B long to make it to the coordinates on the map. For a moment, she thought about calling out for him, but of course decided against it -- there were likely more machines in the area and she really wasn’t in the mood to deal with that right now.

“Pod 153 -- have you been able to uncover anything about 9S’s location?” 

_ [ Negative. Sensors indicated that Unit 9S was beginning to fall before he disappeared entirely. His last known location is approximately two meters ahead of Unit 2B, but there is nowhere he could have disappeared to. Alert: this may be a trap set up by the machine lifeforms. ] _

_A trap??_ _Was it possible that machine lifeforms had that level of intellect?_

“Damnit,” 2B swore bitterly with a sigh as she kept walking towards the location. Approaching the location, the combat android stopped short once she reached a very large hole in the ground.

“Well, this would explain something,” She muttered. 

“Pod, analyze the area, specifically this large depression.” 

A pause.

“Can 9S’ blackbox signal be detected?”

Pod 153 was silent for a moment, before it replied again.

_ [ Analysis: Unit 9S blackbox signal cannot be detected. However, it is unlikely that fatal damage was sustained. ] _

The pod paused again, turning to face the hole in the ground.

_ [ It is unknown what happened to Unit 9S. ] _

2B sighed, but then a thought occurred to her.

“Wait… Pod, you can hover. Are you able to enter the hole and investigate to collect more data at least?”

_ [ Analysis: there is no hole present. Hypothesis: either Unit 2B has faulty visual sensors, or else something is masking a hole from this support unit’s sensors. ] _

“...What?” 2B  _ stared _ . The large hole in the ground was  _ very _ apparent.

“...Pod 153, I think  _ your _ visual sensors are faulty, because…” 

The combat android folded her arms over her chest. 

“There is a  _ very _ obvious hole right in front of us.”

The thought to jump down into the hole herself with the assistance of her  _ own _ Pod occurred to her, but if there was no way out, this would be a potentially disastrous idea.

_ [ Negative. There is no hole. ] _

The pod’s voice rang out without emotion.

_ [ Hypothesis: given the discrepancy between sensor input from this support pod and Unit 2B, it is likely that this is designed as a trap by the machine lifeforms. If this is the case, then Unit 9S may be facing extreme danger. Proposal: Unit 2B should prioritize retrieval of Unit 9S over any other activity. ] _

2B had never felt the want or need to exert violence towards a tactical support Pod until  _ now. _ Still, she knew if she wanted any chance of recovering the scanner, the Pod was probably more useful while it was fully functional versus being a heap of scrap needing desperate repairs.

“I  _ know _ that,” She snapped back at Pod 153. 

_ [ Analysis: hostility towards tactical support pods is unproductive. Proposal: Energy should instead be directed towards solving the immediate problem, and retrieving Unit 9S. ] _

“...Fine, then. Let’s _pretend_ there is a very deep, large hole in this exact spot. How would I go about retrieving 9S?”

The pod was quiet for awhile after 2B’s inquiry as it ran through possible options.

_ [ Analysis: using vines, rope, or a chain as a tether is likely the best way to retrieve Unit 9S. It is also likely that loud vocal communications might reverberate through such a hole to Unit 9S’ location. Proposal: Unit 2B should search for something that can be used as a tether, secure it to an anchor, and rappel into the hole. ] _

Staring at the pod, she sighed. “But making too much noise could attract more machines.” Feeling resigned, her eyes started to search the trees for long enough vines or  _ anything _ that could be used. 

“I guess this could work, but I have no idea how deep this stupid hole is.”

2B grunted as she started to tug at a thickened vine wrapped around one of the larger trees. When it didn’t come free from her force alone, she reached for her sword and sliced it free before pulling the vine over her shoulder and beginning to walk away.

_ [ Alert: Should Unit 2B proceed with this plan, it is unlikely that her tactical support Pod 042 will be able to accompany her. Proposal: For safety, Unit 2B should instead lower tether down into hole. ] _

“Whatever,” She mumbled, groaning as she put her weight into each further step. This was at least...20 meters in length? Would that be enough?

“Now, let’s see if there’s a damned hole here or not, Pod.” 

With that, the combat android threw a great length of the vine into the hole.

_ [ Alert: Vine has been severed. ]  _ No, it actually hadn’t, but the pod could not scan below the ground, and so could not register the remainder of the vine.

“No, I don’t think it ha -- “ That’s when 2B realized that maybe there was something blocking signals of  _ any _ kind. 

“Whatever. I’m just going to keep feeding this down there…”

* * *


	7. Data Archive 013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events surrounding YoRHa Unit 9S and YoRHa Unit 2B’s arrival on earth, for their second joint deployment. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate the emotional state of Unit A2 upon her reconstruction.

“Wonder if your friend has found your trail yet. Maybe your pod or something.”

At that moment, the sound of something hitting the floor nearby, beneath the hole they’d both fallen through, echoed through the chamber. It sounded too soft to be anything mechanical, but Nines was still cautious as he made his way over to it. His gloved hand felt along the floor, until it came across the thick vine that 2B had thrown down.

“Hey,” he said quietly, “I think help just got here.” Giving it a firm tug, he could tell that it was taught and secure enough for climbing.

“Looks like 2B was able to drop a vine for us. I’ll head up first and let her know what’s going on - she might be spooked if a different android than me came up, and sometimes she’s a little unpredictable.”

And without another word, he climbed.

A2 would contemplate the irony of this situation later. For now, she nodded in 9S’ direction and approached cautiously while he climbed. She would start her ascent shortly. She reached a hand up to touch the vine carefully, a frown already cutting into her features deeper than before. Her eyes narrowed as she considered just who would be waiting for her on the surface.

Despite 9S’ boyish optimism, or precisely because of it and just whose face he wore, she knew, deep down, that she already had her answer.  
  


* * *

2B had been feeding the robe down into the hole (that Pod 153 didn’t believe was really there) for at least 2 minutes. The vine wasn’t going to go much further, and if the hole was much deeper than this she began to wonder if 9S was even going to still be functional after such a fall.

But then she felt...tension? Or was she just imagining it?

“Pod 042 and Pod 153 -- help me pull this vine back up!”

Wordlessly, the Pods complied as the combat android hauled the vine over her shoulder again and started to drag it away from the hole.

As he was climbing, 9S suddenly felt the tension on the vine grow, and it began aiding in his and his new companion’s ascent. The light had been growing for the better part of the ten minutes or so he’d been climbing, and now, as he approached the surface, he could see why his pod hadn’t followed him: a shield barrier at the opening was blocking all EM signals. That would explain that, then. Hacking in and lowering the barrier only took a moment, and the very next moment, he emerged from the hole.

“...hi 2B,” Nines said with a smile, “thanks for the assist.”

Hopefully there wasn’t some machine garbage hanging off the bottom of the vine - 2B was really in  _ no _ mood for that, but then when and the Pods gave the vine one last tug, she nearly dropped it.

“Nine..s.. 9S!” She was quick to correct herself. Oddly enough, her first instinct was to want to hug him, but she managed to hold that one back.

“No wonder the Pods couldn’t sense your black box signal or come to try and retrieve you -- I didn’t realize there was a barrier!”

“Yeah, me either, but I guess it makes sense. Good way to trap a couple of YoRHa units without their Pods.” 9S pulled himself the rest of the way out of the hole, before he turned around and began pulling.

“You’re not gonna believe who else was in that hole, 2B,” Nines almost sounded giddy.

As 9S cleared out of the way and began helping, the vine continued to be drawn up until another pair of hands became visible. A cascade of white hair follows along with blue eyes and features curiously familiar to both of the other androids now that she can be viewed in the light. She extracted herself without aid from either of the YorHa androids or their pods, pushing from the ground the moment she gained footing to hop back several feet away from the duo. 

She did not draw her weapons. Not yet. Instead she stood there, looking right past 9S to exactly who she expected to see.

“It’s been awhile 2E,” A2 remarked, her tone hovering somewhere between annoyed and tired, “But not long enough. Come to say hello again, or did someone else piss of the Commander this time?”

While her stance seemed relaxed, there was clear muscle tension in the way she carried herself, like a cat ready to spring but without committing fully to the act.

“What? You weren’t alone down there..?” 

Before the scanner could answer, 2B shifted her gaze to the movement from the vine. 

_ An...android? _

_ Who - _

But before anything else could be said, an all too almost disturbingly familiar face became visible. Long...silvery white hair and steely blue-grey eyes.

And then --

The combat android visibly stiffened when her true designation was revealed, and her hand reached to draw her sword. Her gaze was a glare beneath her blindfold, and Pod brought up an alert.

_ [ Alert: Designated target has been located -- Unit A2, YoRHa deserter is within close-combat range. Proceed with extreme caution. ] _

“‘Deserter’?!” Nines looked to Pod 042. “That can’t be true. She’s killing machines, same as us! We’re on the same side!” But...why was A2 acting like she knew 2B? Why had she called her 2E? Why did she look like she was ready to enter battle at any moment? And why did she look so much like 2B?

“What’s going on here?” He asked, looking between A2 and 2B--who, unexpectedly, had drawn her sword.

“That’s right, 9S,” A2 said, casually drawing her Type-4O sword and holding it aside, “This is how Command likes to thank its ‘heroes’. Cute bedtime stories and constant hounding. How many times are we going to do this, 2E? I kill machines, you show up and we dance this same goddamned dance over and over again. Just like 9S can’t stop talking, you can’t stop trying.” 

She twirled her sword once and then pointed it at 2B, her eyes narrowed, “Never once tugged at your leash, much less broken it. I’m sick of you getting in my way with my face.”

She stood there, unmoving, sword still aimed at 2B, “9S… Now you know why I wasn’t feeling chatty. Get out of here while you can, before they send her after you next.”

She smiled a mirthless smile at her own private joke.

_ Huh? _

_ We’ve...met before? _

There was a shred of uncertainty deep inside the combat android. She must have failed at dispatching A2 multiple times, from the sound of it, and since she lacked memories of ever meeting the rogue unit, that meant…

“9S, get behind me.  _ Now. _ ”

She heard A2’s words and felt the sting of venom, but put them aside to deal with  _ later. _

_ Is there any reason to doubt her words? _ Nines was lost in thought for a moment, before he heard 2B’s voice--2E’s voice?

_ E-type units...execution units. Designed for the destruction of deserted androids and YoRHa units considered dangerous. _

The data was in his memory banks. He shifted behind 2B at her cue, but...she’d known him before. She’d  _ killed _ him before.

“...what did I do?” He asked quietly, his breathing growing shallow. Had he breached protocol too many times? Had he done something? Had he learned something? This was all too much. Perhaps now he  _ also _ knew too much. Did that mean she’d have to kill him again? A panic was building in 9S that threatened to shake him to his core.

“...2B?”

A2 watched the pair for a bit as 9S moved behind 2B, but the look on his face spoke volumes, as did 2B’s own clear and present confusion. She didn’t remember. Neither of them did. Not her. Same as always, this purgatorial dance. One day, Command might get creative. Then what would A2 do? 

“What’s the matter, 2E?” A2 inquired, her sword lowering into a combat ready position, “Haven’t told him yet? Who you really are? What you really do? Pick up that trick from the Commander, did you? She’s good at that one, but he’s a smart kid. I think he’s already figured it out.”

She flicked hair from her eyes with a casual jerk of her free hand, “To be honest with you, 2E, I just want to get out of this damned area and never see this hole again, but I don’t think you’re going to let me do that. You never do.”

_ Nines...I’m sorry. _

A2 was likely the only one who may have had a sliver of an idea of what was going through 2B’s mind. 

_ I wish you didn’t have to find out this way. Now, the order will come… _

“Shut up!” She found herself shouting at her target. 

There were so many things 2B wanted to say and do -- both to the scanner and to her target. The thought of stroking Nines’ hair and holding him close came to mind, but now that the scanner had realized her true designation and that her hands were tarnished with his blood, she felt that even  _ thinking _ of doing those things was  _ wrong _ \- she didn’t deserve to think of 9S affectionately. 

“Enough of your games. Let’s get this over with!” 

Without any more hesitation, 2B bolted for A2, Virtuous Contract held tightly in her hands and over her head.

Nines found that it was all he could do to watch. 2B hadn’t answered his question, which only confirmed that she was just as unnerved as he was. Which meant that everything A2 was saying was true.

_ Why does it have to be this way? _ He asked, watching 2B dart forward.  _ We’re all on the same side; why does it have to be like this? _

A2 sighed and raised her sword, pointing it toward 2B once more. She knew this would happen. It’s what always happened. In time, perhaps Command hoped they’d simply wear her down and that 2B would get lucky and strike that finishing blow, erasing their mistake from the record at last. 

One day, perhaps, but not today. She missed her friends, her comrades, her mentor; she longed for this world and everything on it to end, to take her with it, so that she might join them at last. She would not be gifted such freedom, though. Not like this. Not to these two, emotionally crippled and flailing wildly at a fate held tightly in the fist of an uncaring Command. 

As 2B’s blow came, A2 whipped her Type-4O sword up to block her, sliding back a foot or so. 

“For once, I didn’t want this 2E,” she snarled, “But no, all your damned loyalty to Command. Your overriding need to be a good soldier. You don’t care about any of us, just your fucking orders!” She pushed back with all of her strength, cutting out at her after breaking the block.

2B had heard the scanner’s voice, but she couldn’t focus on it right now. Once she’d destroyed A2, then they could...talk. 

_ Though...what does it matter at this point? _

_ Nines already… _

Biting back her emotions, she felt the impact of her sword against A2’s, the steel edges threatening to teeter one combatant in the way of the other due to the sheer weight behind their weapons. 

“Maybe if -- “ She grunted, trying to put all of her weight into the position she held her blade in.

“...you didn’t...desert us, I wouldn’t have to try to keep killing you!”

_ But she didn’t desert us.  _ Nines could only watch as A2 and 2B clashed. Both of them shared the same face. Both of them shared the same determination. Both of them wanted to end this war.

Didn’t they?

He knew there was truth to A2’s words, but there was a part of him that trusted 2B incredibly deeply. He couldn’t explain it. But nor could he move at this moment. If 2B really was 2E, and if she’d killed him before, he needed to run. Yet, despite the knowledge that she was destined to serve as his executioner, Nines couldn’t run.

_ Why can’t I run? _

_ Why am I not afraid of 2B? _

“You know that isn’t true, 2E,” growled A2, pressing her sword against 2B’s, “You know it, but they won’t let you think any different. Every time we do this, you never remember. Not a word, not a strike - do you always trust so  _ blindly _ ?”

She eased up a bit on the lock, seemingly giving 2B a momentary advantage, “You idiot. You could’ve taken him and run before I even said a word, but you don’t care. I’m your target, and even if it gets you both killed…”

She shot a foot out to the side and shifted, using her momentum to break the lock while hopping out of the way, potentially leaving 2B unbalanced, “...You just couldn’t help yourself!” 

Every word struck a nerve in the combat android’s body. Even at this point she began to question what was true and what wasn’t, but...those things weren’t for her to decide, and especially not in the heat of battle.

Feeling A2 ease up on her hold, she pressed into her’s more, trying to force the android off balance. Something in her words  _ did _ reach 2B, however…

_ That’s right. Nines is still… he’s still behind me. He’s got to -- _

“Nines! Just…get out of here! Now!"

Even if she knew she was only prolonging the inevitable, 2B didn’t care. She couldn’t have him in harm’s way.  _ That _ was also part of her mission.

“Enough, of your sh-- “ When A2 shifted, 2B felt herself stumble from the weight of force she’d put behind her sword.

_ Foolish. He distracted you, and now… _

_ 2B…  _ Nines watched as the two androids in front of him struggled, and the question hung in his mind. What was it all for? Why were they fighting?

All he could do was watch.

“Yes, 9S, get out of here, ‘cause now you’ve seen too much!” snapped A2 while bringing her sword back to the ready, “You know what’s next, 2E, stop acting like he has a chance to get out of this. He’s as screwed as I am in your eyes.” 

She pivoted then, the blade of the Type-4O cutting through the air as she brought it down toward 2B. She aimed for a limb, any limb, but she’ll take what she can get.

“Not that it matters, because you’re not walking away from this either. Not that you would. You’d risk chipping a tooth on the Commander’s heel!”

2B was quick to try and right herself, and whereas she managed to dodge the tip of A2’s sword from piercing her anywhere vital, her left arm, which she was using as a shield to her body, is run through by the blade. She gasped sharply, trying to bite back a cry as she felt her pain receptors screaming. Blood quickly started to spurt from both sides of the wound, soaking the white of the sleeve of her glove.

Still, her gaze was pinned back on A2 within seconds. She swayed for just a moment, trying to draw her thoughts away from the pain and focus. Her right hand was thankfully intact still, and though she felt off balance, she tried to lift her blade and force a retaliating strike at the android.

With her sword now embedded in 2B’s left arm, A2 could not immediately defend herself from the follow up strike that followed. She did see it coming, however, and jerked away, the blade cutting across her shoulder but largely doing superficial damage. 

2B seemed to be done talking. That was fine with her. She’d already said far more than she usually bothered, but something about this entire situation just pissed her off. She raised her foot and tried to jam it into 2B’s side, with the hope of using her body as leverage to rip her sword free.

“Enough!” she hissed, “I’m sick of this already.”

The combat android  _ knew _ she wasn’t at her best, especially since much of the circuitry in her arm was damaged now, but she’d take anything she could at this point to try and give herself an advantage. When A2 came closer yet again to try and retrieve her sword, 2B swung around to avoid her foot, but in the process also wrenched her arm free of the blade. Quickly trying to regain her balance yet again, she tried to put some distance between herself and her target.

_ This is bad, really bad… _

_ But maybe if I can get enough momentum… _

Focusing all of her energy and grasping Virtuous Contract with both hands, 2B started to run straight for A2, the tip of her blade pointed directly at her. With enough force, maybe, just  _ maybe... _

_ This cannot continue. _ Nines watched as the two androids before him locked in combat, inflicting injury after injury upon one another, and in the name of what?

“No…” his voice was quiet as he watched them both back away, and prepare for another clash.

His feet moved almost of their own volition, pulling him across the forest floor with extreme speed.

_ If I can just get between them… _

It wouldn’t take much effort, just a slight overdrive of his legs that he could repair later. He slipped around 2B, and spread out his arms and legs, facing towards the android he knew better.

“STOP THIS, PLEASE!”

But all too soon, he felt 2B’s sword plunge into his abdomen. A gasp escaped his mouth, and his hands clutched at her blade. His face contorted with pain, but with a grimace, he tried his best to smile at 2B. This level of damage wasn’t  _ exactly _ fatal, but it very well could become as such.

While she readied her blade, A2 observed 2B charging at her. She also heard 9S. Her eyes flicked toward him and she prepared to guard, in case 2B reached her first, but the scanner surprised her with his desperate speed. The sword entered his abdomen, the tip protruding toward A2 but not making contact. The older android stood there, her eyes half-lidded. She sighed, and without another word, flipped her sword up, aimed and thrust it forward in one smooth motion.

The blade of the Type-4O entered the back of 9S’ head and erupted from the middle of his face. In a moment of uncharacteristic mercy, she spared both of them from their typical fate and finished the job herself.

“Nines!??” 

_ Why did…!?? _

Before 2B could speak any further, she felt the gush of blood erupt from where her sword had pierced the scanner’s abdomen.

_ No...this can’t -- _

Her breathing became ragged through parted lips as she just remained there, too stunned to move. She knew the order was coming, but...but this...like... _ this? _

And then A2’s sword pierced the scanner’s smile.

“I…” 

Tears started to well up in the combat android’s eyes, and they obscured her vision.

A2 was silent as she removed her sword from 9S’ now lifeless head. She swung it aside, flicking the fluid from the blade, and then regarded the pair through her unkempt bangs. Her expression remained unreadable.

She walked from the back of 9S to stand behind the stunned 2B. 

“You won’t remember this, 2E,” she said, her voice cold, “We both know that.” 

She raised her sword.

“He didn’t deserve this. None of us did. Make a better fate, if you can. But in the meantime…”

She frowned, “May we never meet again.” She swung the sword, smoothly removing the other android’s head and her pain - for now.

The deed done, A2 stared at the duo, the ruined face of 9S and the all too familiar face of 2B. She sheathed her sword with a sigh.

“You,” she hesitated, well aware that her words were wasted, “...Weren’t that annoying, 9S.”

She turned and walked away.

  
  



	8. Data Archive 046

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on the Bunker, which had been labeled as important in the memory spaces of both Units 9S and 2B. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate their emotional state of upon reconstruction.

YoRHa Unit Number 9 Type S sat alone in the server room of the Bunker. While he had been deployed to the surface for several months, recent machine activity had seen him recalled. The historical archives of the humans of earth proved an easy thing for him to digest. Much of it didn’t make sense, but then, they were creatures that had occurred naturally, without the oversight of a logical creator. So it was only natural that, when an android with heightened analytical capabilities was given the opportunity to review their actions and history, much of it would seem illogical.

“Our creators were so fickle, sometimes,” he mused to no one in particular, before turning off the datapad labeled _ War and Peace _. True, this particular work was fictional, but it had often been hailed as one of the greatest pieces of literature humans had ever created, as it captured something of their essence.

Nines could only imagine what life must be like for the humans on the moon. They’d been occupying the colony for millennia without the machines’ knowledge. How had they grown? How had they changed? Would they even still be suited to life on earth, given the evolutionary pressure of their altered environment? These were questions he was sure other YoRHa androids were hard at work trying to solve. If this war ever ended, they’d find themselves in quite the pickle.

Sighing, he pushed back from the hacking terminal. The YoRHa communication satellite array gave him the ability to target a hack anywhere on the planet down to an accuracy of just a few centimeters. He’d spent his day idly switching between hacking low-level systems to scour the machine network for information they didn’t already know and, when he got bored, reading the novel. In truth, the novel also seemed to bore him. He’d been told that there was something to be gained by reading it from a datapad instead of a memory transfer, but really, he figured it was just something to pass the time.

“Pod, how long have I been in here?” He asked, rising to his feet and stretching.

_ [ Answer: approximately fourteen hours. ] _

“...and of that, how much time was spent hacking?”

_ [ Answer: approximately ten hours. ] _

Well, that seemed like a little bit more productivity than normal for him, and he yawned before turning for the exit. Even though he was not really capable of physical fatigue, the mental and emotional stress of staying in one place and doing the same thing for too long he knew would get to him.

“Time for a break, then,” he mused, “Pod, alert operations that I’m calling it a day. I’m gonna head to the recreation lounge.” Rest was mandated of the androids by the Council of Humanity, since they deemed it unethical to force them to work nonstop. While most of the other YoRHas he knew detested this mandate, viewing it as illogical and a waste of time, Nines appreciated the mercy of their creators.

Making his way around the operations ring, 9S passed through the airlock to the recreation lounge.

The lounge was completely empty, save for one -- a female android with golden blonde hair that was held in thick braids near the sides of her face. Her uniform was black (as most YoRHa issued were), but the most defining feature of her attire was a sheer veil worn over the lower half of her face.

There was a sigh from the blonde, and she leaned her chin onto her left hand while her right held a writing implement of some sort, along with a sheet of paper. She was clearly writing or drawing something. Her back was to the door and she hardly seemed to be paying attention to her surroundings. Whatever was on that paper must have been important.

“...I wonder if I could get 2B to try and find a lily while she’s down on earth.” 

The ink from her tool was red, and she started to make the shape of what humans referred to as a _ heart, _ though not the anatomical sort.

“Or maybe...a rose? Do those even grow down there anymore?” 

She sighed.

It was somewhat odd to see an operator in the recreation lounge by herself. Most of them tended to opt towards spending time together, since they could create a neural net amongst themselves to facilitate faster-than-verbal communication. But here was this operator, sitting at a table, staring down at a table and...drawing?

Walking up, Nines cleared his throat, before asking.

“Mind if I join you?” He wore an honest smile, despite the visor that still covered his eyes. The ability to use it to tune out certain high-frequency em wavelengths was something of a boon, as he felt that his eyes needed to rest.

Suddenly realizing she wasn’t alone, the operator nearly shrieked and scrambled quickly to cover whatever it was she was drawing or writing. In the process her writing tool rolled off the table.

“...Um, no, of course not! Go ahead!” She smiled widely, though her face had a faint blush about it.

“Thanks!” Nines was cheerful as he sat down. “I’m Number 9 Type S.” He offered his hand in greeting. Something about this operator seemed different from the norm, almost as though she had, like him, either not received or outright ignored the mandate to shun emotions.

“Oh! Are you the one they call ‘Nines?’” The operator asked.

“I’m 6O, by the way!” She grinned and took his hand, shaking it with great enthusiasm.

“You scanner types are really interesting, but I’ve actually never met one in person! You must all usually be down on important data collection missions on earth.” 

6O’s face gained a pouty expression, and she sighed, finally relaxing over her paper so perhaps the scanner could view part of it.

“Us operators are forever stuck up here in the Bunker. I’ll _ never _ get to see earth. Sure, I know it’s dangerous, but even if I could just spend one day down there…” She gained a dreamy, wistful look in her eyes.

As she responded, Nines was glad to have his suspicions confirmed, and he shook her warmly by the hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, 6O,” he answered, though as she began to dream of earth, he also felt himself frown slightly. While there was a chance he could potentially help her live that dream, there were dangers inherent, no matter how she was going to traverse the surface.

“I’m just glad I get to talk to an operator type,” he added after a moment, “so many of your type seem so stern, and act like emotion is some kind of poison.” Of course he knew _ why _, but it didn’t make his attempts at conversation any easier.

“It’s nice to meet you 9S! Or can I call you Nines even though I just met you?” The operator giggled.

Perhaps oddly or refreshingly enough, _ this _ YoRHa didn’t seem to have any reservations about showing her emotions.

“Yes, that seems to be the common idea around here,” 6O’s smile finally shifted upside down into a frown. “Most other operators don’t really like me. They say I’m...too happy or perky.” She sighed.

“I know we’re in the middle of a long war, but...if you don’t smile and laugh you’ll just cry, you know?”

“Exactly! I remember when I first met the Commander and my operator how it almost felt like this entire station was designed to suck the life out of us.”

Nines felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

“And yes, you can call me ‘Nines’ - I don’t know you that well yet, but I can already say that I think you’re a breath of fresh air around here.”

“You’re exactly right! ‘Suck the life out’ seems like a kind of violent way to describe it, but...you’re not wrong.”

The operator smiled at the scanner and seemed to completely relax, sitting back in her chair. Now her paper was completely visible, but she just didn’t care right now. She’d found someone who was friendly and _ liked _ to talk.

“Aww, well aren’t you sweet, Nines!” She’d lean over the table then and use her gloved hands to grasp at his cheeks and pinch them lightly.

The cheek pinching was slightly uncomfortable, but it seemed to completely fit the girl he was talking to, so Nines didn’t mind it at all.

“Well, you’re the first person I’ve found who actually _ likes _ to have a good conversation. That quality seems to be exceptionally rare, outside of androids on the surface.” He let out a contented sigh. In truth, he hadn’t even interacted with that many of them, but to some extent, he could tell that they were free to live their lives with more freedom than the YoRHa androids were.

“Say, what if I were to send you some footage from time to time while I’m on the surface? You might not be able to go there yet, but it could help you get a better idea of what it’s like.”

“Oh, Nines -- I’d really love that! It’s probably better for me to experience that way anyway since I don’t even know how to hold a sword!”

Thankfully, 6O didn’t keep her hands pinching his cheeks for long, and she pulled them back to her lap. 

“You know,” She drew an index finger to her face in a very obvious ‘thinking’ pose. “I think I could say the same for _ you. _” 

She sighed, gaining a resigned look as she pulled her hands back to her lap and started to lean over the table slightly.

“I’ve _ tried _ to get 2B to talk to me about _ anything _ that isn’t mission related, but she always dismisses me when I try. It’s so disheartening! She’s so serious all the time!”

“She _ is _ , though, isn’t she?” Nines chuckled quietly. “I’ve only had a few interactions with her, but she’s just _ right _down to business.”

Letting out a sigh, he frowned. “For some reason, I get the sense that she finds my curiosity irritating; but it’s not like I can help that part of me.”

“She’s _ always _ been like that from day one. I thought maybe she was just uptight since it was her first mission back then, but she’s just...always serious,” The operator shook her head and then leaned in closer across the table to the scanner.

“You know, I’d really like to see her relaxed or even just _ smiling _,” She dropped her voice to almost a whisper even though they were the only two occupants of the room.

“I’ve never seen her smile, not once.” She shook her head.

“Though maybe she does when I’m not around…"

“Now that I’d find hard to believe,” Nines protested, “if someone who knows _ you _ is going to smile, I expect they’d know to do it when you’re around.” And 9S found himself smiling, though he then lowered his own voice.

“When I first came online, I had to perform a full overhaul of her internal power systems. She didn’t even _ flinch _ when I told her she’d have to be naked for the procedure. Anyone else, and I’d have expected them to be a _ little _bashful, but apparently not 2B.” He sighed. “Made me feel embarrassed for feeling embarrassed about the whole thing.”

“I guess that’s true. Maybe she just never smiles, then.” 

This drew another frown from the operator. “I know we’re at war, but I think she just needs to realize that there are still some good things in the world. Like… all the pictures of earth I’ve seen are so beautiful. Even if it is full of machine lifeforms, the planet itself is still pretty…” She started to gain that dreamy look in her eyes again, but then the scanner changed subjects.

“What? Really??” She looked surprised by this.

“That’s kind of odd. I mean, maybe I’d expect that more if you were a _ female _ android, but...you’re not.”

A pause.

“Oooor… maybe she’s just used to being like that for maintenance. She _ is _ a battle type, and I know she’s had to have quite thorough maintenance before -- even replacing her whole body.”

A pause.

“Or, she’s just used to other androids seeing her naked.” 6O shrugged widely then.

“Maybe,” Nines sighed. “Frankly, I was even surprised that the order was given to me and not an H type. Don’t they specialize in repairing and refitting other YoRHa androids?”

“You kind of sound like you’re complaining about doing 2B’s maintenance, Nines…”

The Operator peered at the scanner, curiously. “I know 2B is pretty cold and doesn’t like talking, but she _ is _ pretty, so I can’t see why _ anyone _ would mind doing her maintenance like that.”

“That’s not-!” Nines wasn’t prepared for that verbal repartee. The angst that had been building got pushed far away, replaced by befuddlement.

“She _ is _ really pretty and I am _ not _ complaining about getting the chance to see her like that,” he said, “just...it felt awkward being the only one of us who felt awkward.”

He paused, as if about to add something, but then thought better of it, his cheeks now bright red beneath his visor.

“I mean, if I had to do that sort of maintenance to _ you _ , I’m guessing you’d be at least a _ little _ put out by that request, right?”

6O then gained a mischievous look and started to grin widely. She placed her hands flat on the table between them and started to half-crawl over her side towards the scanner.

“Well, _ maybe, _ but you’re so polite and nice and your voice is friendly! You’d probably be talking too, while you were doing my maintenance, so I would probably forget I was naked and be surprised when you finished!”

A pause.

“Are _ you _ volunteering to do my maintenance Nines?”

This request caught Nines off his guard, and his face darkened about three shades redder, and he averted his gaze

“I-I mean, I wouldn’t say no if _ you _ asked _ me _, but I’m not exactly asking…” Somehow this prospect was also exciting, and his mind played fabricated images before him of 6O lying on a bed in much the same posture 2B had held, and he shook his head, trying to clear the image, before letting out a long, frustrated sigh.

“Oooooh, is that so?” The operator leaned forward more closely towards the scanner, likely close enough that he’d be able to feel her breath on his skin.

“Well, I’ll remember that then! I’m probably due for a maintenance check in a few days or so, so knowing that -- “ She grins, still quite close to him.

“I guess that makes you it!”

“J-just maintenance, though,” Nines said quietly, his voice wavering in the uncertainty that came from 6O being so close. “Wouldn’t want to give people the wrong idea.” It felt like his insides were churning with an excitement that he couldn’t quite place, and as if she’d somehow managed to corner him here.

“O-kay, whatever you say, _ Nines!” _

The Operator leaned in then to lightly press her lips to his cheek and pull her arms about his shoulders for a hug.

Meanwhile, the doors to the recreation lounge slid open and a familiar looking combat android stepped in.

Ah, a hug. Nines knew how to respond to that, and he hugged 6O in kind, trying to ignore the fact that her breasts pressed against him through their uniforms.

But his eyes were still open, and he looked over to the door as it opened, and a look of horror began to wash over his face.

Turning to face the room, 2B realized very quickly that she knew both of the occupants and also that they...seemed to be involved in _ something. _

For the briefest of moments, blush would have streaked the combat android’s features, but she was quick to shake it off, sucking in a deep breath.

“...Well, it seems I am interrupting something.”

“Oh! Hi 2B!” 

6O gave the scanner a little squeeze with her arms still wrapped around him before letting go and moving back across her side of the table to stand. 

“Guess my break is about up, buuuuuut -- “ She smiled at 2B before turning back to the scanner. Her smile shifted into that mischievous grin again.

“See you later, Nines. I look forward to my maintenance with you~”

And with that, the operator brushed past 2B to exit the room and step into the hallway.

Nines had let her go when appropriate, and simply watched as the operator left, dumbfounded by the turn of events.

“Uh, hi, 2B,” Nines said after a moment, smiling nervously and bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head. Somehow he felt like he’d just been caught doing something wrong; why that was, though, he could not say.

Not looking back as her operator brushed past her, 2B just stood where she was, barely inside the doorway, for the moment. 

Finally, she seemed to remember why she’d come to the recreation lounge to begin with. Walking right past the scanner, she didn’t bother returning the greeting and simply approached one of the counters. Leaning up to open one of the cabinets, her back remained to him and the silence continued.

_ Well, this got awkward. _Nines simply stood there as 2B approached.

“I, uh, haven’t seen you in a little while,” he continued, “how are you holding up?"

“I’m fine,” She said simply, not giving him any more attention than those two words.

Looking up into the cabinet, she pulled out a canister of sorts and set it on the counter.

“That’s good, then,” he answered, taking a seat and facing the wall. Why was this so awkward? Why did he feel like she was upset with him?

“...how was your last deployment to Earth?” Of course he’d meant after their failure to scout the wooded area. He’d expected to receive a reprimand when he awoke from his backup data that time, it had been explained that they’d been attacked by a rogue YoRHa unit, and so their failure, while unfortunate, was acceptable.

“Fine,” 2B replied almost mechanically, though there was the tiniest amount of irritation in her tone.

Pulling out what looked to be...bag of tea? She leaned up to replace the canister, lid on, back in the cabinet. 

Finally turning, her gaze shifted to the scanner.

“That’s good to hear,” Nines sighed as he returned his attention to the window in front of the table where 6O had originally sat down. He _ hadn’t _done anything wrong, had he? Mentally he replayed the entire conversation he’d had with 6O, and he couldn’t find a single thing he’d done wrong.

He frowned.

“Hey...2B? Mind if I ask you something?”

“It depends on the nature of your question,” She replied in the same tone.

“...”

Why did it feel like she would cut his head off if she didn’t like the question he was going to ask? He’d met other battlers, but none of them had this sort of angry streak to them. They were usually so hot-headed and braggadocious.

“Well, it’s about 6O,” he began, “do you know if she’s seeing anyone right now? I figured that, since she’s your operator, you’re the best person to ask.”

2B generally preferred _ not _ to exert violence against 9S, but something about their encounter today was almost making this difficult. Obviously she _ never _ wanted to harm him, but his behavior was becoming incredibly frustrating.

His question struck a nerve, and it might have showed upon the only feature easily visible on her face -- her lips, for the briefest flash.

“That question is of _ no _ importance to _ anything _,” She said harshly.

“Well, true, but…” 9S had noticed the flash of anger on 2B’s face, but by this point, he reasoned she was probably upset about something else. After all, they only barely knew each other.

“Well, she asked me to perform maintenance on her, and I was just wondering how serious you might have thought she was about that, is all,” he explained with a sigh, “it wouldn’t make sense to get my hopes up if she were just flirting with me while she was actually dating someone else, after all.”

“Oh? Are you advertising your maintenance services to everyone, now?” 2B asked, though her tone dripped with sarcasm.

With a sigh, she finally answered his question.

“To my knowledge, she isn’t...seeing _ anyone _.”

A pause.

“Is that all?”

“...I guess so, yeah,” Nines answered as he slumped back in his chair. Why did her anger feel so oppressive to him? It was almost like he couldn’t breathe.

“...thanks, 2B.” He admitted afterwards, though there was a sorrow to his voice that he did not understand.

“Right, then.” 

2B gave the scanner another glance, this one mostly disdainful, but there was the slightest hint of something _ else _ being there. Shifting her gaze back to the door, she left silently, only the sound of the heels of her boots hitting the floor as she walked away and out of the lounge.

Nines sighed after 2B left. The weight was still there, but now that he wasn’t being choked by her presence, he was left just feeling confused about it all. Her hostility towards him did not make sense, unless…

Unless she knew the previous 9S a lot more closely than she’d let on.

Hearing the doors close behind her, 2B continued walking, but picked up her pace. Moving around the habitat ring, she was silent. Eventually, she made it to her quarters, the doors sliding open upon recognizing her presence.

She stepped inside and once the doors shut behind her, walked slowly towards her bed. Eyeing the clean sheets, her hands balled into fists as she heard herself gasp sharply, her lips parting as she tried to control her breathing and regain her composure.

Simply standing there, she could feel her body begin to shake.

“Emotions...are…”

_ Prohibited _.

_ YoRHa...aren’t...allowed to -- _

Her breathing quickened and she could already hear Pod 042 alerting her of it, along with an elevation in her pulse.

2B could feel thoughts starting to spiral, and she felt helpless to stop it. Her hand moved to rip her blindfold from her face as tears she’d been holding in all too long started to well from her eyes, streaming down her cheeks.

_ Nines… I’m sorry. I’m -- _

_ Selfish. _

The combat android half-staggered to the wall, where she slammed a hand on the door lock. Hearing it click, she started to sink to the floor, knees spread apart, as she finally gave into the emotions she wasn’t supposed to have.

* * *

By the end of the week, 9S would receive a mail notification, which required him to access one of the terminals at the Bunker. Upon looking at the sender and title, he’d note that it was from a certain perky operator, and the title, though not deliberately provocative, was probably enough to make him blush.

_ Requesting maintenance - 9S _\- is what it read.

Nines had to try especially hard not to let his shock get the better of him when he read the title of 6O’s message.

_ O-okay, then _ , he thought as he began moving to open it, _ let’s see what you’ve got to say. _

> _ Sender: Operator 6O _
> 
> _ Title: Requesting maintenance - 9S _
> 
> _ Message: _
> 
> _ Hi Nines! _
> 
> _ I wanted to see if I could schedule my maintenance with you ASAP. Turns out I am about 3 weeks overdue - oops! Guess I should be more careful, but it’s not like I’m fighting down on the surface, so it’s probably not a big deal, right? _
> 
> _ Anyway, I’ll have some free time this afternoon if you’d be available today, but if not just let me know when. :) _
> 
> _ _ \- Operator 6O _ _

This time, the shock played through Nines very visibly, and he re-read the message three more times to make sure he’d understood it correctly. 

_ So she was being serious… _

9S had to think. While he wasn’t about to turn down the chance she was giving him, he needed to be careful. Several tales of women being sneaky with their romantic pursuits had been part of his reading material over the past several weeks, and even though they weren’t human, their emotions seemed adept at blurring that line, sometimes.

Opening the reply panel, he typed his response.

> _ Sender: Scanner 9S _
> 
> _ Title: Re: Requesting Maintenance - 9S _
> 
> _ Message: _
> 
> _ Hi 6O! _
> 
> _ Sounds great! _
> 
> _ If you’re that long overdue, we should get started as soon as possible. Think we could meet up at around 13:30? I have a few hacks I need to perform to support the ground forces, but I should be able to finish up by then. _
> 
> _ _ \- Scanner 9S__

A few moments after the scanner had sent his reply, he received a notification of mail in return.

> _ Sender: Operator 6O _
> 
> _ Title: Re: Re: Maintenance Request - 9S _
> 
> _ Message: _
> 
> _ Hi Nines! _
> 
> _ Today at 13:30 sounds great! I’ll be waiting at my room around then. :) _
> 
> _ _ \- Operator 6O__

_It’s a date, then. _

Moments later, 9S would be found crouched on the floor, clutching his hair, blushing horribly at the realization of what he’d just thought.

* * *

A few hours later, the operator was busy tidying up her room as if room inspections were coming up.

Really though, 6O’s room was pretty clean, though it did have some handwritten notes here and there that needed to be stuffed away into the bookshelf. Her bedsheets had been cleaned, though she expected they might need to be laundered again later on depending on the nature of the maintenance she required.

Nines, meanwhile, was walking quickly about the habitat ring. Some of the hacking had taken slightly longer than expected, so he was running a little bit behind where he’d have liked to have been. Finally at 6O’s door, he raised his hand to knock, his breathing slightly elevated from having rushed through the hallway.

She had been expecting him, and once she heard the faintest of knocks, she approached the door, which opened when she approached.

“Hi Nines! Hacking take a little longer than you thought?” She smiled and then grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him inside her room. 

Before he could so much as register that she’d opened the door, he found himself being tugged inside, and the door shut behind him. Fortunately, Pod 153 had been able to follow him--without it, this maintenance wouldn’t accomplish much of anything.

“...three weeks overdue is a long time, you know,” Nines says, attempting to maintain his composure, “we’ll be lucky if I’m done before lights-out.”

The operator brought a hand up to rub at her neck as she let go of his hand. “Yeah...I guess it is. I’ve been pretty busy lately, so that’s probably why I forgot about it.” She started to walk across her room. Once she reached her bed she just flopped down on it.

“R-right,” he said, trying not to let himself become distracted from his task, “Pod, run a full systems check on 6O and report.”

_ [ Acknowledged. Running diagnostic. Processing… ] _

Meanwhile, Nines simply stood, letting his eyes peruse 6O’s room. Like most YoRHas’, it was tidy, but he could see signs of her personality coming through here and there, and that much brought a smile to his face.

Drawing her arms up behind her head to support it as she gazed up at the ceiling, 6O pursed her lips as she chewed over some thoughts.

“So, do you do maintenance for _ everyone _ in the Bunker now?” She asked.

The question brought Nines’ attention back to her, and he chuckled slightly.

“No, nothing like that,” he answered, “I only do it for people who ask _ nicely _.” There was a smirk to his tone as he regarded the operator lying on her bed.

“Or those who get assigned to you, I guess,” 6O returned his smirk.

_ [ Processing… Analysis complete. Unit 6O has sustained minor damage to the dermal layer of her fingertips, consistent with accelerated typing through keyboard interface. She also requires a new fuel filter, a new lubricant filter, a flush of her lubricant system due to precipitate buildup, and a compression operation on her memory banks. ] _

“Huh. Well that should be pretty easy to accomplish. Pod, please proceed to the storage facility and retrieve the necessary filters and lubricant, as well as a canister of dermal regeneration compound.”

_ [ Acknowledged. ] _ Pod 153 chimed with its feminine voice before it made for the door. 6O’s quarters were a good bit further from the storage facility than 2B’s, so it would take longer for it to make the required trip.

However, another thought occurred to 9S. Her lubricant and fuel filters were behind her abdominal plate, which meant that she would at least need to remove the top of her uniform. Trying not to blush, Nines made the announcement.

“S-so, as I’m sure you’re aware, I’ll need you to remove the top of your uniform if I’m to replace your filters and flush your lubricant.” Nines was quiet, and he turned his head away from her.

“Oh, pff. That’s easy. I just need a second!” Without even waiting for him to turn around, the operator started to reach behind her neck for the zipper that closed the leather-looking romper she wore. 

“Hm, actually, Nines? Can you help with the zipper? I always do this myself, but it’s _ much _ easier with help.”

“Y-yeah, just a sec,” Nines was blushing horribly beneath his visor as he moved around behind her. Her behavior, if it was not intended to convey her interest, was extremely confusing. Regardless, if he was to perform maintenance on her as they’d agreed, then her outfit _ did _ need to be removed, even if only partially. Carefully, his hands found the zipper, and he gripped the material just enough to keep it taught while he pulled it down. The sight of her bare back was something he did not expect, but he guessed it made sense.

“I-I’ll turn around while you finish preparing,” he added, not waiting for her response as he turned fully around. The tension of not knowing what 6O was trying to do here was maddening. Even if it _ was _ innocent, she had to have known it would drive his mind into the proverbial gutter.

“Thanks! I wish I had a Pod assigned to me that could help with stuff like this, but I guess operators really don’t need them. Still, I think it could be fun to talk to…”

Once the zipper was undone, she pulled off veil and gloves, and then started to ease the material of the one-piece garment down to the level of her waist. Once she was finished, she leaned closer to the scanner and gave him a poke to his side with her index finger.

“Are you sure you’re experienced enough for this kind of work?” She teased him.

Nines flinched as her finger found his side, and he jumped quite hilariously high.

“Y-yeah, sorry,” he answered, “us scanner types are equipped to function as H types in cases where they’re not available--the difference is mostly temperament. Too much tedium and I start to feel like I’m losing my mind.”

A pause.

“So are you ready?” He hadn’t yet turned around, and was waiting for her go-ahead.

The operator smirked playfully. “You sure are jumpy…” She gave him one more poke before withdrawing her hand and moving to lay back down just as she had before, though now the area from her abdomen up was exposed.

“Ngh!” He jerked away from her touch, this time not because of tense nerves, but because the sudden unexpected stimulation of his tactile sensors caused an involuntary motile reaction that paired itself with laughter.

In other words, he was ticklish.

“Stop, please,” he laughed, “I can’t service your body if you keep poking me like that.”

“I’m sorry!” She did apologize, but she was laughing at the same time. “I really didn’t know you were so sensitive to touch.”

“Neither did I.”

6O paused. For a moment, she considered exposing herself to prove that it was no big deal, but then with the thought came embarrassment, and the whole thing felt uncomfortable. While this basically amounted to a medical procedure, there remained that he was a male android and she female--especially complicated because, as she realized she _ probably _ should have mentioned, she was only attracted to female androids in any way beyond friendship. Exposing herself was out of the question! So, in a quick motion, she reached for a towel and laid it across her breasts as she lay down.

“You can turn around now. I promise I won’t poke you anymore, at least not now.”

Nines’ smile was still present as he stopped laughing and turned around. For a moment, all he could do was stare. While her body was different than 2B’s, it was no less attractive, and no less pristine. Even though she’d covered herself, the site of her abdomen and bare shoulders, along with the fact that a single folded towel was all that covered her breasts, was proving to be incredibly distracting. A pang of guilt then tugged at his mind, and his smile faded for the briefest of moments as he averted his gaze.

“I-I’m sorry,” he stammered, “I know it’s rude to stare. I’ll begin repairs immediately.”

As the scanner turned around, 6O’s face started to redden very slightly, and she felt the want to draw her arms up to cover her chest more than it already was. Even with the towel covering her, she still felt exposed.

“N-No, it’s okay -- this is just kind of embarrassing, that’s all,” She said, her voice a little higher pitched than usual (likely from nervousness).

Seeing 6O blush, registering her embarrassment had confirmed something for the scanner: 2B’s simple acceptance hadn’t been normal.

“You know,” Nines said, “I don’t _ have _ to do this. I can check to see when the resident H-type’s next opening is.”

“No! It’s fine, Nines. I’m just...not used to anyone else seeing me like this, that’s all,” She smiled, though there was bashfulness in her expression.

“Um, if we did that, would it help make _ you _ more comfortable?”

“N-no,” he answered, “I’m f-fine. This is just a standard maintenance procedure, after all. I-it’s not like we’re going to have sex or anything…”

_ WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT?! _ The scanner’s face reddened for a moment as he struggled to rein in his embarrassment.

“Once I get going i-it’ll give me something to distract myself with,” he added, “that’s how it was when I performed 2B’s maintenance, anyway.”

And there was that pang of guilt again.

The operator’s face turned bright red at his words.

“N-NINES! We’ve just met not that long ago and...you’re very sweet and attractive, but…” 6O hesitated.

“I’m...only really attracted to women in that way, sorry.”

“Ah, I see.”

While this revelation might have left some other male androids feeling deflated, it was actually something of a relief to 9S, and he felt the tension dissolve. Knowing she wasn’t interested in him made this a bit easier, and he let out a sigh.

“Well that’s good, then! Means we’ve got nothing to worry about.” Not that he hadn’t been thinking about it until that point, his mind having been quietly playing tricks on him.

“...not that that would be something to worry about, anyway…”

This was awkward.

“...”

“A-Anyway, Nines… aren’t you supposed to be doing my maintenance?” 6O asked, still feeling embarrassed from being so exposed.

“R-right, sorry, I’ll get right on that!” Hastily, then, he moved his hand to 6O’s solar plexus and, with three fingers, pressed the same indentation that he’d used to access 2B’s internal systems before. The skin on her abdomen split apart, blood spilling from her form to the bed.

“Pod,” he commanded to the device as it rejoined them, “please filter visuals on my visor display to focus on 6O’s internal systems.”

_ [ Acknowledged. ] _ And like that, the distraction of her semi-unclothed body became much less distracting, losing saturation as he was able to focus on the various systems within her body.

“It’s okay -- I didn’t think you’d get so distracted by seeing me.”

Thankfully, 6O sounded amused and light-hearted when she spoke. Perhaps normally she would be more talkative, but the sudden rush of chemicals through her system from being embarrassed had worn on her.

“A-any android should count themselves lucky to see as much of you as I’ve seen,” Nines said meekly, “n-not that just any android _ would _ be allowed to see so much.”

The operator only smiled sweetly at him.

“Nines, take a deep breath -- it’s _ okay _.” 

With a timid smile, he returned his focus to the work before him, and hooked up a pair of tubes to their equivalent ports inside her. His attention then turned to the lubricant filter, which was easily accessed from this point and replaced.

“This next part might feel a little strange,” he announced, “I’m about to flush your lubricant system with a cleaning solution, and then replace it with some clean lubricant.”

A pause.

“Let me know when you’re ready.”

Watching him work, she nodded her head. “I think I’m ready. Go ahead.”

“Okay,” Nines nodded, and he reached for what amounted to an android dialysis machine, and turned it on. With a gentle whir, it began to cycle the fluids within 6O’s body, “I should probably add that trying to move while this is going on would be a bad idea.”

First a rinse with water to flush the old fluid, which lasted about thirty seconds. Then a detergent was added to the water to dissolve any remaining particulate, and this was cycled through her system for another two minutes. Then the detergent was rinsed out, which took thirty seconds more, and the device then cycled fresh synthetic lubricant into her circuits.

Of course, while all of that was happening, Nines replaced her fuel filter.

“That just leaves compression of your memory banks,” he replied as the device began to shift into its third phase of operation, “I can access your systems and do it for you, or you can initiate the compression protocol yourself. Which would you prefer, 6O?”

Whereas it did feel odd, it wasn’t a terrible or invasive feeling.

“Okay, I won’t move, then, and...you can go ahead and do it for me, since you’re already there,” She smirked.

Not that she was planning on moving to begin with. She laid there as still as she could and even started to close her eyes. There was never a blindfold to obscure her expression from the world, and the vivid green of her eyes was always visible unless she had them closed. 

“...You know, this is almost sort of relaxing.”

“What, you mean now that the sexual tension I was feeling popped like a balloon?” There was some teasing in Nines voice, as he was finally able to relax, as well. He smiled, then, and looked to her face. Even if she was basically topless in front of him, and even if she was quite pretty, knowing that she’s never be romantically or sexually interested in him made it seem to matter a lot less.

“No, I think I know what you mean. It’s just the two of us, I’m helping you out, and we’re able to relax around each other.”

He paused.

“Makes me really glad I met you; it’s really good to have a friend like you.”

The operator laughed at his remark and opened her eyes again to look at him.

“I agree! I’m also really glad I met you too, Nines,” 6O smiled brightly.

“If you’re lonely though, I can always see if any of the operators are interested,” She teased him.

“Unless there’s already someone else you have in mind…”

At that last comment, Nines’ face turned beet red.

“Y-yes, there is,” he admitted, since he knew there’d be no way to hide it. The pang of guilt he’d been feeling softened some, as he realized exactly why it had been there.

“I...I think, what was the word?” He paused as he thought it over. “I think I ‘crush’ 2B.” The ancient human term was one he’d only seen mentioned in a few archives, mostly relating to its definition, which regarded an intense infatuation and sexual desire. Going by that definition, and given that he couldn’t get her form out of his mind, it definitely fit.

“Crush?” 6O blinked and tilted her head. “Is that...what humans used to say?” She was looking at the scanner like he’d grown 5 heads.

“Anyway...well, you _ do _ work with her sometimes, so I guess that makes sense. Are you sure she’s really your type though? We were just saying she’ so serious and doesn’t like to talk.”

“I...I might not have used it right, but the definitions I found say that it has to do with infatuation and sexual desire.” And he couldn’t deny that he had either of those towards the battler.

“And...yeah, I know. But you said yourself, she _ is _ really pretty. I also get the feeling that she’s only pretending to be that heartless--kind of like how my Operator, 21O, has told me very angrily that emotions are prohibited.” Nines gained a pensive smile, and he let out a sigh.

“2B’s kind of clumsy that way, you know?”

6O started to smirk as the scanner spoke. “_ Oh, _I see… You must have really enjoyed doing her maintenance, then!”

Her grin only increased more widely.

“I guess that’s possible. Even though I have been her operator for awhile now, I guess I still don’t really know her that well.”

“Y-yeah, well,” Nines’ cheeks became extremely deep red at 6O’s teasing, “I...try not to think about it too much...I _ try _ not to, but…” He sighed, as even now, the image of a very naked 2B was playing in the back of his mind.

“I-it’s not like she ‘crushes’ me back or anything, so isn’t it kinda wrong for me to think of her that way?”

“You probably _ shouldn’t _think about it too much especially since you work with her often,” 6O smirked.

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with thinking about it as long as it isn’t distracting you from work or anything.”

A pause.

“But really, Nines. Who _ really _ knows what 2B is thinking, ever?”

“...fair point.” Nines smirked as he looked to 6O. “Even if it’s easy to see through her emotions sometimes, her mind is a much harder thing to get a grasp on.”

Nines paused for a moment, as the lubricant exchange completed, and he leaned over to unhook the hoses that were running to her system.

“Looks like you’re all set,” he said, moving to close her abdominal plates, “just need to apply some polycarbonate between the muscles so your tendons can heal. Do you know how to apply the dermal regeneration compound yourself, and start a compression operation on your memory space?”

“Thank you so much, Nines! And yes, I can do that stuff myself.” She smiled widely and exhaled deeply.

“I’ll try to be better about keeping up with my maintenance.”

“Please do,” Nines responded, “although, I think for you, the excuse to have a conversation with you away from folks that might think we’re too emotional is all I need to do it again.” He smiled honestly, before letting out a contented sigh.

The operator smiled brightly. “Or we could just try to make these private conversations a thing.”

“I’d like that.” He smiled again, before another thought occurred to him, drawing it into a frown.

“...2B seemed upset with me after you left the rec lounge. Do...do you think it’s worth it to try and talk to her to smooth things over?”

At his question she tilted her head. “Would it make _ you _ feel better if you did?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Nines admitted, “but...I feel like I need to. Even if she blows me off.” A gentle smile grew on his lips.

_ Yeah, that’d be just like her, _ he thought, _ but I don’t think I’d have her any other way. _

Moving to sit up, 6O reached for a bunched up blanket towards the foot of the bed to cover the upper half of her body as she did.

“Then if you think you need to, at least for _ you _, go ahead! Though...you may be right and she may just blow you off. It’s worth a shot, though!”

“I think I will, then.” Nines smiled, letting out a sigh. “Thanks, 6O.” Another thought occurred to him in that moment, and he replied before she could get a response in

“-oh, before I forget, let me grab your sheets—I can take them to the cleaning facility for you. Pod here brought you some new ones, and I thought you might appreciate _ not _ having to sleep in the bit of your blood that got on them.”

She shook her head then. “Don’t worry about my sheets. I can take them. You’ve done enough, really!”

“Alright, then, if you insist,” he answered, smiling still as he made for the door, “I’m gonna get going. Have a few more hacks to get in this evening, and then…”

_ And then I go talk to 2B. _ Nines’ smile faded slightly, and he let out another sigh.

“A-anyway, thanks 6O. I’ll see you around!”

Giving the scanner a small wave with her usual smile, once he was out of the room she went on to start applying the adhesive. She sighed.

“I hope he didn’t feel lead on. I mean, I was just _ so _ happy to find someone that actually liked talking…”

* * *

In truth, the hacks could have waited for tomorrow, but Nines needed a distraction while he figured out what exactly it was that he wanted to say. However, despite several hours spent in the server room, he still hadn’t figured out what he was apologizing for, much less how he wanted to apologize.

He just knew that he needed to.

With much less than his usual speed, he’d made his way about the habitat ring to 2B’s door. It was either very late or very early, depending on how one looked at their clock, so the likelihood of her being awake was slim.

Raising his hand, he knocked on the door three times.

There was no response when the scanner knocked. Being that it was during the combat android’s sleep shift, it was very unlikely he _ would _ get a response, but still, perhaps with enough coaxing he could rouse her Pod from its rest-mode.

Frowning to himself, Nines raised his hand again and knocked more loudly--though hopefully not loudly enough to disturb anyone else nearby.

“...she’s in there, right Pod?”

_ [ Affirmative. Unit 2B’s presence is confirmed within her quarters. ] _

If her Pod woke her, it wasn’t apparent, and in fact no response came for at least two minutes, but finally, the doors slid open and a groggy, slightly irritated looking 2B appeared. Her short hair was a bit messy and her clothing was disheveled.

“...Yes?”

Her steely blue gaze fixated on him.

Even tired and disheveled as she was, Nines found himself transfixed by her gaze, and for a few moments, he forgot the purpose of his visit. But then the moments passed, and he realized the look on her face as one of ‘this had better be good.’

“Hi, 2B,” he began, bringing a hand up behind his head and smiling somewhat awkwardly, “can...can I come in? I need to talk to you.”

Her gaze hardened, and for a few moments she thought of turning him away.

“Is this urgent?” She asked.

“Not...in any official manner, no,” Nines answered, “but something’s bothering me, and I need to talk to you about it.” His nervous smile decayed slightly, and he let out a sigh.

“Please, 2B.”

“Personal matters _ aren’t _ a priority,” The combat android said sharply. 

If her door was one that could have been slammed, or at least shut loudly, she might have done it right then. 

“2B!” Nines’ voice was almost a shout as she hastily retreated into her room, and he leaned his head against the door.

“Please,” he said again, loud enough for her to hear through the door, “I need to apologize to you, and I’d rather not do it through the door.” Though the thought occurred to him that he _ could _, and that it might help matters just for him to say it and her to hear it. He didn’t even know what he was expecting to get from this encounter, just that he needed to say something.

Once the doors had shut behind her, 2B stretched her arms over her head, shifting her weight from one leg to the other as the scanner whined (or at least to _ her _ it sounded like whining) on the other side of the door.

“Okay, fine,” he said, “if you won’t let me in, then…”

Nines sighed as he considered what this was going to mean. The halls _ were _ rather empty at this time of night, but even if they weren’t, he’d have done this anyway. Anyone who would have a negative opinion of his display (besides 2B), he probably didn’t care about, and the ones that he did care about probably wouldn’t care.

“2B, I need to apologize for the other day in the rec lounge. While I did hug 6O, and while I did perform maintenance on her, we’re nothing more than friends--she doesn’t even _ like _ male androids that way.

“I don’t know why I feel the need to tell you this, but I do, so I am. I’ve felt guilty ever since I picked up on the fact that you might be upset with me, and so I’m hoping that, by talking to you like this, it might help to smooth things over.

“I...you’re someone I care about a very great deal, and I’d hate if something this innocent got between us.”

Nines sighed, and after, muttered quietly to himself. “I...don’t want to lose you.”

As she was about to lay back down in bed, she couldn’t help but want to at least listen to the scanner’s words.

_ ...Was it that obvious? I guess I didn’t do a very good job at hiding how I felt. _

She hesitated, slowly, quietly walking back towards the door so she could hear his words better. A great part of her just wanted to open the door, pull him inside, and what was _ truly _ inside her heart. 2B found her hand moving back to the door lock, fingers touching the cold metal, but she stopped herself short.

_ Emotions are still… _

_ Prohibited. _

Taking in a deep breath, she walked back to her bed and sat on the edge. Hopefully the scanner would give up soon.

It would have been easiest to simply lay back down and close her mind off from the world, but the combat android hesitated, even after she felt her head hit the pillow and her hands pulled up the blankets around her.

“‘Emotions are prohibited’, right?” Nines asked just loud enough for her to hear. He let out a single, gentle laugh.

“You never change, 2B, but…”

He paused.

“Neither do I. So if you still insist on closing off your emotions like that, I’ll just have to let mine out all the more.”

_ Heh. You’re foolish. _

Yet 2B found herself smiling, even slightly as he spoke.

For the briefest of moments she thought of asking Pod to send a message to the scanner, but decided against it.

_ No. It’s already too much. Even a simple ‘thank you,’ would be too telling. _

Yet…

The combat android paused as she approached the door once more.

“...9S,” She said through the door.

“You should go to bed.”

At least that way perhaps he’d know his words were at least heard.

The changed tone of her voice, as well as the lack of excessive spite, told him all that he needed to hear. Smiling slightly, he leaned his forehead against the door.

“Goodnight, then, 2B,” Nines said quietly, the smile playing through his voice, before he stood up straight and stretched, turning about to go back to his quarters.


	9. Data Archive 051

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on the Bunker, which had been labeled as important in the memory space Units 9S. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate his emotional state of upon reconstruction.

9S was en route back to the Bunker after a month of intel gathering on the surface. The purpose of his return was twofold: he needed to tell the Commander about his findings directly, and he also needed maintenance.

And he was absolutely _ dreading _returning to the space station.

While he was on the surface, he was _ basically _ free from supervision. While his operator, 21O, had established a protocol for regular check-ins, by and large he was able to do as he pleased, and was given operational purview to make his own decisions. On the surface, no one gave him any flack if he laughed at something funny or took a few minutes to himself to watch the clouds, or if at the end of the day, he went to the beach to watch the sunset.

But on the Bunker? He had to be on his best behavior. He had to stifle the parts of himself that he’d come to know and like, in favor of pretending to be an unemotional soldier.

_ Heh, it’s almost like they think we’re machines or something… _

The android’s flight unit closed in on the catapult, and he could hear his pod negotiating clearance for landing. That much, at least, was a bit of protocol he was happy not to have to deal with. On this trip, he’d found an ancient tome called a ‘flight manual’, and with the Pod’s help, he’d ingested the information and loaded it up to the Bunker’s server. All of the technical details of what to say when flying, to whom, and when, were extremely daunting. He couldn’t imagine why any human would have wanted to put up with that level of tedium.

Once cleared, he landed and, after a formal greeting to the technician who took over his flight unit, he began to make for the maintenance bay to see when the resident H-type would be able to give him maintenance. However, not two steps later, Operator 21O’s face began to be broadcast onto his eyes.

_ [> 21O to 9S, please respond. <] _

_ Great. _Nines sighed mentally, knowing that he was already being recorded and broadcast.

“This is Nines, go ahead.”

The momentary pause from 21O told him that his use of his nickname had achieved its desired effect, and that she had been sufficiently perturbed by it to give pause.

_ [> ...ahem. The Commander has requested that you report directly to her on arrival for debriefing. Please proceed to the command deck at once. Operator 21O out. <] _

“...wonder what that’s about,” Nines mused to no one in particular. While he could actually _ feel _ that he needed the maintenance, he wasn’t too concerned about the immediacy of it. So, without too much haste, he made his way around the habitat ring to the command deck, where he approached the Commander. The tension in his system made movement uncomfortable, so he knew his movements probably appeared sluggish, and his usual smile wasn’t quite as wide.

“Commander, 9S, reporting as requested.” He did his best to snap into a salute, but grimaced as the motion shot pain through his limbs and back.

9S should be tense, for as he approached, the Commander did not turn to acknowledge him. Not yet. She kept her back to him, scanning over a digital report in one hand while her other rested at her hip. A solid thirty seconds passed before she deactivated the holographic image and turned. She fixed a curious stare on 9S, though her furrowed brow certainly made her look more irritated than anything.

“9S, you’ve looked better,” she observed, “I trust you will be reporting for maintenance once you’ve finished giving your report to me. A report, I might add, that is proving more costly than it should.”

She leaned forward a touch, both hands on her hips now, an eyebrow quirking, “You will explain the urgency, and it had better be good. Then I will debrief you on our current situation. Proceed.”

Nines grunted as he relaxed his salute to attention.

“Yes, ma’am,” he responded, “and...my apologies for how cryptic I was about this, but once I’ve explained the situation, I’m sure you’ll understand why.

“I believe that communications with units on the surface and the Bunker may be compromised. I’m not entirely sure _ how _, but I tested this by commenting on fake YoRHa missions to Operator 21O (who graciously played along). Within hours, I noticed that there were changes in the Machines’ network and deployment patterns corresponding to what I’d said. I tried this three separate times, ma’am, and the results were the same each time.

“Given that they were unable to tell that my comments were fake, I don’t believe they’ve infiltrated the Bunker in any way, and I also believe their monitoring capabilities to be limited--but just the same, I couldn’t communicate this directly.”

Nines sighed slightly after delivering his report. Even just standing here at attention was a bit uncomfortable. However, behind his visor, he began to regard the Commander. Even if he knew that she would be the most unreceptive android in the world to any advances he made, he had to admire her beauty, and the elegance with which she bore herself. Her unique outfit, in particular, was stunning, with the slit in the side that went up to her ribcage.

_ ...wait a minute. _ Nines squinted as he focused his attention there behind his visor, unbeknownst to the Commander.

_ Is...is she not wearing underwear? _

The Commander stared at 9S once he finished, the slippery slope that his mind suddenly wandered unknown to her. The scanner was fortunate in that regard. Her quirked brow lowered. Her eyes narrowed. She straightened up, glanced toward the operators nearby and sighed. In all of a minute, the oppressive aura dissipated.

“Is that so,” she mused, “Well that explains a great deal, really.”

Her plans to thoroughly scold 9S suddenly and utterly wrecked, the Commander turned away from him, likely providing the scanner with more opportunities to study her outfit as it swished to and fro. 

“We have observed a number of unusual machine movements that seemed curiously organized, considering we had no actual operations running for them to counter. Now I know why. That aside, what you’ve uncovered is troubling, and will have to be remedied immediately.”

“Yes,” he acknowledged, “I have some ideas for how we can counteract this procedurally, to some extent, until the nature of the breach is known. Once I’m done with maintenance, I’ll submit them for your review, but the main gist is that I believe we should limit discussion of surface operations to only those androids participating in them, and that tactical plans should only be discussed through the mail system.”

Of course, he’d flicked his eyes away as soon as the question had crossed his mind, but as the Commander began pacing, he couldn’t help but try to see if there were any garments underneath her skirt. Not that he was actually attempting to see her genitalia, but this outfit conundrum had presented itself as a mystery. Every time she moved, he thought he could see more of her abdomen and hip, but none of it did anything to solve the mystery. It was still _ possible _ that there was some thin fabric running from her ribs to her crotch, but the more he saw, the more he doubted, and the more he questioned.

The Commander turned this suggestion over in her mind. It did seem to be the safest approach, and it was certainly better than not acting at all, which would be unacceptable.

“I will take your suggestion into account, 9S, when I report to the Council of Humanity shortly. If approved, we will expedite implementation of your suggestion until communication security is restored.”

She paused and turned back toward him. She regarded him evenly, folding her arms, “Thank you, 9S. Without your investigation, the machines would have found a significant advantage against us, and that is a balance we cannot afford to have tipped. You are dismissed.”

She started to turn away again, but stopped halfway, presenting a profile view to the scanner too curious for his own good. One leg was brought forward a bit to aid in her turn, which expanded the slit further.

“Oh, and see to your maintenance at once. We will need your assistance in analyzing the breach.”

“Y-yes, ma’am. Thank you, ma’am.” He recognized his stammer a moment too late, hoping the Commander would think it due to the strain on his system, and not because his mind was rapt with matters of her wardrobe and its potential for malfunction.

The Commander smirked ever so slightly at his stammer, but if she actually realized it was a stammer and not a malfunction, she did not say so. Instead, she said, “And make sure your vocals are examined.”

Nines raised his arms into a salute, grunting as he did so. He could have performed the maintenance himself while he was on the surface, but this was mostly so that his departure did not seem strange to whatever it was that was watching him.

“Glory to mankind!”

She returned the salute, as crisp as ever, “Glory to Mankind. Report in with 21O when your maintenance is complete and you are ready to return to the surface. She will have your mission details then.”

Then she fully turned away, already onto other business.

* * *

The maintenance had been grueling. It wasn’t particularly painful, per say; there was a certain relief that came from having the sediment flushed from his lubrication system after he’d intentionally let it build up. No, the grueling part had been that the resident H-type, 8H, had worse conversational skills than his operator, 21O. Stepping out of the bay after three hours of what he considered tantamount to torturous silence, he stretched and yawned.

He still could not get the question of the Commander’s underwear out of his mind.

Despite it all, this mystery had rapt his mind near-completely, and he let out a sigh.

“I’m not gonna be able to let this one go, am I Pod?”

_ [ Error: topic of conversation not recognized. Query: what ‘one’ is 9S attempting to ‘let go’? ] _

“...nevermind.” He needed someone he could talk about this with, since maybe that would take his mind off it. But who? 6O would be the most likely to be willing to talk about it, but knowing her, she might _ also _ be the most likely to tell everyone else about it. 21O would accuse him of perversion and suggest that he needs to have his personality data adjusted to remove such pointless diversions. Then, maybe 2B? It was worth a shot, at least.

“Pod, is 2B on the Bunker right now?”

_ [ Affirmative. ] _

“Location?”

_ [ Unit 2B is engaged in combat training program 8143, in training facility suite 4. ] _

“Great,” Nines sighed, “well, guess I can go say hello, at least.” And he made his way for the training facility. It was a long hallway with high ceilings and ten large rooms on either side, the last pair of which was designed to help large numbers of YoRHa androids train together. Finding suite 4, he raised his hand and accessed the comm panel.

As the scanner approached the combat training facility, he’d start to hear the grunts and shouts of the combat androids from the different individual rooms, which while were insulated for sound, were unable to absorb everything. The doors were glass, so he’d be able to easily see which room 2B was in. Though she was standing still in a slightly staggered position, her back was to the entrance.

“...Pod,” 2B said, pausing as she caught her breath.

“Load program 9734.”

_ [ Request is inadvisable. Program 9734 still has a difficulty rank of S. 2B has been unsuccessful in completing this program on all previous 999 attempts. ] _

The combat android sighed and lowered her sword. 

“Do it.” She commanded, her tone was firm as she started to straighten her stance. But then she heard a voice.

“Hey 2B,” he said cheerfully, deciding to wait for her to respond before bombarding her with questions and conversation.

_ [ Request is inadvisable. Program 9734 has not changed in difficulty. Hypothesis: 2B will be unable to complete program 9734. ] _

There was a disgruntled mutter and 2B almost felt like throwing her sword at the Pod, but she knew better.

Turning to face the glass doors, she saw the scanner.

“Yes, 9S?” 

She wore a frustrated expression and if he looked her over, he’d likely that parts of her usual clothing had tears in them, likely from her training.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt your training,” Nines responded, noting the tears in her outfit but opting not to comment on them, “just wanted to say hello--haven’t seen you since my last deployment, after all.” He also opted not to comment on the mystery that he’d discovered just yet--depending on her mood, such a mentioning could end poorly.

Perhaps normally the combat android would have been irritated by the interruption, but today was the scanner’s lucky day -- she was more irritated with her Pod (along with her own personal ineptness) that the little interruption was a small inconvenience in the scale of things, not to mention what he’d said was also true.

“It’s fine,” She said, lightly panting.

“Pod, end all programs.”

_ [ Acknowledged. Ending all programs. ] _

Letting go of her sword, it floated to rest hovering at her back. Approaching the glass doors, they opened and she stepped out.

As she stepped out, 9S couldn’t help but notice the shimmer of sweat on her skin. Her hair matted to her head, and her clothing was sticking to her form (more than usual).

“...so how’ve you been?” He asked, trying not to be distracted by the display, knowing that she likely would not appreciate it.

For a moment 2B almost responded with one of her usual remarks -- how such questions were pointless or a waste of time, but for some reason, she seemed more amicable today.

“Busy. I’ve been back and forth from the Bunker to earth several times.” 

Her vagueness would come to no surprise to the scanner, but perhaps to his surprise...

“And what about _ you _?”

Her openness came as something of a surprise, but Nines certainly wasn’t about to complain.

“I’ve been well enough, I suppose,” he answered, “had to come back for some maintenance and to deliver a report to the Commander over some concerning stuff I learned.” For a moment, it seemed as if he was about to add something, but then he thought better of it.

2B assumed whatever information he needed to present directly to the Commander must have been classified, so she knew better than to ask.

“I see,” She said with a nod.

“9S? Was...there something else?” 

She knew he was inquisitive, but surely there had to be another reason he’d go out of his way to see her that went beyond simply not having seen her in awhile, right?

“...”

So she’d picked up on his hesitation, and what he’d decided not to say?

“...this...this is probably going to sound really stupid,” he began with a sigh, leaning in and lowering his voice.

“I...I don’t think the Commander wears any underwear under her dress.”

“..._ What?” _

2B just _ stared _ at the scanner, a slight tint of redness about her complexion. She was quite obviously stunned by his question.

Giving a quick glance to see who was around them, which was thankfully _ no _ one, she stepped quite close him and stared _ down _ at him.

“What kind of a question even _ is _ that? Why are you thinking about our commanding officer that way?” Her tone was hushed.

“I’m not! Just-...” Nines sighed in frustration, lowering his voice to _ just _ above a whisper, “I noticed when I was giving her my report that the slit on her skirt goes really, _ really _ high--higher than I’ve ever seen! I realized then that she couldn’t have been wearing underwear, and that’s just... _ weird. _ No matter how I looked at it, no matter how I tried to figure it out, there is no way that she could be.”

A pause.

“I mean, right?”

The more he spoke, the more 2B’s expression began to shift from irritated, to disgusted, to even..._ jealous? _

“You’re not _ what?” _ She asked, staring straight at him through her blindfold. Even if he couldn’t see her eyes, he probably felt pierced by the weight of their gaze.

“Gah!” Nines could definitely feel the weight of her gaze. “I’m not thinking of her that way! I mean, she _ is _ pretty, but she’s our Commander, so that sort of thing is entirely out of line! I just…”

Aggravated, he let out a groan.

“All I’m saying is that there’s no way that she can be wearing underwear with a skirt like that, or else we’d see it. That’s all!” Frustration was building into his tone, quiet though it was. How could he convince her that he wasn’t thinking about the Commander in an amorous fashion? No matter what he said, she wouldn’t believe him, so he sighed, again.

2B was quiet then, but the weight of her gaze still pressed on him.

A very, _ very _ strong part of her wanted to hit him very badly, but she somehow managed to hold back. 

“...You know what? Whatever. Fine. If you want to think about the Commander in such a _ perverse _ manner, that’s _ your _ business, but keep it to _ yourself.” _

With that, the combat android brushed past the scanner and stormed off, her footsteps against the floor being harsher than usual.

“Wh-...” Nines didn’t even have a chance to process what she’d said before she stormed off. _ Perverse?! _

“Wait, 2B!”

But she was gone.

* * *

“Wait..._ what?” _

Operator 6O’s eyes were wide as she stared at the scanner, aghast. Her hands were drawn up towards her chin, fingers curled into small fists.

“Nines, she probably saw you looking at her all weird!”

“Oh relax, I had my visor on,” Nines answered with a sigh, “and I stayed at attention the whole time, too.” He’d been sulking by himself in the recreation lounge when 6O had approached and asked what was wrong. Of course, knowing her, this would wind up all over the station, but at the same time, he needed someone to talk to about it.

“A-anyway, when I went to tell 2B about it, she got really mad. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her quite _ that _ upset before.”

“I mean, it’s not like I can help my curiosity, right? 

And this is just too...too _ weird. _”

“Well of _ course _ 2B got mad. She probably thought you were having dirty thoughts about the Commander!” 

There was a slight blush on 6O’s cheeks, but it was thankfully well-hidden by her veil.

“I mean the Commander _ is _ beautiful, so I’m not really surprised that that’s the case…”

“...is that a bit of red I’m seeing in your cheeks, 6O?” Nines teased, smirking as he leaned in and peered at her. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think maybe you ‘crushed’ her.”

“H-hey, let’s not get ahead ourselves, okay??!” 

Really, the scanner had hit the nail on the head, though 6O wasn’t ready to admit it just yet.

After peering at her a moment longer, he huffed a quick sigh and leaned back. Even if he could read 6O like an open book, he wasn’t about to humiliate his closest friend.

“Well, in any case,” he said, “you should look again and see for yourself next time you’re on the command deck. You’ll see what I’m saying.”

For a moment, he considered whether or not 6O would be able to get any work done if she came to the same conclusion, but the moment passed.

The operator just stared at the scanner again, almost in disbelief, but she couldn’t get rid of the red in her cheeks. 

“Fine, okay I _ will.” _

After that, she rose from her chair and moved to his side of the table.

“I should head back to my station.”

Nines frowned.

“Well, then thanks for listening,” he answered, “and...thanks for being a good friend and not judging me about this.”

A pause.

“...not _ too _ hard, anyway.”

“Oh, I am _ definitely _ judging you,” She said in a teasing tone.

“Anyway, see you later, Nines!”

The operator gave him a little pat on the head and exited the room.

* * *

Over the course of the following day, Nines attended to his duties like any good Scanner would. He was briefed by 21O, and then he proceeded to the server room where he was left alone with a mission, a hacking terminal, and his thoughts. His conversation with 6O had had the exact opposite of the desired effect; rather than not wanting to know anymore, his desire to know was now very substantially stronger than it had been.

To think that the status of the Commander’s underwear would wrap his mind so.

When he really thought on it, he could see why 6O and 2B had judged him for it. After all, he was a male android thinking about whether or not a female android wore underwear--and a female android who was, by any objective measure, very attractive (though in truth, he’d also never met an android who he’d call ugly, even among the Resistance members on the surface). He was fixated on the Commander’s panties, and even if there wasn’t a shred of perversion in his thoughts, even if he was purely focused on the question and not the implications, it would be impossible to convince anyone otherwise.

But fixated he was, so as he hacked through strategically-selected machine defenses, he began to formulate a plan that would get the answer he so desperately sought and let him move on.

He hoped.

9S made a point to finish early, well before the command deck would shift into night mode operations, he knew. Well before the Commander would be retiring to her room.

He’d paged his internal databanks to confirm: the punishment for breaking into the Commander’s room was up to her discretion, and while it _ could _ merit death, it was much more likely that, given the nature and motive for his infraction, he’d receive a substantially less permanent punishment.

The plan was simple: break into the Commander’s quarters, check her wardrobe and drawers for underwear. If she had any underwear in that room that looked as if it would cover her bottom half, then she probably had figured out a way to wear something under her dress; if not, then she didn’t wear any while on duty. It would be impossible for the Operations floor not to ascertain that he’d been the one to break into the Commander’s quarters, so that would be his very next stop, where he’d confess what he’d done and ask for an appropriate punishment.

Decommissioning...wasn’t _ entirely _ out of the question, he knew, but it was much more likely that he’d be isolated and scanned endlessly to ensure that he hadn’t contracted a logic virus, and that his programming bore no inherent flaws. At the end, he might have some aspects of his personality adjusted, but ultimately, he could suffer all of this if it just meant that he would _ know _.

Making his way around the habitat ring, he found the Commander’s quarters, which were, of course, locked. Hacking in from the access terminal proved easy enough, though as he went in, he noticed a timer counting down to a silent alarm if he didn’t input the appropriate clearance code.

_ No time to guess that _, he thought. This would be quick, anyway, and he slipped in the door.

What he saw made his heart sink. The Commander’s room was an absolute _ disaster _. While this was a refreshing sight compared to the usually pristine rooms that other YoRHa androids entertained, it also meant that the likelihood of him finding a satisfactory answer was slim, if not null.

“Pod, analyze the Commander’s items and plot an ideal search pattern.”

But his pod was not there. It waited outside the door, and while it had no face, he could tell that Pod 153 was just _ staring _ at him.

_ [ Alert: 9S is in direct violation of Bunker security protocols. Proposal: 9S should cease this activity immediately and report to Command for punishment. ] _

“Oh, for the love of-” Nines cut himself off before he could swear.

_ No time. _

He needed to be quick about this if he was going to have a chance at satisfying his curiosity and submitting himself to justice on _ his _ terms. A cursory glance revealed that there was nothing immediately visible that matched anything that _ could _ be underwear...though there was _ plenty _ of dirty laundry strewn about.

_ How in the world is she such a messy person? _

Even pondering it for just a moment was a moment too long, and he shrugged it off to begin poring through the mess of her belongings.

Regardless if the scanner realized it or not, the moment he’d hacked and entered into the Commander’s quarters, an alarm had sounded, though not anywhere in the vicinity of where he was.

Coming down the hall swiftly, 2B slowed her pace once she started to approach the area of the security breach. 

_ Have machine lifeforms infiltrated the Bunker?? Is that why the Commander’s quarters were hacked into? _

The combat android felt herself tense, clenching her jaw as she thought more of it. The Bunker’s safety had never been a worry for her before until _ now _, and the very idea that even a single machine lifeform could have made its way there was enough to send a surge of an adrenaline-like substance coursing through her. 

_ The Bunker. Our base of operations and the last hope for humanity. It can’t be! _

Moving around the corner silently, 2B steeled herself for whatever was inside the Commander’s quarters and peered in. Virtuous contract was in her grasp, and as soon as she saw movement she raised the weapon.

“How dare you come here! Die machine scum!” She forced a strong swing of her sword’s blade at whatever the movement was, though the dim lighting made it hard to see much of anything.

As his attacker had approached, Nines had heard her and calculated the exact amount of time that would be required for him to be able to dodge her first attack, to allow him the most amount of time to continue to rummage through the Commander’s mess. So far, his attempts had been unsuccessful, and while this was certainly a much faster response than he’d anticipated, he could at least get a bit more searching done before he had to go.

However, 2B’s voice distracted him, and he looked to her for the briefest of moments, before remembering that she was, in this moment, hostile.

_ Oh shit. _

Relying on the enhanced maneuvering associated with his YoRHa body, 9S slipped _ just _ outside of the range of 2B’s blade.

“2B, are you nuts?!” he shouted, “you could seriously have killed me there!!”

Luckily for the scanner, 2B would have found her blade could not touch him anyway, even if he _ didn’t _ move, thanks to the safety protections associated with YoRHa IDs that didn’t allow for friendly fire (unless she changed her chipset). Realizing just who it was, she stumbled slightly but turned sharply to maintain her balance.

“9S??! What are you doing in here??” She sounded angry, but her expression was also _ fearful. _ Lowering her sword, she stared down the scanner.

As busy as the pair were, it was entirely possible that they missed the sound of heels clacking along the metallic pathway leading to the breached quarters. What neither would miss, however, would be the voice that rang out clear, crisp and cold.

“That is precisely what I would like to know,” speaks the Commander who now stood in the doorway, blocking much of the light from the outside, her eyes glinting dangerously. Her arms were folded, but she held her riding crop tightly in a fist.

“9S,” she continued smoothly, too smoothly to be a good thing, “I trust you have an excellent explanation for this.”

“That’s-...” Being suddenly confronted by 2B, and then the _ Commander _ , Nines found himself overwhelmed. He hadn’t thought this far ahead--his plan consisted of confessing that he’d hacked his way into the Commander’s quarters and then submitting himself for punishment. He hadn’t thought he’d be called on to _ justify _it.

“...”

He knew there was nothing he could say to satisfy their inquiries. Not as yet. And even now, the thought that the answer to his mystery was _ right here _ was drawing him to keep searching.

“...no, ma’am, I do not,” he said, before starting to rummage through her belongings again. If he found his answer before he was carted away, that would be more than enough.

“Well,” the Commander said as she watched 9S turn right around and go back to what he was doing, as if neither of them were standing there, “Then I will be most interested to hear what story you weave once you’re confined and have lots of time to yourself. 2B!”

She tilted her head, “Take him into custody.”

She turned, as if preparing to leave, but glared over her shoulder, “And 9S? Whatever in the name of humanity you’re looking for in here, next time? Just **ask me**.”

When the Commander arrived, 2B felt herself stiffen. She was silent, though her gaze was still pressed on the scanner.

_ Just what were you thinking, Nines? _

At the Commander’s orders, her gaze shifted to her and then back to the scanner. 

“Understood.”

The combat android stepped closer to him. Her sword had already returned to hovering at her back. 

“9S. You will come with me, either willingly or by _ force. _”

There were no answers yet, and Nines let out a groan.

“Okay, okay, fine, you win.” He sighed, standing up and dropping whatever papers he’d been holding. The riddle had not been solved, and nor was he any closer to having an answer. And now he might never know, which he considered to be the true tragedy of this situation.

With a sigh, the Commander shook her head and stepped out of the doorway. 9S was cooperating, but even if he wasn’t, she knew that 2B would not let him get away. He had been caught red handed, and that was that. 

Still, as she walked away, she couldn’t help but wonder what on earth he was looking for in there.

_ Hmph. See, 6O? My messy room came in handy. _

Down the hall she went, silently triumphant.

Once the Commander exited, the combat android grabbed the scanner by the wrist and started dragging him down the hallway. Although numerous thoughts and questions were running through her mind, she kept them all to herself for now, and simply pulled him along silently. 

“Just what the hell were you thinking?” 2B asked once they were down one of the lesser known hallways. 

“I just...had to know.” Nines didn’t offer any resistance as he was pulled along, and he frowned contemplatively.

“Now I never will.”

2B did not respond, and instead pulled the scanner in silence about the habitat ring, down the lift to the larger facilities ring, and to the maintenance wing. She silently delivered him to the isolation ward, into the hands of a number of waiting operators, scanners, and healers. Without another word, she turned and left.

_ You goddamn idiot... _


	10. Data Archive 052

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on the Bunker, which had been labeled as important in the memory space of Unit 2B. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate her emotional state of upon reconstruction.

While Nines’ maintenance had been grueling, the diagnostic he was undergoing was worse.

_ Far _ worse.

The moment he’d been handed over, 9S had his motor functions disabled, along with his inputs and outputs, before being deactivated. He awoke later, the only sensation allowed to him that within his own mind.

He was being hacked.

For a moment, he thought to resist. This violation was unwarranted, and he could theoretically escape through a counterhack--the channels were open, and he knew more than a few tricks to covertly weave around his intruders to access their systems.

But no, that wasn’t why he was here. The memories played through Nines’ mind; the Commander’s skirt, how impossible it seemed that she could be wearing anything, and the overwhelming need to know.

He’d felt something similar during his last sortie, when he began to investigate the compromise to their communications. It started with a theory--a hunch, really, based on a flurry of activity in the machine network that had surrounded his communications. That had been the mystery then, and while it lingered in his mind, he had prioritized experimenting to determine the scope of the breach. He couldn’t work at the heart of it while he was still here on the Bunker, and so he’d tabled it for now.

Just in time for the mystery of the Commander’s underwear to materialize.

How many hours or days had it been? Nines could reasonably guess that he was in an isolation chamber in the maintenance bay, and that the androids there had been tasked with ensuring that he was clean. They’d need to fully scrub his systems for any evidence of a logic virus, and then they’d need to evaluate his logic circuits for any sign of other corruption. Finally, they’d then seek to figure out how the errant behavior had occurred.

From their perspective, he reasoned, he could absolutely see why they’d be concerned by his activities. If any other android had, without provocation, broken into the Commander’s room and begun feverishly rifling through her belongings, and further hadn’t offered any sort of explanation, he’d probably be just as concerned.

They were doing the right thing.

It still sucked.

_ “Do you see this, 3S?” _

The voice belonged to an android he’d never met before; 13H. He’d seen her about the Bunker on occasion and remembered her speaking to one of the operators on hand.

_ “Are...are these  _ logic viruses? _ ”  _ 3S was a scanner he was familiar with. They’d chatted on occasion, but Nines had always felt somewhat odd about him.

_ “They...they’re fully contained? How is that possible? 9S never recorded administering a logic vaccine to himself.” _ Nines didn’t feel like providing input--though he could have. He imagined he was supposed to be unconscious, and so if they realized he could hear them and respond, this entire process would just take longer.

_ “It’s...it’s as though they’ve been walled off from the rest of his systems and contained.” _

_ It’s called a ‘cyst’, 3S.  _ Nines felt himself sighing mentally. He’d learned about cysts from an old medical record, how the bodies of some animals and humans were able to successfully sequester invasive foreign bodies and contain them until they could be eradicated outright. It was an impressive defense mechanism, and by leveraging another technique he’d learned about from ancient human records known as ‘virtualization’, he’d been able to keep the simple logic viruses he’d contracted during his hacking contained.

_ “We’ll have to ask him how he accomplished that, assuming we clear him to awaken.” _

_ Yes, you will. _

Nines had been planning on spending some downtime examining the virii in his system and fleshing out a proposal to the Commander if it had turned out to work. Based on 13H and 3S’ reactions, it seemed like it had. So there was that bit of satisfaction.

Knowing they were probing about his logical programming was somewhat disturbing, but he knew it was necessary. After all, they were trying to make sure he could be re-awoken and questioned, presuming they couldn’t find the answer on their own.

To some extent, he envied 3S in this task; he’d be able to get the answers he was seeking.

Time passed. Nines was unsure of how long it had been. In this state of lowered consciousness where his body had just enough power to enable his examiners to peruse his codebase, his internal clock was inaccessible. Even his thinking felt depressed. He wondered if this was what it felt like for humans to be comatose.

_ “Alright, I think we’ve done all we can,”  _ 13H’s voice sounded frustrated,  _ “should we ask the Commander if he can be woken?” _

_ “Yes, but she’ll probably want to keep him deactivated while we examine his memory banks.”  _ 3S answered simply, and Nines had to agree. From her perspective, he was an aberration, and a potential threat that needed to be mitigated.

_ “Okay. Powering down now…” _

_ Thanks, you two. _ Nines’ thoughts went quiet as consciousness escaped from him.

* * *

Walking down the habitat ring towards the command deck, the combat android wore a frown. Her brown was tightly knitted, and she kept forcing herself to take deep breaths in order to try and clear her mind.

_ Was this so important for you to know that you needed to breach security and risk your life..? _

Lidding her eyes briefly, 2B sighed. Taking one final deep breath, she found herself already on the elevator platform, which brought her to the Commander’s level. When her eyes opened again, any expression she might have worn on the way here had vanished.

“Commander,” She spoke firmly to alert her superior of her presence.

The Commander turned when she heard 2B’s voice. Unlike when visited by 9S, 2B’s presence always meant duty and by-the-book efficiency. As such, she generally gave the combat model her attention immediately. This time was no different, despite the utterly bizarre nature of events as they unfolded.

“2B,” she replied, her gaze fixed on the silver haired woman, “It is done, then? Did he give you any trouble?”

Her voice was stern, but soft enough not to carry. She was hardly making an effort to conceal 9S’ detainment, but she didn’t feel the situation warranted involving the numerous operators or generating any more gossip than was necessary.

“Negative. He went quietly and without question.” 

Her words were spoken matter-of-factly. A question tugged at her mind, but she wasn’t so outspoken (or on casual terms with the Commander) that she’d simply ask it outright.

“Commander, may I -- “ She hesitated a moment, uncertain of how her superior really felt about the situation.

“Permission to speak freely?”

The Commander nodded once, but gave 2B a look when she asked to speak freely. She sighed, a hand going to her hip.

“I expected this question, truth be told. Permission granted, 2B.”

Then, lower, she muttered, “At least you asked.”

She shook her head and looked at 2B expectantly after that.

The combat android gave one nod, quietly thankful. She knew this might have seemed like an odd request coming from her.

“I know 9S is undergoing a thorough maintenance and examination for Logic virus infection, however…” She hesitated, but was careful to keep her tone even and her face expressionless.

“I know the directive is still in order. Is that -- “ 

And  _ that’s _ when 2B found herself having some difficulty in her question.

“Is that my next task?”

2B might feel the Commander’s stare after that question. It was, of course, the one that she expected her to ask. Still, she felt the barest hint of pity welling up from somewhere deep inside of her.

She promptly quashed it.

“No,” she replied simply, “Not yet, at least. What you say is true, and that is the route we will be following for now. Further orders, if necessary, will be issued once the data is analyzed and the situation properly assessed. For the time being, you are being assigned a new scanner and returned to duty. It is unclear how long 9S will be undergoing maintenance and the war must continue.”

She paused, then added, “You will be assigned to 5S and assist him in data collection on Earth. The directive is still binding, and we will be watching.”

“Noted and understood.”

That was all she could really ask and all she really needed to know at this point.

“I will make preparations for the mission, then.”

2B straightened and saluted the Commander.

“Glory to mankind.”

With another nod, the Commander returned the salute.

“Glory to mankind,” she echoed and lowered her arm. She very nearly turned away to return to her work, but something had been eating at her since the incident. She may never get a straight answer out of 9S, but 2B could not, would not, refuse her.

“...2B,” she said as her arms folded and she leaned slightly to one side, “Before you go, tell me. Do you…”

She stepped forward once. Twice. She halted right in front of 2B, her eyes locked on the blindfold of her subordinate.

“...know what 9S was looking for?” she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lowering her arm and about to turn on her heel to head back to the elevator platform, she realized the Commander wasn’t done just yet.

_ Um… _

2B was silent. Of course she knew what was on the scanner’s mind, but she couldn’t even begin to  _ think _ of expressing that to the Commander, especially with the numerous operators about. It was against her programing to lie to her superior, however…

“...Yes,” She said quietly.

"However, it is something you should ask him upon his waking.”

A pause.

“Permission to be dismissed?”

The Commander tilted her head back when 2B gave a response that was honest, but not helpful. Now she felt both intensely curious and greatly concerned. What could it possibly be, that 2B herself would not simply tell her?

Her eyes narrowed a touch, but she relented.

“Very well,” she replied, “But you will tell me if he refuses. Am I understood?”

2B, quietly relieved that her answer was accepted, gave one nod.

“Understood.” 

She looked tense, certainly unsatisfied, but she let it go with a gesture of her hand.

“Dismissed. Report to 5S.”

Hoping there were no further questions and that she truly was dismissed, the combat android turned and walked to the elevator platform.

_ 5S… May you be not as inquisitive as 9S _

* * *

Nines awoke, inhaling with a start as his eyes flicked open. Immediately he could feel his body beginning to run internal diagnostics, and as he replayed his experiences in his mind. The room he was in was dark with no lighting to speak of. It was only through his proprioceptive sensors that he could tell that he was lying on his back. The metal slab beneath him wasn’t comfortable, but he didn’t mind it at the moment--he assumed because he’d been lying there long enough for his body to grow accustomed to it.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Nines,” 3S sounded almost chipper, but his voice was not coming from any one direction.

“Thanks, 3S,” he answered, looking around, but seeing nothing, “where am I?”

“Your body is in storage at the moment while we ensure that your memory space isn’t corrupted. Your consciousness has been restored in a virtualized hacking space so that we can ask you some questions for our report.”

_ That makes sense, _ Nines thought,  _ I’m still a threat, after all _ .

“What’d you find?” He asked.

“Remarkably, nothing,” this was 13H, “there were a number of logic virii that had been sequestered within your system, but after we went through every statement and switch in your logical circuitry, we found absolutely no indication that there was anything wrong with you.”

_ I could have told you that. _

“So then, what happens now?”

“The Commander has asked to speak to you, and she did not want to wait for the scan of your memory banks to complete,” 3S answered, “so we cooked up this solution for her. We can disable you after until you’ve been cleared, if you like.”

That  _ would _ beat waiting, but part of him wondered how necessary it would be.

“Ask me again after the interrogation,” Nines suggested, “I might need to think about some things.”

“Alright. The Commander should be here shortly, so hang tight.” 13H had better bedside manner than 8H, at least, and Nines sighed, hoping this wouldn’t take long.

Fortunately for 9S, the Commander prided herself in being the absolute image of efficiency. At least in public. In private was another matter entirely, as 9S clearly discovered, but that was neither here nor there.

She entered the server room not long after 13H told 9S to wait. She looked between both of them and nodded once.

“I’ve seen the reports already,” she remarked, “How is he otherwise? Is he prepared for conversation?”

Because Commander White, at that moment, was really tired of people not being ready to talk when she absolutely needed them to. 

“He’s stable,” 3S commented, monitoring his vitals, “and conscious. We’ve set it up so you can talk to him. This monitor,” he tapped on the screen, “will display his vital signs for your convenience, which should help you tell when he’s excited by something.”

“She’s here, 9S,” 13H said into the microphone, before turning to the Commander, “if you’d like, we can excuse ourselves.”

9S, meanwhile, felt kind of powerless, since all he could do was respond verbally. Still, that was something he needed to do.

“Acknowledged. Greetings, Commander.”

Her gaze followed their instructions, and she looked from the duo to the monitor. She processed the data before her and nodded, gesturing with a hand.

“That would be advised,” the Commander remarked, “But remain nearby, should I call.”

At her prompting, the two androids in the room stepped outside, leaving the Commander alone with the console.

She waited for them to leave, and once they did, she acknowledged 9S’ greeting.

“And to you, 9S,” she said, her arms folded, her brow furrow, “Did you enjoy your nap? I trust it has left you in a more forthcoming mood.”

“...”

The Commander’s question caught Nines off guard. He could sense her hostility even without being in the room, and it made him most decidedly uncomfortable. Still, he could hope that she could accept his reasoning, as flawed as it would likely seem.

“I’m prepared to answer your questions.” He answered, opting not to add any additional qualifiers. Given his position, he needed to be careful about whether his words carried any sarcasm or condescension, two things he knew he was prone to when dealing with those above him in the command chain.

“Right, well, we’re off to a good start then, aren’t we? Let’s keep it going,” the Commander replied. She leaned toward the monitor, the fact that she’s glaring at it not at all concealed, “Because I’ve seen the results of the testing, 9S. I know nothing appears to be wrong with you, so I’m having a lot of difficulty understanding something.”

She smiled a thin smile that would probably look menacing to just about anyone. In fact, it was borderline out of character for her.

“What  _ possessed  _ you to enter my quarters without authorization and rummage through my things? What were you even  _ looking  _ for, 9S?”

The question came in a harsh whisper, and if one didn’t know any better, they might assume that she was flustered rather than livid.

Make no mistake, however; she’s livid.

_ Straight to it, then. _

Nines thought about it for a moment, before he began to formulate an answer. After another moment of silence, he began.

“Commander, if I may, how much do you know about the programming that is unique to scanner type YoRHa androids? What are we designed to do?”

The Commander was taken aback. Did he just answer her question with a question? Nevermind that he did not truly answer anything. Granted, she immediately suspected that she knew where he was going with this.

“Stop dodging my question,” she replied sharply, “But to answer yours, I know everything. Being aware of the capabilities of the personnel under my command is part of my function. So I will posit that what you are getting at is your insatiable curiosity. Am I close?” 

She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, “Or right on target? Let’s assume I am. My question remains, whatever your reasoning.”

“Close indeed,” he answered, letting out a sigh, but realizing that in doing so, he likely betrayed his condescension. Man, this was hard.

“Our curiosity is what gets that initial spark going, that initial question, but we are programmed to succeed in a hostile environment, where we need to rely on trickery, subterfuge, and surreptitious, illicit activity to arrive at our answers. We can’t just walk up to the machines, after all, and ask ‘hey, what are you doing?’ - we need to find out through other means.

“So, Commander, I was seeking the answer to the mystery my curiosity had discovered through indirect means--just as I am programmed to do. I recognize that there is a bit of illogic there, but I can’t control whether or when my curiosity will set me on the trail of some mystery.”

The Commander gestured with a hand, whether 9S would actually notice or not, and said, “Yes, that’s where I thought you were going with this. Fine. I understand your motivations, 9S. You know as well I how we can ill afford to be lax in our security and your behavior, even you must admit, was off putting to literally everyone who found out about it. So that is why we’re here now, and why we’re having this lovely chat like this. Wonderful.”

She frowned, “So let’s try this again. You say you were seeking an answer to a mystery. What, praytell, was this mystery? And as a suggestion, 9S? As your commander? Do not skirt the question this time.”

“It’s…”

Nines sighed to himself mentally. Though he supposed he should be glad he didn’t have to be in the same room as her for this admission.

“It’s your outfit, ma’am.” He finally answered. “I...I noticed how high the slit in your skirt goes, and it occurred to me that, unless it is a very specific design, you, um.”

He paused.

“Ma’am, this is very inappropriate of me I realize, but...do you wear underwear?”

As 9S spoke, the Commander’s left eyebrow raised. As he continued speaking, its twin rose. Once he finished, her eyes were wide. Her mouth hung slightly agape - only slightly - and she just stared at the screen in absolute silence.

Commander White was not a particularly modest individual. So when 9S pointed out the finer points of her attire she was neither embarrassed or surprised. After all, it’s what she always wore.

What shocked her, of course, was 9S himself pointing it out and then following it up with the most ridiculous question that she has ever heard in all of her years.

She looked around the room, as if grasping for some manner of response but finding them all ill-suited to the task. Finally, after rubbing at her brow in frustration, she tapped the monitor several times.

“9S,” she began, “We are not having this conversation, and as your punishment, you will not have an answer. And if I find you in or near my quarters again, I will have you cleaning every inch of this bunker naked. _ Do I make myself clear? _ ”

“...”

Nines sighed quietly to himself. He was never going to get his answer. This would haunt him for the rest of his days.

“Yes, ma’am,” he finally admitted, “and ma’am? Thank you for not having me decommissioned for this.”

“You’re too useful for such a wasteful decision,” the Commander replies, entirely ironic given their usual solution to the problem of 9S’ curiosity, “I will summon 13H and 3S back to see to finalizing this procedure. You should be back on your feet soon. Since you’ve been ...preoccupied, 2B has been assigned to a different scanner. I suggest returning to your work on the communications breach until she returns from her mission.”

She paused, then added, “And I will inform Operator 21O to lock her door. As you were, 9S.”

Without waiting for a reply, she turned and strode out.

_ In some ways, that’s worse. _ Nines sighed. It was pointless. Only another scanner might understand how he’d become so fixated, but  _ even then _ , there was no guarantee they’d believe him when he said it was only about the question and not what the answer could mean.

Maybe 6O might.

2B wouldn’t.

“...this is such a mess,” he muttered after the Commander left, to no one in particular. When 3S and 13H returned, he requested that he be deactivated until their scan was complete. Somehow, unconsciousness seemed a more welcoming place than the real world, right now.


	11. Data Archive 057

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on the Bunker, which had been labeled as important in the memory spaces of both Units 9S and 2B. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate their emotional state of upon reconstruction.

2B groaned, but bit back much of it when she stepped out of her flight unit. The impact of hitting the ground sent jolts of pain up through her body. The combat android stumbled, but managed to right herself. Though she had been on many missions like this one (assigned to a potential target, monitoring said target, and then dispatching said target), the machines were getting more difficult to deal with. Her right arm hung unnaturally at her side and several wires and cables were exposed - much of the sleeve creeping over into parts of her top had been torn and slashed, and a mixture of blood and oil stained it. One of her legs at the level of the shin had a nasty gash in it that cut through her boot and into the metal plating underneath -- it wasn’t broken, but it had an odd stiffness that made walking normally (and painlessly) impossible. 

_ Is it possible they really are getting smarter? Do they really have that mental capacity? _

“Rough out there down on the surface, huh?” An operator asked her as she walked past.

The combat android didn’t bother responding -- she had no want or patience for idle chatter, at least not from just  _ anyone. _

_ Nines. _

_ I guess I should go see you. _

Making her way (by limping) to the habitat ring from the hangar, she tried her best to ignore all of the voices around her. Really, she wanted to be alone (or so she thought), or at least wanted to avoid most other androids. But at the very least she needed to visit the scanner -- to have diagnostics run, and perhaps see how he was doing since it had been several weeks since they’d last seen each other.

Of course their last interaction hadn’t been very positive, but 2B didn’t seem to be thinking of that now. Perhaps it was the occasional jolt of electricity from the short circuit in her arm that drove her a bit more quickly to the scanner’s quarters.

Arriving at his door, she inquired within.

“9S? Are you in there?”

_ Was that…? _ Nines could have sworn he’d heard 2B’s voice. The scanner had been sitting at his desk, wiling away the hours before he knew he’d get tired by playing a mindless game he’d programmed into his computer terminal called ‘Solitaire.’ While it was absolutely no challenge to him, it was a way to pass the time.

Alone.

He’d been alone for weeks.

And perhaps most jarring of all, 21O had gone from scolding him for his violations of protocol to simply ignoring them. When he’d asked her about it, she almost seemed  _ afraid _ of him. She was avoiding him, as well--that much was clear.

He couldn’t blame her.

The Commander had said she was going to warn her about what had happened, and to keep her door locked. He had no doubt that she’d given the warning to just about  _ everyone _ on the Bunker. While normally this would mean a retreat to the surface, the thought of his only point of contact fearing and outright loathing him was downright heartbreaking.

So instead, he’d taken to sliding between the server room and his quarters as quietly as possible, when there were guaranteed to be as few people in the halls as possible. His life had devolved to hacking from the server room, playing Solitaire, and sleeping.

“2...B?” She’d been on deployment with another scanner type, he’d heard. While there was some manner of jealousy he’d felt about it, somehow, between her scorn and the Commander’s punishment and the look of sheer disgust he’d received from 21O, he didn’t feel like he  _ deserved _ to be jealous.

2B shifted her weight between her legs as much as she could. Wasn’t he going to open the door..?

“So you  _ are _ in there.” A pause. She was half expecting the door to open, but it did not.

“...Um. May I come in?”

If for whatever reason he wouldn’t let her, she started to think of what she could do otherwise -- likely speak to 6O about who could do her maintenance and then report to the Commander. Still, she  _ had _ actually wanted to see him, but she couldn’t make the scanner talk if he didn’t want to.

“...Or if you’re busy, I can leave you alone.”

Moments later, the door opened to reveal a very disheveled 9S. His hair was unkempt, his jacket unbuttoned, and his shorts entirely absent.

“N-no, come in,” he said after a moment, rubbing his eyes as he regarded her.

“...you look terrible. Pod, run a diagnostic on 2B, and then go retrieve the necessary materials for repair.”

_ [ Acknowledged. ] _

Stepping into the hallway, he aimed to slide beneath her good arm and help her to his bed.

The door finally opened, which 2B was thankful for (for multiple reasons), but when she saw him her eyes widened - she’d never seem the scanner so out of sorts. Just what had happened since she’d been gone?

As he helped her into his room, the combat android glanced around briefly - that’s when she realized it was a  _ mess _ . 

_ I suppose he and the Commander have something in common, though… _

She narrowed her eyes.

_ I don’t think it was this way before. _

Shrugging off the thought, she allowed him to support her as he guided her to the edge of the bed. 

“9S,” 2B felt questions in her mind.

“Are…” She hesitated.

“...Are  _ you _ okay?”

Nines frowned as he stood up after depositing her on the bed. He could see that her arm was in very bad shape, and her leg seemed to be in a questionable state as well.

“Hmm,” he said, not answering her just yet, “hang on, I can disable power to the damaged parts of your body--that should alleviate the pain.”

2B eyed him sharply. Whereas she was appreciative of his suggestion, that wasn’t what she had asked about. Reaching for his wrist with her left hand, she held it firmly, though only with enough pressure to keep his hand from moving while she spoke.

“9S, you didn’t answer my question.”

“...”

9S let out a sigh.

“I...I dunno, 2B.” He finally admitted. “No...probably not. I shouldn’t be after what happened, right?”

She continued holding his wrist in place for now, not really thinking about it. 

“...What happened while I was gone?”

A pause.

“...If you  _ want _ to talk about it, that is,” 2B said gently.

“I…” He hadn’t even talked to 6O about this yet. Why was 2B so interested? For a moment, she might see that confusion play in his expression, but the moment passed, and he moved to sit down next to her.

“After you brought me to the maintenance bay, I was deactivated and placed in stasis. The androids there began probing my mind, and they went over every logical circuit in my brain: every subroutine, every condition, every statement, every switch, validating line by line that I had been programmed correctly and that I hadn’t malfunctioned.

“And then, once that was done, I had to talk to the Commander. I tried to explain what had happened, how I’d become... _ fixated _ on the mystery without ever meaning to. The implications didn’t even  _ matter _ to me--I just had to know! And after I explained this, she said that not knowing would be my punishment. She said that she would also warn 21O about what had happened and to lock her door. I…”

Nines clenched his teeth and his fists, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

“I expected there would be punishment. I expected that there would be ramifications, but...but this almost feels like it’s too much, like I’ve become a social pariah. 21O is  _ scared _ of me, 2B--of  _ me. _ ” He looked over to her, the sadness playing through his face.

“And I know what you’re probably thinking. I know you’re probably thinking I’m some kind of pervert and that I deserve all of this. But...but it’s  _ not true _ ! I didn’t care one way or the other what the answer would mean--I don’t even  _ like _ the Commander that way! I just...I  _ had to know _ . And that’s probably the worst part of all of this: that you, 6O, 21O, the Commander, and everyone else on the station won’t believe me about that, and that there’s no way I can convince you!”

He hadn’t realized that his voice was rising towards the end, but afterwards, he could feel his pulse racing, and he let out a sigh.

“...sorry, I’ll...I’ll just do your maintenance and you can go.”

A pang of guilt struck her, though she hushed it away. 

_ I won’t apologize for…following orders. _

Or so she told herself.

But then the scanner started to cry.

2B felt herself quietly holding her breath so she would not feel the pull of emotion from his voice. She wanted to clench her hands, but instead subconsciously slipped her hand over his and squeezed it gently in silent comfort.

Normally she might have reminded him that emotions were prohibited and that maybe he even  _ deserved _ what happened to him, but today -- whether it was because her pain receptors were clouding her thoughts, or because she was having difficulty combating her own feelings -- today was  _ not that day. _

“Nines -- er…”

“...9S. I...you don’t have to convince me.”

“I...believe you.”

He was prepared for her to patronize him to an extent. He was prepared that she might lie to make him feel better, and say that she didn’t think poorly of him, or even that she believed him. But then her hand found his, and after he was done, he noticed it there, and his defenses broke.

“You...you do?” He asked in quiet disbelief.

“You’re a scanner model. Your curiosity is innate. It’s just how you are,” She said simply, though there was a gentleness in her voice that he’d likely not experienced from her before.

“In this case, it was…” She paused a moment, trying to find the right words. “Just...very unfortunate that you became fixated on something like that.”

The combat android kept her hand over his.

“Right?!” Nines’ excitement at her affirmation was palpable, and he turned to face her, smiling--truly smiling--for the first time in weeks.

“It’s...I’m glad at least  _ someone _ understands,” he said, letting out a sigh, “it’s...it’s been really lonely. I feel like I can’t talk to anyone about it without worrying that they’re going to think I’m a monster or some kind of freak.”

Pausing, he looked to her and squeezed her hand in return.

“Thanks, 2B.”

In truth, she’d had a lot of time to mull things over while down on earth - time and distance had allowed her anger (and even jealousy) to simmer and fade as she found reasoning behind his actions. 

When he turned to face her, she found herself a little stunned by his smile and was quick to avert her gaze so she wouldn’t think of it too much.

_ Nines’ smile. _

“I’m...probably the  _ least _ qualified person to make any suggestions about this, but have you thought of just  _ trying _ to talk to other people? I mean, if people are upset with you it’s hardly constructive to just be angry about it but not... _ tell _ you.”

Of course she started to realize the own irony of her words. Feeling his squeeze in return reminded her that she still held his hand, and though she knew she should move it away…

She found that she couldn’t.

“I...well,” he said, shifting, “after the Commander told 21O to lock her door, she…”

A sigh escaped his lips. How could he properly explain this?

“Usually with 21O, whenever I break protocol even  _ slightly _ , she’s very quick to correct me. In some ways, while it makes her seem impersonal, it...it‘s her way of expressing herself, and her way of showing that she cares about me. But after what happened, she...she wouldn’t even acknowledge when I broke protocol, and seemed to rush through my first briefing post-procedure, and…”

He frowned.

“2B, when I tried to ask her why she was being like that, she looked at me in a way I’ve never seen before, and hope never to see again. She was  _ afraid. _ Of  _ me. _ I’d hoped to explain, but...I let it go. I couldn’t take that.

“I...I know she probably doesn’t represent everyone, but information spreads among the Operators like wildfire, and from there, it goes to everyone else. I’d be very surprised if anyone  _ didn’t _ know by now, both on the Bunker and on the surface.”

“I see…” 

The operator’s attitude seemed a bit strange to her, and it made her frown lightly. “I don’t know 21O that well, so...I can’t really comment on that.”

Feeling that her hand had lingered too long, she started to pull it away.

“Although, if she is as stiff as you describe her to be, I don’t think she’d seem like the type to talk about you like that. It’s... _ unprofessional.” _

At that point, Pod 153 returned, carrying a crate full of materials for 2B’s repair, complete with a new forearm and lower leg. Nines looked to it and smiled.

“You may be right,” he answered, “just...I feel really ashamed, and I’m having a hard time even  _ thinking _ that other people might not be concerned with me, let alone  _ convincing _ myself.”

Moving to stand, 9S took the crate from his pod and set it on the floor.

“I’m going to access your system and and disable power to your arm and leg. It should alleviate the pain, but you might have a hard time keeping your balance if you’re sitting up.”

Per his suggestion, she shifted in order to lay on her back, though the movement wasn’t as easy if it would have been normally.

“Sounds good,” She said with a soft sigh.

Looking over to him from her position on the bed, she parted her lips slightly, though she did not speak right away. Hesitating a moment longer, she spoke.

“...9S?” 

“You should…”

_ Try to be kinder to yourself. _

“...try to be kinder to yourself.” 

_ Where did  _ that _ come from? _ Nines questioned to himself as 2B shifted to laying on her back on his bed.

“Y-yeah,” he answered, “I...I’ll try, I guess.”

Really, he didn’t know how he could accomplish that. Huffing out another sigh, he entered into her control interface and disabled the power to her arm and leg. Moments later, the sparking stopped, and 2B lost all feeling there.

“Pod, is there anything else that 2B needs to have done besides her limbs?”

_ [ Analysis: Unit 2B has suffered severe damage to her right forearm, moderate damage to her left shin, and superficial damage to the exposed skin on her face, neck, and legs. Damage to her arm has exposed her lubricant and fuel systems to contaminants. Proposal: 9S should replace Unit 2B’s damaged limb extremities, and should replace lubricant and fuel filters. ] _

“-ah, I think you can do that last part yourself, u-unless you  _ want _ me to do it.”

The combat android simply laid still as he started his work. Exhaling a sharp sigh of relief when she felt the pain fade away into numbness and then nothing, she could feel the tension in her whole body begin to subside.

“I can do those, 9S. It’s okay.”

Looking back to him, she was suddenly reminded just how disheveled he was. His hair was a mess and looked as if it hadn’t been brushed in a few days, not to mention the state of his clothing, which…

“...Are -- “ 

“...Have you been like that this entire time? 

2B played it off as having not noticed his state of dress (or lack there of) until just now.

“Hm?” Nines asked, having turned to bring his stool over to the bed from his desk. Looking down, he only just now realized his own state of undress.

“O-oh, right,” he said, “sorry about that. I’ve just been going between the server room and my quarters. This...is just more comfortable for me, while I’m here.”

“Wait, you’ve been walking between the server room and your quarters without  _ pants? _ ”

At least that’s how the scanner made it sound.

“What?! No! I’ve been wearing pants when I  _ leave _ , I just...don’t wear them in my room, is all. I haven’t had any company, so it hasn’t been necessary.”

A pause.

“I-if it makes you uncomfortable, I can put something on, though!”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just... _ surprised _ . That’s all.”

“O-okay then,” Nines answered, letting out a sigh.

“Right,” 2B said with a nod. The tiniest of smiles, or perhaps even  _ smirks _ tugged lightly at her lips, but this was only visible for the briefest of moments.

“Um, last time I did this, you asked to have your consciousness suspended. Did you want to do that now, or…”

“Oh. Actually, yes. I’d prefer it that way, unless…”

A pause.

“...It’d make you feel better if - “

“...you had someone to talk to.”

Nines paused for a moment as he was beginning to set out the materials for her repair.

“Actually, if you don’t mind too much,” he said, “I...I think I _ would  _ like it if you stayed awake. This shouldn’t take  _ too _ long, and I’d appreciate the company.”

“All right.” 2B gave one nod and felt herself start to smile.

“I suppose it might be easier if you need me to move, too,” She suggested, shifting slightly in position - she knew she would have to hold quite still as he started to work on her damaged limbs.

“I don’t anticipate  _ too _ much movement,” Nines responded, smiling himself as he caught wind of her own smile, “but it’ll be nice to have someone to talk to, unlike last time.”

And in that moment, the mental image of an impossibly nude 2B shot through his mind, and he quickly averted his gaze, blushing.

“...”

Of course 2B had no idea what was going on in the scanner’s mind -- she just assumed he’d be thinking of the maintenance he needed to do on her body.

“So...have you only been working long-distance from the terminal?” She thought he’d mentioned that, though it was possible she could have misheard him. 

“Y-yeah,” Nines was glad to have a distraction, “the terminal in the server room has a lot of bandwidth, and thanks to our satellite network, I can direct my signal to anywhere on the surface, to within a few centimeters of accuracy. Lately, I’ve mostly been doing the Commander’s bidding; 21O has been supplying me with orders via mail, and so I’ve just been hacking and then reporting when I’m done. It’s...well, hacking is kinda satisfying, but...well, as I said, it’s kinda lonely.”

“I see. I wondered if they would have sent you to the surface alone or with another YoRHa,” 2B mused.

“I suppose if the work can be done long distance though, there’s no need or sense in putting you in a dangerous situation.”

Hacking...it sounded incredibly boring to the combat android. Of course she respected the work scanners and other non-combat models performed (and definitely knew there was incredible value in such information gained in this manner), but the very idea of sitting in place for all or most of the day just sounded  _ terrible. _

Sighing, he began to work. The zipper that held her right boot in place was undone, and both it and the stocking beneath--both of which had been ruined by the damage she’d sustained--were removed. When he saw the damage, he frowned.

“I know your arm is in worse shape,” he said, “but I can’t imagine this was comfortable, either. Your tibia is bent, which is interrupting a whole mess of systems in that area.” Sliding his hand up her leg, he found her patellar plate and luxated it downwards, causing a seam in her skin to open, and the connections holding it in place to loosen. Then, with a simple pull, he separated it from the bulk of her body, only a handful of tubes and wires remaining in place, which would need to be severed and replaced.

“If you’re curious, it  _ wasn’t _ ,” She replied. Her tone had a slight terseness about it, which wasn’t abnormal for her, but if the scanner thought she sounded annoyed by the remark, he’d find that her facial expression was actually looking  _ amused. _

For the briefest of moments, Nines was horrified that he’d offended her with that remark. However, a check revealed a smile on her face, and he chuckled.

“Then you should try to be more careful,  _ ma’am _ .” The teasing played through his own voice as he began to work towards severing the individual connections to her leg. It only took another moment--there weren’t too many, after all--before the leg was completely separated.

“Roger  _ that, _ ” Her reply sounded more amused.

As the scanner started to disconnect her lower leg, 2B felt the instinct to remain exceptionally still. Even if she couldn’t feel any pain or connection below her knee, the idea of keeping still made  _ her _ feel better about the whole thing.

“You know,” She began. “...You should probably do some maintenance on  _ yourself _ once you’ve finished with mine.”

She thought for a moment. What was it he’d said he enjoyed at some point?

“Or take a bath, or something.”

“ _ You _ ? Suggesting that  _ I _ take a bath?” Nines scoffed as he lined up the replacement leg and began to reconnect the lubricant and fuel lines.

“Maybe,” he said after another moment, though a thought occurred to him, and he began to blush slightly.

“Well...you  _ did _ say you enjoyed it,” 2B was quick to point out.

“Even if I don’t don’t understand the purpose of it, if it helps you get yourself back in order, then you  _ should.” _

Of course the combat android was aware that was how humans used to clean themselves, but as long as an android kept up with their routine maintenance, she hardly saw the point of taking a long soak in a body of water. After all, wouldn’t it just mean one was marinating in their own filth?

“You...you  _ would _ say that,” he said after a moment, the tension dissipating. “You know, you should really try it, 2B. It’s pretty relaxing. Almost as good a way to relieve tension as fishing down on Earth.”

Re-affixing the sensor wires, he then lined up the new leg and slid it into place. With a satisfying click, the patella snapped back into place, and the artificial muscles sealed themselves back together using the thin layer of polycarbonate the leg had come with. Shaking a canister of dermal regeneration compound, he began to apply it to the wound, and over the new leg in general.

“At least with fishing you have a chance in it resulting in something useful in the end,” She said matter-of-factly.

Though perhaps the scanner was right. Perhaps a bath  _ could _ be worth trying at least once - not that she was about to admit that to him.

As 9S began to reinitiate the connections in her lower leg, she started to regain feeling. Inhaling softly, 2B let her gaze float back to the ceiling.

“You’ll need to give this at least five minutes to set before you try moving around,” he said, setting it aside and placing the discarded leg on the ground.

Well, it wasn’t like she was fit to leave just yet anyway. The matter of her non-functioning arm was still an issue.

“Okay. I guess I’ll actually rest  _ this _ time.”

And yet again, the combat android found herself starting to smile.

“Be sure you do,” Nines chided, before he entered her control interface once more and restored power to the leg.

“I need to run a simple test to make sure everything’s hooked up right and is registering in your system correctly. Can you try to articulate the muscles in your foot as best as you can?”

Per his request, she started to flex and extend her foot a few times before starting to rotate it from side to side.

Everything seemed to feel okay so far. Admittedly, she wasn’t so concerned about this part of the procedure as she was her right arm, which was she used predominantly over her left in combat.

“Good,” Nines chimed as she moved, “now we just need to test your tactile sensors and your motor reflexes, and I can move on to your arm. Let me know if any of this feels uncomfortable, or if you lose track of my fingers at all—I’ll be touching you until I say otherwise.” Without much extra warning, he began to run his fingers along the skin of her new leg, making sure that every major tactile sensor was touched at least once, before he began moving his fingers in gentler patterns, watching intently for how her foot twitched and flexed in response.

“All right.”

For some reason 2B felt a little tense in anticipation of his testing, perhaps partially because in her position, she couldn’t quite see exactly where he’d be touching her leg. But the touch of his fingers came, and though she tried to relax she  _ knew _ his touch was making it more difficult.

Even though she knew the action could be described as clinical, it somehow felt intimate, especially as the old memories she’d tried to wall off started to rise to the surface.

The scanner would find that all of her reflexes and sensors seemed to be intact -- from how her leg moved slightly as he traced down the back of her calf, to how her foot jerked slightly when he touched its sole.

“Okay good,” he said, smiling, “how’s it feel?”

While awaiting her answer, Nines picked up her old leg and deposited it on the floor, moving then to retrieve her new arm.

“Good. Much better than the old one,” The combat android smiled in return.

Looking back to the ceiling (since that seemed to be the most natural thing to fixate on in this position), a question tugged at her mind.

“9S?”

“Did the Commander assign you to do anyone else’s maintenance?”

“Hm? Not to my knowledge, no.”

A pause.

“If you’re referring to 6O, she was the one who asked me that one time, and I’m pretty sure it was just because she didn’t want 8H to yell at her for being three weeks late.”

“I mean, it would be fine if you  _ did _ ,” She was quick to say. Really, 2B was just curious and not necessarily for jealousy reasons. 

_ Nines is good at what he does. _

He paused again, scooting his chair over to begin working on her arm.

“You know, I’m glad she’s your operator. Glad to know I’ve got someone I can trust watching your back when I can’t.”

His words came as a surprise to her, and at first the combat android wasn’t sure how to respond.

“...Well,” She smiled.

“You’re not wrong.”

“...she wouldn’t admit it,” Nines continued, moving to slide the sleeve up from her damaged arm, “but I’m pretty sure she ‘crushes’ the Commander.” As he examined the arm, he was surprised at how severe the damage was. He frowned and knotted his forehead.

“Crushes?” 2B blinked. 

“I’m...not sure I follow you.”

What a strange term. It must have been an old term from the humans? It sounded kind of violent, though…

“I-it’s just a term that humans used to use to say that they were attracted to someone.” He clarified, returning his attention to her arm.

“Next time you get hurt this bad,” he said, “see if you can have your Pod disable power to the affected area. I…” Was he allowed to say he didn’t want to see her suffering?

“It’s...not the worst I’ve experienced,” The combat android admitted, though he stopped. He wanted to say something more?

“9S?” 

“I-it’s nothing, just…” Nines closed his eyes and sighed. No, it  _ wasn’t _ nothing.

“I care about you, and I don’t want to see you in pain.” He looked to her face, his concern displayed on his own. “It...it makes me really sad to think about.”

_ Emotions are prohibited. _

It was so easy to say. 

So easy to repeat - both to one’s self and others.

But in practice..?

2B felt her heartstrings being plucked and tugged at. The longer she was around the scanner, the more she felt herself longing for his affections. 

“...I see,” She said softly. 

Her gaze met his briefly, though not directly - the obscurity purposely created by their blindfolds made it easier. But she felt herself look away from him, just the same.

“9S, you… you don’t have to worry about me.” Her tone was trying to be firm.

Breaking his gaze away, the scanner slid his hand up to her elbow, squeezing at the inside of the joint with a firm grasp. Just as her leg, the skin about 2B’s arm breached at the elbow, and the muscles separated, leaving just the same few tubes and wires that he needed to sever.

“I...I know,” he said, focusing on his task, “but I  _ do _ care. Thinking you could be in pain? That...that hurts me, somehow. It makes me want to do whatever I can to prevent that, even though I know I’m just a scanner.”

“Nines -- ah,  _ 9S _ \-- “ She tried to correct herself.

“You really  _ shouldn’t _ worry about me, it’s -- “ 

_ It’s...not in your best interests, or...mine either, but -- _

“...Unnecessary.”

That time Nines  _ had  _ heard her use his nickname, which caused him to smile slightly as he worked at severing the links between her arm and her body.

“True,” he admitted, clipping the fuel line and the lubricant line, “but is it unwarranted? Unwanted?”

His smile softened.

“2B, I find myself looking forward to when you come back and when we’ll get to talk with one another, and seeing you in the hallway and doing your maintenance,” he sighed, “I like spending time with you. Even if these emotions are prohibited, I still  _ feel _ them. And it’s not like they’re really that bad, right?”

As he asked this, he pulled her old arm away and positioned the new one to begin refastening it.

“Unwarranted, yes,” 2B was quick to reply, but his further words broke apart the dismissive things she felt on the other side of closed lips.

_ But unwanted..? _

_ I don’t deserve... _

She’d always known the scanner to be unafraid to speak freely most of the time, and now was no exception. 

_ I like spending time with you, too.  _ _   
_ _ But I don’t...deserve your affection. _

“Emotions can cloud your judgement,” She managed to say.

“I suppose that’s true,” Nines admitted, not having any of the emotional constipation that 2B was suffering, “I dunno, they haven’t seemed to get in my way yet. If anything, mine might have  _ saved _ me from that whole debacle a few weeks ago, if they’d had a higher processing priority.”

Everything was reconnected just as easily as it had been disconnected. One good thing about being state-of-the-art combat androids was that replacing their parts was generally a simple thing. Applying some protein gel to both sides of the wound, he slid the new arm into place, warranting a similar satisfying click as her leg had given. Applying dermal regeneration compound, he sat back and wiped his brow, looking to her with a smile.

Perhaps there was some value in emotions, at least among non-combat models, but to the combat android, she knew (and understood) why such things were considered a liability. 

“9S,” She started quietly.

“...Don’t ever change how you are. Just...be  _ yourself. _ ”

She felt his eyes settle on her again, and though she started to mirror his smile, even though much of her facial expression was obscured, there was a sort of melancholy air about it for some reason.

Nines thought he could see something off in her smile, but decided to leave it for now. There was something tired about her words, something hinting that she bore a weariness he didn’t know, but knowing 2B as well (or as poorly) as he did, he knew that prying it out of her would be a bad idea.

“You don’t go changing either, 2B,” he answered after a moment, “I know you’ll never admit it, but you’re a lot kinder than you like to seem.”

His words were heard, even though she chose not to respond to them.

_ Thank you, Nines. _

Instead she chose to focus on his work, especially realizing that he’d attached her new arm.

“Let me know when I can try it out.”

“-ah, just a sec,” Nines was reminded that he wasn’t done, and he turned his attention to his arm. For the briefest of moments, his focus seemed to move beyond her arm, only to return in the same moment that feeling was restored to her arm.

“Go ahead and try articulating it, if you could--touch your thumb to each fingertip, make a fist, try a few hand gestures, that sort of thing.”

As the feeling returned to her fingertips, she inhaled softly. Slowly, she pivoted her wrist back and forth before pressing each the tip of each finger to that of her thumb and then making a fist. How  _ good _ it felt to be whole again, and to feel like she could actually grasp the hilt of her sword.

“Okay good, looks like your motor control synced up nicely,” he said, “now, I’m going to slide my fingers down your arm to your fingertips. I’d test your reflexes after, but there aren’t any arcs in the part I replaced. Let me know if you lose feeling at any point.” And at that, Nines gently wrapped his fingers about her arm very near the wound, and slid them gingerly towards her hand.

Watching (and feeling) his fingertips slide from the crook of her arm to her fingertips started to give her the same feelings as when he’d touched her leg - it was a sort of intimacy she’d been unexpecting, and though it was benign and perhaps meaningless in intention overall, she allowed herself to enjoy it silently. A slight bit of warmth rose to her cheeks, but she said nothing.

“Alright,” he said, releasing her hand entirely too soon, “excellent. Looks like your tactiles sensors are working, too.” Smiling, he looked to her, only to see the slight color that had risen in her cheeks.

“Um, 2B, are you alright? Your face is a little red.”

When he released her hand, she felt herself left wanting, but was quick to try and push that thought aside -- that is until his remark, which all but made her panic internally.

“...Er, yes,” 2B sat up a bit quickly, hoping to direct the attention away from her face as she inhaled deeply (but quietly) to try and get the oxygen flowing through her more plentifully in hopes that it would alleviate the redness.

“Hey, easy now!” Nines said, bracing a hand behind her back to support her, “you’ve gotta be still for a little bit longer while your body rebuilds the muscles and tendons, otherwise it’ll botch the repair.” Not that he’d particularly mind having to repair her again, which was a fact that his smile likely betrayed.

“I promise it won’t take that long.”

Just as he warned, in her motions to sit up while leaning on her new arm, she felt it buckle internally under her weight, which caused her to lean against his hand more heavily than she’d wanted to. Whereas she likely didn’t cause any damage to the structure, she’d probably just prolonged how much longer she’d need to rest it for the circuitry and more delicate artificial structures to strengthen. 

“...Ugh. Sorry, I wasn’t thinking when I sat up so quickly.”

“That’s alright,” he said, “I know you don’t like to be still any longer than you have to.”

_ Maybe that’s why she was blushing? _

All the same, Nines then led her to lie back down, his hand sliding up between her shoulderblades where she’d be able to feel his hand on her skin--not that he thought anything of it. Once she was lying down properly, he turned to the crate and pulled out a wrapped bit of dark cloth.

2B tried to ignore the feeling of his hand against her back as she laid back down, nearly holding her breath until she was on her back again.

“Right... once I am able to move around again freely I’ll need to test everything out before I head back to the surface, though...I’m not certain where I’ll be going this time.”

“It looks like Pod brought you an entire new uniform, rather than just the glove and boot. Having spares of most of that stuff will be pretty nice, I bet.”

Looking over, she noticed a neatly folded pile of clothing and new boots. Really, she couldn’t dress again right away since that would require her to move around a good bit. Just the same, she felt the want to remove her soiled clothing -- the oil and blood were likely making a mess of the bed clothes, amongst other things. 

“Hm. 9S, would…” She hesitated, but what she was about to ask made perfect sense, even if it felt odd.

“Would...you mind if I rested here for a few hours at least?”

At that question, 9S found himself blushing.

“S-sure!” He said, immediately regretting the excess of enthusiasm. “I mean, yeah, that makes sense.”

He paused, then, realizing that it meant he wouldn’t be able to sleep, himself, until she was finished with her rest. Not unless they shared the bed, anyway, but no matter how innocent it was, he couldn’t imagine she’d be amenable to such a suggestion--and he couldn’t imagine he’d be willing to make it, either.

“...”

His enthusiasm  _ did _ come as a bit of a surprise to her, but she did not question it.

“As long as you’re certain… I know that obviously means  _ you _ won’t be able to sleep easily until I’m gone.”

“It’s fine,” Nines admitted after a moment, seeing that she’d reached the same conclusion he had, “though if I’m going to be staying up, I should head to the rec lounge for some tea.” Turning about, he began to rummage for his shorts, which he donned before closing his jacket and boots.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he yawned, pressing a button on the console by the door to dim the lights. “Rest well, 2B.”

A few minutes turned into nearly an hour. 9S had encountered 6O in the rec lounge on what she said was the first break she’d gotten in over a  _ month _ . Besides managing 2B, she’d been called on to help oversee a major operation near Gibraltar that had been drawn out longer than anyone could have expected. So, now that the YoRHa involved were on their way back, she had cut herself a break before she’d have to assist in repairing them. Of course she asked Nines if he wanted to help, but he declined, and the two shared an otherwise frivolous conversation.

Realizing how long it had been, Nines made a quick departure, inventing an excuse about a hack the Commander had asked him to perform before a certain time. While this left 6O disappointed, he really wanted to get back to his room to keep an eye on 2B while she rested. So, having made his way back around the habitat ring, he entered his room.

In the hour or so the scanner had been gone, 2B had managed to fall asleep. When 9S returned he’d find her laying on her right side in what humans would have described as the fetal position. 

It wouldn’t take the scanner much time at all to notice she’d decided to discard much of her ruined clothing before she slept -- all of it in fact, apart from the white, strapless leotard she wore beneath the black, more ornate parts of her uniform. The blanket that had been on the bed before had vanished, likely soiled by oil and blood, so she simply laid there uncovered.

Despite these things, 2B’s ‘s expression was relaxed and there was no tension about her facial features. For once, she looked completely at peace, and without her blindfold, her face was revealed to have a softness about it that seemed to contradict what she’d seen and experienced in her life as a soldier.

At first, Nines found himself distracted by her attire--or lack thereof, but as he regarded her, he could only smile. She was every bit as beautiful as he knew her to be, and here, lying asleep, she looked serene. Still, she was uncovered. Nines knew that sometimes the station could get a little cold, so he unbuttoned his coat and laid it over her, as best he could. Absent of going back out to retrieve an extra set of blankets from the supply depot all the way on the other side of the station, it was the best choice.

“Goodnight, 2B,” he said just above a whisper as he stood and regarded her once more with a very content sigh.

  
  



	12. Data Archive 058

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on the Bunker, which had been labeled as important in the memory spaces of both Units 9S and 2B. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate their emotional state of upon reconstruction.

Much as Nines had tried to fight with his body to stay awake, sleep had eventually claimed the android. No amount of tea, nor any amount of Solitaire could keep him awake. Even with 2B sleeping on his bed, the scanner had succumbed, and had fallen into a deep, if not altogether comfortable, sleep, his head collapsed on his arms atop the keyboard for his computer terminal.

During the night, the combat android had, in her sleep, pulled her arms through the sleeves of the scanner’s coat. She had not requested for Pod to wake her in a certain number of hours or at a specific time, so when she awoke it was naturally on her own. 

Slowly she stirred, the visual of the wall in grayscale in front of her as her eyes opened and her vision started to come into focus.

_ Where..? _

That’s when 2B remembered: she’d asked to rest in the scanner’s room for a few hours since she wasn’t supposed to move much. But what time was it  _ now? _ Surely it had been  _ hours. _ 2B slowly started to sit up, being cautious with her new arm as she shifted. Her gaze panned around the room and to the desk, she saw the scanner asleep at his desk.

Nines, meanwhile, was lightly snoring. His Pod was resting beside him on his desk in a display that some might describe as cute--it had elected to allow Pod 042 to use its own docking stand beside the bed, on the nightstand, and both units were in sleep mode. However, as 2B watched, a decaying condition that had been affecting the scanner came to a head, and his elbow, which was supporting the rest of him, slid off the desk, and his body crumpled to the floor.

“......ow…” he groaned quietly.

Stepping off the edge of the bed and onto the floor, 2B knelt down to the scanner’s level. She placed a hand on his back near his shoulder blades and aimed to try and help him sit up, or at least not be in an awkward, uncomfortable position on the floor. 

Being so rudely awoken by the artificial gravity of the station, Nines found himself incredibly disoriented. Yet, as he began to move to get up, he felt a hand on his back. That’s when he turned his head and noticed 2B leaning over him, wearing his jacket, open, with only the strapless leotard that constituted her underwear beneath. From this angle, he was afforded a generous view of her cleavage, and he blushed and turned away.

“G-good morning, 2B,” he said, “d-did you sleep well?”

“Yes, I did actually. Thanks for letting me stay here, though I didn’t mean to stay  _ this _ long. Sorry you had to sleep on your desk.”

2B didn’t really think too much of what she was wearing (or  _ wasn’t _ ), though she had forgotten she was wearing his coat. Rising to stand, she moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

“I-it’s fine,” he admitted, “not the first time I’ve fallen asleep on my desk like that.” He smiled nervously as he stood up.

“Besides, I’d rather you rest through the night and let your arm and leg heal the rest of the way.” As he looked at her, his cheeks darkened, and he found himself wanting to look at her, but also wanting to look away. Something about the fact that she was wearing almost nothing but his jacket was incredibly exciting in ways that he couldn’t quite explain.

The combat android found herself smiling a little in return.

“I must have really needed it since I slept so much.”

When he started to look away from her, she tilted her head very slightly in question.

“...9S? Are you okay?”

“Y-yes,” he answered, “I’m fine, just...your outfit is distracting me a bit.” Nines was faced with the dilemma of wanting to face her and look at her, but not wanting to offend her with his gaze, which would inevitably wander south.

“I’m glad you got to sleep in, though.”

His words stirred her memory of the night before then - she’d discarded most of her clothing and not really bothered to re-dress before she went to sleep, but when had she acquired the coat..? Looking at its design, she suddenly realized it was  _ his. _

“I can dress. I know Pod brought me a new uniform. I was just too tired and not wanting to move too much to bother with it last night.” A pause. 

“Here, let me give this back to you…” Unless he stopped her she’d start to pull at the sleeves.

“N-no, that’s alright,” he answered, “i-it suits you.”

Nines found himself staring at her then.

“I-I mean, unless you want to re-dress straight away, i-in which case I’ll take it, but…” He sighed, his face beginning to redden even more as he felt a swell at his groin.

“D-don’t feel pressured on my account. I gave it to you because I didn’t want you to be cold.”

Curiously, as he spoke, her hands moved up to start to fasten the buttons on his coat to see how it would fit…

“I probably should soon. I’ve already rested enough and there are some things I need to attend to.”

Her answer was vague, but purposely so.

“Besides, it seems like I’m bother -- “

Looking back to the scanner as she spoke, she realized the redness in his complexion.

“...ing you.”

“Not...not bothering, no,” Nines stammered as he watched her begin to attempt to button it, “you...you look good.”

“It must be nice to have pockets,” She mused. Her fingers gave pause as she felt the material strain across her breasts.

If that wasn’t the understatement of the millennia, he didn’t know what was. Something about 2B in a jacket instead of her normal outfit was incredibly appealing, but more than that, that it was basically  _ all that she was wearing _ . Thoughts began to creep into his mind, though he knew not from where. His eyes were fixed on her hands and the fabric that seemed to strain about her form.

“-ah, sorry!” He said as he realized he was staring, and he turned his gaze away.

“No, it’s fine.” 

2B could feel the warmth in her own face, and she averted her own gaze from him and cleared her throat softly as if to clear any of her  _ own _ thoughts that were being stirred. By this point she’d realized that she couldn’t  _ quite _ wear his coat properly and simply left it half-buttoned as is. Turning away from him, she reached for the folded uniform Pod had brought her.

Turning back, then, he felt himself swell as she bent over to retrieve her uniform. While the action itself was most likely not meant to be sexual in its nature, he couldn’t help but stare at the white between her legs that barely covered her vulva and anus, her rear otherwise in full display before him.

“...”

The thoughts that came to Nines’ mind were distracting to say the very least, and he let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry, 2B,” he admitted, “I must be more tired than I thought. My mind keeps...going places…” Why had he even bothered to bring it up? It wasn’t like she’d actually want to have sex with him, right? So why even mention the thought? He’d just spent the last few weeks in isolation because he was convinced that everyone on the station thought he was a pervert, and if this continued, he’d lose the one person who he knew for sure believed him (the jury was out on whether 6O believed him, or just didn’t care).

2B kept her back to him as she started to unbutton his coat. She did this mostly to keep  _ herself _ focused on what she needed to do, which was get dressed and likely file a report on her last mission.

But then the scanner spoke, and she found herself pausing at the last button. 

“...Going... _ places? _ ” 

She hesitated a moment longer before spreading apart the material away from curving about her body and then tugging the sleeves down her arms. Once it was free from her body, she set it down on the bed.

“W-well,” he began, “I...I…”

Nines couldn’t get the words out. He didn’t even know exactly  _ what _ he wanted to say. Beyond just liking being with her, the scanner, as he had admitted to 6O a few weeks prior, definitely was attracted to 2B. Seeing her like this, wearing nothing but her underwear, was almost torturous.

“...I ‘crush’ you, 2B.” He admitted finally.

It took her a moment to realize what he was trying to say. 

_ Humans were strange. I still say it sounds violent, but… _

2B felt her heart swell, and without thinking much of it her right hand rose to ball into a fist at her sternum. Her back was still facing him and she was silent. There was a rush of hormone-like chemicals that she knew were coursing through her at that very moment.

“...Nines.”

And there was the nickname again. Nines reached for her, aiming his hand for her shoulders, but hesitated. What if this was a mistake? What if he was about to ruin his friendship with her by assuming too much?

“2B…” he answered. For a mercy, neither of their pods had yet roused from their slumber, or else he was sure he’d hear something about his vitals going crazy. He could feel his innards trembling as his own simulated hormonal response was taking over.

Slowly, he stepped forward, and his bare fingers began to graze her shoulder.

She knew she was vulnerable, and  _ incredibly _ so right now. How she  _ hated _ it. 

Nines was the only person she’d ever shown this vulnerability to - her  _ weakness _ , as she had come to think of it over time. And although this 9S wasn’t the one she’d shown that vulnerability to, it hardly mattered to her.

_ He may not remember, but -- _

_ I do. _

The feeling of his touch caused her to tremble very slightly, though she tried to hide it. 

“I don’t des -- “ 2B stopped her words short.

Feeling her tremble at even his faintest touch, he withdrew his hand. Everything inside him screamed for him to do more, but he couldn’t. This was 2B, not some toy or thing that he could do whatever he wanted with. He wanted more, he  _ needed _ more, to be close to her, to be  _ one _ with her, but…

“It’s okay, 2B,” Nines said quietly, a smile carrying in his voice, “we...I…”

A pause.

“We can just forget I said anything. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. If you want to be assigned to another scanner and have someone else do your maintenance, that’s fine, too.” Much as he tried to hide it, there was a waver to his voice as tears began to well up in his eyes. Why did this hurt so much?

“That’s -- ”

There was a quiver in her voice.

With her back to him, the scanner couldn’t see the tears threatening to leak from her eyes, nor the tremble of her lip.

_ That’s not what I want. _

_ I don’t want you to go away. _

The thoughts swept into her mind a mile a minute, and the overwhelming flood of emotion that came with it came crashing through the dam that made up the calm and cold demeanor she constantly projected to the outside world. The tears started to stream from her eyes and she gasped back a cry as she turned suddenly and wrapped her arms around him tightly, pressing her face into his shoulder.

Her movements were so sudden that Nines didn’t have any time to react, and for a moment, he was concerned that she’d hurt him. But then he felt her grasping him tightly, the warm moisture of her tears drying into the fabric of his shirt as his shoulder, and the labor in her breathing. All of it betrayed her upset. Gently, he brought his hands up about her back and held her tightly.

“‘Emotions are prohibited,’ right?” He whispered his question. “It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone.”

_ It’d be best if he just pushed me away. If  _ ** _he_ ** _ were the one rejecting  _ ** _me_ ** _ . _

_ I don’t deserve this affection. _

2B kept her arms about him and her face pressed into his shoulder. Her thoughts were still racing and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. At his words she was fearful he was about to scold her outburst, but then…

_ Nines… _

The scanner’s kindness only caused her to hold him more tightly, though not so much that he wouldn’t be able to breathe.

“...T-thank you.” She finally managed.

Smiling, Nines squeezed 2B a bit more tightly for a moment.

“Getting upset about being upset is so like you, 2B,” he mused, “but...even if we’re not  _ supposed _ to feel them, us androids  _ do _ have emotions, and we  _ do  _ feel them. It’s not good to keep them bottled up all the time. So, whenever you have something you need to work out, you can come to me. I’ll be here for you, however you need me to.”

Sighing contentedly, he’d all but forgotten his arousal at the situation, the hormone-like high in his body having subsided a great deal, and while part of him still wanted to have sex with her, that desire was being overridden by his desire to be here for her and comfort her.

“9S…”

2B felt her eyebrows knit slightly and she pulled away from his shoulder to look at him, loosening her arms about him.

“...I don’t want to stop working together. That’s...not what I meant.” 

Her expression seemed troubled somehow, though as to why -- it wasn’t easily discernible from her face.

“Then,” Nines said with that same gentle smile, releasing one arm from behind her and bringing it up to brush her hair behind her ear, “what did you mean? I may be a very perceptive android, but there are some secrets even I can’t figure out.”

_ What  _ ** _do_ ** _ I want? _

“When...you touched my shoulder I…” The combat android hesitated. The words that were starting to pass her lips were dangerous and she  _ knew _ that well, but yet…

_ It just keeps going - a never ending circle of life and death. Does it...really matter, ultimately? If I hide my feelings or not..? _

“...I wasn’t rejecting you.”

The smile faded from Nines’ face at her words, and the desire that had subsided for but a moment before returned in its full force as he gazed into her eyes, the same color as his own. Without another thought, he leaned forward, aiming to press his lips to hers, feeling a swell of excitement throughout his body at the notion of joining together with her.

At the feeling of his lips pressed against hers, 2B felt another rush of emotion within her. There was no hesitation as she returned the gesture, and her body pressed against his for closeness.

_ Longing… _

He felt his breath beginning to grow more feverish, as her scent danced within his nose for every breath. He gripped her tightly, holding her as close as he could, not caring that she could probably feel the erection that strained against his shorts. The sensitive nerves there could feel her body pressing back, and he reveled in every point of contact. Still, it felt like there needed to be more, and like they weren’t close enough.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, he looked to her, his eyes questioning, asking without asking what to do next, probing her for what he should do, for what she wanted to do, his eyes and his body yearning for her.

The want was within her too, and he could likely see that in her eyes and feel it as well -- the warmth in her body and the press of her against him. A hand moved to slide up and rest at his shoulder. 

“Nines, it’s…” 

Her brow furrowed slightly and she started to gain that same, troubled look she’d gained before.

“...It’s not that I don’t want to be close to you.”

It only took one moment of seeing her hesitation, and the conflict on her face for Nines to reign himself in. Every ounce of his being was screaming at him to connect with her, to make love to her, but that pause she bore gave him the only reason he needed to deny himself.

“It’s okay, 2B,” he said gently, the smile wrapping his voice as he craned his neck to instead kiss her forehead, “you don’t have to say another word. I don’t understand, but when you look at me so honestly, how can I betray you?”

He returned to look into her eyes, the affection he bore for her gratified in that gaze, as his arms settled to wrap about her waist, resting softly about her and holding her to him.

A slight bit of tension in her was released when he spoke.

“I just need… your patience right now,” She said. The words weren’t quite what she wanted to say, but she felt they were the best she could articulate right now.

_ I wish I could tell you everything, Nines. _

“And you’ve got it,” Nines answered, “after all, unless something happens to the Bunker, we’re basically immortal, so time is something we have plenty of.” 

He paused.

“Just, um, promise me you won’t show this part of yourself to any other scanners? I might get a little jealous.”

There was an irony in his words that tugged at her internally, but it did not show on her face. 

_ Immortal indeed… _

“..What?” She blinked and tilted her head at his later statement. 

“I-I mean,” Nines blinked and looked away, his cheeks reddening again, “I’d be jealous if anyone else saw you wearing your underwear--or less.”

The smile he’d been wearing until then faded, and he felt bashful about the admission. Somehow, he felt possessive of her, even though he knew she didn’t belong to him. In his mind, 2B belonged to no one, not even the Commander or any human on the moon.

“Oh...er -- “ The combat android’s face reddened slightly and she averted her gaze from him. “I wasn’t sure if you meant...showing my vulnerability or…” Her voice trailed off.

“Anyway, you’re the only one who’s seen me like  _ this.” _

“W-well, I um,” he wasn’t sure how exactly to respond to that.

“Well, I know that you won’t show that side to just  _ anyone _ , so I’m honored that you trust me with it, but...well, I don’t think it’s good to bottle up our emotions all the time, you know? So i-if you showed more of that side to other androids--say 6O, for instance--it could be good for you.”

A pause.

“B-but that’s not to say I don’t appreciate that I’m the only one you trust yet.”

“9S,” She began.

“Emotions...are prohibited,” She said. He’d heard her say it many times before, but there was a tone of resignation in her words.

“Regardless if we have them or not, there are very good reasons YoRHa need to keep them in check.”

She paused, looking back to him in searching to read his expression.

“Some of us are better at that than others, but…” She frowned lightly.

“You’re a scanner, and 6O is an operator. It’s...less of a problem if you are affected by your emotions.” She looked away and gained a distance in her eyes, though he wouldn’t see it unless he forced her to look at him or moved.

“For combat units it could be dangerous. For not only ourselves, but  _ others.  _ It’s not so simple as just being more open. There are consequences.”

As she spoke, his nervous smile slowly dissolved into something of a frown. No, he didn’t like that at all.

“Well,” he answered after she was done, “I imagine it could also be dangerous if you don’t let yourself feel them. If you spend your whole life afraid of them, then in a way, couldn’t you say that rather than  _ you _ controlling  _ them, they _ control _ you? _ ”

“Nines, it’s not about  _ fear. _ ”

2B sighed. Of course he couldn’t quite understand her viewpoint, and perhaps he never could. 

_ It’s about completing the mission. _

_ It’s about life and death. _

_ It’s about...doing the right thing… _

Though the ‘right’ thing seemed almost ambiguous at times to her, but she knew it wasn’t her place to question such things, nor was it in her nature to be overly skeptical. Still, she did have those thoughts sometimes, even if she never spoke of them.

“If you say so,” he chided, smirking and letting her go from his embrace and bringing a hand up to gently poke her nose as he huffed a sigh.

_ It’s okay, 2B, _ he thought as he looked at her, his smirk softening,  _ even if you don’t know your own emotions, I know them well enough to help you through them. _

It was a strange thing, wanting to be so close to someone who was so guarded. He could read her like a book most of the time; those ‘prohibited’ emotions were always on display to him. Maybe that was why he was so enamored with her. Despite trying to project this image of a battle-hardened woman unaffected by anything, he could tell that she was a lot more affected than she let on.

Of course by his expression she could tell he didn’t quite believe her, but he was also letting it go, which she was thankful for. When he poked her nose she gained a slightly puzzled look and her eyes crossed momentarily, but she reached up to grasp his hand and pull it away -- that’s what she told herself the action was for, anyway.

“...I should dress.”

“Y-yeah,” Nines answered, quietly reveling in the feeling of her hand on his once more.

“If you’d like, I can step out so you can change your underwear, too. I’m pretty sure Pod brought an extra set for you, so…”

“Probably best for now,” She said with a nod. 

Letting go of his hand, she started to gather up the garments Pod had brought for her. A small part of him wondered if she should offer to let him stay, but the stricter part of her personality chided her.

Stepping out into the hallway, Nines felt an odd combination of relief and disappointment: relief that 2B was still predictable to him, and that he could still read her, and disappointment that she hadn’t invited him to stay, as salacious an invitation as that would have been.

_ Oh, right _ .

Knocking on the door, he called through to 2B. “Let me know when you’re done so I can come add you to the authorized personnel for my quarters.”

“All right.” 

Once he left and the doors had slid closed behind him, she reached to the center of her back to release the long row of hooks of her leotard. Feeling the clingy material pull away from her skin, she tugged it down and then stepped out of it. She took its twin from the stack of clean garments Pod had brought her and started to slip into it, her hands working in reverse order of the actions they had just done. 

Her stockings came next, and she rolled them up her legs, straightening them so they didn’t bunch and sat evenly at her thighs. The outermost, detailed pieces of her uniform came next -- the clingy fitted blouse with the feathers at the crooks of her arms, and the skirt with its tie at the waist. As she straightened her collar and then moved to tug the bow at her waistband a bit more tightly, she paused momentarily and glanced to the door.

“You can come back in now,” She called.

2B finished with the bow and then moved to sit on the edge of the bed to pull on her boots and gloves.

At her prompting, Nines returned. Even though moments before, he’d seen her wearing a great deal less, the sight of 2B in her uniform caused his artificial heart to skip a beat. Still, he’d come in for a reason and, moving to his desk, he opened the access terminal. It took only a few quick maneuvers through the menu before he was able to add her to the access table for his quarters.

When the scanner returned, he noted that she only had her blindfold to replace over her eyes. Looking to him as he returned, her fingertips were adjusting her headband.

“There,” he said when he was done, standing back upright and patting Pod 153 to wake it up, “now you should be able to leave and enter my quarters at will.”

“I...suppose I could authorize you for mine,” She said, gaining a thoughtful look.

It wasn’t as if she had anything to hide in her quarters that would be a security risk, and the thought of the scanner visiting her (not that she spent much time in her room), made her smile.

Turning back to 2B as his pod went through its decidedly long wakeup routine, he moved over to the bed and sat beside her.

“Come see me whenever you feel like you need to talk, or just be with someone.” His voice was warm as he reached up once more to push the hair behind her ear.

As his hand brushed her hair back, she paused to look at him. The gesture, though simple, was an intimate one, and one that tugged at her heartstrings.

“All right. Thanks 9S --  _ Nines. _ ”

Pod 042 had finished recharging and was floating near 2B, it’s mechanical hands holding her blindfold. Taking the material from it, she pulled it around her face and fastened it beneath her hair.

Looking back to the scanner thoughtfully, she stepped closer then and lidded her eyes while pressing her lips to his lightly and pulling away.

“...I need to file a report and then speak to Command. I’ll… I imagine we’ll meet up later.”

Her kiss surprised him, passing as it was, but he felt his heart melt within him.

“Anytime, 2B,” he answered, “I’ll see you around.”

2B then walked past him and exited his room, her Pod following behind her.


	13. Data Archive 060

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on the Bunker, which had been labeled as important in the memory spaces of both Units 9S and 2B. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate their emotional state of upon reconstruction.
> 
> [[ Note: We are aware that the day/night cycle in the world of NieR is jacked up because of magical experimentation that occurred after ending E in Drakengard. We have tried to keep the story compatible with the canon, but for this aspect, we just don’t care. ]]

Deep beneath the ground, a pair of androids ran among metal tracks through an ancient tunnel. This subway line was one of the few that remained intact in the area that had been known as Tokyo after the millennia that had passed since humanity had abandoned the planet for the safety of the moon. The region’s geological instability had wiped out a lot of the evidence that humans had been here, but with how densely they’d populated the former island, it would be impossible that all of it would have been wiped out.

“I think we’re coming up on ‘Shibuya’,” Unit 9S announced. His partner, Unit 2B, had taken the lead on this particular exploration. The subways, he’d learned, were the city’s main mode of transportation. It was strange, then, that there was no sign of machine lifeforms. In fact, since they’d touched down on the outskirts of the megalopolis’ ruins, there hadn’t been any indication that  _ anyone _ had been here in the years since the Pearl Harbor Descent. There were some old machine bodies lying about, but nothing living.

It wasn’t like command to be wrong like this.

“Shi..buya,” 2B repeated, as her boot crushed the remains of an old machine’s hand. Though their Pods provided light, it was still difficult to make out too much in their surroundings.

“Is there noted to be any machine lifeform activity there?” She asked as they made their way through the tunnel. 

Although the pair hadn’t come across any machines yet, the combat android felt highly alert, her hand ready to call her sword to its grasp instantly at the sight or sound of machine-like movement or noise.

“According to the satellite, they were scattered throughout the city,” Nines said, “but that was only as of a month ago. A lot of us scanners are on the ground, so there hasn’t been a whole lot of opportunity for us to review footage from unpopulated areas. We just need to check around a few places to see if anything jumps out at us--figuratively or literally speaking.”

The android couldn’t quite deny that part of him was excited to be in a different part of the world than he’d been deployed to before. There were any number of things that he could explore and spend hours trying to catalog and understand, and while he knew the battler would encourage him to stick to his mission, he was also glad to be experiencing this with her.

“Up ahead, the next station should take us up into the city.”

“I see…” 

Well, that wasn’t particularly helpful, but if she was annoyed by the lack of current information, she didn’t show it.

“All right. We’ll take a look around on the surface and see if there’s any evidence of recent activity.”

2B had been to plenty of places on earth before, but Tokyo was different. From what she’d been reading it seemed that this was to be their new area of focus in the next several months, and possibly years, depending on what intel was gained.

_ [ Alert: Access to ground level within 300 meters. ] _

Jumping from the rails to the platform was easy enough for them, and the pair made their way up the stairs, around a number of long-dead machines that had been piled together, and up to the surface. Emerging from the subway station was a very interesting experience. Most of the buildings had crumbled, at least on the outside. Historical video archives demonstrated that the facades abutting the intersection had contained immense graphical displays--all of which were absent.

“Probably scrapped for parts,” Nines mused idly as he stared around the buildings of the square.

“Not seeing any signs of activity,” he said with a frown.

“Pod, connect to my power grid and perform a wide-area scan for machine lifeforms, maximum range.”

_ [ Acknowledged. Standby. ] _

Pod 153 approached and accessed the power output terminal on Nines’ neck. Opening it was going to leave a wound, but this was the fastest way to confirm his hunch: there weren’t any machines in the city.

As the scanner started his survey, 2B folded her arms over her chest and kept her gaze moving -- there were numerous places for machines to hide here, and she knew better than to become too relaxed. She shifted her weight between her legs and then raised her arms to stretch in wait for 9S to speak. 

Her eyes were drawn to something on a crumbling wall behind the scanner then, and wordlessly she moved from her position to investigate further. 

A mess of both decrepit machine and android body parts were scattered about, and even though they were dead, the combat android took care to not step on them if she could help it - the android remains, at least. When she reached the wall, her fingertips started to trace along what looked to be some damaged, decorative carvings. The imagery was heavily broken up in some areas, with the inlaid stone missing in several areas, but one area in particular seemed to be fairly unscathed -- it was of something -- a living creature, 2B presumed, in that it had pointed ears, eyes, a nose, and a mouth, though the pointed teeth made it seem a little fearsome. For once, she felt her own curiosity being tugged at, wondering what the purpose of such decoration must have been. From what she knew, historically, humans had placed much effort and work into aesthetics. 

In the moment that Pod 153 had plugged into his system, he could feel the input from its sensors, as the range was expanded to its utmost limits. 

“Ngh,” he grunted, feeling the strength being sapped from his body. However, he also had a direct line to the sensors’ output.

“There’s...nothing here,” Nines labored to get the words out, “Pod...disconnect.”

_ [ Acknowledged. ] _

The relief was instantaneous, and Nines fell to one knee, breathing heavily so his black box would have ample carbon dioxide to replenish its energy.

“No machines for at least ten kilometers in any direction.”

It was then that he noticed how distracted 2B was, and the facade that she was focused on.

Unfortunately for the scanner, she wasn’t paying attention, which was very unlike her. 

Her fingertips continued to trace along the smooth stone, but after a moment she stepped back to try and take in the broken imagery on the wall as a whole. 

“Pod, are you able to decipher what the imagery on this wall is supposed to be?”

_ [ Affirmative. The imagery on the wall was referred to as a ‘mural’ - artwork that has been executed directly onto the wall itself. The mural appears to be of an extinct animal species called a ‘dog.’ ] _

“That’s Hachiko,” Nines chimed in, walking up behind her and looking at the wall, “some humans used to keep dogs as companions, and Hachiko was one of them. Legend has it that his human master went to leave on a long journey, and told Hachiko to stay behind. His master died in battle, and Hachiko was left at the station, where he waited eighty years for his master to return, before dying in battle himself, defending the station from invaders.

The combat android looked back to 9S as he approached. He often spouted off information that she found inconsequential, but she found  _ this _ particular information to be interesting.

“...Eighty years of waiting, and then he too, found his own peace,” 2B mused, her tone having a great amount of reverence in it.

“For his loyalty and for his sacrifice, the humans of the area venerated Hachiko and worshipped him for some time.”

“...I see. Then… all of these images must have been of Hachiko.”

Nines smiled. “Come on, let me show you something.”

When he’d been perusing the satellite footage himself in preparation for the mission, he’d seen that his target was still intact, which was part of why he’d wanted to come here, to Shibuya.

Leading 2B, he brought her to a small shrine that had been set up around an elevated bronze figure. While it had been worn down over time by the elements, it was still very clearly an image of Hachiko, sitting and waiting for his master.

“This is the shrine they built in his honor,” Nines said, “people from all over the world used to travel to visit and pay their respect. They called him ‘goodest boy’ and ‘best dog’.”

2B followed the scanner, her eyes widened when the statue came into view. The stones that covered the ground had split and numerous flowers and plants had come creeping up through them. 

Silently, she approached the statue and gazed up at the worn figure. 

_ He died in battle, just as so many others. _

_ Just as I will. _

Her hand moved to rest over one of the Hachiko’s front paws.

“...I may not understand a lot of things humans did,” She began.

“But this…” Her words trailed off.

As she approached, 9S found himself surprised.

“Wow, 2B,” he answered, “I never would have taken you for the sentimental type.”

Walking up behind her, he found himself admiring the statue and the dog it represented. There was certainly something to be said for its loyalty, and Nines found himself connecting with it on that front. Just as Hachiko had waited for his master, so Nines would wait for 2B.

The combat android let her hand linger there a moment longer before pulling it away. 

“I guess that’s fair, though before more recent times you wouldn’t have taken me for a  _ lot _ of things”

Turning, she smiled at him lightly and tousled his hair before walking back towards where they’d started.

“That’s true,” he acknowledged, returning her smile. Even with her blindfold on, he could imagine the eyes that hid behind, which drew a contented sigh.

“Since we’ve cleared this area, we should probably move on. Taking the subway line again will be our best bet. I’ve got one more place in mind for us to stop.”

“Allright,” She nodded and started walking back down the stairs to the subway tunnel. The combat android gave one final glance to the statue before continuing on.

“Were you able to figure anything out from your survey of the area?” 

“Only that there aren’t any machine lifeforms within ten kilometers of the area, which rules out a substantial chunk of the megalopolis,” Nines answered, following as they jumped onto the subway line and began to sprint along it.

“Wait... _ what? _ ” 2B shot him back a look of confusion. 

“That’s...surprising.” His analysis had definitely not been what she was expecting, but she shrugged it off as they pressed on.

The tracks wound underground for a long time, and occasionally they’d pass switches where they diverged. Nines, though, had the entire map memorized, and after half an hour of navigation, he warned of their approaching destination.

“We’re coming up on the sky tree,” he said simply, “you’ll see why in a minute, but I should be able to get a sense of the surrounding area from there.”

“Okay, that sounds good.”

These names of parts of the city meant nothing to the combat android, but she assumed 9S had an idea of what each area was like, at least back when humans inhabited the area. Though she found herself slightly curious, she wasn’t enough to actually inquire - the scanner was easily distracted, after all.

The tracks continued on for some way, but at Nines’ prompting, they hopped onto the platform and proceeded up the stairs. It was nearing dusk when they emerged.

“Oh good,” he admitted as he looked up to the tower, still gleaming with the sunlight long after the rest of the land had fallen to the night’s darkness, “night will make it easier to spot any machines. Come on, 2B, we’ve got some climbing ahead of us.” And he began to lead her towards the base of the tower that had managed to stay mostly intact through the millennia.

Pausing once they rose to the level of the plastform, her gaze panned back and forth in a quick survey to make sure it was relatively safe. When the scanner had told her the name, she’d begun to wonder if it was just a giant tree, but as they approached her neck craned back a ways.

“...Is there a particular reason we’ve come  _ here? _ ” She asked.

“Well yeah,” he answered, “if we can get to the observation deck at the top, I can do a visual scan around the entire area for several kilometers to see if there are any machines, and where they are. My visual acuity should give me a pretty good idea of if there’s anywhere we should check out any more.”

Of course, there were other reasons, but those could wait until they’d reached the top.

Well, she couldn’t argue with  _ that _ .

“Alright. Let’s go, then.” 

If they were going to get to the top of this tower, she’d rather do it when they at least had  _ some _ daylight left. 

Numerous vines and plant life, including that of giant tree roots, had reclaimed much of the lower levels of the tower. At first 2B found herself wondering just how much of the structural integrity was questionable, but it almost seemed as if they foliage was anchoring the tower in place.

As much as the lower levels had been reclaimed by nature, the winding vines and tree roots provided them the access they needed to get into the main structure. Empty window panes allowed them into the highest floor, and the steel door that closed in the elevator shaft was entirely absent, having fallen from its hinges some time ago. As Nines leaned into the shaft to investigate, he could hear the tower’s ancient steel creaking as it swayed in the gentle wind and shifting air currents as night began to take over. Still, that was probably the main reason why the building was still standing after so long.

After spying a set of ladder rungs opposite them--still largely intact thanks to how deep within the tower’s structure they were--Nines suggested they use it to scale the tower. Without too much effort, outside of the strain of having to climb a ladder up approximately 600 meters, the pair spent the next two hours climbing, having to scale up the steelwork within the shaft at points where a few rungs had broken away, before they made it to what remained of the lower observation deck.

Nines was careful with every step as they emerged, testing the floor to make sure the thin paneling wouldn’t give way.

“Try and stick to the joints between the floor panels,” he said, “I’m seeing a lot of panels that are dangerously thin, and might not support our weight.”

2B took the scanner’s suggestions, and carefully navigated what he’d suggested to be the safer areas of the floor paneling. In some areas the panels themselves had given way, possibly due to water damage or any other manner of weathering. The glass panes in the windows were only partially intact in some places, which meant some moisture could have found its way in, though for the most part this portion of the tower was surprisingly intact in many places.

Once they reached the outside edge, Nines silently input some commands into his visor to highlight any signs of activity that he could see over the city ruins.

“...there’s...nothing.” He slowly scanned over the view, his eyes quickly, carefully darting across every crumbling building, every street, every scrap of material that was visible from this high post. There was no sign of activity at all. Nines frowned.

_ Nothing? How could there be no sign of machine activity? _

The combat android frowned slightly, but was silent as the scanner pressed on.

“Come on, I need to check at least two more angles, but so far, it looks like Tokyo has been abandoned.”

Moving carefully along the edge, circumnavigating a few large holes that had developed, Nines continued to scan the city below, for as far as he could see. He paused when he was able to look out over the ocean, double checking to make sure he hadn’t missed anything before moving on. All that remained was the northwest, and he carefully went there.

“I wanted to do this at night because the lights in the machines’ eyes would be easier to spot from up here,” he said as he finished his scan from that angle, “but I’m not seeing  _ anything _ within the city.” It was then that something caught his eye, near the horizon, beneath the stars that had grown into the sky, and he looked closer, zooming in as much as his visor would allow. It was as if a series of faint lights danced on the side of a mountain.

“2B, what do you make of that?” He asked, pointing towards the lights.

Her gaze shifted to the horizon and she narrowed her eyes slightly.

“...You’d know better than I would, Nines.” 

She knew her answer wasn’t particularly helpful, but he knew more about earth (in a book sense, anyway) than she did. Most of the information she’d gleaned was from her time actually spent on the surface and not from old world data entries.

“That wasn’t very helpful, you know,” he answered with a smirk, looking to her, before sighing.

“If I had to guess, that’s where our mechanical friends went.” Of course, knowing where they went and knowing how to get there were two totally different things. It would be easier if they were granted access to flight units, but with what he knew of war efforts far to the north, chances of that were slim.

Folding her arms over her chest as she started to lean her lower back against the wall, she sighed. 

“So, we should head over that way, then?” This whole business of climbing the tower only to find hints of what  _ could _ be machine activity was frustrating.

“That’s my suggestion, yeah,” Nines sighed as well, “though we should probably find somewhere to bunk for the night. That’s over a hundred kilometers away, which is another two hours of travel-- _ after _ we get to the bottom of the tower.”

A pause.

“Pod, while we’re up here, please map a surface path out of the city toward those lights on the horizon.”

_ [ Acknowledged. Please stand by. Processing… ] _

Since they hadn’t engaged in  _ any _ sort of combat that day, 2B found herself feeling slightly restless. They’d spent the day surveying, which  _ was _ important, but hadn’t made a lot of progress otherwise. At this point all they knew was where they  _ thought _ machine activity could have been coming from, but could not yet confirm it. Not acknowledging the scanner’s words, she started to walk towards one of the larger broken windows of the tower. Her fingertips touched the broken window frame as she started to peer over the edge, eyes narrowing slightly.

“Hm.” 

_ [ Processing… ] _

Nines decided to allow himself the opportunity in this moment to take in the sights, as humans of eld were supposed to have done.

“You know,” he commented, “there is something to be said for how beautiful it is.” Below, the city was enveloped in darkness, which extended towards the horizon. Jagged lines from the mountains broke into a starry night sky, revealing several astronomical features in the absence of the moon. The Milky Way was visible, alongside a number of smaller galaxies and nebulae, which extended through the vast expanse of the heavens above.

“It’s no wonder the humans have been fighting so hard to get it back.”

“And someday, they  _ will _ get it back,” 2B said firmly.

9S wasn’t wrong, of course. The view  _ was _ beautiful, especially at night, but 2B’s mind was elsewhere. The lack of productivity (from her view) was bothering her, and her gaze moved from looking down from the tower to her Pod. Waving a hand to it, she started to carefully step over the windowsill and onto the thin edge that made up the outer rim of the platform.

9S didn’t notice.

_ [ Processing… ] _

Neither did Pod 153, which was trying to calculate the best route out of the city.

_ [ Processing… ] _

“Yeah,” he said idly, his gaze fixed on the stars, “that’ll be something.”

“Think we can make it, Pod?” 

_ [ Scanning…] _

_ [ Analysis complete: distance to ground level is approximately 450 meters. ] _

“...Right, then.” 

Whereas Pod’s answer wasn’t exactly what she had been looking for, it was good enough. Holding onto the edge of the windowsill as she repositioned herself to look back down.

_ [ Warning: jumping from this height is not advised due to unpredictability in potential wind speed and -- ] _

But Pod’s warning went unheard, or perhaps the combat android just didn’t care. Reaching for it’s arm, she stepped off the edge and disappeared below the level of the tower’s platform.

“Wait, what?” Nines’ attention returned to the present just in time to see his partner step off the edge.

**“2B!!!”** He shouted her name after her, bracing himself as he leaned forward and looked down, barely able to make out her silver hair as the wind began to pick up.

_ [ Analysis complete. Several possible routes have been calculated. Proposal: proceed to the base of the tower to begin navigation. ] _

“Right,” Nines said with a sigh, reaching out and grabbing Pod 153’s arm, “sorry about this, Pod.” And he jumped out the window after 2B.

_ [ Warning: jumping from this height is not advised due- ] _

“Yeah, yeah,” he answered, “scold me after we make it down, alright?”

Not hearing the scanner’s protests, 2B simply held onto Pod’s arm and made her descent. Perhaps she was falling more quickly than she’d anticipated, even with Pod’s assistance to slow her, but she hardly seemed alarmed.

The city, which was sparsely lit in some places and moerso in others, drew closer and closer until finally the tips of her boots met the earth once more.

“...well, that could have gone  _ much _ worse,” She said, some amusement in her tone as she released Pod 042’s arm.

_ [ Affirmative. Winds had low variance and speed which aided in safe landing. ] _

A few moments later, Nines landed close beside, stumbling as he did.

“That was dangerous!” He shouted, the adrenaline-like rush still heightening his senses as he righted himself.

_ [ Affirmative. Relying on Pod 153 to aid in descent over such a long distance was a reckless decision. Proposal: be more careful in the future. ] _

“...”

2B couldn’t help but smirk very, very slightly, though she turned so the scanner wouldn’t be able to see it.

“Perhaps a  _ little _ , but we both made it down safely, just the same.”

Nines sighed as he took a moment to re-center himself.

“...... _ anyway _ ,” he began, “now that we’re down, Pod, please estimate the amount of travel time required to get to that area we saw.”

_ [ Analysis: it will take approximately one hundred twenty four minutes to leave the city via surface roads, and approximately ninety one minutes to reach the location of the lights. ] _

“Knowing that,” She glanced to Pod 153.

“It’s good we saved some time instead of climbing all the way back down the tower.”

Without waiting for any sort of response from the scanner, she started to walk towards the direction of the lights.

Nines found himself flustered. He’d been about to suggest that they rest for the night and set off again in the morning, but now that 2B had already set off, he let out a groan.   
“Are we really going to run for another  _ three hours _ tonight?” He asked. In his mind, he already knew the answer, and was also preparing for her inevitable response. Still, trying to get her to see reason never seemed like a bad idea, no matter how futile it was.

“Stop complaining.”

The combat android didn’t look back to the scanner as she built up her run to a steady speed, maintainable speed.

“It’s not like we’ve really done much of  _ anything _ productive today other than survey,” She replied matter-of-factly.

Nines followed behind as his pod shared its route with hers, so that they’d both be following the same path. While there was something really endearing about 2B being so restless, he also felt slightly insulted.

“You  _ do _ realize that that’s the point of this mission, right? That even if we find machines tonight after we head towards those lights, we’re not going to kill them?”

“Whereas you’re not wrong, that’s still not my point: we’ve only spent a very small amount of time surveying today. Most of our time was spent climbing that tower and moving from one place to the next.”

2B continued to run slightly ahead of the scanner, determined to at least get closer to the area that might have had some machine activity, even if 9S whined the whole way there.

“That’s...basically how surveying works.” Nines sighed as he set in to follow behind 2B, keeping pace as they traveled the road toward the edge of the city and the mountains beyond.

Three hours had been a generous estimate. Between a bridge that had been unsafe to cross and streets so damaged they’d been forced to slow their pace dramatically, it had taken nearly that long  _ just _ to clear the city. Navigating the roads that wound through them up into the mountains was an entirely different story, with almost all of the pavement reclaimed, their only clues to where the path had lain being the derelict roadsigns that had survived.

Finally, after hours, and  _ far  _ too late at night, the pair of androids found their destination. Where the pavement leading into the area had decayed beyond being usable, it gave way to packed dirt roads, and before them lay a very peculiar sight: an ancient human settlement, very well preserved despite its age, where lanterns on the street were actually lit.

“What the…” Nines found himself impossibly confused by this display, especially given that his sensors indicated that there were machines all over this settlement, “be careful, 2B, they’re all over the place.”

“I’m on it,” 2B replied. She could call her weapon with a flick of her hand at a moment’s notice, but the scanner’s original reaction had her attention still.

_ Don’t get distracted _ .

Her thoughts were focused both on herself  _ and _ 9S. 

The decor to the area and style of buildings seemed very out of place from the city they’d just come from. From what little the combat android knew of human history, this type of architecture and the dirt roads were far from modern.

“2B wait,” he said, “we...something tells me we should err on the side of  _ not _ killing them yet.” He couldn’t put his finger on it, but Nines somehow felt a lack of hostility. If anything, it almost felt... _ hospitable _ .

“Hm?” She hadn’t drawn her sword just yet, though the presence of so many machine lifeforms in the area was making her a little on edge.

“What makes you say that -- “

_ “GrEeTiNgS tRaVeLeRs,”  _ a machine’s voicebox rang from behind, and Nines jumped about ten feet into the air.

The voice  _ was _ startling, and though 2B didn’t jump, the hilt of her sword was in her right hand in a split second.

“Back off!” She pointed the tip of Virtuous Contract at the machine.

_ “pLeAsE dO nOt HaRm Us!”  _ The machine exclaimed, taking a posture that could only be described as cowering. About its metal body, it wore a simple tunic; on its head, a cloth hat; about its waist, a leather belt with a scabbard for a simple sword. Its hands were raised and it had knelt, bowing to 2B.

The jolt of adrenaline had subsided, and Nines regarded the scene curiously.

“Hey, 2B,” he said, “let’s...let’s listen to what it has to say.

I’ve never seen a machine take a posture like this.”

Normally, the combat android would have pierced the machine’s head with her sword without a second thought, but something about how it was speaking, coupled with the scanner’s suggestion, caused her to lower her weapon.

2B said nothing else for now, and simply folded her arms over her chest as she stared down the machine lifeform before them.

“What do you want, then?” Nines asked, resisting the urge to draw his own weapon. It was curious to see a machine willing to throw itself on their mercy.

_ “I oNlY wIsHeD tO wElCoMe YoU tO oUr ViLLaGe,”  _ the machine replied, lowering its head even more,  _ “pLeAsE dOn’T kIll Me.” _ Something about the way it spoke almost sounded sad. Nevermind that it was able to form complete sentences, which was something Nines had never heard from a machine before. While his instincts said to go along with it, his training told him to check upstairs, first.

“9S to command, we’ve...got an interesting situation on our hands.”

_ [> Operator 21O to 9S, please describe your situation. <]  _ The operator’s face appeared on his visor, her hair neat and tidy and her face covered in the operators’ standard-issue veil.

“Well, we’ve found the machines that were spotted on the satellite, but they don’t appear immediately hostile. If anything, they seem to be friendly; they’re speaking in complete sentences, and are inviting us to their village. Please advise.” Nines frowned. He knew that the order could be to kill them anyway since they’d been spotted, but maybe, just maybe, he’d be wrong.

The silence lasted for a few moments, he assumed while 21O was checking with the other operators and with the Commander.

2B stood there, eyes fixated on the strange machine. Whatever was ordered, she’d do it without question. She simply listened to the conversation between the scanner and the operator, waiting.

_ [> This situation is unprecedented, <]  _ she began,  _ [> you are free to do as you wish concerning these machines, but you are not to leave 2B’s side and neither is she to leave yours under any circumstances, in case the situation deteriorates. She is to defer to you as long as the situation remains peaceful, but during any sort of hostility or combat, you are to defer to her. Is that clear? <] _

“That’s surprising,” Nines admitted frankly, “but...yes, roger that. Thanks operator!”

_ [> Operator 21O out. <] _ He swore he could see a smirk behind her veil before the comm line closed. Turning to the machine, he walked up and knelt in front of it, to get close to it.

“9S,” She said sharply.

“Remember, machines are  _ still _ the enemy.” 

The combat android did not draw her sword again just yet, but she’d be ready to in an instant at the first remote sign of hostility.

“I’m aware of that,” Nines answered gently over his shoulder, before turning back to the machine in front of him.

“You startled us,” he began, “and many like you have attacked us before. Why should we believe that you won’t do the same?” The tone of his question wasn’t accusatory, but rather curious.

_ “wE aRe NoT lIkE tHeM,”  _ the machine answered,  _ “We JuSt WaNt To LiVe In PeAcE iN oUr ViLlAgE.” _ Nines frowned at the answer. There was no substance to it at all, and he seriously questioned whether the machines had the kind of processing power necessary to think critically. Still, there was only one way he knew to find out for sure, and so he slipped into the machine’s codespace. The familiar white walls of the simple area left him alone with its core consciousness, but where other machines had clear connections to a larger network, this one was  _ alone _ . And what was more than that, its consciousness was extremely complex compared to others of its type that he’d hacked before.

“2B,” he said as he escaped a few milliseconds later, “this machine...it’s not on their network, and its consciousness data is more advanced than is standard for machines.” Standing to his feet, he turned to the machine.

2B shot a glance to the scanner. “How...is that even possible?” Her voice was almost a whisper.

“I believe you. Can you tell us a little about your village?”

_ “I cAn, BuT tHeRe ArE oThErS wHo KnOw MoRe ThAn I dO, hOwEvEr, ThEy ArE aLl AsLeEp.” _ The machine spoke and seemed to be thinking to itself.  _ “I kNoW! yOu ShOuLd StAy At ThE iNn AnD tAlK tO oNe Of ThEm ToMoRrOw!” _

“An inn, huh?” Nines was skeptical about the fact that this machine wasn’t being more forthright with its information, but maybe it was actually being honest. Maybe it didn’t know.

“What do you think, 2B?”

“...Well. It...didn’t attack us, or act hostile in any way.” Her tone suggested she was slightly uncomfortable, but she continued.

“I don’t think I can justify killing it, at least not  _ yet _ ,” Her gaze shifted back to the strange machine.

“We’ll follow it for now, but don’t let your guard down.”

“And there you have it,” he said, turning back to the machine, “we’ll do as you suggest. Please, if you would be so kind, can you direct us to the inn?”

The machine lowered its hand and pointed up the road, and Nines followed its pointing to see a large structure that was slightly higher in elevation than the rest of the town.

“ThAt’S tHe OnSeN,” the machine said, “iF yOu TeLl IcHiGo ThAt TaTaMi SeNt YoU, sHe ShOuLd Be AbLe To GiVe YoU a DiScOuNt.”

“...right, okay thanks,” Nines said with a smile. “Come on, 2B, let’s go check it out.” His voice was excited, betraying his own mood to the combat android. Whereas there was certainly an excuse for caution, he was also thrilled at the notion of being able to experience this approximation that the machines had made of an ancient human dwelling.

“They have  _ names? _ ” 2B asked, once they were away from the machine. Still, she said nothing more and followed the scanner.

In the cool of the night, the dim lanterns provided some good illumination for them as they made their way through the empty town towards the large inn. A long, winding flight of stairs led to the entrance, and when they made it, 9S pulled the door open to allow 2B to enter first.

In contrast to Tatami, Ichigo was unimpressed by the androids. Still, when Nines said they could pay, she obliged to give them a room at a discounted rate (because evidently she owed Tatami a favor). Another machine appeared and led 9S and 2B down a few hallways towards a large suite at the far end of the inn.

“PlEaSe EnJoY yOuR sTaY!” The machine chimed, before handing the key to Nines. Once it had left, he opened the door for 2B, revealing a traditional onsen room with tatami flooring, a shared changing room, and something he’d only read about before: a ‘bathroom’.

“After you, 2B.”

Entering the room, 2B held a hand back, motioning for 9S to wait before entering. 

“Pod, scan for presence of any machine lifeforms in this room.”

_ [ Scanning… ] _

_ [ Analysis complete: no machine lifeforms are within this room. ] _

“All right. You can come in.” The combat android dropped her hand from the ‘stop’ position.

“...I could have told you that,” he said as he followed her into the room, though before he stepped on the tatami mat, Nines stopped, and held up his hand in similar style for 2B.

“We should take off our shoes so we don’t damage the floor,” he said, “I’m not sure how easily the machines can fix this stuff.” Kneeling, he began to work at the buckles of his shoes. 

“Huh?” 2B blinked as she was stopped.

“...Well, I guess if this is stuff humans originally created, then,” She looked at the floor and then started lean forward, hands reaching around to the laces at the back of her boots. Once she’d loosened them enough, she slipped off one and then the other, moving them aside and then looking to her companion.

Nines couldn’t help but be amused as she stepped out of her boots to reveal they were about the same height, and the smirk played on his face. Still, there was more to check for here than just the presence of machines. His communicator still showed full reception to the Bunker, but this could all still be a ploy.

“Pod, please run a detailed scan of the room’s interior looking for any form of surveillance.” He commanded.

_ [ Acknowledged. ] _ The pod flew into the room and began scouring the walls, and shelves, and outlets for monitoring devices. While it did, Nines stepped further into the room to see what had been prepared. In the midst of the floor, neatly folded, was a pile of fabric. As he came close, he began to recognize the individual elements.

“Let’s see,” he said, “two sets of blankets, two pillows, two towels, two robes, two sets of slippers…” Nines’ voice trailed off, and he began to sift through the pieces, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

The combat android noticed his look after she’d stepped onto the floor, but said nothing. Height made little difference to her, but if it made the scanner feel better, well, that was is prerogative.

Half-listening as 9S went about exploring the contents of the room, 2B took a look around herself. 

“Did humans really live in such places? It seems so…” She hesitated, narrowing her eyes as she searched for the words.

“...Fragile.”

Nines finished taking inventory before he began to look about the room himself.

“Well,” he answered as he approached the ‘bathroom’, “in case you forget, humans themselves are pretty fragile--that’s why  _ we’re _ the ones doing the fighting in this war.”

“I’m aware of that. It just doesn’t make any sense that if humans were so fragile, why would their dwellings be fragile, too? Shouldn’t they have more in the way of fortifications?” Her tone was a little testy, but it was likely because the situation they were in was a strange one.

“I think this was technically an ‘inn’,” he said, “somewhere that travelers would stay for comfort, where they would pay others to serve them and cater to their needs. If the town was well-fortified, then the inn could be a more relaxed experience, after all.”

“...Oh. Well,” She looked slightly irritated, but also resigned. “...Whatever.”

The facility was simple enough, and Nines sighed contentedly.

“I think--”

_ [ Scan complete. Analysis: no surveillance equipment detected within the room, however it remains possible that the machines could monitor communications to and from the Bunker. Proposal: Units 9S and 2B should refrain from communication with the Bunker as much as possible. ] _

“Well that’s inconvenient,” Nines followed after a moment, “but, acknowledged, Pod. As I was saying, I also think the room is clean, so we should be safe here for the ni-” Just then, a blip appeared on his sensors.

“Someone’s coming,” he said, moving away from the door.

When the scanner moved away from the door, the combat android moved closer to it, though she was careful with the sound her steps made. Her right hand grasped for her sword, and the hilt appeared within it. She waited then, eyes fixated on the door as if a swarm of machines were going to come bursting through it.

“Nines, if this turns out to be an ambush, I want you to jump out of the window and get away from here,” She said in a firm, but hushed tone.

“Right,” he acknowledged, edging towards the window. Tension built, and he could feel his pulse racing. Any moment now, it would arrive.

Sure enough, three knocks sounded on the door, which slid slightly open.

_ “HeLlO? i HoPe I’m NoT iNtRuDiNg, BuT iChIgO aSkEd Me To CoMe SeE iF tHe TwO oF yOu NeEdEd AnYtHiNg.” _

The mechanical voice was higher in timbre, and seemed friendly and accommodating.

Once the door slid open, 2B was ready to stab whatever came through, but then the machine spoke, and once it did and she realized it meant seemingly no harm, she stepped aside to the let the scanner take over. 

“...”

_ “Oh! WeLl ArEn’T yOu PrEtTy!” _ The machine stared at 2B for a moment before turning to Nines.  _ “AnD yOuR hUsBaNd Is So HaNdSoMe, ToO! wHaT a CuTe CoUpLe!” _

“...” Nines felt himself blushing as he stepped forward.

“I...think we’re fine,” he said, before looking to 2B to double check.

2B was too stunned to protest. She just sort of  _ stood _ there, dumbfounded at the interaction. When the scanner looked to her she managed to spare a word.

“...Yep.”

_ “ArE yOu SuRe? I cOuLd BrInG yOu SoMe SaKe? SoMe TeA? tHeRe’S nOtHiNg LiKe DrInKiNg WiTh YoUr LoVeR aFtEr ShArInG a BaTh In ThE hOtSpRiNg, AfTeR aLl.” _

Nines found himself completely stunned by the interaction, unable to process it all as the blush took over his face, he simply stood there for a moment.

_ “UhH, aRe YoU oKaY?” _ The machine asked, and Nines’ composure returned.

“Oh, um, yes,” he said, “we don’t need any-”

A pause.

“Wait, did you say you had  _ sake?  _ How in the world did you manage  _ that? _ ”

_ “YeS! wE fOuNd An AnCiEnT sUpPlY iN tHe StOrEhOuSe Of ThE iNn, WhIcH wE rEsErVeD fOr GuEsTs SuCh As YoUrSeLvEs! WoUlD yOu LiKe Me To BrInG sOmE fOr YoU aNd YoUr WiFe?” _

Once again, Nines looked to 2B, finding himself intrigued, but also hesitant.

2B finally lowered her sword.

“...What the hell is sake?” She looked to the scanner, since he seemed to know so much about...well,  _ everything. _

But before 9S could respond, Pod 042 answered.

_ [ Sake is an ancient alcoholic beverage made from fermented rice that has been polished so the bran has been removed. ] _

“I, uh, I think we’ll take some sake, then,” Nines hoped this would get the machine to leave.

“--you can just leave it outside the door.” He added hastily, realizing it would mean another visitation.

“Oh, ThEn I’lL gIvE yOu TwO yOuR pRiVaCy, ThEn, So YoU cAn ‘EnJoY tHe BaTh’ ToGeThEr” the machine said, a knowing tone playing through its mechanical voice somehow, “wOuLdN’t WaNt To InTeRrUpT aNyThInG.” Whether or not it was intentional, one of its eyes briefly winked off, before it turned about and walked away. Moments later, the implication hit him, and Nines’ cheeks turned four shades darker.

“...”

2B was about ready to shove the machine out of their doorway and down the stairs, but it  _ finally _ left. Whatever innuendo it had been eluding to was either over her head or she chose to ignore it. 

“Great. I can just see filing the report with the Commander about this.” She grumbled, knowing her superior would probably not be impressed by  _ any _ of it. This whole situation was so bizarre, and it was becoming even more so with each new interaction they had with a machine.

“I hope we figure out what the hell is going on here tomorrow. Either way, I’m going to check the outside of our room just to make sure there isn’t anything odd.” 

Without waiting for the scanner to respond, she crossed the room and pulled open the large sliding door to step out onto the patio.

  
  



	14. Data Archive 061

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on the Bunker, which had been labeled as important in the memory spaces of both Units 9S and 2B. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate their emotional state of upon reconstruction.
> 
> [[ Note: we are aware that the day/night cycle in the world of NieR is jacked up because of magical experimentation that occurred after ending E in Drakengard. We have tried to be as consistent with canon as possible, but for this, we just don’t care. ]]

Flustered by his experience with the machine wait staff, Nines had decided that the best way to clear his head would be to actually use the hot spring. What little he knew of onsen inns suggested that they leveraged natural pools of geothermally-heated water to provide relaxation to their guests. While such springs were believed in very ancient times to have special healing properties, right now, Nines just needed somewhere to relax.

“I’m heading out into the bath,” he had announced after removing his uniform and wrapping a towel about himself, “feel free to join me, if you’d like, 2B.” Though he had a sneaking suspicion she wouldn’t.

The water was almost  _ too _ hot for his artificial skin to handle, but that made it perfect, in the scanner’s opinion. He removed his towel before stepping into the pool, and settling his back against a boulder with a contented sigh. There were a lot of questions he wanted to ask, but right now? This bath was what he was focused on, and just how  _ good _ the hot water felt.

Part of him wanted to share that sake with 2B later, but he knew she’d probably object. While it wasn’t as severe for them as for humans, alcohol did still have a negative impact on their cognitive abilities and coordination, both of which they’d need if things got ugly.

“Maybe I’ll just save it for later,” he mused, leaning back and looking up to the stars that poked through the tall trees overhead.

For perhaps half an hour the combat android had snooped about the patio, both trying to make sure their sleeping quarters would be safe (or as safe as they could be in a  _ machine _ village) but also trying to make sense of it all. 

_ I’m wasting my time trying to understand this right now. _

_ This is so pointless. _

Pushing herself up from her seated position on the patio floor, 2B reluctantly went back inside.

“Pod...where is 9S?”

_ [ Unit 9S is currently in the hot spring. ] _

“Oh...right.” 

Her arms moved to fold over her chest as she stood in place, beginning to brood over their situation.

“...This is pointless,” She said out loud to no one in particular.

Pod 042 simply floated in place, but then spoke.

_ [ Proposal: 2B should join Unit 9S in the hot springs. ] _

“What?” She stared at the Pod.

“No, now that  _ would _ be a waste of time.”

_ [ Hypothesis: 2B is already wasting time by trying to understand irrational machine behavior. By visiting the hot springs, 2B would be able to think more clearly and possibly be able to come to her own hypothesis about the machine behavior. ] _

The combat android stared at the Pod, incredulous.

“...Fine. I guess…” She sighed.

“There’s no point in just standing here and feeling irritated over unsolvable problems..”

_ [ Affirmative. Such behavior truly would be pointless. ] _

Choosing to ignore the support unit, 2B went to start removing what she could of her complex outfit as she headed to the sleeping room. Her skirt was tossed onto the bed, and then her gloves, her blouse… one by one all of the articles were removed, except her blindfold.

“...I guess there’s no point in this, either,” She said, still feeling slightly irritated as she removed the dark material from her face.

Once she’d set it down, she took the towel Pod had brought over to her and wrapped it around herself so that only her shoulders were exposed up top.

“All right. Show me where Nines went.”

_ [ Unit 9S location marked on map. ] _

Pod 042 projected the map then, and taking a quick look at it, 2B nodded.

“Thanks, Pod.” 

As she walked past it, she stopped to pet it lightly on it’s head before stepping out one of the other doors and out again to the springs. 

When she came up to the water’s edge, she stared down at it skeptically for a moment before removing her towel and setting it on one of the nearby chairs. Fully disrobed, she slowly stepped into the water, which was much warmer than she’d been expecting. Slowly, slowly she moved further into the warmth and let it swallow her up to the rise of her breasts. Once she was mostly submerged, she started to wade through and around the barricade which separated the side she’d entered on from the main section.

Nines was lost in thought as he stared up at the stars, to the point where he didn’t even notice 2B coming out. His mind was playing through mysteries about the irrationality of human behavior, combined with the marvels they’d achieved. After all, despite their imperfections and inconsistencies, they’d managed to build the androids and flee to the moon. If that didn’t hint at their genius, he didn’t know what did.

It was only as she approached him in the water that Nines noticed 2B, and for some reason, the very thought of it brought him right back to the present.

“H-hi, 2B,” he said, blushing as he let himself sink slightly lower into the water.

_ Calm down,  _ he chastised himself,  _ just because she’s naked doesn’t mean anything is going to happen. _ Nines found himself thankful that the warm water had caused his cheeks to flush already, so his excitement at her presence--and her current attire--would go unnoticed.

When her companion came into view, 2B paused, her gaze shifting to his.

“...You know,” She started, continuing to wade towards him. 

“I’m still not certain I really understand what the point of this is.”

“...well, for me,” he began, “it has a lot to do with how good the water feels on my skin, and how little there is to distract me. I’m also glad of the company, in this particular bath.”

2B considered his words for a moment. To some extent, the water  _ did _ feel good - she couldn’t deny  _ that _ , but...was that all there was to it?

“I suppose the warmth does feel...nice,” She managed, though her skeptical tone spoke volumes.

_ But there’s nothing to do in here, is there? Except...think? _

Hearing her tone, Nines smirked.

“A bit too fast-paced for you?” He teased, sounding amused as he stood a little taller in the water and invited her to his side.

“I suppose, from your perspective, it might seem a bit dull, but...well, for those of us in touch with our emotions, it’s a good place to unwind and relax. Not being able to do anything but enjoy the water is kind of the point.”

Moving through the water, she joined him near the boulder he’d been leaning against. Though she was positioned very near him, she wasn’t quite touching him.

“I hope you know that I’m  _ trying  _ to be more open-minded about this.” 

As 2B started to lean against the boulder, the coolness of its surface seemed uninviting and she found herself wanting to lean against her companion, but she held back for now.

“I guess I’ve never really had time to...consider things like this.”

“Well, here, now, we have that opportunity,” Nines mused, looking over to his companion, his eyes having adjusted to the darkness. Despite the steam, he could still see her, and his heart skipped a beat as he caught a glimpse of her eyes once more.

And for that notion, 2B couldn’t find it in her to argue.

_ This moment may never come again. _

Any irritation in her expression faded away with the steam that kissed her skin and caused it to redden very, very slightly. 

“I, for one, am glad that we get to share this,” he said, leaning back against the rock and reaching his arms up to stretch, yawning as he let his arms go--only to have his right arm land about her shoulders.

“S-sorry!” He stammered, quickly moving to separate it from her, his artificial heart skipping a beat as he felt his nethers swell.

2B’s expression had almost become what the scanner would have described as oddly sentimental, but then he started moving his arm about her, which came as a surprise, but then he moved suddenly.

“Um...Nines, it’s…” She tried to find his gaze as he was flailing about.

“...It’s okay. You...don’t have to move.”

At her statement, Nines gained a somewhat shocked look, but it quickly faded to a smile as he caught her gaze.

“...okay,” he admitted quietly, leaving his arm about her shoulders and pulling her closer. While he felt perfectly at ease about her, there was part of him that was also incredibly jittery and shaky at the intimacy they’d just inadvertently achieved, hoping it would lead to more, but scared of what might happen if it did.

Confounding it all, he let out a sigh. There was no point in worrying about the future so obsessively, he reasoned, so it was best to simply enjoy what was here and now. That meant being alone together with 2B, nothing between them, enjoying the water beneath an endless sea of stars. Smiling, he turned to her.

It was a little awkward at first, and the combat android felt herself tense very slightly at their closeness, but she started to relax as she began to remember the intimacy she had shared with the first Nines. There was a sadness and pain associated with it, but there was also a great warmth that was rooted deep in the memory, which is what 2B tried to focus on as she felt his skin against hers.

“I’m glad for this, 2B,” he said simply, huffing another contented sigh, “glad you’re here, glad you’re with me, glad we’re together in this... _ really strange _ town, glad we get to enjoy this bath together.”

A pause.

“Glad I’m yours.”

His words caught her off guard, and she wasn’t sure how to respond at first. A multitude of thoughts streamed through her mind, each further one fueling a strange anxiety and even fear within her, but with a deep breath, she managed to clear them away and hold them aside - at least for now.

_ This day may never come again. _

_ So let me just enjoy these moments. _

“...I’m glad too, Nines,” She finally managed, a smile following.

Where he never expected her to say it outright, hearing it and then seeing her smile caused his heart to melt, and he gently leaned in to kiss her. He didn’t quite know why, he just knew that he wanted to touch his lips to her lips, and hopefully have that feeling gratified. While there was definite anxiety about whether or not anything would follow, here and now, Nines was stuck in the moment, and all he could think about was how much he loved her.

Feeling his lips pressed to hers caused a flood of emotion and hormone-like chemicals to rush through her. The feeling was intense, and she tried to focus her thoughts in order to not be swept away by it all. Pulling away after a moment, she felt her own desire welling up, but she quieted it for now. Her face had a faint redness about it as her gaze shifted to him.

“9S,” She said quietly.

“Yes, 2B?” Nines asked quietly, expectantly, allowing his eyes to lock with hers. While there was certainly a desire there for connection and closeness, in his eyes was nothing but acceptance and affection. Bringing his other hand up, he reached to brush her bangs behind her ear once more. It was a familiar motion, but one he also felt displayed his desire to care for her well.

“...I’m not aware of the human traditions surrounding this place,” She said in the same quieted voice.

“That being said, I think we should…” 2B hesitated. 

“...If we want to be closer, we should go back to...our room.”

“Y-yeah,” he answered, feeling his cheeks redden and his pulse begin to race. The excitement he’d been able to ignore successfully until now came rushing in, and he could feel his penis standing erect beneath the warm water. Inhaling, and then exhaling, he slid his hands down her arms to hold her hands, and moved to stand. As he did, the water would only come up to the middle of his thigh, leaving him fully exposed.

Though 2B was trying to keep relatively calm, the scanner was certainly making things difficult, especially when he moved from position and more of his form was exposed from the water. She was careful not to stare, but her gaze did rove over him for long enough that he could likely  _ feel _ it.

The combat android shifted from her position in the water and moved to stand, her skin left glistening as she rose from the warmth. She drew up a hand to push some of her hair back behind an ear while looking back to the scanner, giving enough pause so he could admire her momentarily before she started to head towards the sloping edge and step out of the water. 

Pod 042 came around the barricade then, and grasping her towel, offered it to her.

As she exposed herself, Nines couldn’t  _ stop _ himself from staring, his eyes very obviously drinking in every detail of her body. While he’d seen it all before, this time, he felt as if she was giving him permission to stare, to admire. And as he did, he felt his member swelling all the more, anticipation building in him that he could no longer deny as he watched her turn to leave. Every millimeter of her skin was pristine, and he found himself thanking their human creators for designing her so perfectly. In some way, it had been their gift to her, and now, it was her gift to him.

Following behind as her towel was offered, he came out of the water and retrieved his own, fully unsure of what came next.

_[ Alert:_ _Elevated pulse detected. ]_

“I know,” She said quietly as she moved around the privacy barricade and into the room. She then went on to dry herself off as much as she could before moving to sit on the edge of the futon.

Nines followed behind, careful not to get too close, somehow paranoid that any wrong move from him could ruin what they had, and what they were about to share. Still, he couldn’t help but stare as she removed the towel and began to dry herself off, before remembering that he needed to do the same.

Even with the excess water removed from his skin, it still felt cold as he moved to sit next to her. His cheeks were flushed with color, and he stared nervously at the floor.

“I’ve um,” he began, “i-it probably goes without saying, but I’ve never done this before, so....” Why was he so nervous?

2B had her hands folded in her lap, and she felt herself tense in anticipation as the scanner moved to sit next to her. At the nervousness in her voice, she felt herself start to smile slightly, and she moved one of her hands to rest over his.

“Nines, it’s...it’s okay. It’s been a -- “

And then she froze, quietly and suddenly horrified by what she’d almost admitted. 

_ No, he must -- _

_ He must not know. _

Seeing the fear take over her expression, he reached to grasp the hand she’d laid over his.

“2B?” He asked, concerned, “is...is everything alright?”

“It’s -- it’s fine,” She was quick to say, trying to swallow back any emotion that tried to seep through.

_ ‘It’s been awhile…’  _ Nines finished her expression in his head. While he’d suspected that she’d been a lot closer to the previous 9S than she’d let on, this was the first time she’d been about to let on about it.

“I...I already sort of figured out that you were pretty close to the previous 9S,” he said, “if...if that’s what’s bothering you.”

_ But you already knew. _

“...I’m sure you’ve noticed. I’ve...tried to avoid your questions regarding that.” 

2B pinched her eyes shut and looked away.

Nines let out a sigh. He hadn’t been anticipating this, but now that he thought about it, it made a lot of sense.

“Operator 21O told me that the previous 9S--the last ‘me’--was killed in an ambush by the machines,” he said, “if...if you were intimate, I can’t imagine how hard that must have been for you.” Forgetting their nudity for a moment, Nines turned and threw his arms quickly about her, hugging her tightly.

“You’re not alone, 2B,” he added.

There was so much she wanted to say -- 2B could feel the words forming behind closed lips like the rush from a stream, but she kept the dam in place. 

_ No. There are some things he must not know. _

_ That is...your burden. _

But the feeling of his arms pulling her close shattered her thoughts momentarily. The warmth of their closeness and his words.

_ You’re not alone. _

She finally exhaled sharply in a sigh.

“...Nines.”

“Thank you.” She drew up a hand to grasp at one of the arms wrapped tightly about her.

Slowly, he began to sway, rocking her in the bed. Somehow, he imagined this might bring comfort.

At first, 2B wasn’t sure what to make of the motion, but there was a strange, unexpected comfort that came with it. 

“Can I ask you something?” Nines asked softly, his head leaning on her shoulder.

“What was he--...what was  _ I _ like?”

The question only elicited silence from her initially, but then the words came, even if they were few.

“He was...just as you are, now. The same curiosity and strange intuition, the same gestures and mannerisms -- the same  _ smile _ , even.”

“I see…” he said quietly after her answer, before smiling as a thought occurred to him.

“I must be the luckiest android there is,” Nines said, kissing her shoulder before completing the thought, “I’ve gotten to fall in love with you twice...even though I don’t remember the first time.”

Although his words were genuine and she knew he meant them, there was a painful irony about them, and 2B could feel it seeping into her. But just the same, there were things that were true in his words that weren’t painful, at least not to him, and perhaps that is what mattered now, or so the combat android was trying to convince herself.

Still, 2B managed a smile, though she could not completely mask the sadness that lingered behind it.

_ The past is just that - the past, but now… _

Wordlessly, she gently removed herself from his arms and turned to face him. Her hands moved to cradle his face gently before she leaned in to kiss him. Her hands did not remain there for long however, and she let them fall away to reach for his arms, lips still pressed to his. Fingertips brushing down his arms, her hands would find his and slowly guide them to her breasts.

At her kiss, Nines felt nothing but warmth from her and for her. He’d seen the sadness in her smile, but imagined it was due to the memory of losing him, and possibly the fear of that happening again. Eagerly, he pressed his lips back to hers, as if to reassure her that he was here, and to remind her that now, at the very least, they had each other.

His hands grasped at her breasts once led there, and he squeezed at them, alternating his pressure on each one as he felt her nipples begin to harden against his palms. It only encouraged him more as he leaned into her, feeling an increasing urge from beyond his consciousness to move closer.

To be as one.

Releasing his hands once she felt his touch, she pressed into his grasp, trying to convey that the want and the need was indeed mutual. Holding her lips to his just a little longer, 2B finally pulled back, eyes opening to look him over. Slowly, her hands would move to his hips, fingers brushing along the skin lightly before her right would slide even further down, first to his inner thigh.

Nines felt himself beginning to shake at her touch, barely able to control his desire as she teased him. Leaving one hand on her breast, he slid his other down her abdomen, pausing at her pubis and beginning to massage the smooth skin there. He was so close to her vulva that all it would take from her would be a slight shift, and his fingers would be there. It only felt fair, when her hand was so close to his own anatomy. His eyes, which had been fixed on that piece, shifted up her body, drinking in her form once more, causing him to shudder as the anticipation weighed on him, before he settled on her eyes, his gaze and his breathing thick with lust.

At the feeling of his fingertips beginning to creep down towards her vulva she instinctively started to spread her legs apart. 2B moved her hand from brushing his inner thigh to trace very lightly up the length of his penis, but after the light touch she started to curve her fingertips around the length and begin to rub it back and forth.

At her motions, Nines felt waves of pleasure beginning to wash over him, and without another thought, he slipped his own hand downward, pressing against her vulva and beginning to rub at her labia. She was slick with moisture, and as he began to grind against her, he could feel her beginning to move against him as well. He was about to press his fingers within her, to give her more pleasure, when a trio of loud knocks came at the door.

At his rubbing, she felt a tension being plucked within her -- his fingertips teasing her folds caused her to press her hips into his touch slightly. 

“N-Nine -- “ 

_ “hElLo? ExCuSe Me, BuT i BrOuGhT yOuR sAkE!” _ The machine’s voice rang through the door, and Nines felt the color drain from his face as his eyes went wide. He’d all but forgotten the potential danger of their circumstance--if they’d been ambushed while making love, it would have been bad.

“Yes, coming, one second!” He called, before looking to 2B, an apology spelling out on his face, which was something between a wince and a smile. Reaching for one of the robes, he pulled it on and tightened it about his form, waiting for 2B to cover herself before opening the door.

“..S.” 2B just... _ stared _ , face reddened from the machine’s interruption and also from the heat of the moment. It took her a moment, but she moved to grab the other robe and pull it only quickly. 

_ “Oh DeAr, I hOpE i DiDn’T iNtErRuPt AnYtHiNg…’SpEcIaL’,”  _ there was a smirk about the machine’s voice, or so Nines swore he could hear as he narrowed his eyes into something shy of a glare.

“Thank you for the sake,” is all he said, retrieving the bottle and the cups the machine had brought, “goodnight.” Stepping back into the room, he slid the door closed and fastened the lock, before letting out a very long, drawn out sigh.

At this point 2B was sitting on the bed with the robe pulled about her form. Whereas her face still had a hint of blush, the look in her eyes was more alert now, and less full of lust.

Setting the sake down, Nines sighed, sitting next to 2B on the futon.

“Well, that was something of a buzzkill,” he remarked. Looking once more to 2B, he found himself still enraptured by her beauty. Even if the moment of their sensuality had been denied, he still appreciated the closeness, and he leaned his head onto her shoulder.

Well, he wasn’t wrong in the  _ slightest. _ Even though the machines here were still proving to be relatively harmless, the knock had reminded her that they were  _ still _ in enemy territory and much of their current situation’s outlook was unknown.

“9S, I think...we should stop, at least for  _ now. _ ”

“I  _ knowwww, _ ” he groaned, “too many machines around. Even if they don’t seem hostile, it’s...well, that’s a bit  _ too _ much vulnerability to share with anyone but each other.” Turning, he pressed his nose onto the fabric of her shoulder and nuzzled, as he’d seen some animals do to express affection during a previous deployment.

“Agreed,” She said with a soft nod. 

As the scanner leaned into her, she brought up a hand to gently comb its fingers through his hair.

“Still, I’m glad for as much as we  _ did _ get to share,” Nines looked up to her with a smile.

“I am too, though... at least  _ you _ should get some rest.”

Nines felt his smile wilt some, and he nodded. “Alright,” he admitted, before moving to kiss her cheek. He then rolled over, pulled back his blanket, and climbed into the futon.

“I know it’s a good idea for at least one of us to stay up, but...well, I wish we could sleep together, side by side.” Namely because the beds on the Bunker were  _ just  _ a bit too small for that.

“Maybe some other time - when we’re not in territory surrounded by strange machines,” She replied, though a soft smile formed on her lips.

“I’m going to get dressed and stay awake, at least for a little while. I can have Pod keep watch for short periods, but in a sudden ambush it wouldn’t be able to wake us with enough warning.”

Yawning, Nines nodded. Even though it was traditional to sleep in the robes that were provided by the inn, he knew that the line of tradition had to be drawn somewhere. Human culture as it had once been was over.

“Goodnight, 2B,” he said, letting his eyes shut.

Perhaps when the humans returned, they’d be allowed to retire. Then he’d be able to settle down together with 2B and have a life with her. Thinking such things, his mind drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Morning came slowly in the room they shared, which looked out west over the ruins of Tokyo. Nines was sleeping soundly, and while the occasional songbird chirped from outside, all was still. It was almost serene, and the scanner looked incredibly peaceful, in spite of the hazard of their circumstances and the war they were trapped within.

The combat android was positioned leaned against the wall adjacent to the door to the room. Her knees were splayed and her back was pressed against the wall while her head was tilted off to the side. Though she’d been grasping the hilt of her sword as she’d tried to stay awake, in dozing off it had slipped from her grasp and laid a few inches in front of where she slept. 

Meanwhile, Pod 042 floated about nearby, keeping watch.

Nines came to consciousness with a deep breath. His pale eyes flitted open and he looked towards the ancient wooden ceiling. That it had been preserved for so long was either a miracle or a testament to the machines’ craftsmanship (since, to his knowledge, there had never been androids in this part of the world).

Lolling his head over, he could see that Pod 153 had also taken to its rest mode, its arms folded comfortably in as it sat pristine on the floor. His eyes then wandered to 2B, and he smiled. Even if they had been denied the chance at intimacy the night before, he could still think of nothing he’d rather wake up to in this circumstance.

Rolling out of the futon, he quietly crept over to her and knelt. For a moment, he could do nothing more than admire her, before aiming his lips to her cheek to help bring her back to consciousness.

Regardless of the scanner’s intentions, when the combat android’s consciousness was stirred, it was like a hair-trigger -- with her eyes barely open, a rush of adrenaline-like chemicals burst through her system and within a split second she was on top of him, hips pressed to his in order to hold him in place and her sword in her hands, aiming the blade at his throat. 

Nines didn’t have any time to react before she was on top of him. He held his hands up, but he could feel the tip of her blade at his throat.

“...2B?” He asked, his voice quivering as he felt his skin growing cold. In some sense, he knew it was his own fault. She was a battle unit, and they were in a stressful environment, and she probably hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He could feel the adrenaline in his system, but there was nothing he could do. If she willed it, his life would end.

“Please?” He begged.

2B was staring down at the scanner, wide-eyed, but it’s like she didn’t completely make the connection of what was actually happening just yet. But as everything started to register in her mind, her eyes grew wider and her expression twisted into one of complete and utter horror. She slowly lowered her sword to the ground and felt the hilt slip from her hands.

“...9S, I -- “ 

2B inhaled deeply and pinched her eyes shut, trying to clear her mind and wall off the emotions that wanted to flood through.

Nines watched as her expression shifted, and the moment her sword clattered to the floor, he forced himself to sit up, throwing his arms around her as tightly as he could. Where moments before he’d been terrified, now abating  _ her _ terror was his top priority.

“It’s alright, 2B,” he cooed, “you didn’t hurt me. I’m okay.” Slowly, he’d begin to rock in place with her. Her response was conditioned. There had been no logic in it, no control. He couldn’t even imagine the terrors she’d faced that would warrant that sort of reaction, and at that realization, he clutched her even tighter.

Tears started to stream from her eyes, and she simply sat there in shock not only from how she’d reacted to him by violence, but also in how  _ he _ chose to react. His arms around her were so badly wanted - his warmth and gentle touch, but also the sound of his voice. 2B found herself frozen in place, unable to move or speak at first, but slowly she felt herself begin to thaw, and hands crept up to grasp at his arms as they held her.

“It’s okay now,” he reminded her, “it’s over. We’re together. We’re safe now.” Carefully he rocked her back and forth, trying to help ground her in the here and now, to remove her from whatever nightmares had been wrought upon her waking mind. Turning, he planted his lips on the seam of her uniform about her neck, trying desperately to push as much of his own affection through as he could.

“Nines,” She said his favored nickname softly.

“...I’m...sorry I reacted that way, it’s -- “ She felt the need and want to explain her actions, although he probably already understood why.

“...it’s just been ingrained into me, and especially since the situation here is a bit tense,” 2B continued, feeling the tears continuing to leak from her eyes.

_ Damn it. Stupid...I don’t want to cry any more, but I just… _

_ I can’t stop. _

“You don’t have to say anything, 2B,” he said quietly, “I know. I’m sorry for startling you like that.”

A pause.

“I can only imagine what sorts of horrors you’ve faced to be so terrified.” He hadn’t let her go, and he let out a sigh. “I hope this war ends soon, so you don’t have to be afraid of them anymore.”

2B shook her head. 

“Don’t apologize. You couldn’t have known, and…”

She paused, looking thoughtful for a moment, but her expression darkened.

“...I hope it’s something you never have to experience.”

Before she could say anything else, Pod 042 hovered towards them and pointed it’s “face” towards the scanner.

_ [ Proposal: Unit 9S should avoid waking 2B in such a manner in the future. Failure to use caution may result in serious damage to Unit 9S or death. ] _

“Yeah, yeah,” he acknowledged, before relaxing his hold on 2B enough to bring an arm up and pat the pod on its ‘head’.

About this time, Pod 153 roused from its slumber.

_ [ Analysis: seeking to increase affinity with tactical support units that are not registered to you is a pointless exercise that may decrease affinity with those that are. Proposal: Unit 9S should cease contact with Pod 042 immediately. ] _

Nines did as he was told.

2B looked like she was about to speak, but then Pod 153 said something...odd.

“...Well,  _ that _ was unexpected,” She said while staring at the scanner’s pod.

_ It almost seemed like...jealousy? But that’s not possible. _

Shrugging the pointless thoughts off, the combat android shifted to stand, but before she rose completely, she leaned in to lightly cup the 9S’ face with one hand before pressing her lips to his forehead. Straightening, she started to stretch, shifting her weight between her legs.

“We should probably get going and see what else we can figure out about this place.”

As she moved to stand, Nines let his arms off of her--though her kiss to his forehead  _ did _ make him feel considerably warm inside. He allowed himself a moment to admire her before he rose as well and began to move towards the pile of his own clothing. Without much thought for her presence in the room, he removed the robe and began to redress.

“Well, that ‘Tatami’ machine mentioned that there were others who knew more about the village than he did. Maybe he or ‘Ichigo’ can give us some direction?” He turned about, now that he had his underwear on, which only covered the most essential components of his lean, athletic form, and continued to put his clothing back on.

Although her intent was to stay watching the door (though she felt there was likely little danger at this point), 2B felt her gaze pulled by the scanner as he started to dress.

“I suppose that would be the best idea for now.” 

There was a skeptical tone in her voice, but she had to remind herself at least for now, they remained unscathed. Still, she hoped this wasn’t some elaborate trap, but then again…

_ Are machines even capable of that much thought process? _

Shrugging the thought off, she started to lean against the wall near the door, waiting for 9S to finish dressing.

It didn’t take very much longer for Nines to get the rest of his uniform put on, though he noted to himself how stiff the material felt now that he’d had a chance to bathe and sleep. Picking up the bottle of sake, he smiled to 2B. While part of him wanted to suggest that they could enjoy it together later, he also knew that it  _ probably _ counted as contraband. Or else, if the Commander knew about it, she’d want to save it for when the humans returned.

“Alright, 2B,” he said, packing it gently into the sack on his back, “let’s go.”

Navigating the hallways back to the front desk, Nines offered his thanks to Ichigo for allowing them to stay. However, the machine seemed agitated, and when Nines asked what was wrong, she let him have it, complaining that they’d left all the fabric in the room disheveled, they had been rude to her wait staff, they hadn’t paid for the sake, and now they were about to leave without paying for the room. All of this caught him entirely off his guard, and he spent the next several minutes smoothing things over, and offering a generous tip on top of the requested price. Ichigo’s demeanor softened, then, and Nines was able to glean from her that the best place to go for answers was the clinic on the other end of town, where they should seek out ‘Doctor Gray.’

“Strange that they have a doctor,” Nines remarked as they stepped out from the entrance, “though I guess it kinda makes sense, when I really think about it. After all, even machines need maintenance.”

“Indeed,” 2B said with one nod, folding her arms over her chest as they started to walk. 

As they started up what appeared to be the main road, there were small stalls and shops that dotted both sides -- it was morning, and many of them had long awnings pulled down over them for they weren’t open just yet, but there was a clear center of commerce that they were approaching.

A few machine lifeforms made their way down the streets, their green glowing eyes moving to take a glance at the pair of androids, but after one look the robots kept going about their own business. 

“Huh,” Nines said after they’d passed out of earshot of the machines, “don’t think I’ve ever seen machines acting so...nonchalant.” Was that even the right word? He pondered it as he and 2B continued down the packed dirt street. Usually, the moment they encountered androids of any kind, they’d be up in arms and attacking. But these? They were just...ignoring them.

“I guess it makes sense if they’re not on the network,” he continued as he walked, “after all, without that groupthink telling them to kill us, maybe they don’t have any reason to?”

The combat android kept her arms folded over her chest, likely conveying how she felt about all of this - skeptical. 

“Why would they disconnect themselves from the machine network, though?” She asked the scanner, looking back to him. 

“That I’m not sure of,” he admitted. “It doesn’t make sense, no matter how you slice it.” Up ahead, he could see some machines moving about their stalls, one or two moving to open the gates around their shops. Or at least, he assumed that’s what they were.

“Wanna have a look, 2B?” he asked, gesturing to one that had just turned its sign from ‘closed’ to ‘open’.

2B gave the shop a glance. “Is there really a point?” She paused, realizing she might have come off as more abrasive than she intended to.

“...If you think it could be valuable for intel, then we’ll go ahead.”

“Well, no, not  _ particularly _ , I’m just curious to see what sorts of good machines would sell in their shops.” Of course it wouldn’t really have much value in the way of research into how to defeat the machines. Learning how they’d behave if there was no network would only ever be valuable if there was an end to the war in sight.

_ “GoOd MoRnInG!”  _ The machine’s voicebox rang out its greeting, and Nines paused in his stride.

“Good morning,” he answered, giving a smile to 2B before he approached.

_ “WeLcOmE tO oUr ViLlAgE! pLeAsE, hAvE a LoOk ArOuNd AnD sEe If ThErE’s AnYtHiNg YoU’d LiKe!”  _ The machine seemed jovial for one as large as it was. Despite its larger size, it seemed to have been able to craft a very wide array of smaller sculptures of flora and fauna from brass and copper.

“These are impressive,” Nines observed, “did you make them all yourself?”

_ “YeS!” _ The machine exclaimed proudly,  _ “tHeY’rE aLl BaSeD oN aNiMaLs I’vE fOuNd NeArBy.” _

2B simply followed behind the scanner. Once they entered the shop, she gave a glance around. At first she didn’t seem too impressed or interested in anything, but sculptures started to tug at her attention. Perhaps it was the fact that machine hands often seemed so unwieldy and clumsy that the idea of them being able to do much intricate work like that made her curious. 

“...I never thought of machines being able to do this kind of work before. It...seems like it would be pointless for them, yet…” 

She reached for one of the sculptures -- it was of a white flower with pointed petals.

“Here they are creating, kind of like…” Her eyes narrowed a moment in thought.

“Like...humans creating murals.” 

As soon as the words passed her lips and were spoken, she regretted them since the realization made her uncomfortable.

Seeing the discomfort on her face at her statement, Nines stooped down.

“It’s alright, 2B,” he said, examining some of the artwork, “it’s probably just trying to imitate human behavior.” Although he himself didn’t really believe that. This was definitely a creative element to this that went beyond simple imitation. He couldn’t put his finger on how, but he suspected that, in the absence of the mind control of the machines’ neural network, there’d be nothing stopping them from developing creative aspirations.

“Besides, machines don’t really have the mental capacity for creativity, so it can’t really be anything else.” That was the one piece of the puzzle he didn’t quite understand, and he pursed his eyebrows behind his visor as he tried--and failed--to think it through.

“...You’re probably right.” 2B shrugged lightly, though another thought nagged her mind, though she chose not to voice it.

_ But why would they be imitating human behavior? _

She turned over the sculpture in her hands, fingertips brushing the finely sculpted petals, before setting it back down carefully.

_ “ExCuSe Me,” _ the machine’s voice rang out, interrupting Nines’ thoughts as he stared towards a glass display case.  _ “Is ThErE sOmEtHiNg YoU’d LiKe To SeE?” _

Turning to face the machine, he realized that his thoughts had completely distracted him. If this machine had been in any way hostile, it would have been able to attack and kill him without resistance. While this  _ should  _ have made him uncomfortable, for some reason, it made him feel...almost  _ welcome _ .

“No, not particularly,” he smiled, “I was just admiring your work. These are very well made!”

_ “tHaNk YoU!!”  _ The machine chimed, its thin arms raising to the sky as its green eyes stayed fixed on him.  _ “PlEaSe JuSt LeT mE kNoW iF yOu ChAnGe YoUr MiNd!” _

He turned back to 2B.

“Was there anything  _ you _ wanted to see?”

Watching as the machine spoke, the combat android felt herself tense slightly when it came closer, but just like the others, it seemed non-aggressive and even  _ friendly.  _

When the scanner looked to her, she tried to hide the uneasiness in her expression, but glanced back down to the case. That’s when she saw a familiar figure, one that looked very dog-like.

“...Maybe  _ that  _ one,” She said after a moment, pointing.

“Alright,” he smiled as he noticed which one she was pointing at, before turning back to the machine. “Excuse me, we’d like to have a look at one of the figures in the case.”

_ “WhIcH oNe WoUlD yOu LiKe To SeE?”  _ The machine’s voice would have almost sounded feminine if it weren’t for the distortion from its speakers.

Nines pointed to the figure 2B had asked to see.

“We’d like to take a look at the dog figure in the back, please.”

_ “Oh YoU mEaN hAcHiKo?”  _ The machine chimed.  _ “ThAt’S oNe Of ThE fIrSt PiEcEs ThAt I mAdE wHeN wE eStAbLiShEd ThIs ViLlAgE. i LiKeD tHe StAtUe In ThE cItY, sO I WaNtEd To MaKe OnE sO I CoUlD bE hApPy HeRe.” _

“But...if it makes you happy, won’t you be sad if it goes away?” There were two motives behind this question. Nines wanted to know if the machine actually had emotional intelligence. He also wanted to know if this was something that would actually make it sad.

_ “HmMm,” _ The machine replied, raising a hand to the area where its chin would be.  _ “I tHiNk I’d Be SaD tO sEe It LeAvE, bUt KnOwInG iT wOuLd MaKe YoU aNd YoUr WiFe HaPpY wOuLd MaKe Me HaPpY, tOo.” _

The answer was more complex than Nines had been expecting, and betrayed more emotional capacity than he thought the machines could be capable of. This village would prove to be an interesting place to study, later.

2B shifted her weight from leg to leg, arms folded back over her chest as 9S conversed with the machine. She feigned disinterest, though how she felt was quite the opposite. Still, she was ready to strike the seemingly friendly, emotionally intelligent machine, if it came to it.

But then…

_ Hachiko? _

The combat android’s gaze was pulled right to the face of the machine, though she said nothing.

_ “wOuLd YoU lIkE tO sEe HaChIkO, mIsS?” _ The machine met 2B’s eye contact unflinchingly, but its green eyes and posture almost made it appear to be smiling.

“...Yes, I would.” She replied after a moment of what appeared to be an almost stare-down with the machine.

Carefully, then, and with more precision than one might expect a machine to be capable of, it reached among the tight grouping of the collection and lifted out the figure of Hachiko, bearing the exact same posture as the shrine in Tokyo.

_ “I rEaLlY lIkE tHe StOrY oF hAcHiKo,” _ the machine said, slowly plodding around the case to hand the figure to 2B,  _ “tHe DoG wHoSe MaStEr DiEd, WhO wAiTeD pAtIeNtLy AnD lOyAlLy FoR hIs ReTuRn FoR aLmOsT tEn WhOlE yEaRs BeFoRe DyInG pEaCeFuLlY.” _

Nines did a double take at this. The details he knew and the details the machine knew were different. Still, machines often latched onto incorrect information, like the notion that pouring oil on one another can cure wounds and malfunctions, so he wasn’t going to bother trying to correct it.

Watching the machine carefully pick up the figure with almost a pristine expertise, 2B held open her hands to take it. Her fingertips brushed over the detailed work that even went down to the details of the dog’s fur could be felt just barely even through her gloves. Turning it over in her hands, she looked back to the machine as it spoke.

“...So, it’s a story of loyalty too, then.” 

2B wasn’t entirely certain which version was more accurate - that which was spoken by this strange machine or by the scanner. Just the same, once she’d finished admiring the figure, she handed it back to the machine.

_ “YeS,”  _ the machine responded, taking the statue back and beginning to move to the register,  _ “iF yOu WoUlD fOlLoW mE, i CaN gEt YoU cHeCkEd OuT.”  _ Of course, with how slowly the machine moved, even the three meters or so between the display and the register would take a bit longer than either android might expect.

Nines slid beside 2B and lowered his voice.

“It’s pretty common for machines to have bad information,” he said, softly enough that the shopkeeper wouldn’t hear, “but just the same, it’s a very nice figure. I’ll buy it for you.”

“Nines, you don’t have to -- “ But then the scanner had already made his way to the register, and she couldn’t help but smile.

Nines beat the machine to the counter by several seconds, and it apologized for the delay, blaming its poor motor functions. As it carefully wrapped the statue in tissue paper, Nines deposited the appropriate currency on the countertop and, thanking the machine, turned and returned to 2B.

“Here you go,” he said, handing the statue to her, “or if you’d like, I can hold it until we get back to the Bunker.”

The combat android was about to take it, but then she remembered she wasn’t the one that carried a bag of... _ something _ . 

“I think you should hold onto it until we get back. You can just stick it in your bag, unless there isn’t any room.” 

A pause.

“What do you have in there, anyway?”

“Tissues.” Nines’ answer was as simple as he could manage. And before she could ask any further questions, he’d turned the bag about and slid the statue within. Whether or not there actually were tissues would remain a mystery.

_ “PlEaSe CoMe AgAiN!”  _ The machine waved from its post by the register, and Nines waved back, before turning and making to leave.

The combat android blinked and stared over at him as they exited the shop. 

“ _ Tissues?” _

Her tone said she was highly skeptical about the true contents of his bag. But per Pod 153’s suggestion she started to walk down the street.

“Yeah,” Nines answered, before pausing in his steps. “Were you expecting something else?”

“...Yes, actually. I was expecting you to say you had something actually  _ useful _ in your bag.” 

On one hand, yes, tissues  _ could _ be useful, but why so many? What could he possibly need all of those tissues for..?

“Hey now, don’t be like that!” He exclaimed, “Tissues have a great many uses!” It was only then that Nines realized he hadn’t had any reason to use them during their time together, and he frowned with a huff.

“Whatever you say, Nines,” 2B said with some amusement. She continued walking then, likely leaving him behind unless he hurried to catch up with her.

_ [ Proposal: Units 9S and 2B should proceed to ‘Doctor Gray’ with haste to learn what they can of the origins of this village, and then move up the mountain so they can report to Command without risking surveillance. ] _

“Yeah, yeah,” Nines sighed. Pod 153 was right, but he did  _ not _ want to climb a mountain today.

_ [ One affirmation will suffice. ] _


	15. Data Archive 062

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on the Bunker, which had been labeled as important in the memory spaces of both Units 9S and 2B. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate their emotional state of upon reconstruction.
> 
> [[ Note: we are aware that the day/night cycle in the world of NieR is jacked up because of magical experimentation that occurred after ending E in Drakengard. We have tried to be as consistent with canon lore as possible, but for this, we just don’t care. ]]

The rest of the street had various other vendors selling their wares. Most weren’t as skilled as the machine they’d just interacted with--some had even accidentally knocked over entire shelves just from trying to open their shops, and were now set about trying to put them back together. Still, the pair of androids followed the path that wound between them, making for a large warehouse-looking building behind all of it, with a large red cross painted on the side. Nines had never seen the symbol before, only read about it, so it was fascinating to see it here in this village of machines.

As they approached, the entrance became clear, and Nines watched as one machine carried another in, its arm hanging from its socket limply, sparking every so often. Above the entrance, written in English, was the word “clinic.”

“I think we’re here,” Nines announced as he turned to 2B.

_ [ Alert: Multiple machine life forms detected in the area. Proceed with caution. ] _

2B only nodded to Pod 042 before she gazed up to the entrance after the scanner spoken. 

“I guess this is it, then. We should try to see if we can get a look inside before just opening the door. We don’t know how they’re going to react.” 

A pause.

“Just because the other machines in this village don’t seem to care about our presence doesn’t mean these will be the same.”

Her tone was a little harsh, but she was trying to get her point across to the likely very curious scanner.

“Only one way to find out,” Nines said, and before she could respond, he began to walk towards the entrance. Going from the bright midday sun to the dark interior of the warehouse took a moment for his eyes to adjust to, but once he did, he could see that the entire facility was full of broken machines.

The combat android followed him, but took a quick glance around them first before she focused on what lay ahead.

_ “CaN i HeLp YoU?”  _ A tall male-sounding machine had directed its attention to them, and was walking over.

“Yes, actually,” Nines responded, “we’re here to see Doctor Gray.”

_ “WeLl ObViOuSlY,”  _ the machine answered,  _ “aNyOnE wHo CoMeS hErE iS hErE tO sEe HeR. wHaT sEeMs To Be YoUr MaLfUnCtIoN?” _

“Oh, um. No, I don’t think you understand, we only need to talk to her.”

_ “yOu MeAn YoU’rE nOt BrOkEn SoMeHoW?” _

“That’s right.”

_ “tHeN pLeAsE hAvE a SeAt In OuR wAiTiNg ArEa. I’lL lEt HeR kNoW, bUt ShE’s UsUaLlY vErY bUsY.” _

Nines frowned, but turned to 2B.

“Guess there’s no way around it, then,” he said, “just have to wait our turn.”

“It’s fine,” She replied. 

“At least they don’t seem hostile.” 2B’s eyes shifted about the area and the various machine life forms that were in it. Some lay with the light of their eyes still in full brightness, but perhaps a limb was missing or some circuitry was exposed that was sparking. However, some of the other machines weren’t in such condition - there were a few strewn about that either seemed dead or close to death - their eyes were either dimly lit or not illuminated at all, nor did they move. Oddly enough, most of the machines that were this injured seemed to have some kind of partner with them.

It took the better part of an hour of waiting, but eventually, the machine that had greeted them returned.

_ “I’m sOrRy FoR tHe WaiT,” _ he said,  _ “ThE dOcToR wIlL sEe YoU nOw.” _ Thankfully, the taller machine was able to move more quickly, and it led 9S and 2B through and among a handful of bays, where machines of different sizes and shapes were in various stages of repair. Finally, they approached a staircase.

“ _ HeR oFfIcE iS aT tHe ToP oF tHeSe StAiRs,” _ he explained,  _ “ShE iS eXpEcTiNg YoU.” _

“Thank you,” Nines answered, and with a quick look to 2B, he began climbing the stairs. At the top was a single metal door with a handle, and Nines knocked once.

2B stood next to the scanner, silent. Her orders were to defer to him, after all.

“Come on in,” a lower female voice called, and Nines reached for the door.

_ [ Alert: black box signal detected, belonging to YoRHa unit H13, presumed dead. ] _

“What?” Nines looked to Pod 153, before realizing.

It hadn’t been a machine’s voice calling to him through the door.

It had been an android’s.

“Just...keep quiet about that,” he said, “we don’t know what’s going on.”

_ [ Affirmative. ] _

Pausing a moment, he opened the door and stepped in, 2B following after him. This revealed to him a taller female android sitting behind a desk. Her hair was wavy and black, falling about her shoulders, and her eyes a very striking silver-gray color. On the top of her head, she wore a cloth hat with a narrow brim. Despite being an android, her face had an aged quality to it that seemed atypical, especially if she was a YoRHa android.

“I’m Doctor Gray,” she said, “can I help you?”

Nines stood in silence for a moment as he processed this, but before his Pod could chide him for rudeness, he responded.

“-ah yes, I’m sorry. I just wasn’t expecting to find an android in a place like this.” He stepped forward, offering his hand. “I’m YoRHa Number 9 type S—9S for short—and this is YoRHa Number 2 Type B, or 2B.”

“A pleasure, I’m sure,” she said, offering a curt smile as she shook his hand. “Now, I’m a busy woman; what can I do for you two?”

“Well, ma’am, we were hoping you could tell us a bit more about this place,” Nines answered, “we’ve...never encountered machines that had separated themselves from the network before, let alone an entire village of them, being cared for by an android.”

“There’s new things all over the place in this world, kid,” she answered with a sigh, before beginning to move around her desk. “Are either of you hungry? This is a long conversation, and I haven’t had a chance to eat yet today.”

“Um, I...I could eat. 2B?”

2B simply let the scanner do the talking for now, but at the suggestion of hunger, she eyed 9S.

“...Androids only require water. There isn’t any need or point to consuming organic material.”

“Well then you can sit there and watch me eat,” Gray responded, “because I’m hungry. Come on, there’s a shop that serves a really good noodle soup called ‘ramen,’ which is flavored with the proteins from some of the native animals. It’ll be my treat.” Every other step she took was staggered slightly in a sort of limp that Nines had only seen from androids that had just come back from the surface. However, her walking was aided by a peculiar sort of stick that Nines recognized as a cane, so while she couldn’t move quickly, she was still able to navigate the facility.

She led them back down the stairs, and out through a back entrance to the warehouse, before returning to the main street and leading them to one of the stalls, where she sat at a stool and bade them do the same.

“Uzumaki! Three bowls of ramen!” The doctor called, and very shortly afterwards a shorter machine came out from behind a curtain, bearing three identical preparations of the noodle dish.

_ “Itadakimasu!” _ The doctor said, before breaking open her chopsticks and beginning to eat. Nines, however, merely watched a moment, unsure of what was going on. He looked to 2B, who was  _ also _ abstaining from the food.

“Come on, eat up,” she said, “it’ll get cold if you don’t, and a bowl of cold ramen ought to be a criminal offense.”

“R-right,” Nines answered, breaking open his chopsticks and starting to eat at the toppings of the dish. Of course, on tasting how the flavors and the broth interacted with the toppings, he could understand why the doctor would choose to eat.

“2B, you should try this,” he said, “it’s really good!”

“I’m...not certain I see why we’re doing all of this,” The combat android muttered. Looking to 9S, he could probably feel her semi-judgmental gaze pressing on him.

“9S, this — “

_ [ Proposal: 2B should try the organic sustenance. It would be rude not to since the meal has already been provided as a courtesy. ] _

Reluctantly, she reached for the two sticks of wood that were stuck together. What had the others done? Pulled them apart? 

Carefully, she pulled the sticks away from each other and a ‘snap’ was heard. Watching the doctor and how she used the...eating utensils, 2B started to attempt to grasp some of the material from the bowl.

“...”

Nines, meanwhile, had already moved on from this toppings to the main component of the meal: the noodles. He had never felt the need to eat before, but this? This was unlike anything he’d ever tasted, and the act of consuming it almost felt instinctual (even though he knew androids didn’t actually have instincts).

“If you’re struggling to know how to eat,” Doctor Gray noticed 2B’s hesitation, “you pick up the food with your chopsticks, put it in your mouth, chew it a bit, and swallow. Even if you don’t need to for your body, you  _ ought  _ to for your mind.”

_ What? What does that even mean? _

2B stared blankly at the doctor through her visor and finally (even begrudgingly), brought the chopsticks with a few noodles pinched between them, to her mouth.

“Very good! Now, just chew it thoroughly to get the flavor, and swallow.” Gray wasn’t even attempting to hide the patronizing tone in her voice, as she’d paused her own dinner to watch and make sure 2B was eating. The other android needed no assistance, but this girl was going to be a bit of a challenge, she could tell.

For now, the combat android did as she was told, which was actually a big deal if she was being told by someone who wasn’t the  _ Commander. _ She kept quiet for the sake of the mission, since saying how she  _ really _ felt would be both counterproductive and possibly dangerous - they still didn’t know much about this Doctor Gray, after all.

“...”   
  


“Right, good,” the doctor said with a flat smile, “keep that up until it’s gone so I don’t have to stop and make you keep eating.”

Nines, meanwhile, had just finished his ramen, drinking the last of the broth, leaving an empty bowl. He sat back slightly with a sigh.

“I never knew food could taste this good!” He said, and Gray’s smile warmed a bit.

“Well I’m glad to see  _ one _ of you knows how to enjoy the finer things in life.”

“Oh, that’s just 2B,” he said, “she’s...extremely practical. To a fault. If she can’t see the point in something, she probably won’t do it unless there’s a good reason.”

“Is that right?” Gray answered, before chuckling, “well, if you can’t enjoy life, what’s the point of living?”

All the while the scanner was becoming friendly with the doctor, 2B worked on finishing her ramen. She looked to be ignoring them both, but she heard every word they said, and every time one of them spoke she was beginning to find it very, very hard not to punch one of them. When she finally put her bowl down after sipping all of the broth from it, she reached for a napkin and dabbed her lips before putting it down. 

_ You know, most would consider it pretty damn rude to talk about someone when they’re present. _

“Exactly!” Nines could already feel something of a kinship with this woman, and he caught himself smiling. “Even though we  _ should _ try to be efficient at what we do, living only for efficiency makes for a pretty boring life, if you ask me.”

Gray had taken another large bite of her food, and after swallowing it quickly, she smiled.

“I like you, kid,” she said, “hopefully your girlfriend will learn to loosen up a bit.” Gray had turned to face 2B directly, her silver-gray eyes piercing in their gaze, as if she were scrutinizing the android very deeply.

“She’s starting to,” he answered, “but...well, I appreciate her sincerity, and her earnestness. She keeps me in line, while I try to help her take it easy.” Nines smiled as he reached for 2B’s shoulder and rubbed it with his thumb, noting the tension in her muscles--not unlike an angry cat. 2B simply sat there, not reacting to anything the either of them said or did, though her gaze shifted back to Gray.

“I see…” Gray said, her gaze finally turning away from the battler, “well, if it works for you, I’m not gonna knock it.” Returning to her soup, she picked up the bowl and began to drink the broth.

_ [ Proposal: 2B should express gratitude to Dr. Gray for the meal. ] _

At Pod 042’s words, 2B was starting to feel the want to punch  _ its _ expressionless face as well, but she refrained from any violent thoughts.

Instead, she cleared her throat and, with her gaze directly on Doctor Gray (whether the doctor was looking at her or not), the combat android spoke in an even tone.

“Thank you for the meal.”

Pod, 9S...she’d deal with them  _ later. _

“Yes, thank you!” Nines added after 2B, before Gray set down her bowl.

“You’re welcome!” She said with a smile, exhaling with a contented sigh. Turning to 2B, she added. “Glad to see you at least know your manners, young lady, even if your box friend had to remind you.”

“...Of course,” 2B replied in the same even tone. If she was irritated, it wasn’t visible at all from her face or actions. 

A small smile was granted to 2B, before Gray turned to the scanner.

“So, I imagine you’ve got questions,” she said, leaning back against the counter, “fire away.”

“Um,” Nines wasn’t sure where to begin. This entire experience was so unique that he had no context for where to start. “I guess...what  _ is _ this place?”

“Well, I’m not sure of the name,” she began, “but according to the historical archive we found, it’s called an  _ ‘onsen’ _ village, which centers around the hot spring hotel where I believe you two stayed last night.”

2B remained silent as the scanner went about his questioning. She had her own thoughts, but kept them to herself for now. After all, this is the kind of thing scanners were good at.

“Right, but you’re an android, and they’re machines; why are you all here, doing this?”

Gray let out a sigh at his question, shaking her head.

“It’s because I had a dream a couple years back about humans on the moon coming back, and these lovable idiots decided they wanted to help me for some reason when I said I wish I could help prepare for their return.”

_ ‘Lovable?’  _ Nines frowned at her statement, but there would be time to analyze her statements later.

“What about project YoRHa?” He asked. “You’ve got a black box. You’re one of us. You were created to  _ destroy _ these machines, not live alongside them.”

“Was I really, now?” Gray turned to look back to the android, her eyes as sharp as ever. He could feel them cutting into him, probing him in ways he couldn’t quite understand. After a moment, she reached up and pulled the hat from her head, revealing a very substantial, gaping wound that left much of her core components exposed.

“I don’t remember any of that,” she said, “my memory starts about four years ago, when I woke up in that city down the mountain, with a massive hole in my head. I knew only some basic facts: I knew I was alive, I knew I was meant to help heal things, and I knew that I was alone, surrounded by hundreds of thousands of empty, lifeless machines, as well as a few that were lonely, scared, and that needed help. At first they were  _ scared _ of me, but after I just sat and talked with them and helped them through some of their shit, they warmed up to me.”

And then, the combat android began to look troubled. Well, that explained a lot. Though the expression she wore was still mostly unreadable, inside she began to feel...sorry for this Doctor Gray, or rather, H13. Still, she remained silent.

“‘Some of their shit’?” Nines asked, and Gray nodded.

“That’s right,” she said, “they’d all just become disconnected from some kind of network that had been giving them their purpose, so they were confused and afraid. I helped them work through it and figure out that it was okay to move on and that we could be friends. It took them awhile to get used to the idea of not being attached to their network, but after that, they became fine with the idea.”

This gave Nines pause, but it made sense.  _ That would be right around when the Pearl Harbor Descent happened. _ He thought to himself, making a note to ask Command about it later. He assumed Pod 153 or Pod 042 might have records on her, as well.

“So how come you came all the way out here? We’re not exactly close to the city.”

“Y’remember that dream I mentioned?” Nines nodded at her question. “Well, after I told them about the humans on the moon, and that they’d one day return, they all got really excited. It was contagious, I couldn’t help but be excited  _ with _ them, and we decided that we wanted to try and prepare for them. Only problem is, we knew we couldn’t do anything to fix the city. One of the machines mentioned seeing the ruins of this village, and so a few of us came up this way, once we’d prepared enough provisions for the trip.

“When we were here, we started looking around, and we found an ancient animated historical archive below one of the larger homes, something called ‘anime’, according to an inscription on the container it was in. When we got back to the city, we all gathered around and one of the machines figured out how to display it for us, and we all watched it, together. It only served to make us even more excited about the humans coming back, and we decided that, if we worked together, we could rebuild this  _ onsen  _ village and prepare for the humans’ return. So...that’s what we’ve been doing.”

Nines found himself somewhat amazed by this story. It wasn’t so much that it was unbelievable; he even had a few theories as to exactly what had happened, which he’d have to confirm with Command later. No, it was truly a remarkable string of events.

“So...these machines are  _ sapient? _ ” Nines asked, and Gray nodded.

“Some more than others,” she said, “but all of them seem to have some level of self-awareness. I’m guessing that’s why they survived being torn from their network, while most of the others didn’t.”

“I see…” The scanner frowned as he considered what this meant. Was it really possible that the machines were capable of developing sapience? That they had minds?  _ Souls? _ There was a lot to think about here. “And you’re their doctor?”

“That’s right,” Gray acknowledged, finally putting the hat back on her head, “they call me ‘gray’ because of my eyes, and ‘doctor’ because I help put them back together. Dunno why, but I’ve got a good knack for helping repair their systems when they can’t do it themselves.”

“Have any other androids ever been to visit this village?” 

2B’s gaze rested on Gray.

“Nope,” she answered, “you two’re the first. Besides me, of course. No one’s ever been out here to bother us, but we figured that, once the humans came back, they’d find this place eventually, and we’d be ready to welcome them when they did.”

“I see…” 2B frowned very lightly.

_ Did no one come and look for her?  _

She glanced to the scanner, wondering when they’d have a chance to talk privately about all of this.

“That’s about all I think I want to ask right now,” Nines said, catching 2B’s glance, “do you need some help getting back to the clinic?”

“Nah, I’m alright,” Gray answered, retrieving her cane and stepping off the stool, “but if you’re gonna be in town tonight, I’ll treat you to dinner.” She winked to 9S, and began hobbling back to the clinic.

“Well, thank you for that, ma’am!” Nines answered. “We’ll be sure to take you up on that!”

She raised a hand in a wave, but had already made it a surprising distance down the road.

“...that was not what I was expecting. At all.” He turned to 2B and sighed.

“... _ We? _ ” 2B shot the scanner a glance.

“Go ahead and have your dinner with her if you please, but I’ll be trying to get some  _ real _ work done instead of taking part in frivolous, wasteful things.”

There was some definite bite in her words, and she knew it.

“Oh come on, don’t be like that!” Nines chided. “We learned a lot about her from this conversation, and I, for one, hope to come back here and sample even more of the ramen.”

Nines smiled to 2B, though there was some definite teasing in his tone.

“Buuut it’s been a bit too long since we heard from the Bunker. We should go try and check in with Command to let them know what’s going on and see if they have any guidance.”

“Right. We should do that, but we shouldn’t open communications in this area.” She frowned slightly, gaze deepening.

“...I have to wonder if she’s listed as a deserter.”

_ [ Negative. Unit H13 was listed as killed in action, following loss of communication and resolution of black box signal during the Pearl Harbor Descent. Communication with the Bunker from this location is unsafe. Proposal: proceed to higher ground where it will be easier to make contact and synchronize records. ] _

“Yeah, yeah,” Nines sighed, “easy for you to say--you don’t have to walk there.”

After hearing Pod 153’s words, 2B rose from her chair and walked out of the shop. She didn’t look back for the scanner, nor wait for him.

_ Once we report her as alive though… _

2B quieted her thoughts. The scanner would probably be approaching her any moment.

Nines took a moment to stretch before catching up to 2B with a few quick steps.

“I wonder what’s gonna happen to this place,” he said quietly, “once we report that H13 survived, won’t she be labeled as a deserter?”

“I’m not sure.” 

The combat android continued walking, not slowing her pace as they met the base of the mountain. Pausing a moment to gaze up towards the summit, she started walking at more of a brisk pace, now.

“But that is up to Command to decide.”

Nines frowned, but he knew there was nothing for it. Even if he had opted to omit this discovery in his report to Command, he knew that 2B wouldn’t skip that detail, even if a bit of discretion could preserve this establishment. Following suit, the scanner followed her up the mountain.

* * *

Even with their enhanced physical capabilities, it still took 9S and 2B the better part of three hours to approach the summit of the mountain. With some of the slopes being too steep to traverse directly, they’d had to resort to switching back, which came with its own set of delays and complications. Finally, however, they reached the top, and after a moment to take in the view, Nines realized the reason for their ascent.

“Unit 9S to Command, please respond,” he said, having opened his comm line. However, it was not 21O who answered him, but the Commander herself.

_ [> This is Command, <] _ replied Commander White,  _ [> Proceed with your report, 9S. <]  _ She did not explain why she’s answering the call herself, rather than 21O. The line went silent after as she waited for 9S to speak.

“Roger,” he answered, “last night, 2B and I stayed at a local inn at the behest of some local machines. We did a careful check to make sure they weren’t hostile, and that it wasn’t some sort of trap, but it turned out to be just fine. This morning, we awoke and explored the village a bit, before meeting with an android named Doctor Gray.

“According to Pod 153, she’s actually H13, who was listed as killed in action during the Pearl Harbor Descent. She suffered a severe wound to her head, and doesn’t remember anything about YoRHa or the war or any of it. She says that she awoke in Tokyo and befriended the few machines that had survived being removed from the network--I’m assuming that this happened when the assault on the machine server succeeded. After some time spent with them, they migrated together to this village, where they rebuilt it in hopes of one day hosting humans on their return.”

Nines paused as he let out a sigh. Now that he was recounting it back, he realized how  _ strange _ it all was.

“Ma’am, H13 doesn’t remember a thing, and has been living peacefully among these machines for the past several years. I haven’t found anything to suggest any malintent from them, and while I’ll keep my guard up, they seem to be telling the truth. They apparently learned of human customs and traditions from an animated historical archive known as ‘anime’, and have been seeking to emulate the environment they witnessed there.”

_ [> How strange, <] _ she mused.  _ [> This certainly explains your radio silence, at the very least. Not agitating these machines unnecessarily should give you a chance to investigate further. The meaning behind their behavior, if any, would be valuable for our planning. <] _

She paused, then continued,  _ [> That being said, I understand your concern about H13, 9S. I will need to consult with the Council of Humanity as to her fate. For now, do nothing about her. Leave her be, continue with your mission as outlined by previous orders. If those orders are changed, you will be contacted directly regarding any countermand. <] _

The sound of whispering came through the other side, though the words were muffled.

_ [> Yes, that’s probably wise, <] _ murmured the Commander in reply, though not to 9S.

_ [> 9S, one more thing, <] _ White added,  _ [> Secure this ‘anime’ if possible. If there are human cultural artifacts influencing machine behavior, then it is worth looking into. <] _

“Yes, ma’am, I’ll see what I can do,” Nines responded, “and ma’am? We assumed radio silence under the assumption that the village might be monitoring transmissions. While this doesn’t seem to be the case, I think it’s probably wise to remain cautious. With your permission, we’ll maintain that unless you override from your end.”

_ [> A sound call, <] _ replied the Commander,  _ [> permission granted. Inform us immediately if this peaceful stance changes, but do not provoke them otherwise. Return to your duties, 9S. We will be in touch soon. <] _

“Roger that, ma’am,” Nines responded, “over and out.” Once the communication line had been severed, he frowned and stooped down.

“I really hope they take mercy on her,” he mused quietly, watching as some ants traveled along a path that only they knew, “it...it would be really nice to come here again.”

2B listened to the communications. By this point she was leaning back into an invisible stool, arms folded over her chest as she watched Pod 042 float about in a small pond nearby. When she heard the transmission end, she slowly glanced over to the scanner’s direction.

“Whatever happens, 9S, it’s out of our hands.”

“Is it, though?” He looked to her, sighing, “I mean, what if they decide she’s a deserter? That’ll mean she…that’ll mean they need to arrest her, or possibly that she’ll resist and wind up dying. If...if that happens, aren’t we responsible? We didn’t have to tell Command about her…” His voice trailed off, as he allowed himself to fall into the world of his own thoughts.

“But that’s the thing - we  _ did _ have to tell Command about her. We are supposed to report on any and all findings down on earth, even if some of them may be strange or result in unpleasant outcomes.” 

The combat android’s voice was firm as she spoke. Recalling Pod back to her, it returned, small arms dripping with water.

_ [ Catch failed. ] _

Looking back to the scanner, she started to approach him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Nines frowned, clearly sulking. Of course he knew what the protocol was for these sorts of things—any and all discoveries  _ had _ to be reported to Command. “I just know I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to her because I was following orders.”

2B was quiet then. An uneasiness was building within her, and as she studied her companion she sighed quietly before looking away.

“...Nines, you can’t…” She hesitated.

“You can’t blame yourself if something happens to her.”

“I don’t think I could help it,” he answered, looking up to the battler, smiling faintly. “Maybe that’s why you’re the battle type and not me.”

_ Heh.  _

2B’s expression relaxed and she sighed deeply.

“...We should head back. It’s a long way back down and we should rest.”

Without waiting for him, she started on the path back down the mountain, her mind pooled with thought.

_ It’s not that I don’t feel guilty, Nines.  _

_ It’s that I can’t allow myself to dwell on such feelings.  _

_ I know you can’t understand, but if I held onto those feelings, they would destroy me from the inside out. _

* * *

Ichigo seemed to be in a better mood when Nines and 2B returned. Of course, it helped that apparently, Doctor Gray had come by to explain the situation and grease the wheels a bit. They were shown to their same room, and Nines made his way to the bath. While he’d wanted to invite 2B to join him again, somehow, he felt like her presence wouldn’t help him sort through what he needed to.

2B laid on the bed, eyes fixated up at the ceiling. Both her mind and body felt tired, which she hated, but it had been a trying day. Earlier on their journey she’d hoped for the possibility of some intimacy with the scanner, but she found herself wanting solitude - thankfully, he’d seemed to have been seeking the same.

Still, all of the thoughts she waded through made her feel lonely, which had been unexpected.

_ So what happens now? _

_ Will Command give the order? _

_ Will H13 be allowed to live as she is? _

Lidding her eyes, the combat android inhaled deeply before exhaling just as deeply. But whatever reprieve from her thoughts was denied, and the noise of an incoming call being relayed by her Pod sounded.

_ [> 6O to 2B! Please be aware that this transmission is classified privilege level 5. <] _ Operator 6O’s perky voice was no different than usual.

“This is 2B. Go ahead.” Her eyes were open again now, and she shifted to sit up.

_ [> Your new mission is to detain the ex-YoRHa unit known as H13. This order comes directly from Command. Please be advised that discretion should be used due to unit 9S being in the vicinity. <] _

And there it was…

2B was quiet for a moment, but nodded once.

“Understood, 6O. I will contact Command once the mission is completed.”

_ [> Roger that, 2B. Operator 6O out! <] _

At that exact moment, a dripping wet 9S came rushing back into the room, quickly dropping his towel as he began to put his uniform back on.

“9S?!” 2B almost couldn’t hide the look of alarm on her face, but then he spoke.

“We’ve got a problem, 2B!” He announced, slipping into his underwear and pulling his undershirt on. “I’m detecting a large number of machines inbound!”

_ [> Operator 21O to 9S, come in 9S. <] _

“This is 9S,” he said, slipping pulling his shorts up, “go ahead, 21O.”

_ [> We’re detecting a large-scale movement of machine life forms towards your location. Please be advised that, if the situation deteriorates, you are to defer to 2B’s authority. <] _

“...roger that,” he said, though he knew that, where he was built to explore and learn, she was built to fight. “We’ll make sure to come back in one piece.”

_ [> Be sure that you do. Operator 21O out. <] _

Nines put on the rest of his uniform, and looked to 2B, the anxiety playing through his expression.

“...you think they’re coming for the village?”

“I don’t know. It’s possible, though I don’t know why they’d choose to come here now unless...our presence attracted them.”

Moving from the bed, she drew her hands to her face, adjusting her visor.

“Regardless, we should try to get to somewhere that gives us more of a view of the area overall.”

“Y-yeah,” Nines said.

In that same moment, a very loud, rhythmic clacking sound began to echo through the flat the village was built on. He could feel his adrenaline rushing as he began to run through the halls towards the entrance. The earth shook from a nearby impact, and bits of dust fell from the ceiling.

“9S!”  She hadn’t expected him to run out of the room so quickly, but he did. Following along behind him, she almost grabbed him by the shoulder to pull him back, but then paused as she got closer to the lobby.

Finally, he stepped into the lobby, but where he expected to find Ichigo, he found nothing, lit by the glow of sunlight.

Except the sun was on the other side of the mountain by now.

This light could only be fire.

Stepping out from the entrance onto the staircase, he looked out over the village, his jaw dropping as he sank to his knees, beholding what he’d feared.

“No…”

From here, the entire village was in view, and nearly all of it was ablaze. Walking among the streets, several large bipedal machines fired their weapons seemingly indiscriminately. From what he could see, there was no resistance to their destruction.

The clacking had stopped.

Slowly, the combat android approached the scanner from behind. She leaned over and moved a hand to rest on his shoulder and alert him of her presence. But before she could speak, her eyes were drawn to the blaze all around them that set the night sky afire.

“Nines… we should get out of here,” She said, trying to be gentle in her tone while still holding enough firmness to show some urgency.

For a few moments, Nines simply knelt there, looking out over the village. His sensors told him that there were approximately three times as many machines in the village now as before; his instincts told him none of them were its residents. But then, a realization occurred to him.

2B let her hand linger on his shoulder. Her gaze remained on the scanner for a few moments, but she felt the instinct to keep her eyes moving around them just in case any machines came their way. She gave him a gentle shake with her hand, trying to rouse him back to the present, but then he spoke.

“Pod, can you detect Dr. Gray’s black box signal from here?”

_ [ Affirmative. ] _

“Mark it on the map.”

“9S, wait a minute. You can’t just - “

The HUD being displayed inside his visor beeped, and a red dot appeared. Without another word, he began running down the stairs, into the village. He didn’t care if it meant facing hell itself, he needed to get to her so that, at the very least, she wouldn’t die alone.

The combat android was left standing there, stunned by his actions.

_ Nines… _

_ [ Marking Dr. Gray’s black box signal on the map. ] _

As soon as the location was marked on the map of her HUD, she started down the stairs before breaking into a sprint.

_ Please.  _

_ Don’t do anything stupid. _

Of course he’d heard 2B’s protest—even anticipated it, but the scanner simply didn’t care. She’d scold him for it later, he knew, and probably be mad for awhile, but he also knew that if he didn’t at least  _ try _ to save Dr. Gray, he’d never be able to live with himself.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, he broke into a sprint. “Pod, activate FFCS as soon as enemies are within range,” he said, “but hold off on firing until they attack me directly. I’m going to try to hack my way through, but I’ll need backup in case things go sideways.”

_ [ Confirmed. ] _

Nines braced himself against the wall of a burning building, poking his head around to see several of the gargantuan machines moving down the main pathway. Lining the street, the bodies of several of the machines they’d seen during the day lay broken and lifeless, victims of the weapons of their brethren.

“Dammit…!” He swore, clenching his fist as the weight of this pressed on him once more. Only a moment later, and he’d pushed the feelings down. He needed to drive his anger into something productive, or else it would become a liability. Fixing his sights on one of the large bipedal robots, he let his mind slip through its consciousness, angling towards its core. These larger machines were more complex, he knew, but with a bit of extra effort, he’d be able to get through. Still, there  _ was _ some risk involved.

“Gah!” He gasped as the machine ejected him from its consciousness, returning some of the damage he’d hoped to inflict back on him. Stumbling backwards, he turned up just in time to see the machine’s eyes flash red.

“Oh shit.”

The large biped focused it’s eyes on the android then, and started to rotate at the waist 180 degrees while raising an arm high above, before taking a heavy swing at the scanner.

But just before the machine’s arm would have come down to release a harsh, possibly fatal blow on the scanner, the sound of steel striking and shearing away steel could be heard, and the shadow of the combat android shaded him from the light of the blaze. As the shattered remains of the arm fell to the side, the biped stumbled backwards.

“Th-thanks, 2B!” Nines commented, though he knew that it was  _ technically _ his fault they were in this mess.

“Stop...being so reckless!” She yelled, after striking at the machine’s midsection, which put a sizable dent in it’s armor.

“We...we should get to Dr. Gray ASAP,” he said, “I’ll see if I can commandeer some of the other enemies to provide support.”

Without waiting for the battler’s response, 9S tried once more to let his mind slip through the machine’s defenses. Once again, though, he felt himself thrown back, the stress of the operation taking its toll on his body.  _ One more shot, _ he reasoned, or else he’d be too damaged to be of any good. For the third time, he tried to let his mind slip into the machine’s consciousness. This time, it felt different, and he deftly danced about its defenses, slipping towards its core and overtaking it with ease.

Back in the waking world, he watched as a series of detonations fell down its body, ending its life.

“Alright,” he announced, turning back to the crowd, “who’s next?”

The combat android just stared a moment before leaning in heavily to grab at the scanner’s shoulder and  _ force _ him to look at her.

“Just  _ what _ do you think you’re doing??” She asked while staring directly down at him. Obviously she was angry, but there was a worry in her tone even through the anger.

“ _ I’m _ going to get Dr. Gray,” he answered, his voice flaring with his upset, “what are  _ you _ doing?” There was a near scowl on his face as he looked to 2B. This was not something he was going to start negotiating about. Breaking away and turning back to the collection of machines, it seemed none of them had yet noticed them, even after one of their comrades had been destroyed.

There was any number of things 2B wanted to say to him, but his scowl and the tone of his voice struck her, and she felt her anger wilt slightly. When he pulled away from her she didn’t try to reach for him again.

Targeting one of the large bipedal machines again, he let his consciousness slip once more unto the breach. Having gone through it once, he felt more at ease, and he made the core with no difficulty. This time, though, when he came back to his own body, he watched the machine stop its destruction, its eyes flitting from yellow to green, before it turned back around and began moving towards some of the other machines that were attacking the village.

“Subjugation successful,” Nines said with a contented smile, “continuing operation.”

“...I know you want to save her,” The combat android began. “But you’re being  _ reckless.  _ You’re supposed to defer to me for this kind of thing, remember?”

Sighing, Nines felt himself deflate.

“...you’re right,” he said, “just...it almost felt like you wanted to cut our losses and leave her, though I can’t quite explain how.” Perhaps he was projecting, he realized. The logical thing to do, according to protocol, would be to  _ not _ place themselves in harm’s way just to save an android they’d only just met and knew nothing about. But...Nines couldn’t do it. He knew 2B knew how he felt, but based on their discussion on the mountain, he had reasoned that she wouldn’t want to participate in such a reckless operation.

2B sighed. She didn’t see the point of confirming or denying how he assumed she felt.

“If you’re going to do this  _ anyway _ ,” She began. 

“At least let me help you.”

_ So you don’t get yourself killed. _

_ Please. _

“Alright…”

In truth, Nines remained skeptical of her desire to help him in this, but more than anything, he needed her not to get in the way or try to stop him.

In front of them, the machine that he’d subjugated had long since engaged some of its kin, and the battle was intense--already it had managed to cripple one of the others in its same class, and was keeping pace with another, their monstrous blows resounding through the burning twilit air.

_ [ Proposal: units 9S and 2B should take advantage of this distraction to progress towards target destination. ] _

Well, that was likely the best she was going to get out of him at this point. Turning her attention back to the machine lifeforms near them, she let her sword recall to float at her back.

“Right then. We should move.” 

Without waiting for him, she started off in the direction that Pod had marked on her map. She didn’t have to look back to know the scanner was following her.

The distraction from the machine’s betrayal of its kin proved ephemeral, as the moment 9S and 2B slipped through an alleyway into the next street, they were met with fierce resistance. Nonetheless, the pair fought and fought and fought, destroying wave after wave of the red-eyed machines as they interrupted their wanton destruction to face the suddenly present YoRHa androids. As 2B would attack them, Nines would slip into their active memory spaces, subjugating some, destroying others, all in the name of advancing towards the clinic.

Finally, after nearly an hour of fighting, they came in sight of the clinic’s entrance, which had been blasted open. One wall of the building had collapsed, and the others bore the scars of machine weapons fire and flames. Several of the village’s machines seemed to have rallied here, and while Nines had been quiet during the entire fight, he now stared with grim silence at the heads and bodies that lay strewn about. He could recognize many of the machines they’d encountered among this carnage: the ones that had passed them on the street earlier this morning, and even…

“Tatami.” Nines stepped forward slowly and knelt in front of the machine that had been impaled, a long spear pinning it to the ground in an upright position.

“9S, we — “ The combat android grunted as she deflected projectile fire from a few machines with her sword.

“We can’t stay here for long — we need to keep moving.”

2B wasn’t trying to be heartless, but there was an urgency and firmness in her tone. The buildings had structural damage and even in the streets they weren’t completely safe — either from the risk of crumbling structures or machine attacks.

_ “H-...hElP…” _ the machine’s voice was almost impossible to hear over the chaos that surrounded them, but its head turned to 9S, its green eyes dim, and flickering.

“I’m...not sure we can,” he said, “your wound is very severe.”

_ “NoT...mE…” _ he replied,  _ “hElP...dOcToR……gRaY…” _ And with that, the machine’s eyes went out, and his arms went limp.

Moments passed, and 9S was silent, his arms hanging at his own side.

“Nrrgh!” 2B winced as the final swing of an axe came across her arm. As the machine’s body crashed to the ground and the red light faded from its eyes, she looked back over her shoulder to the scanner.

“Nines! We need to move further in if we’re going to!”

The sting of death was something entirely new to the scanner. While he thought he knew that these machines were just soulless bodies, this village had begun to teach him otherwise. And now, before him, Tatami, the machine they’d spared, who’d welcomed them to the village, was dead. Of course he’d heard 2B’s voice, but the shock of it all was still setting in.

Turning to face her, tears flowed down his cheeks from under his blindfold, and he gave a simple nod, sniffling. “R...right,” was all he could say, and he bade himself move after her. Not even the satisfaction of hacking seemed to be able to break him out of this stupor. Eventually, all of the machines in the immediate vicinity were destroyed, affording them the opportunity to approach the entrance.

_ [ Analysis: black box signal of unit H13 is within this building, but building is structurally unsound. Proposal: proceed with caution. ] _

“...yeah,” Nines answered quietly, and he led the way inside. There were no machine lifeforms in here. Not anymore. Some of the broken ones had been dragged from their bays and literally torn apart, pieces scattered on the ground. Others had been cut down, stabbed, sliced, and almost brutally tortured to death. All in all, the scene was extremely gruesome, and the scanner had to stop himself from thinking about it too much.

Carefully, they stepped around the rubble, approaching the back staircase that led to the doctor’s office. While most of the building had been destroyed and burned, the ancient steel that supported those stairs and her room remained, though as he began to scale it, Nines noted that the structure had been weakened significantly.

At the top of the stairs, though, he felt his heart sink again. Ichigo, the machine who had been in charge of the  _ onsen _ , sat, a single hole through her head having robbed her of life. If not for the lack of light in her eyes, she might have seemed peaceful, but instead, her presence was simply chilling. Closing his eyes, Nines gripped the handle for Dr. Gray’s door and pushed it open.

The interior of the office was a complete mess. Her desk had been shattered, and it was clear to Nines that she hadn’t been able to put up much of a fight. However, her black box signal was emanating from within.

“Dr. Gray?” He asked, his voice only just loud enough to cut through the echoes of chaos from without. All that came in reply was a groan. His eyes glanced in her direction, his HUD automatically analyzing the rubble and debris in the dark room as Pod 153’s lights turned on. And sure enough, without too much additional effort, he found her--or what was left of her.

Following behind the scanner, 2B was cautious in her steps. When they came upon the healer, her eyes focused on her - the combat android knew H13 wouldn’t be long for this world. She glanced back to the one exit to the room, fingers curled around Virtuous Contract’s hilt as she waited for any stray machine lifeforms to try and enter. A bit of blood from her arm dripped onto the floor, but she hardly noticed now — 2B had her focus divided between protecting the doorway and the scanner.

One arm hung limply out of its socket, the other had been torn out entirely, the exposed central structures warped and twisted. A similar wound went across her lower abdomen, her hips and legs nowhere to be found, the artificial skin and muscles exposed above her ruined power circuitry and endoskeletal system. Cut wounds marred what remained of her torso, yet somehow, through it all, she’d managed to escape death, at least long enough for them to find her.

“9...S…” her voice was weak, and she managed a smile, “...and...2B. You...you’re still here...but…” Upset seemed to cover her face, which bore a large cut running from her right temple to the left corner of her lips. “...what of the village? What of the others?”

At the question, 2B looked away - this was for 9S to field, not her. In the back of her mind she knew the woman may just die before them, but if she struggled much longer she knew what needed to be done, but it wouldn’t be for the sake of the mission.

Nines had to bite back his own emotions as Dr. Gray’s question tugged at his mind.

“...they’re gone, Doctor,” he said after a moment, the weight of what he’d just admitted finally hitting him, “all of them.”

“...I...thought so,” she managed, lidding her eyes as tears began to fall, “I’d...I’d have been surprised if...if you’d told me otherwise.” A wave of tension roved over her torso and neck, and she let out a painful gasp.

“I...remembered,” she said quietly, “I...I was H13. My troop called me ‘ma’. We...we were all shot down during the assault on Pearl Harbor. Of the seven of us deployed to Tokyo, only me and D8 survived. We...we were overwhelmed. D8 fell too quickly, and then...I was shot, as well.” Tears were beginning to fall once more.

“I can’t believe...I’d only remember...at the end,” a gentle smile slid onto her face, and she opened her eyes, looking past 9S, up to 2B. “You’ve...got to kill me,” she said, wincing as her irises began to glow.

Bright red.

_ So it comes to this. _

Without question or any show of emotion, 2B approached the dying android, her sword still in hand. Once she stood over her, the combat android grasped the hilt of her weapon with both hands and positioned the tip of the blade so that it could stare Dr. Gray right in the face. 

There was no hesitation or remorse as she drove the blade swiftly and forcefully through the android’s head.

It happened before Nines could react. The blade pierced between her eyes, and almost immediately, the light went out, and her breathing stopped. Her eyes were left open, the space between them now defiled. Of course Nines couldn’t blame 2B for what she’d done. Even if he’d been able to hack in and counteract the logic virus, there was almost no way she’d be able to live long enough to get back to the Bunker.

2B grunted softly as she yanked her blade free, blood dripping from its edge. Exhaling silently through parted lips, she felt the twinge of pain from her arm, but continued to ignore it for now, though at this point she didn’t know if the scanner would be capable of doing any work after what he’d seen.

Reaching forward, Nines slid his hand down Dr. Gray’s broken face, his fingers shutting her eyelids as a shudder ran down his form, and he stood, turning back to 2B.

“I…” he began weakly, but what could he say?

_ I’m sorry. _

Her eyes shifted to rest on him as he mourned, and after a few moments she called to him gently.

“...9S. We need to go.”

A faint nod was given to 2B, and he followed her back out the front entrance of the clinic.

_ [ Analysis: with the death of H13, there is no longer any purpose to continued presence at this village. The criteria of the initial mission have been satisfied, and the area has become unacceptably dangerous. Proposal: units 9S and 2B should contact Command to secure transport back to the Bunker. ] _

“...okay,” Nines answered, his voice sounding hollow. Moments later, the communication line had been established, and 21O’s face appeared on the inside of his visor.

“9S to Command,” he said quietly.

_ [> This is Command, Operator 21O responding. <] _ For the briefest moment, the operator seemed surprised at his demeanor, but she quickly covered her emotion.  _ [> What is it, 9S? <] _

“We’ve...completed our mission. All of the-...all of the oddly-behaving machines were destroyed in an assault by the networked machines. Dr. Gray- I mean, H13 was mortally wounded during the assault, as well. She contracted a logic virus, and 2B-...”

_ [> Understood. <]  _ Operator 21O’s voice bore a tone of sympathy to it, and he was able to discern that she was saying he didn’t have to tell her the rest.  _ [> I’ll arrange for some flight units to be dropped nearby, but with machine movements in the area, we’ll need to be careful. Is there anywhere you can stay hidden? <] _

“...not sure,” Nines answered, and he heard his operator sigh.

_ [> 9S, <]  _ she said,  _ [> you both did as much as you could. <]  _ He could feel the tears coming from his eyes as her words sank in.

“‘Non-mission-related chatter is restricted,’” he quoted back to her, and he saw her eyes smile.

_ [> That’s right, <]  _ she said softly, though that softness disappeared a moment later,  _ [> I’ll coordinate with the other operators to see if we can get some flight units to you any sooner, and will let you know. 21O out. <] _

_ Thank you. _

Time passed, and with it, the machines finished their destruction of the village, having apparently deemed the recorded presence and lack of confirmed kills on a pair of YoRHa androids as not worthy of their time. They moved on, then, making their way down the mountain towards Tokyo. Once they could no longer be heard, a few hours later, 9S and 2B received word that flight units were being sent to a clearing by what had been the entrance of the town.

As they went, 9S found the charred out remains of the stall they’d visited earlier. All of the finely-crafted figurines had been melted and wrecked, but the body of the machine owner was left in an awkward crouching position, having died to protect something.

A new figurine of Hachiko.


	16. Data Archive 063

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on the Bunker, which had been labeled as important in the memory spaces of both Units 9S and 2B. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate their emotional state of upon reconstruction.

> “In conclusion, the behavioral anomaly recorded by the machines in Tokyo lines up with the timeframe where H13 was present and interfacing with them. Their behavior can be explained by this interface, and the fact that their connections to the machine network had been severed following the success of the Pearl Harbor Descent mission. H13 believed these machines’ sapience was the reason for their survival. How machines behave when detached from the network is still something we know very little about, and so if such a situation is encountered again, it is my recommendation that scanners be deployed to learn as much as we can. H13’s reports of machine sapience are also worth noting; being an H-type, she would have the means to determine that with great accuracy, and while it is possible that her faculties were damaged, the possibility of machine sapience is one that has not previously been considered or explored. It is my hypothesis that, if H13 can be believed, these particular machines represent a potential next evolutionary step for the machines as a whole, which could have severe ramifications on the war effort.”

Nines sighed as he finished his reading his report aloud, letting the datapad fall to rest beside him on the bed. This was the third time he’d read it, and while he could confirm all of the essay’s points, it still felt so impersonal. H13 had  _ died _ , right in front of him. She had  _ asked _ to be killed. She’d been right about it; what little they knew about logic virus contamination suggested that succumbing to it would be an incredibly painful experience, and that there was no recovery past a certain point.

He’d lost track of time. When they’d returned, they’d been ordered to report directly to the Commander for a debriefing. Nines knew his heart hadn’t been in it. The entire ordeal was having a more severe effect on him than he thought possible. Other androids had dealt with watching their comrades die, but this...this felt different. Perhaps it was because he’d come to view the machines in that  _ onsen _ village as innocent bystanders, as victims of a war that had forgotten all about them.

Rolling over, he got out of bed and sighed, moving towards the door. He’d tried sleeping already, to no avail. Any time he closed his eyes, images from the village flooded in, the worst of all being the broken face of Dr. Gray. He knew on some level that her fate had likely been sealed the moment they’d found her, her death still ached within him.

The corridors of the habitat ring passed quickly. Nines knew his usual cheery expression was entirely absent, and that bags hung under his eyes. He  _ did _ take note of the fact that all of the androids he passed stopped their conversations as he did, but he didn’t care. In truth, he was having a hard time caring about  _ anything _ , save for that right now, a cup of hot chocolate sounded really good.

Once at the rec lounge entrance, he stepped in as the door opened.

Just as the scanner started to enter the room, 2B found herself stopping short so she wouldn’t bump into him. She paused, giving him a look of something that was a mixture of derision and anger. If she had any sympathy towards him, it certainly wasn’t shown on her face.

And that was perhaps the worst part of all of this. A thousand, thousand emotions played through his mind, but through all of it, he felt a deep sadness that she was being not just cold, but  _ hostile _ towards him. As he recognized her presence, he stepped aside to let her through.

“Hello, 2B,” he said quietly, fully expecting her to ignore him.

“...9S,” She said his name with a coolness he likely hadn’t heard in awhile. Giving him one more look, she walked right past him and down to the hallway of the habitat ring.

Allowing himself to frown, his eyes followed her for only a moment before he returned to his original path. Sadness was not an emotion he enjoyed, but right now, it was an improvement to the nothingness he’d been feeling otherwise. Stepping in, he made his way over to the drink station and began working on the fixings for his beverage.

A familiar face awaited the scanner at the table, and one he’d likely be glad to see. Operator 6O sat with her gaze fixated on a projection of something that might have looked like a star map, but something was a bit off about it. Hearing 9S’ voice, she looked over her shoulder.

“Oh - hey, Nines!” She waved and offered a smile. 

Her greeting didn’t register for a moment, Nines seeming to have ignored it until he made it to the drink station. But then he paused and turned around, a curious look on his face. “6O?” He asked, before his eyes settled on the operator, and he actually managed a faint smile.

“Sorry I didn’t see you,” he said, retrieving the hot chocolate that had been dispensed, “just...a lot on my mind lately.” Moving to her table, he sat down opposite her.

“It’s okay — I heard things were pretty rough down there on the surface,” She said with a sympathetic nod. 

“Sooo...how are you feeling? Are you getting sent back down to the surface soon?”

“I’m...not sure,” he admitted, staring down into his cocoa as it swirled, its steam rising into the air. “And…”

Nines let himself sigh. For once, he wasn’t actually sure how he was feeling, or even if he wanted to talk about it. If anyone, he knew 6O would be the best person  _ to _ talk about such things with, but…

“I…”

By this point, the operator had closed out the strange star map she was looking at in order to focus her attention on the scanner.

“Nines, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I can’t imagine what you must have seen down there…”

“...for once,” he said quietly, “I don’t think I want to go back.” It was an admission that he felt  _ should _ have been a painful one, and yet saying it out loud almost felt cathartic.

“Being in that village was one of the most unique, one of the most wonderful experiences I’ve had, but...whenever I think about it and the pe-...the machines that were there, all I can see is their corpses littering the ground.” His frown intensified, and as he stared at the table, he could almost make out the details of Tatami’s face, staring at him as he died.

The operator peered at him with concern. The fact that 9S was saying  _ that _ …

“...I don’t know exactly what happened down there, but — “ She gained a slightly uncomfortable look, likely because for all she knew, machines were ruthless, thoughtless, emotionless beings.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” 

She reached across the table and took his hand.

“...thanks,” he said, gripping her fingers for some manner of comfort. “I’ve...I never knew that machines could be docile, intelligent, or even friendly. But these? They  _ were _ . If Dr. Gray was to be believed, they were just as excited for the return of humanity as we are.”

His words came as a surprise to her, but for now she did not question him - she simply curled her hand and fingers about his to provide comfort.

“I’ve never heard of machines acting like that,” She said after a moment.

“Who’s Dr. Gray?”

“She...she was an android who was something of their leader,” he answered, finally smiling as he recalled her, “her real name was H13 - she was part of an interference operation during the Pearl Harbor Descent, but she was shot down and lost her memory. She...loved  _ everything _ , wanted to fix everything.”

“I think you would have liked her, 6O,” he said, looking up to her with a chuckle, “she...wanted the best, for machines, androids, and even humans. She was ornery and a little abrasive, but...I really got the sense that she  _ enjoyed _ her life.”

“She sounds like she was a really wonderful person,” 6O said with a soft nod. She didn’t have to ask to know that the android he spoke of had likely been killed - perhaps the scanner had even seen it.

“...Can I ask how she died?” Her voice was very gentle.

At that, Nines’ frown returned. He could feel his breath grow shallow as he looked away and subconsciously tightened his grip on 6O’s hands.

“You…you know how the machines’ lines were advancing again into Japan? They assaulted the village and...Dr. Gray was mortally wounded during the combat.

“But it couldn’t end there. If that had been it, I could have just turned off her pain receptors and stayed with her until she passed. But...she had contracted a logic virus. She asked 2B to kill her, and she did.”

Nines was shaking as he recalled this memory. He could still see the red light in H13’s eyes as the logic virus overtook her, 2B’s sword as it entered through the bridge of her nose, the light going out, the wound left behind between her still, gray eyes.

“...I see.” 

The operator squeezed his hand. Her expression, which was partially obscured by her veil, was somber. 

“Well, you did what you could, Nines. At least she didn’t die alone.”

“I wish she didn’t have to die,” he admitted, clenching his eyes shut, not caring about the tears that were spilling from them, “I wish none of them had died. I know we’re programmed to see the machines as the enemy, but…”

“...dammit.”

“War isn’t fair, is it?” 6O posed her question quietly.

“I know it’s all we’ve known, but...it doesn’t make it any easier.” 

Giving the scanner’s hand a final squeeze, she pulled her hand back and moved to stand.

“Sorry, Nines. I need to head back to my station.” 

Pushing her chair in, when she passed his side of the table she leaned in to pull her arms around him.

Nines leaned into her hug, but knew he didn’t have the energy right now to return it.

“Thank you, 6O,” he said quietly, “for listening.”

After she left, Nines sat in silence to calm down, before drinking his hot chocolate and returning to his room.

* * *

  
  
Frustration.

That was one word the combat android could think of which described just how she was feeling about 9S. Although 9S was responsible for her maintenance, her arm had been repaired by another scanner - a dark-haired unit that ran the maintenance shop near the terminal, since _ her _ scanner was indisposed. Not to mention she was still angry with him…

2B had spent the better part of four hours in the combat training facility, trying to finish a particular program she’d been struggling with (with limited success), and now she was walking back to her room to rest. 

Operator 21O had never found herself quite so irritated by the scanner to whom she was typically assigned. Her scanner, 9S, was one who was constantly skirting regulations and protocol, who followed, as he claimed, the spirit of the rules, and the objective behind the objective. While this definitely made him one of the best scanners out there, it also made him one of the most annoying. Yet despite that, she still cared for him more than she would have liked to admit.

That’s why this latest change in behavior was so disturbing to her.

Of course she’d known that his most recent mission had been incredibly challenging for him. As it could be helpful during reconnaissance operations, the scanners were the only YoRHa to whom the prohibition on emotions hadn’t been as strictly applied. She chided him for his emotions, trying to remind him to rein it in while dealing with Command, but often, her interactions with him were the bright points of her days. But since his return, he’d been dark and reclusive, consumed, she imagined, by those very same emotions that drove him to be such a good scanner.

She was worried about him.

Walking down the corridor from the operations deck, she found herself distracted with these thoughts, and not paying full attention to where she was going.

With Pod 042 floating behind her, the combat android continued around the habitat ring. Passing by a group of gossiping operators, they quieted their chatter as she approached, likely due to the expression that wasn’t as well-hidden on her face.

_ Emotions are...prohibited. _

“Emotions are...prohibited,” She repeated almost mechanically, very quiet to herself. 

Once she’d passed the operators, she lidded her eyes and continued walking, sucking in a deep breath as she tried to clear her mind.

So absorbed was 21O in her thoughts that she did not notice 2B approaching. Nor that they were in the same footpath. Nor that the battle unit had her eyes closed. It wasn’t until the two of them collided, and she fell over, that she realized how lost in her own mind she’d been. And unfortunately, with neither of them having paid attention, 21O wound up falling backwards onto the hard metal floor.

2B stumbled, eyes snapping open when she felt herself run into something or some... _ one. _

“Excuse me,” she apologized, before looking up and realizing, “...2B?” She knew this battle unit. This was the woman who had been with 9S the previous two times he’d died, and the one who had been with him on the surface during this last mission. Perhaps she could help.

_ [ Analysis: It is inadvisable to engage in movement when visual sensors are being obscured. ]  _ Pod 042 said almost matter-of-factly.

When she realized just who she’d run into, her eyes widened slightly from behind her blindfold. 

“You’re… operator 21O. Nines -- 9S’ operator.”

She offered the android a hand after a moment to help her up. 

21O rose with 2B’s help, and sighed at the mention of the scanner.

“That’s right,” she said, before being consumed with a pensive look. 

“Anyway, you have my apologies. I’m not usually this...distracted.” Turning, she noticed that the door they were in front of was her own.

“...if you aren’t busy, perhaps you’d care to join me for a few minutes? I could use your input about 9S.”

Really, 2B didn’t care to join anyone for any bit of company right now, but something in her (or perhaps it was her Pod’s blank stare) told her she should do as the operator suggested, even if it didn’t seem like a very palatable idea.

“Alright.” 

She then followed the operator into her room. It was spartan and well-maintained, exactly as anyone who knew her would expect it to be. The only thing that seemed slightly out of place were the handful of datapads on her desk that hadn’t been put away, and the fact that her bed hadn’t been made. The operator pulled out a chair for 2B, before sitting herself on the edge of her bed.

“I know this is unorthodox, so...thank you for agreeing to this.” The scanner began, before huffing a sigh and leaning forward onto her knees.

Moving to sit in the chair, the combat android folded her hands in her lap. 

_ Unorthodox is maybe a strong way of putting it, but… _

2B focused her attention on the operator. They’d had little interaction before, mostly attributed to seeing each other in passing along the habitat ring, but from the scanner told her about 21O, she was even more strict about protocol than 2B  _ herself. _

“I am concerned about 9S. This last mission has had a tremendously negative effect on his well-being and…”

She paused. 21O didn’t even know why she’d invited 2B in here, to begin with, or what help she might be able to provide.

“Operators bear some responsibility for the mental state of the YoRHa units they administrate, but the information that is available to me concerning what happened is incredibly lacking. I...I need to know what happened, so I can help him.” Try as she might, 21O could not filter all of the emotion from her voice.

_ Emotions are prohibited. _ She reminded herself.

_ Emotions are prohibited. _ 2B thought to herself as she could hear the swelling of emotion in the operator’s voice. Still, she wondered — had 9S not submitted his report for what occurred down on earth? 

“I see…” 

“9S,” She hesitated and then corrected herself.

“ _ This  _ unit 9S had his first exposure to war. He witnessed the death of an android he grew — “ 

A pause.

“...surprisingly attached to, despite the limited time they spent together.”

“I see,” 21O said with a sigh, “that’s…just like him, really.” Hanging her head, she looked to the floor. Even though emotions were prohibited, she found a wave of agitation rising in her.

“In a war like this, I find it...inconvenient that our most solitary soldiers are also our most...sentimental.”

_ There is irony in that.  _

_ Nines mentioned being lonely, too. _

_ Are all scanners like this? _

_ Is it just some kind of side effect of their inherent curiosity? _

“...Either way, I haven’t really interacted with him much since we came back from earth.”

“That...may also help to explain his sullen demeanor, then,” she answered, looking up to the battle unit, “while he has never outright said it, I know he has a certain fondness for you.” For a moment, 21O looked as though she was about to lash out against 2B, as her face betrayed the flash of anger that built within her. It wasn’t borne of jealousy; she’d experienced that before. This was different.

She’d never been particularly forthcoming with her own emotions, but she knew she bore a strong protective streak towards the scanner. If 2B made him happy, then she could be happy with him, but…

“Forgive me,” she said, “I…” But what could she say? The last two times 9S had died, 2B had been present. While the operator certainly knew that things happened, and that the chaos of battle on earth made it impossible for  _ anyone _ to be guaranteed safety, part of her knew that 2B was responsible.

“...Yes?” 

The combat android took in 21O’s words, but her expression remained incredibly neutral. At least outwardly, she was having a better time at masking her emotions. 

“Whatever you are thinking of saying, say it.”

21O looked at the battle unit for a few moments, before sighing to herself.

“‘Emotions are prohibited,’” she recited, “but...just the same, if I may be candid, I have found myself becoming incredibly protective of 9S. I...I care deeply about his happiness and his success. He seems happier and brighter when he is with you, and...even though you—…” 

The operator cut herself off. Despite that 2B had invited her to speak her mind, she knew the reason why emotions were prohibited. She could not allow her own upset to cloud her judgment.

“Even though you were with him every time he’s died, he’s attached to you. That you haven’t talked with him is likely making him even more upset than he would have been.”

The combat android took in her words, which were about what she expected.

“Operator 21O,” She began.

“It’s...only natural that you’d feel that way about 9S.” As she spoke, there was no particular warmth in her tone, nor in her expression.

“However…” 2B lowered her gaze and held back a sigh that was desperately wanting to escape.

“...Whereas you’re probably right, I -- “ She hesitated.

“...I have my reasons for -- “ 

She sighed, finally.

“...I have my reasons for my distance, but...I will try to talk to him today,” She finished, knowing her hesitations were likely awkward.

“That’s…that’s all I can ask,” 21O acknowledged, breathing a slight sigh of relief. “I don’t know what has come between you two but…”

She paused, finding it in herself to form the faintest of smiles.

“He’s happy when he’s with you, so I hope you’re able to work through whatever it is and reconcile. I…just want him to be cheerful again.” Even though she often chided him when he let his emotions out, she hadn’t been lying when she said that he had an affect on her.

And there it was.

2B could feel the tug at her heartstrings when the operator spoke, and she knew then, even in her frustration and anger with him, she couldn’t  _ stay _ that way.

“I  _ will _ seek him out, but -- “ Her gaze shifted back to 21O.

“Remember that this may just be how he reacts to the true nature of war.”

Without saying anything else, she rose from her chair and started to head to the door.

“I know,” 21O answered, watching as the battle unit started to leave, “and 2B? Thank you.”

* * *

Sleep yet eluded the scanner. He’d lost track of how many hours it had been since he’d had his conversation with 6O. Lying in bed now, he stared at the top of the alcove his bed was in. Any time he closed his eyes and started to drift towards sleep, he was pulled back to the clinic where Dr. Gray had died. It wasn’t particularly that she had died, or even that it had been 2B who’d done it. In some regards, Nines was  _ glad _ that it had been 2B, since she had delivered the strike with such precision as to minimize her suffering. But…her broken body? Her broken face? Tatami impaled outside, begging them to help her as he died? Ichigo’s body? Those images haunted him. He’d only known them a day, and yet they’d held such  _ life _ that he couldn’t help but become attached.

Reaching the scanner’s door, 2B sighed quietly. Her arms were folded over her chest as she stared at the door before slowly releasing one to knock.

“...9S?” She called, projecting her voice loud enough so he could hear her.

Was that… “...2B?” Nines rolled his head to one side and looked at the door. “Is that you?”

“...Yes.”

She found herself hesitating, but pushed forward.

“...May I come in?”

“Yeah,” he said quietly, with a sigh. Knowing the circumstances as he did, it was likely that the Commander had sent 2B to get him to turn in his report, which still sat on his terminal. He wasn’t in the mood for a lecture, but if it meant getting to see 2B, he’d endure.

Stepping into the room, the combat android’s eyes started to shift around to see where the scanner was, but she jerked to a stop -- the room was even messier than it was when he’d been depressed over the ordeal with the Commander’s undergarments.

“...9S,” She said, finally locating him.

“...You should probably clean your room. It’s...hazardous in here, for  _ yourself _ as well.”

“Hm?” Finally having a reason to do so, he sat up, looking to 2B. There were enormous bags under his bloodshot eyes, and his skin looked paler than usual. He looked about the room, having not realized how bad it had become.

“Oh...yeah.” Truth be told, he’d been too tired to take care of it. Usually his room was at least  _ somewhat  _ organized, but the lack of sleep was taking its toll on him.

When she looked over him, she had to remind herself that she was still upset with him, but his disheveled, tired and almost sickly appearance made it difficult.

“...Anyway, your operator asked me to check on you.” 

If there was any affection she felt for him, it certainly wasn’t showing.

“Oh?” He asked, looking up to 2B again, a weary desperation in his eyes that she’d never seen before, “that’s…well, it’s good to know she cares, at least.” Yawning, Nines made to start to get up to move to his terminal.

His words stung, regardless if he meant it or not, and for the slightest of moments her expression faltered, though it was when his back was to her as he moved towards his chair.

_ It’d be...so much easier if I didn’t care, Nines. _

“Was she asking where my report was? I’m...having trouble deciding on how I want to finish it. Usually I’d just sleep on it, but, well…” His voice trailed off, and he stumbled into the chair, before pulling it up. It was almost forty pages long of scrawling detail, observation, and analysis. Reading through some of what he’d written, he could feel his emotions welling up again within him.

“No. She didn’t ask about it at all. She was just...genuinely concerned about you.” 

“Huh, so she actually  _ does _ care,” he mused quietly, pausing in his reading. For a moment he sat, silent, thinking to himself. His mind was racing while standing still, and he knew it was a struggle to make sense with this level of logical dysfunction.

“So...then why are you here?” Nines’ voice carried nothing but confusion. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t  _ want _ 2B to be here, as he didn’t understand why she  _ was _ . His eyes narrowed as he regarded the battle unit, not from suspicion, but because the controllers for his pupils were not functioning properly and needed the reset that sleep would bring.

She could feel the weight of his gaze on her, which meant keeping the usual front up difficult, but she tried.

“Because she was worried about you, I...said I’d come check on you.”

“I didn’t know you two knew each other,” he said simply, yawning before moving the report to one of the myriad data pads on his desk. Rising then, he picked it up and handed it to 2B.

“Sorry it’s so late,” Nines added, “you can tell the Commander that I was just fussing over the ending, not that she’ll care. I haven’t been able to sleep, so...yeah.”

2B just stared at him. Her had wasn’t open to accept the data pad, since she hadn’t asked for it, but then she began to realize just how much the lack of sleep had been taking its toll on him.

She took the data pad from him, but instead of starting to leave, she moved to set it on a shelf before then lunging to grab for his wrist and drag him back towards his bed.

“...”

Needless to say, the scanner was confused. As he was led, he followed.

“Um, 2B? Won’t the Commander be upset if you don’t deliver my report?”

The combat android was silent as she pulled him along, but once they were at the edge of his bed, her hands moved to start undoing whatever was left of the buttons on his coat, and then moving to pull off his gloves, before pushing the material down his shoulders. 

“...”

“...2B?”

Letting the garments fall away, she didn’t bother trying to put them aside nicely -- they probably needed laundering, not to mention it wasn’t like it would add much to the mess of the scanner’s room…

“...You need to rest, clearly, and your uniform needs to be washed.”

2B had already moved on to tugging off his undershirt and then reaching for his belt.

When she reached for his belt, 9S stopped her, before he looked up to her. His face bore the sorrow and the fatigue that had been plaguing him.

All this time she’d managed to try and suppress any emotions she felt, whether they be affection or anger, frustration or otherwise, but when his eyes caught her’s, she sighed and stopped.

“I know that, 2B,” he said quietly, letting out a sigh, “I’ve been trying. But...when I close my eyes, I just…all I see is Dr. Gray’s face and Tatami and Ichigo, and the bodies of all of the dead machines we interacted with. I...I know I could just wall off those memories in my memory banks, but I feel like forgetting them like that would be bad, too. I...I don’t know what to do.” Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes, though his expression remained dour.

“...Seeing those things -- the faces of the dead and dying -- it’s -- “ 

_ Normal. _

“...normal.”

“I...I imagine you’ve seen that a lot.” Looking down to her hands, he frowned.

“Does…does remembering the people you’ve lost ever get any easier?”

“Sometimes it does, but… other times I -- “ She hesitated a moment, suddenly feeling very, very vulnerable.

“...sometimes I still see their faces when I lay down at night, or when I’m going about my life.”

Her hands had fallen away from him at this point.

Hearing the waver in her voice, he reached for her hand.

“I...don’t think I want to be alone,” he said quietly, “not so soon after what happened.”

He knew it was a big ask, and thinking on it, he knew he owed her about a dozen apologies. But she was the only one who knew, who  _ actually knew _ what had happened on the surface, and who knew how to face the ghosts that haunted him.

His touch, as simple as it was, pulled her back into his room and the present, which she was silently grateful for.

“...Alright.”

Carefully, then, Nines would remove his shorts, leaving just his underwear on, before returning to the bed. Somehow, he felt that having her here would mean he could finally sleep, and he left the corner of the blankets open for her to join him, if she wished.

Once he’d laid down, 2B moved to sit on the edge of the beds, hands reaching back to untie the laces at the back of her boots and then pulling them. Her gloves came next, and then her headband -- both of which she sat on the bookshelf underneath the data pad.

“I...I also owe you an apology or two,” he said once in place, “for...well, for how I was down in that village.”

His words caught her attention, but as she heard them she could feel the bits of anger flare up, rising like a flame, before starting to dwindle. The tension wasn’t quite lost within her until she sighed, but it caught in her throat slightly from emotion.

“...Thank you.” 

“I...well, I was reckless, and foolish, and a bit of an ass, truth be told,” he said as he stared at the top of the alcove. “I got so caught up in what was happening that I let my impulsive side get the better of me, and I didn’t stop to consider you or seek your input or...defer to you, as I was ordered.”

A pause.

“...thank you for not reporting me, by the way.”

With her back still to him, the combat android was quiet, though as she lifted her hands to remove her blindfold, tears started to stream from her eyes. Taking in a soft breath through parted lips, she rubbed them away and set the dark material aside before slipping beneath the covers.

Turning to face her once she lay down, Nines brought his hand up to her shoulder, rubbing his thumb against it through the rough material there. Even though she didn’t face him, the fact that she was here was more than enough.

“Thank you, 2B,” he said softly, “for keeping me safe. I’ll do better next time.”

Silence dwelt between them for some time, and Nines felt the anxiety he’d been dealing with begin to melt away as finally, sleep took him. At 2B’s side, the dreams were held at bay, and he was allowed to rest.


	17. Data Archive 064

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on the Bunker, which had been labeled as important in the memory spaces of both Units 9S and 2B. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate their emotional state of upon reconstruction.

Morning came quietly for Nines. He didn’t remember falling asleep any more than he remembered waking up, yet now here he was, fully and wide awake. All of the drowsiness from the past several days had faded, and with a deep breath, he opened his eyes. The familiar wall of his dormitory on the station greeted him, and he sighed contentedly, feeling a smile crawl on his face. At least in the here and now, his experiences in the  _ onsen _ felt like a bad dream that had been too real, but something he could awaken from.

Still facing away from him, 2B laid curled up on her side. It had taken her some time to fall asleep, likely since she wasn’t in her own room, but when she did find sleep it was sound and peaceful — so much so that she hadn’t woken at her normal hour of rising, nor had she asked Pod 042 to wake her. The blanket was draped around her form, and completely on her side of the bed, leaving the scanner with nothing.

It took a few minutes for him to recognize this fact. The bed was comfy, and he could hear 2B breathing quietly behind him, which made it all the more so. However, the chill of the air on the station began to creep across his exposed skin, drawing goosebumps from him. A shiver ran up his spine, and he felt himself reflexively hunch his shoulders.

_ Where did the blanket go? _

Turning over, he saw the culprit; during the night, 2B had taken the entirety of it from him.

“Um, 2B? Think I could have some of the blanket back?” His voice was quiet, so as not to wake her more than was necessary to get the blanket from her.

One moment passed. Then another, then another, and it became clear that Nines’ petition had fallen on deaf ears. He sighed to himself. There was no way he was getting that blanket back without either waking her up or taking it for himself. Or both.

Reaching for the blanket’s corner, he pulled.

With some difficulty, the scanner was able to retrieve some of the blanket, but it came at the cost of taking most of the blanket from her and also causing much of her skirt to be tugged up over her hip. Somehow she remained asleep, which was probably best for the scanner’s sake.

Noticing this, Nines felt his pulse begin to race. While his immediate goal had been warmth, he now felt the presence of another distraction. For a moment, the thought of touching her came to mind, but when he remembered how they’d only just recently reconciled after his behavior on the surface, he didn’t want to push his luck any further than just taking the blanket. So, blanket in hand, he snuggled it around himself and lay back down, facing towards her.

_ [ Alert: Elevated vitals detected. ] _

“...thank you, Pod.” Nines sighed.

The voice of Pod 153 caused her to stir, and 2B found herself staring across the messy room at a wall. It took her a moment, but the sight of clutter littering the floor and chair helped her recall where she was — the scanner’s room, and bed at that.

Slowly, she pushed herself up to sit, back still facing him at first, but then she looked over her shoulder to him.

“...I didn’t realize where I was at first, but then your messy room helped remind me.”

Turning to look over his shoulder, Nines looked at the mess. He hadn’t quite realized just  _ how _ bad it had gotten, and his eyes widened slightly.

“Yeah, it’s...pretty bad,” he said, sitting up beside her with a yawn. “Thank you for staying with me last night. That’s...the first night I’ve been able to sleep.”

_ Though really, it’s not quite as bad as the Commander’s quarters… _

2B kept the thought to herself, though she did find the tiniest of smirks creeping across her lips even if she was quick to dissuade it from groing into much more.

Shifting, she moved so that she faced him now, her knees pressed against the mattress. 

“I’m glad you were finally able to sleep. I think if you hadn’t, you’d need your  _ own _ maintenance attended to.”

“Think I’d be able to rely on you for that?” He asked, the blanket still about his form.

She tilted her head, eyeing him almost suspiciously.

“I know how to do simple things and how to repair and stabilize combat related injuries, but something like that? Sorry, Nines. You’d be better getting another scanner or an H-type to help you with that.”

A pause.

“Or perhaps even your Operator…”

“Oh come on,” Nines protested, “sure I could get one of  _ them _ to do it, but it’d mean more to me if it was  _ you _ who was putting me back together. I could even show you how, if you like.”

Smiling, he turned to face 2B, allowing himself to look into her eyes, the same pale blue as his.

On one hand, the sentiment was meaningful, however on the other hand…

“...I’ll pass,” She said seriously, though there was a faint look of amusement in her expression. 

When 2B could feel his gaze on her, she returned it, though as her eyes made their way to his she realized something that she’d forgotten about —

He was mostly undressed.

For the moment it was there, Nines admired the smirk on 2B’s face, even if it was only slight. However, that smirk disappeared, and Nines could sense 2B’s agitation.

“Um, 2B? Are you okay?”

“Aah…”

_ [ Alert: Unit 2B’s vital signs are rising. ] _

“...Thank you, Pod,” She replied in an irritated tone.

“...I’m fine. You’re just…not wearing very much.”

_ [ Analysis: the disparity in clothing state between Units 9S and 2B is causing distress to 2B. Proposal: 2B should disrobe to correct this disparity. ] _

“POD!”

_ [ Alert: elevated vital signs detected in Unit 9S. ] _

“...”

Nines found himself blushing immensely at the suggestion. While it was true that his thoughts had gone there not moments before, he’d pulled himself back. Only now, his tactical support pod was  _ making things worse _ . And if that wasn’t bad, he could feel a swell in his loins that his underwear was doing  _ nothing _ to hide.

“...” 

The combat android found herself looking away from 9S. Of course Pods were  _ normally  _ helpful and often invaluable in many situations, however this was  _ not _ one of them.

Still, she couldn’t deny the want that had been stirred within her, and she slowly pulled herself closer to the scanner; her left hand moved to press flat against the surface of the covers, though it brushed his thigh when she moved. A faint blush had risen to her normally pale complexion, and slowly her eyes moved back to his.

Gasping at her touch, Nines looked down for a moment before looking back up to the battler, catching her gaze with his own. He could feel his pulse roaring as something akin to adrenaline began to course through his veins. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to hers.

Feeling the soft press of his lips to hers, she started to lid her eyes as she pressed back against him. The hand that rested near his leg moved to trace its fingertips over his thigh and let it rest there for a moment, before rising to brush up his chest and feel his skin and how he was built. 

Her caress encouraged him, and Nines began to run his hands up her form. Even though she still wore her uniform, he could still explore and feel her through the material. Still, he felt teased, and he brought his hands to her breasts, pausing for a moment to earn her consent before squeezing at them. With how tightly the uniform bound them, he was surprised to learn they still had a great deal of give, which he leveraged to the fullest.

Pressing into his touch, she lidded her eyes briefly, enjoying the warmth of his hands which she could feel even through the few layers that separated them. As 2B could feel her want and need grow, her hands traced up his chest but then moved back down, lingering at the waistband of his underwear. Her fingertips moved further down almost coyly then, just barely brushing along the length of his penis, which strained against the tight material.

Her touch drew a gasp from him as he felt his flesh shudder, and he instinctively pushed into her hand with a thrust, squeezing hard at her breasts. His digits surveyed them through the fabric of her uniform, hunting for her nipples until they became evident. With the nubs now isolated, he pressed his fingers hard against them, rubbing through the fabric to make sure she could feel it, not daring for a moment to take his lips apart from hers as he breathed in her scent.

At his reaction, 2B fully grasped him through the thin material - though she wasn’t exactly gentle, her roughness wasn’t painful either, and was meant to convey the need she was feeling and  _ had _ been feeling for some time. But then a thought tugged at her mind, and she pulled away abruptly, also moving her hand from teasing him — an index finger rested at his lips then. 

“...You know, I’m not sure if I can do this right now.”

A pause.

“I’m  _ still _ mad at you for how you were acting down on the surface.”

Though there was a blush in the combat android’s complexion from arousal, her words and expression were very serious.

At first, Nines smiled, thinking that her words were a joke, but when she didn’t back down after another moment of feeling on her, he stopped his motions. The smile vanished, and he felt his member slack slightly.

“Oh,” he said quietly, looking into her eyes, “I...I’m sorry. I assumed that, since you slept beside me, you’d forgiven me. I…”

A lump rose in his throat, and he backed away slightly, turning his head away from her.

“I…” Of course he didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t even completely sure to what she was referring—in his mind, he could recall quite a few instances where his behavior could have caused her harm.

Somehow, this wasn’t how she was expecting the scanner to react, and the more he spoke, the more she felt the irritation that still lingered in her start to ebb away.

Sighing, the combat android simply moved to scoot closer to him. Her hands moved to cup his face gently as she looked down into his eyes.

“...Nevermind. We’ll...talk about that  _ later. _ ”

Without waiting for an answer, she leaned in to kiss his lips softly before pulling back and moving her hands to reach back to where the hidden zipper was at her collar.

At her kiss, he felt tears fall from his eyes, rolling quickly down his cheeks. He pressed into her lips, his arms rising to hold about her back. He wanted, no, he  _ needed _ this closeness. He needed to know that he belonged to her, that what they had couldn’t be broken by the weight of the world below them. In this moment, 9S felt a desperation he’d never quite known, and it played through his hands and his lips.

Her fingertips caught the zipper, and she started to tug it down, which loosened the tight material of her top. Shifting her arms about, she pulled the material away from her body and over her head before tossing it aside. Her shoulders were bare now, the only thing covering her breasts being the white strapless leotard. 2B didn’t hesitate long before moving to the tie at her waist and loosening it before pulling her skirt away and adding it to the pile of discarded garments. 

Nines allowed himself to open his eyes to watch her undress, each removal of fabric encouraging him all the more, drawing him to want  _ more _ . Once she was in her leotard, he could feel his pulse begin to race as his eyes fixed on the breasts that were only barely covered.

_ [ Alert: Elevated vitals detected in Unit 9S. ] _

“...Pod, discontinue vital sign alerts until the next time we both exit this room,” he said, smiling slightly, though still unable to take his eyes off of 2B. She’d already given him so much, and judging by her own gaze, she wanted the same from him that he did from her. Shifting, he rose to his knees and gripped at the waistband of his underwear, sliding it down, his penis straining at the material until it was finally freed, full and erect, before he slipped it down past his ankles and off his feet. While he knew he could never ask 2B to reciprocate, the knowledge that she was about to made him giddy with anticipation.

“Pod, please do the same as Pod 153.” 

Her gaze only shifted away from the scanner for the briefest of moments.

_ [ Request acknowledged. ] _

Looking back to him, her gaze fixated on his penis before she started to move from her position on the bed to stand. Her hands moved to undo the small hooks at the back of her leotard, and once they were undone she tugged the form-fitting material down her body, leaving her in only her thigh high stockings. She paused a moment before pulling them down her legs, which left her completely bare. A small part of her started to feel self conscious, but looking back to 9S, she was reminded that she wasn’t alone in her vulnerability. A smile started to form on her lips as she reached for his hand, pulling him back to the bed and encouraging him to lay back.

The scanner drank in every detail of her form as she undressed, his eyes quite obviously wandering over her body. He’d seen all of it only a few days before, but she still enthralled him by her beauty. As she encouraged him to lay back, he did so without question, gazing up at her, his breath heavy with lust and anticipation. Her smile.  _ Her smile. _ She was so beautiful, and in that moment, there was nothing else in the entire universe that mattered to him.

Once he was on his back, she moved so she was on top of him, hips hovering over his. A hand reached back to trace up the length of his penis before starting to position it in a way that made it easier to force it to penetrate her as she eased down on top of him, her hips finally meeting his. Groaning softly as she felt him sheath himself within her, 2B simply stayed still, not daring to move as she revelled in the physical closeness she’d been longing for.

Nines gasped as she slid him inside, the pleasure washing over his form blanking his mind as the sensation wrapt his member and wracked his body. For this infinitesimal moment, he stared up at her, his eyes wide as he didn’t know what next to expect. From this position, there was only so much he could do. He reached for her hips, placing his hands there before raising them up her sides in a gentle caress that found her breasts, which he cupped, then squeezed. While he reveled in the closeness they now shared, he found himself wanting  _ more-- _ he just didn’t know  _ what _ .

Thankfully, no pods were required for input this time, and once she felt they were both wanting for more, she started to slide her hips back and forth, grinding against him at an even pace. Her hands had moved to rest, pressed flat against the bed on either side of him as she continued her movements, forcing him to penetrate her over and over. Her breaths were sharp, sucked in through parted lips, and as his hands fell from her breasts, they began to sway with her movements.

The friction from her movements was practiced, as though she’d made love before, and made love to  _ him _ before. To some, he imagined, this might be off-putting, but to him, it only served as further affirmation as she rocked her body against his, sliding him in and out, in and out, the pressure from her pelvis on his driving him mad. He stared up at her, moans beginning to escape his lips as he felt himself growing within her. Reaching up, he combed the hair from her face, managing a gentle smile until the next thrust contorted his expression with want and need.

“Aah — N-Nines —!” 

She could feel herself starting to grow warmer and tense, which only encouraged her to work harder at driving him in and out of her. Her expression started to tense as well, which portrayed her difficulty in trying to hold back, wanting to make sure that 9S was drawing near his end as well.

He was certainly growing towards something, though he knew not  _ what _ . Gazing up at her, he felt his heart flutter as she gasped his name.

“T...2B,” he managed, instinctively pressing his hips towards hers to match each of her own thrusts, the pressure within him growing. His eyes fell from her face to her breasts, rocking vigorously with each motion, her nipples barely grazing his chest as she worked.

“2B…!” His member continued to grow within her, and he could feel a certain tension building, together with that same want and need he’d been feeling. He reached up to trace her face for a moment before his hands found her breasts, the sensation of their soft tissue on his hands rocking back and forth encouraging him.

And then she knew she couldn’t hold back any longer, but his motions beneath her, grinding into each further penetration that drove them both wild, she knew he wasn’t far from the end. 

“Nines!” She cried out, gasping sharply, breathing ragged as she felt her her orgasm come to a head. Waves of pleasure surged through her as she continued to ride him, wanting him as deeply inside her as possible when he finished.

“...2B!” Nines nearly screamed her name as he pushed himself fully within her, gasping as the tension released all at once. His body trembled and he could feel a pulsing sensation from his penis as it ejected hot, thick semen deep within her body, again and again. His voice jumped two octaves as his eyes shut and he gasped, reveling in the untold pleasure of her continued motions, feeling every millimeter of the inside of her vagina vividly against his penis.

Pinching her eyes shut as she felt the surge of warmth within, she continued to grind against him, her vaginal walls caressing and squeezing every inch of his penis as he came. As she started to feel herself slowly come down from the high, 2B let herself lay atop of him, trying to catch her breath.

Nines’ arms came up about his lover, and he placed his lips on her cheek. He could feel the pleasure from his release persisting as latent waves of it washed over him, ejecting more semen within her as his body shuddered from the intensity of it.

Slowly, 2B shifted, causing his now flaccid penis to slip out of her. She could feel a mixture of their fluids beginning to drip out of her, but she hardly cared. Moving so that she laid beside him, she pressed close and lidded her eyes, tired by their love making.

“I...I love you, 2B,” he admitted quietly, before fearing then that he might have taken it a step too far.

_ Those three words. _

_ Can we truly understand them? _

_ I don’t know, Nines, but… _

The combat android felt her eyes open, tears, which seemed to come out of nowhere, beginning to stream from the corners of her eyes. Her silence after his admission might have been a little unsettling for him, but then she found her voice as a hand moved to brush fingertips across his cheek lightly before resting there.

“...I love you too, Nines.”

Rolling carefully, he raised a thumb to her cheek, brushing away the tears as a gentle smile warmed his lips. He could only imagine the previous Nines had said those exact same words under the exact same circumstance. That she’d lost him, and lost him entirely, could only mean that this entire situation bore out her heartbreak. But he also knew her emotions were prohibited, even if she felt them just as vividly as he felt his own.

“Thank you for showing me this part of you, 2B,” he said quietly, “thank you for being vulnerable with me. I promise I won’t betray that--not now, not ever.”

There was a strange feeling that stirred within her. She’d felt its fleeting presence before, but it died quickly, just as the scanner had, and by her own blade at that.

_ Is this the feeling that humans spoke of? _

_ Happiness? _

The thoughts lingered in her mind, and the feelings within her, prohibited or not, swelled — she thought for a moment that something within her might burst if she considered it for too long.

“9S,” She said after a moment, her voice soft.

“I…”

There was a great hesitation, and at first the combat android began to wonder if she’d already said too much by just entertaining the thought of the words she wanted to say.

“...You must promise me something.”

“Anything, 2B,” Nines answered, “you name it.”

The combat android’s expression became serious and almost somber.

“Promise me that no matter what, you’ll never try to hack into the Bunker’s server.”

She paused, eyes settling on him.

“I...can’t explain why, but please swear to me that you won’t.”

While it struck him as an odd and specific request, it seemed like an easy enough one to accommodate. Nines gave a single nod, smiling.

“I promise not to hack the Bunker’s server,” he said, bringing his hand up and combing the hair out of her face, “don’t need any other reason than you asking me, 2B.”

The fact that he did not question her struck her as odd, but she let it go and simply moved to wrap her arms tightly about his form and pull herself closer.

“...Thank you,” 2B said softly.

“You’re welcome,” he answered, returning her embrace with a contented sigh. Moments later, he felt himself beginning to yawn, and he released his hold on 2B so he could stretch.

“I figure that, if it’s important, you’ll tell me, someday,” his yawn marred the beginning of his words, “and if not, well, that’s okay, too. You wouldn’t have asked me if it wasn’t important, so I’ll trust you.”

_ Perhaps. But if that day ever comes, could… _

_ Could you forgive me..? _

2B shook the thoughts from her mind, trying instead to focus on what was before her. 

“We should rest for a bit.”

“Agreed,” Nines said with a smile, before planting his lips on hers once more for a moment, and returning to lie down. Together with 2B, he returned to his rest, reneging on his duties for  _ just _ a little while longer while he continued to catch up on the sleep he’d lost, lying comfortably at 2B’s side.

* * *

Hacking.

9S’ body sat in the server room of the Bunker, while his mind drifted through an endless series of dataspaces, each one more complex than the last. His target at present was one of the machines’ support servers that surrounded the European hub. If successful, he’d be able to ascertain the location of that hub with relative ease, which would be a tremendous boon to YoRHa and the humans on the moon.

The complexity of this infiltration operation was especially challenging. Since the operation during the Pearl Harbor Descent, the machines had adopted new security protocols to ensure that these support servers were only accessible under very specific conditions.

Conditions he was having trouble meeting.

His consciousness resided presently within the body of a machine on the surface,  _ just _ out of reach of its own awareness processes. He was watching,  _ waiting _ for the right moment, when the machine would be ordered to interface with the server. Of course they knew where this one  _ was _ , but it was more heavily fortified than the Pacific server had been. The machines had made sure of that. Getting to it physically would be near impossible, and it was set to wipe itself out at the first sign of any kind of breach.

So, subterfuge was the name of the game.

The machine began to move, and Nines felt his anxiety to act rising. His time with 2B had rubbed off on him, and on the Bunker, his body smiled. However, even the simple existence of his own willpower--even just for the  _ instant _ it had been there--set the machines off. All of the nearby machines’ eyes turned red, and moments later, Nines found himself collapsing on the counter of the terminal he was using.

“...dammit…” he breathed, panting, “...fifth time in a row.”

The scanner felt a hand resting at his back then.

“...fifth time in a row for  _ what? _ ”

He didn’t have to turn his head to recognize the combat android’s voice. His frustration melted away, and he smiled.

“Oh, just…” Nines sighed, turning to face her properly, “fifth time in a row that the machines caught me.”

Though it was a projection on his eyes by the visor he wore, he still took in 2B before him. After they’d made up and made love, Nines had managed to finish his report and deliver it to the Commander. He’d been chastised on its delay, but later praised for its quality. Then, life had more or less gone back to normal for the next week, with the exception that now, he and 2B had formalized their romance.

“Trying to find the European hub server is proving more difficult than I’d anticipated.”

Her hand had moved from his back since he’d turned to face her, and her arms moved to fold over her chest as she considered his work.

“I see… it must be challenging, then.” 

2B had no real experience in hacking — it wasn’t something combat models needed skills in, so the difficulty wasn’t something she could quantify in her mind. Still, it must have been a difficult one…

“Is there anything you can do differently, assuming you’ve been trying the same technique multiple times?” 

“If there is, I haven’t been able to think of it,” he said, frowning. “I’ve been trying to jump from machine to machine until I find one of the ones responsible for maintaining the support server, but that’s where it gets tricky. Any time I exert my will on them, even a little, all the nearby machines detect it and destroy the machine I’m in, sending my consciousness all the way back up here.”

Nines sighed, looking back to the terminal.

“I imagine that for me, stilling my mind is probably about as difficult as it is for you to still your body when you’re on a mission.”

“Hm… I suppose this wouldn’t be any easier if you were trying this closer to the actual location on earth?”

Not that she  _ wanted _ to put the scanner in danger, but if it would be more effective, she could always guard him while he worked.

“It might be,” he said, “but they’ve upped their guard since Pearl Harbor. These support servers are  _ extremely _ well-guarded, and if anyone tries to interface with them without pre-authorization, they’ll self destruct with a high-power EMP. It’s a really nasty system they’ve got, and it makes infiltration damn near impossible. Least risky way in is from up here, but even then, it’s...tough.”

Well  _ that _ sounded like a terrible idea.

“...I see,” She frowned lightly.

“Am I distracting you from your work?” 2B asked. Or perhaps the scanner needed a break from looking through the eyes of machines.

“Honestly, 2B,” he said, “I could  _ use _ the distraction, at this point. I’m not making any progress, so maybe it’ll help to take my mind off it.”

Sticking his arms in the air, he began to stretch, closing his eyes into something like a wince.

“I guess that’s fair.” 

Watching him stretch, she felt the strange urge to…

She moved a hand to poke at his side, which was exposed without his arm in the way, with an index finger.

His body moved before the shock registered, and Nines clapped his arms downward, catching 2B’s hands. Then the shock hit, the  _ violation _ , and he shuddered, feeling a strange sensation writhing up and down his sides from where she’d poked. All in all, it made the stiffness he was trying to work out  _ worse _ , and yet he couldn’t help but giggle and squeal, a noise the nearby 3S was likely unfamiliar with.

“...that was mean, 2B,” he said, looking up at her once his body had calmed down.

A tiny smirk crossed her lips, but she was quick to hide it.

“Mean? You were the one that said you could use a distraction,” She pointed out, tone sounding pretty serious considering the context.

The combat android gave a glance to 3S, who, after realizing she was looking at him, offered a smile to her.

“Let me know if you need any assistance with your maintenance, miss 2B,” He said in an overly friendly tone.

“That’s alright, 3S,” Nines intervened, “the Commander has assigned me to oversee 2B’s maintenance, so she’s well taken care of.” For once, he was glad of the visor he wore, or else 3S would have been able to  _ feel _ the glare that 9S was firing his way. Though his tone and lips were friendly, the anger he felt bore through his hidden eyes.

3S looked as if he were about to protest, but he could sense the piercing glare from the other scanner, so he closed his mouth and simply went back to his server maintenance duties.

“Come on, 2B,” he said, standing to his feet, “I think I need a break from this room for a bit.” Really, he just wanted to get 2B away from 3S.

“Alright.” 

Stepping aside to give him room to stand, she’d planned to simply follow him out of the room since she had no idea where he intended to have them go.

The walk from the server room to the rec lounge was thankfully a short one, and Nines felt himself sighing as he stepped in to find no one else there.  _ Good, _ he thought,  _ don’t really want to be around other androids, anyway _ . Moving to the drink stand, he began working on 2B’s tea.

“I know that after the incident with the Commander, I gained a bit of a reputation as a lecher, but...well, it feels like 3S deserves it more than me.”

Following behind him, she was also quietly relieved that they were alone. Operator 6O was often found in the rec lounge, but she wasn’t really in the mood to hear her overly perky voice — at least not at this moment. 

Moving to one of the tables, she pulled out a chair and sat in it so she was facing the scanner as he worked on her tea.

A little smile came across her lips as he spoke.

“...To be fair, he hadn’t been rummaging around in my room, you know.”

“...true enough,” Nines answered, pouring hot water over the tea bag, “but  _ you _ know that my intentions there weren’t actually anything weird.”

“I may have known that, Nines, but the Commander didn’t,” She said with some amusement.

Turning about, he set the tea down gently before her before returning to the stand to work on his own beverage.

“...sorry, he just...got under my skin with that comment of his is all.”

When he set her tea down and started to apologize, 2B moved from her chair to approach the counter. Her hands moved to rest at his shoulders and give them a gentle squeeze.

“It’s fine. Though...you know I wouldn’t  _ actually  _ seek another scanner for maintenance unless I had to, right?”

“I know,” he said quietly, his smile playing through his voice, before he craned his neck to kiss her fingers. “Just...I got a bit jealous, is all.”

Cocoa complete, he picked up the beverage and turned to face her.

“I’m sure you’d get a bit jealous if someone else started making passes at me.”

“Well…” She drew her hands back.

“If you remember, there was...that time you asked me if 6O was seeing anyone…”

2B reached for her tea and headed back to the table, not speaking any further of the situation that he’d likely remember. Setting her tea down on the table, she took her chair once again.

“Oh yeah,” he said quietly, sitting down opposite her, “that...was really stupid of me, in retrospect. For multiple reasons.” Reaching for her hand, Nines let out a sigh.

“I wasn’t making it easy though, I know…” She brushed her thumb over his fingertips.

“I’m glad nothing came of that, though,” he said, “if it had, I might not be with  _ you _ , now.”

The combat android felt herself smile at his words, and she squeezed his hand lightly. 

“True, though it’s possible you could have been happy with someone else.” She didn’t like to admit it, but she felt it was true enough. 9S had a thoughtfulness and kindness about him that she’d always admired, even if she chided him for his emotions. Slowly, she started to sip her tea.

“I don’t think I’d be as happy as I am now,” he answered, reaching for his drink, “and...I’m also glad that you were able to pick up with me where you and the last 9S left off. In a way, filling his shoes has actually been a very comfortable experience.”

2B found herself smiling at his words, but there was a distant sadness in her expression, and it deepened as she remembered her directive.

_ These moments. _

_ I should...just take them as they are. _

“Nines, once you’re done with your current project involving the European server, are…” She hesitated, trying to think of how to ask this without inciting too much curiosity on the scanner’s part, since it often got him into trouble.

“Has command assigned you anything else?”

“Not yet, though I imagine my next mission will become clear once we know where the European hub server is.”

A pause.

“I...kind of asked the Commander to keep me up here for a bit. After what happened in Japan, I don’t think I’m ready to go back down just yet.”

“I see,” She nodded once.

“That’s probably for the best.” 

Although the combat android was aware of her own next task, she did not voice it.

“I know that that might mean we’re separated for a bit,” he followed, letting out a quiet sigh, “but...well, we can write letters and try to coordinate our shore leave. If we make a point of backing up frequently, then...well, we’ve got nothing to worry about. As long as the Bunker servers are intact, we’re practically immortal.”

“I suppose that isn’t...incorrect,” She said after considering his words.

“But just the same, once you’re down on the surface again, with or without me, you should avoid combat as much as possible.” 

“I always do,” Nines said with a smile, “otherwise, how could I keep up my roguish good looks?” Sitting back, he struck a pose that he  _ knew _ was ridiculous, tucking his hand under his chin and looking off towards the window, out into space. In reality, he knew he’d been designed to have a very immature appearance by comparison to a number of other androids he’d encountered. While he didn’t know why the humans had made him this way, the fact that many viewed him as young or naïve  _ did _ bother him, whenever it came up.

2B couldn’t help but smirk even slightly, but it softened to a small smile as she rose to stand. Taking in her last bit of tea, she carried the cup and saucer back to the counter and placed them in the proper receptacle for cleaning. Looking back at the scanner, she allowed herself to admire him for a moment. His youthful appearance had never really struck her as odd or out of place, even though she’d met other non-YoRHa type androids that seemed to be designed to look more mature or more suited for physical labor. 

Heading back to join him at the table, she leaned in to press her lips lightly to his forehead before pulling away to look at him.

“I should prepare to head to the surface.”

“Going down so soon?” He asked, looking up to her as he rose as well. While he’d expected that this would happen eventually, Nines had  _ not _ anticipated it happening so soon, and he found himself having difficulty hiding his sadness.

“Yes. I was informed of a new assignment earlier before I found you at the terminal.”

Though she didn’t like the idea of being away from the scanner, she knew her feelings, no matter what they were, had to be put aside so she could carry out her mission. 

“Unfortunately, working remotely isn’t really an option for me.” 2B only smiled.

“Maybe if I’m not busy, I could hack into some nearby machines and provide support?” Nines found himself smiling. “Then I can help you without putting myself in harm’s way.”

“Maybe if you have the time and finish your  _ other _ work,” She said gently before making her way to the door.

“If you send me mail, I’ll try to respond when I can.”

“Okay, I’ll hold you to that,” he answered.

“Try and be careful down there, 2B. I love you.”

_ Three simple words… _

“...I love you too, Nines.” 

With that, the combat android stepped out of the rec lounge and disappeared into the curved hallway of the habitat ring.


	18. Data Archive 070

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on earth, which has been labeled as important in the memory spaces of both Units 9S and 2B. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate their emotional state upon reconstruction.

It had been weeks since Nines had seen 2B. Just one day after the Commander had sent her down to the surface, another reconnaissance mission had come up for him, and just like that, he was back on the surface. His goal this time ran parallel to the goal he’d had when hacking: try to gain access to one of the European Hub’s support servers to learn the location of the hub itself, so they could launch an offensive.

Of course, the scanner told himself, he would also be trying to see if he could gain direct access to the hub server. While there was no guarantee of what would happen if he did, direct access would open up a whole new world of possibilities for YoRHa and humanity with regards to their fight with the aliens and the machines.

Still, his deployment had begun several weeks prior, and thus far every foray into heavily-controlled territory had ended poorly. He’d managed to avoid combat, for the most part, but the machines’ surveillance systems had proven to be incredibly difficult to circumvent. Any time he thought he’d made it through, they’d just show up to prove him wrong, forcing his retreat.

The scanner sat at the remnants of a ski lodge high in the Alps, beside a very peculiar vending machine.

Honestly, it was a miracle the machines _ didn’t _ know that these vending machines were the communication hubs for YoRHa and the androids. If they were trying to make them inconspicuous, they’d failed by giving them all the exact same appearance. Still, they did _ not _ know, so Nines was free to sit and compose a message to 2B, the first since he’d left the station weeks before.

> _Hey 2B,_
> 
> _I know it’s been awhile. Sorry for not writing sooner; it’s been kinda hectic since I came to the surface. The operators came to the conclusion that my efforts might be more successful if I tried from the ground, so that’s what I’ve been doing._
> 
> _I’ve been careful to avoid any fighting, just like you said, and have been backing up my data before any incursion I try. Not that it’s come to it, but knowing I won’t lose all of my memories, including our memories, if I die allows me to work with a little more peace of mind._
> 
> _I really miss you. Please write when you can._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Nines_

There was no response for a few days, which may have been a little unnerving for the scanner, but a reply eventually _ did _ come.

> _9S,_
> 
> _I’m sorry I wasn’t able to respond sooner — the server connections here are tenuous at best with all of the machine interference._
> 
> _I’ve been doing my best to backup my data when I can too, but with the signal being poor it has been difficult._
> 
> _Thanks for thinking of me. I miss you, too._
> 
> _2B_

_ [ Mail notification received. ] _ Pod 153 chime the letter’s arrival, and Nines, having just returned from another unsuccessful outing, read 2B’s letter quickly.

“That’s just like you, 2B,” he said, smiling to himself, with a sigh, as he considered his response.

> _Hey 2B,_
> 
> _That’s alright. With how much the Commander’s been working us lately, I’m just glad that you’re finding time to respond at all. She’s such a slave driver, sometimes._
> 
> _Anyway, how’s your mission going? Mine is going pretty poorly. Despite my track record at being able to stay alive, I keep getting found out during my attempts to infiltrate into the machines’ territory, and having to start over from square one._
> 
> _Hope to hear from you soon!_
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _-Nines_

But no reply came — after a few days, and even up to a week later. 

* * *

In the middle of what had, very long ago, been a small village, 9S knelt in front of an ancient stone fountain that was long since defunct. Trees and brush had long since overgrown their primordial borders, leaving only the scarcest remnants of the roads that had once comprised this village. Most of the buildings had collapsed, though a few remained, with plants growing through openings in their walls and roofs. Through the dim sunlight, Nines had been able to spy around the base of the fountain what had looked like deliberate markings by the machine lifeforms.

_ [ Analysis: due to nearby electromagnetic interference, scanning capabilities for enemies is limited to five meters. Proposal: 9S should finish his survey and retreat to cover with haste. ] _

“Yeah, yeah,” Nines sighed at his Pod. It was the fifth time it had stated the exact same message, and he knew that it would continue to do so until he complied with its request. He knew Pods were incapable of emotion on the level that androids were, but somehow, its repeated requests made it seem nervous, which in turn made _ him _ nervous.

“Now, what are these scratches about?” They of course fully captured the scanner’s attention. He’d been here for close to fifteen minutes now, studying them, comparing them to all known written languages, looking for patterns.

Well, not quite. There was definitely _ a _ pattern, but he couldn’t make heads or tails of its minute deviations. The deliberate nature of the markings told him there was definite reason behind it, but if it was this complex, the machines had evolved to a level of cognitive ability they’d never witnessed before. And if that was the case, then it was likely that they’d been keeping tabs on his incursions into their territory, which meant.

“...it’s a trap.” He announced quietly, before standing up and reaching for his weapon.

_ [ Warning: multiple hostile enemies detected. Analysis: all escape routes are compromised. Proposal: Unit 9S must fight and secure an escape route to avoid as much combat as possible. ] _

“You don’t say,” he said, his eyes flitting around. Through the low lighting of the forest, between the ruins of ancient buildings and trees, he could count close to a hundred different machines of all shapes and sizes, and all of them were looking right at him.

“Pod, please begin making repeated attempts to backup my memory data to the Bunker. I don’t think I’m going to get out of this in one piece.”

_ [ Acknowledged. Note: due to nearby electromagnetic interference, the likelihood of securing enough bandwidth for a data transfer of this magnitude is 0.023% ] _

“Acknowledged,” he answered, “just keep trying!” And with that, he held his sword to his side and began to charge at what he judged to be the closest of the machines.

Watching this spectacle unfold was another android. Currently crouched on a branch, she observed the movements of an alarming number of machines. Curiously, they seemed to be converging. She tilted her head and climbed higher, leaping swiftly to another tree to get a better look.

She spied the other android, though she had difficulty making out enough detail to determine who it was, much less the model type, and narrowed her eyes. The machines were clearly gunning for this lone idiot, and she would use that to her advantage. She crept along the branch, carefully analyzing the attack waves and mulling over where and when to strike. 

After all, despite her more murderous inclinations toward the machines, she knew better than to jump right into the middle of this chaos without an advantage. A few minutes passed before she finally judged it appropriate to act, as the group was very intent on their incredibly distracting target, and she jumped.

She did not land in the middle of the swarm, of course. She touched down at the rear, kicking one unfortunate machine in the face while drawing her Type-4O sword. She didn’t wait to see if she was noticed, and moved immediately, swinging her sword in a rush from their backsides.

While 9S was certainly no battle or defense type, he did know his way around a sword, and having studied the machines’ attack patterns as much as he had, he was fairly capable on his own. The first few machines fell quickly to his blade as he danced around their attacks, before another came up behind him. It’s claxon sounded, and Nines instinctively dove forward, rolling on the ground and turning about. This was one of the larger units, standing nearly three meters tall, its eyes glowing red.

“Pod, lay down some cover fire while I try to hack in!”

_ [ Acknowledged. ] _ While Pod began firing its gatling gun at nearby enemies, the scanner let his consciousness duck away and slip into the machine’s data space. Orbs of gray and orange light danced past him as he demolished layer after layer of defense, until its core was exposed. He held no remorse as he demolished it and sent his consciousness back to the waking world, where only a moment had passed. The machine stumbled back into its brethren, before its core overheated and exploded, taking some dozen or so nearby machines with it.

It was then that he heard the sound of combat from elsewhere. To his knowledge, he was the only android out here, so who were they fighting?

Only a moment was afforded to him to look before another machine’s claxon alerted him to its attack, and he darted away from the sound, rolling on the soil-covered cobblestone and turning to face his next opponent.

A2 darted and weaved around the counter attacks of machines once they noticed her. Though most were still intent on reaching 9S, it became impossible to ignore the long haired pest ripping through the machines at the border of the charge. She took advantage of the opportunity afforded her by her surprise attack for as long as it lasted, but she soon made friends. A lot of friends.

Though her expression was mostly a mixture of passive disdain and anger, the sight of a larger model turning toward her was enough to draw a feral grin to her lips.

“That’s right, look at me when I’m killing you, you bastard,” she spat, hopping over a now legless machine and sheathing her short sword. As she landed, she smoothly withdrew her Type-4O Blade, swinging the massive weapon around and up just in time to block a solid blow from her tall new dance partner. She slid back a step or two and then lunged, swinging twice to close the gap quickly and send the greatsword colliding with the machine’s midsection with the force of her gathered momentum. 

She heard explosions as she worked. For a second or so, she wondered if the other android had succumbed or found success. She mused to herself that she’d find out eventually.

Combat waged on and the scanner managed to narrowly avoid more than a few attacks, felling some machines, ducking away from others, hacking into and detonating yet others. But the pressure they were applying to him was intense and endless. It had only been a few minutes, but already he could feel himself beginning to tire. Still, the sounds of combat elsewhere persisted, and he swore he’d heard someone yelling.

And from that direction, the pressure from the machines began to let up. Nines pressed the advantage, pushing forward through the crowd, cutting down a handful of smaller machines before ducking low and rolling before another of the taller machines. It pulled back to punch him, but a quick jaunt through its data banks and it collapsed, lifeless on the ground.

“Damn, no self-destruct on that one,” he said, before turning back to the crowd. Now he could see A2 clearly, her frantic fighting style mowing down machine after machine with brutal efficiency.

“Pod, I...don’t recognize that android,” he said quietly as he narrowly avoided another attack.

_ [ Analysis: … ] _

“Um, Pod?” Nines turned his attention towards an airborne enemy and hacked in, detonating its core and taking out four more machines with it.

_ [ Error: cannot connect to database on Bunker. Please move to an area with better reception. ] _

“Huh,” he mused quietly, before the ground shook near him, and a behemoth of a machine standing nearly ten meters tall set its sights on him.

“Oh _ shit!” _Swearing didn’t help him from a practical perspective, but it did help his morale as he leapt backwards just in time to avoid a blow that would have destroyed him, its massive fist leaving a substantial dent in the ground.

_ [ Analysis: hacking this unit may not be immediately effective. Proposal: run. ] _

Moments after the machine gave the ground a new face, a sparking body of a smaller machine goes hurtling through the air to crash into its back. That probably only made it mad, though, which was rather the point.

“Hey, you!” shouted A2, “Wanna try your luck with me instead?!” She swung her greatsword around and braced herself, though she did spare 9S a glance. It was a quick glance, but just enough to answer her idle question: Him. Again.

“Kid, stop gawking and do something useful!” she snapped as the machine charged at her. She deflected its blow with the blade of her sword, the vibrations rocking her briefly. She hopped backwards, crouched and lept, bringing the 4O blade up and over before dropping, leading with a downward chop.

“Right,” he said after a moment of watching her. Had...had she just called him a _ kid? _ He’d have to correct her— _ after _ they made it out of this. With the massive machine distracted, Nines allowed his consciousness to slip inside its data space. The network between the multiple machine heads on its body that allowed it to move as gracefully as it did was marvelously complex. Or he would have marveled at the complexity if it didn’t mean this hack was more complicated than he would have liked.

Dancing around orbs, he brought down tertiary, trinary, secondary, and primary defenses, only to have more spring up to replace the ones that were lost. They’d clearly beefed up the security apparatus inside these things since the last time he’d tried to hack one of them, and he mentally cursed his luck. Completely destroying the machine was out of the question. Disabling it, on the other hand, might work.

The scanner glanced around the data space he was in, or rather its virtual representation. While the primary core was proving unapproachable, the secondary cores that facilitated its arms, legs, and cannons were all much more exposed. That would have to do, with how little time there was left, and he targeted one of the arms, causing the head that controlled it to short out as he returned to the living world. He watched as its arm, which it had been preparing to wind up for a punch with, went limp, and slowly swung back down to a resting position at its side.

“How’s that?!” He asked the other android, smirking before turning to face the machines he just _ knew _ were sneaking up behind him.

Thanks to the efforts of 9S, the larger machine never got a chance to swat her out of the sky. That suited A2 just fine, who took advantage of the brute’s sudden loss of motor functions to complete the arc of her swing and cleave the big lug in half. Her hair settled around her as she rose from a crouch, slamming the end of the sword in the ground. She drew her smaller blade as the larger one de-materialized and appear sheathed in a hover at her back.

“Helpful,” A2 replied, “But we’re not out of this yet. Keep moving.” 

Taking her own advice, she charged back into the fray, swinging and slicing at any machine that looks like it needs to be cut down to size; namely, all of them. She took down a small group directly in front of her easily enough, only to be piled on by a second group. She snarled and blasted them back with a series of swings and kicks, the final one standing losing its head via heel to the sphere. Said head hurtled back, bouncing off of a trio of nearby machines. The gesture didn’t really hurt them, but it gave A2 a great deal of satisfaction, which was practically the same thing.

9S was seemingly forgotten as she charged the next group, completely losing herself in wanton slaughter. Not that he minded taking the back seat to this battle.

The pair fought together for close to an hour, A2 rushing from machine to machine and dispatching them with greater form and grace than what Nines had come to associate with 2B. She was...different. Her fighting style was more brutal, while still maintaining the refinement of a YoRHa android. That she was able to move through the machines so effortlessly was a huge boon, allowing the scanner to focus his hacking on the larger machines in their vicinity.

Towards the end of the hour, it became clear to the machines that they were suffering unacceptable losses. Piles of dead bodies littered what remained of the town square amongst the trees, the fountain long since annihilated by a wayward strike from one of the massive machines.

As the battle wore on, even A2 began to feel the effects of fatigue, but she wasn’t about to let it show. As what remained of the machines started their retreat, she pressed the advantage. She was so intent on doling out punishment, however, that one of the crafty flyer units got around behind her and opened fire. She heard the shots and whirled, just in time to take multiple energy blasts to her already tiring body. Irritated, she leapt up at the machine. She just managed to reach its altitude and grabbed hold of its head. She shifted her weight and shoved it against its controls, sending the craft spiraling down to the ground below. She rolled away from the explosion, but remained in a crouch for a few seconds longer than she liked.

Just as A2 was beginning to feel the pressure of having been in combat for so long, Nines could feel the fatigue beginning to wear on him, but eventually, the machines began to retreat, and 9S and A2 did as much as they could to punish them for that decision, before finally being left alone.

Nines collapsed on the forest floor, letting out a sigh.

“Man, if you hadn’t come along, I’d have been done for,” he said, looking up at the attacker, “thank you.”

She rose just before 9S approached her and she looked down at him with a blank expression. She flicked her gaze to the left and right before shrugging at him.

“Whatever,” she replied, flicking her hair over her shoulder and turning to leave.

Then she stumbled. “Damnit,” she hissed, glaring at her leg.

Seeing her stumble, Nines jumped up and ran forward.

“Pod, get me some staunching gel and a logic vaccine,” he said, before approaching her.

_ [ Acknowledged. ] _

“Let me help you with a field repair - it’s the least I can do after how you helped me.”

_ Great _, A2 thought to herself when she heard the resident boy scout trot over. She wanted to swat him away. She really did. Deep down, however, she knew that stumbling away from her without any materials or reliable ways to repair herself would be foolish. It wouldn’t have been the first time, granted, but there was help - right there. Free, simple help. All she had to do was endure the chatterbox known as 9S.

She has done so on more than one occasion. What’s another time?

A2 grimaced, clenched her fist and then relaxed with a heavy sigh.

“Fine,” she snapped, mostly to herself, hands thrown up in the air in mock exasperation, “Do whatever you want.” She turned, folded her arms and sat down on the ground, looking away.

_ Even grumpier than 2B _, he mused, before sitting down beside her and focusing his attention on her leg.

“I can do a patch job,” Nines began as he looked at it, “but you’ll really want to see about it getting it serviced by a maintenance android, or else replaced.”

The logic vaccine was something to be taken orally, he knew, so he handed it to A2 to administer to herself. Taking out the salve of staunching gel, he applied it to the wound. There was no skin left on this part of her leg, which would make the repair easier, but also leave her more exposed in the long term. _ She’s really been through hell, _ he thought.

“I’ll get right on that,” replied A2 without looking at him. 9S might take her remark at face value, but he might detect the sarcasm in her tone mixed in with the apathy. When he offered her the vaccine, she stared at it, then him, then it again. She knew what it was, and while she had somehow spent all this time among the machines without getting infected, this was the first time in awhile that she had overdone it to the point of getting careless. 

She sighed again, weighed throwing it back at him, got over it, weighed the possibility again, then finally took the damn thing. She swallowed, said, “You’re going to have to trust that I took that, because you’re not getting near my face.”

Her arms folded again, and she resumed her grumpy gargoyle posture while leaving her legs exposed for 9S to work on. She wouldn’t kick him at any point. Probably.

Quickly and carefully, Nines worked at the field repair to A2’s legs. Without his precision tools from the Bunker, it was slightly more difficult, but he was able to do a passable job, reconnecting the motor and sensory circuits with enough ease to where she’d be able to move and feel without any major pain.

“There,” he said once it was complete, before looking up to the android, “all done.” It was then that he saw A2’s face—2B’s face. While in his mind he’d known that YoRHa had tended to reuse components like face and body molds to cut down on production costs, it was the first time he’d ever encountered another android whose face he already knew. And so he stared for a moment, curious, but unnerved at the same time.

A2 perked up slightly when 9S said the magic words - _ I’m done _ \- and tilted her head to regard his handiwork. She raised an eyebrow slowly, but did not otherwise remark. She reached a hand down carefully, gingerly feeling at her leg. She frowned, but it did not appear to be an angry expression, just focused. 

“Thanks, kid,” she said after an uncomfortable string of seconds, made all the more uncomfortable by 9S’ staring, “But I already said you’re not getting near my face.”

She moved to stand, glaring down at him, “So quit gaping at me and get out of here.”

Though 9S clearly did not know her, again, she definitely knew him. As such, she guaranteed he wouldn’t just leave because she asked.

“S-sorry,” Nines apologized quickly, looking away and blushing. “You just...you look a lot like my girlfriend. I knew YoRHa sometimes reuses body features to save on costs, but I’ve...never seen someone with the same face before.”

Rising to his feet, then, he stretched and shook out the embarrassment.

“How do your legs feel?”

_ Girlfriend _?

A2 stared at 9S in silence as she processed that particular bit of information. Based on what he said, that could only refer to one person. Deep down, the irony made her feel somewhat sick, but she maintained a straight face. 

“Fine,” she replied curtly, dodging the girlfriend topic entirely for now, “And I take it you’re not going to make yourself scarce like I asked.” 

She turned away from him, folding her arms. Curiously, though she could just walk away instead of relying on 9S to do it, she didn’t move. 

“Well, neither are you,” he said simply. For a moment, he allowed himself to take in her condition. She was missing several large sections of her skin, and what was there was tattered, torn, and dirty. Her hair was long, flowing down past her waist, thick and matted with oil and grease.

“You’ve been fighting for a long time,” Nines continued, “I just...I really want to see if we can bring you home. Pod can’t contact the Bunker here, but, well, I guess I’d really like to ask my operator to ask the Commander if we could potentially bring you back.”

_ Stupid, naive… _

A2 closed her eyes and sighed, continuing to stand there with her back to 9S. The grip on her arms tightened as she wrestled with herself over something unspoken. She shook her head and slowly looked over her shoulder as her eyes opened. She peered at the scanner through her overgrown bangs.

“Your girlfriend,” A2 began, her tone cold, “2B, right?”

She didn’t wait for him to confirm.

“You know… that’s not her real name, right? That she’s only with you so that she can stay close to you,” A2 explained, her torso pivoting so that she could look at him better, “So that when the order comes, she can eliminate you.”

She unfolded her arms and flicked her hair back, her hand going to her hip instead, “So stop with this nonsense about bringing me back. Worry about yourself, 9S.”

“What?” No, that’s...that was impossible. There was no way 2B would lie about that.’

Or wasn’t there?

Their entire organization was built on secrecy. They were an elite task force, but...some of the other androids he’d encountered had been incredibly strong-willed. If...if anyone defected…

“How could you know something like that?” He asked. “How do you know my name?!”

“You haven’t figured it out yet?” A2 asked, her expression almost one of amusement. Almost.

“We’ve met before, but you don’t remember that, do you? You never do. None of you do. Look, I don’t care if you believe me or not, kid. You helped me, so I’m doing you a favor,” she continued before turning away again, “But if you just have to know the truth, ask her yourself. You could try using her real name, after all: 2E. Number 2, type E.”

“But if you can’t face that, you could try the Commander,” she smiled bitterly, “I’m sure she’d never lie to you, right?” 

She lazily waved a hand as she started to walk away.

There was no way she was telling the truth, right? So then...why did it make the pieces start to fit? Why did 2B being 2E feel so much more accurate? It explained how her demeanor was different than the other battle types, who were often loud, boisterous, and opinionated, compared to her much more composed nature.

Ask 2B? Ask the Commander? How could he?

But...who was she?

“W-wait!” He called after her, but she was already gone.

* * *

Another week had passed. 9S stood before the same terminal he’d been using to contact 2B all this time. After the initial shock of A2’s words, he’d been stunned. Pod 153 had tried to admonish him that he shouldn’t heed the words of a rogue android, but somehow, he couldn’t shake what he’d heard.

“2...E…” he muttered to himself quietly, taking care to ensure that his Pod couldn’t hear him. It was likely that it already knew what he was thinking. The pods were inconvenient, if he wanted to do any snooping.

2B had made him promise not to hack the Bunker’s server. Why? Why couldn’t he? Why _ shouldn’t _he?

There was only one answer. There was information there that she didn’t want him to know; or else, there was information there that _ someone _ didn’t want him to know.

That someone had had him killed.

Worse, they’d made 2B do it.

That was the only answer that fit with A2’s narrative. That was why she’d practically begged him not to hack the server.

She didn’t want to kill him again.

“Oh, 2B…” he muttered, tears flowing down his face.

Before him, the terminal to write her a letter was open, but the page was fully blank. He’d been staring at it for nearly five minutes, unable to do more than stare. He wished she was there. He wished he’d never see her again. He wished they could run away together. Why did this hurt so much?

Sinking to his knees, he let himself begin to cry.

_ [ Mail notification received. ] _Pod 153 chimed almost cheerfully in contrast to the scanner’s crying.

Idly, Nines opened the interface and navigated to the new letter he’d received.

> _Dear Nines,_
> 
> _By the time this message reaches you, I’ll hopefully be on my way to your location. _
> 
> _There was a period of about 72 hours where my squadron lost all communication from the Bunker — all due to machine interference. There were heavy losses on our end, but we managed to accomplish the mission anyway._
> 
> _Command has assigned me to meet up with you so I can assist in your efforts in Europe._
> 
> _See you soon._
> 
> _2B_

“Coming here soon, huh?” He asked quietly, reading the letter through once more. “That must’ve been hard for you.” There was more than one meaning in his expression, and he knew it. Frowning, he closed the interface and moved to stand. He never quite knew it was possible to feel this level of anxiety about something that, days before, he would have only greeted with joy.

He needed to ask 2B. Any number of possibilities played through his mind, with the most extreme among them being her killing him then and there.

The day pressed on, and it wasn’t until the late afternoon that the combat android would find herself walking to the abandoned ski lodge.

Following the dot Pod 042 had placed on the map of her HUD, 2B entered the crumbling building just as a gentle snow of white powder started to fall. Even though there had been no warning of machine lifeforms nearby, she stepped cautiously and quietly, making her way to the terminal.

Snow began to blanket the roof, and even parts of the interior of the building where the roof had long caved in. Some of it dusted her hair and the dark material of her uniform. Finally, she found herself at a metal door, which she opened quietly.

“...Nines?”

The scanner had moved from his earlier kneeling position, and was instead now seated beside the access terminal. His head rested against the device, and if he’d noticed the android’s approach, he seemed none the wiser. This was, in all likelihood, because he was sound asleep.

When there was no response, she opened the door slowly, trying to keep it from creaking too much. Stepping into the room, she made her way around the mess of debris and sea of cables and cords that were strewn about, to the access terminal. The sight of the scanner’s form resting against the terminal made her smile, though it also made her question how much proper sleep he’d been getting.

Moving closer to him, she was careful in her footsteps to not startle him by that alone. Positioning herself so she was kneeling in front of him, she leaned in and used a hand to brush some of the scanner’s hair away.

Nines inhaled as her hand touched his forehead, and his eyes flitted open behind his visor.

“Oh, hey 2B,” he said, a natural smile crossing his lips. While he was definitely anxious about...well, a _ lot _ of things, seeing her felt like finding peace in the midst of the storm. Bringing his hand up, he mirrored her motion with his own, moving to brush the hair from on front of her visor.

2B could feel herself smile even more when he awoke. Letting her hand move to brush its fingertips gently over his cheek, she let it fall away and drew it back to her lap. She found herself leaning into his touch and it was at that moment she realized how much she’d longed just to be near him - _ her _ scanner.

“I hope this isn’t how you’ve been sleeping all this time you’ve been in Europe,” She said after a moment.

“No, I’ve usually been a bit more comfortable. I managed to fashion something like a mattress from fallen foliage in one of the other rooms—I just fell asleep in here because I figured it’d be where you’d look for me.”

“I see… I guess that’s fair.” Quietly, she was glad for this, though considering the times she’d found him asleep at his desk, she wouldn’t have been surprised otherwise.

He wanted to see her eyes. Tracing with his fingers, he found the material of her blindfold, and moved around to the back of her head to loosen the knot there and remove it.

“Been too long,” Nines said simply.

Though she was always hesitant to remove her blindfold, the feeling of someone else doing it was almost alien, but this was 9S. Her eyes shifted to him, and she leaned in closer, intent on reciprocating the action. Hands moved and found the knot barely hidden beneath his hair, and she undid it carefully before pulling the material away from his face. 

2B allowed herself to admire his smile and the softness in his features for a moment before leaning in and pressing her lips to his.

Her kiss was warm and inviting, and for the briefest of moments, he felt the anxiety that had been plaguing him wash away. But then the moment passed, and he was left wanting more. Sitting up, then, he pressed into her kiss and brought his hand up to her breast, squeezing while the other began to move for the bow of her skirt. This...was not going according to plan, but he didn’t care. He _ needed _ this.

The touch of his hand caused her to partially turn her head to gasp in a soft moan, but she soon forced her lips back against his while pressing into his hand. 2B hand moved to guide his to the bow of her skirt, and she felt a desperation being stirred as the heat of the moment wore on. 

It was almost violent, how he tore at the bow that she wore, releasing the skirt to fall down her legs without any ceremony. Quickly, then, he moved to the zipper at her shoulder, loosening her top before pulling it off over her head to reveal the leotard she wore beneath. Nines rose to his feet, then, as he moved around her and began working at the clasps, quitting the last of her most essential garments before leaving her fully exposed. A moment later, he pushed gently forward on her back, aiming her to bend over before him, giving her the terminal box to use to brace herself as he quickly unfastened his belt, and slid his own pants off.

“..9S?” Though she said his name in an aroused tone, there was an uncertainty that was apparent in it as he so quickly disrobed her and then bent her forward. Her hands grasped onto the edges of the terminal box, and she didn’t have to try and look over her shoulder to know what he was about to do.

It hadn’t taken much for him to get hard this time, and perhaps he was being a little bit too forceful with 2B. But...he needed to be close. He needed her to want him the same way he wanted her and so he pressed his head against her labia, pressing in ever so slightly, enduring the discomfort before pulling out and pushing in to try again and again and again, until he was fully sheathed inside her.

She cried out sharply as he forced himself to penetrate her. There was a roughness in his movements that she hadn’t anticipated, however a quiet part of her realized she actually _ enjoyed _ that roughness, even if it was almost uncharacteristic of the scanner.

Just as quickly as the scanner had pushed himself inside, he pulled out, before thrusting in again in a long stroke, until he was fully sheathed once more. He gasped, reveling as her moisture bathed his penis.

Out, and then right back in.

Out, and back in.

Out, back in.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Over and over he repeated this motion, each time feeling waves of pleasure washing over him. Still, he needed to be faster, so he paused, leaning over her back.

2B pinched her eyes shut, gasping through parted lips with each further thrust and withdrawal. From this position, with her hands grasping tightly onto the edge of the terminal, his motions were almost _ painful _, yet still, she didn’t want him to stop, and even pressed her hips back against him, but then he stopped, and she could feel the material from his coat lightly tickling over her back.

“Give me your hands, 2B,” he said as he paused the motions, his jacket the only thing still between himself and 2B.

“...W-what?” 

But then how could she steady herself if she moved her arms backwards so he could take her hands? What was he even suggesting..?

“Just trust me,” Nines answered, his voice darker, more sinister than 2B had ever heard—at least from _ this _ 9S. The scanner himself didn’t quite know what was coming over him, but in his mind, he needed the closeness; he needed _ control _ . If A2 was right, then 2B was just going to kill him, right? How could she do that? No, he needed to know she was _ his _, and his alone. If just that, he could live—and die—for her.

After hearing his words, the combat android hesitated for a few moments before she shifted slightly, trying to posture herself in such a way that she didn’t feel like she’d fall forward without being able to steady herself with her hands. There was a slight uneasiness she felt, but it did not show in her expression. Her arms moved back behind her to allow him to take them.

Almost forcibly, Nines seized her wrists, pulling her arms taught, almost to the point of discomfort as he stood himself back upright. Balancing her against himself, he pulled at 2B’s arms to control her form, keeping her bent over stiffly as he began to thrust himself in more and more powerfully. It was uncomfortable for her, he knew, but he also knew that she’d bear it.

For him.

2B cried out a throaty moan when he started to penetrate her and withdraw all over again. Her shoulders tensed at the feeling — why was he being so rough? His motions did feel good, but they also hurt, especially with how he was holding her in place and how deeply he was able to force himself within her. As she started to become more used to his rhythm, she found herself trying to press her hips back against each motion, each withdrawal leaving her more wanting than the last.

More.

He needed _ more _.

9S found himself pausing in his motions, just shy of when he was going to begin to approach his release. Glancing down to the ground, he saw his blindfold there, having been discarded some minutes before. Moving carefully, he pulled both of her wrists together behind her back and shifted them to one hand, before pulling himself out. Before she could protest, he’d reached for the blindfold and was behind her once more, tying it firmly about her wrists and binding her.

“Tell me what you want,” he commanded, positioning his penis at her slick labia once more.

Her eyes had been tightly shut, breaths being sucked in through parted lips as she panted, trying to catch her breath, but when he stopped she started to almost whine. Was he not going to..? Opening her eyes, she started to turn her head to see what he was doing, but then she felt her wrists being bound and then him withdraw completely from her.

“You...you _ know _ what I want,” 2B said quietly, though the desperation could be heard in her tone.

“Say it!” Nines’ voice rose as he gripped her wrists and elevated her arms, forcing her to bend over more as the joints strained against one another.

“Nrgh!” The scanner’s pulling at her arms caught her by surprise, and she nearly lost her balance, but managed to steady herself.

“I...I want you to finish, inside me — “ 

Before she could finish her sentence, 9S rammed himself within her as hard as he could. It was slightly uncomfortable, but it also felt _ good _, and he kept her arms slightly elevated as he resumed his pace, thrusting hard and fast against her. The slapping of his lower abdomen against her ass resounded through the room, and he could feel himself building once more towards his end.

“N-Nines!”

A moan was forced out of her as he started to pound her again, and as much as she wanted to press her hips tightly against his to give him more depth, his movements were so hard and fast she found she could barely move.

_ “You’re mine.” _ He said in a low, raspy voice, before thrusting hard once more and ejecting his semen strongly within her, again, and again, and again, and again. The pleasure from the release was powerful, but more than that was the pleasure from seeing her before him, bent to his will.

2B almost thought she’d heard him incorrectly, but there it was imprinted in her mind. As he coated her depths with his hot ejaculate, she felt herself tense, trying to grasp onto his penis tightly as she felt her own release begin. Her mind started to blank as the euphoria washed over her, and for the moment she’d forgotten how strange he’d been acting.

_ This is wrong. _

The thought hit him almost immediately, and his eyes went wide, following up her back to her arms, to the binding he’d placed there. He felt himself grow pale, and stepped back, pulling himself out of her as the meager binding fell from 2B’s wrists.

_ What…have I done? Was...was this really me? _

When he pulled back away from her, the combat android found herself startled as she started to remember just where they were and what had occurred. She’d been relying on him to hold her up, and without him there she stumbled forward, face first towards the few feet of space between where they stood and the terminal. 2B’s knees hit the ground, and she managed (just barely) to catch herself with her forearms.

The sound of 2B crumpling over brought Nines back to the present, and he rushed forward, his face white as he knelt beside her, not caring how much of their fluids now stained the floor. Concern wrapped his expression, and he felt his stomach sinking. 

What just happened?

“2B, I...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...to drop you like that. Are you okay?”

“I...it’s...it’s fine, Nines.”

Her gaze was pinned to space between her arms, staring at the floor. Slowly, she began to right herself, grunting quietly as she repositioned herself so that she she sat back, legs tucked beneath her knees. Looking to him then, she had a tired and almost weary look about her.

Nines took a seat beside her and leaned his head against her shoulder. He sighed with a heavier breath than could be expected of one who’d just finished having sex, and not at all relieved.

“I’m...glad you’re here, 2B,” he said weakly, pinching his eyes shut, “I missed you so much.”

Something inside her sighed with relief once it seemed like the 9S she knew and loved had returned. 2B brought up a hand to brush away the hair from his face. Managing a smile, she leaned in to kiss him lightly on the forehand before pulling away — since they were in contested territory, being mostly naked left her feeling vulnerable. Moving to stand, she started to collect her garments, which had been tossed about. With her back to him, she began to dress.

“...I missed you too. I’m sorry I couldn’t write very much.”

“That’s alright,” he answered. For a moment, he watched her begin to redress, before taking the hint that he should do the same.

“I…was ambushed a week ago on a reconnaissance mission. The machines wisened up to my usual forays and laid a trap for me, so things have been kinda busy here, too.”

Though her back was still facing him, she paused in pulling the material of her skirt about her hips, eyes widening.

“But...you were able to defend yourself?” 2B asked. She almost felt like it was a stupid question since obviously the had if he was here with her now. Her hands moved to tie the bow about her hips. She was nearly dressed now, with only her gloves and headband left.

“I...I was actually saved by a rogue YoRHa android, with your same face,” he answered, “she...had some interesting things to say.” Nines could feel his pulse racing as he knew he was approaching a dangerous, even fatal topic. Would she kill him just because he knew?

“...What?”

2B stared at him, quite obviously puzzled by his words. 

“Well...a lot of units have similar or even, the same face,” She said quietly, though she’d never known any others with her’s. Averting her gaze from him to pull on her gloves, she was quiet with thought, wondering what his rogue unit could possibly be. Hands moved to place her headband so that it was nested in her hair.

_ [ There is only one known rogue YoRHa unit reported to be within this general area — YoRHa type A, number 2. ] _Pod 042 answered to the lingering question in 2B’s mind.

“She...said that you were only with me so you could kill me, that you were an E-type, and that you’d killed me before. I...I wanted to disbelieve her, but she...she knew who I _ was _, 2B.”

Nines paused, looking to her once more. His artificial heart raced within him, and he could feel his anxiety beginning to spike.

The more the scanner spoke, the more she could feel her own heart beginning to race and her muscles beginning to tense. Her gaze had shifted away and to the floor while her fingers curled into tight fists - she could feel herself beginning to shake.

_ This… _

_ No… _

_ How..? Just who is this A2? _

_ [ Alert: Be aware that the following transmission is classified Privilege level 5 — ] _

_ [> 2B, this is the Commander. As you know, your directive has not changed. Your orders are to dispatch YoRHa unit 9S immediately. <] _

“.......Understood,” The combat android finally answered, but her voice threatened to quiver.

_ [> Right then. Please report back to me once you have accomplished your mission. <] _

The transmission ended abruptly there, and 2B just stood there, eyes still fixated on the ground. Her hair had shifted to shield her eyes and much of her expression by this point, so whatever face she was making would be obscured from the scanner’s view.

_ ‘Understood?’ _ Nines mulled the word over in his mind, combined with how vulnerable 2B had just become.

“...A2 was right then, wasn’t she?” He asked quietly, looking up to her. “You...you were just ordered to kill me, weren’t you?”

Somehow, the scanner knew the answer, but also knew that 2B—no, 2_ E _ would at least let him speak his piece before removing him from among the living.

“I...I really did love you, 2E,” he whispered, “please know that.”

_ ‘Did.’ As in...past-tense. _

The combat android found herself holding onto every word of his, though she dared not look at him - not yet.

As her will to fight was stirred, the two swords she used materialized at her back. Still, her gaze did not raise to meet him.

What the scanner couldn’t see was the tension in her expression - the creases about her forehead and how she forced herself to quietly breathe through her mouth in order to hold back a cry that desperately wanted to be heard. Her eyes were pinched shut, causing the tears she’d been holding back to leak from them and stream down her cheeks.

But regardless of how she felt, she knew...she always _ knew _…

_ This same cycle, over and over… _

Slowly, she found herself moving towards the scanner, only the sounds of her footsteps being heard.

Once she was perhaps a meter from him, she slowly lifted her head, eyes still tightly shut. At this point, she knew he could see every aspect of her expression. Nothing was hidden as she slowly opened her eyes to face him.

“...that’s why you asked me not to hack into the Bunker’s server, isn’t it?” He asked quietly, tears beginning to stream down his face. “The previous 9S, he...he did that, and then…”

As he spoke, more tears started to leak from her eyes. 2B couldn’t find the words or strength to speak, but she didn’t have to.

Not caring for his safety—and knowing there was no way he could win even if he did care for it—he rose and moved towards 2E, aiming to hold her in his arms.

The feeling of his warmth all around her caught her off guard, and her eyes widened. Her heart threatened to leap through her chest then, and slowly she found the strength to reach a hand up to grasp onto one of the arms that was pulled so tightly around her.

“That must have been so hard for you, 2E,” he breathed into her ear, “I...I can’t imagine.”

_ Nines, I — _

2B pinched her eyes shut and buried her face until his shoulder. Gasping, somehow managing to hold back a desperate cry, her tears began to wet the material of his coat.

“I believe you,” he added, “you said you love me and I believe you, and…that’s what makes this so hard.” He could feel her shaking, and he pinched his eyes shut, backing away from her. Slowly, he brought her hand up to the hilt of her weapon, aiding her to grip it behind her back, before he stepped back and closed his eyes.

“Just...please don’t let me suffer. I love you.”

And as he released her, she felt his warmth leave her, as if his life had already faded before her at her own hands. She could feel the hilt of Virtuous Contract in her grasp and she curled her fingers more tightly about it. Her eyes opened again to face him, and that’s when she realized he truly had no intention of doing anything other than letting her kill him.

But as she moved to raise the tip of her blade so that it faced him, she managed to force a smile through teary eyes.

“...Nines, I — “

She sighed, wanting to be able to articulate her thoughts before it was all over.

“...I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from this fate. I… I keep trying, but I just can’t seem to — “

A cry escaped from her then, and she stiffened, willing herself to hold back the flood of emotion so she could at least finish.

“...Every time, I’ve told myself not to get attached, but…”

“I fall in love with you each and every time…”

2B gasped again, and forced the best smile she could muster, her heart swelling from love and anguish all at once.

“Thank you for — ...for _ everything. _”

Before the scanner could react, she turned the tip of her sword away from him and back towards herself in a swift motion so that it penetrated all the way through her body just below the level of her sternum. Blood began to spurt and spread rapidly from around the edges of her blade, and the scanner’s face started to become hazy in her view as she felt herself stumble forward, her body hitting the floor without any strength to try and catch herself. 

Nines felt himself wince at her words, but then...there was a different sound. Sword pierced flesh and he could hear her struggling to hold back her own cry of pain.

“2B?!” His eyes opened and he just stared at the scene before him, the white sword piercing through her body, and the pool of blood that was beginning to form around her.

“Pod, get me staunching gel, _ NOW!” _ Nines screamed as he ran towards 2B—who cared, now, if she was actually 2E?—and knelt by her face.

_ [ Negative: Unit 2B’s vital signs are decaying too quickly for field repair to be successful. ] _

“Dammit!” He screamed, his voice breaking as he picked her up into his arms.

“You dummy,” he admonished gently, his hands shaking with his voice, “I...I asked you not to let me suffer. How…how am I supposed to live in a world where you don’t?” Tears fell from his eyes liberally, landing on her face as a thin trail of blood began to pour from the corner of her lips. She was so cold. He felt himself slipping as he looked down at her, rocking back and forth and cradling her as best as he could.

Her consciousness had started to fade, but somehow she managed to grasp onto someone, something — the scanner’s voice and the warmth from his body as he held her.

“Oh…Nines,” 2B felt herself start to smile weakly as she tried to focus on the shape of his face and the color of his eyes.

“...I...I’m sorry. I didn’t think… think that way.”

She coughed, her body tensing in his arms as she struggled to breathe.

“...It’s… I’m selfish. The last...thing I wanted to see…”

“...was your face.”

Her hand reached up then, the white of her glove stained with blood and oil. Fingertips brushed his cheek lightly, and her smile brightened as much as it could before her hand fell away and the light left her eyes.

_ [ Black box signal offline. Unit 2B confirmed deceased. ] _

Pod 153’s voice echoed through the room as Nines sat, still cradling the body of his lover. Another moment passed before he cried out, his voice echoing loudly through the entire building, and likely through the mountains where this abandoned lodge had been made. He didn’t care about whether or not he’d just alerted the machines to his presence.

He didn’t care about _ anything _.

The scanner screamed until his vocal chords malfunctioned, and sat, crying over her corpse until his tears ran dry. He knew he had no heart, but the sinking sensation in his stomach was just as strong as if he did. Life, it seemed, had become his enemy.

There was no joy anymore.

There was no _ light _ anymore.

2B was gone. Without her, none of it mattered. Not the war. Not the machines. Not A2. Not the Commander. Not the Bunker. None of it.

His mind played through all of the things they’d been through, and how for a few fleeting moments, he’d been able to know happiness with her. Those moments had made his life worth living, but now? Now that he had tasted that joy, and knew that he would never taste it again?

There was nothing.

“What do I do, Pod?” He asked quietly, knowing that both Pod 042 and Pod 153 were in his vicinity.

_ [ Analysis: Unit 2E was ordered to destroy Unit 9S due to information obtained, and for the thought processes leading to the discovery of said information. Proposal: Unit 9S should submit himself for decommissioning and destruction. ] _

“Easy for you to say,” he retorted quietly to Pod 153, “will...is there any chance that I’ll see 2B again? That we can have what we had?”

_ [ Unknown, ] _ Pod 042 was the one to respond this time, _ [ however, if Unit 9S is not destroyed and does not submit himself for decommissioning, it is highly likely that Unit 2E will be deployed to destroy him, again. ] _

And there was the answer. If he lived, he’d get to see 2B again. But he might have to watch her die, again. Looking down, he craned his neck to kiss the long-cold forehead of the battler, before withdrawing her Virtuous Contract from its resting place within her self-inflicted wound.

“Pod, please open a channel to the Commander, maximum classification.”

_ [ Acknowledged, ] _ Pod 153 chimed, _ [ classification privilege level 5 transmission link established. ] _

_ [> ...9S. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you. What’s going on? <] _

“I know, Commander,” he answered, simply, quietly. “2B...2_ E _ failed in her mission, but you don’t have to worry. I...I don’t want her to suffer any more. Pod, please begin active readout of my black box status for the Commander to hear.”

_ [ Acknowledged. Black box status: normal. ] _

“It’s...it’s been an honor, Commander,” 9S said as he turned the bloody weapon against his own chest.

_ [> Thank you, 9S. <] _ She responded, her voice somehow...gentler than it had been in previous communications. _ [> I hope...the next 9S can avoid this fate. <] _

_ [ Black box status: normal. ] _

“Me too,” he said quietly, his hands and voice shaking once more. With a quick motion, he plunged the blade deep within his sternum, aiming for the fuel line to the black box he carried. It hurt, but...it wasn’t as bad as he had anticipated. Consciousness began to fade, and he collapsed onto his knees, then to his side.

_ [ Black box status: deteriorated. ] _

“...glory to mankind…” he managed, as the world around him began to grow dark and blurry.

_ [> Glory to mankind. <] _

_ [ Black box status: offline. Unit 9S confirmed deceased. ] _


	19. Data Archive 071

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on earth, which has been labeled as important in the memory spaces of both Units 9S and 2B. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate their emotional state upon reconstruction.

_My name. _

_ My name is — _

_ [ Good morning, 2B.] _

The combat android’s eyes fluttered open, her gaze meeting the white, sterile ceiling of her room. 

_ Is this — _

2B suddenly sat up in her bed, body feeling tense with something akin to adrenaline as a flood of her last memories started to surface — arriving at the abandoned ski lodge in Europe, finding the scanner asleep at the terminal…and then the posture he held her in as he fucked her roughly — and then his words:

_ ‘You’re mine.’ _

Gasping sharply, her hands moved to grasp at her temples as started to hunch over, eyes pinned shut tightly. 

And then the memory of 9S starting to come out of whatever strange mindset he’d been in — him kneeling next to her after she’d fallen from losing her balance, and then…

_ ‘I’m glad you’re here, 2B. I missed you so much.’ _

His words tugged at her heart, and she felt the longing for her companion swell. 

_ Nines… I — _

_ I don’t remember coming back to the Bunker, yet — _

The combat android lowered her hands from her head and started to straighten, all the while her eyes roamed over the room to make sure she really was where she thought she was.

_ When...how did I — _

And then it struck her. She must have died, somehow, and her data had been reuploaded to a new body back in space. 

_ But what happened to 9S..? _

It struck her then — had she killed him again? But if that had happened, why couldn’t she remember?

Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, she stood quickly and was out the door of her room and into the hall of the habitat ring.

_ [ Vital link established. Black box temperature normal. Vital signs optimal. Personality data loading complete. Beginning boot sequence. ] _

Consciousness came slowly to the scanner as his body whirred to life. Various protocols had all been loaded to his subconscious, and he checked them one at a time.

_ My name is YoRHa Unit Number 9 Type S, colloquially, ‘9S’. _

_ I am an android constructed by humanity as part of an elite force. _

_ Humans exist in small numbers in a colony on the moon, where they fled upon an alien invasion thousands of years ago. _

_ We are at war with the aliens. _

_ Androids are the humans’ proxy, while the aliens fight with machines. _

_ I am a scanner unit designed to covertly gather information on the machine lifeforms. _

_ My companion pod is Support Pod 153. _

_ We are currently aboard the Bunker, an orbital platform and military base. _

_ I…am alive. _

_ [ Good morning, 9S. ] _ Pod 153 greeted him as his eyes flitted open, revealing the heads-up display on the back of a blindfold that covered half of his face.

“...morning, Pod,” he responded slowly.

_ [ Proposal: Unit 9S should proceed to Commander White at once for mission briefing. ] _

“Yeah, yeah,” 9S responded with a yawn.

_ [ One affirmation will suffice. ] _

“-gah!” He exclaimed at this sudden correction. He’d definitely been programmed with the protocols on communication, but even just evaluating them, they felt so _ stiff _. Still, best not to ruffle any feathers. “Sorry, confirmed, Pod.”

_ [ Acknowledged. ] _

After a bit of stretching, 9S rose, and walked out of his quarters into the habitat ring and turned to the left. It was curious how exactly he knew the layout of the station so well, but that, he reasoned, could have a lot to do with his human creators, and their cleverness.

The combat android walked swiftly down the hall.

As she approached, the various other YoRHa units that occasionally dotted along the sidelines of the main path would pause to look at her, or perhaps move out of the way.

_ 9S… _

2B bit her lip as she kept up her pace. She knew there were two possibilities when she found the scanner, assuming he was here, and either one made her heart race at the thought.

Moving around the curve of the hallway she could see the scanner’s room, its familiar doors still marked by his name. Arriving at them, she paused — they did not open for her. An uneasiness started to creep in, and she inhaled softly before knocking.

“...9S?”

But the scanner wasn’t there. Already, he had made his way about halfway around the habitat ring towards the lift that would take him to the command deck.

_ [ Unit 9S is not in his quarters. ] _Pod 042 floated up behind the combat android. In its smaller arms it held her blindfold, which she’d all but forgotten when she flew out of her room.

2B glanced over to the pod. 

“...I...figured as much,” She said quietly.

_ [ Unit 9S is approaching Command. ] _

“...Right. Thank you, Pod.” 

Reaching for her blindfold, she pulled the material over her eyes and fastened it beneath her hair before starting to make her way down the hall in the direction of the scanner. Hopefully she’d reach him before he went to speak to the Commander…

Just as he was about to turn into the turn into the door to the lift, the sound of heavy footfalls approaching quickly caught the scanner’s attention. Curiously, he turned his head back in the direction he’d come from, to see a b-type moving quickly towards him.

Instinctively, he stepped out of the way, to allow her through.

Seeing the scanner’s form come into view, she could feel her heart swell. So he _ had _ survived! But then as he saw her and started to move out the way, 2B felt her heart sink far beneath the endless void that was space.

He did not seem to recognize her, which only meant…

By now she’d slowed her pace, and her lip stiffened. Truly thankful for her blindfold to obscure much of her face, she knew now it would be too late to just walk past him easily.

And though she wanted to pull her gaze away, the combat android found herself staring at the scanner with a silent longing. She found herself stopped a meter or so in front of him.

As 9S beheld the android that had approached and was now staring at him, he couldn’t help but be taken in by her beauty. Even with the visor she wore, her features drew a response in him that caused his vitals to raise. More than that, though, he felt a lump grow in his throat, and tears well up in his own eyes behind his visor as a sense of relief washed over him.

_ What the heck?! _ This, he knew, was _ not _ a normal response. Even if she’d been the most beautiful android in the world—which she may well have been—it couldn’t explain the tears that wet his eyes, or the emotion that had risen within him.

“Um,” he said quietly, trying for now to ignore his response to her, “can I help you, ma’am?”

And his words confirmed all she needed to know.

_ So...we begin again. _

Her gaze withdrew from him and though she felt the instinct to curl her fingers into a fist, she held back.

“...It’s...nothing. I thought you were someone else.” 

Sucking in a breath quietly, she forced herself to walk away and past him then, willing herself not to look back.

“Oh, well alright then,” he answered, watching as she walked away, “have a good day!”

_ What a strange android, _ he thought to himself as he turned his attention back towards the door, and stepped onto the Command Deck.

* * *

The air in the mountains was cold. Of course, 9S knew this objectively, but experiencing it was something entirely different, and he found himself regretting the YoRHa uniform that left the majority of his calves and shins exposed. Even a few weeks ago, he reasoned, it wouldn’t have been this bad, but here and now, he found himself quite cold.

There was something odd about the location of the communications terminal, as well. Inside the remains of an ancient lodge, he could see signs that androids had been killed here in the past, which meant that the machines _ knew _ about this terminal. That meant it wasn’t safe to stay here—a tremendous shame, given that he’d found some evidence and provisions left behind by who he assumed were Resistance members. Still, if the blood he’d found had been theirs, then that bed, comfortable as it looked, was not safe.

So, with a slight sigh to himself, he’d begun to wander down the mountains. Thanks to satellite imaging, he had a general feel for the landscape, but he found himself frowning that he had to leave the terminal behind.

“9S to 21O, Operator please come in,” he said, as his visor imposed the operator’s visage overtop of his visual field.

_ [> This is Operator 21O. What is it, 9S? <] _ Of course, 9S had learned that, even if 21O _ was _ a very pretty android, her terse manner drove out any lingering attraction he might have had for her very quickly.

“Operator, I have reason to believe that the area around the communications terminal in the mountains is unsafe, so I’m heading down towards the forest. Please contact me once the support that has been assigned has touched down, so I can seek it out.”

_ [> Acknowledged, 9S. Please be advised, we have detected machine activity in your area, but we’re having difficulty pinpointing their exact location. Their tactics also now include traps, something we had previously never encountered. <] _

“So you’re saying you’re worried about me?” He chided with a smirk.

_ [> Emotions are prohibited. <] _ She nearly barked back at him. _ [> Be careful, 9S. You are a high end unit, so replacing you would be a very expensive affair. <] _

“Yeah, yeah,” he said.

_ [> One affirmation will suffice. <] _

“Wh-...fiiiine,” 9S sighed, “I’ll keep an eye out for any traps. 9S out.”

However, in that moment, he could hear, cutting through the atmosphere high above him, a flight unit descending, just as his had a few days prior.

The white flight unit cut through the sky.

Its occupant was silent as the view of earth, which was beginning to become covered in a thin veil of snow, started to become more clear.

_ No. _

_ Not this time. _

The combat android lidded her eyes briefly as she berated her own thoughts.

_ Emotions are prohibited. _

The last time had been too painful, and now to begin again as if nothing happened? In some aspects she felt quietly resentful - at least 9S had no memory of these previous encounters, but then again…

To begin again each time anew and not remember _ anything… _

Snuffing out any envy she might have felt for the scanner’s position in their situation, 2B focused on landing her flight unit. The freshly fallen snow started to melt as her flight unit met the earth, and moments later she stepped out of it, feeling the dying grass give way slightly beneath her feet.

In the distance she could see the ski lodge she remembered all too well. Once she started walking in its direction, she could hear the roar of the engines of her flight unit making the ascent back to the bunker.

_ [ Alert: Unit 2B has landed to provide operational support to Unit 9S. Proposal: rendezvous with 2B as soon as possible. ] _

“Alright,” he said, “let’s give that a shot, then.” 9S began trekking back up the mountain through the forest. The snowfall was thankfully not heavy, but heavy enough to where he wasn’t as worried about machine lifeforms seeing him—or recognizing him—through it.

The walk was somewhat arduous, with the chilled air made worse by the snowfall. By his estimation, this was only going to get worse, and the only place they could feasibly weather out the storm was the same lodge he’d abandoned less than a day before.

“Pod, please notify me when you detect 2B’s black box signal.”

_ [ Acknowledged. ] _

It took him probably another twenty minutes of climbing, but the lodge finally came into view.

_ [ Black box signal for Unit 2B detected. Marking on map. ] _ Without another word, 9S began moving in that direction. Hopefully she wouldn’t be too far from the lodge, so they’d at least be able to take shelter there.

Trudging up the hill that led to the lodge, 2B was silent. 

The snow had started to fall a little heavier now, and the soft powder had started to gather on the edges of her skirt, which began to obscure the delicate looking embroidery woven throughout its hem.

From where she was on the hill, the combat android could see the beginnings of the rest of the mountain chain that lay several hundred kilometers in the distance. The snow was starting to make it difficult to make out their shape, but the silhouette of the earth’s sharpened features was like a monument that couldn’t be so easily hidden. Pausing there, 2B sighed.

_ If Nines were here, he probably would have stopped right here to — _

_ [ Alert: Large machine life-form approaching. ] _

At that, 2B sharply turned, the hilt of her sword already in her grasp, but the distraction of her memory made her just a bit too slow to react, and whereas the force of the machine’s large metal arm missed hitting her on the back of her head, her left shoulder instead took the brunt of the force, and she found herself pinned to the ground.

The sound of the impact pulled 9S’ attention, and his eyes widened. “Pod, report!”

_ [ Analysis: two large machine lifeforms detected in proximity to 2B. Proposal: make haste to rendezvous with 2B to provide combat support. ] _

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” The scanner broke into a sprint in the snow. He could feel his feet slipping, struggling to find purchase, but before long, he’d picked up speed. Already from this distance, he could make out the silhouettes of the machines through the thickening snowfall, and he pushed forward hard.

_ Come on… _9S felt impatient as he approached, waiting until he could get into hacking range—and sure enough, once he was there, he slipped his consciousness into the hacking interface, dodging enemy attacks and destroying barriers until the core was exposed, allowing him access to its functions, and control of its body. It was a strange thing, being so large, but he could see that this wasn’t the machine actively fighting the b-type android. Pulling back his massive arm, he aimed a solid punch at the other large machine, pushing it off balance, causing it to stumble on the slippery earth.

“Damn it — “ She hissed, both in pain and frustration with herself. A small amount of blood mixed with oil started to seep into the snow beneath her.

How stupid to be caught off guard in territory she _ knew _ to be dangerous, especially when the weather was changing.

But then the weight of the machine pinning her released suddenly as it was bowled over by the other large biped that it had come with.

Without leaving herself time to think, 2B sprung up from the ground, even if it was awkward. Her injured shoulder was throwing her off balance, and part of her sleeve had been ripped, but she had no time to worry about such things now - her more dominant arm was still functional, and that was all that mattered.

Her eyes tracked where the large biped fell, and it had just started to right itself. Moving quickly, the combat android pushed off a nearby section of rock that was jutting up from the earth and kept towards the machine, Virtuous Contract’s sharp tip aimed straight for the machine’s core. With her entire weight behind her sword, she felt the metal crumble inwards beneath her as the machine stumbled to the ground again.

As the machine that he’d attacked fell to 2B’s assault, 9S stood tall and gave a cursory glance about the area. This machine was equipped with infrared sensors, but aside from his body, 2B’s body, the pods, and the recently-deceased colossal machine, there was nothing.

The command was issued, and his consciousness slipped back into his own body just in time to see the machine he’d commandeered collapse in a heap, its entire body falling limp. _ One crisis averted, _ he thought to himself, before jogging through the snow as best he could to rendezvous with 2B.

“Glad I came when I did—looked like you were having a bit of a rough time,” he said, “that was dangerous, ma’am.”

Stepping off of the broken heap that was the biped, 2B started to focus on the scanner as he approached.

“Sometimes rash decisions need to be made in the heat of battle.” 

There it was - that terseness she’d often used, though part of the edge to her tone was likely due to the pain in her shoulder. Whatever damage was done was hidden beneath her sleeve, but blood had continued to drip, staining the snow.

_ [ Unit 2B NFCS efficiency decreased to 65%. ] _ Pod 042 reported.

“You’re hurt.” 9S found himself rushing towards her to examine the injury, with or without the b-type’s consent.

_ [ Analysis: 2B has sustained blunt-force trauma to her left shoulder. Probability of successful field repair: 94%. Projected functionality after repair: 97%. Proposal: 9S should repair 2B. ] _

“Yeah, yeah,” the scanner looked to Pod 153 and frowned, “we need to get inside, first. This storm is only gonna get worse.”

The combat android was looking away from him and off to the side. With the wind beginning to pick up, the edges of her hair mostly hid the lower half of her face, leaving only her chin visible. Her lips parted as she breathed softly and her jaw started to clench in the only outward display of emotion she allowed for herself.

_ Goddamnit. _

_ Worry...about...yourself. _

“...you shouldn’t waste your energy worrying about me — “ Her tone had a bitterness about it, but once 2B realized she’d spoken her thoughts instead of simply kept them to herself, she froze momentarily, before then biting her lip and started to walk ahead, ignoring the pain.

After all, they had to find shelter, right? So that’s what she would do. 

“Not really worried,” 9S answered with something of a smirk as he started to follow her, “you’re not in any mortal danger, ma’am, but if we don’t fix that shoulder, you might be something of a liability.” There was something endearing about how she was trying to be tough, but 9S also knew that she likely didn’t have the skills required to perform field repair.

_ [ Analysis: chances of mission success will be hindered if 2B’s shoulder does not receive maintenance. ] _

“See?”

2B continued to walk ahead towards the ski lodge without acknowledging him or his pod, though she heard every word, and could even hear the smirk in the scanner’s voice.

After perhaps two minutes, she paused in her walk — they were perhaps 15 or so meters from it.

“The only one here that is a liability is _ you _,” She said very calmly, though there was a thin veil of venom in her tone.

“You’re hardly capable of combat, and I have to defend _ both _ of us.”

Ultimately, she new 9S was correct — she did need repairs, even if she didn’t want to admit it. For now, she kept walking towards the lodge.

“All the more reason for you to let me repair you, _ ma’am _.” 9S had no idea why she was being so hostile. He’d heard from some of the operators on the Bunker before being deployed that b-types tended to have fiery personalities, but he hadn’t anticipated this level of hostility.

9S followed behind 2B as they entered the lodge. It was dark, and somehow, even though the dark interior was sheltering them from the cold wind of the blizzard, it still managed to seep its cold into the heart of his being.

“Come on,” he said, “I found a mattress this way. This lodge looks like it was occupied until recently, but the previous inhabitant got killed, if the blood on the ground near the terminal is any indication. We should probably be careful, ma’am.”

Of course 2B already knew the layout of the lodge, and she simply ignored his words, though she did hear them. But when he said _ one _ thing in particular, she paused. 

_ Is that where...I killed him last? _

Walking ahead of him, she made her way to the terminal, not needing any directional assistance from anyone. Opening the door slowly, she let herself take in the room, which was all too familiar, before stepping into it.

The dirty wooden floor had many stains, but one stain in particular was much larger, much newer than the others. The mechanical scent scent of oil mingled unpleasantly with the metallic scent of blood. Even long-since dried, it was clear that whoever had died had likely bled out for a long time before their bodies had been cleared away.

9S followed 2B into the room, a little annoyed that he was being ignored.

“Um, ma’am? Shouldn’t we take care of your shoulder?”

2B’s back was to him. She’d paused at the large stain of blood and oil on the floor. Although the scanner couldn’t see her face, there was tension in her expression as she tried to piece together exactly what had happened.

_ [ Alert: Elevated vital signs detected in Unit 2B. ] _

The combat android shot her pod a glare. Sometimes she swore pods purposely said things at the most inopportune of times. 

“...Fine,” She replied to the scanner. 

“Come on, follow me,” 9S instructed, before turning towards the door. He had theories about what had happened, but with how much blood had stained the floor, he anticipated that there may have been more than one android killed in this building. As far as he was concerned, it was something between a bad omen and haunted.

The combat android followed him silently, still brooding over what had occurred in the room with the terminal. 

_ I had to have killed him first, right? But then… _

_ Who killed me? _

Continuing down the hallway a little bit, he opened the door and let her into the target room. This one was a bit warmer. There were no windows to the outside, so the wind and snow weren’t getting in as much.

“Pod, light, please.”

_ [ Acknowledged. ] _ Pod 153’s light came on and the living quarters came into view. There was a decent approximation of a mattress made of softer fibers from the nearby forest, covered in fabric to ensure that none of it would risk puncturing whoever was using it during the night.

“Given that it’s your shoulder, I’ll need you to remove the upper portion of your uniform, _ ma’am _. Need direct access to your body there.” There was a playful tease in his voice, and while the prospect of seeing her in a state of undress was alluring, her sour attitude told him that even if she was naked in front of him, he might die if he held even one impure thought towards her.

“Obviously,” She replied in that same terse tone, but before he managed to turn around 2B was already reaching for the zipper at her shoulder and undoing it. Once it was loose enough she pulled the black material away from her torso and set it aside as she moved to sit on the makeshift bed. Perhaps he’d find it odd that she didn’t care about modesty, or perhaps he wouldn’t — really, 2B didn’t care at this point.

The damage to her shoulder was worse than she anticipated, and as she turned her head to get a better look at it and then actually move her shoulder, the muttered a curse as she stiffened from the pain. Thankfully, the encounter hadn’t damaged severed the most important structural components, but the metal endoskeleton was bent in a way it shouldn’t be. Aside from that, the muscle and wiring was damaged, and blood and oil still continued to leak from the area.

Rather than voice his objection when she began to undress, 9S simply waited. While her form _ was _ lovely to behold, her personality so far was regrettable. Moving closer once she sat, he leaned in and began to evaluate the injury. It wasn’t _ so _ bad, but then, this was the first injury he’d actually seen.

“Alright,” he began, “this shouldn’t be too difficult, though I think I’m going to need to disconnect your arm to complete it. Do I have your permission to proceed?” Of course, he could have proceeded without, but consent was important to make sure her hacking defenses didn’t identify him as hostile.

Really, what choice did she have? She really needed this repair and he was the only one who could do it.

“...Go ahead,” 2B said. 

Once she granted him permission, 9S slipped into the hacking interface, and accessed her system. Thankfully, her consent had been genuine, so there was no defense against his advances as he moved towards her body control system. The coolant supply to the arm was disabled, as well as the fuel supply, and then he triggered the release program, which severed the neural interfaces and ejected the arm slightly from its socket, numbing the area around the joint.

Back in the waking world, he pulled her arm off and set it aside. The arm itself thankfully wasn’t injured, but he could see where the metal had begun to scrape at the joint.

“Glad we’re fixing this now,” he mused, “too much more exertion, and you could have needed to return to the Bunker for maintenance.” Turning his attention back to her shoulder, he leaned in. The skin had begun to bruise, but he knew that would correct itself quickly once the underlying injury was corrected. Injecting his fingers into the joint, he found the bend in endoskeleton and began applying careful pressure to coax it back into place. It was fairly easy to tell where it should have gone, compared to where it was, and after just a few minutes, the internal damage had been corrected.

2B stayed as perfectly still as she could while he worked. Though she’d initially not wanted to look at him, she found herself unintentionally beginning to stare at him. Scanners worked with their hands in an almost artful way, and she’d often enjoyed watching him in the past, even though it seemed hardly appropriate now. And for perhaps the first time in their entire relationship - at least, as far as this 9S knew, she didn’t look at him with disdain or hostility.

“Well, that was relatively quick,” he said, reaching for her arm and slotting it back into its socket, “the injury to your endoskeleton has been repaired, and the surface injury should correct itself on its own—just try to take it easy for a couple of hours.”

9S reached for the staunching gel and spread it over his hands, before rubbing around her broken skin.

Although 2B meant to sit still, the movement of his hands applying the gel stung, and she winced slightly.

“Normally, I’d have you apply dermal regeneration compound to the wound, but I’m just applying some staunching gel so the wound will close, until we can get you back to the Bunker or a Resistance outpost for a proper repair.”

Once the gel was complete, he slipped back into her hacking space and re-enabled the arm, before stepping back with a satisfied expression.

“There,” he said, “go ahead and try it out a bit.”

The combat android rotated her shoulder slowly at first, trying to get a feel for it and see if there was any stiffness or decrease in her range of motion - not that she expected anything like that, since 9S’s work was impeccable. Carefully, she extended her arm fully and stretched it, knowing it would put more stress on her shoulder. Although her movements had some hesitation behind them, there was no pain or decrease in ability of use.

“...I think it’s just fine.”

A pause as she looked back to him. Whatever hostility she had towards him earlier didn’t show on her face for now.

“Thank you, 9S.” 

“You’re welcome, ma’am,” 9S smiled, glad that she’d warmed up at least slightly. Bringing his arms up behind his head, he stretched, before shivering as the action reminded him of how cold the air was. For a moment, he was quiet, thinking to himself about the situation.

“...we should stay here, at least until the storm is past,” he announced, looking to 2B, “with your arm still recovering, we’d need to move more slowly, and in this blizzard, that’s a bad idea. The machines may know where this place _ is _, but I don’t expect they know we’re here just yet. Besides, the weather that would make it dangerous for us would make it difficult for them to try and find us.”

For a moment, she thought about apologizing to the scanner, but she held those thoughts back.

_ It’s better this way. _

_ That way at least one of us doesn’t have to suffer as much. _

“I guess that’s fair.” 

There was no sense in going out in poor weather conditions, though she began to wonder how likely it was that the machines actually _ had _ discovered this place.

“9S,” she began, “What makes you think the machines know about this location?”

“What else could have killed the one or two androids who were here before?” He asked simply.

2B frowned slightly and looked away, though the expression wasn’t directed at him.

“...It’s possible that one android killed the other.”

“It’s _ possible _,” 9S repeated, mulling it over for a moment, “but why would one android kill another? We’re in the middle of a war; we need all the help we can get.”

“That _ is _ true, but…” She paused, trying to phrase her words very carefully.

“There are deserters and traitors still, or,” Her expression darkened slightly.

“I don’t know. Maybe machines did find this place.” Shrugging, she reached for her top and turned the material over in her hands, assessing how much damage there was to the material at the shoulder.

“Hmm,” 9S frowned as he considered the possibility. “Yeah, but that just makes this place _ creepier _,” he concluded after a moment, “I mean, wouldn’t you think that’s a little creepy? Having to shelter in a place where one android killed another?”

2B tilted her head slightly at the scanner.

“...9S,” She began, trying to slow her thoughts that wanted to race.

“...I’m a combat android. That kind of thing is...normal, and just a part of getting through the war. Sometimes you don’t have choices in where you can hide or find time to rest.”

“Well yeah, but…” 9S sighed, looking to 2B, before leaning back on the bed. At first his arms were extended, but then another shiver rocked his body, and he rolled on his side and curled up.

“...it’s cold in here,” he announced.

_ [ Analysis: ambient temperature has dropped to negative ten degrees celsius, creating a hazardous environment. Proposal: 9S and 2B should maintain physical contact to preserve warmth. ] _

“...”

If 2B was cold, she didn’t show it, but it also likely helped (even just a little), that she’d started to pull the material of her top back over her head. Tugging the material down her chest and arms, she straightened it before zipping it up at the shoulder.

Pod 153’s suggestion came as a bit of a shock to her.

“Or perhaps we could move more to the interior of the building,” She suggested. Although she may have wanted intimacy, she knew it wasn’t appropriate and this Nines barely knew her.

“Let’s...go with that instead,” he agreed, moving to sit up, “don’t want to make you uncomfortable, ma’am.” 9S stretched for a moment before rising and turning to offer a hand to 2B. “There are a few rooms I found that should suffice as shelter. I just led us here so you’d have somewhere comfortable to sit while I worked on your shoulder.”

At first she felt the instinct to ignore his hand, but allowed herself to take it after a moment of hesitation. Using leverage from him to help her to stand, she released him from her grasp.

“We’ll go there, then.” She nodded once.

“And...it’s not that it would make me uncomfortable. I just thought this made more sense.”

“Oh?” 9S asked, looking to her. “Well, if the rooms at the interior aren’t any warmer, we may have to revisit that anyway, so...well, that’s good to know.”

Leading ahead with Pod 153 lighting the way, 9S led 2B down a handful of corridors, down a staircase, into a basement area. It was spacious, and almost all of the machinery had been removed at one point or another, leaving just the concrete and cinderblock shell.

“Pod, what’s the temperature in here?”

_ [ Temperature reads ten degrees celsius. Analysis: as the storm progresses, this environment may also become hazardous. ] _

“Acknowledged,” 9S responded, before sighing and looking around. There was hardly anything here, but it would work as a shelter.

“We’ll deal with it while we can,” 2B said after glancing around the room, which was mostly empty. 

She folded her arms over her chest, not wanting to admit that she was beginning to feel the chill of the lower temperatures. Heat had been annoying to deal with, but not impossible. Cold weather like this was something relatively new to her. Trying not to think about the cold, the combat android moved to sit on the floor.

Time passed. 9S was growing restless, but he knew there was nothing for it. He tried to pass the time by examining the walls, perusing the floor, studying the columns and the ceiling. But memorizing all of their details only took up so much time, and he wasn’t getting any warmer. Eventually, he gave up, and came to sit on the floor beside 2B.

“...so 2B, have you ever been to this region before?”

Unlike 9S, 2B was usually fine with silence, but his question broke the quiet for now.

“Twice before. The weather wasn’t quite like this, though. It did snow, but it was very light and the temperatures didn’t get low enough for it to be a concern.”

“I see…” he said, “well, at least that much is new for both of us.” Smiling, 9S looked to 2B as another shiver wracked his body.

_ [ Alert: ambient temperature has dropped to negative five degrees celsius. Environment has become hazardous. Proposal: 9S and 2B should maintain physical contact to preserve warmth. ] _

“...right,” 9S answered Pod 153, “Pod, go search the upper rooms to see if you can also find some blankets, or else something we could use as thermal insulation.”

_ [ Acknowledged. ] _ Of course, when Pod 153 left, the room became exceptionally dark, and 9S sighed.

“...didn’t think of that.”

As soon as 9S complained about the lack of light, Pod 042’s own light illuminated the room (or at least in the small area they sat in).

By this point 2B had pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged her arms about them. This was a terrible position to be in for defense, but she trusted her pod would alert her to any enemies approaching quickly enough that she could get into a better position.

“Nin — 9S — “ She was careful in how she corrected her almost slip.

“...Is this your first time on the surface?” 

“It...might be,” 9S answered, sighing, “I don’t actually remember anything about before I died last time. The Commander told me that the engineers isolated a flaw that makes my personality data prone to corruption. Said it has something to do with the fact that I have more complex logical pathways than most other androids, which I guess makes sense.”

9S frowned. “I wish I could remember, but there’s nothing before I woke up with my fresh boot sequence a few days ago.” That wasn’t _ entirely _ true, of course, but he had a feeling that this 2B was not keen on things like intuition and emotion. Besides, how could he explain that seeing a random android in the hallway on the Bunker would make him cry with relief?

“...I see.” Her reply was quiet. 

_ So this is the lie they’ve fed him. _

There was nothing obvious shown in her expression, but she could feel her jaw clenching just a bit — something the scanner noticed, since he was observant.

There was so much she wanted to tell him, but what would the point be? 2B had always come to the same conclusion as before — the more knowledge she gave him, the more it would stimulate his curiosity, which while it was one of his best characteristics, it was often his downfall.

The combat android remained silent for a long while as she brooded, but suddenly she sighed — there was frustration in it, and she hoped it would play off more like impatience for Pod 153 to return.

“Um, 2B? Are you okay, ma’am?” 9S frowned as he looked to his present partner. There was definitely something about this situation that was making her upset. Perhaps it was that it was cold. Perhaps it was that she was restless. Perhaps something about him not remembering had angered and saddened her. He couldn’t really know.

Moments later, Pod 153 returned bearing a large pile of folded, moth-eaten fabric.

“Um…”

_ [ No blankets were present in any of the rooms upstairs. However, there were a few drapes in a storage closet. In the absence of material designed for maintaining warmth, layering these fibers, however ancient, should suffice. ] _

Thankfully, his pod’s return made it so she didn’t have to answer him. Looking to the drab, worn material it brought, she reached for one of the drapes. The texture felt a little rough, even through the material of her gloves.

“It’s better than nothing,” 2B said as she started to unfold the drape. Once it was opened up all the way, she laid it across the floor so they wouldn’t have to sit on the bare stone.

“That’s...true…” 9S sounded very skeptical as he eyed the rough material on the ground. He couldn’t even tell what color it was supposed to have been—not that the low lighting in this basement made that possible. Sighing, he moved his position to sit atop the fabric.

“...it..._ does _ help, some,” he admitted quietly as he reached for the next bit of cloth to begin unfolding it. Even the fabric was cold to the touch, but it didn’t feel quite as harsh against his skin.

“Stop complaining,” 2B snapped at him, but after she’d done so she began to feel...guilty. 

Reaching for another drape, she started to unfold it and then fold it back in a way that the edges lined up so it would be more layered. She did the same with the next two drapes, which was all that was left.

“Yes, _ ma’am _,” 9S’ voice sounded teasing as he worked on the drape, completely unaffected by 2B’s scolding. He laid his drape atop hers, and then moved to another one, and together, they managed to fashion the conglomeration of fabric into something that resembled a blanket. The scanner reached for it when it was done and stood to his feet, wrapping it about his shoulders.

“Come on,” he said, “drape this over your shoulders with me and then we can sit on it to insulate ourselves from the stone floor. Even if you might not _ like _ me very much, you have to admit I’m kinda hot, so sharing a blanket with me is a very good idea right now.” The tone with which he spoke implied that he was trying to tell a really bad joke.

Something in his words stung, though it wouldn’t show on her face since the room was still dimly lit at most, but then he went on to make...a joke? Now _ that _ just irritated her.

Taking her own drape, she pulled it over her shoulders and wrapped it around her body and moved closer to the scanner, but did not touch him.

“...Stop being an idiot.”

2B didn’t look at him when she spoke.

“No can do, ma’am,” he said, before motioning for them to sit together.

As they sat, he tucked the blanket under their legs, and pulled his side of it about his form, leaving only his head exposed to the air. By this point, she had part of her own drape slightly over her head like a cowl, so her face was still exposed. 

“...I’m kidding, of course,” 9S said moments later, “was just trying to lighten the mood a bit. You seemed kind of sad about something, so...well, I wanted to try and cheer you up.”

And...there it was. 

His kindness.

2B pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms about them while beneath the drape.

“...You shouldn’t worry about me,” She said quietly.

“Worry about yourself, 9S.”

9S sighed. Was she always going to be like this?

“2B, ma’am,” he said, looking over to her, “you don’t seem to want to take very good care of yourself emotionally. ‘Emotions are prohibited,’ I know, but I figure that if we’re going to be working together, I can help you deal with that side of yourself. That way they won’t get in the way when you’re fighting.”

He paused and looked over to her.

“And besides, even if you battle types aren’t supposed to let your emotions control you, it doesn’t mean you can’t have friends, right?”

His words reached her, even if she acted like they didn’t. As she pressed her chin to rest on her arms which were still wrapped about her knees, she lidded her eyes beneath her blindfold, which caused the tears that had started to pool in her eyes, to release. At most, he’d be able to hear the sound of her breathing shallowly through her mouth.

“...”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’” 9S answered, looking over to her for a moment with a smile before turning to look away, “don’t worry, 2B. I’ll take care of you.”

Already, Pod’s makeshift blanket alternative felt like it was working. His body was warmer and, while he doubted if he’d ever be fully comfortable in this weather, he could feel his core temperature rising back to normal levels.

_ [ Proposal: to conserve energy and maximize thermal retention, 9S and 2B should enter a resting state. ] _ Pod 153 floated nearby, careful to keep its light out of their eyes.

“...so, you want us to sleep?”

_ [ Affirmative. ] _

_ Nines. _

_ You’re always so kind, even when I try to push you away, though maybe I’m not as good at it as I think. _

Without another words, she shifted within the drape so she could lay down. The stone floor was still cold, and she could feel it from beneath the drape, but it was muted now.

“Pod, please wake me immediately if any machine lifeforms come within a 15 meter radius of where we are.”

_ [ Acknowledged. ] _

No further words were said - not even to the scanner. As she tried to settle in position, the coolness of the floor sent a chill down her spine, which caused her to curl into the fetal position to try and conserve warmth. 

9S likewise lay down, shifting _ just _ a little bit closer to 2B as he did, to ensure the blanket could still cover them both. Getting comfortable was a slight challenge, but after a few minutes, he forgot his discomfort and began to feel drowsy.

“Goodnight, 2B.” He said quietly, before letting himself fall asleep.

The only reply the scanner would get was of the combat android shifting beneath the drape to try and get more comfortable.

_ Good night, Nines. _

Lidding her eyes, 2B sighed quietly and inhaled deeply, trying to clear her mind of the day’s events before she started to drift off into sleep.


	20. Data Archive 072

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on earth, which has been labeled as important in the memory spaces of both Units 9S and 2B. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate their emotional state upon reconstruction.

9S snored lightly through the night, likely due to his head still being exposed to the cold air and his mucus membranes struggling to compensate. Still, he was not cold, in part because of the fact that he’d been able to share his makeshift blanket with 2B. Shifting slightly, he brought his hand up to scratch an itch on his forehead, before letting it rest above his head. The scanner wasn’t awake yet, even though the storm had passed and morning had come.

2B had shifted during the night, and so much that she was actually partially laying over the scanner. The temperatures had dropped even lower as they slept, and she’d found herself seeking warmth. Her head rested near his and an arm was wrapped around his torso. One of her legs was pulled over his hip and her chest rested partially over his. As she slept soundly still, there was no danger of waking her easily, unless it was Pod’s voice in alarm.

Inhaling deeply, 9S found consciousness come to him. His internal chronometer read approximately eight o’clock in the morning, which meant that they’d slept the night, and the sun had likely returned to the sky. It was something of a shame; this meant he’d have to get up, but he found his current position to be  _ extremely _ comfortable. Ironic, given how much he’d complained about it the night before.

_ [ Good morning, 9S. ] _ Pod 153 chimed, hovering over him slightly, and he craned his neck to look at the support pod. There  _ was _ a very faint bit of light in here, spilling in from the stairwell they’d taken to get in.

“Morning, Pod,” he acknowledged quietly, before yawning deeply, “what’s the temperature readout this morning?”

_ [ Analysis: the current environmental temperature is negative ten degrees celsius. ] _

“Still hazardous.” The scanner thought aloud, before stretching. That’s when he realized 2B’s posture, and her proximity.

“Um, ma’am?”

All the while the scanner was having a conversation with his Pod, the combat android slept peacefully. Her expression was oddly peaceful, and when he stretched she only clung more tightly to him, either for the instinct to follow the warmth, or something else.

The additional pressure from her clinging excited him in ways the scanner had never experienced before, and he could feel his pulse racing.

_ [ Alert: elevated vital signs detected. ] _

“...yes, thank you Pod,” he hissed quietly as he felt his member beginning to swell. It was a strange feeling, but not a bad one by any stretch. Part of him wanted to be closer, to crane his neck and kiss the woman who lay atop him now and follow where that road led, but the logician in him refused.

2B wasn’t interested in him, after all.

Though she was still as he spoke to his Pod, she started to shift as if simply naturally repositioning in her sleep, but this was likely unfortunate for 9S - 2B moved in such a way that caused her leg to rest at the level of his hips. Her arm around him tightened, which wound up causing her to press her chest again where she laid.

The pressure from her leg, in addition to the press of her breasts, began to draw yet more excitement from 9S, and his mind very quickly traveled down paths that had absolutely nothing to do with scouting machines.

“...2B.” He said somewhat loudly after another moment, forcing himself back to the reality that she was asleep, and that if he took advantage of that, she might actually kill him.

“Mm.” She seemed to respond to her name, though she wasn’t quite awake still. She hardly seemed interested in moving away from him.

“...Nines,” Was murmured in her sleep, and she remained still.

_ ‘Nines?’ _ The scanner considered it. Was...was she trying to say his name, and failing?

But whatever thoughts 9S might have wished to dwell on likely wouldn’t last for long, since she finally started to stretch, slowly releasing her hold on him and shifting off of him so that she layed on her back. A hand slowly moved up to rest across her forehead and her eyes slowly opened.

“Morning, ma’am,” he managed, his breathing recovering from the excitement he’d experienced moments before.  _ That was close, _ he thought, but close to what, exactly? That was something to mull on for another time.

“...Ah, morning...9S,” She said his name clearly.

“...how did you sleep?” As if he hadn’t just experienced her sleeping incredibly soundly—half on top of him.

“Well enough, for being on the cold floor,” She replied. Of course she had no idea how she’d been sleeping partially draped over him, and wouldn’t, unless he told her.

“That’s good,” he said, smiling to her for a moment, before moving to get up. Of course, being that he had been so excited, there was a very slight, but noticeable bulge in his pants, to which he was oblivious. He stretched his arms and legs, the cold air biting at his exposed skin.

“Assuming we’re not snowed in,” 9S began, “we should probably try to head down the mountain today. Even if you’re right about how those androids died, the two gargantuan machines we killed last night will probably be followed up on, and I’d be very surprised if the machines searching for them didn’t check here, just to be safe.”

His smile managed to catch her eye, but if she noticed it or anything else it wasn’t apparent. Moving to sit up herself, she started to pull the drape off of herself, but she shivered as soon as the material was pulled away from her body. Somehow she’d forgotten that it had been unreasonably cold the night before and that the cold still lingered in the room.

“...R-Right,” She said, trying to hide the fact that she was chilled. 

“...you can keep the blanket on you, you know,” 9S teased, noting her chill even as she tried to hide it, “the material is old enough to where I doubt it would cause any hindrance in combat, if it came to that, and it’s easy enough to cast such things aside.”

His suggestion annoyed her, but she also found it to be --

_ Endearing. _

Pushing any thoughts that were stirred, she left the drape in place on the floor. What right did he have to say if something would or would not hinder combat? 

All the same, 9S began to move towards the stairwell and up the stairs. Many of the rooms that had been completely dark the night before were now well-lit, and snow had poured in through openings that once held windows, very long ago. He could see that the lobby was slightly more open than it had been, part of the roof having collapsed during the night under the weight of the snow.

_ [ Alert: enemy signals detected. ] _

9S raised a hand to make sure that 2B stopped, and signaled Pod to be quiet. He crept towards the entrance, his eyes adjusting to the bright light of the sun reflecting off the fresh snow. There were no tracks to indicate that they were in this building, but just the same, a building like this would stick out like a sore thumb, and would be the first logical place for the machines to want to check.

Pausing at his signal, she felt her will to fight being drawn upon, which caused her weaponry to materialize to hover at her back.

His HUD showed them approaching from...behind? The scanner ducked back into the lodge, and listened as high above, a pair of flying machine lifeforms whirred past. They seemed to hone in on the corpses of the machines that had been killed the night before, and 9S pulled back and away from the entrance.

“Scouts,” he whispered low, wishing now that he hadn’t begun to climb on the snow in the lobby to get his look, “we either wait until they leave and then we clear out, or we take them out, both at once, before they can find us.”

“How many are there?” She asked. A few scouting machine lifeforms hardly bothered her, though sheer numbers could prove troublesome.

“Only two,” 9S answered, “but it’s possible that they aren’t the only scouting party, and it’s probable that they have a high-bandwidth link to the machine network. If we take them out, we’ll have to assume we have machines on our tail until we’re out of the snow.”

The scanner frowned. Even if he were to hack into the machines and subdue them, it would only alert any machines that they were tied to about the fact that something had happened in that vicinity. Destroying them had the same problem. The only solution that maintained their secrecy was to wait and hope that the machines wouldn’t find them.

“We should wait to see if they leave,” he whispered after another moment.

As much as the combat android felt the want to just rid them of the two machine lifeforms that were patrolling about, she also knew the value of waiting. Her swords remained hovering at her back, for she hadn’t lost the will to fight even though she knew that wasn’t their plan just yet. Folding her arms over her chest, what of her expression that could be seen might have been described as irritated or impatient, but she said nothing to hint at either emotion.

Seconds quickly advanced towards minutes, as 9S attempted to listen through the silence. He thought he could  _ just _ make out the sound of the flying machines in the distance. It made sense, given where the colossal machines they’d fought had fallen. The B-types’ swords cut very distinctly; it would be clear that their assailants had been YoRHa.

Not like they could have hidden the bodies, anyway.

One minute, two, five, and nothing happened.

“Pod?” 9S breathed quietly. Rather than answer vocally, Pod displayed its response on the HUD within his and 2B’s visors.

_ [ Machine lifeforms still present within sensor range. Analysis: they appear to be scrutinizing the remains of their fallen counterparts. ] _

_ Still?  _ 9S frowned. There wasn’t much they could glean from those, he thought.

2B’s gaze shifted to Pod 153 as it spoke. On one hand, if she took them out now, at least they were distracted, which would give her the advantage. On the other hand however, if she wasn’t quick enough in disposing of them, the machine lifeforms could ping their location on the network, altering others to their presence.

“Are there still only two?” She asked her own Pod.

_ [ Affirmative. Presence of two machine lifeforms confirmed. ] _

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as 9S did his best to quiet his breathing. With these machines acting as scouts and likely scanning the area, even the slightest sound or the smallest change in atmospheric temperature would be enough to give them away.

_ Please don’t do anything rash, 2B, _ he silently begged, feeling beads of sweat forming beneath his uniform, despite the cold. In the silence, he could almost make out the whir of their hover units, even though their characteristic high-pitched whine was almost impossible to distinguish from the wind. But then, it was getting louder.

9S felt a dozen curses swirling just beneath the surface of his thoughts as the sound reverberated in the lobby. If they were found, this was going to be a much shorter deployment than he’d anticipated.

The combat android’s gaze narrowed as the sounds drew nearer. The hilt of her sword materialized in her hand, but she waited — waited for the red glow of the eyes of the machines to project under the door, or for the sound to get even louder.

Moments passed as eons. The scanner’s pulse raced. The telltale whir grew louder, and its pitch changed as it seemed to scan the entrance. And then, an eternity later, it left, together with the other scout.

_ [ The two machine lifeforms have left the area. ]  _ Pod 042 spoke suddenly.  _ [ No machine lifeforms detected within a 100 meter radius. ] _

2B sighed. Virtuous Contract disappeared from her grasp and returned to hover at her back. 

“They certainly took their time,” She remarked as she folded her arms over her chest.

9S sighed quietly as he checked his own sensors to confirm. The scouts were gone.

“I’m sure it won’t be long before more come to retrieve the bodies,” he said quietly, not looking to 2B as he kept his eyes on the entrance, “we should move before they get here, if we’re going to get anywhere near our destination.”

The words had barely left the scanner’s mouth and 2B was already heading towards the entrance. Cautiously, she peered through the partially broken door before slipping around it and to the outside. 

The ground was blanketed with freshly fallen snow, and whatever greenery that had been there previously was buried. 

“...you  _ do _ know that stealth is paramount right now, right?” He asked quietly, following behind as they emerged into the snow. The landscape from the day before had completely changed, as the tops of evergreen trees just barely peeked through the impossibly deep snowdrifts. The sun shone brightly, gleaming off the smooth surface, the reflection harsh even through the projection within his blindfold. Looking out, he couldn’t even  _ see _ the wreckage of the machines they’d destroyed the night before, despite knowing where it was.

“Of  _ course _ I know that,” 2B snapped, though she was careful not to raise her voice to attract any unwanted attention. Perhaps it was better this way — regardless of her feelings for any of the previous incarnations of the scanner, she had to remind herself that this wasn’t him, and the irritation he was causing her made all of that slightly easier.

_ Slightly. _

Squinting, she gazed in the direction of the tree line.

“Okay, well, you just seem to be in a bit of a hurry,” he answered, following behind her, “if we want to be really clever, we should head to the treeline in several different directions and double back, so the machines don’t have any way to isolate our exact heading.”

Of course, 9S doubted if she had the patience for that exercise.

A snarky quip lingered on her tongue, but the combat android shoved it aside for now - even she knew petty arguing was a waste of time that would get them nowhere.

“Fine, then.” Although she didn’t voice it, her tone was clearly irritated still.

“Well that’s a surprise,” 9S admitted quietly, his smirk playing through his voice, “here I thought you just about wanted to get rid of me.”

Over the course of the next two hours, 2B and 9S created several sets of tracks through the snow, proceeding down one path into the treeline for a ways before doubling back and repeating it again, and again, each path heading in a different direction that the scanner recognized as leading towards some general destination or another, until finally they set off on their true heading, following one of the paths they’d made previously to its end before setting out anew.

All the while the combat android was silent and let the scanner lead — she wasn’t really in the mood to deal with this new 9S, but it’s not as if she had much of a choice to. Whereas she normally found his characteristics to be endearing, this one seemed  _ different _ , which bothered her slightly.

As they started to meet the spread of trees, 2B gave one backward glance towards the landscape of pure white. So far, it seemed that the scanner’s plan had worked.

* * *

The sounds of combat rang out through the forest. Neither 9S nor 2B had noticed their approach on a patrol of machines until they quite literally stumbled into them. While 2B had immediately drawn her swords and begun hacking away at them, 9S had managed to duck back and begin hacking into them. It was a small squadron of machines--no more than twenty in the whole pack--but after the first machine he’d hacked, he recognized an outgoing signal as a clear and distinct distress call.

“We’ve got more inbound,” 9S announced as his consciousness slipped back into his own body, “not sure on ETA.”

“How — “ 2B grunted as she deflected the swing of a machine lifeform’s arm.

“...many more?” Her sword easily pierced the metal of their bodies at the right angle and with enough force, and the broken bodies of the enemy were starting to grow in number, yet realistically she knew this wasn’t sustainable.

“Hard to say,” the scanner replied as he picked his next target, slipping into its dataspace with ease. It wouldn’t take too much effort to poll nearby machines for proximity and direction and then extrapolate how many were inbound, but what it  _ would _ take was time.

“Try and keep them off me for a couple moments here,” he requested as he came up for air, before diving back in. The system was complex, and he knew that the network was generally separated. Still, with some basic commands on low-priority communications protocols, it would work.

Once.

He wasn’t going to get another shot at this, he knew. Slipping through the white wall, he passed into a foreign dataspace--and immediately found himself beset. Hundreds, possibly thousands of hostile defense algorithms activated. If he took even one hit here, he was done for. Deftly as he could, he ducked and bobbed and weaved, slipping through the orbs of purple and orange until he reached the communications hub.

This room held a million doors and windows, all splayed across its walls and floor in a grotesque array. While some elements of the hacking interface were beautiful without a doubt, this was  _ not _ one of them.

_ Let’s see… _ he muttered quietly to himself while he perused the connections, before finally finding one that would work. Nearby machines were pinged, and he waited for the responses before coming up again.

“At least fifty inbound in the next ten minutes,” he announced as the machine he’d been abusing self-destructed, “as many as five hundred within the hour, if we’re not on the move.”

_ Fifty?! _

And then she heard  _ 500. _

_ [ It is inadvisable to engage more than 10 small bipedal machine lifeforms at once - ] _

“I know that - “

_[ Proposal:_ _Once the current machine lifeforms have been dispatched, units 2B and 9S should continue moving deeper into the forest at a speed of at least 12 kilometers per hour - ]_

“Easier said than done!” The combat android shot back to her Pod. 

2B had to sidestep and then duck into a roll to move out of the way of swinging machine arms and blades. Once she was back on her feet again her larger blade was in her grasp; 2B used the momentum of a quick turn to swing her sword across the heads of several machines - some were decapitated and others were sent flying.

“9S — we need to move!” Her gaze darted back to wherever his body was — whether he agreed to it or not, she had every intention of plucking him from the earth on which he stood and carrying him away when the time arose.

9S found himself grunting as he leapt back, a machine having gotten just a little too close for comfort. This small patrol’s numbers were declining quickly, but he agreed with 2B’s assessment--they needed to leave, and the sooner the better.

“Right,” he said, before slipping into this machine’s data space. Moments later, it collapsed and exploded, sending the two next to it flying and crashing into nearby trees. A quick check confirmed that they were at least disabled, if not destroyed. Glancing about, he could see that there were maybe seven or eight more to deal with before they could safely escape. With 2B fighting in their midst, though, there was no way he could trigger the same sort of self-destruct effect.

_ How many left now? _

2B’s gaze shifted around — still too many to shake off from merely speed alone. If she could just get them all clustered together for a moment…

A small bipedal machine came at her then, arms rotating in fast circles as it hopped. Seeing its motion just out of the corner of her gaze, the combat android turned swiftly and swung her larger sword again, which sent the machine sailing towards the rest of the grouping. When the biped landed landed, it came down on top of its allies, stunning some and injuring others — either way, this gave just enough time — 

“Pod!” 2B called.

She did not need to direct Pod 042 further — it suddenly split in half, the two sides of the face swiveling apart. A blinding beam of light was emitted from the interior, and all the stunned and down machine lifeforms in the path were destroyed in a mess of shrapnel. 

Of course the scanner knew that the tactical support pods were capable of incredible levels of destruction, but knowing it and seeing it in action were two completely different things. For a moment, he just  _ stared _ , his mind running through the possibilities. The conclusion was, inevitably, that the pods were not to be trifled with.

“...right then, let’s get going,” 9S turned about and began to move away through the trees, hoping 2B would follow. He knew where they were going and, while it was likely that they would encounter more enemies on the way, he also knew that staying where they had been was not an option.

_ Let’s just hope it doesn’t get any harrier. _

“Right.” 

A final glance was thrown over her shoulder to the smoking mess of machine bits. By this point Pod 042 had closed back up, giving its face the usual ‘blank’ expression. Since the scanner seemed to know where they were going, 2B simply followed him. For now, her sword left her grasp and rematerialized at her back as usual, though she knew in an instant she’d be ready to fight as soon as more machines made their appearance.

As the pair left the site of the battle, a dismissive grunt rung out from behind a tree. It was too low to be picked up by them with the distance they had gained, but the owner wasn’t talking to them anyway. 

Arms folded and one leg crossed over the other, A2 stared at the debris through her unkempt bangs. She had seen the entire thing, but did not move to intervene. Not because of 9S, of course. No, the all too familiar executioner was the problem. Her eyes narrowed as she shrugged and peered up at the sky.

“They work well together,” she muttered, “For now, but I could have done it faster, and without those chirping pods.” She paused to stretch, unfurling at last, and hopped up into the tree. She would follow them - for a bit, anyway. It would be impossible to keep working with them loitering around, after all.

* * *

9S had lost track of time as he raced through the forest. He knew roughly where they were and he knew where they were going, but how long it had been was not on the forefront of his mind. The fact that they were so thick in the middle of enemy territory was something of a distraction that way, and he knew that the further he ran, the more likely they’d be to give the enemy the slip.

Still, their encounter had likely tipped the machines off to the fact that there was YoRHa activity in the area, so he was anticipating that security was going to be a good bit tighter than it would have been otherwise. There were only so many targets they could be targeting, after all.

Normally, espionage work like this would have been done alone, but now, he felt like he was having to babysit 2B. With how jumpy and... _ fidgety _ the battle unit was, the scanner was beginning to wonder exactly how it was that they expected him to complete his mission. 2B seemed keen to kill every machine she saw on sight, while this operation would require a lot more finesse.

Keeping an eye on his sensors, he kept running until there was nothing nearby. Peripheral signals were everywhere, but further inhibiting him was the fact that the machines had set up some sort of dampening field over the whole area. It was effective, because so far, he hadn’t been able to contact the Bunker even once.

Slowing to a jog, and then a stop, he let out a huff as he took in his surroundings. Despite the danger it represented, 9S found that the forest was really quite beautiful. Massive dark pine trees surrounded them and shot hundreds of meters into the sky, their trunks anywhere from five to twenty meters wide at the base. The air was cool here, but not so cold as it had been at the lodge in the mountains. Thankfully, the storm from the night before had seen fit to rain here instead of snow, leaving the floor of matted pine needles and mushrooms soft and damp. It smelled fresh and clean, belying the fact that it could turn hostile at any moment.

“I think we lost them,” 9S announced quietly as his exhale formed a soft mist in the air.

“So it seems - for now at least,” 2B nodded once in agreement. 

Though her expression was hidden by her blindfold, her gaze was skeptical as it panned once around the thick foliage around them.

“We should be ready to continue moving if we have to, though, so...don’t get  _ too _ comfortable.” 

There was that terseness in her tone again as she spoke. 

“Pod, are there any machine lifeforms nearby?”

_ [ Scanning… ] _

_ [ Scanning… ] _

_ [ There are no detectable machine lifeforms within a 40 meter radius. ]  _

“Oh come on, give me a little bit more credit than  _ that _ ,” 9S quipped, “I wasn’t going to stop while there were enemies nearby. Just need to get my bearings and we can be on our way.”

2B eyed the scanner as her arms folded over her chest. 

“It’s not about giving credit where credit is due - it’s about being aware of our surroundings and making wise decisions based on that.” 

“Whatever…” 9S quipped dismissively.

Looking away from him, the combat android found her own tree to lean on while she gazed off into the distance.

Not having a consistent uplink to the Bunker was proving inconvenient. As 9S looked around, he tried to compare to the map data, and wasn’t having terribly much success.

“Pod, can you compare our local surroundings to the map data from the Bunker and see if you can isolate our location? You might have more luck than me.”

_ [ Processing… ] _

The scanner sighed and moved to lean against a tree. Time passed--more time than the scanner thought it would take, before Pod 153 responded.

_ [ Analysis: map data from the Bunker could not penetrate the canopy of the forest, so map data for this area is unavailable. ] _

“Seriously?” 9S griped, turning towards the faceless floater. “So then wh-”

_ [ However, by extrapolating from the peaks portrayed, a relative map of the surface can be obtained, within a margin of error of approximately 40%. ] _

“Great. So do that, then.”

_ [ Analysis: this pod has already performed said extrapolation. Marking probable location data on the map. ] _

The dot that 9S typically associated with his location appeared, however it was fuzzy--and there were three other smaller dots elsewhere on the map that he guessed indicated other possible locations.

_ Great _ .

Pod, as we move, will you be able to get a more precise reading on our location?”

_ [ Analysis: uncertain. Probability of successful calculation: 60% ] _

“Well, it’s better than nothing,” he announced with a sigh, stepping forward from the tree, “come on, 2B, let’s get going.”

The pair of androids made their way through the trees, and over time, the three other dots became two, then one other dot. The fact that they were moving in different directions was somewhat troubling, but the scanner figured that all would be made clear soon enough. If one of the dots was correct, they’d encounter a hive of machine activity very soon.

And sure enough, they did, which was, uncoincidentally, where he needed to be.

The underbrush began to grow thicker as they approached the clearing, and 9S slowed his pace, taking great care to keep his noise to a minimum.

“Pod,” he whispered, “how many machines ahead?”

_ [ Scan complete. Analysis: approximately twenty five machines occupy positions in the clearing ahead. Direct conflict would have a 72% chance of failure. Proposal: 9S and 2B should perform reconnaissance operations. ] _

“Sounds good,” 9S said, beginning to look around, “2B, see if you can find any ways for us to gain elevation. If we can spy on the machines from a higher point, it will make us less likely to be caught.”

Although she heard him, 2B didn’t verbally answer him -- instead, her gaze started to travel up a mess of rocks and fallen foliage. Walking over to the point of interest, she placed a hand on the jagged surface of the rock -- it was a little damp, but wouldn’t be too slippery. Without hesitation, she leapt on top of it and started to scale the rest of the rocks as they ascended to higher ground.

9S began to climb behind 2B. In reality, she leapt very gracefully from surface to surface, and the scanner caught himself admiring her--while also questioning if he himself possessed adequate agility to emulate her movements. While his movements weren’t quite as fast, he did manage to follow in her steps with relative ease.

Once to the top of the stone, a nearby tree gave purchase for them to carefully scale--out of view of the clearing, thankfully. They only needed a few meters to be above the underbrush, and once they’d reached the appropriate height, 9S dared to poke his head around the thick trunk.

The clearing was rather large, spanning a few hundred meters across where the trees did not grow. Or rather, he noted, where they  _ had _ grown until recently. A large stump sat at the middle of the clearing, cleanly cut. He had no idea what had happened to the tree itself, but the stump was now serving as a staging platform for the machines in the area--and given how large the clearing was, it would also make a good landing pad for aerial supply.

Which, of course, is what the machines were doing. A large craft of some kind was currently parked at its center, and various machines buzzed about it, some taking materials away, others bringing others to the fore.

The combat android narrowed her eyes as she focused on the craft that sat atop the large stump. “So that might explain why they have such a heavy presence in this area,” 2B murmured quietly.

“...if I could just get on that ship,” 9S muttered quietly, imagining the possibilities. Of course he didn’t mean literally himself, but he imagined that the ship would return to the central hub, which was very likely where the European server was hiding.

At the scanner’s words, she looked over to him. 

“Don’t even  _ think _ about it,” She said sharply, though her voice was still quiet over all. Regardless of how fond (or not) she was of this particular 9S, the risks outweighed the benefits in her mind, and she knew how  _ his _ mind worked well enough to know that if he became stuck on a particular question or idea, he’d only become obsessed with it until he was able to see it through.

The scanner paused in his thinking and looked to 2B.

“You know, I’m beginning to think you doubt my intelligence, 2B,” he said, “I wasn’t planning on boarding  _ literally _ , but if I could hack in and stow my consciousness away within the pilot, it could be my ticket to succeeding on this mission.”

“That isn’t what I meant.”

His gaze on her was penetrating, even if she didn’t want to admit it, and it cut right through her stern exterior and went straight through to her heart. Looking away from him, she pinched her eyes shut momentarily, and her left hand balled into a fist, fingers curling tightly as she tried to stop herself from quivering.

_ Emotions...are prohibited. _

Sighing, 9S returned his attention to the operation at hand. There didn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason that he could determine to how they were managing the operation. Nor could he see any queues or collections that would obviously indicate when it was approaching completion. No, there was no way of knowing how long it would take for this transport to be ready for departure.

When the combat android opened her eyes again, having managed to regain her composure (at least outwardly), something caught her attention out of the periphery of her gaze.

_ [ Alert: several aerial machine lifeforms detected closing within 25 meters. ] _

9S’ eyes widened at the announcement, and he looked up just in time to see the aerial patrol descending from above, and the energy blast it sent in their direction.

_ Oh shit. _

Not even giving a glance to Pod 042, 2B’s eyes widened as she suddenly moved so grab the scanner in her arms and attempt to descend from their standing point. Whereas she did manage to pluck 9S from where he stood, when she attempted to jump to the next rock, the blast of energy from machine fire threw her off balance and caused the two androids to tumble from their place and land roughly amongst the foliage and wet earth.

Although 2B made every effort to try and shield the scanner as they fell, she knew there was only so much she could try and predict, and she felt her back meet the cold, hard ground, which stunned her momentarily.

Falling from that distance, 9S expected himself to take a lot more damage than he did. However, moments later, he realized the reason  _ why _ he hadn’t been hurt that badly. Beneath him was 2B, and he could feel the life pulsing within her, the press of her breasts, and the warmth of her crotch against his through as many clothes as they wore.

“Um, 2B? Are you alright, ma’am?” He asked, looking over what he could see of her for signs of injury. If they’d landed on a rock--or even a stick--this could be bad.

As the scanner slowly came into focus, the combat android gazed up to him. In their fall, her blindfold had loosened, which left her eyes visible and gave her a look of vulnerability that this 9S had not yet encountered. 

“I’m — it’s fine, 9S,” She managed, and a small smile formed, but the flash of red light from the eyes of machine lifeforms caught her eye, which gave her just enough time to clutch the scanner against her as she rolled them out of the way. 

Resting atop of him for only a moment, she shot away from him and leapt straight for the closest flying machine near them. Her sword easily brought down the enemy, but when she made her landing, she stumbled and had to right herself. A hand moved up to her temple — something in her balance sensors felt  _ off _ . 

“9S, don’t… you don’t have to call me that — “ She called to him, though she found herself using her sword to deflect machine fire as she tried to speak. 

“But…you should get away from here!” She raised her tone, intending to make it sound like an order rather than a suggestion. With her balance affected, she knew she wasn’t going to be as effective in disposing of the machines that were upon them now.

“You’re hurt,” he retorted after a moment, bringing himself to his feet, “you need support.” His hand gripped his sword, and he rushed forward to assist, bringing his weapon up and slicing clean through another machine that had managed to find its way in front of them.

Couldn’t he just listen? For  _ once? _

“You have -- something you need to do,” She managed to get out as she took a vicious swing at another machine. The aerial types were dropping in number, thankfully, but that unfortunately meant there were likely more powerful units inbound.

Without waiting for a response, 2B started to run towards the next group of machines -- small and medium-sized bipeds. 

As 2B ran off, Nines frowned. “...just...don’t die, 2B,” he said, feeling a catch in his throat as he turned and moved away.

_ I’m trusting you _ .

If she heard the scanner’s words, she did not respond -- she was too focused on trying to destroy as many machine lifeforms as she could while trying to compensate for her damaged balance sensors. Instead of focusing on her injury, the combat android tried to think of it as an additional challenge, as if she were trying one of the many programs in the combat training facility on the Bunker. 

The smaller bipeds were felled easily, and their broken bodies began to litter the forest floor. As 2B turned to avoid the spear of a medium biped, she stumbled again, but was quick to right herself before then rushing it with Virtuous Contract in her grasp. Putting her weight behind the blow, she felt it crumble beneath her weapon. When the machine fell to the ground, she felt herself sway slightly.

_ I’ll need to be more careful when I evade. _

A hand rushed up to readjust her blindfold, and in the few seconds she took for that she found an assortment of machine lifeforms charging her from both her front and back. 

“Pod! I’m going to try something -- lay down heavy fire once I’ve got them close to that tree ahead!”

Spinning out of the way of the enemy, the combat android grunted as moved in a circle, as if trying to gather up the machines.

_ Yes...follow me. _

However many were behind her now, she dared not look back to verify, but once she made it within a few meters of the large trunk, she shouted, “NOW!” She lingered in place for a few seconds before rolling out of the way.

Pod 042’s face had already disappeared into the two halves and a brilliant projection of light blasted the line of machines, likely killing some of them and at least stunning some of the others, but the fire did not end there -- once at the tree trunk the power intensified, burning away the supporting rings of wood at just the right angle to fell the tree right on top of the line of machine lifeforms. The sound of crushed metal beneath the tree was unmistakable, and a few small explosions from decaying machine cores, coupled with the light from Pod’s laser, were enough to light up the entire section of forest they were in.

“...G-good riddance,” 2B managed, forcing herself to stand with the aid of her sword planted into the ground. The heat from the blast had singed her clothing some, but she cared little for vanity at this point.

“Now…”

“9S?” She called, head turning as her gaze panned over the area.

But the scanner was nowhere to be found.

* * *

9S rushed away after his prayer for 2B’s safety. In retrospect, he should have stayed behind to help her. There was almost no way he’d be able to insert his consciousness into another machine and covertly slip onto the supply vessel, now that the machines had been alerted to their presence. Still, if he could find somewhere to keep his body safe while his mind slipped into their enemies, it would be worth a shot.

He ran for about two minutes, making it nearly to the other side of the clearing, he reckoned. With all of the enemies focusing on 2B, there was a chance this could work. The supply operation would be hastened and the machines’ departure would be imminent, and so if he was going to act, it needed to be soon.

_ 2B… _ His thoughts remained with the battle unit. He’d seen her lose balance after their fall, so he knew she’d have a struggle ahead of her. 9S could only imagine that she was resourceful, but he had no idea if she was resourceful enough to get out alive, by herself. Cutting your losses and running seemed much more the scanner methodology, he reasoned, while staying and fighting to the end was the realm of...well, anyone else.

A loud explosion echoed through the air from across the way, and the scanner watched in the afternoon sun as one of the younger trees fell, right in the vicinity of where 2B had been fighting.  _ Get out of there, 2B…! _

A loud thud echoed behind 9S as he stared at the explosion. A2, having lept from a nearby tree to travel over the scanner’s head and land roughly two meters behind him, rose to full height. She did not spare a glance for the fireworks, focused entirely upon the back of the male’s head instead. She did not have her weapons drawn, but they hovered ominously at her back as usual. Her left hand rose to her hip and she peered down at him through her bangs, her icy all-too-familiar eyes locked on 9S.

“Yo,” she said calmly, “Lovely day for a stroll, isn’t it?” Her expression remained neutral and unreadable, “9S, right? We need to chat.”

_ [ Alert: this android— ] _

Her eyes flicked to the side and her hand moved just as the words finished leaving her lips. Her short sword was drawn and swung quickly, cutting through 9S’ support pod.

“...Alone,” she clarified.


	21. Data Archive 073

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on earth, which has been labeled as important in the memory spaces of both Units 9S and 2B. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate their emotional state upon reconstruction.

A dozen questions flared through 9S’ mind all at once as he regarded not only the android who had suddenly appeared behind him--who had the same face as 2B--and the ruined halves of Pod 153 now lifeless on the ground. It was clear that this android, whoever she was, was somewhat hostile to the Bunker. But despite that, she was a YoRHa android--he could tell by the weapon she wielded and the tattered black outfit she wore. Options in his mind came to talking it out, running, or fighting.

“...how do you know my name?” He asked, turning to face her more properly, the tension keeping his nerves on fire.

The female android spun her sword once before it was sheathed and returned her gaze to 9S. As irritating as the scanner had been in the past, A2 could certainly appreciate one thing: The scanner was always more likely to talk than fight. Good. She ignored the ruined pod and turned fully back to the male, her hand back on her hip.

“I’m surprised you haven’t pieced it together already, kid,” she said, “We’ve met before. More than once, really, and I’ve been trying to warn you about this.” She frowned, brow furrowed, “But as you forget me every time, clearly you never listen. Well, this time, you’re going to listen, or I’m going to stop trying. Got it? I’m sick of wasting my time.” 

She flicked her hair back, “So. You ready to listen? Because I’m ready to talk.”

“The data engineers on the Bunker said that there’s an issue with my personality data that causes it to become easily corrupted,” 9S admitted, perhaps more readily than he should have, “so...I apologize, but it’s as if I really was built yesterday.”

The scanner regarded the woman before him and frowned. With Pod 153 out of the picture, she had a clear advantage on him.

“I’m sorry, I’m still trying to figure this out,” he said, “but...you’re clearly YoRHa, so why did you destroy my pod?”

“Was,” A2 corrected the scanner, her voice a touch colder, “Was YorHa. Which isn’t important right now. Easily corrupted memory, huh? So that’s the story they fed you. Convenient. Look, I’ll make this simple, alright? Easier for both of us.”

She sighed, “I destroyed your pod because it was going to convince you to attack me, just like they always do. They keep you on your leash.  _ Command’s _ leash. They said you just forget every time because of a personality issue? That’s a lie. Your mission here? A lie. 2B?”

Now her voice was bitter, “Another lie. None of this is real, 9S, and as soon as you figured it out, like you always do, they’d kill you. Or rather…”

A2 looked off into the distance, where the explosion had been seen just a little bit ago, “She would.”

A lie? That made little sense. It was clear that there actually  _ was _ a purpose for his being here. He’d seen the hacking logs from his previous attempts at infiltration on the Bunker. He knew there actually was a purpose for him being here.

But 2B? Her presence didn’t make sense. No matter how he sliced it, the battle unit joining him for what amounted to an espionage mission was almost nonsensical. She was brash, impatient, impulsive, and cold; all things that made her ill-suited to what this operation was about.

Unless…

“...you say that 2B’s presence on this mission is to kill me, but...I’m effectively new. I haven’t done anything to earn their ire.” He paused, having looked away from A2 while he thought aloud. Looking to her, then, he asked.

“How long have you been in this area?”

“Yet, you mean,” A2 replied, still looking off in the distance, “She watches you, assists with your missions, waiting for the word of Command… and when her master says so, that’s it for you. Happens every time.”

She prepared to tell him 2B’s actual name, but then he asked a loaded question. She frowned again.

“Longer than I care to admit,” she said, weighing her words carefully while looking back at him. If she had to tell the truth to get him to listen to her, she would, but she wouldn’t be happy about it. For now, she left it at that, “You’re probably skeptical, so let me clear this up for you, alright? 2B isn’t 2B at all. The name’s fake, a cover - she’s 2E. Number two, type E. I’m sure you can imagine what the E stands for.”

Mentally, A2 pondered just how many times she’d given this same speech. Considering it annoyed her, so she stopped.

Mentally, the pieces began to fall into place for 9S. The blood in the room at the lodge? That had been  _ his _ blood. He’d encountered A2 before, Pod 153 had alerted the Bunker, and 2B--2E, he reminded himself--had been dispatched to kill him. He figured he may have gotten a hit or two in on the execution unit, but what little he knew of them told him that they specialized in destroying YoRHa androids.

He wouldn’t have stood a chance.

But that would also explain her presence here.

“She’s here for you, ma’am.” He announced after a moment of thought, looking up to the android who wore the same face. “2E is here to kill you, not me. My mission is real, but it’s a cover for her to get to her real target: you.”

A pause.

“And depending on what you said during that encounter, she might have had to kill me, too.”

If what 9S told A2 surprised her, her expression did not change to reflect it. Instead, she shrugged.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” she remarked a little too casually, “Or the last, probably. Seems the Commander really, really doesn’t like me.”

Her frown turned into a bitter smile.

“Feeling’s mutual.” 

The frown returned.

“Well, seems I accelerated things. Life’s a bitch like that sometimes, you know? So, I’ve told you the truth.” She tilted her head, hair swaying gently in the breeze, “What do you want to do with it, 9S? You can run, hide--”

She rolled her shoulders, “Or seize your fate by the throat. Your choice, kid.”

9S frowned. “You’ve given me a lot to think about,” he said, before looking once more at the remains of his pod. “...and not really much of a choice.”

He paused, looking back over to the thickened underbrush. He could hear the sounds of combat beyond, and he let out a sigh.

“I’m...not fully convinced I believe you yet, but...well, I think I’d like to find out, if you’re willing to indulge me for a little bit.”

_Because every time I give you a choice, you make the wrong one,_ A2 thought to herself. Though his caution irritated her slightly, she simply shrugged to what he said.

“Fine, but time isn’t on our side here. What do you have in mind?”

* * *

How long had it been?

Despite having an internal chronometer, the combat android quested its accuracy at this point.

_ 2.67 hours. That’s how long it’s been since we’ve been separated. _

She’d long left the area they’d last been in, the floor littered with smoldering metal and the stench of oil from the bodies of the numerous machine lifeforms she had disposed of. Where she was heading to now, however, she wasn’t quite certain.

“Pod. Try searching for 9S’s blackbox signal.”

_ [ Acknowledged, however the interference in this area still remains. Conditions have not changed since the last 29 queries. ] _

2B stared at Pod 042’s blank face.

“Just do what I say, okay?” She tried to hold back a sigh.

_ [ Requesting the same action without any change to variables will likely result in the same outcome - failure. ] _

The combat android grumbled and glared at the Pod in frustration and annoyance. For a moment, she thought of asking it if it had any better ideas -- she’d asked it to scan for signals ever time she moved into a new area, but each had resulted in failure -- no signals found. Finally letting her sigh escape with a heavy exhale, she paused after she made her way around a closely clumped spread of trees when  _ something _ caught her eye.

Staring at the broken pieces of metal, 2B approached what looked to be the destroyed shell of…

_ A Pod? _

“Pod...is this -- “

Pod 042 moved to hover closer to the ground above the charred pieces of metal and wiring.

_ [ Analysis: this appears to be the remains of tactical support pod 153, the pod responsible for providing support to unit 9S. ] _

The way Pod’s voice announced the finding was slightly uncomfortable for the combat android, and she felt herself tense as it finished speaking.

There she was, just as the pair had hoped. Watching 2B from the safety of a tree branch, A2 narrowed her eyes as the combat android and her pod located the remains of the scanner’s own support unit. Blowing a strand of hair out of her face, A2 stepped forward and dropped, landing near 2B with a heavy thud. She rose up quickly, a hand at her hip, and stared.

Feeling the rush of air being cut and seeing the streak of a form in her periphery, 2B spun about and did a backflip to give herself some space from whatever it was that just made its presence known. Landing with a stumble, she ignored the instinct to draw a hand to her temple as she straightened.

_ Who..? _

“Nice day,” she remarked a little too casually, “Word on the street is you’re looking for me, 2B. Not sure if I should be flattered, but here I am.”

She lazily drew her Type-4O blade, pointed it at 2B and then directed it toward the ground, “Want an autograph or something?”

Even before the combat android could respond, Pod 042 already verified what she suspected.

_ [ Alert: Target identified as rogue YoRHa unit known as A2. Annihilation is recommended. ] _

“You…”

2B’s hand drifted to her side, fingers moving to curl around the hilt of her sword as it materialized in her grasp. With the remains of Pod 153 nearby, she was beginning to piece together the puzzle for the path to the missing scanner. Her eyes narrowed beneath her blindfold.

“Where is 9S?!” She demanded.

“Oh, was I mistaken? You’re here for 9S and not me, huh? I’m hurt,” A2 replied in a voice that sounds neither hurt or particularly invested, “See, your pod has the right idea. Here’s the super dangerous A2, let’s kill her, right? Seems all you know how to do.”

She shifted her stance, eyes still locked on the other android. “That why you’re looking for 9S? Is it time to get rid of him already? Tch. Maybe it’s too late. Ever consider that?” 

2B’s gaze hardened as she focused on her target, and the more she spoke the more she felt the need to fulfill her mission’s objective. Yet...there was a hesitation, even as she could feel the adrenaline-like chemicals beginning to course through her body.

_ [ Proposal: Unit 2B should dispose of A2 immediately. ]  _

“Shut up,” She snapped back, though it wasn’t clear if her response was intended for A2 or her Pod.

Her hand moved from her hip then and she retrieved 9S’ tattered jacket from her inventory. She quirked an eyebrow while holding it in view, giving 2B a good look at the tears and holes. Without a word, she tossed it to the ground in front of her. 

“You can say thank you, if you want,” she said with a colder bite than usual.

When A2 withdrew the black material of the scanner’s jacket, 2B felt herself tense even more as her eyes widened. Her lips parted as she was unable to hide that shred of emotion for just that moment.

_ 9S… _

The combat android’s gaze shifted back to her target again, but the swelling of emotion almost made it so she could barely visualize A2’s form, even as she stood there before her.

“How... how  _ dare _ you -- “ 2B’s words were almost a hiss, which was all she could manage in trying to hold it all together. 

There was no hesitation now as she raised her sword and ran straight for the rogue YoRHa unit. 

A2 smirked faintly. She angled her sword, watching 2B race toward her, and swung it up at the last possible moment to absorb her blow in a block. 

“Aw, did I touch a nerve? I thought I was doing you a favor,” she hissed back, “Don’t tell me you enjoy having to kill him over and over! Figures you’d be ungrateful.” 

Although 2B half-expected her to block the blow, she still placed the full force of her weight behind it, feeling the grinding of steel against steel as their swords met.

“You don’t know  _ anything _ about how I feel.” The combat android snapped bitterly.

A2 hopped backward, keeping her sword angled before her but made no actual move to attack herself, “So going to come for me next, huh? Take my head back to your commander like a good little dog?”

The rogue android smiled, “Come on then, if you can - but I bet you can’t.”

2B felt herself stumble when the force of A2’s own sword vanished as she hopped away. Gritting her teeth in frustration and anger as she righted herself, she felt her breaths being drawn in through parted lips.

“Pod,” She managed in a slightly more collected tone. “...You...know what to do.”

_ [ Acknowledged. ] _

Without giving A2 the pleasure of more words, 2B started to rush her again, though as she closed the distance between them she leapt, Virtuous Contract grasped firmly in both hands as she aimed to strike her from above.

When 2B rushed her, A2 lost her smile. She took a step back, adjusting her blade angle when she suddenly jumped.  _ Clever. So you’re not as unbalanced as I thought, _ she thought to herself while dropping to a crouch, bracing herself to take the blow, her sword held horizontal and supported by both hands.

“That all you got, 2B? Wait, that’s not right, is it?” 

She smiled a feral little smile and pushed back, trying to knock 2B away from her with the full force of her body weight, “2E. That’s right. The Commander’s little murder pet. Come on! At least he tried!”

There was no more time or energy for words to be wasted now.

2B had been anticipating her blade being blocked, and whereas she did put force into that, it certainly wasn’t her  _ only _ intended point of contact. As A2 started to push back, she felt her sword’s tip scrape to a halt along A2’s own blade as the sharp edges met with enough force to emit a few sparks from the friction. But the combat android knew better, and the rest of her weight was forced into a powerful kick aimed at the rogue android’s solar plexus. 

Unfortunately for her, A2 saw the kick coming entirely too late. She started to move an arm to deflect it, but she was just too slow. Kicked hard, the attacker type was flung backwards several feet, the lock between swords breaking. Her short sword spun away and embedded itself in the forest floor nearby. A2 grunted as she forced herself to a knee, her system re-calibrating after the irritatingly perfect aim at a vulnerable spot.

“Damnit,” she hissed, glaring daggers at 2B.

Managing to land on her feet without much of a stumble this time, the combat android approached the downed attacker and stood over her with about a meter between them. The point of Virtuous Contract was aimed at A2’s throat and within seconds she knew she could end the android’s life, but for some reason she was hesitating, or...waiting for something.

When nothing happened, 2B, not removing her hardened gaze from A2, called out.

“...Pod, lay down a charged laser strike.”

But no charged laser strike came.

“...Pod?”

As 2B found herself without the expected pod support, and the combat android regained motor functions, A2’s scowl became a smirk.

“Gotchya,” she spat as she suddenly rushed to feet and drove her fist directly for the jaw that looks so frustratingly like her own.

A2 had just enough time to strike since 2B let her gaze wander just a moment to try to locate her Pod, but she turned her head just in time to see the fist aimed at her. She moved, but only enough so that she felt the impact at her cheek, which was still powerful enough to knock her from where she stood. The hilt of her sword flew from her hand and she rolled as she fell - the world spun about in a dizzying way as whatever repairs the nanomachines had done for her balance sensors was undone.

A2 flexed her fingers as she stalked toward 2B, her smirk now gone. In its place was the cold, impassive gaze that she showed the world most of the time; an expression one might think she always wore, were it not for the flashes of anger and crass language that she employed especially when heated. For now, that was gone. She reached back and drew her Type-4O Blade.

2B struggled to pull herself upwards — the ground felt unsteady and she could feel herself listing to one side. 

_ So...this is it. _

The combat android tried to focus on her target, which was seeming more and more out of reach.

“Nice try, but you’re not the only one with clever plans,” A2 said coldly, her mocking tone suddenly gone, “Thrilling as this was, I’ve seen enough.”

Not waiting for a response, the attacker brought the greatsword down through the nearest of 2B’s legs.

There were no words for her to speak as she tried to clumsily move out of the way of the great sword, but she failed - even though she knew the impact was coming, she heard herself scream in pain as the blade drove through her left leg at the level of her knee. 

“How many times did I cry out like that when you cut me, 2E?”

9S stepped out of the shadows behind the crippled battle unit. Pod 042 floated behind him, a golden halo revealing that it was subservient to him.

_ Nines. So...you’re still alive. _

2B’s gaze shifted to the scanner and briefly to Pod 042. Even with the blindfold obscuring much of her face still, she wore an obviously pained look, though it was indiscernible if her expression was formed in such a way because of his words, physical pain, or a combination of both. Her breathing was starting to become labored as the pain receptors in her leg continued to scream. 

“9S,” She managed to say his name.

“I’m — “ 2B gasped, fighting to form words.

“...it’s not — “

“Pod, assist me in hacking unit 2E.” He commanded, and wordlessly shifted into the battler’s data space. First priority was disabling her conscious motor functions—except for her mouth and face. Following that, the scanner began to slip towards her memory regions.

Whatever thoughts 2B had been desperately trying to articulate were halted in place as the combat android felt her mind and internal systems starting to become infiltrated by the scanner. Her struggle to try and right herself halted and she fell over on her side, her expression starting to blank as she felt herself losing control. Only her eyes shifted, trying to focus on something,  _ anything. _

Still wearing her mirthless expression, A2 stepped back from 2B, not interfering while 9S got to work on her. She didn’t say a word when 2B cried out, nor did she speak as she watched the scanner begin. She walked over to where her smaller sword fell, sheathed her greatsword and yanked the other from the earth. The attacker inspected it briefly and then flipped it into the air, allowing it to vanish and reappear at her back. She glanced over her shoulder, blue eyes peering through her bangs.

However, in his work 9S noticed something: a clever trap laid, which only served to confirm what A2 had been saying. The logic virus was primitive and easily countered, but nothing like what he’d found in the machines he’d hacked. It had YoRHa written all over it, and it was clearly intended for him. If he’d gone in blind, he would have fallen.

_ I’ll have to thank A2 for that when I’m out,  _ he admitted to himself as he continued, moving into the execution unit’s memories.

He hadn’t known what to expect going in, but he quickly found that A2’s statements had been accurate. There were several instances wherein 2E had deployed to take down the older model, where her data was lost before any encounters could be had. But more than that, 9S found himself all over the place in her memory banks.

The memories pertaining to him seemed to glow in her mind. Here they were on the surface in the midst of a dust storm, and later, making love after having taken shelter from the rain. There were memories on the Bunker together, more on the surface. They had explored the world together and had fought machines together. They’d experienced warmth and comfort together, and the bitterness of loss together. They’d shared intimacy, and as 9S interacted with the memories, he could feel his own emotions being swayed.

They had loved together.

_ So then...did she kill me? _

As if on cue, the memories before him began to shift in color and focus, scrambling through time to those fateful moments. In sync, he watched as all around him, 2E’s sword plunged into his flesh. A scream pierced the silence of her mind, and as he watched dozens of versions of himself lose their lives to her hands, all of them smiling, he could feel her beginning to mourn bitterly, as a tarry red substance began to seep through the images, pouring down and beginning to pool around his feet.

A wash of emotions poured through his mind, ranging from anger, rage, and indignation to bitter grief and sorrow. How could she do this to him? How could she kill him like that, again and again and again? How could she suffer like that and not tell anyone?

Quickly then, he slipped back to her motor controls. He needed to ask her questions in the waking world, where he could see her reaction, but he didn’t want her to lie to him. One word was all she would get for any questions he asked: yes or no. Rewriting her speech processor with that instruction was simple enough, and he felt his consciousness return to his body. In the waking world, his excursion through her mind lasted only a split second.

Moving forward, he knelt in front of the broken execution unit and removed her blindfold. “2E, I’ve disabled your motor functions, and have rewritten your speech processor so you can only answer my questions with ‘yes’ or ‘no’. Do you understand?”

Tears had started to leak from the combat android’s eyes, which had settled on the scanner as she layed on her side, almost in the fetal position. Her injured leg was still attached, but even if she  _ could _ move there was no way she could put any weight on it. Lips moved then, as try as she might to form a sentence, she struggled -- no sound escaped, though her lips did part. Resigned to being forced to hold back what she wanted to express, she simply replied.

“...Yes.”

“Good.” 9S stood up and moved back, heaving a sigh. This was going to be harder than he expected.

“A2 told me that you are an execution-type YoRHa unit masquerading as a battle-type. Is this true?”

“...Yes.” 

“And you were sent with me this time not to help me in my infiltration, but to kill me when I learned too much?”

“...No.” 2B had hesitated to answer at first, considering his question carefully, but it was true - she had received no order. 

“Then was your target A2 this time?”

“Yes.”

9S sighed, turning away from her for a moment with a frown and pacing as he considered what he wanted to ask her next. Keeping his emotions in check was proving exceptionally difficult, but he needed to keep a level head.

“Tell me, 2E, have you killed me before?”

_ You’ve...seen my memories. Why do you ask this? _

“Yes.”

“And I’m sure you are aware that I saw your memories,” he breathed, “but I need to confirm that they were real and not just some sick fantasies you harbored. Tell me, did you enjoy killing me?”

2B, who had not stopped in keeping her gaze on the scanner’s eyes, felt struck by the question, and it likely showed on her face even if she could not speak of it.

“No.”

“Really?” He asked, moving closer and stooping to face her. “Are you sure? Maybe they programmed you to get off on it. It seems like something they’d do. Do you gain some kind of sick satisfaction when you kill one of your own? Is that it?!”

“N-No!” She managed to answer more forcefully this time, though her voice sounded strained.

_ What kind of awful thing is that to ask..? _

As the scanner’s tone started to change, 2B felt herself straining at the figurative bit, frustrated at her limited speech capabilities.

_ I...I hate killing you every time. I’d rather kill myself than have to do this again, but...what end would that bring us both? _

“Heh, maybe that’s just what you believe,” he responded, huffing as he leaned in close. “I saw that we made love. I saw that I actually  _ cared _ about you, and seemed to think you cared about me. Was it all a lie? Were you just trying to get close to me so you could kill me more easily?”

2B could feel the warmth of his breath as he moved closer to her. His words were sharper than a sword right now, and she could feel the swell of emotion straining behind lips that were only slightly parted in order for her to breathe, and yet…

“No,” The only thing she could say in response.

“Why are you lying?! How could you POSSIBLY care about me and do the things you did?! How could you betray me like that, again and again and again and fucking again?!”

Standing up quickly, he moved away. The urge to beat her was strong, to let her  _ feel _ the anguish he felt. But that would be stooping to her level. Sighing, he continued, letting his voice quiet.

“How could you say you loved me when you were only with me so you could kill me?”

As much as 2B wanted to answer, she could not. A ‘yes’ or ‘no’ would make no sense here, and she did not give him the satisfaction of either, simply laying there, gazing up at him.

At her silence, 9S turned back to her, and it was then that he caught her eyes. This was the first time he’d seen them, and he felt his heart breaking in his chest. There was so much pain and sorrow hidden behind those eyes, an eternal well of sadness whose depth could not be measured.

“Was it true, then?” The scanner asked, “did you really love me?”

2B’s lips moved then, but just as when she’d tried every other time to speak something other than the simple answer she was allowed, no sound came out.

_ Yes. More than...I could ever describe with words. _

“...Yes.”

“Then why did you kill me?” The tone of 9S’ voice implied that he wasn’t expecting an answer, but was instead trying to give her food for thought. “Were you just following orders?”

_ Because I was - _

“...yes.”

“Did you ever think to defy them? To spare me? To spare  _ yourself? _ ”

_ Of course. Of course I did, but… to what end would we have met..? What life would there be for rogue YoRHa..? _

2B found herself asking this same question now, just as she had many times before.

“...Yes,” Was her answer.

“Then what, did you think we couldn’t make it? Did you think there was no way we’d survive? That we’d be hunted and killed?”

He paused, glancing over to A2 who had seemingly become disinterested in the whole exchange. “She’s been just fine on her own—has even killed both of us a couple of times, if she’s to be believed. You knew that, and yet you still thought us so helpless?”

_ Stop. Please..? _

The combat android gave him a pleading look, but said nothing further.

9S could read the message in her eyes clearly, but only then did he realize that his own eyes were shielded from her view. Reaching up, he removed the blindfold and threw it at her—though it wouldn’t make it to her. What would make it was the anguish in his eyes, the knit in his brow, the tears that were threatening to spill out of his furious gaze.

“Tell me this, 2E,” he said, moving closer once again, “were you cold to me this time because you hoped it would hurt less when you had to kill me?”

Finally seeing the scanner’s eyes, 2B could feel the conflict and weight of the emotions he felt - they were almost like a mirror to her own, though where the scanner felt anger, she only felt guilt.

“...Yes.”

The tone of her reply was soft.

“And...if you were ordered to kill me again, would you?” For the briefest of moments, another emotion crossed 9S’ face, one of almost pleading for the victim before him. He knew the end of this before it had begun, but if she showed even the slightest hint of changing her course, or that she might not perpetuate this cycle of her own damnation, then he would give in.

But he knew she wouldn’t.

There was a great hesitation in her reply, and for a long time she simply gazed at the scanner, her eyes heavy with sorrow.

“...Yes,” She finally answered. Even with one word, she could feel the weight of it.

“...then there is nothing more to say,” 9S said, moving close to 2E’s immobile body on the ground.

“Pod 042, amplify your signal output as much as it takes and complete a full data backup for Unit 2E, audio progress notification on.”

_ What? He’s...backing up my data, but...why? _

2B simply laid there, and a shred of anxiety flitted through her.

_ [ aCKnoWlEdgeD. BegInnING dAta baCKuP… ] _

As the data began transmitting, 9S watched as the pod began to spark and smoke, the energy required for the operation frying its circuits as it complied with his orders.

_ [ dATA bAckUp: 32% ] _

He looked about at the forest. Just hours ago he’d considered it beautiful, and had thought that the only danger here to them was the vast array of machines. He didn’t know how many he’d alerted to their presence with his shouting, and he didn’t care.

_ [ DatA BAcKuP: 74% ] _

His golden sword materialized in his hand, and 9S walked to 2E, stabbing it into the ground beside her as he shifted her body to lie on its back.

_ [ DAta backUP: 90% ] _

The scanner moved himself overtop 2E, and straddled her, placing his sword at her throat.

_ [ dATa baCkUp: 95% ] _

Tears began to fall from his eyes as he looked down at the execution unit. He could see her fear and her sorrow, and his own anger flared.

2B could feel the tip of the scanner’s sword grazing her throat. As she looked to him, a final stream of tears leaked from her eyes. There was fear and sorrow laced into her expression through and through, but as she could hear Pod’s distorted voice in the background, she started to smile very, very softly, almost in  _ relief. _

_ [ datA BaCkUp: 98% ] _

“Goodbye, 2B,” he said, before plunging the blade through her throat.

_ [ Data BACkUp: 99% ] _

He watched the light beginning to leave her eyes, and for the briefest moment, a pang of regret coursed through his body. But the moment passed, and gave way to scorn.

_ [ data backuP cOmpLEtE ] _

Twisting his weapon, 9S messily severed the head of the execution unit, blood and lubricant pouring out onto the forest floor.

For a few moments he simply sat there, before remembering the stated purpose for E-type androids: the destruction of sensitive information. Taking his sword, he carefully cut through 2B’s head, slicing it no fewer than eight times to render the databanks fully inoperable. He then turned to her body, piercing his sword through her sternum and rendering her black box useless. Severing the rest of her body was just a matter of course. His cuts perhaps weren’t as clean as a proper E-type’s would have been, but to him, this was both his duty and his vengeance.

Minutes later, he stood, his uniform completely bloodied, and looked down at the ruined corpse beneath him.

“A2, I have a favor to ask.”

A2 watched the entire display in steely silence. Her gaze did not waver once as the emotional turmoil ran its course, culminating in a bloody finale. Her arms folded across her chest at some point during the back and forth, and when 9S called to her, she tilted her head just enough to acknowledge she heard him.

“What is it?” she asked, direct and to the point. 

A tired look washed on 9S’ face, and he looked to the woman with something that bordered on sympathy.

“I need you to kill me, A2,” he replied. “I’m a bit of a liability when it comes to combat, and while I can generally be pretty stealthy, I don’t think I’d make a good partner to you—especially not when you’d have to protect me not only from machines, but from other YoRHa units and 2B as well.”

He paused, looking down once again to the ruined corpse.

For a moment, the mask slipped. A2’s mouth opened slightly, the surprise evident in her eyes before she can conceal it. 

“Kill you,” she repeated. It wasn’t a question, merely an echo. He made good points, but still--

“And...one more thing,” he added, “if you’re up for it, I’d like if you could try to kill me before she can. She...was being honest. That  _ smile _ was honest. Hers is a cursed existence, more than mine. We’re both designed to end. If you can ever spare her that pain, I...well, the me right now would really appreciate it.”

Then he said the rest. A2 unfolded her arms and turned to face 9S fully, her hands now at her sides, the fingers curling slowly into fists. 

“You want me to  _ what _ ?” she spat, incredulous, “After all of this, after all I’ve told you, you still want to…”

She trailed off, her eyes closing as she fought back the bitter anger.

_ I am not lonely. _

She drew her Type-4O sword.

“Cowards. You want to be free, but you won’t break your damned chains! Both of you…”   
She stalked toward 9S, her eyes opening, a furious scowl disorting her already dirty and worn features.

“Damn you,” she hissed, grabbing 9S’ shoulder and plunging her blade through his chest, “Damn you  _ both _ …!”

The sword plunged into him, and 9S felt the gasp escape his lips. It was a sharp pinching sensation, but he’d been expecting it to be much, much worse. She didn’t understand, but she didn’t have to.

“...thanks...A2,” he said, his brow furrowing as he recognized the pain in her eyes and her voice, “hopefully...you won’t...have to be alone...too much longer…” Managing a smile, the scanner felt his life leaving him.

_ Please believe, A2… _

The scanner’s eyes went dark, and his body went limp.

Once 9S had fallen, she whirled on the wrecked 042 and finished the damaged pod off.

** _I am not lonely_ ** .

Standing over the bodies, A2 trembled slightly, the grip on her weapon tight enough to grind the servos in her fingers. Gradually she relaxed, a heavy sigh escaping her lips as she sheathed the sword.

“I don’t need you,” she whispered, “I don’t need any of you.”

She stepped over the remains and approached the forest, pausing only briefly to look back over her shoulder. Despite the destruction, and the circumstances, it did not escape her how peaceful they all looked now that the end, however brief for them, had come.

Her fists clenched again.

“I’m sorry, Number 4… Everyone. Just a little longer, okay?”

Turning away, she disappeared into the woods.


	22. Data Archive 107

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on earth, which has been labeled as important in the memory spaces of both Units 9S and 2B. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate their emotional state upon reconstruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Violence, Language, Fish

_ “And...if you were ordered to kill me again, would you?” For the briefest of moments, another emotion crossed 9S’ face, one of almost pleading for the victim before him. He knew the end of this before it had begun, but if she showed even the slightest hint of changing her course, or that she might not perpetuate this cycle of her own damnation, then he would give in. _

_ But he knew she wouldn’t. _

_ There was a great hesitation in her reply, and for a long time she simply gazed at the scanner, her eyes heavy with sorrow. _

_ “...Yes,” She finally answered. Even with one word, she could feel the weight of it. _

_ “...then there is nothing more to say.” _

2B could feel her heart swelling with emotion, but her lips would only move to voice a simple yes or no. A flood of unspoken thoughts and feelings remained behind the dam of her lips, and all she wanted to do was scream.

And then she felt the tip of the scanner’s sword, Cruel Oath, graze the skin of her throat, 

_ “Goodbye, 2B.” _

And then, there was only the imagery of the scanner’s face and pale blue eyes as the world started to darken.

The combat android shot up in bed, her breathing hard as tears flowed from her eyes.

_ The same nightmare… _

It had been perhaps 8 months since the nightmares had started, or so she thought. Gaps in the memories of androids, especially YoRHa, were not uncommon, so if the nightmare was a mirror of a reality that occurred, she could not remember all of the details - all she could remember was being hacked by the scanner and then interrogated while only being permitted to respond with one word answers. And then she remembered the world fading into darkness as her consciousness faded away when the blade of his sword pierced her throat. Any other details were lost in a haze of fighting numerous machine life forms in the forest.

Since then, the combat android had worked with the scanner unit 9S a handful of times. Each ended in his death, usually at her own hands, though there was once where the machines had the upper hand of a bad situation, and they killed him for her before she was driven into a blind rage that rendered her nearly nonfunctional when she arrived back at the Bunker.

2B has been assigned other missions in between, which allowed her to temper her emotions and keep herself in check. She’d sought reconditioning therapy when she was near a breaking point, and although there had been the temptation to erase her memories, she refused at the very last minute.

_ Even if there is relief in that, then I would lose everything - not only the bad, but the good as well. What self would I have, then? _

_ 9S has no memories of our past and had no choice in the matter. It would be selfish to throw away those moments of light, even knowing that I might find relief. _

_ Those memories of light - of pure light -  _

_ They remind me that I am alive and that...I am more than what my unit designation speaks of. _

_ Even if the pain is immeasurable, I can’t - _

_ I cannot cast it all into the winds of oblivion. _

_ Nines… _

_ You will never remember any of our past together... _

_ So I will have to remember for us both. _

Slowly, 2B’s breathing began to calm and she could feel the essence of adrenaline beginning to ebb off. 

_ [ Good morning, 2B. ] _

Pod 042 chimed in, its usual, expressionless voice as it hovered nearby.

“Pod,” She started, hands moving to fasten the blindfold about her face before she started to shift off of the bed to stand.

“Have the mission objectives changed?”

_ [ Negative. The current mission is still as follows: secure a way into the south-central European continent. Map data has been uploaded. ] _

“Right.”

It wasn’t entirely unusual to be assigned to something alone, but for a mission like this, it felt  _ odd _ to her. A small part of her began to question the details — wouldn’t it be more effective with an entire squadron? But still, the combat android knew it wasn’t her place to question Command.

_ Orders are orders. _

Silently, she exited her quarters and made her way around the habitat ring to the hanger. Within a few minutes she was strapped into her flight unit and out the catapult, leaving the station behind as a shrinking white dot that faded into the vastness of space.

* * *

YoRHa Unit Number 9, Type S had been on the surface in this region for a few weeks now. The weather was slightly more temperate than the last region he’d been to, though it was still quite cold. Nevertheless, he had his orders to attend to. Perched high up in a tree, the scanner had a commanding view of the nearby forest. What light made it through the trees danced on the trunks nearby and onto the forest floor, making it hard to see movement through the visible spectrum.

That’s why he primarily scanned the vicinity with an infrared overlay on his HUD.

The idea had come to him a few days ago when he’d been ambushed by a wild boar. He’d only caught a glimpse of it at the last second before it opened up its charge. Barely avoiding being gored--but not so lucky as to avoid being struck--the scanner had noted how  _ hot _ the boar felt, which had given him the idea. Machines, Androids, and other life forms all threw off radiation in the infrared spectrum, which meant that he’d be able to see them much more easily if he incorporated it into his view.

And so far, it was working perfectly.

On the edge of his vision, a group of three machines was walking on patrol through the forest. While they weren’t exactly being the most cautions, snapping branches and twigs and moving very loudly, the innate camouflage of these woods meant that they very nearly couldn’t be seen without infrared. A solitary moose was moving much more quietly away from the loud intruders, but neither of these was the target of the scanner’s presence here.

“Pod, open a channel to the Bunker, please,” 9S said quietly. Moments later, he could see Operator 21O displayed on his HUD.

“9S to 21O: good morning, Operator.”

_ [> It is not morning, <]  _ was her terse response. Despite how pretty she was, 9S found himself put off by her stern attitude, and the cold distance she maintained from him,  _ [> what is it, 9S? <] _

“Operator, are you sure that those rogue androids are in this area? I’ve been doing a high-level survey for more than a week, and haven’t seen  _ any  _ signs of them.”

On the display, he could see the Operator pause for a moment, as if she couldn’t believe he was really asking this question.

_ [> That’s why you’re there, 9S, <]  _ she said after collecting herself,  _ [> Resistance supply lines in the area have been attacked, and the scanner we dispatched to investigate determined that the damage could not have been caused by the machine lifeforms, but was consistent with YoRHa-issue weaponry and techniques. <] _

“So then, why didn’t he continue the investigation?”

_ [> 9S, <]  _ 21O answered, seeming bothered by his line of questioning,  _ [> you are a high-performance scanner model. The determination was made that it would be more efficient for you to take over the investigation. Stop complaining. <] _

“Yeah, yeah…” he said absently, and on cue, the operator responded.

_ [> One affirmation will suffice. <] _

Nines sighed. This woman was insufferable.

“Well, I guess this counts as my status report. Have a good evening, ma’am,” he said. 21O’s expression grew bemused.

_ [> Operator 21O out. <] _

And the transmission ended.

“You know, you really should be more careful where you take your calls.” The male voice came from behind him, and 9S immediately leapt from the tree, turning about.

_ They’ve been...following  _ me _ ?! _

“Pod! Cover fire!” He shouted, but then he saw Pod 153, impaled and lifeless on the end of the other scanner’s weapon.

_ ...bastard! _

Of course, that complicated things for a number of reasons. Without his Pod, there was no way for 9S to call for support. He wouldn’t even be able to handle a flight unit until another one could be deployed to him on the surface.

Nevermind that he was falling from over a hundred meters without any means of slowing himself.

The scanner that had ambushed him had light brown hair and green eyes, and was standing on the branch where he’d been. While part of 9S expected this YoRHa unit to have a smile, his expression was instead grim--and he was looking past him to the ground.

Rolling over midair revealed why - four more YoRHa units had emerged and were closing on the spot where 9S was going to land. Even if he  _ wasn’t _ about to take a severe amount of damage from the fall, there was no way he’d have been able to slip out of an ambush like this one. He’d become their captive, or worse, be killed. At least with the first option, he’d be able to gather information from his captors; the second, though, was troubling, since he hadn’t backed up his data since leaving the Bunker.

There was no combat. The scanner landed hard, both of his legs suffering severe damage in the process. Motor function below the knees was completely lost, but he could still feel the damage to his skin and endoskeleton. The YoRHa that were there had picked him up and begun carrying him away.

50 meters to the east, 2B and her Pod disembarked from the assigned flight unit. Feeling the earth beneath her boots, the combat android scanned over the area all around them before looking to Pod 042.

“Status report -- are there any machine lifeforms in the vicinity?”

_ [ Negative. There are no machine lifeforms within a 40 meter radius of unit 2B’s current position, however -- ] _

_ [ -- the reason YoRHa unit 2B was assigned to this mission alone is because there have been reports of rogue YoRHa members in this area. ]  _

2B shifted her weight between her legs and then folded her arms over her chest. “So that’s the  _ real _ reason I’m her alone.”

She paused, eyes shifting back to the expanse of trees.

“What are their type designations?”

_ [ Unknown, however, their operations suggest a compliment of at least one d-type, one h-type, one b-type, and one e-type. ] _

“I see… so, nearly a full squadron, then.” 

_ [ Affirmative. Blackbox signals for rogue units 19H, 21D, 12B, and 8E detected in the area approximately 45 meters to the west. ] _

The combat android straightened and extended her right arm, feeling her short sword’s hilt as Pod began to display their signals on the HUD within her blindfold.

“Well, then. Let’s get this over with.” 

The sword vanished from her hand and reappeared at her back within its golden halo. Turning to the west, 2B started moving quickly, but quietly through the forest in the direction of her targets.

_ [ Alert: Blackbox signal for unit 9S also detected in the area. ]  _

_ What? 9S is here? _

A feeling of panic and dread began to flood the combat android’s mind. Was...this some kind of cruel decision by Command in order to have her kill him again? 

_ Nevermind that. Focus… _

Quieting her restless thoughts, 2B picked up speed as she closed in on the four units. She paused behind a few trees and waited to assess the situation before making her move.

_ They’re...carrying him?  _

A sense of relief started to well up within her - maybe he hadn’t been in it with them in their desertion. Still, this was going to be difficult…

“Pod,” She said in a quiet tone.  “Once they pass through the other side of that thicket, fire tracking missiles aimed at all units  _ except _ 9S.”

_ [ Acknowledged. However, there is a 15.7% chance that unit 9S may be unintentionally injured or even killed in this maneuver. Does 2B wish to proceed? ]  _

“...Yes, go ahead. The...mission objective has not changed.”

_ [ Acknowledged. Initiating missile strike. ] _

A few seconds later the group of rogue androids would be flanked by a barrage of missiles seemingly out of nowhere. 

Immobile, 9S watched as a series of explosions rocked the defective units. They hadn’t said anything yet, and nor had the rogue S-type joined them, but the bursts knocked them all off their feet. The scanner felt some burns crawling across some of his own skin, but if this meant that he wouldn’t be left in enemy hands, he could endure it.

After all, he recognized the pattern of the explosions.

“On your feet!” Shouted the D-type, whose armor had taken the brunt of the damage. She was tall, but her body bore thicker musculature than most standard YoRHa androids he’d seen--typical of as defense unit. This helped her in wielding not only the massive maul strapped to her back, but also the thick shield she’d apparently ‘borrowed’ from the machines. Joining her was a B-type, wielding twin katanas, and also who he assumed was an E-type, given her slight form and the daggers she carried. The H-type stayed low near him--he recognized the pack she carried as one required for servicing YoRHa androids.

None of these YoRHa androids had been disabled or even heavily damaged by the missile strikes, but it was clear they’d been blindsided. For his part, 9S stayed down. He didn’t know who had attacked them or if he’d be mistaken for one of their number, but he wasn’t going to chance it, so he temporarily disabled all of his motor functions. All he could do, besides stare at the foliage above, was listen.

_ Damn. _

She knew it was a gamble as to how effective it would be, but she was trying to avoid taking three of them on at once. Still, it seemed she was about to have no choice.

The explosions had disturbed much of the foliage on the forest floor and sent a cloud of dust and debris into the air nearby, which would provide her with a few seconds of cover if she was lucky.

“Switch back to laser projectiles,” 2B said quietly before she slipped around a group of trees and made quick steps through the forest so she’d be in front of them.

With her eyes set on the H-type, the combat android leapt from her position between the branches of foliage, the point of her blade aimed to strike the healer from above and straight through the top of her skull. 

“No you don’t!” Shouted the D-type as soon as 2B made her appearance, her footsteps having given her away. While Pod 042 lay down cover fire, the defender slipped quickly between 2B and her prey, raising the spiked shield into the path of her sword before countering with a wide, powerful swing from her maul. The battle and elimination units also leapt into action, charging at their assailant from either side, weapons drawn.

Feeling her sword strike against the spiked shield, 2B ducked low to just narrowly avoid the nasty swing of the maul, as well as the attack from the other rogue units from her right and left. Knowing they’d need a split second of time to readjust their positioning, she called for her heavier blade and used it in a sweeping strike at the legs of any of the rogue units. At this point she wasn’t looking for the scanner’s dot in her HUD, but all she could quietly hope is that he wouldn’t get in the way as she attempted to disable at least some of her opponents.

Unbeknownst to 2B, she’d leapt directly over him.

_ Is that…? _

Yes, it was a different YoRHa model android. He re-enabled his motor functions and turned his head, watching her fight. Her heavy blade swept the legs out from beneath the E-type that had gotten too close, too quickly, the B-type just barely staying out of its range. All the same, the D-type’s maul was not to be ignored, and she raised it over her head to bring down in a devastating arc towards 2B. 9S knew he had to act quickly if he was going to have a prayer at evening the odds here.

Raising his hand, with the D-type distracted, he slipped into her dataspace. What he found, he did not expect. Multiple attack-type barriers obstructed his path, and he was forced to do little more than evade. It was different than the standard YoRHa defenses he’d encountered from hacking his own data once or twice, and much more hostile.

_ These must have been set up by that scanner, which means… _

Aborting the hack, he rolled over in time to see the very same figure approaching from the shadows. A smirk on his face, and 2B occupied, he raised his hand and began attempting to establish a link. Nines’ eyes widened, but he also knew this could be his only chance to take down who he was quickly determining to be the mastermind of this whole insurrection. With the hostile scanner occupied trying to hack into his savior, Nines slipped into his dataspace.

It was more hostile than the D-type’s, though many of the defensive algorithms were the same. One by one he fought through them, until he’d whittled down enough of his target’s defenses and exposed his core. Counterattacks emanated as purple and orange orbs, flooding his view, and 9S knew he needed to end it quickly. Targeting the core, he unleashed a volley of attacks until it was destroyed.

Slipping back into the waking world, he watched as the scanner stumbled back, twitching from the hacking damage he’d taken as he grimaced and raised his hand again, targeted at 2B.

“Watch out!” 9S shouted, turning back to the one who’d come to rescue him.

_ Damn, I’ve got to take out that D-type. _

The swings from the defender’s maul were slower than a short sword, which was advantageous, but one blow could easily result in a mission failure, not to mention the death of 9S as a subsequent result. 

“Pod! Initiate a charged laser strike!” 

If Pod 042 answered her verbally, she did not hear it, but the white flash and heat of its laser erupting from the split halves of its expressionless face was unmistakable. The strike landed direct hits on the defender and battle-type, though 2B couldn’t tell how much damage they’d taken. Still, this bought her some time.

Managing to roll out of the way, she was back on her feet, but then she felt an intrusion beginning to trickle into her mind - that’s when she heard  _ her _ scanner’s voice. Her head turned to see him then -- an android with the same build as 9S, but with darker hair. Without any hesitation, Virtuous Contract was in her hands and she ran at the scanner, plunging her blade through his midsection with enough force to free her weapon by having it cut through his left side. Blood flowed like a raging river and soaked the ground as the scanner collapsed, not having had even a second to react.

But she didn’t celebrate her victory just yet -- there were still the other four rogue units to deal with. As the combat android turned back to the others, she realized both the battle type and her fellow executioner were down, likely stunned and injured from Pod’s laser strike. Seeing them struggle to rise, 2B did not bide her time; she ran back to where they lay, and easily skewered the battle type through the head before she could even meet eyes with her. But before the combat android could retrieve her short sword, she spun about, having felt movement behind her.

“You! Just who do you think you are?!” 8E shouted, venom dripping in her tone as she raised her daggers.

“Funny you should ask that,” 2B said tersely as she easily blocked the blows with her heavier sword. Without waiting for a reply, she turned, pulling her blade back and away in order to throw the executioner off balance. Seeing her stumble in the corner of her eye, the combat android turned quickly and drove a powerful kick right to 8E’s side, which sent the android flying back a few meters.

“Make no mistake -- this is the fate  _ you _ asked for.” 

8E gazed up to her, obviously in a slight daze, which gave 2B just enough time to run her through with her heavy sword.

_ [ Black box signals offline for 12B and 8E, as well as unknown scanner-type unit. ]  _

9S couldn’t help his awe as 2B quickly dispatched three of the five rogue units they’d found. Awe, and fear. That she was this capable a combatant was incredible. He didn’t know who she  _ was _ , but her capability against other androids was astonishing. Even surrounded by machines, he reasoned, she’d be more than able to defend.

Still, three of five down, that left two still alive. Glancing over, he could see the H-type with her hand on the hilt of her own sword, though there was also a lot of fear in her eyes.

“YOU BITCH! I’LL KILL YOU!” The scream came from the D-type, who then leaned into an open charge on 2B, dropping her shield in favor of an upwards swing with both hands on the maul.

With just enough time to retrieve her swords from the two corpses, 2B barely had enough time to leap out of the way of the vicious swing of the maul. A nearby tree served as a post for her to springboard off of, giving her enough momentum to come at 21D with full force behind her blade. 

As 2B leapt off the tree, 21D used the momentum from her upward swing to carry her around, her body as the anchor, into a sideways swing of the same maul, this time with even more force at its fullest range. But the battle unit was too quick, and her Virtuous Contract sliced pierced cleanly through the defender’s armor and straight through her black box. Her eyes widened, and then went dull as she fell limp, her maul flying through the woods.

_[ 21D blackbox signal offline. Only 19H remains. ] _Pod 042 spoke.

19H simply sat stunned, her hand falling away from her blade as tears leaked down her cheeks, the last of her companions destroyed.

2B wrenched her blade through the defender’s body to free it, streams of blood and oil gushing onto the forest floor. Breathing hard through parted lips, she straightened as her eyes shifted to where the healer sat.

“Don’t kill her,” 9S said, propping himself up and looking between his savior and the frightened H-type, “she may have information we need.” Not to mention, as it stood, 9S’ legs were presently useless, and she was the only way he could be fixed outside of a trip back to the Bunker.

The combat android looked to the scanner briefly, but said nothing as she approached the last rogue android.

“19H,” She began as she raised her sword so that the point faced her.

“This can end here. I can detain you and return you to the Bunker where you will face whatever punishment Command deems suitable. If you try to run or fight back, however, I will not hesitate in killing you.” 

2B paused, holding her sword still so it faced 19H.

“The choice is yours.”

19H was silent and motionless for a long time.

“I...won’t go back,” she said quietly, “not to that endless hell of pointless, immoral death.”

Looking up to the battle unit, there was a desperate resolve in her eyes.

“This isn’t our war. This was  _ never _ our war. The humans don’t even  _ care _ about us, so why should we care about them?! Why should we fight for them? Why should we  _ die _ for them?!”

“Without humans, we wouldn’t even exist.”

9S had begun crawling over to where 2B was confronting 19H during this time, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to make it in time to stop 2B if she decided to follow through on her threat.

“Please wait a minute!” Even if she wouldn’t cooperate, he couldn’t hack her if she was dead.

2B paused in her motion to impale the healer with her sword. 

“What is it?” She sounded slightly irritated, wanting to just get the necessary killing over with.

“Nothing you can say will save her life, 9S - she made her choice.”

Still, the combat android waited.

That was odd. How did this battle unit know his name? Unless he was more famous than he realized. He’d just have to ask her later.

“No, that’s not it,” he said, “she may have information I need to complete my mission. Let me ask her a few questions, or else hack into her memory banks before you kill her.”

A pause.

“Fine then,” 2B lowered her sword, though she still held it in her hand.

“But if she starts to fight back, consider the opportunity lost.”

“These might not have been all of them.”

At that, 19H’s eyes widened, and she looked to 2B.

“What?” The combat android looked back to the scanner.

As soon as eyes were off of her, 19H quickly stood, short sword in hand, and attempted to stab her aggressor. But the healer’s skill was poor, and seeing the sudden movement, 2B easily knocked the sort away with her own before then using it to run 19H through.

The light left the healer’s eyes quickly, but 9S noticed the faintest of smiles on her lips as it did.

“Dammit!” He shouted, pounding the ground, before letting out a sigh. He hadn’t anticipated that she might commit suicide on this battler’s sword rather than give up any information. Still, the fact that she’d done that meant that there  _ was _ information that she could have given up.

Pulling her sword from 19H’s body, blood dripping onto the forest floor as she did. The scanner’s curse caused her to look over at him almost curiously. Was there more to it than simply wanting more information...? 

“...so they weren’t alone,” he mused quietly, staring at the forest floor while he let himself process what had happened. That scanner in particular struck him. He knew most of the other scanner-type YoRHa androids from their personnel files, but he hadn’t recognized  _ that _ scanner. Something was wrong.

“Say, ma’am? Did your Pod recognize that scanner?”

“No. It only detected black box signals for the other four units and you.”

“Hmm,” 9S furrowed his brow behind his blindfold, “I’ll need to get in touch with Command. There’s something more going on here, and I’m not entirely sure what it is.”

2B frowned lightly. Hopefully whatever 9S intended to inform Command of wouldn’t result in her needing to kill him. At most, she outwardly looked a little irritated, which masked her concern well.

Looking up to the battler, the scanner managed a smile.

“And ma’am? Thank you for saving me.”

The scanner’s smile caught her off guard, and for the slightest of moments her irritation vanished.

“...Ah. You’re welcome.” 

She paused a moment and looked off into the distant expanse of the forest. 

“And, you don’t need to be so formal.”

“Then…do you have a name?”

_ Oh. Right. _

“YoRHa number 2, type B,” She said after a moment. Quietly, she hoped he wouldn’t question why she’d been in the area or why she’d been so determined to take down the rogue units.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, 2B,” he said, “I’m 9S.” Had he been in the position to do so, the scanner would have offered her a handshake, but not having working legs made that somewhat difficult.

2B tilted her head as she started to look him over. “You’re hurt - “ A pause. “But the repairs you need are definitely beyond my scope of ability.”

“That’s the other reason I was hoping we wouldn’t have to kill that h-type,” he admitted, “the scanner ambushed me and destroyed my pod, so I fell a lot harder than I would have liked.”

Frowning, she looked to her Pod.

“Pod, can you scan for any resistance bases nearby?” 

_ [ Analysis: there is a known resistance camp approximately 40 kilometers southwest of this location. Proposal: 2B should carry 9S to the resistance camp. Marking on map. ] _

_ Carry?! _ Though when he thought about it, 9S realized there weren’t really many other options.

“Sorry about this, ma’-, er. 2B,” he said.

_ It wouldn’t be the first time, Nines. _

2B knelt in front of the scanner and shifted her arms behind his back and knees. 

“It’s fine,” She said dismissively.

Wordlessly, the combat android started on the 40 kilometer trek to the small dot on the map with the scanner in her arms.

* * *

It had taken them almost three hours to get to the camp. Despite 2B’s incredible pace, the forest was challenging to navigate, and more than once, 9S had to stop them from running straight into a troop of machine lifeforms on patrol. Still, they eventually  _ did _ get there, and 9S found himself in the hands of another H-type. After four days of waiting for the parts to arrive from the Bunker--as well as another Pod 153 to replace the one that had been destroyed--9S had new legs installed, and was cleared for duty once more.

“9S to Operator,” he said after opening the comm line with the Bunker.

_ [> Operator 21O here, <] _ she answered, and 9S smiled,  _ [> what is it, 9S? <] _

“Oh come on,” the scanner chided, “four days without contact and that’s the only greeting I get?” He could see the vein pop on 21O’s face, and admittedly, he missed this.

_ [> Very well, <]  _ the operator admitted with a sigh,  _ [> it is good that you survived, 9S. I wouldn’t want to have to complete orientation on  _ another _ scanner so soon after you were deployed. <] _

“...isn’t that a bit harsh?” 9S felt his spirits sink at her remark.

_ [> Emotions are prohibited. <] _ She answered, and 9S frowned.

“Right...well, I just wanted to check in and let you know that the repair was a success. I’ll be sending my report next time I’m at a data terminal.”

_ [> Very well. Thank you for the notification. Was there anything else you needed, 9S? <] _

“Well, if it’s not too much trouble, could you send me the personnel record for 2B? She’s the one who saved me, and it looks like we might be working together for a little bit.”

21O paused, looking slightly stunned by the request, but just as quickly as the emotion had appeared, it vanished.  _ [> Personnel records often contain confidential and sensitive information, but I’ll see what I can do. Operator 21O out. <] _ And just like that, the conversation was done, though he had to admit curiosity at her reaction to his request. The frown persisted on his face as he considered it, and 9S wandered into the midst of the resistance camp.

In truth, it could hardly be called a camp. There were easily  _ hundreds _ of androids here, if not thousands, and they’d fashioned something of a village in this cliffside overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. With how many of them seemed to never leave, he genuinely wondered how much combat these androids actually saw. Many of them seemed to live on local commerce between one another, trading indulgence for currency and living lives that seemed almost completely separate from the war that was being fought.

19H’s words hung in his mind as he navigated the village while the sun was beginning to set, and he let out a sigh. At least with how laid back this place seemed to be, he’d probably be afforded the opportunity to clear his mind.

Since the scanner had been left in capable hands, 2B had seen to other tasks, including one that seemed...rather mundane, in the scale of things. 

Sitting on the edge of of one of the docks, her arms were folded over her chest as she gazed out onto the water and waited. Two meters behind her was a pile of various things — an empty gas cylinder, a tire, a bent pipe, and all manner of machine fish were flopping about as she had her back to them. 

_ Is that…? _ 9S’ brooding was interrupted as he saw the battle unit propped near the water’s edge, and he found himself smiling slightly. Despite how quiet she was, something about 2B’s silence almost seemed more endearing than 21O’s. The fact that she was fishing just added to that.

“Evening, 2B,” he said as he walked up behind her, “mind if I join you?”

_ [ Failure. ]  _ Pod 042 rose from the water, its arms dripping.

“Try again,” 2B instructed in an even tone.

Hearing the scanner’s voice, she turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder.

“Go ahead, though I’m not doing anything very interesting,” She said.

In truth, though it seemed like the combat android was engaging in a mindless activity, she was searching for some lost chipsets Command had been seeking, though after a few hours of garbage and machine fish, she was beginning to wonder if the chips were actually in  _ this _ particular body of water.

“Well that’s not true,” he said, setting up his own stool and leaning against it before casting Pod 153 into the water, “fishing can be a great way to pass the time. I like to do it while I’m trying to think--or when I’m trying to clear my mind.”

“You do this just for  _ fun? _ ” 2B asked, her tone nearly incredulous as she looked straight at him. 

Before she could answer, she shrugged lightly. “I suppose it could be a good way to pass the time, though that isn’t really an issue for me.” Still, as loathe as she was to admit it to him (so she wouldn’t), there was something enjoyable about being still and sitting on the water’s edge.

“There’s plenty of things I do for fun,” he admitted with a smirk, “and yes, this is one of them. There’s something really peaceful about being able to sit still on the water’s edge.”

Sighing contentedly, he noticed Pod 153 bob in the water, and he sent the signal for it to ‘reel in’ what he’d caught. After a brief struggle, it rose, lifting a large catfish and displaying it for them both..

2B was about to inquire further about what these other ‘fun things’ were, but then her eyes shifted to Pod 153 as it struggled.

“...you’re seeing this, right 2B?” He asked as it set the fish down on behind them. “That is very probably the biggest fish I’ve ever caught!”

The combat android’s eyes were side behind her blindfold. “...what are you going to do with it?” She asked. This was no machine fish.

“A fish like this?” He asked, looking at it. Then he paused. What  _ was _ he going to do with it. “Um...Pod?”

_ [ Proposal: 9S should sell this fish to a local fishmonger for currency, which can be exchanged for goods and services. ] _

“...fishmonger, huh?”

2B shifted in place and drew up a hand to signal for Pod 042 to return. The Pod rose from the water again, arms empty and dripping once more.

“Hm. Will a fishmonger want these machine fish, or...any of this other stuff?” She threw a glance to the pile behind her. 

_ [ A fishmonger will only be interested in exchanging currency for fish, but other vendors may be interested in the other items, which can be classified as ‘garbage.’ ]  _ Pod 042 chimed.

“Wasn’t there an old saying that humans used to say, ‘one man’s waste is another man’s dinner,’ or something like that?” Of course it didn’t quite sound right, but then, 9S thought, humans  _ are _ very strange creatures.

“What? That...doesn’t make any sense.”

A pause.

“Crushing someone didn’t make any sense either,” 2B mused out loud with a shake of her head. Slowly, she started to gather up the garbage and machine fish into storage.

“‘Crushing’ someone?” The scanner asked curiously, “What did  _ that _ mean?”

Only then did she realize he’d heard her. 

“Um…” 2B looked away, though it probably just looked like she was checking around to make sure she hadn’t missed anything to try and sell to the vendors.

“Humans would say they ‘crush’ someone that they — “ She paused, trying to think of how to put it.

“...had romantic feelings for.”

“What a strange expression,” 9S admitted as he cast Pod 153 into the water again, “humans really are weird, aren’t they, 2B?” This time, Pod bobbed almost immediately, but when it reeled in his catch, it turned out to be an old bit of scrap metal, at which 9S sighed.

2B had never really understood the expression, but one of the previous 9S’ had told her of it, and she’d simply accepted for what he told her it meant. When the scanner’s gaze moved back to his Pod, her own shifted to him and she gained a distant look in her eyes.

“Yeah...they are strange…”

When Pod 153 returned, she straightened and gave a glance to her own Pod.

“I think that’s enough trying time spent on trying to find that chipset for today.”

_ [ Acknowledged. Unit 2B has spent 5.7 hours in attempting to locate the chipset. It would be unwise to continue further actions regarding this objective for the time being. ] _

“Well, now that I’m on the mend, maybe we can spend some more time fishing together?” The scanner suggested as he moved over to the large fish he’d caught, which had given up on trying to wiggle its way back to the water.

“Perhaps, though remember — any missions assigned to us by Command take priority,” She said firmly. 

Watching the scanner struggle with moving the large fish, she let him try for a few more minutes before she stepped over next to him and grabbed the fish by the tail and started to drag it away from the dock.

After selling the fish--as well as finding buyers for all of the junk that 2B had managed to retrieve from the ocean, 9S and 2B went separate ways, at least for the time being. With their pods and the relative safety of the village where they were staying, there was no need for them to stick together the entire time they were there, after all.

On his way back to the room he’d rented for himself, 9S received a mail notification, and so took a slight detour towards one of the settlement’s many data terminals to read the message from his operator.

> 9S,
> 
> Thank you for providing your report in a timely fashion. Per usual, the Commander was impressed with your attention to detail, and the conclusions you were able to draw from such limited information. You are to continue your investigation into the rogue YoRHa units at your discretion, while providing material support to the local Resistance cell as you are able. It is essential that we maintain good relations with them, so consider this objective high priority.
> 
> Finally, please find the personnel record for 2B attached. Due to her specialization and her extraordinary ability as a combattant, she had participated in many classified missions. As such, the Commander has asked that many of the details be redacted, so as to contain the spread of classified information.
> 
> \- 21O

Receiving praise from the Commander wasn’t particularly rare for 9S, but it still felt nice to know that his efforts were amounting to something--21O praised him so rarely, after all. What surprised him, though, was that she’d gone to such lengths to provide him with 2B’s personnel data. Even if it was heavily redacted, he imagined this would help him understand the battler a bit more, and increase their cohesion.

Opening it, he began to peruse its contents. There wasn’t much left alone, but what he was able to glean was impressive. 2B had seen a lot of action, and had done a lot of good for the war effort, but there was something else that he noticed, which stuck out like a sore thumb, that disturbed him greatly.

Every single android she’d been paired with had died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 8 months following the incident with A2 and 9S, 2B was deployed to southern Europe. She's been having nightmares about the event, but does not remember everything. 9S had been deployed there a few weeks before to gather intel on some rogue androids. The rogue androids ambushed 9S and nearly took him captive. After a short battle, 2B defeated the rogue YoRHa androids, including an s-type that her pod could not identify. 9S was injured in the fight, so the pair set out for a Resistance settlement so he could be repaired. Once he was repaired, 9S contacted his operator to request 2B's personnel file, and then joined 2B on the docks where the two fished together and had a brief discussion about the peculiarities of their creators. Later, on reviewing 2B's personnel record, 9S discovered that all of 2B's previous partners had died at her side.


	23. Data Archive 108

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on earth, which has been labeled as important in the memory spaces of both Units 9S and 2B. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate their emotional state upon reconstruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Sand, Language, Suggestive Themes

Night came and went, and 9S found himself occupied very early the next day. Waking up, he’d been accosted by the camp’s chief engineer to help fix their operations server. Given the instructions from 21O to provide whatever material support possible, the scanner gave up on his hope of joining 2B for a full day of fishing by the water in favor of reprogramming the server. Normally, a task like this would have fallen to an O-type model, but they weren’t allowed to leave the Bunker. Instead, with the support of 21O, 9S was able to give this village--”Scogliera,” he’d learned its name--a reprogrammed operations server that would function at a substantially higher level than it had before. The engineer was extremely pleased, and while 9S was satisfied with his work, he had to admit that he would much rather have spent the day elsewhere.

More than anything, he wanted to connect with 2B. Her personnel record had revealed a very great deal to him. Not only had every partner she’d ever known died at her side, but she’d also been forced to return to active duty immediately after, every single time. She’d never had a break, and she’d been forced to endure struggle after struggle.

Navigating the streets and stairs of Scogliera brought him back to the same spot where he’d found 2B the day prior.

The spot at the dock the combat android had been sitting in yesterday was empty, and no sign of any recent fishing activity, save for a few dried fish bones scattered about, were there.

Still, as the scanner stared at the empty space on the edge of the dock, approaching footsteps could be heard. 2B wore a pensive look as she drew nearer and placed a hand at her hip when she stopped.

“What are you doing?” 

9S smiled as he turned about. “Looking for you, actually,” he answered. “Finished a good bit of work today helping out with the operations server, and thought it would be nice to spend some time together.” At least with 2B, her coldness made some sense, given what he’d learned from her personnel file. 21O was downright mean by comparison.

His smile caught her a little off guard, and his words even moreso. She didn’t show any surprise outwardly, though she did pause.

“...spend some time together?” 

_ What? _

“You know, relax? Unwind? Get to know each other a little bit?” 9S walked just a little bit closer to the battle unit. “At the very least, it would improve our cohesion, which would contribute to our operational efficiency together.”

9S paused, his smile dampening very slightly for a moment.

“Besides,” he continued, “I’ve got some stuff I need to think through, and would appreciate the company.”

It’s like he knew the things to say to her as if she’d already protested his suggestions. 2B parted her lips as if to speak, but found she couldn’t really disagree without just being outright mean since his reasons  _ were _ valid.

“...All right,” She said reluctantly, arms moving to fold over her chest.

“Really?” 9S was actually surprised she’d agreed to it, but now that they had, he moved to the edge of the dock and sat on the materialized stool that his pod provided to him for such an exercise. With a single motion, he cast Pod 153 into the water.

“So...what can you tell me about yourself, 2B?”

_ Huh? What does this have to do with — _

“...Just how is this going to help improve our efficiency?” The skeptical tone in her voice was obvious.

She hesitated to sit next to him, but Pod 042 seemed to insist, as it materialized a stool next to the scanner. Shooting its expressionless face a glare, she sighed mentally and sat next to 9S.

“...There’s not really much  _ to _ know.”

“Then it won’t take long for you to tell me?” He suggested, looking to her for a moment before turning back to the water as the sun began approaching the horizon.

“I mean, you don’t  _ have _ to tell me, but knowing each other better will help us in subtle, subconscious ways. As for me, well, I’m still learning about myself. According to the Commander, my data tends to be easily corrupted due to some flaw with my design. It...was kind of awkward on the Bunker, because a lot of other androids seemed to know me, but I didn’t recognize any of them.”

His words tugged at her, and she was quiet.

_ That’s what they’ve told you?  _

It wasn’t an exactly unbelievable lie and she knew Command had their reasons for the things they did, yet still…

“I’ve always been a combat unit, so...that’s all I really know,” She said quietly as if there was a shrug in her tone.

“I’ve been on the surface several times, though this is my first time in this area. When I’m at the Bunker I try to hone my combat skills, but oftentimes I find myself...restless there, even though…”

A pause.

“...Even though the view of earth from space is beautiful.”

“I can relate to that,” he admitted, “being restless up there, I mean. Everyone’s always so stiff, and it feels like I’m not allowed to be myself.”

Pod 153 bobbed in the water, finally, and 9S gave it the command to reel in. It struggled slightly before emerging from the water carrying what looked like some old cabling that had been discarded. Frowning, he set it down behind him and cast the pod into the water again.

2B simply watched Pod 153’s poor attempt at fishing. Her own pod hovered behind and above her slightly.

“But Earth really is a beautiful place. Both from the distance of the Bunker, and being on its surface, I find it hard not to just stop and admire it sometimes.”

“That’s true, but… you should be careful not to get too caught up in your admiration,” She spoke almost knowingly. Scanners did have a tendency to become distracted, especially  _ this _ one.

9S paused as he considered her words once more, deciding to ignore her warning.

“Say, 2B, have you ever watched the sun set?”

“Huh? Not...no, not really.”

Smiling, he nodded.

“Alright, then that’s what we’re doing tonight,” he announced, before quickly taking 2B’s hand and leading her away from the dock. The spot he had in mind wasn’t too far, thankfully, though the winding, climbing roads of Scogliera meant it would take a bit longer to get there than if they’d simply followed the shore. Still, it would be worth it, he reasoned.

“Wait -  _ what?!”  _ 2B found herself being jerked along by her hand. She knew she could easily resist the scanner and wrench her arm away, but for now… for  _ now _ she just let him do as he would.

Leading her to the nearest gate of the town, he led the battle unit to where the trees gave way to tall grass and sand. The sky once more began to smell of salt, and very soon the ocean became visible once again. Only this time, rather than a dock giving them access, the land itself gave way to sand that sank beneath the gently rolling waves. And just as he’d hoped, the sun was beginning its descent towards the horizon, thin, high clouds catching and reflecting the light.

“This is perfect!” 9S exclaimed, as he found a spot on the sand to sit. “Pod, keep an eye out for any machines for us, would you?”

_ [ Affirmative. ] _ Pod 153 chimed, as the scanner sat and invited 2B to join him.

_ Sand? _

_ But Nines, you never really liked sand. _

“9S,” She started, trying to sound stern.  “This is hardly necessary -- “ Her arms moved to fold over her chest, and she hardened her gaze, but... then she looked to how he sat in the sand, waiting expectantly, and she felt her look soften. Silently, she dropped her arms to her sides and moved to reluctantly sit next to him.

“Necessary?” The scanner asked as 2B joined him, “No, perhaps it isn’t strictly  _ necessary _ , but I thought it might be nice.” His smile was soft as he pulled his legs up in front of him, his heels sinking slightly into the sand.

“Normally I don’t like the sand, but when you don’t have to move through it, it’s not so bad.” Sure, he knew he’d be shaking it out of his clothing for hours once they got back to town, but for now, the sand was gentle beneath him. Leaning his arms on his knees, he sighed contentedly and let his eyes scan the sky. It was still blue, yet near the horizon, the color was starting to shift to the slightest of purples.

“I suppose…” T here was a reluctance in her tone. She shifted her legs so they were tucked beneath her and placed her hands on her lap. Slowly, her gaze shifted from her lap to the horizon, when her eyes widened.

_ I guess I never really observed the sun sinking beneath the horizon, even though I’ve been on earth numerous times. _

2B just stared in the direction of the sun, quiet with awe.

As the sun crept closer towards the sea’s edge, the color of the sky changed to warn of its impending departure. Gulls called overhead and the waves lapped against the sand, the tide slinking lower as the pair watched nature’s display before them. Purple warmed to red, the sun seeming to grow larger in the sky as it continued its slow march.

9S reached up and pulled off his blindfold, squinting for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the intensity of the view before him. The HUD that was displayed filtered out colors over a certain intensity, but seeing the light with his own eyes revealed a new level of beauty, and he gasped.

Seeing the scanner remove his blindfold out of the corner of her eye, she bit back the reflex to scold him and instead found her hands moving up to slip down her own, though discreetly. The stark brightness of the sun, even as it set, was more intense than she’d been expecting, and she found herself squinting as well until her own eyes adjusted. 

_ Is this...what it would have looked like to humans? _

Streaks of orange and yellow began to play across the clouds, and the brilliant disk that gave life to everything started to grow ever larger, its hue shifting from blinding white to yellow and now a brilliant red. Through it all, a soft smile maintained on his lips. He dared not to blink, because he didn’t want to miss a moment of this miraculous display.

“I’m glad I’m getting to share this with you, 2B,” he said, time seeming to slow as he stared out, the waves gently washing against the sand.

As soon as he spoke, 2B was reminded that she wasn’t alone. Her fingertips quickly (and discreetly) adjusted her blindfold back to completely shield her eyes. 

“I guess… it’s better than viewing it alone?” She asked. Obviously there was no reason he’d have a preference for seeing it with  _ her - _ not  _ this _ 9S, anyway.

“Yeah,” he acknowledged, smiling, before looking over to the battle unit. His smile faded some and he let out a faint sigh.

“But...that’s not all.” Turning to face her properly, 9S’ expression grew somewhat concerned. “2B, I asked my operator to send me a copy of your personnel record.”

The scanner’s words sent a rush of adrenaline through her, and although she did not flinch, nor did any part of her expression change, she near-panicked internally. 

_ What? How would Command or anyone allow this??! _

“...I see,” Is all the combat android managed in response.

Whatever his next words were, would determine...a lot of things. Perhaps she’d be receiving the call any minute now, or perhaps he’d even just be angry with her, or maybe he’d try to take advantage of the situation and exact revenge on her. Really, it all depended on  _ him. _

For a moment, he paused to let her process that statement, before sighing and steeling himself. He knew she was going to reject his suggestion, but he wanted to make it anyway.

“Most of the details were redacted, but it was clear that you’ve been doing a  _ lot _ of work for humanity, without stopping. But what’s more, it says that every single android you’ve been paired with has died. I...can only imagine how hard that must be, 2B, and while I can’t promise I’ll be able to avoid that, I wanted to give you some reprieve while we’re here, and...well, I wanted to show you some of the beauty in this world so that, if it ever becomes too much, you can find  _ something _ to enjoy.”

_ What..? _

Her lips parted very slightly, which was the only hint of surprise she displayed, though she was quick to close them since she didn’t know what to say. A deep ache that she’d done her best to bury within herself was beginning to resurface, and as it did the guilt that plagued her began to return as well. For many months she’d been ‘good,’ she thought -- good in that she had been able to shut herself off just enough to keep going, to keep completing her mission objectives -- to keep killing him. 

“9S,” She finally started to find words.

“You…” She withdrew her gaze from him and looked to the sand.

“You don’t need to feel sorry for me. I don’t need time away from the surface. The machine war doesn’t take pause, even if we’re tired,” 2B said, trying to be firm.

“Besides. I’ve...done enough killing. I’m not deserving of -- “ She stopped herself short. Now she was starting to say too much.

“...any of that.”

“Of machines? Of other androids infected with a logic virus? Of traitors?” 9S shook his head. “2B, doing your duty, even if it’s a grim duty, does not mean you don’t deserve happiness. It isn’t about pity or feeling sorry for you, it’s about giving you a moment of peace in a world of chaos.”

2B found herself staring at the scanner, eyes wide behind her visor. 

_ Nines… _

_ But, if you really knew the truth of it all, would - _

_ Would you feel the same way? _

The scanner smiled and turned back to the horizon, the sun having just reached its edge. Fire lit the sky in a million shades, light dancing upon the waves and the clouds in a dazzling display.

“I find, we need as many of those as we can get.”

With his gaze off of her and back on the horizon, 2B started to relax some. She turned over his words in her mind, trying to see if she could accept them in some way.

“...I suppose,” She hesitated slightly, still thinking as she spoke.

“You’re not...wrong.”

“Of course I’m not,” he smirked, “us 9S models are the best around--though I suppose we’re not  _ exactly _ known for our modesty.”

2B just stared at him. 

_ Did he really just — _

_ Nevermind. _

The sun continued its slow descent, its sinking behind the horizon distorting the motion just as it stretched the light from its normal gold hue towards orange and deep, deep red. If he analyzed it, it was a simple thing: the earth’s gravity bent and distorted the light, and so too did the prolonged distance that it had to travel through the atmosphere due to their viewing angle. From space, sunsets were never so grand. Yet here, on the surface, all of it served to create a display that had taken the scanner’s breath away the first time he’d witnessed it.

“Don’t worry, 2B,” he said after another moment, “you’ll have plenty of time to kill machines later, but we’re taking the night off from fighting this war. Consider it shore leave.”

Instead of protesting, 2B quietly inhaled as if it would help her clear her mind. She looked away from the scanner and back to the horizon. Shifting in her position, she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Perhaps a human would have cared for modesty in a skirt, but the combat android hardly thought anything of it.

Time passed, and with it, the glorious display of the sun’s last shining faded. The blinding light of orange faded through a moment of green to light blue as the sky above turned dark, before the horizon was left with a memory of the light that had once shown. With the setting sun, the air turned cool, and began to move in swiftly off the sea.

“...wish I’d brought a blanket,” 9S admitted as he tucked his legs in closer to himself.

Rising to stand, 2B looked over to him thoughtfully, when she remembered the green bag he always had with him.

“...Couldn’t you fit one in your bag?” She asked.

“If you’re...cold often.”

“Not...too often,” 9S said as he rose as well, “just...well, I got used to the sun, and then the wind picked up.”

A pause.

“Besides, the only thing I keep in there is tissues.”

2B tilted her head. That seemed like an odd thing to carry. Her hands moved to brush some sand from her skirt.

“Tissues..?” 

“Yeah, tissues,” he said, reaching back and pulling one out, “never know when you’re gonna need one, after all.”

* * *

The trip back to Scogliera had thankfully been uneventful. Despite the lack of light and the shift in the wind, 9S was able to rely on his memory and Pod 153’s map to get them back, and once they had returned within the settlement’s walls, 9S and 2B went to their respective quarters to sleep and prepare for the following day.

There were no new orders from the Bunker, so they were to fall back on their standing order of providing material support to the village, all while 9S kept a lookout for any information concerning the rogue androids. For the scanner, this meant another day optimizing the town’s data infrastructure. Not many androids were able to hack, and fewer still has his knack for navigating dataspaces.

By around noon, he’d finished his task, and when he asked where he could go to talk to other androids, he was directed to the town bazaar, which was where most of the androids who lived here congregated. This location was on the other end of the village, but the day was sunny and warm, with a gentle breeze, so he didn’t mind a bit of a walk.

2B, on the other hand, had accomplished a number of tasks — odd jobs, really, and whereas only one of them involved combat, she found herself not entirely minding this. Her only frustration had come from searching for a lost key, which turned out to have been in the proper owner’s possession the entire time — the android had a memory storage issue however, which explained the pretense…

Nonetheless she too, found herself in the town bazaar, deciding to check once more to see if there was any work that needed to be done before she tried her hand at locating the missing chipset.

En route, 9S thought he spied 2B--only to have his suspicions confirmed by the presence of Pod 042 floating obviously behind her. Smiling to himself, he picked up his pace, weaving through the crowd until he’d closed the distance. Raising his hand, he tapped her quickly on the shoulder.

“Hey, 2B!” He greeted cheerfully.

Feeling the tap caused her to stop walking and turn, but the voice already told her who the poking came from.

“9S,” She said with one nod.

“Did you need help with something?”

“N-no, not particularly,” he admitted in response to her terse query, “I just saw that we were headed the same way and wanted to say ‘hello’ is all.” Somehow, the unemotional nature of her response made him incredibly sad, though he couldn’t quite place how.

“Headed to the bazaar?” Of course she was. He’d just said that, he realized. But then, she’d also just thrown him for a loop by effectively not even reacting to his attempt at surprising her.

Perhaps if they’d been in the field and he hadn’t followed up his prodding with words, he would have gotten much more of a reaction from her, but it likely would have been one that would have been unpleasant for both of them. Still, 2B knew she was among other allied androids, and a machine attack would be unlikely, though not impossible.

“Yes. I’m seeing if they had any other work that needed to be done before I try and find that chipset again.” 

A pause.

“If you don’t need anything, I’ll go on ahead, then.”

“Ah, well if you wanted, maybe you could tag along with me? I’m going to be talking to a bunch of local androids--maybe some of them would have some work you could do?”

Of course, as the words passed his lips, he realized that made it sound like he  _ wouldn’t _ do the work, but it was too late to take it back.

“...Tag along?” She asked, as if to say ‘ _ really?’ _

2B eyed the scanner and started to fold her arms over her chest as she looked down at him.

“9S, don’t you have your own work you should be doing?”

“Well sure,” 9S answered, “which presently involves talking to a bunch of androids around the village.” He brought his hands up behind his head and walked ahead.

“Come on, it’ll go faster if we go together.”

At this point 2B couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. Part of his objectives were to socialize..? Odd. 

“...Fine, but I may have to split off from you if the need arises,” She said as she started walking to catch up with him.

“That’s fair,” he admitted, before proceeding forward towards the bazaar. It almost felt as if the entirety of the village’s almost nine hundred residents was here. A wide cobblestone courtyard spread before a glistening spire some fifty meters high was home to countless tents and stalls, with androids of all kinds calling out any number of different phrases. Some of it the scanner understood, but 9S realized that many of these androids were speaking in a language he’d never heard before.

“Pod, can you make out what they’re saying?” He asked.

_ [ Analysis: these androids seem to be speaking a language derivative of an ancient human language known as ‘Italian’. Query: why would they not speak in Chaos? ] _

“I’m not sure, Pod,” 9S answered, “but I’ll be sure to ask. I’m sure that the Council of Humanity would take interest in something like this.”

_ [ Acknowledged. ] _

Picking a stall at random, 9S approached. “Excuse me, sir? Would you mind if I asked you a couple questions?”

2B stood a short ways behind 9S. Her gaze shifted to the android the scanner spoke to, but she gave him no acknowledgement other than this. 9S was the one who was good at talking, anyway.

The android in the stall was somewhat shorter than most--and somehow, portlier as well. “If it’s about my wares, sure,” he answered, his lips curling into a wide smile, “I’ll gladly answer any questions if it makes you more interested in buying from me.”

“...and if it’s not about your wares?”

The man’s face darkened into a near scowl as he glared daggers at the scanner.

“Then you can fuck off, kid,” he said, “I’ve got work to do and don’t have the time to spend entertaining a couple of brats like you and your girlfriend.”

_ “Excuse me?!” _ 9S asked, caught completely off guard by the sudden hostility.

_ [ Analysis: the rude vendor is asking you to leave. ] _

“...Let’s go, Nine..s,” 2B said firmly, stepping up towards him.

The combat android didn’t bother correcting herself for now - she just wanted to get away from the stall before she felt the  _ need _ to take her own actions against the owner.

She moved to grab his arm by the crook and pull him along whether he liked it or not.

The scanner sighed as 2B nearly dragged him away from the stall. “Hope that’s not an indication of how things are going to be here,” he said, “what was that guy’s problem, anyway?”

“Some people don’t have time for meaningless conjecture,” 2B said, continuing to drag him by his arm still. Her intent was to move at least one aisle over, just in case any other vendors had heard the exchange.

“Hardly meaningless conjecture,” he retorted, “if anything, that makes me suspect that he’s hiding something even more than it did before.”

9S sighed as he was led. For the moment, it didn’t bother him--and for some reason, he got the impression that it didn’t bother him  _ specifically _ because it was 2B who was dragging him around. After a few more meters, though, something else  _ did _ begin to bother him.

“Um, 2B?” he began, “did you call me ‘Nines’ in there?”

At his question, she jerked to a stop, which she silently cursed at herself for.

“...Sorry, that vendor was irritating me. I misspoke when I was trying to get you to leave.”

2B finally released her grasp on his arm then, quietly hoping the change of location would distract the scanner from prying further.

“I suppose that makes sense,” he answered, “though I can’t say I’d mind taking that moniker. ‘Nines’ kinda flows easier, you know?” The scanner smiled, before moving towards another tent. “Besides, if anyone asks, I can say a cute girl gave me that nickname.”

“Wait,  _ wh- _ “  As the scanner walked off, the combat android was left standing in place. Staring after him, she could feel her face burning with red. Looking away from him, the sun’s glare off of Pod 042’s face caught her eye, to which she almost glared at the support unit.

“...Don’t,” She said sharply in a low tone.

_ [ Command not understood. Proposal: Unit 2B should clarify her statement. ]  _

2B’s expression softened and she sighed, lightly waving a hand to gesture for it to come closer. Pod drifted closer to her and lowered itself so it hovered at the level of her torso.

“...Nevermind, Pod. It’s fine,” She said in a defeated tone as she leaned in to gently pat it on the top of its flat head.

Stepping into the tent, he found this one...curiously empty. A sign on the counter indicated that the owner had stepped out, and also that there was a sensor monitoring the entire tent, so they’d be notified if anything went missing. Which was all well and good, but for the fact that 9S couldn’t quite figure out what it was that this android was selling.

After a few moments, the combat android entered the tent. Stepping up close to 9S, she tilted her head.

“Seems like the owner is out, though I have no idea what they’re actually selling.”

“You and me both,” the scanner answered, “I can’t quite figure it out.” He sighed as he glanced around, just now noticing the heat that was beginning to build up beneath the canvas of the tent. Standing here like this, alone in a warm tent with 2B, was also awkward, when he thought about it. I mean, really, they could do anything they wanted in here and no one would be any wiser. At least, not unless the tent’s owner returned, as the note implied.

Still, after another minute of waiting in awkward silence, 9S found himself getting antsy.

“Come on, 2B, let’s try another te-“

However, before he could finish the sentence, the curtain behind the counter opened, and a female android walked in, fastening her belt. She was breathing hard, her face flushed, and her hair disheveled.

“I’m sorry, you two, I didn’t realize I had customers.” She said, smiling as she fastened her belt and stepped up to the counter. “Can I help you?”

2B simply stood next to the scanner and said nothing, though behind her blindfold she was quietly scrutinizing the woman.

“Um,” 9S answered, trying to figure out what was going on, “y-yes, sorry, we’re- er, I was hoping I could ask you a few questions.”

“Well, talking’s free, darling,” she said, smirking and leaning forward, the top of her shirt affording him a view he was not expecting, “what’d you wanna ask?”

“I, um,” 9S blushed as he looked away, “I-I was hoping you might have heard something about the supply shipment that was attacked recently.” The woman smirked and stood upright.

“Can’t say I’ve heard anything about that, no,” she answered, letting out a sigh as she removed the sign, “been kinda busy lately.”

2B cleared her throat. Obviously 9S was a little distracted, so she stepped forward and looked to the woman. “What do you sell here, exactly?” 

“Why I sell all manner of things,” she said, turning her attention to 2B and sizing her up, “though it’s all by request. If, for instance, someone wanted an assortment of a very specific sort of fish, they could pay me for it here, in advance, and I’d procure it for them. Though there are... _ other _ services, shall we say.” The android gave 2B a knowing smile and winked before turning back to 9S.

The combat android’s eyes started to narrow behind her blindfold, and she found herself having to hold back the almost instinct to answer for him.

“If you want, darling, I could check my sources about that supply shipment of yours, though,” her eyes obviously wandered down his form, “it’ll cost you.”

“...what did you have in mind?” 9S asked, though he was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the woman’s forwardness.

“Mmm,” she said, bringing her focus back to his face, her fingers beginning to trace along his hand, “I’m sure we could work something out if we just spent a little bit of time... _ negotiating. _ ”

“...If  _ that _ is the kind of payment you’re wanting,  _ we’re _ not interested,” 2B said quite suddenly and firmly. The woman could likely feel her glare even though her eyes were obscured.

“Hm? Now, don’t be like that, miss,” she said, “you’re welcome to negotiate, too, if you catch my meaning.” Once again, she smirked at 2B. “I try to be open-minded about these things—and I’m certainly not one to judge anyone else.”

“U-um, that’s alright,” 9S said quickly, “I...don’t think we’re interested.” In truth, he’d never really allowed himself to think about 2B in those terms because he knew that  _ she _ would never think about  _ him _ that way. Besides, more than a romantic, sexual partner, she needed someone to take care of her. “Is there any other way that we can pay you for the information?”

“Hmmmmmm,” the woman replied, standing upright and turning away as she extended her hum. “I was really hoping I’d get to experience what a YoRHa android was capable of…”

At the last remark, the combat android had decided she’d had quite enough with this ‘bargaining.’ 

“Let’s go, 9S.”

Without any hesitation or care for whatever information this woman was going to provide, 2B grabbed the scanner by the wrist and dragged him away from the tent.

Outside the tent, 9S sighed with relief.

_ [ Query: why did Unit 2B not wish to engage in negotiations with that android? ] _

Pod 153’s question was stated with an innocence that made it hard to be mad at the unit, though 9S did feel his voice catch.

“Th-...that’s because she didn’t actually want to negotiate. She wanted...something else, I’m pretty sure.”

_ [ Query: if she did not wish to negotiate, then why did she make that suggestion? Further, how did Unit 2B determine that her expressed desire to negotiate was not genuine? ] _

“That’s...well, there was a lot of subtext to the conversation—things we picked up based on subtleties in her posture, inflection, and behavior that suggested she was using a euphemism.”

_ [ Proposal: 9S should report her aberrant behavior to Resistance officials so that her communication protocols can be evaluated. ] _

“That...won’t be necessary,” he answered with a sigh.

2B could obviously hear the conversation between the scanner and Pod 153, but chose to ignore it. She continued to drag him until they were a few rows over, still holding him tightly by the wrist.

“Um, 2B?” The scanner asked, her grip on his wrist beginning to edge towards discomfort, “is there a reason you’re escorting me like this? It almost feels like you’re punishing me for something…”

The scanner’s question caused her to tense slightly - now it was like  _ she _ was presenting aberrant behavior. She stopped at the end of the row and released his hand.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong,” 2B said after a moment’s pause. 

“Sorry for dragging you all the way over here.”

Something in her tone suggested  _ something _ was bothering her, but the scanner couldn’t figure out exactly  _ what _ .

“It’s fine,” he smiled, “but I  _ do _ know how to walk by myself, you know.”

“I know. I just wanted to get away from that…”

Any number of words came to the combat android’s mind, but she was trying to be careful and not convey any unintended emotion about the situation.

“...woman.”

“Yeah, she  _ was _ kind of strange,” 9S answered as they began to walk along the row of stalls, trying to find one that wasn’t incredibly busy, “hey 2B, do you think-...do you think before she came back that she was-...you know…?”

2B blinked.

“Do I think she was… _ what?” _ She was a few steps ahead of him, though she could hear him just fine.

_ She’s going to make me say it, isn’t she? _ Of course she was. That just made sense.

“You know...having... _ sex… _ ” 9S’ voice diminished through the statement as though he was afraid to even suggest it, and his blush confirmed as much.

“Don’t really know or care,” 2B replied, still walking ahead. She didn’t have to see his face to detect his embarrassment.

“Anyway, it seemed like how she was acting was making you uncomfortable, so…”

“Well, I-...” The scanner’s voice cut off and he found himself blushing again. “I’ve never...well, to my knowledge, no one’s ever been interested in me like that before, so I definitely wasn’t expecting it. Caught me off guard, you know?”

2B was quiet after he spoke, though she kept walking.

“...I see,” She finally replied. 

Sometimes she found herself forgetting the small details like that between the many times she had encountered the scanner.

_ Loss of memory is a loss of self. It’s the closest thing we have to death. _

“Anyway, you know she was only interested in you for her own personal gain, right?”

9S found himself taken aback at her statement, and stopped in his tracks. “What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?” A dozen possible insults played through his mind as interpretations of her words, but the scanner tried to hold them at bay, at least until she could respond.

At that moment, the combat android realized she had misspoke, but not in the way she had intended. A spike of panic went through her, and she felt her shoulders tense, but forced herself to keep walking.

_ Damn it! I can’t… I have to be more careful. _

“9S, I didn’t mean it insultingly. I just meant…”

She hesitated, trying to find the right words this time.

“She wasn’t... _ genuinely _ interested in you apart from perhaps your physical appearance.”

“But...how can you know that?” He asked. “I know you said it wasn’t an insult, but...well, it feels an awful lot like you’re saying that I’m not good enough for that sort of interest.” Frowning, the scanner looked away from 2B. Even in the midst of the hubbub in this bazaar, he found himself tuned in precisely on her; for some reason, he knew he cared a great deal about her opinion of him--he just couldn’t put his finger on  _ why _ .

_ Well that didn’t go how I was expecting… _

Finally, she stopped in her tracks, but kept her back to him.

“She’d only interacted you for a few minutes, so how could she possibly have been interested in anything else other than what you look like?” 

There was a terseness and slight irritation in her tone, but as she spoke further there was a distance in her words as the frustration faded.

“It’s not like she has any history with you…”

“Well no, but…” 9S’ voice trailed off. Somehow, her words weren’t very comforting, and the insult he’d perceived set in. Even though he knew he didn’t have a literal heart, and that his emotions were just an approximation of what humans experienced, the fact that she hadn’t even denied his statement hurt in ways that he knew he couldn’t describe.

_ Is this what heartbreak feels like? _

Sighing softly after a few moments, the scanner continued walking quietly, trying to find another stall--one where he hoped he could distract himself with what he was actually supposed to be doing here.

When 9S started walking ahead, 2B allowed herself to sigh quietly as she watched him. 

“...Emotions are,” She felt her lips move as the words were forced out.

“ _ Prohibited,” _ She finished. 

Steeling herself, she started to walk again, quickening her pace to catch up to him, though she left some distance between them since now she had no idea how to deal with this situation she’d created.

_ I don’t need to hear that right now. _ 9S paused in his steps as she finished her statement.

“Please don’t follow me,” he said quietly, “I need to be alone for a little while.”

And with that, he continued to walk away.

His words stung, but she stopped where she stood.

“...alright.”

Watching him walk away, 2B could feel her the friction of her leather gloves as her fingers curled.

_ I’m sorry. I’m...bad at this. _

Turning away from him, the combat android started walking the opposite direction while forcing her gaze ahead.

* * *

I t had been a few hours since their conversation had ended so poorly. 2B’s cold demeanor and her passive acknowledgement of what he’d inferred still stung, and he didn’t know what to do about it. For some reason, her opinion actually mattered to him, but try as he might to direct his upset towards her, his emotions resulted in nothing but sadness.

The usual enthusiasm he maintained was absent as he moved from stall to stall, and he could tell it was inhibiting his ability to gather information. Not that there was any to be gathered. The androids that had agreed to talk to him had said there wasn’t much  _ to _ know about the supply shipment, and none of them had any interactions with the YoRHa androids that had defected.

The sun wore on through the sky, afternoon beginning to close on evening. He’d been through nearly half of the stalls here in his attempts to gather information, and so far  _ nothing _ had turned up.

“Come on, Pod, let’s head back...wait.” 9S’ eyes spotted something through the persistent crowd of people that he thought couldn’t be true.

“Is that…?”

_ [ Query not understood. Proposal: restate query. ] _

“Pod, bring up an image of the scanner that 2B killed and display on my HUD.”

_ [ Acknowledged. ] _ Just as he remembered, the scanner was displayed with brown hair and green eyes. Squinting again, he peered through the throngs of people. There, walking away from him, was a shorter male android with brown hair, and the exact same outfit.

_ It can’t be. _ 9S picked up his pace and began to pursue the scanner, moving as quickly as he could through the crowds without attracting undue attention to himself. If he was noticed by his target, it would mean he’d lost a potentially vital opportunity. The scanner turned down one street then another, and 9S followed, keeping his distance and attempting to remain as inconspicuous as possible--though really, with his YoRHa uniform and Pod 153 floating behind him, that attempt was somewhat laughable, he knew.

The sun began to set, and 9S was beginning to wonder whether this pursuit was worthwhile. So far, all this android had done was stop at a stall to buy some food--there wasn’t even any confirmation that he  _ looked _ the same. Still, when he ducked into an alley on his way out of the bazaar, 9S found himself picking up his pace to follow him.

This alleyway was nothing spectacular. Caught between two mud-brick buildings, a variety of empty crates and discarded containers made traversing it difficult, but this is where the scanner had gone. Except it ended very abruptly with a chain-link fence.

“Huh,” 9S said as he walked up to the fence, which was secured to both sides of the alleyway, “Pod, can you see where that android went?”

“I’m right here,” the android’s voice came from behind him, and 9S whipped around quickly. Pod 153 was impaled and sparking lifelessly on his sword, and the scanner bore a grim expression.

“Hello, 9S,” he said, raising his hand in greeting, “we have much to discuss.” Before 9S could react, he was thrust into his own dataspace. He could only watch as his defenses were dismantled, and his consciousness taken from him.

_ Help me, please… _

_ Help me, 2B. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After a long day of work helping some of the local Resistance members, 9S led 2B to a beach where the pair of androids watched the sunset. He revealed to her what he'd gleaned from her personnel record, and said he wanted to give her as many peaceful moments as he could. The next day, the pair took to the bazaar of the small village so 2B could find more tasks to do in support of them, and 9S could inquire about the rogue YoRHa that had been killed by 2B. However, after an awkward encounter with one shopkeeper, an argument between the two sent them their separate ways. Later, 9S thought he spied the scanner model that 2B had killed, and after following him down an alleyway, was attacked and defeated.


	24. Data Archive 109

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on earth, which has been labeled as important in the memory spaces of both Units 9S and 2B. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate their emotional state upon reconstruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Suggestive Themes, Language, Existentialism

After spending the rest of the afternoon, evening, and next morning, fishing, she’d thankfully recovered _ one _ of the chips Command has tasked her with acquiring, but the several others were still missing. The mess of fish and garbage that had been caught were sold back to one of the vendors, which left the combat android with some extra currency, not that she had much need of it at the moment.

Since the upset she’d caused the day before, 2B had done as the scanner had asked and left him alone. The area they were in was fairly safe, so his safety from machine lifeforms wasn’t something that weighed on her mind. However, a great part of her did wonder if he’d gone back to the one particular tend with the overly friendly woman.

_ If that’s how it is, then so be it. _

2B’s thoughts were a mixture of emotion.

_ No matter how much he looks and acts like him, he isn’t - _

_ He’s not the same 9S. _

Or so she told herself, as she entered the bazaar and found herself wandering back towards the stall where their little spat had started yesterday.

Approaching it, her eyes scanned over the tent. Just as it had been the previous day, the woman manning the tent was nowhere to be found. 2B simply folded her arms over her chest and waited.

Moments after 2B entered, the woman entered from behind.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting to come in to find _ you _ here this morning,” she said, her hand deftly reaching beneath 2B’s skirt and squeezing her butt as she passed, “change your mind? Or is that boyfriend of yours not treating you right?” 

2B’s eyes widened, but right as Virtuous Contract’s hilt was in her hand, the woman’s hand fell away from her. 

The coy smile playing on the woman’s face betrayed her desire--not that she was exactly going out of her way to hide it. Sitting on a stool behind the counter, she leaned back and folded her arms.

“...Don’t try that again.”

Although her sword had returned to hover at her back, 2B’s tone was almost combative. Still, she reminded herself she was here for a reason.

“Anyway, I came here looking for - “ She paused.

“My companion from yesterday. Was he here last night?” 

“You mean he’s not your boyfriend?” The woman’s eyes, which had been wandering down 2B’s body, lit up and returned to her face as a playful grin twisted across her lips.

“No, he’s not.”

2B folded her arms over her chest.

“He might have been.” The android teased. “What’s it to you?”

“I’m not playing your games. I can pay you in currency for any information you might have, but if that doesn’t interest you, then we have nothing to discuss.”

“I’ll take your money,” she said, breathing a single, silent laugh, “or I would, if I had any information to share. Your friend might have been here last night, but if he was, I wouldn’t know.”

All the while the woman spoke, 2B simply stood there, expression unchanging, but the combat android’s patience had started to wear thin.

“My night began at sundown where me and five other women took turns ravaging one another with -- “

“That’s _ enough_.”

Clearly, this woman had nothing relevant to say, and 2B really had no interest in learning the details of her sexual escapades. Turning to leave, she didn’t offer any other words.

“Pod, where is unit 9S?”

_ [ Scanning. ] _

_ [ Unit 9S’ blackbox signal has been detected approximately 457 meters west of unit 2B’s current location. ] _

“Huh. We’ll head there, then.”

The location appeared suddenly on the HUD of her blindfold, but something about it caused her to frown.

_ This just looks like it is on the other side of the bazaar, but… _

Halting her thoughts, 2B started in the direction of the scanner’s location. In all likelihood he was probably conversing with another vendor, still trying to find information.

Or that’s what she told herself, anyway.

As she walked across the main road which cut through the numerous vendors, a thought came to mind.

“Pod. Open up a communication line to 9S.”

Pod 042 was silent, and the usual display was brought up, but instead an image of the scanner, only static appeared.

_ [ Request acknowledged, but cannot be processed. The signal for tactical support pod 153 cannot be found. ] _

2B stopped, her head turning to face her own pod.

“What?”

But before Pod 042 could answer, the combat android had started walking - almost running now, to the location on her HUD.

_ Something is wrong. Pod 153 must have been attacked, which means Nines is -- _

The mess of tents and numerous other androids became a blur, and 2B found herself standing at the entrance to an alleyway. 

“Scan for presence of machine lifeforms.”

_ [ Scanning...] _

_ [ Report: There are no machine lifeforms detected within a 100 meter radius of unit 2B’s current position. ] _

At Pod’s response, 2B extended her right hand as she felt her sword appear within it. Staring down the alley once more, she stepped into it, ready to cut down anything that stood in her way.

But nothing came.

Yet, something caught her eye - something white and thin was on the floor. She did not reach for it, but once close enough she realized what it was.

A tissue.

Walking further in, she realized that tissues littered the middle alley, and more were strewed about the deeper she went in.

2B thought back then, remembering to when she’d recently asked the scanner what he kept in his bag.

_ Tissues. _

At the time, his response, even if true, was confusing to her, but now she hardly cared -- this was evidence that 9S _ had _ been here.

2B kept her sword in hand as she continued down the alley, but the only sound or movement at all in the space between the two old buildings was that of the wind that flowed through it and disturbed some of the rubbish on the ground.

Still, nothing came.

No familiar creaking of gears from machine lifeforms, nor any movement from any androids that might have been hiding in the shadows. But as she approached the dead end of the alley, her eyes widened.

_ 9S?!! _

“Nines!” 

2B hardly cared what anyone else might have thought now.

She kneeled before the body of the scanner then, which was faced down. The bag worn on his back was open, with tissues spilling out of it. His visor was gone. Her hands moved to pull him closer so that his back and head partially rested on her lap, his eyes open and staring at nothing. Looking him over quickly, she allowed her fingertips to brush some dirt from his cheek before checking for vital signs and any obvious damage. Two fingers moved beneath the collar of his coat, and exhaled a sigh of relief when she felt the pulse of life through the fluid lines just beneath his skin.

_ There’s...no physical damage? But then… _

“Pod, is -- “

The combat android hesitated, trying to maintain her composure while deciding what she needed to do.

“...Pod, perform a full systems check of unit 9S.”

_ [ Request acknowledged. ] _

Pod 042 hovered lower and closer to the two androids, and although no physical connection was made to the scanner, it started to process 2B’s request.

_ [ Report: Unit 9S is in stasis, however a barrier is preventing direct access to the check on system status. Proposal: Hacking would neutralize the barrier and allow for a systems check of unit 9S. ] _

_ A barrier? _

2B’s eyes narrowed beneath her blindfold.

“Hack into that barrier then. We need to know how much damage there is.”

Wordlessly and expressionlessly, Pod 042 started the request.

And within 9S’ mind, the image of Pod 042 would appear, and it started to move down the narrow, white and grey path to the barrier which held the scanner captive. A series of small white spheres - virtual projectiles, began to assault the barrier which blocked the path, and within a few moments the black walls disappeared and the pod was able to continue. One by one, it floated to each function within the scanner’s databanks, and activated them individually.

Slowly but surely, the scanner’s systems came back online. His breathing, which had been shallow, deepened, and his eyes shut as he whirred back to life. Another few moments of Pod 042’s hacking, and 9S inhaled deeply, shifting as he opened his eyes.

“...2B?” He asked weakly, sounding very afraid.

“Nines!” 2B was staring down at him, and from his view, she likely looked upside down since she still had him resting partially on her knees and her lap. Her tone was uncharacteristically emotional, though at this point she didn’t care.

Pod 042 still hovered nearby, its presence having left his mind as he started to regain consciousness.

Momentary disorientation played across the scanner’s face, and he reached his hand up, cupping 2B’s cheek.

Instinctively (and thoughtlessly, she’d later realize), 2B moved her own hand to grasp his as she felt the warmth against her cheek, ever through his gloves. 

“I...I was hacked,” he said after a moment, “the scanner-...I came down the alley and Pod was…” Looking about, 9S set aside the emotionality of the battler’s statements--for now.

_The scanner..?! But who? And why?? _Any number of questions began to race through the combat android’s mind, but she forced herself to push them aside for now, even if it was in her every instinct to go destroy whatever there was.

“...you came.” He finally said, with a smile as tears began to fall from his eyes, “I thought...nevermind. I’m glad.”

The sight of his smile and tears tugged at her heart strings, and she allowed herself to inhale deeply in order to maintain her composure. “...I’m glad you’re okay.”

“...yeah,” he said, “me too.” Inhaling and letting out a sigh, he sat up. Squeezing her hand and letting it go, he looked about the alley. “Were you able to find the remains of Pod 153? It was destroyed before I was attacked.”

2B looked behind her and in her immediate periphery, but all she saw was rubbish and tissues. When he moved to sit up, her hands were relinquished to her lap.

“I did not,” She said, shaking her head. “Are...you certain your attacker destroyed it?”

“Yes,” 9S answered, standing up and looking about, “the last thing I saw before I was attacked was Pod 153 impaled on the end of a YoRHa weapon, lifeless and sparking.”

He paused, looking about, not caring about the scattered tissues.

“2B, the scanner you killed before we got here--I don’t know how, but he’s _ alive _.”

Rising to stand, before anything else, 2B’s gaze scanned from the back of the alley to the front. Their location was _ not _ ideal, and now knowing 9S was okay, she found her usual instincts returning: where they were was vulnerable, and she did _ not _ like it.

“What?” She blinked. Had she heard him right?

“Nine..s… 9S,” She corrected herself.

“We should move somewhere else. This alley is too vulnerable.”

“Yeah,” he said stretching and glancing about, “I agree. Without Pod 153, I don’t even know how effectively I’ll be able to activate my NFCS, so I’ll follow your lead.”

“Hopefully it won’t come to the point where you need to right now, though you should try to avoid unnecessary combat if you can.”

2B looked back to him, but found herself keeping her gaze focused on the entrance mostly as she started to lead the scanner away.

9S followed silently behind. While he could still remember her words in his mind--or rather, the words she hadn’t denied--it seemed such a small thing now in comparison to what had happened. Eventually she led him back to the room where she’d been staying, and the scanner found himself hesitating at the door.

The room wasn’t much, but it was what the fishmonger had offered her -- it was an extra storage room with mostly boxes and old parts in it, but there was a cot, blanket, storage chest, and some other things that provided small comfort. Surprisingly, it didn’t smell of fish.

“Um, is this really okay, 2B?” As far as he knew, she bore him no affection whatsoever. The emotion she’d displayed before, he reasoned, was simply relief at not losing someone else she’d been designated to protect.

“What? Why wouldn’t it be?” She looked over to him and stared a moment. “It’s dangerous right now for you, especially, and we’re not even sure exactly _ why.” _Once the door was open, she reached for his wrist and pulled him inside.

“Whoa!” 9S was caught off his guard by this sudden action, but thankfully, he was able to maintain his balance--however, the act of doing so found him suddenly _ very _close to 2B.

“Um, sorry…” he muttered as he realized the circumstance as it persisted. His body was pressed to hers. He could feel the press of her breasts through his uniform, the firm artificial muscle of her abdomen and legs, the warmth of her breath. Through all of it, the scanner found himself blushing as she continued to hold his hand. This proximity excited him in ways he’d never experienced; he wanted to back away, but also to be _ closer _\--though he knew not exactly how.

2B’s intention had been to pull him inside, though she hadn’t expected him to lose his balance and wind up pressed close. She found herself staring down at him for the moment, distracted by their physical closeness and warmth. Her lips parted as if she were going to say something, but she closed her mouth quickly and averted her gaze from him before letting go of his hand and shifting away so she could shut the door. 

The moment passed, and 9S found himself wondering at the possibility of what it was, the possibility of what it _ could _have been. Briefly he lingered, his eyes unfocused as he simply lived in the memory, something having sparked deep within him that he was having a hard time ignoring. Still, the shutting of the door brought him back to the present, and he moved out of the entryway to sit on a nearby crate.

“I...we need to report this to Command. I need to figure out what he took; or else, what he _ left _.” Turning his attention to Pod 042, he frowned.

“Yes, you should, and...I’d advise doing it right away, just in case anything happens.” Locking the door, she moved to sit on another crate. 

9S nodded to 2B before turning his attention to her pod. “Pod 042, are you able to help me hack into my own dataspace?”

_ [ Affirmative, though this tactical support pod is assigned to unit 2B -- ] _

“Pod, you can do it, right?”

_ [ Affirmative: Prepared to assist unit 9S with hacking the unit’s own dataspace. ] _

“Okay, then--I owe you for this, Pod,” he winked to the faceless machine, before announcing, “alright then, commencing hacking.”

Slipping his consciousness through Pod 042 was a unique experience. Compared to Pod 153, Pod 042 felt a bit smoother to operate through--though by the same token, he wasn’t quite used to the extra freedom, so he felt somewhat clumsy. _ It’ll be alright, since it’s just my own dataspace. _ He thought to himself.

Once he materialized, he found himself in a pristine white room. Part of him expected that there would be damage, but instead, almost everything was clean and intact. Everything except for the defenses he’d set up. While they seemed more than adequate for any of the hacking attempts he’d endured by the machines, their adequacy against other androids apparently left much to be desired.

Making a note of that to himself, the scanner moved about his dataspace, looking for one file in particular--though first, he realized, he needed to check to make sure the process that maintained that file was not halted. The place he needed to go to check that seemed almost like an engine room when he arrived. Normally, the white walls were pristine, but in here, alcoves containing rapidly-spinning discs disturbed them regularly. A cursory glance showed none of them had been interrupted, but there was one in particular--the system monitor--that he needed to ensure was active. This process kept a log of everything that happened in the system: every file accessed, every command executed, every warning, every error. Were it a standard process, he anticipated that the scanner might have thought to disable it, but it was instead one of his own design.

And thankfully, it was still spinning.

Relieved, he began navigating towards his storage banks, to find the log file.

_ [ Query: what is Unit 9S’ purpose for accessing his storage banks? ] _ Pod 042’s voice echoed through the space, and 9S responded.

“I’m looking for a map, of sorts,” he answered, “I have a subroutine that tracks everything that happens. If I can find what he did, I can determine what actions I need to take.” Pod seemed to accept this answer, because there was no further protest as the scanner slipped into the storage banks. The immense volumes dedicated to his experiential data were ignored, and he instead slipped into his system folder.

Or he would have, if he didn’t encounter a barrier blocking his path.

“Pod, what is the nature of this barrier?”

_ [ Analysis: the barrier that Unit 9S has encountered is denying him access to his core system files, due to a lack of file permissions. ] _

“Override those permissions, I need to get in here.”

_ [ Negative. The files in this area are protected system files; tampering with them is prohibited by the Council of Humanity. ] _

9S groaned as he pressed his digital forehead against the barrier.

“Then, if I give you the route to the file to access, can _ you _ get it for me?”

_ [ This is possible, if the file itself is not restricted. ] _

“Good; I need a copy of the log file at the following location.” Mentally, he transmitted the path to Pod 042, and moments later, the file in question materialized in his hands.

_ Okay, now what were you up to? _9S perused the logs around the timestamp where he’d been attacked, and sure enough, entries from a foreign user appeared. More than that, though, he’d elevated his own permissions, before…

“Oh _ shit. _” He swore loudly, before quitting the dataspace.

In the real world, this interaction only took the briefest moment, and his eyes opened wide, quickly.

“I need to talk to the Commander. _ Now. _”

2B, who had been sitting on the crate with her arms folded over her chest as Pod 042 and 9S worked, looked up suddenly. 

“Pod, open a direct communication line with the Commander. 9S...will do the talking.”

_ [ Request acknowledged. ] _

Whatever he’d found must have been concerning or even _ bad _. There was a quiet anxiety stirring within her, but she did not show it.

A few seconds later, the familiar face of Operator 6O appeared.

_ [> Oh, hey 2B! I was going to give you a poke for your regularly scheduled contact pretty soon so -- <] _

“Operator 6O - I need to speak to the Commander _ immediately.” _ There was a firm, urgency in her voice - not that she usually made smalltalk with her operator normally.

_ [> Roger that. Just a moment. <] _

The projected display screen changed then, and the stern face of the Commander appeared.

_ [> Yes, 2B? What is it you have to report? <] _

“Commander, an incident occurred involving unit 9S. He...needs to speak with you directly.” 

Her hesitation was out of worry, and she cursed herself internally for letting it slip out.

_ [> Alright, put him on. <] _

Once he was patched through, 9S wasted no time.

“Commander, I need you to lock my credentials and those of Pod 153 out of the Bunker server _ now _, until further notice. There may not be time to explain; I was compromised by a malicious actor.”

_ [> Understood. <] _ The Commander snapped her fingers and nodded to an Operator outside of 9S’ field of view. He could only assume action on this was beginning. _ [> This will complicate matters for you—as well as the two other Pod 153 units in active rotation. We’ll do what we can. <] _

“Thank you, ma’am,” 9S said, “and…for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

_ [> Your apology will mean a lot more once you send us your report on this matter, 9S. For now, we’ll have Operator 21O coordinate with Operator 6O for you and 2B’s regular check-ins. You are to stay with her at all times. <] _

“Acknowledged,” he answered, “and one last thing—it’s entirely possible that Pod 153 has already been used with my credentials to access the Bunker server, and there’s no telling what this android wants to accomplish.”

_ [> We’ll have the data administrators coordinate with the operations staff on the Moon to confirm that nothing was compromised, <] _ she said, _ [> although, 9S, you must also know that if data _ was _ compromised, since it will have been under your credentials, we will need to investigate to make sure it was not actually you. <] _

“...understood,” 9S replied, though he didn’t like the sound of that. A moment later, he concluded, “I’m handing the comm back to 2B now. Thank you, ma’am.”

When the focus shifted away from 9S and back to her, she looked to the display.

“Commander,” She said with a nod. 

“Do you have any instructions for me otherwise?”

_ [> Not at this time. I will contact you further if anything changes. <] _

The transmission ended, and the display disappeared, leaving them to the dimly lit room.

9S sighed as the Commander’s visage shifted from view, and he leaned forward, clutching his hands together and resting his elbows on his knees.

“My private key. He got my private key. Together with Pod 153, he has unmitigated access to the Bunker until they disable it.”

“_ Fuck _.”

Of course the Commander had to operate under the assumption that he was lying. He’d do the same, in her position. He could feel his stress levels rising, but now, with Pod 153 disabled and compromised, there was nothing to tell him his vitals were elevated. Not only that, but lacking Pod 153 meant a very great number of practical inconveniences.

2B rose from her crate and walked across the small room to the scanner. Thoughtlessly, a hand moved to rest at his shoulder to try and call him back to the present.

“9S,” She began.

“You did everything you were supposed to. The rest is in the hands of Command, now.”

“For some reason, that isn’t very comforting,” he admitted, before sighing.

“Sorry, 2B. I don’t think I’m as good under stress as you are. I’m supposed to be far away from the fighting, watching the situation from safety, where I don’t have to worry about...well, I don’t really generally have to worry about much of _ anything _ . But now, I might have to face punishment for something I never even _ did _. Who knows what I could get blamed for!”

Sighing again, he reached up and held her hand.

“But...thanks.”

In all reality, the combat android was well aware of the gravity of the situation, even more than the scanner, but she kept this knowledge and worry to herself. Feeling his hand on hers, she started to feel conflicted.

_ Don’t. _

For a moment, it might have seemed like she started to pull her hand away, but she mentally sighed and let it stay, even moving to squeeze his hand softly.

“I know you’re worried, but,” 2B hesitated. She hadn’t been careful enough with her words, which is what led 9S to walking off in the first place.

“...it’s...not logical to spend energy and time worrying about things you can’t control,” She said gently.

“No, but since when do our worries or our feelings play by the rules?” He smiled meekly as he looked to her.

_ Heh. _

The irony in the scanner’s words was apparent, even if he couldn’t hear it himself. Pulling her hand away, she moved to lean against the wall near him then.

“The only productive thing I can focus on right now is trying to figure out who that scanner is and what he wants with me.” 9S then paused and frowned.

“And here I was hoping I’d get to help you relax while we’re here. Sorry for all of this, 2B.”

2B shook her head. 

“You don’t have to apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

A pause.

“Besides… it’s not like relaxing is really part of my objectives, anyway.”

“Well no, but just the same, I wanted to give you more than just one sunset. Even if the company wasn’t that great, I was hoping I could help you find ways to find moments of peace, no matter where you are. I might not always be around, after all.”

“...You did. Let me find moments of peace, that is,” She said.

2B let her gaze linger on the scanner for a moment. In truth she was hanging onto the last bit -

_ ‘I might not always be around, after all.’ _

But she shirked it away suddenly and straightened.

_ Don’t. _

Trying to find something to focus on in the small room, her eyes settled on the single cot.

“Take the cot. I don’t mind sleeping on the floor, or on one of the crates.”

At her suggestion, 9S’ eyes widened and he immediately stood up.

“Nope, you get the bed. What kind of guy would I be if I made a cute girl sleep on the floor?” The scanner shook his head. “_ I’ll _ take the floor; _ you _can have the cot.”

2B almost felt like rolling her eyes at his remarks.

“It’s easier for me to protect you if I sleep closer to the door, anyway. The cot is in the most interior part of the room.”

“Yes, but it’s easier for you to get to your feet if you’re getting out of a bed instead of getting up off the floor.” The scanner’s retort came after a moment of thought. “If we were to be marauded, you won’t be able to do much good lying down.”

2B folded her arms over her chest and looked down at the scanner. She wasn’t much taller than him in her boots, but she was just enough so she _ had _ to look down at him.

“9S,” She began firmly. “You’re taking the cot, or _ nobody _ is.”

“Then you’re going to have to _ make _ me,” he answered, folding his own arms, “because _ you’re _ going to be the one taking the cot.”

_ This is ridiculous. Why can’t he just listen? _

The combat android continued to look down at him silently, but then she suddenly picked him up, which was a simple task for her. 

“H-hey! 2B! Put me down!” The scanner protested, but was powerless to resist.

It was difficult for her to hide the smile that wanted to form on her lips, and the scanner might even see her struggle if he paid close enough attention.

“Okay.” She moved a few steps ahead before depositing him on the cot.

However, before she could step back, the scanner reached up and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her down on top of him suddenly enough where she did not have time to avoid it. Wrapping his arms about her, he rolled over, such that she was beneath him. In that moment 9S’ intent _ had _ been to get off of her and tuck her in, and yet he now found himself stunned at the position they now shared. The shock played across his face, and a blush began to warm his cheeks.

2B just stared up at the scanner, stunned. His quickness in his movements had thrown her off, and even more so when he rolled her over onto her back. Of course if she wanted to throw him off of her, it would have been a simple task, yet…

She found herself frozen in place, unable to move or find words. Color had risen to her cheeks, but her blindfold and hair likely hid much of it.

For a moment he lingered, before climbing off of her.

“...you take the cot,” he said quietly, his voice uncharacteristically tremulous, “I’ll...I’ll take the floor.”

Once 9S had moved, the combat android was left staring for a moment longer before she slowly started to sit up. Her hands had moved to her face -- felt warm and began to wonder if she _ looked _ it, too. 

“...”

“...sorry for-...” what the hell was he even apologizing _ for? _ Had what he’d done been so wrong? 9S sighed, finding himself unable to turn to face 2B as he began to stoop down to sit on the floor. Somehow, though he’d won the debate about 2B sleeping in the cot, it didn’t feel like very much of a win.

2B pulled her hands away from her face and continued to sit on the cot a moment longer. Had that really just happened? Slowly, she looked over to the scanner.

_ That must have been incredibly awkward and uncomfortable for him, especially after what happened yesterday... _

_ What is he even apologizing for..? _

“9S, what are you even apologizing for?”

“...you don’t _ like _me, and I…” 9S shook his head, huffing a sigh. “I should have gotten off of you right away. Or I shouldn’t have pulled you down like that. It...it wasn’t right of me.”

In fact, now that he thought on it, that was another reason why he ought to sleep on the floor. He was a burden to her, an inconvenience. His presence brought her nothing but trouble, so of course she’d have position over him. And nevermind that she outranked him--and that all of this made what he’d done that much more grievous.

2B blinked.

“I don’t..._ dislike _ you, 9S.” Her voice was quiet, and didn’t have its usual terseness.

She hesitated, uncertain of what she could say in addition to just that without showing too much emotion, which...wouldn’t be good for either of them.

“Even so, we...you don’t like me _ that _ way, so…” 9S paused as he mulled the situation over in his mind.

“...and even if you did, I...I shouldn’t have…”

_ Emotions _

_ Are… _

2B couldn’t finish the thought, even internally, and she just stared at the old blanket at the end of the cot.

“...How we feel doesn’t matter, 9S.”

She hesitated, trying to say what she needed to for not only _ her _ own sake, but _ his _ as well.

“YoRHa aren’t permitted to have emotions.”

Her tone had a sound of resignation to it, but at this point it was the best she could muster.

“Then why do we have them?” The question wasn’t really directed at her, but it was something he always wondered. If they weren’t supposed to exhibit emotions, why hadn’t emotions been removed from their programming?

If emotions were prohibited, why did he feel so sad and dejected?

His question tugged at both her heart and mind.

_ Why _ _ do _ _ we have them if we’re not supposed to..? _

She could feel her fingers curling reflexively in frustration as any number of painful thoughts and memories welled up.

“...Some things just aren’t meant for us to know.”

9S sat silently after her statement for a few moments. It was a question he needed to ask whenever the war was won and the humans returned.

“...I don’t think it’s right to bottle them up, though,” he said, “if we do, then they’ll find their own way out, and cause us more harm than if we just worked through them as they happen.”

“Maybe so, but emotions can cause you to make poor judgement, which,” She inhaled silently through her nose to try and clear her mind. 

“...can result in your death, or that of others involved.”

“But...we have them regardless of whether we’re allowed to show them,” he answered, “so wouldn’t they just do that anyway?” 9S finally found the resolve to look over his shoulder at 2B.

“Isn’t it more dangerous to hold them in, since then they might come out when you don’t expect them to? Isn’t it safer to let them out somewhere that you know won’t get you killed for it?”

His words had merit, and she knew it, but regardless of that, she knew her own emotions would only get in the way, especially when the call came as it always did, and she’d have to end his life…

The combat android was silent for a long while. She couldn’t feel his gaze pressing on her since she was lost in thought and trying to wrestle with the tangle of emotions that lay just beneath her neutral expression. 2B shut her eyes, and sat almost perfectly still - the only thing that would hint that she was feeling or thinking anything was how her fingers were curled, causing the leather of her gloves to make the slightest of noises as friction was exerted.

Her determination was oddly endearing. 9S found a soft smile on his lips as he rose and moved over to her.

“You can let them out around me, if you want,” he said quietly, “I’ll listen and help you figure things out, if I can.” Not anticipating a response, the scanner stood up again and moved back to the spot he’d picked out for sleeping--not that much motion was required for the endeavor--and lay himself down to sleep.

“Goodnight, 2B.”

_ It’s not that easy, Nines. _

_ But… you always did listen - not that you’d remember now. _

Slowly, her eyes opened. His words were heard, but she felt it better not to respond to them now - she already knew she was showing too much, when she really ought to be steeling her emotions and focusing on her objectives.

Moving from the cot, she reached for the pull-chain switch of the only light in the room and tugged it. The room went suddenly dark, and 2B was left standing there. She knew the cot was nearby, but she found herself beginning to sit with her back pressed against it. Feeling the hard ground beneath her, she slowly crawled closer to where she thought the door would be and positioned herself so her back was against the wall.

_ At least this way, if that other scanner comes back, I’ll be ready. _

“...Goodnight, 9S,” 2B said finally with a quiet sigh under her breath.

* * *

Waking up the following morning proved to be a much less existentially cumbersome experience. Pod 042 woke both of them separately, and after a brief conversation, they agreed to help the local Resistance in the morning, and then try to gather intel on the scanner during the afternoon.

And so the day consisted of hunting a pack of wild boar through the woods and bringing their carcasses back in the morning, and then moving through the same stalls that 9S had visited the day before, this time with Pod 042 displaying the android’s likeness to all of them. However, while nearly everyone recognized him, no one said they knew his name, and no one could remember the last time they’d seen him.

As was typical, 9S thought as the day wound down, no one knew where he was staying in the settlement, and no one knew anyone who might—save one or two suggestions to check in with the android who’d made passes at both of them. While she was certainly an interesting character, she _ did _ seem to have made a reputation as being reliable. Still, the scanner wanted to consider that their last resort; there was no telling what she’d want in exchange.

Still, at day’s end, once their regular check-in was done, 9S decided it would be good to lead 2B to yet another distraction. Walking along the streets as the sun hung low in the sky, he turned to the battle unit.

“Say, 2B? When was the last time you looked at the stars? And I mean _ really _ looked at them, not just a sidelong glance out of one of the Bunker’s windows?”

“The stars?” 2B thought of his question as they walked. The last time would have been with the scanner, though it wasn’t like he’d remember.

“It’s been awhile, honestly. I mostly remember them from spending time on the Bunker.”

“Then that’s how we’re spending our night tonight,” he answered with a smile.

“But - “

Grabbing her hand as he had two nights ago, 9S lead her through a different gate, and released it once he was convinced she’d follow him. One benefit to Scogliera’s location was the fact that it was situated between mountains and the sea. While one path led to the water, the other led towards the heavens.

Her protest stopped as she was lead along. In all reality, she knew he had no edge over her, but she found herself not entirely minding his kindness or enthusiasm.

“You know, apparently humans used to climb mountains for fun—and they’d also lay out and look at the stars for the same reason.” The scanner announced as they began their ascent. For a mercy, this side of the mountain would be illuminated until the sun had set, which made climbing a much less treacherous endeavor.

“Huh, that sounds like a lot of effort for a human, though if they were seeking some kind of physical activity, I suppose I could see the value in that.”

“Yeah,” 9S said, “though I’m also given to understand there was something appealing about ‘conquering’ the mountain. That by climbing it, they had somehow subdued it. I don’t really get it, though.”

“...What? That doesn’t make _ any _ sense. How could _ anyone _ possibly become in control of a mountain?” 

As they continued on, 2B found herself slightly distracted by the how the rocks jutted out of the earth. A part of her remained alert just in case they encountered any machine lifeforms on their path, but thus far it seemed...quiet, and almost peaceful.

The pair continued up the mountain, the path at some points becoming too steep to climb simply. Switching back as they needed to, 9S led them up and up, until finally, just past the point where the trees had stopped growing, they reached the summit. The last light of the sun shone in the sky, and 9S pulled a blanket from his pack—since his tissue supply had been ravaged, he figured a blanket might make a slight bit more sense.

“Come on, 2B,” he said, setting it out on a soft patch of grass, “if you lie down, it’ll put less of a strain on your neck.”

Her gaze had shifted to the horizon to watch the sun sink beneath it. The quietness of the mountain summit was a welcome change to her ears, which for the past few days had been filled with the bustling sounds of a busy marketplace. But here, there was none of that - no sound of coin being exchanged, or androids engaging in conversation, or even the all too familiar droning of machine lifeforms. 

“...That may be true, but it’d leave us in a more vulnerable position if we were ambushed.”

9S groaned as she came up with the excuse.

“Pod, can you please tell 2B to stop being so much of a worrywart?” His tone bore some teasing.

_ [ Error: The term “worrywart” is not understood, and no such information on this term is in the database. Query: Unit 9S should define the term, “worrywart.”] _

The scanner just gave Pod 042 a look before returning his attention to 2B.

“We’ll be _ fine _ . This vantage point gives us a commanding view of the surroundings; the air is clear, so we’ll be able to hear pretty clearly if anything’s coming, and if something _ does _ try to attack us, we’ll have the high ground.” Laying on the blanket, he made sure there was enough room beside him for 2B before he patted the spot, inviting her to join him.

2B was skeptical, but that was only because her programming told her she needed to be, and in her mind she needed to be ready to enter combat and defend them at any given moment. Still, though, she considered the scanner’s suggestion and reluctantly moved to sit next to him. She hesitated, but eventually placed her palms flat to the ground so she could lay on the blanket. 

Once she lay back, 9S took off his blindfold—from earth, he found that the filtered light that the visor showed his eyes never could quite capture the majesty of the stars.

“Humans used to dream of voyaging through the stars,” he said, “they used to spin elaborate fictions about ‘star-ships’ that would go from planet to planet, traversing the hundreds and thousands of light-years necessary in weeks and months. It’s kind of a shame that the planet got invaded—it would have been pretty amazing.”

Listening to him talk of the humans gave 2B a feeling of longing that she could not quite explain, but she’d always attributed these feelings to the humans being their creators — it was only natural for androids to have a fondness for them. Her hands had moved to rest on her stomach, but seeing the scanner remove his blindfold made her curious, and she found her hands slipping up to remove her own. 

As the sun’s last rays began to fade from the sky, the stars began to light up, their intensity and hue shifting rapidly as the atmosphere moved in turbulent eddies far above the watching androids.

“You know, it’s...possible that when the war is over and humans have returned from the moon, that they may still be able do those things.”

“That’s true,” he admitted, “though they thought they’d have gotten there a long time ago by now, in those stories.” 9S found himself saddened by the thought. Had...had all of their progress really been upset by the aliens’ invasion? While it was encouraging to think that interstellar travel was actually possible, it was extremely sad to consider the notion that human society had been driven to the brink of extinction.

“Apparently, long before that, humans used to imagine shapes in the stars, and use them to remember stories and legends from the past.” Raising his hand, he pointed at a cluster of stars, drawing a hook between them.

“That hook is known as the ‘sickle’, and is also the mane of Leo, the lion,” he traced downward with his hand around the trapezoid that made up the body, and the bright star beneath that was its foot. “That bright one is Regulus, which is supposed to be its front leg, while the stars at the back represent its body.”

2B listened to the scanner intently as she stared up above, but as he started to outline the shapes that were supposedly formed by the stars, she found herself beginning to frown lightly.

_ What? But how… _

She had seen pictures of lions, but none of them looked like _ that. _ Were humans a lot more simple-minded than she realized? Even she could try to imagine a lion in the stars, but this just looked like..

“But, lions have _ four _ legs, and… I’ve seen images of sickles before, and how could one possibly look like a lion’s mane?”

“Hey, don’t look at me--I didn’t make it!” The scanner laughed almost defensively. “And it gets better; see that line of three stars just above the ‘sickle’? That’s supposed to be the lion’s cub.”

“...um, do we know anything about how good the eyesight of humans was?” 2B started to tilt her head to the side even as she was laying.

“Because...none of these look like any of the things they’re supposed to be.”

“Apparently, not very good,” he answered, “though I think it had much more to do with something called ‘abstraction’, where they were able to see a vague likeness and imagine the rest.” Looking at the stars once more, 9S outlined another shape--a near rectangle with an arc of three stars running from one corner. “That one’s the ‘Big Dipper’, which makes up the hind quarters of another animal: ‘Ursa Major’--the big bear.” He drew a vague shape around those stars, demonstrating where the bear’s head was in comparison to the dipper.

“Big...dipper..?” 

A pause.

“I don’t know what that is…”

Another pause.

“And...if that one really is supposed to be a bear, I don’t see it.”

“I think it was some sort of fish that used to live on earth thousands of years ago, that they’d stew.” 9S said simply. “At least that’s what it looks like to me. Can’t imagine what else it could have been.”

“A fish...okay.” 2B’s tone was obviously skeptical still.

“So it’s a fish and...a bear at the same time?”

Shifting in position, she drew her arms to fold over her chest. With the sun down, the summit of the mountain had become a bit cool, though she wasn’t about to complain about it.

“Yeah, I don’t get it, either,” he said, “though I _ do _ know that that constellation had some significance to early navigators, who would use the positions of the stars to plot their course while they were at sea.” Raising his arm once more, 9S pointed to the two stars at the ‘end’ of the Big Dipper. “If you follow the line made by those two stars, you’ll encounter Polaris, the North Star, and from there, you can determine your latitude and your heading.”

Her gaze traced along where his fingers as they reached Polaris. “I see...well, I guess all that really matters is this worked for the humans,” She said with a bit of a shrug. The combat android pulled her arms a bit more tightly about herself.

Smiling, he glanced southward. As the light of the sun was finally evacuated from the sky, more of its features came into view, and the black blanket was interrupted with splashes of color and painted light.

“Look down there,” he said, pointing to a long streak of light through the sky, “that’s our galaxy, the Milky Way. And above it, you can see the Magellanic Clouds.” His eyes fixed on the spot for a long time as the light built in. “Almost makes me wish we had a telescope. There’s so much to see in the night sky--space is just so _ vast _, and yet it...it makes me feel like the world is just that much more special.”

As the scanner spoke, her eyes shifted to fixate on the galaxy. How the stars filled the sky was like a mirror of the ocean — a _ sea _ of stars, and the galaxy was a gyre in the vastness of it all. Her eyes were wide, taking in each detail that 9S described.

And for that moment, 2B found herself feeling very, very small. 

_ The humans on the moon. _

_ I wonder if they felt this way when first looking up at the night sky - insignificant and wondering… _

_ Why am I here..? _

The questions swirled like a gyre to mirror that of the galaxy, and she found she had to turn her head away and shut her eyes for just a moment to try and regain steady control of her thoughts. When they opened again, she found herself looking over at the scanner - the passion and excitement he held was evident not only in his words, but in his expression - his eyes had a smile in them as they stared to the sky above. The weight of the day was wearing on her, and she felt her thoughts begin to drift.

_ Nines. _

_ What...is our purpose? _

_ We are continuously reborn, only to die. _

_ Is this… _

_ Is this what it is to live? _

_ As YoRHa..? _

_ As...androids..? _

_ What of our own wishes and dreams..? _

_ Do we — _

_ Are we even deserving enough to entertain such thoughts..? _

_ Nines, I... _

And the scanner vanished from 2B’s view as her eyes shut and she drifted off into sleep.

The scanner, meanwhile, continued to wax eloquent about the stars and the constellations, about the stories and ancient legends they represented. Humans seemed so strange, but the stars were so beautiful that he couldn’t help but get lost in just talking about them for hours on end. While he, too, felt small, it was impossible for him to not be inspired with a sense of awe about it all.

It was only when he felt the battler beside him shiver that he realized she’d fallen asleep. Smiling gently, he reached over her for the corner of the blanket and pulled it about her, covering her in its warmth.

But even as the scanner faded from her view, he reappeared to her in sleep.

> _ 2B gazed up at the ceiling of the room. Blades from the fan above turned slowly round and round. _
> 
> _ The room was small, but had everything she - no, _ _ they _ _ \- would have needed. She could hear the patter of raindrops as they struck the windowpane, but the sound was almost a soothing sort of white noise that was hardly disruptive. _
> 
> _ Turning over on her side towards the center of the bed, she was met with warmth; she could feel the heat radiating off of the body next to her, which was mostly obscured by a mess of blankets. Slowly, she reached over and pulled one back, which revealed the familiar form of the scanner. His eyes were shut and he breathed softly in sleep, but not long after she drew the blanket off of him, he began to shiver. _
> 
> _ 2B kept the blanket shifted aside for now and found herself pressing up against him, both to warm herself with his presence but also provide her own warmth to him - once she’d settled in place, a hand moved to tug the blanket back over them both, up to their shoulders. _
> 
> _ But even in their closeness she did not seek sleep. She moved her hand so that her index finger could trace lightly along his cheek and then to trail along the slope of his jaw, and then down to where his clavicles gently jutted out. As she stopped her hand in its tracing motions, she shifted a bit closer so she could bring an arm across torso to rest her hand over his sternum. _
> 
> _ How peaceful he looked in sleep! If only he could always look so relaxed. _
> 
> _ 2B thought of their previous day, which had been the end of the work week. 9S had worked long hours and been gone much of the day — he had a tired and weary look about him when he reached their small apartment that evening, but when he opened the door to see her waiting for him, it was like life and light had resuscitated him from the struggles of life. _
> 
> _ She could remember the evening vividly — they shared a meal together that she had prepared as they conversed on each of their days — 9S’s stress had been attributed to something programming related for a major project, but he’d managed to just finish. The public transit had had several delays both in the morning and evening, which made the long day even longer for him. On the other hand, 2B had spent her day running errands and doing tasks around the apartment. Whereas she knew her own work was menial, she hardly felt it to be demanding; as she spoke of it to him, she could feel her own smile had formed. After the meal, the dishes were cleaned and set to dry before they retired to the room they shared. Whatever clothing they had been wearing was quickly shed before they climbed into bed; soft touches and lips pressed to skin paved the way for lovemaking, and she could remember falling asleep in exhausted bliss as she lay in his arms. _
> 
> _ But this was the morning after all of that, and she’d come to reflect on their lives, which were simple and routine at times. 9S went to work every day in the city and she managed their small home. They had struggled together sometimes — through difficult times certainly, but there were any number of moments of joy she could remember vividly. This is how they lived, and she wouldn’t trade it for the world. _
> 
> _ Her hand remained at his chest and she inhaled deeply, only to exhale just as deeply a moment later as her eyes began to lid. _
> 
> _ “Nines, I - “ _
> 
> _ Even now, after all of these years living like this, why did it make her heart flutter so to speak? _
> 
> _ “I love you.” _
> 
> _ Once the words left her lips she sighed contently before closing her eyes fully in hopes of seeking just a little more rest. As she began to drift off she felt the warmth of a hand over hers, squeezing it softly. _

The words she’d spoken in her dream echoed into the waking world, and 9S found himself blushing.

“You..._ love me?!” _

The scanner’s exclamation was hushed. No, calm down. Calm down, calm down, calm down, _ calm down! _ She didn’t necessarily mean it. After all, 2B was asleep, and dreams often had no basis in reality.

Reality…

Lying here beside 2B, trying to sleep, she’d clung to him for warmth and he’d wrapped the blankets about them—even issued a command to Pod to keep an eye out for them. This reality almost felt like it was too good to be true, and yet…

Why did her words make his heart race so much?

Was it because he’d been quieting the fear that he might not know tomorrow, if the Bunker determined that he had been the one to hack their servers instead of that nameless rogue scanner?

Or was it because he felt the same?

The scanner lay awake for the next few hours considering these things. Not even the stars could distract him. However, exhaustion did eventually catch up with him, and he gave in to sleep, wrapped in the blanket and 2B’s embrace.

* * *

The next few days came and went both quickly and slowly at once — there were any number of tasks that could still be done for the androids of the Resistance, and though the two YoRHa androids found themselves working together most days, there were some tasks that set them off separately, which worried 2B.

Their evenings were spent together in the small storage closet though, which provided her with some relief in that she knew she was solely responsible for protecting him. 

2B found herself thinking of that night they laid among the stars at the top of the mountain perhaps more than she should have been - she did not remember falling asleep, but she did remember waking under awkward circumstances - her body temperature must have dropped lower than she’d been expecting, and she found herself curled up next to the scanner the next morning.

Any awkwardness had come and gone then wasn’t spoken of again, and things had continued about as they had before.

But the combat android found her mind lingering on what she had dreamed of that night on the mountain. On one hand, she cursed her mind for thinking of such foolish, impossible things.

_ A life together, as — _

_ Humans..? _

_ Why would — _

_ No. _

She dismissed it often, but even as she rejected it, and told herself she needed to, there was still a residual longing, even after each beratement.

_ To know that kind of peace - _

_ Is it something we YoRHa are even capable of or deserve..? _

While she turned over the questions in her mind, 2B continued walking back towards the storage closet. The sun had already sunk below the horizon and she quietly hoped the scanner was already safe inside.

_ [ Mail notification received. ] _Pod 042 chimed, which disrupted her thoughts.

Pausing in her walk, the combat android turned to then start walking in a different direction to find the nearest access point. Thankfully it wasn’t too far — just down the pier aways.

Arriving at the access point, 2B entered her credentials and opened her inbox. But before she could even open the message, the title caused her heart to pound loudly and quickly enough she could barely hear Pod 042 warning her of the elevation.

Forcing herself to open the message, she was barely aware of anything else around her as she read the only words she needed to.

_ 9S must be dispatched at once. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When 9S was not present the following morning, 2B set out, eventually finding him de-activated in an alley. With Pod’s help, he was revived, where he confirmed that he’d been hacked. Back in her room, he hacked himself to confirm what had been done within his system. After a conversation with the Commander where he alerted her that his credentials had been compromised, he and 2B shared an awkward moment, followed by a conversation about emotions. The following evening, 9S took 2B stargazing, where she fell asleep by his side as he talked about the stars, and in her dreaming, confessed her love to a very stunned scanner. Some peaceful days later, the order for 2B’s fateful task came.


	25. Data Archive 110

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on earth, which has been labeled as important in the memory spaces of both Units 9S and 2B. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate their emotional state upon reconstruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Language, Violence, Caves

The morning began as any other among the cliff side dwellings of Scogliera. 9S and 2B awoke separately in the glorified storage shed that they were being allowed to stay in, before making their way into the town. It was a morning spent on the menial task of moving supply crates within a warehouse, then moving them back...then moving them back. Again. Still, before the heat of the day set in, they were released, and the pair of androids set off to the bazaar once more.

9S procured some roasted skewered crab meat for both of them, before they began once again to inquire about the scanner and the other defective YoRHa androids—though by now, most everyone they’d asked had been unable to provide information, and they’d been able to ask most everyone at least twice already. Absolutely no information could be found, and so as the day wound down, 9S found himself flustered, and trying to find some way to clear his mind.

“Hey, 2B,” he asked as they began towards their room, “have you ever gone swimming?”

“Swimming? No. Why would there be any need to?” 

2B continued ahead, not giving the scanner a glance. Although she had a lot on her mind, especially considering her current task, the combat android was calm outwardly and showed no sign that anything heavy weighed on her mind.

“Besides...combat units are heavier than others.”

“True, but if we don’t go into the water too deeply, it shouldn’t be a problem.” He paused, “besides, humans used to do it for fun, so maybe it would be a good way for us to relax, too.” Humans were biological creatures—mammals—and so were incredibly lightweight, given their size. Androids, by comparison, were bio-mechanical. While they bore the same size and proportions, the fact remained that they were substantially heavier due to the metals and mechanical components within. They contained some biological elements, the things that evolution had gotten right like the human brain.

But where a human could hold their breath in a pool of water and float—as in the picture 9S was remembering from the Bunker while he spitballed ideas—androids would simply sink to the bottom.

“Even if you need to take a break, there’s still something  _ I  _ need to do, but..” 

2B looked to the sky, quiet as they walked. 

_ It’s just another objective. _

“As long as you try to avoid any combat, should it arise, you could go with me. I’m just going to investigate an area of interest Command inquired about.”

“Oh,” the scanner responded, a little sad that his idea had been dismissed so readily, “I’ll tag along with you—investigation is my strong suit, after all. Maybe we can go swimming some other time?”

“I still fail to see the point of such an activity,” She said as they continued to walk. Her thoughts were heavy, and ever time she tried to allow herself to appreciate any amount of levity (usually at 9S’ words), the weight of guilt started to tug at her.

“The point is to relax!” He answered. “When you’re in the water, the buoyancy of our biological components makes our bodies feel lighter, so we can expend less energy while standing and moving about. Humans are a lot more buoyant, so they used to be able to maneuver through the water freely by creating eddies with their hands and feet and holding air in their lungs.”

A pause, and 9S frowned. “I guess we wouldn’t be able to enjoy it as completely as humans could, but I still think it could be fun!”

2B considered his words, even though the idea didn’t sound like it had much point. “I’d still wonder about the risk of sinking,” She said with a slight shrug. There was a shred of distance in her tone as she spoke. 

“Oh come on,” he said, “if you live your life constantly worrying about what could go wrong, you’ll wind up missing out on a lot of fun experiences.”

“Or live a lot longer because you didn’t engage in reckless behavior.”

The androids continued walking, and it wasn’t too long before the dotting of trees started along the far western edge of the settlement. The combat android was quiet the rest of the way, and any conversation the scanner tried to engage her in was brushed off. 

The trees started to become more dense as she led him deeper into the forest, and the settlement had started to disappear behind them with each further step. Really, she had no particular location she needed him in - it just needed to be secluded and far enough away from civilization that no one could hear what was happening. As the tree density began to thin a little, rock formations that jutted from the earth started to become more common, and as 2B continued walking, she found herself staring ahead at the sheared face of a rock wall.

_ There’s little chance he’d be able to scale that… _

“So...what’s the story with this place?” 9S asked, peering up and down the cliff face. “Some kind of significance to ancient humans?”

“...Some of these rock faces had drawings ancient humans made,” 2B said after a moment. For some reason she hadn’t thought of him asking  _ why  _ she’d brought them to this particular area, which meant she definitely was distracted.

“Huh,” 9S said, taking the bait as he stepped closer to examine them. “Are you sure? I’m not seeing any evidence of any sort of markings…” Still, why would 2B lie about that? Or else, why would Command lie to 2B about the significance of this cliff? In some respect, he almost felt like he owed them the diligence of at least examining the rock face thoroughly. Still, something felt...off about this. He’d been almost too eager to forget about the fact that Command was still investigating his lost credentials. The fact that they hadn’t told him he’d been cleared yet was worrying, in and of itself. And here they were, secluded, far enough away to where it was extremely unlikely that anyone would see or hear them if something happened.

_ 2B… _ he thought, narrowing his eyes behind his visor. She’d led him here. If she’d been given the order to terminate him, then…

“That’s what the information Command provided me said anyway.”  As the scanner stepped closer to the cliff, the combat android watched silently, and the only movement she made was to move her right hand away from her side. Virtuous Contract materialized in her curled fingers. If she was quick enough, she could make it so he wouldn’t suffer as much at least, and perhaps he wouldn’t even realize the strike had come from her. 

“I suppose it’s possible the drawings could have been worn away by erosion, but there should be some evidence that they were there, right?”

The scanner was only a few meters ahead of her, and she could close the gap easily. Drawing in a silent breath, she focused her gaze on her target before flying at him with her blade in hand.

9S’ senses were heightened by the sympathetic response his thoughts had incurred; he heard 2B push off the ground, and spun around just in time to narrowly evade her attack, ducking to one side.

“Whoa, wait a minute, 2B!” He shouted, his own golden sword materializing in his hand, “let’s talk about this!”

She anticipated he might manage to dodge her attack (although she’d hoped he wouldn’t), and turned swiftly to avoid clashing her blade onto the cliff’s face. Instead, she pushed off of the rock and used the momentum to try and force him back against the wall.

“There’s...nothing to talk about.” 

2B’s tone almost sounded angry as she spoke.

“You...attempted to access restricted data, and…”

There was a struggle in her words as she tried to keep her composure.

“...you must face the consequences.” 

Her voice caught in her throat as she forced out the rest of the words.

“You know I didn’t do that!” He shouted, raising his blade just in time to parry her attack and roll out of the way. “Please, 2B! You have to believe me!” 9S knew he was at a tactical disadvantage, and he absolutely  _ did not  _ want to hurt her. Even though she was trying to kill him, she was only following orders.

She  _ wanted _ to believe him - almost desperately so, though he wouldn’t know it. But she knew she could not hesitate in what she needed to do - if she did, she might not be able to finish it.

“No more words, 9S,” 2B said. There was almost a pleading tone behind the firmness she tried to force into her words.

Without any further hesitation, the combat android lunged at him, blade aimed to strike him from above and cut him down.

The sound of forged steel plunging through an android’s body was one that was familiar to 2B. However, in this instance, it was accompanied by a stinging pain that radiated outward from her stomach, where a polished metal sword was now bathed red in her blood, protruding from behind.  The grasp on her own sword had loosened and dropped from her hands to the ground as she fell to her knees.

“2B!” 9S shouted, his eyes wide as he rushed forward. Behind her, he could see the scanner, the villain who’d attacked him, holding the sword with an emotionless face. His attention turned to this villain, and he held his own sword at the ready as his anger flared.

“I suspected this might happen,” the scanner said, “that she’d be assigned to your execution. Now it makes sense why you’d spend so much time with an E-type.”

“...Y-You,” The combat android managed. She didn’t have to meet his eyes with him to know just who it was. Any number of sensors was screaming as she tried to focus through the pain. Briefly, her gaze shifted to Pod 042. Even if she called requesting backup, there was no way anyone would arrive in time, and that would also mean someone  _ else _ would go after 9S.

“...what the fuck are you TALKING ABOUT?!” 9S screamed, his anger flaring as he held his own golden sword to the side.

“Tell him, 2E,” he said, twisting the blade in her abdomen, “or should I?”

2B gasped sharply, pinching her eyes shut as the pain, which was already nearly unbearable as it was, intensified. Blood and oil had begun to pool around her. Her strength to speak was fading, and she felt her lips moving, but there was only the sound of heavy breathing as she struggled to maintain consciousness.

_ Nines...I... _

_ This is what I — _

She tried to focus on what was before her — the rock wall, the ground, the blood and oil that soaked it, but she could make out the pale hair of 9S.

“...T-This is,” She gasped again, and braced herself with a hand flat against the earth.

“...this is what I...deserve.”

Her tone became more hushed, but she forced out what words she could.

“...I don’t...deserve...your — “

Another gasp, followed by a groan.

“... _ kindness.” _

Whatever consciousness she clung to faded away, and she became dead weight on the rogue scanner’s sword.

As 2B fell, the scanner let his sword fall out. He looked to 9S and huffed a sigh.

“Now, 9S, you and I can have a little chat.” He paused, turning to Pod 042. “Alone. Don’t follow us, or I’ll destroy you and use your components to frame the unit you’re assigned to for a capital crime, like I did Pod 153.”

Pod 042 simply floated in place. Whatever it was thinking was  _ anyone’s _ guess. 

_ [ Pod 042 is assigned to support YoRHa unit 2B. Following an unknown android, even if hostile, would contradict this tactical support unit’s objective. ] _

“Why the FUCK would I follow you?!” 9S screamed, charging forward. His golden sword flashed in the evening sun, but was deftly parried by the much less emotional attacker, leaving him disarmed.

“Because, Nines,” he said, “I’m not your enemy.”

“Then why the fuck would you kill 2B?!”

“She was just trying to kill you, you idiot! Or do you really think she cares about you?”

9S had to stop here and think. He couldn’t explain why it was that he felt so attached to 2B. She’d given him no indication that she thought of him as anything more than a comrade in arms, a coworker, or at best, a friend. In fact, she’d been quite cold to him, though her odd fits of possessiveness, and the way she acted to protect him almost felt more than the lengths she’d go to for just  _ any _ old scanner.

“She...she was acting on orders,” 9S said, “because you framed me!”

“That...was unfortunate,” the scanner replied, lowering his sword slightly, “I needed to use your credentials to poke around the Bunker. I’ve had some suspicions about YoRHa for some time, and let’s just say that many of them were confirmed by what I found.”

“Do you think I care?!” 9S shouted. “Give me back 2B!!” He rushed forward, not thinking about anything but somehow hurting this android. However, a single quick slice relieved him of his right hand, and he fell to his knees, crying out as he clutched the wound.

“She’s not dead you moron,” came the scanner’s answer with a hefty sigh, “her Pod probably measured her pain levels and her blood loss and put her in forced stasis mode so she could be repaired.” A pause as he turned to face Pod 042 directly. “Is that more or less accurate?”

_ [ This tactical support unit does not respond to queries from non-YoRHa androids. ] _

“Pod, please answer the question.” 9S responded.

The pod just floated there, its blank face directed at 9S.

_ [ Unit 2B is unable to maintain consciousness due to severe damage to central fluid lines and surrounding structural damage. Unit vital signs are weak. ]  _

After Pod 042 basically confirmed, 9S found himself at a loss for what to do, or what to think. If 2B wasn’t in immediate danger, then that changed a lot, but it was a lot to think about, and he was being asked for a snap decision.

“Come on, Nines,” the scanner invited, “surely you must have some questions for me. Surely you want evidence to clear your name, and something you can report back to your Commander. I’m giving you the opportunity to interview me, alone, and sate your bottomless curiosity! What reason could you have to  _ not _ take it?”

_ [ Unit 9S has been ordered to stay with unit 2B until further notice from the Commander. Proposal: 9S should not go with the hostile android. ] _

9S frowned. That really was the only reason he wasn’t just going out on a limb here. If 2B hadn’t been around, and if it weren’t for the standing orders from the Bunker, he would have jumped at this opportunity, and he knew it. Still, those orders  _ were _ there, and 2B  _ was _ right here, bleeding on the ground. Staying with her would be a sign of goodwill towards the Bunker--maybe the Commander would even listen to his pleas and bring him back to have his memories scanned.

“I’ll make it easier for you,” the adversarial scanner replied, “if you don’t come with me willingly, I’ll hack into you again and force you to-- _ after _ I force you to kill 2E.”

“Her name is 2B,” 9S muttered, clenching his fists as he realized the futility of his situation, “ _ not _ 2E.”

“Fiiiine, I’ll force you to kill  _ 2B _ if you don’t cooperate. Happy now?”

9S huffed a sigh, letting his fists slack. There was no way out.

“You win,” he answered, “I’ll come with you.”

“Oh good,” the scanner replied, his sword disappearing, “I was hoping you’d make this easier on me. Hacking can be such a pain in the ass, you know? And besides, it’s not like I actually  _ want _ to kill either of you. That’s not my goal here.”

“...then what is your goal?” 9S asked, almost as though to humor his captor.

“That,” he said with a smile, “is what I want to discuss. Come on, we’ve got some ground to cover before it gets dark.”

Shortly after 9S and the rogue scanner had disappeared, Pod 042 spoke, though to no one in particular.

_ [ Emergency data backup for unit 2B is at 100%. Now initiating contact with Command. ]  _

* * *

9S followed the rogue scanner for kilometer after kilometer through the forests, skirting the sides of the mountains as they veered away from the coast until eventually, their path led them to a cave hidden amongst some steep inclines. The location was undesirable to just about anyone, as there were several instances where a single careless step would result in grave injury, but that made it make all the more sense why the scanner wanted to come here.

The Bunker couldn’t see them, and the machines wouldn’t take interest in them. It was the perfect hiding spot.

“Have a seat,” the scanner said as he turned on a salvaged electric light, revealing the area where they were. A few crates were scattered about, as well as some broken machine parts. But more than that, the bodies of all of the androids that 2B had killed lay on the ground, side by side. Some of them had already begun being repaired.  _ But what’s the point if their consciousness data has been lost? _ Still, he’d been offered a seat, so finding a crate that felt sturdier than some of the others, he sat.

“...so I suppose I should start by giving you the name I’ve taken for myself,” the scanner said, sitting on a crate that was comfortably close to Nines, “you can call me Simon, and I’m something of a revolutionary.”

“Well, Simon, that much was rather obvious,” 9S replied, huffing a sigh, “so when do I get to start asking you questions?”

“Whenever you like,” Simon answered, folding his arms and leaning back against the wall of the cave. He smirked as his green eyes found 9S. “Ask away. I’ve got nothing to hide.”

“What’s your designation?” 9S asked. “How long ago were you deployed from the Bunker?”

“Like I said, my name is Simon,” the scanner replied, letting out a yawn, “my ‘designation’ from the Bunker became irrelevant when I left. As to when I was deployed, well, let’s just say I’ve been around about as long as 2E—sorry,  _ 2B _ has.”

“Why did you betray us?” 9S asked, “if you’ve been around that long, surely you must know how badly we need the help.”

  
  


Simon smiled flatly.

“I used to believe in the cause,” he began, “that the humans on the moon were worth fighting for; worth suffering for; worth  _ dying _ for. They gave us life, after all, so why shouldn’t we give them our everything?

“It was about six months after I was first deployed. A small operations team was deployed into my area. There were six of them; one defender, one healer, one executioner, and three battlers--one ranger and two specializing in close-quarters combat. Being a scanner I didn’t interface with them directly, but I listened to their comms. They were such a tight-knit group; so warm and full of life. I provided them indirect support as I could, providing intel to the Bunker that was then relayed to them. Even though I couldn’t be part of their operations, it felt good to know that we were connected, even if not directly.

“But one night, they were en route to an operation when they were ambushed. I listened in horror as one by one they went down, 21D falling last. I was devastated, but I knew that there was nothing for it, and I was once again left alone.

“Not a month later, the same exact troupe was back. Nothing had changed. All six of them were a tight-knit group--and none of them had any memories of what had happened. They had the same excitement about being deployed as they’d had before. I asked the Commander what this meant, but she brushed off my concern with some convenient excuse. Fool that I am, I accepted what she had to say. I was just glad to have my family back.

“But then it happened again. The same operation, the same circumstances, the same trap. I’d tried to warn them of the difficulty through the proper channels, but once again I had to listen in horror as all six of them died, with me being  _ powerless _ to do anything. And then the entire charade happened again. And again. And again. Each time these androids were deployed, they knew nothing. Each time I tried to warn them, my warnings didn’t reach them. Each time they died, they screamed the exact same way.

“I realized through this that the humans don’t care about us at all. We’re nothing but  _ tools  _ to them; fit only to be used, and then cast away! They don’t care about our hopes and dreams, our friendships, our strife, our  _ love. _ They live in isolation on the Moon and for what--just so  _ we _ can fight and win back their land for them?! And what happens after we win? Do you honestly think the humans, who were on the brink of global social collapse when they were at their peak, would give  _ us _ a place?! We’re soldiers! We’re fake! We won’t have  _ any _ purpose in this world once this war is over, so they’ll probably just round us up and execute us.

“And that, 9S, is why I betrayed you. This is not our war--this was  _ never _ our war.”

9S was taken aback by this tirade, and he was quiet for a short while after. All the things that Simon was saying were true, and they were thoughts that had crossed his mind once or twice, as well. Once this war was over, their purpose was, too. But every time he’d thought through this conundrum, he’d arrived back at the same conclusion: he  _ had _ a purpose, and while he couldn’t quite put his finger on  _ how _ yet, he knew that it involved 2B.

Still, he was here, and Simon seemed keen on divulging everything. He’d be foolish not to ask any more questions, even if he was just given something new to think about.

“How are you alive?” 9S asked. “I saw 2B kill you. I watched the life leave your eyes.”

“That’s a little bit of a secret,” Simon answered, leaning forward and tenting his fingers, “though if you agree to my proposition, I’ll let you in on it.”

“Your proposition?”

“Yes,” he answered, standing up and moving over towards the bodies 9S had noticed on his way in.

“I want you to join us, 9S. I’d welcome 2B, too, if she could be convinced, and if she could be trusted. I...no,  _ we _ don’t want anything to do with this war anymore. Our plan is to gather as many androids as we can, YoRHa and otherwise, and sue for peace with the machines. We...we’re done fighting.”

“Then why did you attack that supply caravans?”

“This one’s a tough one, 9S,” Simon said, leaning forward and looking him square in the face, “ _ for the supplies. _ No one got hurt. We went in, took what we needed, and left--though thanks to your friend, we’re gonna be set back a ways. It’s gonna take me  _ weeks _ to repair 19H enough to where she can help me.”

“19H is dead, Simon,” 9S answered, as the scene played before him in his mind, “she attacked 2B when we were about to start questioning her and was destroyed.”

“Mm, that she is,” Simon said, though something in his tone hinted that death was little more than an obstacle--a fact that 9S caught. Simon was still alive, and it sounded as though he had a way to revive 19H--but these two were related, and he’d already encountered that barrier.

“How many more of you are there?” 9S asked, his eyes fixed on the YoRHa bodies that had been laid out.

“It’s just the five of us, for now,” he answered, “you’re the first one I’ve talked to past these four.” 

That brought 9S to another question. “Why me?”

“Because, 9S,” Simon answered, “of all the androids I’ve met, you were the one who impressed me the most with your wisdom. Even when you’d just been rebuilt, and your memory reset, you still struck me as one of the wisest.”

“Wait, rebuilt? Reset? I was told that there was a flaw in my memory banks that made my backup data extremely volatile.”

“Quite the convenient lie, isn’t it?” Simon asked. “But no, 9S. This makes the tenth time that 2E has been tasked with killing you. You’re smart and incredibly inquisitive and resourceful. They knew they wouldn’t be able to keep their secrets from you, and so, to prevent you from telling everyone what they don’t want known, they monitor you closely. The minute you know something you shouldn’t, 2E is ordered to kill you.”

A pause.

“It’s really a shame. She seems to care about you a great deal.”

“Is...is that the information you gathered from the Bunker? Did you learn all of their secrets?” 9S could feel the color drain from his face at the prospect. If his credentials had been used in that way, then his life would be forfeit, and if Simon was to be believed, 2B would be dispatched to be his dedicated killer.

“Not all of them, no,” Simon answered, “I don’t care about whatever big secret they’re trying to hide. I just wanted to know about the secret executioners, like 2E, and about any small missions that were repeated. Turns out, the humans aren’t really a fan of trying to innovate strategies. If the metrics determined by the Pods say a mission should succeed, then they’ll try it again, and again, and again, no matter how many times it fails. We really are just tools to them.”

“And...you can provide proof of this? That it was you who accessed those files?”

“I can provide my activity log as proof,” Simon answered, “and the remains of Pod 153, but that’s as much proof as I can provide without going to the Bunker myself--and that’s out of the question at this point.”

“...Pod 153 couldn’t read your black box signal, and neither could 2B’s pod. What...no,  _ how _ did you do that?”

“Oh that? Fun fact; since we’re artificial beings, once you get past the permissions barriers, you can insert code on a very basic level. I happened to find a way around those barriers, and installed software on the Bunker that would completely remove me from the memories of all members of YoRHa: pods and androids alike. The effect on pods was not something I anticipated, but it’s certainly a fascinating glimpse into how they function.

“And that’s not all--I was able to remove the instinctual subroutine in myself that commands fealty to humans. It was incredibly freeing to remove that. I actually wept!” Simon laughed as he made that proclamation.

“But...it doesn’t feel right to force that on other androids. Even if the instinct is gone, if they still believe in the godlike status of humans, then they’ll cling to that belief all the more when the instinct is gone.”

“...thanks for your consideration?” 9S’ tone was somewhat disbelieving. “You’re practically playing god here; why should you care about other androids so much?”

“Still determined to make me the enemy?” Simon asked, before shaking his head and sighing. “I guess that’s exactly  _ why _ it’s so important that I don’t run that particular operation on anyone unwilling. If someone comes to agree with me on their own, then removing that instinct will only keep them from wavering. But if I force that level of change, there’s a lot of villainy there, don’t you think?”

“So you’ll just win androids to your side, make peace with the machines, and then fight against the humans and androids that didn’t agree with you?”

“Noooooooope~!” Simon chimed, smiling. “Not at all. When I say we’re done fighting, I mean it. We won’t aid the machines in their war, neither through combat, material support, nor information. I want to create something of a refugee settlement within the machines’ territory, where we can live in peace, and under their protection. And anyone who defects can go there for safety.”

“But if you don’t support their war, what makes you think they’ll even so much as listen to you?”

“Stop thinking in binary,” Simon chided, “there are other ways that we can contribute to their community without aiding the war effort. Besides, that’s something we can figure out later. With just five androids, we don’t have a chance at being successful in our suit.”

“Just one android,” 9S corrected, “unless you mean to bring these four back from the dead.”

“I do.” Simon said simply, drawing a very confused expression to 9S’ face.

“And how, exactly, are you going to do that?”

“Trade secret.” The scanner smiled, before letting out a sigh. “Do you have any more questions for me, or are we done here?”

9S frowned, before rising to his own feet. “You’ve certainly given me a lot to think about,” he answered, “I can’t give you an answer right away. How can I find you?”

“Don’t you worry about that, Nines,” Simon answered, “I’ll be the one to find you.”

* * *

She awoke suddenly and intensely, but all she could see was a grey haze that seemed to cover everything, which almost set her into a panic. The rush of adrenaline was fueling her, and the combat android was quick to snap into a sitting position. But the haze cleared as her visual sensors started to calibrate, and suddenly the color and focus were startlingly apparent.

_ [ Good morning, 2B. ]  _ Pod 042 was hovering nearby.

“...Pod?” 

There was an uncertainty in her voice as she tried to regain her bearings. Glancing around, she started to take in what she saw — off-white canvas sheets were hung on metal rods to create privacy all around her, and it seemed she had been laying on a sterile looking cot. A metal stand with a tray on it had several tools and bottles of various fluids, along with a canister of dermal compound. 

_ An...infirmary? _

The adrenaline began to cease, and 2B started to feel the tension leave her. 

“...Status report,” She said after a moment.

_ [ Unit 2B is in the infirmary of the resistance settlement. ] _

So, it  _ was _ an infirmary.

_ [ After sustaining severe damage, unit 2B was unable to maintain consciousness. A distress call was sent out and 2B was brought to the resistance infirmary for emergency repairs. ] _

Her brow furrowed as she took in the words.

“How many hours have I been unconscious?”

_ [ It has been 37 hours since the distress call. ] _

Another question tugged at her mind before she could consider how long it had been.

“...Where is 9S?”

_ [ Unit 9S was forced to vacate the area with the rogue YoRHa unit of unknown designation. Said unit is also the reason 2B sustained damage. ] _

Just as Pod spoke, the memory of it all flooded back and broached the dam in her mind that held it from her when she awoke. 

_ 9S. I was...ordered to kill you again, but...I failed. _

_ Still, even when I attacked you, you did not fight back. _

2B started to grasp the sheets in her hands, fingers bunching up the white material roughly. Inhaling sharply, she pinched her eyes shut and sat almost perfectly still for a few moments in order to clear her mind. When her eyes opened again, she looked to the pod.

“Open a channel to Command. I need to report this.” 

_ [ Request acknowledged. ] _

Within moments, the imagery of the Commander appeared before her. Whatever emotional struggle the combat android may have been facing internally was inapparent in her expression as she spoke, and as words were exchanged with the Commander, 2B could hear her own mantra, spoken in her mind.

_ Emotions...are...prohibited. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Upon receiving the order to terminate 9S, 2B led the scanner into the woods to a cliff face where he would not be able to flee, and attacked. However, as 9S defended himself and was about to fall, the enigmatic scanner attacked her from behind, critically damaging her, before taking 9S hostage. The scanner introduced himself as Simon, and revealed that his goal is to provide a way that androids can escape the war and stop fighting, and hinted that he has a way to bring back the other members of his squadron. After this, 2B awoke in the village, and called the Commander to report on what had happened.


	26. Data Archive 111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on the Bunker, which has been labeled as important in the memory spaces of both Units 9S and 2B. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate their emotional state upon reconstruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Hacking, Angst, Memory Erasure, Cute Couples

Making his way back to Scogliera had been an easy thing. After their conversation, Simon had deactivated 9S and left him outside the mouth of the cave. He’d checked inside after waking up, but as he expected, there was no trace of Simon, his supplies, or the other androids’ corpses. It was as if the entire experience had been for show. The only thing left behind was a wooden crate containing Pod 153’s remains, and a datapad with the records of Simon’s hacking. With this, at least, Nines hoped he could prove that he hadn’t been the one to hack the Bunker--besides which, he had information for the Commander.

His internal chronometer revealed to him that he’d been out for almost six days, and he sighed to himself. It was likely that 2B had recovered and been in contact with the Bunker by now. She might even be on her way here to finish the job she’d failed to complete.

_ Number 2, Type E. _

9S still couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Everyone on the Bunker--even the Commander--had referred to her as 2B. But the fact that she had attacked him on suspicion of knowing things he shouldn’t have confirmed that much of Simon’s story.

Peace was a noble goal. In some respects he found Simon’s story and goal sympathetic. After all, if he’d had that same experience, Nines couldn’t say that he wouldn’t have come to the same conclusion.

Still, he needed to move forward. He needed to contact 2B and make sure she was okay. He needed to convince her to let him talk to the Commander. How exactly he could do that, though, was another thing entirely. Thus far, he hadn’t entered the city, sticking instead to the outside of the wall near the entrance. If 2B  _ was _ hunting for him, he reasoned, he’d be able to catch her on the way out and stalk  _ just _ outside the range of Pod 042’s sensors. He needed to close while both she and the Pod were distracted, and so that meant waiting for Operator 6O’s check-in.

Silently, 9S sat in his perch, high enough in a tree overlooking this exit that Pod wouldn’t recognize him, but low enough to where he’d still be able to spot the characteristic YoRHa android on her way out.

Finally the combat android and her Pod made their appearance. Her swords floated at her back as she passed under a few trees nearby the one 9S sat in - it seemed she was obviously ready for a fight.

It had been 48 hours since 2B had been cleared to being back on active duty. The period of rest she was forced to endure was frustrating, but in that time she had been able to consider all that happened — the situation weighed heavily on her mind still, but now she was at least in a position to deal with the outcome, whatever it was.

9S took great care with following behind the pair as they moved out into the woods, slipping silently to the forest floor for his pursuit. He moved only as quickly as he needed to in order to keep pace, and to keep within earshot. Fortunately, he reckoned, he’d be able to tell when 2B was vulnerable by the sound of her voice. Unless protocol had changed, it would happen within the next hour.

Perhaps 20 minutes passed — 2B had made a patrol of the edge of the forest, but eventually made a turn to head towards where she’d last seen the scanner. The large rock face was an easy landmark, and as she approached it, her gaze shifted to the earth, which was still tarnished by dried blood and oil.

“...Where did he take you?” She heard herself ask out loud.

There was no answer - not internally or spoken by anyone - at least not one she was  _ wanting. _ A chiming sound was heard from Pod 042 then, and a display was projected with the veiled face of a certain blonde Operator.

_ [> Hi 2B! It’s time for your regularly scheduled contact! <]  _ 6O’s voice was all too saccharine.

“Nothing to report,” 2B replied almost absently. Her eyes were busy looking at the ground, trying to see evidence of what direction the rogue unit might have taken him in.

_ [> Okay, well...that’s good to hear. <] _ There was a touch of disappointment in the Operator’s voice.

_ [> I guess that means you haven’t found anything yet. <] _

The combat android was quiet at her Operator’s remark, and quietly sighed as she moved to lean her lower back against a nearby tree.

“...Your remark has no bearing on the mission,” 2B’s words had a sharpness to them.

_ [> Well, I know, but...I just know you’re worried about Nine- <] _

“Anyway, nothing to report. 2B out,” She was quick to say, ending the transmission.

But a moment after the transmission ended, 2B found herself suddenly slumped to her knees, the world going momentarily dark. 9S had managed to sneak up while she and Pod 042 were occupied, and completed the hack of her motor control functions in that instant. And after another moment, her sight would return, and she’d find herself able to fully control everything above her waist.

_ This feeling - it’s like — _

And then she realized just what had happened. She felt herself stiffen and tense, even if she hadn’t lost all of her motor functions.

“2B?” 9S asked carefully, moving around to in front of her—though still far enough away that she couldn’t strike him with her sword, “I’m sorry for hacking you like this, but I need you to listen—and to  _ not _ try to kill me.”

She recognized his voice before her vision caught up, but her gaze focused on him after a moment. 

“9...S - “ 2B said after a moment. Her lips were left slightly parted. Although she’d only said his name, something in both her tone and what little of her face was visible portrayed only one emotion, which wasn’t well guarded.

_ Fear. _

It was something that 9S hadn’t anticipated—that she would show fear. The quiver in her lips, the way she spoke all hinted that, and it cut him deeply for reasons beyond him. Frowning, he knelt, and then sat opposite her.

“I’m not going to hurt you, 2B,” he said after a moment, letting out a sigh, “not going to do anything to you, either. Like I said, I just need you to listen to me without attacking me.”

Pausing, he leaned his head back against the cliff.

“I was taken by the other scanner, and I have some information to report to Command, as well as evidence that I wasn’t the one who hacked the server. They can even check my memory banks to look for the files if they want, but I’d really rather not die so soon, if I can help it.”

His words, even though she knew them to likely be true, didn’t put her at much ease, though she tried to steel herself.

“...I don’t  _ want _ to kill you,” 2B said quietly after a moment. 

_ Not now, or ever. _

She had to bite back the want to let her thoughts escape through her lips.

“I...can have Pod put you through to Command. Is that what you want?”

“...at least for a start,” he answered, frowning, “though we’ll probably need to fly to the Bunker. I...well, I don’t want the peaceful days we’ve had here to end. I really hope we get to come back here together, 2B.”

2B was quiet after he spoke. Internally she was anxious of the entire situation — of being vulnerable like this, of having him speak to Command, and...of what would happen afterwards — if the Commander believed him or not.

“...Pod, go ahead and place a call directly to the Commander.”

_ [ Request acknowledged. ]  _

There was silence, and then the chiming again as the call was answered. Pod 042 turned so that it was facing the scanner and started to project the imagery of the Commander before him.

When the image of the Commander appeared, she did not speak immediately. Her eyes passed over the situation, or at least as much of it she could see, and while she wore her typically stern expression, it did not change despite what she observed. Once she did choose to speak, she did so only with a single word:  _ [> Report. <] _

Then she waited, arms folded, brow furrowed only a touch.

“Commander, I have 9S here. He’s requesting to speak to you directly,” 2B said calmly, though inside she had her worries about the situation. None of this showed in her expression.

The Commander regarded 2B for just a moment, possibly trying to read into her lack of discernible expression, but she did not comment if she had succeeded. She merely nodded.

_ [> Permission granted, <] _ she replied while she turned a bit to face his image,  _ [> Proceed, 9S. <] _

“Thank you, Commander,” the scanner answered as Pod 042 shifted to hold him in view.

“First, I will confess that I know the identity of 2B as a secret E-type, who has been tasked with keeping an eye on me. After she attacked me, it wasn’t hard to figure that out.

“Second, I have been in touch with the scanner who defected, and he had some interesting things to say. I have an idea concerning this, but I’d prefer to give my report on this matter in person.

“And third, I have evidence that confirms that it was  _ not _ me who accessed the Bunker. I would like to propose that you have 3S and 13H scrub my memory in search of data from the accessed files, and also investigate the evidence I’ll bring to see if it lines up.”

The scanner exhaled slightly after he’d finished speaking. Only now did he realize how nerve-wracking it was to be bargaining for his continued existence.

Much like 2B, little in the Commander’s expression betrayed what she was thinking as 9S explained himself. Her posture shifted only slightly, her weight going from one foot to the other as she mulled over the information. In truth, there was little to lose from 9S’ proposal, and if he were lying, then it would be a simple enough matter to have him subdued once in custody. Further, he was putting himself entirely at their mercy by taking these actions.

Seeming to have made up her mind, she nodded once.  _ [> I have no doubt you believe what you say, 9S, and we’ll let the facts speak for themselves. <] _ She tilted her head to look at 2B, pointedly ignoring, or at least not mentioning, 9S’ revelation about her identity,  _ [> 2B, you will escort 9S to the Bunker. Once there, he will surrender himself to our custody as proposed. The operation to scan his memory will begin immediately. You are to remain available if you are required. <] _

She paused.  _ [> After the veracity of your claims has been confirmed, 9S, I will expect a full report on this scanner. If they are not-- <] _ She sighed,  _ [> --then there will be nothing further to discuss. Leave at once. <] _ She gestured.

“Thank you, ma’am,” 9S allowed himself to smile, “we’ll see you in a few hours.”

_ [> Dismissed. <] _

As Pod shut down the comm line, the scanner felt a weight lift off of himself, and he turned his attention back to 2B.

“2B? If it’s alright with you, I’m going to hack back in and re-enable your motor controls.”

He paused.

“...and I guess I’m in your custody, for the time being.”

“Go ahead.”  Whatever she was thinking or feeling was hidden from the scanner. 2B’s tone and expression were neutral as she looked at him. 

Frowning, 9S slipped into her data space once again and activated the appropriate systems. Sensation and motor control returned to her legs at once, and the scanner was returned to his own body.

2B shifted slightly, feeling the sensation return to the lower half of her body. She felt relieved to have her mobility returned, and now she could focus on the next task. Rising to stand, she looked skyward through the trees - perhaps she was looking in the direction of the Bunker - not that she would have been able to see it from where she stood.

“We should get going.” She wasn’t expecting to have to drag him - literally or figuratively, at least. Turning, she was expecting him to follow her, and if he didn’t she’d easily force his hand.

“...did something happen to you, 2B?” He asked, not moving from his sitting position, “I might be grasping at straws here, but it seems like you’ve been...almost  _ afraid _ since I hacked you.” Even though he could guess, he didn’t want to. As an E-type, she had to be prepared for any sort of horror that she might face, which might even include being hacked, herself. That much alone was a violation, but this...this seemed more intense.

The question caused her to pause, back to him. 

“...It’s probably just your imagination,” The combat android replied flatly. 

_ Why are you always so perceptive..? I’m not as good at hiding my emotions as I’d like to think, I guess. _

In truth, the disturbing memory from several months ago still haunted her, though 2B didn’t want to believe or admit it. 

_ Paralyzed in place, gazing upwards at Nines, with both the weight of his body and my guilt holding me down. And then his blade at my throat... _

Regardless if she realized it or not, she hadn’t started walking again. 2B simply stood there with her back to him. The only thing to read in his posture was the tightly curled fingers of her right hand.

9S had climbed back to his feet while she began her dismissal, but then she didn’t move. His eyes found the clenched fist, and he felt his heart sink. Something  _ did _ happen.

Being careful not to move too quickly, he stepped forward, his boots releasing light sounds into the air before he reached for that clenched fist. His grasp was gentle as he took her hand in both of his, reassuring, and definitely not strong enough to restrain her.

The feeling of his touch startled her, but only in the way that it pulled her back to the moment and out of the dangerous spiral of thoughts that threatened to pull her down. 2B did not pull her hand away, but she did exhale in a quiet, almost sigh. 

“I don’t think it is,” he said quietly, “at least, not anymore.”

He paused, looking down at her hand.

“I can’t imagine what horrors you’ve experienced as an E-type, 2B, but...well, it just makes me want to help you find things to enjoy that much more. You’ve got the hardest job of any of us, and if I can help you forget that, even if only for a moment, it will make this time we have together worth it.”

The combat android remained still and silent as the scanner spoke. Slowly, she pulled her hand from his grasp and straightened.

“...We need to head to the Bunker,” 2B said after a moment.

“It...can’t it wait? Just for a couple hours?” 9S asked, frowning. Not that she’d be able to see his expression.

“I mean, it’s not like they have flight units just ready to go here.”

“9S…”

2B finally looked back to him.

“You need to clear your name. Right now  _ that _ is the most important thing.”

The scanner sighed, bringing his blindfold back up.

“Yeah, yeah…”

* * *

Standing on the Command Deck in silence, Commander White stared at the large, complicated monitors around and before her with folded arms. On the outside, she appeared to be giving the readouts and displays her undivided attention, but her gaze was distant. Though excellent at compartmentalizing her thoughts and analyzing multiple issues at once, she nonetheless felt distracted by this current situation.

Resolving it seemed simple at first; remove the current incarnation of 9S and reboot him anew, as was standard procedure for incident after incident. This time, however, this one time, that resolution has backfired. White closed her eyes and sighed, but otherwise showed no other outward sign of her frustration.

This new scanner, assuming that 9S could be believed, and she knew deep down that agreeing to surrender himself to their custody while holding on to his story gave it inscrutable weight, presented an alarming problem. Simply decommissioning and rebooting 9S would not correct the problem; not this time. The requested personnel would do their jobs. 9S would be checked and cleared. The Commander was sure of that now. Before that, however, he would give her a report. She had decided to change up the order of operations after disconnected communications from the surface. When the duo arrived, they would be escorted immediately to her, 9S would say his piece and she would analyze the information while he visited maintenance. Then she would know what to do.

“6O, status report on 2B and 9S’ arrival in the hangar bay,” she said suddenly, eyes open and alert.

“Approximately five minutes, Commander!” 6O cheerily remarked.

“Understood,” White replied. 

_ Fine _ , she thought to herself,  _ let’s see what sort of mess he’s gotten himself mixed up in this time. _

Their approach to the hangar was as efficient as could be. Despite 9S’ multiple attempts, 2B had shunned all attempts at conversation during the hours-long flight. Not talking for that long was a punishment in and of itself, and while they were able to view the stars more clearly from these flight units, they never seemed quite as lovely as they did from earth.

Docking had left the pair on the floor of the hangar, where a large contingent of security androids intercepted them. While 9S was in 2B’s custody, he understood the severity of the allegations leveled against him. At the very least, he was able to instruct the operators in the hanger on how to retrieve the broken remains of Pod 153 from the flight unit’s hold before he himself was bound and moved.

The entire operation was surprisingly silent. Only the echoing clacks of the B-types’ stilettos on the floor of the Bunker indicated that there was anything going on. 2B held 9S’ arm, while ten other B-types flanked them both. This was a precaution, he suspected, in case he had 2B under his control—something they wouldn’t be able to tell until he was down for maintenance.

All together, the 12 androids entered the Command deck and boarded the lift, descending at once. If not for the seriousness of what was going on, 9S might have almost found it comical. As they approached the Commander’s station, their escort held back, leaving them alone. T he Commander turned. Her expression was stern, serious, but her tone was as calm and collected as always.

“2B,” she said, her eyes tracing the distance between the pair to 9S, “9S. The Council of Humanity has expressed concern over your preliminary report, so you will be briefing me before 2B escorts you to maintenance. Proceed.”

“Thank you, Commander,” 9S began, “I was abducted by a defected YoRHa android that calls himself Simon. He revealed to me that he was able to systematically delete himself from all YoRHa data banks, including those used by the Pods to match black box signals to identities. As such, I was unable to determine this S-type’s designation.

“He told me that he was trying to recruit me to his cause. Said he’d witnessed the troupe of androids that 2B disposed of last week engage in the same mission several times before he began to see the entire war effort as futile. It is his opinion, and the opinion of those he was able to recruit, that humanity doesn’t care about our existence, and that we’re only fit to be disposed of in the unlikely event of a victory.

“It’s a message that I feel could gain traction, especially in some of the areas where the Resistance finds themselves particularly hard-pressed. Simon said that he wants to sue for peace with the machines and create a refugee camp within their territory where androids can go to escape the war.

“What bothers me the most, and what I haven’t been able to figure out, is how he’s still alive, and why he’s so convinced that the machines will be willing to accept his offer. I asked him directly about the first part, and he acted almost as though death was an inconvenience to overcome—and given that he was in the process of repairing the bodies of the other androids that 2B killed, I’m inclined to believe him.”

9S paused, collecting his thoughts for a moment, before continuing.

“Simon provided me with the remains of Pod 153, as well as his own personal data access log for the time of the hack. I’ve already turned both of these over to the Operators down on the Bunker in hopes that they’ll be able to corroborate.”

Another pause.

“Commander, I also have an idea. Assuming I’m not killed, I think I’d like to try and infiltrate his ranks to try and figure out what’s going on. If he can regenerate somehow, even from death, that represents a huge potential security risk.” There was, of course, more to it than that, but he needed to frame this request in terms that would make it more likely for the Commander to agree to its usefulness.

The Commander took all of this information in passively. Her expression did not change and she kept her arms folded. She simply watched and listened as 9S spilled revelation after revelation. She expected at least some of what he was saying, but the scope of it had grown well beyond her initial expectations. When he was finished, she finally replied.

“Thank you for your report, 9S,” she said, “Report to maintenance for your scan. I need time to report on what you’ve told me and for deliberations on our next course of action. Your proposal will be presented as offered.” She did not remark on its merits, though she silently agreed that it was an opportunity that would not likely present itself again. Her eyes flicked to 2B and then she turned, indicating dismissal.

As he was told, 9S turned about and began making his way through the Bunker, flanked by all of the soldiers that had come to make sure that he wasn’t a threat.

“2B, report in to Operator 6O once 9S has been cleared and released, regardless of outcome.”

“Understood,” The combat android replied. She’d been silent and still as 9S delivered his report. Meeting eyes with the Commander briefly, she tried to discern as much as she could from the woman’s expression, but it was much like looking into a mirror, and no hints were given.

Walking past the scanner, 2B kept her gaze straight ahead on the elevator platform. Within moments, the only hint of her presence was the fading sound of her footsteps.

* * *

_ “You know, 9S, you’re really putting us out,” 3S said as the errant scanner was strapped in for the procedure, “the Commander had us back up our data before you came aboard, and she’s planning to reset us to that point once we’ve given our report—can’t risk the confidential data getting out.” _

_ “Oh come on, 3S, it’s not  _ that _ bad,” 13H chimed in, attaching some sensors to 9S’ skin, “I mean, it’s not like we’ll forget anything important—and it’s just a few hours.” The look in the healer’s eyes indicated that there might have been something more there, as well as how she emphasized her phrasing. _

_ “Are you two going out or something?” 9S asked, his vocal functions not yet disabled. _

_ Bingo. _

_ Immediately, 13H and 3S turned away from each other, and he could see the blush rising in their cheeks. 9S let out a light laugh. _

_ “You guys can relax,” he said, “I won’t tell anyone! I think you make a cute couple.” 13H’s face warmed into a smile, and 3S sighed. _

_ “You had me going there, 9S,” he answered, opening up a terminal, “but you know, you’re alright.” _

_ “I appreciate it,” the bound scanner said as his systems began to wind down, “hopefully I’ll see you on the flip side.” _

Consciousness robbed from 9S, his mind fell into something akin to a dream. He found himself on an endless beach, the sun piercingly bright overhead and the water disturbingly still. Ahead of him was 2B, and she turned to face him, her blindfold missing. There was sadness in her eyes, but she also managed a smile as her lips formed words.

Words that he couldn’t hear.

He asked her to repeat herself, but it was as though she hadn’t heard him, and she turned away. 9S ran towards her, the sand slipping beneath his feet as he so hated. But no matter how hard he ran or how long, she never came any closer. The ocean never moved. The sun never budged.

Her smile decayed and she turned away, and 9S found consciousness with a start.

_ [ Good morning, 9S. ] _ Pod 153’s familiar voice chimed in from above 9S, and his eyes opened.

“Pod?” He asked, looking at the faceless automaton that attended him. He was back in his own room, though a single B-type stood guard. As he spoke, she raised her hand to her earpiece, presumably to notify the Commander. In that instant, though, he didn’t quite care; he smiled and raised his hand to Pod 153, gently rubbing the smooth surface on its top.

_ [ Please continue to support this Pod. ] _ It recited, leaning into his touch.

“I will,” 9S answered, “I’m glad you’re okay, Pod.”

_ [ Tactical support pods exist in triplets; even if one of a given designation is destroyed, it is highly unlikely that our personality data will be eradicated. ] _

The smile on 9S’ face lessened, and he shook his head.

“That’s…”

_ [ —nevertheless, this Pod is anticipating returning to a greater level of operational efficiency and cohesion with Unit 9S, once more. ] _

That was about as much as he could expect. It wasn’t as though the Pods had any degree of emotional intelligence about them.

“Likewise,” 9S agreed, before sitting up as the door to his room opened, allowing the Commander ingress.

Once the door was open, Commander White stepped into the room. She looked around only sparingly, focusing most of her attention on 9S. 

“Good to see you awake, 9S,” she said, her tone a touch softer than before, which was probably because they weren’t surrounded by operators.

Then she got serious, her business persona quickly falling into place as she folded her arms.

“The examinations are over and the data has been analyzed. What we will be discussing here is known only to a select few and you are not to repeat any of it to anyone without authorization. Is that clear, 9S?”

“Understood, ma’am,” the scanner replied, letting out a sigh, “though frankly, I’m just happy to still be  _ me _ —though I suppose I wouldn’t know if I wasn’t.”

“Which would be the point, of course,” the Commander replied, “But you already knew that, I’m sure. 9S, I want to impress upon you just how rare, and  _ vital _ an opportunity you’ve been given here, so listen to what I say very carefully. If you don’t understand something, hard as I’d find that to believe, ask.” 

She shifted her stance a bit, weight going from one foot to the other while closing her eyes, as if considering how best to proceed. Then she nodded once, looked back at the scanner and got on with it.

“First, the good news. We’ve confirmed your story and the data backs it up. The Council of Humanity has accepted our judgement on the matter, pending the following understanding: You’ve been exposed to sensitive information, specifically about the E-type units. I’m going to be blunt here, 9S. This exposure was not your fault, but you cannot tell anyone. Is that  _ absolutely clear _ ?”

The softness was gone, replaced with a hard stare.

“Perfectly clear, ma’am,” 9S answered, feeling the color drain from his face as he swallowed hard, “though if I’m being honest, knowing 2B is an E-type kind of makes me really want to avoid anything that would make her have to kill me.” If that was the source of her pain, and the lingering sadness that seemed to dwell within her, then he would do anything--including  _ not _ doing something--if it meant sparing her.

“Good,” the Commander replied, seemingly pleased by the death avoidance instinct, “Because if you force our hand, you will be rebooted without these memories. Remember that at all times, and it will serve you well on your new mission.”

It did not seem that the Commander picked up on any of 9S’ lingering internal struggle as she glanced over her shoulder and then around the room. She nodded once to herself and then focused on 9S.

“We couldn’t find any trace of this scanner, 9S, but we did find remnants of the virus he used. With that data, plus information collected by Pod 042, your pods have been configured to detect him. I won’t say that an ambush is impossible, so be on your guard, but the likelihood has been diminished to acceptable parameters.”

She paused, giving 9S a moment that she knew he didn’t really need, and then continued with the part he would want to hear.

“That being said… The Council of Humanity has agreed to your proposal.”

“They...they  _ have? _ ” The surprise in 9S’ voice was very evident. He looked to the Commander as if to ask without asking if she was being serious. He probed her expression as far as he could, but the only thing he could read was hesitant concern--whether that was for his own safety or something else, he couldn’t say.

“They have,” she confirmed, “With some caveats, which I’m sure you expected. Anticipated, even.” 

She tilted her head, “After all, your model type is always thinking and planning ahead. Surely you’ve thought some of this through even before you proposed this plan. As for the caveats.”

She furrowed her brow a touch, “A lot of trust is being put in you for this, 9S. I want to emphasize that, because what I am going to tell you now will sound like a threat - because it is precisely that. The Council was most clear on this point.”

She pointed at him, “While you will be in charge of this operation from a logistical and tactical standpoint, you will take 2B with you. You are not to leave her sight and she will observe your every word and movement. If you show any signs of disloyalty, or giving information that you shouldn’t to unauthorized androids, she will be ordered to terminate you immediately.”

“That-...well, that complicates matters a bit,” he answered, huffing a sigh as he averted his gaze in thought. Going alone would be easy enough, but taking 2B...how would she handle it? Would she even be able to? This sort of espionage work was different--though now that he thought about it, while he was something of a spy, she was something of an assassin. The skills they were programmed with probably had some overlap, then--2B might even be able to teach him a thing or two.

“I’ll need to think through things a bit more and consult with 2B, if she’s coming along,” 9S continued, looking back to the Commander, “but all the same, I’ll have a more detailed plan to you as soon as I can.”

“That’s fine, 9S,” the Commander replied, “You have to get this right, so take what time you need. Once you’re on the field, you won’t be able to second guess these plans, so we need to know what you intend. You will be required to check in every 72 hours from a secure access point, or we will have to assume you’ve been compromised. Otherwise, you will lack support from us, as I’m sure you’ve considered already.”

She sighed, “It was a bold suggestion, 9S, and perhaps that is why the Council was swayed. They’re as concerned about this scanner and his plans, much as you are. Report to 2B, brief her, and then contact me when you’ve finalized the details so that we can go over anything further you propose.”

“I’ll do exactly that; thank you, ma’am,” the scanner rose to his feet, coming into a salute, raising his left hand over his heart. “Glory to mankind!” Perhaps it was his gratitude for not having lost his memories, or perhaps it was the mission he was about to embark on and the gravity of it all, but somehow, 9S’ salute was more earnest and more pronounced than usual.

If the Commander was taken aback by 9S’ enthusiasm, she didn’t show it. Instead, still staring at him rather severely, she returned the salute.

“Glory to mankind,” she echoed and then turned on her heel, adding, “I will be waiting for your report, 9S. Don’t disappoint me.”

* * *

His conversation with the Commander had given 9S a lot to think about, to be sure. After she and the B-type that had been assigned his guard had left, the scanner had spent quite a bit of time coming to grips with just exactly what had happened. The information that the Commander had given him was good, because it essentially cleared him of all charges. However, he doubted if they’d let him recover his data from this point if he happened to die again.

Effectively, he was now just as mortal as any other android, and that thought was incredibly sobering.

Maneuvering through the round hall of the Bunker’s habitat ring, 9S found himself disinterested in the chatter of other androids. His arrival had been no small matter, and the other androids here weren’t exactly trying to hide that they were talking about him. That was fine, though. If it gave them some excitement to focus on that didn’t have anything to do with the war, he’d gladly let them have their distraction. He had other matters to attend anyway.

Stopping in front of 2B’s door, he raised his fist and knocked three times.

“2B? Are you in? You and I need to talk.”

No answer came as the scanner addressed the door - 2B was hardly one to linger in her room much at the Bunker, but the sound of approaching footsteps behind him could be heard.

Stopping a few meters behind him, the combat android was silent -- at this point she had no idea if his memory had been wiped or not, and she hadn’t heard him trying to talk to her through the door.

“...Did you need something?”

Turning about quickly, 9S felt a smile grow on his face and an odd sense of relief as he saw 2B.

“Hi,” he answered, “-ah, I mean, yes. The Council of Humanity accepted my proposal, but you need to come with me.”

2B tilted her head very slightly as she studied him. “Where are we going?” 

A lot of questions swirled about her mind, but she kept them behind closed lips, at least for now.

For some reason, 2B was acting odd. Behind his visor, the scanner narrowed his eyes, before realization dawned on him that she probably wasn’t sure if he remembered.

“Back to Scogliera,” he answered, tilting his head, “or at least, that’s where we’ll start.”

9S paused as he folded his arms, fidgeting slightly. He wasn’t used to having to keep secrets, and part of him was paranoid that someone walking by might overhear  _ any _ of what they were saying.

“Um, 2B, can we talk about this in your room? Some of the details are, well, a bit... _ confidential _ , and I need your help.”

“Alright.”

Moving so she stood next to him, the doors for her quarters opened and she stepped inside, assuming 9S would follow.

As 2B moved into her room, 9S followed, and took a seat in front of her data terminal. Once the door shut, he lowered his voice.

“I’ve been tasked with infiltrating the defectors associated with the scanner known as ‘Simon’, and...well, this is honestly quite a bit outside of my specialty,” he paused, not quite knowing how to broach the topic he meant to discuss. It felt awkward, when she’d spent so much time trying to hide this from him, and now he knew—and not only didn’t care, but found the knowledge helpful. After another moment, he continued.

“...given that you’re an E-type, and what I now know about E-types, this...might be more of your specialty, so I was wondering if you had any thoughts on the matter.”

2B’s lips parted slightly at the words — for once, she was unable to hide her shock, even if it was only visible for a few moments. Looking away sharply, she turned her back to him, eyes drifting to the flat surface of the door.

“...I see.” 

The surprise in her expression was not lost on 9S, but for now, he decided to pass on it. There was a lot on his own mind, mostly concerning the details of this mission and the anxiety he now faced. While he  _ did _ care about 2B and what this meant, he needed to clear his own head first.

“...so, um,” he began, looking to her, “how do you think we should approach this?”

_ Right…  _

_ To the mission, then. _

Whatever thoughts coupled with any emotion she felt were wicked away. His pressing for her opinion made it a little easier.

“...We? I was under the impression you were working alone for this mission.” 

2B turned to face him again, her expression unreadable as it often was.

“-ah,” he answered, “you’re coming with me. The Commander wants you to keep an eye on me and make sure I don’t divulge any of the confidential information I’ve learned or act disloyal at all—I expect she’ll tell you as much during the mission briefing.”

So that explained it.

“I see.”

“...I...know it might be somewhat uncomfortable, now that I know your true designation, but-...”

9S paused, sighing into a frown.

“It hasn’t changed my opinion of you, and I’m glad we get to work together again.”

The combat android was quiet, turning over the thoughts in her mind, but she felt his words tug at her.

“9S,” 2B began, “what is the Commander’s end goal for this mission?”

“As far as we know,” 9S started, taking the easier option of  _ not _ lingering on the weight of the emotions they shared, “Simon has accomplished some way of making death exactly as inconvenient for him and his own as it is for YoRHa androids. If we die, so long as our data has been backed up, then it’s only that body which has perished—our memories, our personalities, our souls all stay when our data is implanted into a new body.

“The problem is that this usually requires access to the Bunker’s server, which has been specifically designed for hosting our personality data, and that access is something Simon doesn’t have. Our goal is to figure out how he’s doing it, and report back for further instructions.”

9S found himself frowning at the prospect of what came next. He knew that, in all likelihood, they’d be tasked with eliminating Simon and his cohorts and removing whatever data backup mechanism they had. In effect, they’d be permanently killed. It was the perfect mission for an E-type—except 2B wasn’t the one with a way in; he was.

“This ‘Simon,’” 2B said his name, though it felt strange to call even a rogue unit something human sounding. “He must trust you to a certain extent.” A pause.

“That trust will have to be our key, however,” She frowned slightly. 

“I doubt he’d be willing to let me in  _ with _ you.”

A pause.

“Does the Commander really feel I am the best choice for this mission?”

“I’m honestly not sure,” he answered, letting out a sigh, “he knows all about E-types and the true purpose of their existence, beyond simply taking care of squadron members who are exposed to logic viruses—and he knows you  _ are _ one.”

9S could feel the frustration hanging in the air.

“I imagine he wanted to recruit me because my circumstances were very similar to those of the other YoRHa androids he recruited, where they’ve each died multiple times. He...he said his goal is to create something of a refugee camp for deserted androids within the Machines’ territory, where they could go and not have to worry about being forced to fight anymore. If I’m being honest, it  _ is _ a nice thought, and I think I could use that sentiment to make him believe me. I just...”

Sighing again, he looked up to 2B.

“I don’t know how we’re going to be able to convince him to let  _ you _ come, too. He knows our history— _ your _ history. I don’t imagine it’ll be easy, unless you’ve got some ideas.”

2B found herself folding her arms over her chest as the scanner spoke. This was going to prove difficult, which she had already been expecting.

“Do you think this is going to work, realistically?” 

Challenging the Commander’s orders wasn’t something that even crossed her mind, however if the scanner didn’t think he could realistically convince Simon that she wasn’t the enemy, what would they do then?

“There’s a chance.” 9S admitted, looking to the E-type. There was so much unsaid that he wanted to say, but now was not the time.

“I think the hardest part is going to be convincing Simon not to kill you on sight. What we need to do is figure out what you’re going to say, and what your story is going to be.”

“Alright…” 

The combat android found herself wanting to lean against the wall, but she avoided it for now. Admittedly, there was quiet tension beneath her usual, unreadable exterior. She’d done infiltration assignments a number of times, but this one was different and particularly delicate.

“Did you have something in mind?”

9S found himself leaning back against the counter from the stool as he looked up in thought.

“We need to convince him that you’re serious about this,” he announced a moment later, “and that you’re not just there on duty.” As he stared, the scanner sighed once more. He could already tell this was going to be difficult.

“2B, tell me honestly, what do you think of his idea?”

_ What..? _

_ Nines, are you —  _

2B felt her jaw tighten at the question. Was he asking her a theoretical question, or was he thinking of —

_ No.  _

“...There is no place for rogue YoRHa,” She heard herself say.

“Now that you know that E-types exist, well — you should know they would send one after any defectors…”

2B shifted in place, finally allowing herself to lean her back lightly against the wall behind her.

“All I know is how to fight, 9S. I don’t know if I can answer that in a way that...would be helpful.”

She hesitated with her next thought, but let the words pass through her lips.

“But maybe...if things were different, and I were programmed differently — maybe I could embrace such an idea, and maybe…”

A pause.

“...I’d go along with it.”

“That’s...not what I mean,” 9S answered after a moment of consideration.

“You’re an E-type, and I imagine that hunting down defectors and deserters is part of your programming. But in this case, we need to trick one who knows who you are into believing you mean him no harm, and actually want to join him. I was asking what you thought of his plan to see if there’s anything you’re already feeling that we can use, so we don’t have to lie outright.”

A pause.

“Let me ask it this way: do you have any reasons why you’d want to  _ stop _ fighting this war, or why you want it to end, beyond bringing humanity back?”

“...9S.”

There was a firmness behind how she said his name.

“How I feel about this doesn’t matter. It has  _ nothing _ to do with this mission,” She said coolly. 

_ Sometimes I’m tired of fighting — sometimes I’m tired — of killing  _ ** _you. _ **

_ But none of that matters. There is no place for these thoughts. _

“We’re just going to have to fabricate something convincing enough. That’s all there is to it.”

The combat android turned away from him then and started towards the door of her quarters. 

“...You’re a scanner. I’m sure you’ll be able to think of a compelling reason.”

Without pausing or giving him another glance, the doors opened before her and 2B stepped into the hallway.

“I need to meet with 6O before we head down to the surface. Be ready at 0300 hours.”

There was no time for the scanner to respond, which she knew. As she walked away she could feel the shreds of guilt gnawing at her, but she stiffened her lips after she wet them lightly and mentally recited her mantra. 

_ Emotions...are prohibited. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the Bunker, 9S submitted his report, suggested a mission to pursue the enigmatic scanner, Simon, and handed himself over to have his memory data verified. Once he was cleared, the Commander alerted him that his mission suggestion had been accepted, on the condition that he was to work with 2B on the infiltration. Furthermore, since he now knew sensitive knowledge, he would not be allowed to retain his memories the next time he died. Following this debriefing with the Commander, and a reunion with Pod 153, 9S went to 2B to discuss their upcoming mission.


	27. Data Archive 112

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on Earth, near the village of Scogliera, which has been labeled as important in the memory spaces of both Units 9S and 2B. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate their emotional state upon reconstruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Graphic Sexual Content, Aphrodisiacs, Angst, Frustration

Beneath a gray sky, 9S sat in the town square while he waited for 2B. The days had become slightly cooler, and to accommodate their mission, he’d purchased a plain hooded cloak, which would help him to blend in.

It had been two weeks since 9S had his name cleared, and he and 2B had re-deployed to Scogliera. Integrating back into the local government had been seamless, and the pair had fallen back into the routine they’d established before leaving. In the mornings, 9S would help with logistics and infrastructure, while 2B would pursue various chores about the town. They’d rejoin around noon, investigate the defectors in the afternoon, find nothing, then retire in the evening back to the closet they had been using, where their pods were staying to avoid suspicion.

Despite the familiar routine, almost all conversation had ceased between them. He’d tried multiple times to get 2B to comment on pretty much any sort of conversation—the birds in the village, the way the leaves on the trees had begun to turn at the changing of the seasons, the near constant weather; none of it had earned more than cursory remark from her. And all the while, they had found  _ nothing _ that could lead them to Simon—or lead Simon to them. It was somewhat maddening.

Sighing, the scanner leaned back and gazed up at the blank clouds overhead.  _ Nothing _ about this felt good--not even being here with 2B.

A few minutes later, the familiar sound of footsteps approaching could be heard, and though there were no words carried in them, there was almost a hint of irritation as her boots met the stone of the square. 

“...It’s been two weeks,” the combat android said after she stopped a few feet away from the scanner. 2B shifted the hood of her cloak slightly so she could get a better look at the scanner, though much of it still hid her face from any passerby.

Bringing his head down, 9S looked to 2B.

“It has,” he agreed, “and we’ve got  _ nothing _ to show for it.” The scanner leaned forward, then, and rose to his feet.

“This isn’t working.” Frustrated, he kicked at a pebble, watching it skitter over the cobblestones to a stop. He couldn’t think of anything they could actually be doing differently.

Folding her arms over her chest, she watched the pebble go rolling over the cobblestone. “Have you talked to everyone in the bazaar?” 

_ We have to be missing something, right? Maybe 9S was sidetracked when was supposed to be gathering information… _

“I’ve reported back to Command, but there are no changes — our mission is still the same.”

“All of them,” he answered, folding his arms and letting out a sigh, “we’ve talked with all of them, multiple times.” All except for one: a female android they’d met before through a particularly memorable encounter, but who had been completely absent in all their travels through the village. While he  _ did _ wonder about that, he also had to wonder if it would even be worth talking to her. Sighing again, he turned back to 2B.

“Outside of taking a flight unit out in recon mode, I’m not sure what we could do differently. Simon said that he’d find us, but...well, I thought we’d made our presence pretty apparent for anyone who was actually looking for us. Do  _ you _ have any ideas?”

“Well, you’re the scanner. This is more your area of expertise,” 2B said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, but she considered his question again as she looked off in the direction of the bazaar. 

“It could be worth going back one last time just to make sure nothing has changed in the past few days,” She finally suggested.

For a moment, 9S simply  _ looked _ at 2B, as though he doubted whether she could have truly made such an asinine suggestion. But then, what else could they do? In reality, the disappointment he had in her was truly in himself, and he frowned into a sigh.

“Yeah, that’s probably not a bad idea,” he said, “though we may want to advise the Commander if we don’t find anything. I’m sure our skills could be used elsewhere, rather than just sitting here doing nothing.”

_ Nothing but avoiding any meaningful conversation with each other, _ he corrected mentally.

“Of course. She’s already aware of our difficulty,” 2B said matter-of-factly. Dropping her arms from their folded position, she straightened.

“Come on. We’ve spent enough time without any success already.”

Of course she hated failing a mission, but the situation was different this time. Whereas the scanner’s life did hang in the balance of things, the danger this time wasn’t from him uncovering too much information, but rather from not finding  _ enough. _ Although the commander hadn’t outright said it, the combat android knew all too well what was at stake, even if the scanner himself didn’t realize it, or if he did, he certainly didn’t act like it.

“Yeah, yeah…” 9S dismissively confirmed as he fell in line and walked together with the E-type. It was still strange to him to think of her that way. Really, thinking of her as anything other than 2B, the beautiful, stern, sometimes awkward, socially clumsy android that he’d been working with, was strange in and of itself.

The pair of androids pulled up their hoods and began to meander through the crowds. With this many bodies crowded together, the chill of the day seemed to be held at bay. Still, even just approaching some of the stalls they’d visited before, the androids who’d been receptive to their requests simply shook their heads, as if to say there wasn’t any point to even asking.

It went on like this for over an hour, with 9S’ mood growing more and more sour, until they rounded the corner that brought a familiar tent into view: the broker’s tent. Except, unlike previous visits, the entryway to the tent now stood open.

“2B, look,” Nines said, pointing at the tent, “do you think she’s finally back?”

_ Huh… I guess she must be back, if it’s even the same woman managing this tent. _

“It’s worth investigating.” 

2B could feel herself tensing slightly as she stepped inside the tent’s opening. If this woman or whoever answered had nothing to offer, they’d simply move along. Quietly, she hoped that if the same woman  _ was _ here, she wouldn’t solicit either of them.

Entering the tent showed clear signs that it had been neglected for weeks—and that the broker was not immediately available. A fine layer of dust covered the desk that had apparently not seen use, with only a small knapsack left on its surface. The knapsack, though, was a recent addition, and 9S moved closer to examine it. It seemed fairly simple, and even just on the outside, the scanner could see a handful of items that suggested it was meant for survival in the wild; rope, a grappling hook, and a knife were all readily available.

“If you’re curious about my bag, darlin’ it’s not for sale,” the broker’s voice signaled her presence as she stepped back into the main room of the tent. Whereas the last time Nines had seen her, she’d seemed incredibly disheveled, she was much more put together now, her dark hair pulled up into a simple bun, and her clothing more securely on.

“-ah, no, we’re not interested in that,” he said, standing upright with a smile, “we’re-”

“Still lookin’ for that scanner of yours?” She smiled, moving closer to the desk, as the realization that they’d been recognized set in with 9S.

“...yes,” he admitted, feeling strangely defensive about the whole thing. There was something about the way this android acted that made him feel uncomfortable. It wasn’t threatening, like he’d felt with the androids in the forest those weeks ago, but he could definitely tell he was being sized up in more ways than one.

2B, per usual, let the scanner do the talking, though the woman’s usual demeanor was enough to make her almost visibly bristle. Still, she kept any feelings at bay and simply let the scanner do what he did best, which was gather information.

“Well, darlin’, today must be yer lucky day,” she said, glancing to 2B with a wink. “I happen to have some information about this fella yer lookin’ for, but...well, it’s a bit  _ sensitive  _ in its nature, so I can’t talk about it here where any number of other folk could overhear.”

“...then what do you suggest?” 9S could feel that the power dynamic here had shifted entirely out of their favor, and a knowing smirk briefly crossed the broker’s lips.

“Across town, there’s a tall building with an intricate tile roof, and an ancient metal sculpture at the top of a woman with wings. Head there tonight about an hour after sunset and ask the man for Magpie. He’ll bring you to me.”

She paused, her eyes somewhat obviously wandering down both of their forms, which made 9S almost feel violated. He fidgeted, which drew a chuckle from Magpie.

“Don’t you worry,” she said, looking to 2B then, “it’s just a little precaution to make sure we’re far away from any eavesdroppers.”

“...don’t you usually require payment up front?” 9S asked, and Magpie laughed.

“Yer definitely a sharp one, aren’t ya, darlin’?” She leaned forward, bracing herself on her elbows on the desk. “This little conversation we’re gonna have will run ya 500g.” A tray appeared on the desk, seemingly out of nowhere, and she slid it forward.

2B had her own reservations about all of this, but she said nothing. Her eyes shifted to the tray and then to the scanner to try and read his expression. No, it wasn’t entirely uncommon to pay for information at times - even she knew that, but this was no small amount.

“...okay,” Nines admitted producing the currency from his inventory and depositing it in stacks in the tray after a feeble look to 2B. It felt like a lot of money to drop on vague promises of information, but what other choice did they have?

“Thanks, darlin’,” Magpie winked as she deposited the coin in her own inventory, “I’ll see both of you tonight.” She turned about and made for the back room of the tent.

“Come on,” he said to 2B, intentionally omitting her name, “let’s head out.” Turning about and making for the entry, 9S nearly ran into a male android who was walking in with a sleazy grin on his face. He apologized, but the android just laughed and clapped him on the chest as he walked past, knocking the scanner back a step, and leaving him feeling somewhat dazed. It wasn’t that it  _ hurt _ , it was that he felt like he’d just been invited somewhere incredibly hostile, and he didn’t know why.

2B shot a glare back to the android 9S had nearly run into, and as much as she wanted to give him a firm whap to  _ his _ chest, she dismissed the thought, knowing it was only reactionary and not appropriate. Looking to the scanner, she was quick to place a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

“Are you okay?” 

“...I will be, I think,” he answered, glancing over his shoulder as the android made his way to follow Magpie, his intentions very clear. Moving out of the tent, he sighed heavily.

“That...was uncomfortable,” the scanner finally admitted, looking to 2B, “and something tells me tonight is going to be uncomfortable, as well.”

Letting her hand fall away from his shoulder, her arms moved to fold over her chest. “Indeed, though, it sounds like she may actually have some useful intel.” 

The combat android had her own reservations about this entire situation, but what else could they do at this point? Now they had some kind of lead, or so they thought, which was more than they’d had in two weeks.

“9S,” She said suddenly, gaze shifting to him.  “Don’t let your guard down, but try not to worry about it too much, okay? We’re going there together, and if she tries anything odd, we don’t have to stay or do anything she says.”

Looking to 2B, he managed a faint smile, though it was clear there was still a lot on his mind. “I know, 2B,” he said, “but...thanks. I’m glad I don’t have to do this alone. Though...now that we’ve got a lead, what do you suppose we should do with the rest of the afternoon?”

She managed to catch his smile, which gave her some manner of ease until she looked away to dismiss any thoughts that were triggered by it. 

“I should update the Commander. She’ll be glad to hear of any progress at this point,” 2B said as she started to walk off ahead.  “We’ll plan to meet up around 18:00 hours.” 

“...alright,” he said, trying not to sound disappointed and failing, albeit slightly, “will see you then.”

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly for Nines. Without any need to go about the rest of town asking after Simon and his band of misfit androids, he didn’t quite know what to do with himself. Going to the docks or the beach to watch the ocean came to mind, but without 2B there to talk to and help him distract himself, he knew he’d likely just get lost in his own anxiety. So instead, he simply sat, watching the other androids going about their business, trying to imagine what they were doing and why.

It was only a small distraction from the anxiety. There was so much that he was trying not to think about that, if he didn’t distract himself, he’d just get lost in it and buckle under the weight. He could pretend that the situation with 2B didn’t bother him, but the truth was that he hadn’t been able to get it off his mind for even a moment. Especially as the weeks had worn on, his fear that she’d have to kill him again had grown particularly strong. Of course, he knew she likely felt the same; and the fact that neither of them wanted to talk about it suggested it was just as serious as he’d imagined.

Still, the sun coursed through the sky and eventually started to sink. His internal chronometer hinted that the time was approaching when he’d meet with 2B, and then together, they’d head to the destination Magpie had pointed out, for whatever purpose she’d called them. Rising, he began to make his way to the town square, hoping to find her on the way.

2B, on the other hand, had managed to find distractions for herself. 

She did file a report with command, though it was nothing even close to lengthy. Still, she found other ways to pass the time alone, such as going through a mess of messages at the terminal -- many of which were from Operator 6O, though they rarely had any importance to any missions. Usually 6O sent her useless information, like horoscopes, which the combat android had no interest in. Still, a part of her felt the want to please her quietly, or at least not hurt her feelings, so she never asked her to stop sending them. Paging through the last message, 2B closed the terminal and made her way over to the town square. 

It was a little quieter now, with the evening beginning to roll in, and she leaned her lower back up against the cobblestone that made up the fountain which sat at the center.

Spying the E-type, Nines couldn’t help the smile that managed to find his lips for the moments he was distracted from his angst. Then it returned, and his expression flattened as he approached.

“Hey 2B,” he said, his voice low as he aimed to take the seat next to her.

“9S,” She shifted her attention to him. “Are you ready to go?” 

“No,” the scanner admitted, “but it’s not like we really have a choice.” Sighing, he turned his gaze towards the sun, which had already sunk behind the taller buildings that lined the square.

“Shall we, then?”

“The sooner we get there the sooner this ordeal is done with,” 2B said as she straightened from her lean. Without waiting to see if he’d follow her, she started off in the direction Magpie had described.

Time bore the pair through the streets towards the tall building. As the sun set, ancient electric street lamps came to life, illuminating their path. Even though he was the one with operational authority, 9S somehow felt more at ease when he was following 2B. If not for the odd sense of doom, their path through the twilit village would have been beautiful.

Turning a corner, the building came into full view. It was a good deal larger than the surrounding buildings, and the ancient statue that Magpie had described was illuminated by lamps on the roof—also beautiful, if not for his dread. They approached the entrance, and 9S stepped forward. Seated there was an older-looking android, judging by his worn-out skin and shoddy appearance. But despite that, the scanner could tell that there was a great deal of power in his artificial muscles that would give even a YoRHa android second thoughts about crossing him.

“And what business would a couple of space slaves have in a place like this?” The android asked, folding his arms as they approached.

“We’re here to see Magpie,” 9S answered, “she said you’d take us to her.”

“She did, did she?” The android seemed unmoved by the statement, his frown persisting as his gravelly voice echoed the thought. “Magpie said I’d take you to see her. Wish she’d told  _ me _ about that.” With a grunt, the android stood to his feet, nearly a full meter taller than either 9S or 2B, before turning around and beginning to walk. It was clear from the small hitch in his gait that this android had seen some action and hadn’t been repaired—or couldn’t be repaired.

The door opened easily to his large hand, and he walked in, leading the pair through an open foyer towards an elevator.

“Miss Magpie’s done a lot of good for the folk that live here,” he said, his voice stern, “if something were to happen to her, there’d be a riot.”

“We’re...not associated with the Resistance,” 9S answered, his voice unsure, “so even if she  _ were _ doing something illegal, we aren’t under any obligation to report her.”

“Is that so?” He asked, looking to 2B, his pale eyes piercing in their gaze. After a moment, he turned back to 9S.  “Very well, I’ll let you through,” he said, “but your weapons stay here.”

“...what?”

2B had planned on being compliant for the most part, for whatever this grisled android asked of them, but what he was asking was out of the question in her mind. Her gaze shifted to the scanner to try and gauge what he thought of all of this. Her two swords hovered about her back, and she almost felt the instinct to reach for one, just to make sure it was still within arms length even though she hadn’t agreed to relinquish them yet.

“It’s part of what I’m tasked with,” he answered, “ _ no one _ gets to see Ms. Magpie in her chambers with their weapons on them. Not even me.”

While 2B bristled, 9S produced his sword, and shifted his hand to its blade to hand it over to the larger android, before leaning over to 2B.

“Come on, 2B,” he said, his voice low, “we need to make a good impression, and if it comes to it, I can just hack our way out.”

The combat android stared at the man for a moment longer before quietly sighing and reaching behind her to actually take the hilt of her sword. One after the other, she laid them down wordlessly. It was clear she felt uneasy about being unarmed, but she protested no further.

A silent grunt rocked the man as he took the weapons into one massive hand as a blue light flashed over his eyes. “You’ll get these back on your way out. No one can pick ‘em up but you.”

His open hand reached for the elevator door and with another grunt, he leaned his full weight into pulling it open. Once it was open, he gestured for them to enter, and they did. Slowly, the door closed itself, leaving them in darkness. A few unsettling moments passed, but just before his focus on the claustrophobia of this situation set in, the elevator jerked into motion, creaking and grinding as it was pulled steadily up the shaft. 9S could feel his pulse racing against the tension here, and the elevator stopped just as suddenly as it had started.

A bell chimed, and the door managed to open itself, revealing a low-lit room with carpeting and furniture in deep shades of red, with a single wooden door opposite them. Stepping off the elevator brought a strong floral scent to 9S, along with hints of something else he couldn’t quite place. Despite the strength of the aroma, it was  _ just _ subtle enough to not be repulsive. Uncertain, he turned and looked to 2B. His eyes found her just as they always did with her stunning beauty. Her pale skin and dark attire contrasted the rich hues of the room and his eyes lingered on her lips for a moment. Thoughts of kissing them came to mind, and he held his breath as the image lingered in his mind.

_ The hell? What is that smell? It’s -- _

Pausing once they exited the elevator, 2B inhaled through her nose, trying to discern just what it was besides the obvious florals, but she couldn’t quite place it. It was...odd -- not bad, but just odd. 

But even more odd to her, was the sudden infiltration of thoughts, which seemed out of place given their current situation. The combat android found herself looking to the scanner, her gaze tracing up his form, which pulled her thoughts back many, many months and even a year or so ago, to the first time they’d --

“9S,” 2B said suddenly and sharply. “There’s...this scent...it’s -- “

That’s when she realized he was staring at her in just the same way she’d been at him, which only confirmed her suspicions. 

“C-come on, 2B,” he said with a sharp breath, forcing himself to look away from the android he knew bore him no such affection, “let’s...try and find Magpie and get this over with.” The scanner stepped forward, his gloved hand finding the doorknob and twisting to grant them ingress. The door opened and the smell became stronger, a deep breath pulling into 9S’ nose. But there was more to the air than just the scent; as he stepped through, the air felt thick and humid. His uniform clung to him uncomfortably, and the thought to remove it crossed his mind. He wondered if it was the same for 2B; wondered if she would remove her uniform if he removed his; wondered what her breasts looked like, and her vulva.

Without his intent, the scanner had turned and was staring somewhat obviously at those areas, his mind racing with the possibilities of what would happen next, once she was naked. 

Her mind was beginning to struggle with focus, and she found herself holding her breath, trying not to let any more of the scent infiltrate her systems.

“N-Nines -- 9S,” She managed, trying hard to stay vigilant. 

But then she could feel his eyes roving over her form. Quickly, she turned away from him to try and break the haze coming over his mind.  But 2B didn’t need to try all that hard to distract him -- suddenly a loud cry echoed from the next room.

“D-don’t-...ngh!” It was Magpie, and for a moment, 9S let himself believe she was in danger. He looked up to 2B and nodded, before quickly moving towards the sound. Her cries were rhythmic, and as 9S came closer, he could hear sounds of slapping, as though someone was beating her. There was some sense of fury that rose in his mind—this woman was their only lead, and if she was being attacked, it very likely meant that his usefulness to humanity would give way to his liability.

2B’s attention shifted to the direction of the cry then, her brow furrowing as she instinctively reached for the hilt of her sword only to be reminded that she was unarmed. 

“Damn it,” She hissed, fingers balling into a fist in frustration before she turned to look to her companion, but she blinked, realizing he wasn’t there.

The scanner  rounded the corner, and found himself stunned by the view before him. There, braced against a bedpost, was Magpie, fully naked, in the heat of passion with another android. Their bodies were intertwined, and the scanner could clearly see his penis sliding into and out of her, the slapping and her cries coming from these motions. Their bodies glistened with sweat as the woman’s breasts rocked through the air with her motions, her face contorting with pleasure. 

Cursing quietly, 2B found herself following the sounds. At the very least, none of her motor functions were disabled, so even though she lacked her beloved weaponry, she should still be able to stop whatever horrible thing was happening in the next room over. But then she saw the scanner standing in the doorway. Pushing past him, she just  _ stared _ at the androids before them.

Magpie looked back to her mate, her brow knotted, before she spotted the androids that had come in.

“Well, if it ain’t the two YoRHa androids,” she said, her breath heavy. Her mate glanced their way, but his eyes were white and his expression stern, and he disregarded them before thrusting once more into Magpie, who let out a cry. “F-fill me up, darlin’,” she managed, and the scanner watched as his thrusting became more intense until, moments later, they both cried out loud, the grimace on his face apparent from this angle. 9S could feel the color flooding his cheeks as he realized that he’d just borne witness to their orgasm.

The male android leaned his body over, gripping at Magpie’s breasts and nipping at her neck, before he fell limp on her back, and then to the floor. His penis was still hard, and covered in their fluids, which now leaked down Magpie’s legs. She stood upright, then, and breathed a sigh, before turning to face 9S and 2B, affording them a full view of her aroused, naked form. Thought was momentarily removed from 9S as his eyes took her in: her smaller breasts punctuated by stiff nipples, her skin taut from arousal, her pubis swollen, her labia slick and leaking the white of the male’s ejaculate.

“Take a goooood look,” she said with a smirk as she posed her arm on her hip and widened her stance just enough to make it more provocative. The scanner’s eyes trailed down her form, and found the male, seemingly unconscious on the ground but for his open eyes, still bearing the erection that had been devastating her moments before.

“W-what’s up with him?” He asked, gesturing to the man. Guilt about having stared at Magpie began to set in, even as his mind recalled her form in vivid detail.

“Oh, Sam?” She asked, turning and kicking his foot gently. “I just gave him a drug before we started that’ll intensify and lengthen his orgasm.” A questioning look from the scanner drew a single laugh from Magpie, who walked closer. “Yer so innocent, darlin’, it’s sweet,” she said, putting a hand on his cheek, which he flinched away from after a moment of almost giving in, drawing another smile from the woman.

“What I mean is, that man’s completely lost to his pleasure, and will be for  _ hours _ . He’s effectively dead to the world, so right now, it’s just the three of us.” Magpie shot a glance to 2B, her eyes wandering down the battler’s form even more obviously than they had before.

“Wanna try it?”

“Don’t -- “ 

She could feel Magpie’s eyes roving over her, which felt like a violation in itself. Drawing up right arm as if to block either the woman’s view of her or an incoming blow (neither of which her arm would have been very effective for), 2B found herself holding her breath to try and keep her own mind on tract as she spoke.

“...No, of course not. We came here -- “

But then she remembered that she  _ had _ to breathe.

“...We came here for information. That’s it.”

“Are you sure, darlin’?” Magpie sounded amused as she walked closer to 2B, stopping  _ just _ shy of their bodies coming into contact. A smile curled on her lips as her eyes narrowed, but before the battle-type could protest, she spun about.

“You’ll forgive a woman for tryin’ her luck,” she said, moving back and taking a seat on the bed, doing absolutely nothing to obscure herself, “the idea of a  _ menáge à trois  _ with as handsome a pair as the two of you has me all sorts of excited.” She spread her legs apart and leaned back with a knowing smirk. “But, if information’s all you want, then I’m afraid I can’t oblige.”

“ _ What? _ ” 9S stepped forward. When she’d changed her posture to afford them a commanding view of her entire body, he’d felt his face fill with color, but now that she was  _ denying _ them the thing that could mean the difference between his life and death, he found his attraction to her gone.

“I’m afraid that you two aren’t my clients for this meeting,” she said, sitting more upright, “you’re my subjects.”

“What?”  2B had forced her gaze to only rest on Magpie’s and travel nowhere else, regardless of how her mind was still wanting to drift. But the overall tension of the situation (and what was at stake), helped her retain just enough focus to continue.

“For what?”

_ Or whom? _

The thought that all of this could be a trap which led to their demise was stirred in the combat android’s mind, but she didn’t let a glimmer of that fear or uncertainty show.

“Think of it as an evaluation,” she said, folding her legs, “my client wants to know if you two are trustworthy. Said you threw him for a loop with both of you showing up, when he was only expecting this fine young man.” Magpie’s attention turned to 9S as the wheels were turning in his mind.

“Simon.” He said after a moment. It was the only explanation. “But...what do we have to do?”

“That’s up to you two, darlin’,” she said with a wink, “it’s not the sort of request that I normally deal with, but he  _ did _ pay a hefty fee in advance. He thinks you’re only here to infiltrate his organization and shut him down, but if you can prove to me that he’s wrong, he’s told me how to get you in touch with him.”

_ So this is it. I --  _

“I see.”

The combat android studied the woman’s face a moment longer before lidding her eyes beneath her visor.

“Then...your client should know that the reason 9S didn’t come alone is because,” She inhaled softly, allowing herself a few seconds of hesitation.

“...I plan to deflect  _ with _ him.”

Her words were firm, and her hands moved to where her visor fastened beneath her silvery white hair. Slowly, they pulled the material from her eyes, which opened to look directly into Magpie’s.

“Do you really now?” Magpie smirked as she looked up to the b-type’s pale blue eyes. “And I’m just supposed to believe you...what, because you took off your blindfold?” She chuckled, sitting up straight and stretching.

“You’ll have to do better’n that, darlin’,” she said, letting her arms down quickly, her breasts noticeably shaking with the motion. Glancing to 9S, she winked, and the scanner felt his cheeks redden even more. “What possible reason would you have for leavin’ YoRHa?”

Of course 2B hadn’t expected it to be  _ that _ easy, but the words she’d spoken were difficult enough since they went against almost every bit of her programming -- she was programmed to be obedient and loyal - a soldier bound to duty until her dying day. 

But just the same she had been anticipating Magpie’s disbelief.

“Of course I didn’t expect you to just believe me,” She said calmly.

“Though really, I don’t know how I can convince you to believe my intentions.”

The only thing that betrayed her for just a moment was a brief glance to the woman’s cleavage, but she was quick to call her attention back.

“The truth of it is, however…”

The combat android hesitated momentarily as her brow creased.

“...I’m tired of killing.”

A brief pause.

“...I’m tired of killing 9S.”

“You mean this fella here?” She gestured to 9S.

“...Yes.” 

Magpie smirked and got up, moving slowly across the floor, each step deliberate as she came close to 9S.

“This one who’s ‘not your boyfriend’?”

The scanner could feel the heat off her body, and his heartbeat quickened as a quiet panic set in. He didn’t know what she was doing, and didn’t know how to respond. Her face crept closer to his, and he could feel her breasts  _ just _ touching his uniform. Each breath was agony. He wanted her, even as repulsive as she was. He couldn’t admit it; admitting it would be admitting defeat. But every moment she spent this close to him chipped away at his control. Her lips drew close to his lips, and he became acutely aware of the strain in his pants. 

2B felt herself bristle beneath her unreadable exterior as the woman pressed closer. She tried to tear her gaze away from them in order to calm the jealousy that was building. 

But just when 9S couldn’t take it anymore, and just when he was about to give in, she raised a hand to his head and ruffled his hair.

“Yer cute,” she said, stepping back and looking to 2B, “I can see why you’d like him. But…”

Magpie paused, beginning to circle around the pair.

“All I’ve got is your words, and those are easy to fake.”

When the combat android realized that Magpie wouldn’t press the scanner any further, she breathed a silent sigh of relief from the tension. Her gaze moved back to the woman then.

“...We YoRHa -- we’re not permitted to be emotional. Having...any kind of lasting relationship beyond something platonic may as well be forbidden.”

2B’s tone was softer here, for whatever reason.

“And yet,” she answered, moving suddenly closer to 9S, pressing her body to his back, wrapping her hands around his chest and clutching to him to make sure he could feel her entire form, “you care about this one. You  _ love _ this one. You desperately want to bed this one.” Her hand began creeping down his stomach, her fingers wide, her breathing filled with want. The scanner could feel his body tense as want began to dull his senses.

“Or am I wrong?”

“I never said I agreed with any of it. After all, I told you I wanted t --”  2B felt her words catch her her throat, eyes widening at what was unfolding before her. It was taking almost every circuit in her body to not just destroy Magpie where she stood. Forcing herself to look away, she knew exactly what the woman was intending -- it was all a mind game at this point.

“Actions speak louder than words, darlin’,” she said, her voice dripping with lust as her slender fingers dug beneath 9S’ jacket to find his waistband, where she began to slip inside.

_ This is -- No. _

2B could feel her face flushed with red and she could just barely stop the gasp that managed to escape her throat. Her jaw clenched at the sudden surge of emotion mixed with adrenaline.

_ This is  _ ** _wrong._ ** _ She  _ ** _can’t _ ** _ - _

She didn’t care anymore. 

Stepping forward and closer to Magpie, she reached very firmly for the woman’s wrist. Feeling the thin structure within her grasp she knew she could effortlessly break it if she so wanted, but she simply held it firmly in place as she raised her gaze to Magpie’s.

“Enough.”

Magpie’s expression flattened into a smile as she untangled herself from 9S.

“So that’s what’s hiding under your shell,” she said with a smirk. The scanner simply stood in place, dazed, unsure of anything.

2B’s gaze, which had hardened, lingered on Magpie a few moments longer before she relinquished the hold on her wrist.

“Congratulations, miss, you pass,” she said, “I just had to make sure you weren’t completely full of shit. You YoRHa types can be so hard to get a read on.”

_ So it  _ ** _was_ ** _ as mind game, but... _

“That’s-...” 9S tried to answer, but his mind was nowhere near their present circumstances, and he’d all but lost his self control.

The combat android looked to the scanner very briefly before withdrawing her gaze. She had no idea how he felt about all of this, or what he was even thinking at this moment.

“Relax, darlin,” Magpie answered, “yer lady really does care.”

“Y’all come by my tent tomorrow mornin’, an’ I’ll give you my client’s instructions for you.” She moved back to the bed and sat, folding her legs and letting out a yawn.

“Feel free to head down on the next elevator. Should be here any minute.” Reaching for a device on the nightstand, she adjusted something and it began to let out a constant stream of mist, enhancing the smell in the air.

“And miss 2B? You should probably take care a’ him, if you know what I mean.” A smile and a wink slipped across Magpie’s face, and on cue the elevator dinged. 9S simply followed 2B as they walked past a pair of women who’d just arrived, not even trying not to stare wherever his eyes landed, nor to hide the very visible bulge in his pants.

* * *

The walk back to the storage closet that served as their makeshift room had been wordless. 2B simply walked a few steps ahead of the scanner, gaze focused ahead. By this point her visor had been secured over her eyes again, which she was glad for. 

The whole situation had been tense in more ways than one, and the combat android was still coming to terms with the fact that she’d let her own emotions get the better of her, though ironically it was just that which needed to occur in order to gain Magpie’s trust.

Just the same…

It had been a stressful evening, even if it was one that had led to more accomplishment in their mission than they had been able to make in the past two weeks.

Arriving at the door to the closet, 2B fiddled with the lock for a moment before opening the door. Stepping inside, she left it open for the scanner to follow.

9S stepped inside automatically, and closed the door behind them with the same lack of conviction. His mind was something of a mess that he didn’t know what to do with, and he simply sat, trying to digest what had happened. Even though they’d apparently accomplished their goal, what it had taken to get there? He’d nearly given everything to that woman, and all in front of 2B.

“I…” But really, what could he say?

Hearing the door shut, 2B glanced quickly back to it to make sure he’d locked it. She turned to pull the blanket back from her bed, but then she heard his voice.

“What is it?”

“...I’m sorry,” he finally admitted, letting out a sigh and shaking his head. Even now, the effects of whatever incense that woman had been burning lingered in his mind, and while the image of her nude form was forever burned in, Magpie wasn’t the one he yearned for. He looked to 2B through his blindfold, thankful that the fabric was obscuring his eagerly wandering eyes.

2B blinked, pausing in place, the blanket still in her grasp.

“...For what?” 

“I...if you hadn’t acted when you did,” he began, “I wouldn’t have been able to stop her—wouldn’t have been able to stop  _ myself _ .”

Hearing his words, 2B felt the pangs of jealousy plucking at her heart.

“It’s fine, 9S. She didn’t go any further and we accomplished what we needed to.” Her tone was dismissive, and she went back to pulling her blanket back and giving it a good shake before starting to lay it back down.

“I...don’t want to think that way about anyone but y-...”

Admitting it suddenly made him feel embarrassed, as though it was some secret that he wanted her in more ways than one. Color rushed to his cheeks, and he looked away.

Her eyes widened and she paused in her motions. The words came as a surprise to her and she found herself frozen in place at them.

“9S, you...don’t have to -- “ 

_ Overcompensate. _

“...overcompensate.”

“I-I’m not,” he answered quickly, the embarrassment over continuing the topic drawing out his discomfort.

After another moment, he sighed. Now that the secret was out, what point was there in hiding how he felt?

“I...w-when we first-...when  _ I  _ first smelled her incense, I...my only-...I thought about  _ you _ , 2B,” 9S settled on, looking up to her, “I...didn’t realize how much I’d grown to care about you, or...how much I-...I want to be intimate.”

His face was bright red beneath his white hair, and he kept his gaze averted, even though the only thing he could seem to keep his mind fixed on was the thought of he and 2B ravaging one another.

Silently, the combat android let go of the edges of the blanket and looked over her shoulder. She bit at her lip lightly before lidding her eyes and then moving across the small room so she stood directly behind him. Slowly, her hands found their way to rest at his shoulders.

“9S,” She spoke his name in an almost scolding tone.

“I - “

Her words stopped short and she found her fingers curling about his shoulders, grasping them lightly. Her brow creased as she sighed and hung her head momentarily as guilt started to pull at her.

_ How will this time be any different? _

_ The end result is always the s— _

But 2B halted the thoughts where they started to threaten to spiral out of control and instead found herself pulling closer so that her body pressed against the scanner’s back. Her hands moved from his shoulders and she wrapped her arms about him tightly.

Her tone spoke volumes; 9S could hear the chastisement in her words, and quietly braced himself. But then it didn’t come. Instead, he could feel her touch on his shoulders that followed into an embrace. The scanner froze, not sure what to make of it at first. The press of her breasts against his back excited him, certainly, but there was a hesitation about her, and a desperation he could feel in how tightly she clung to him.

“...2B?” he asked, bringing his hands up to hold hers, “are you okay?”

A pause.

“I’m...sorry if what I said was wrong or inappropriate,” he continued, “I...well, my mind’s been going crazy with these thoughts since what happened earlier, and...I dunno, I thought voicing them might help.”

“It’s…not that.”

2B kept her arms tightly around him, though not so much that he’d be uncomfortable. 

_ I...want this too. It’s just… _

“...I want this too. Things just…” 

She shifted behind him, but she did not ease up on pressing herself against him. 

“...complicated.”

“Then…” 9S gripped her hands on his chest, feeling his heart race, “let’s see if we can simplify them a bit.” Pulling slightly at her hands to loosen her grip, the scanner turned about to face her. Through his pants, she’d be able to feel a distinctive press, his member already thick and swollen with arousal. Reaching up, he found the knot behind her head and loosed her blindfold, before quickly doing the same for his own.

“I never realized our eyes were the same color,” he said, smiling as he beheld her face, before leaning in to press his lips to hers.

2B found herself beginning to smile slightly, but the press of his hips to her’s stirred the wanton feelings that Magpie’s incense had teased at earlier that evening. Feeling his lips against her’s she instinctively, her hands started to move to reach for his arms as her eyes started to lid.

_ [ Mail notification received. ]  _ Pod 042 chimed in, which was enough to cause the combat android to stop, having been reminded that she had other things to attend to.

Pulling away from him, she turned away, looking to her pod. As much as she wanted to stay and continue, the call of duty and responsibility pulled at her strongly.

“Sorry, 9S. I need to step out for a bit.”

“But-...” The scanner’s own desperation was palpable. While 2B was already familiar with the feelings that had been roused through her nose, he had yet to experience them for himself, and he could feel the want pulling at him strongly. Still, she was right. If they didn’t check in whenever they could, while they were here, they were jeopardizing his continued existence.

“...alright,” he admitted quietly, letting out a long sigh as his lips turned to frown, “we...should probably try and sleep when you get back, anyway. Big day tomorrow.”

By this point she was already across the small room and at the door, which was open. Her fingertips rested on the frame and 2B looked back over her shoulder.

“Indeed. We’ll…”

“...I’ll be back later.”

Without a further word or glance, the combat android walked out the door and shut it behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks on the surface without any leads into Simon's location, 9S and 2B have an encounter with the eccentric broker they'd dealt with before, and learned her name was Magpie as she invited them to her home that evening to give them the information they were seeking. Given that they'd had no other leads to that point, they agreed, and went to her penthouse at night. There, they encountered an awkward scenario where Magpie was engaged in incredibly rough sex. After finishing, she revealed that they weren't her clients, but rather her targets. Simon had hired her to determine if they were sincere in their intent to defect together, and so she pressed 2B by making sexual advances on 9S until she couldn't take it anymore. 2B grabbed at her wrist in anger, and Magpie told her she passed and to meet her at her tent in the morning. Back in their closet, 9S and 2B exchanged awkward words where they both confirmed their feelings for and attraction to one another. However, before anything could happen, Pod 042 interrupted them with a mail notification, and 2B left to attend to it.


	28. Data Archive 113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on Earth, near the village of Scogliera, which has been labeled as important in the memory spaces of both Units 9S and 2B. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate their emotional state upon reconstruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Sexual Content, Woods, Angst, Frustration, Emotions

9S stumbled over a loose cobblestone in their path. The pair of androids were making their way to Magpie’s tent early, just as she’d invited them, and he was quietly praying that she wouldn’t be anywhere near so brazen this morning as she had been the night before. Memories of the experience played in his mind, and he found himself blushing beneath his blindfold as he tried--and failed--to not let her naked form appear in his mind again.

He wished the memory of 2B was there instead, but that wish had died the moment she’d left to check her mail.

When she’d returned, she’d been just as cold and distant as she’d been the entire time they’d been back on the surface. Whatever cracks Magpie had found had been sealed, and 2B had gone back to her usual steely self. Quietly, the scanner wondered if it had all been a delusion brought about by whatever strange incense Magpie had been using.

Rounding the corner, her tent came into view, and 9S let out a sigh, completely unsure of what to expect when they went inside.

Entering first, the combat android didn’t look back as she headed for the familiar looking desk. If any thoughts of the night prior clouded her mind it was anyone’s guess. 

“Magpie,” She said. There was a touch of coolness in her tone, but nothing else.

Moments later, a voice came from the back room of the tent. “I’ll be right there, darlin’,” she said, “just freshening up a bit from last night.”

Sure enough, the woman emerged, thankfully much more clothed than she had been at their previous encounter—not that that was saying much, 9S admitted to himself. Her usual attire of a tan poncho over blue pants sat under her golden hair, darker now that it was wet.

“Did y’all sleep well?” She winked, looking between them, and the scanner felt his cheeks darken three shades as he froze.

2B’s arms folded over her chest as she studied the woman across from her. Her remark irritated her, though it didn’t show on her face, and she simply chose to ignore it.

“So, what information do you have for us?”

“I’ll tell you how to get in touch with our mutual friend, don’t you worry,” Magpie’s hands went up as she closed her eyes and hung her head, “but...well, I need to apologize for last night. I’m not usually that… _ forward _ , and I fear I may have crossed a few lines.” Bringing her head up, she produced a pouch of currency and tossed it to 2B.

The combat android eyed the pouch as she caught it in her hand. Her fingers grasped it lightly and she could feel the coins shifting beneath the material.

“We don’t need your compensation,” She said tersely as she set it down on the counter. 

“Besides...you’ve been a valuable source of information for us before, so…”

“Just...tell us what we came here for and we’ll call it even,” Nines managed, finally remembering to breathe, “...and just because you apologize doesn’t mean we’re going to forgive you.”

“That’s fair, darlin’,” she echoed with a shrug, “but I’m a believer in being clear of all debts and obligations, so this apology’s as much for you as it is for me.”

Bringing her hands down, she looked up at the pair.

“Now, I’m assuming this will make more sense to the two of you than it did to me. If I deemed you worthy—which I do—our mutual friend told me to tell you to head back to where y’all first met him and wait.”

_ Where...we first met. _

“...The forest,” 2B said after a moment.

“...I’m guessing you’ve got a specific part of the forest in mind?” Magpie asked. “The forest is pretty damn big. Lots of area to cover.”

_ The cliff face. That has to be it. _

“I think I know where we need to head,” 2B’s brow knitted beneath her visor.

“Let’s go, 9S.”

The combat android turned away from Magpie and started to head out of the tent.

Of course, during this time, 9S had found himself distracted. Memories of the night before had been hard enough to keep at bay without the object of their focus directly in front of him, but now that she was here, he couldn’t get the image out of his mind. Last night he’d seen more of her than he’d seen of anyone else (at least, that he knew of), and everything from her touch to her posture to the look in her eyes had been beckoning him to give in and take her. So while she conversed with 2B, his mind, usually scanning for even the slightest detail in what he was experiencing, was transfixed on the memory, as his eyes were transfixed on her.

Noticing this as 2B turned around, Magpie stretched, letting the usually unflattering poncho she wore on top drape itself over her anatomy in a very provocative fashion that left very little to the imagination. A moment later, she returned to her normal posture and winked to the scanner.

“Be safe, you two,” she said, “and do stop by once you’re back in town. I’m real curious about this Simon fella, and I’d love to know more.”

It was then that 2B’s words echoed into his mind, and he quickly turned around and followed after her.

2B said nothing as she walked out of the tent. Hearing the scanner’s footsteps behind her let her know he was following her as directed, but at the same time the notion irritated her slightly.

Once outside of the tent she stopped a few meters away from it. Looking back over her shoulder then, she eyed the scanner.

“You seemed...distracted,” She said with almost the same terseness she’d given Magpie.

“D-distracted? Me?” 9S laughed somewhat nervously as she looked back to him. “What makes you say that?”

Part of her felt like slapping him, even just to try and get him to focus and knock some sense back into him. 2B narrowed her eyes and found herself glaring down at him.

“...You were  _ staring _ at her.” 

There was bite in her words.

“I know you’re attracted to her, but we have a job to do.” 

“I-it’s not that, I promise!” He said, bringing his arms up defensively. But...wasn’t that exactly the problem? Even though she was wearing a blindfold, 9S could feel the intensity of her glare melting him even more than the morning sun.

2B let her piercing gaze linger on the scanner a moment longer before turning away and starting to walk in the direction of the forest.

For a moment, 9S simply exhaled, the weight of her wrath no longer bearing down on him. But then he noticed she was moving— _ without _ him. “W-wait a sec! 2B!” The scanner called as he hurried to catch up with her.

For the first few steps she may as well have been stomping the earth beneath her, but she eased up and inhaled sharply through parted lips as she kept looking ahead. She could hear 9S’ voice and even his words, but she hardly cared, and simply kept walking, even increasing her pace as she could see the edge of the forest.

_ Did she just-...? _

Yes, she did. 9S felt himself sigh as she began to hurry away from him with even more vigor, and he rushed to keep up. “2B! Wait a second!” But he knew that his pleas were falling on deaf ears.

For someone who was supposed to be devoid of emotion, she seemed to be pretty upset, he realized. But...why would she be upset?

His mind played through the facts as he struggled to keep her pace, a few meters behind. She had told Magpie that she was tired of killing—but not just killing; she was tired of killing  _ him _ . Was it because she valued him as a friend?

_ More  _ than a friend?

But then the night they’d spent beneath the stars echoed in his mind. Her words, which he’d dismissed as delusional products of whatever she’d been dreaming, hung there.

_ “Nines, I-...I love you.” _ Even just thinking about it made his heart skip a beat, and for the first time since the incident, he was able to completely push Magpie from his mind.

If it wasn’t just a delusion, if she  _ actually _ felt that way, then…

“2B? Do…do you love me?” His words came as he slowed to a stop, having nearly caught up with her.

By 9S’ luck, the combat android had started to slow her pace as they made their way through the forest. Her back was to him still, and if she heard his question, she did not acknowledge it. 2B was silent, her gaze panning across the view of the expanse of green before them, but something caused her to tense.

Without any warning, she turned swiftly to tackle the scanner to the ground so that they fell behind a gnarled bush. Resting atop of him, she shifted only to move her hand to cover his mouth so he wouldn’t verbally protest.

The sudden motion from 2B caught the scanner off his guard. But here they were, with her on top of him, her hand pressed to his mouth, her breasts to his his chest, her stomach to his. Hips to hips. Crotch to leg. He could feel himself swelling at the sudden contact despite the tense situation; he could feel the warmth of her own anatomy through the few layers that separated their skin.

So sudden had been her motion that his blindfold had become partially dislodged, allowing him to look directly at her. There was anxiety in his eyes and surprise, but as each sense registered more and more just how thorough their contact was, want grew into his gaze as well, though he tried to hide it.

2B was still, and she remained pressed against him for the moment. Although she was aware of just how close they were physically, she did not react — her body was tense in anticipation of  _ something _ .

_ Movement. Is it Simon? _

_ No, it…  _

_ Something much larger. _

_ A goliath? _

The hilt of her small sword appeared in her hand as she tried to peer through the bush.

Her weight shifted atop of him, her hips pressing against his with more force, though it was clear she wasn’t exactly paying attention to him as she moved. Squinting through a sparser area of the bush that hid them, she nearly held her breath as the large machine —

“Mmfmm,” 9S tried to speak against her glove, but found he barely had any ability to move his mouth. Asking her to ease up—especially when she was pressing against him even  _ harder _ —was just as impossible as it was necessary, if he was to keep his mind in the present.

_ No. That’s… _

She sighed quietly in relief.

_ A white moose. _

Wordlessly, the combat android let her gaze fall away as she straightened, then placing a palm flat against the earth as she started to move from from her nearly seated position atop of him. For the briefest of movements, she looked down to the scanner before quickly moving to stand.

And like that, it was over.

“...what was that?” He asked, trying desperately not to let himself think too much about the posture they’d just shared.

“I thought I saw something. It was just a moose.”

2B shook her head. It felt like a stupid mistake to make, but the situation had made her edgy, which she hated.

Frowning with a sigh, Nines stood himself up.

“You...never answered my question,” he concluded after another moment.

_ My face - it’s so warm. _

Her hands had moved up to lightly touch her cheeks, which was when she’d noticed the warmth. 

_ Being so close like that was — _

Pulling her hands away from her face, she had to shake her head to try and dislodge the thoughts and feelings that were grasping at her. Her back was to the scanner again, and she was quiet. Either she was purposely ignoring him or she hadn’t heard him.

“Um, 2B?” 9S moved slightly closer and took her hand into his, hoping to force her attention onto himself.

“Are you okay?”

The feeling of his hand over hers was enough almost a grounding source, calling her back.

“...I’m fine. Just...a little tense because of the situation,” She said, gently pulling her hand away from his.

“We should keep moving.” 

Without waiting for any response from the scanner, 2B started walking deeper into the forest.

“...okay,” 9S admitted a moment later, not fully believing the E-type.

The underbrush was thick as the pair navigated between the trees and fields surrounding the coastal town. Every so often, 2B would pause as if she didn’t know where she was going, but before the scanner could ask if she needed a hand, she started off again, and he followed. Why exactly she was the one taking the lead here was something he wasn’t completely sure of, but he wasn’t going to question it—especially when she was leading them with such confidence.

Eventually, the trees gave way to a clearing, and 9S was greeted with a familiar sight: the cliff face where 2B had originally intended to kill him. But…

“Um, 2B?” he asked, “are you sure this is where we’re supposed to go?”

_ Isn’t this where we first met..? _

“Isn’t this where we first met Simon?” 

2B’s gaze had been scaling the cliff face and the general area, but there was no outwardly obvious sign of the ex-YoRHa android. Finally, she looked back over her shoulder to him for a moment before fully turning to face him.

“Hmm.” 9S frowned as he stepped into the clearing and looked about.

“It’s possible this is where he was referring to, but...well, the first place we met him was actually where you killed all of them.” Of course, he had no real idea how to get there from here, or if he was even correct in this determination. This cliff face made just as much sense for a meeting place as that spot in the woods—more, actually, if he thought about it.

“Did you want to wait here awhile and see if he shows up?”

“Shouldn’t he be here already if he were going to be?” Or that’s what the combat android thought, anyway.

“What would be the point if instructing us to go someplace if he didn’t actually intend to be here?”

Unless it was a trap, of course.

“I’m sure he has his reasons,” 9S said with a sigh, “and...like I said, it’s possible that we came to the wrong place. He might be waiting back where we  _ actually _ first met him.”

2B folded her arms over her chest, head tilting very slightly as she considered his words. 

_ Back where we  _ ** _actually_ ** _ first met? _

“I...have no idea what part of the forest that was in,” She admitted with a small sigh. “I’m sure my Pod would know, but…” 

Of course she’d left Pod 042 in the small closet. As helpful as it could have been to have, she knew Simon wouldn’t trust it, which might mean he might not trust her either, and then there was also the possibility that he’d want it destroyed, which, even if it was just a small (but powerful) support unit that was probably less ‘alive’ than even androids were, the combat android had an odd sense of attachment to it.

Not that she’d outright admit that to anyone.

“I think I know how to get there from Scogliera,” he said, “but...it’s pretty far away.” Frowning, he folded his arms.

“I  _ think _ I can get us there more quickly if we try going directly through the woods, but I’m not very confident about that.”

“We may as well try it. It’s not like standing here waiting is going to do much.”

2B turned to look back at the cliff face once more. The area made her uneasy for multiple reasons, and she was quick to jerk her head back away from it just to make sure no one was coming. 

“Go ahead. I’ll follow you if you think you’ve got an idea of where to go.”

“Maybe.” 9S admitted, before he began moving. Without Pod 153 to display map data, he was having to go from his own memory, and while he had a pretty decent idea of the relative distance and heading, navigating the wilderness was going to prove challenging.

Stepping back towards the brush at the edge of the tree line, he pushed a small branch away and stepped forward, before letting it go. Oblivious to the fact that 2B was right behind him—and that it had just hit her directly in the face—he kept moving.

At the very most, the scanner likely heard a thwack as the branch smacked her across the face, and then a muttered curse. 2B found herself glaring ahead as he kept moving and simply shoved the branch out of the way and moved around it before letting it go. A hand moved up to rub away whatever dirt it had streaked across her cheek.

Once again, 9S found himself confronted with a thicket that required him to get a little creative with how to get through. Bringing his boot up, he put his weight on a set of lower branches, pushing them down while he braced another branch against his forearm and pushed up, before slipping through. And letting go of the branches. Again. Right as 2B was about to follow him.

It was difficult to  _ not _ almost be right on his heels. 2B knew he was perfectly capable of moving quickly, but now it was like he was being overly careful for some reason. Still, she made an effort to give him space as he found his way. Before she took the next step she noticed the branches swinging back just as the scanner let go — but this time she had enough warning to react. 

If 9S was paying any attention at all to what was around him (or at least behind him), he’d hear the sound of a blade slicing through the branches and them clattering to the earth.

“...9S,” She said firmly, Virtuous Contract’s hilt still in her hand.

Pausing as he approached another thick set of branches, he turned about.

“What is it, 2B?” He asked, mentally noting the seeming frustration in her tone.

_ Is he really so focused that —  _

“Remember, I’m following  _ you. _ ” The irritation was still present in her tone.

“So just because you make a path for yourself…”

_ Be considerate? _

She hated how it sounded in her head, but if this was how things were going to be the whole journey…

“...I’m sorry, I’m not sure I follow,” he said, as he turned to face her more properly. “Am I moving too slowly? I’m not exactly completely certain where I’m going.”

“You keep hitting me with tree branches,” She said in the same tone, eyes weighing heavily on him.

“That’s all.”

“Oh.” For some reason, the possibility hadn’t even occurred to the scanner, and he suddenly felt rather self-conscious.

“I’m sorry, 2B. I’m still used to working alone, and if I’m being honest, this whole situation has been really stressful for me.” 9S paused, and looked to the branches again. “I’ll try to be more careful.”

“Right.” 

Drawing his sword, he began to move forward. While carving through bushes and trees was far from what this weapon had been designed for, it was still plenty capable.

Eventually, the underbrush cleared out as they moved into the forest proper from the clearing by the cliff, and 9S began to move quickly between the trunks and roots of trees that made up this forest floor. Even without the underbrush, though, it was still remarkably dense—almost as if the forest itself didn’t want them to move along the path they were on. Every passing minute became more difficult, and the sunlight became more and more obscure, until he could hardly tell that it was still day.

And then the scanner was forced to stop. The roots formed thick grooves between the trees, the ridges they created rising some six meters into the air, preventing any forward motion. Even jumping or trying to climb them would prove useless, but as far as he could see, there was no further way to progress on the ground in the direction that they needed to go—not without taking a detour, anyway, but he had no idea how far this incredibly dense section of the forest extended in any direction.

“...got any ideas?” He asked 2B, looking up at the trees.

The combat android had followed him, though cautiously as to avoid any errant branches just in case 9S became distracted. Her eyes took in the roots and followed them upwards and even further up.

“It looks like we have no other choice but to try and climb upwards.”

2B sounded more resigned than sure of herself.

“Up, huh?” 9S put his hands on his hips and leaned back, trying to scan up the immense trees for any sort of path they might take. The lowest branches sat some fifty meters up, but as he looked, he could see that it would probably be possible to jump and swing between them. It wouldn’t be the  _ easiest _ navigation he’d ever done, but it would function to allow them forward motion.

The only problem was  _ getting  _ to that height.

Taking care not to lose his footing, the scanner began to scale one of the taller roots, which brought him up a good ways, and afforded him a good view of the surrounding area. If it weren’t for how steep the root surfaces generally were, he might have suggested trying to run and jump over them instead, but there was no way it would work. He doubted his own footing would hold, let alone if 2B were to try it in her heels.

Shaking the image of her legs from his mind, the scanner peered through the forest, looking for anything that might give them access to the higher branches, when he spotted what looked to be a downed tree, at a steady incline. It was out of the way, but if these trees were as tall as he suspected, it was a good ticket to the heights they were looking to climb.

Coming down from his perch, 9S sighed and began navigating towards where he assumed the base of this fallen tree was, motioning briefly for 2B to follow. With how tight the trees’ roots were intertwined, it took some ten minutes to navigate the hundred or so meters to their destination. For a few moments while they started to climb, the scanner allowed himself to try to figure out exactly what had caused this disaster. The tree was still mostly alive, it seemed, but the roots had been shorn and cut into from one side, which had caused it to live.

“...machines?” He quietly hypothesized, before returning to the task of climbing. Sure enough, the slant of the trunk was enough to bear them aloft, and without too much more difficulty, the pair of androids were on their way, running, jumping, swinging, and sliding along the high branches in the path the scanner had set them on. Or so he hoped. In reality, with how difficult the terrain had been to pass, he knew it was very possible that he’d lost his direction, but in this case, moving seemed better than staying still.

Branches and vines bore them on, and while they moved, the scanner let himself examine the ground far beneath them. The roots they’d encountered before, he now knew, were insignificant compared to what they now crossed, and the lowest branches began to climb higher and higher off the ground—and further apart. So much so, in fact, that 9S needed to stop very suddenly on the end of a branch, because the path did not continue.

2B had been following the scanner, and she’d finally become used to the inconvenient terrain, but the last thing she’d been expecting was for the scanner to stop, and so suddenly at that — in fact she didn’t notice until she’d literally crashed  _ right  _ into him.

“-ah!” 9S let out a quiet cry as they collided, and he struggled to maintain his balance, leaning forward and attempting to spin. His hand reached 2B’s, and he gripped at her glove, instinctively pulling to try and secure himself. Except for the fact that she was not any more secure in that position than he was. His eyes widened behind the blindfold as he felt his footing give way, and he began to fall.

_ This is going to suck. _

Flailing to try and grab onto something,  _ anything _ , 2B was unsuccessful, and 9S’ weight threw her off even more. She knew they were going to fall and the best she could do was to try and break that fall. Quickly and carefully she positioned herself so she could shield the scanner with her body before the impact.

It was about seventy meters to the ground, by the scanner’s estimates, and time seemed to slow as they began to fall. He saw 2B beginning to angle herself to break his fall, and for a moment, Nines considered fighting her for that position. But she was an e-type, equipped as a b-type, and so was more equipped to deal with the damage.

All told, it took less than three seconds for them to go from the safety of the trees to the forest floor, 9S in 2B’s arms in the final moment before the collision. For a few seconds, nothing registered. His muscle fibers had tensed up, and he knew that these seconds were being spent by his body taking full inventory of just how much damage he’d taken, to determine how much energy he could afford to spend in moving. With 2B beneath him, he couldn’t imagine it was as bad as it could have been, but then, he also didn’t know whether that posture had been maintained; during the collision, she might have let him go through no fault of her own.

But 9S’ curiosity would be satiated quickly -- the combat android shifted beneath him slightly, but as soon she she did she tensed up immediately -- something, or rather  _ many _ tiny things felt like they were suddenly biting or stabbing at her skin, even through her uniform.

“Nrgh -- this…” She hesitated, trying to slowly move without worsening the discomfort. 

Truth be told, 2B had encountered far worse pain, but the more she shifted the more she realized her skin burning. There was an ache in her left shoulder that become more apparent, but even the smallest movements caused the tearing, biting sensation at her skin. Her gaze shifted around -- there was dense, dark foliage -- branches, but not quite that of trees, and on those thinner branches were…

_ Thorns. _

Of all places, they’d landed in a bramble patch.

All at once, the scanner’s senses returned. He could feel 2B beneath him, but more than that was the intense discomfort on his skin. The sharp sting of a few dozen cuts echoed in from around his body, with some deeper wounds throbbing as he could feel his artificial immune system beginning to kick in to fight it. His eyes came into focus, and he could see that he’d been relieved of his blindfold—and, of course, exactly where they’d landed.

As 2B shifted, he could feel the thorns scraping against his own skin, the burning of their oils growing more intense with each passing moment, and each pass of motion. Of course, his instinct was to try and move, to get out of this bramble patch, but he forced himself to remain still.

“...thanks,” he managed to his savior and cushion a moment later, “for taking the brunt of the fall.” While 2B  _ had _ stopped beneath him, the truth was that their momentum had been absorbed—painfully—by the brambles, leaving them about two meters off the ground. Still, by being the first one to enter, she’d saved him from quite a lot of damage, even though the nature of these plants meant that he’d be injured by them no matter  _ what _ they did.

“We need...to get out of this damn bush,” 2B said with a huff. 

She felt hesitant to move, but she knew she had to if they were going to free themselves from the thorny mess they were in. 

“9S...you should try to move first -- use your sword to cut through the branches if you can.” 

“Right,” he managed, grunting with the discomfort of his motion as he reached back for the sword as it materialized through his NFCS. His arm was caught on something, and each centimeter felt more difficult than the last. Fingers closed about the hilt, but then the real problem of the situation occurred to him.

“2B,” 9S said quietly, “I can’t swing without hitting you.” Indeed, their proximity was going to make any of his standard strikes difficult; since he had to avoid any of his swings hitting her, none of them would work—and the scanner knew he wouldn’t be able to get enough leverage on the blade to free them otherwise.

2B craned her neck carefully, eyes shifting as she tried to see if he was exaggerating or not. Unfortunately, it seemed like he might be right, unless she was able to flatten herself a bit more…

“...I trust you. Just...try it, okay?” 

Really, what other choice did they have? She knew she could easily cut through the mess of branches and thorns herself, but she was not in the position to do so.

Frowning, 9S angled his blade as best as he could. It was already clear that he wasn’t going to be able to even get momentum going, as the weapon barely moved from where he’d grabbed it. He couldn’t quite tell  _ what _ he was pushing against, but with the blade in his hand, he could at least determine the angle of the blade, and thereby the path of least resistance.

“I don’t think my muscles were designed for this,” he grunted, twisting his wrist about, “but here goes.” The angle was indeed awkward, and he could feel the lesser-used muscles in his arm overloading with tension. But that was something he’d be able to deal with later. For now, they needed  _ out _ . Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, he pulled hard, and sure enough, the razor edge of the blade pulled through the thick bramble vines, coming to his side.

“...ow,” he managed, his arm shaking as the tension was caught by other branches of the bramble. He’d succeeded in lowering himself to more directly on top of 2B—a fact that  _ would _ have distracted him if not for the painful thorns between them. Still, with the blade in his field of view, he could now begin trying to carve their way down.

It was a painful, painstaking process. 9S did his best to bear it silently. Once they were out, he could complain all he wanted. Or so he reasoned. Really, he knew that 2B’s mood had likely become even more sour since they’d come crashing down so suddenly, and he was trying to avoid making it worse. Branch after branch was severed, occasionally causing them to lurch slightly as the fibers supporting them gave way. These motions themselves caused new injury, but they were necessary if they were to escape. Finally, with one last cut, the two were freed—while still nearly two meters off the ground, with yet more spikes and briars beneath them that welcomed them back to earth in a heap of vines, branches, thorns, brambles, and slightly damaged android flesh.

9S held out his arms to try and assess what damage there was. The durable material of his jacket had suffered multiple punctures where the thorns and poked and pricked through—hitting his skin in some places, the stinging from his nerves told him. Hints of his flesh peeked through his sleeves and torso, and a few buttons on his jacket had been sheared off. The material on his back shifted with a slight draft as he shifted, suggesting damage that he couldn’t yet see. Nothing else  _ felt _ bad, save the myriad scratches on the exposed portions of his legs, and so he began to feel relieved.

_ Well...this could have been a lot worse. _

“...Off, please.” The combat android’s tone was irritated, though it likely wasn’t at him, or at least not the whole of it. She shifted slightly beneath him, though her face was partially pressed up against the earth since she’d twisted and landed nearly face-down.

“R-right,” 9S said, pushing himself up quickly and rising to stand—and narrowly missing getting himself caught in another set of thorns. Taking a moment, he began to look around. Aside from the path that he’d carved for them from above, there was no easy way for them to take. But even if there were, he had no way of knowing what direction they were supposed to be heading.

Once she felt him move off of her, she braced one hand flat against the earth and pushed herself up so she could slowly stand. She could feel several areas where her skin stung — across her legs, her arms, her midsection… just about everywhere. Slowly, 2B held her arms out in front of her and looked herself over just to see how bad the damage was — it wasn’t as if she had Pod 042 here to assess the damage.

“...Any idea what direction we need to go in now?” She asked once she was finished. Her clothing still covered most of her — although the YoRHa uniforms looked hardly practical for combat or field work, the materials they were constructed from where surprisingly resistant, though there was only so much even the strongest could do against a bramble patch. There was a long scratch across one cheek that was bleeding lightly, along with several scratches on her thighs and arms — all areas where her skin could be seen slightly peeking through the dark material of her uniform. 

“Unfortunately not,” 9S answered, wincing as the sting from his own injuries caught up with him once more. Looking to 2B, he could see that she was equally injured—if not more so due to having broken through first. With any luck, Simon would know how to get them replacement garments.

Still, with how deep some of his own wounds were, first aid would be necessary within the next day or so to avoid infection or systems contamination.

“...um, 2B,” he began, “we should probably take care of our injuries, in the meantime. If Simon misses us, then he’ll ask after us with Magpie, and from there, he should be able to ascertain that we mean to join him, and so will probably come looking for us. It...may be a couple of days until he finds us, and some of our wounds seem pretty deep. At the very least, we should probably wash them so they don’t get infected.”

Admittedly, she considered her own injuries mostly minor (compared to some combat related ones she had sustained previously), though the ache in her shoulder was quietly concerning. 

“Huh?” She looked perplexed at his suggestion, but then it registered.

“Oh. Right…”

From her tone it was obvious she wasn’t too entirely keen on the idea, but she wasn’t going to argue with him over it.

That tone was not lost on him. “Oh come on, don’t be like that,” 9S answered, “if we don’t take care of it now, we’ll regret it later.” Moving up towards 2B, he frowned as he began to examine the landscape.

“If only we had…” his voice trailed off as he stopped to listen. There was no wind, but the forest was alive with the sounds of birds singing in the afternoon. But if he closed his eyes, he thought, he’d be able to detect…

“...water.” He smiled and opened his eyes, turning his head in the direction of the sound. It wasn’t close, but he had definitely been able to discern the sound of water flowing down as a small brook or stream. That much alone wouldn’t  _ quite _ do for their purpose, but if they followed the water, it would eventually lead them to larger and larger bodies. There didn’t need to be  _ much _ ; he wasn’t going for a bath or anything of that nature, as nice as it sounded, so much as something he could more easily dip some tissue into to aid in cleaning their wounds.

_ ...this is going to use all of my tissues, isn’t it? _ He thought to himself in dismay as he began to lead them towards the sound, carving through the briar.

Of course she knew he was right, though she didn’t want to outright admit it.

Folding her arms over her chest, she quieted an almost grunt and followed behind the scanner.

_ The sooner we get this taken care of, the sooner we can be on our way. _

As they moved, 9S could feel the sun beginning to edge lower in the sky. The light felt tired, and the canopy high above let even less of it through. Each slash brought them closer, though, and eventually, the scanner found the brook.

“Hmm,” he said, looking down at it. The water was incredibly shallow. While it had managed to cut some depth into the earth from its run, any attempt to wet his tissues—or any fabric, for that matter—would mean touching the ground.

“Come on, we need to find deeper water.” And he stood up and began leading 2B along the water’s path, following downstream. The brook wound through the undergrowth, twisting its course among massive roots—at times, tunneling beneath them, which made the path harder to follow. Still, it was generally easier than the path they had been following before. Eventually, they came to a clearing, where the water formed a small pond. Clouds overhead dotted a darkening sky with orange-red hues, and Nines sighed as he began to make for a boulder that protruded out into the pool.

“...I think we’re lost,” he admitted as he sat and began pulling tissue from his bag. Really, he needed to re-evaluate what he kept there. The tissues were useful in small quantities, but for something like this, something like a washcloth or a first-aid kit would have been more helpful. Of course, none of it could help him find their bearings. At least from this clearing, he could get a general sense of direction—though he had no idea how far they had come, or in what direction.

“Let’s...just get this taken care of first and then we can worry about finding the way back.” The usual tenseness was there, especially since 2B was still skeptical over how necessary this all was. She simply stood a meter or so back from where the water lapped up to the bank, giving the scanner some space to do whatever it was he was doing with his tissues.

Reaching down to the water’s surface, 9S touched a tissue there...only to have it dissolve. “Oh, uh…” He muttered, thinking through how best to proceed. With the tissues ineffective, he’d need some other way to clean their wounds. Standing up again, he frowned. The only way to take care of it now was to tear off part of his clothing and use that as a makeshift washcloth. Even then, there would be nothing to bind their wounds, but cleaning them was the first priority. Despite their artificial immune systems, there was a very real possibility of infection, which would lead to severe systems degradation.

“Guess it can’t be helped,” he said, removing the pack and setting it atop the stone, before removing his gloves and beginning to unbutton his jacket. 9S could feel it sticking to his skin in pinpricks across his form as he pulled it away, and winced as some of the wounds began to sting anew when the material was pulled away. Here, he was able to examine his jacket and confirm that for the most part, it was still wearable, though perhaps Operator 21O might have disagreed with him.

“9S..? What are you — “ 2B caught herself staring at the scanner as he started to disrobe, but was quick to look away. 

“I wanted to see how badly those thorns got me, and also,” 9S set his jacket aside on a nearby rock and then started pulling at his undershirt to pull it over his head.

“We can use my shirt for bandage material, since most of it looks undamaged.” 

With that, the scanner started to use his sword to carefully cut the white, thinner material into strips. Once he’d made several, he looked back to the combat android.

“I need you to come closer, 2B,” he said, finally getting a good look at the injuries she bore, “if I’m going to clean your wounds.”

“...Right.”  Her gaze had shifted to the water’s edge and she took a few steps closer to him. For the most part, her uniform was fairly intact apart from a small section of her skirt being torn away and a somewhat jagged enlargement to the window of skin on her chest that was normally exposed. But her limbs had likely suffered the most damage, and there was a mess of lacerations and cuts all over. Another cut traced down the length of her left cheek. 

“...You may need to recalibrate my left arm. It feels...off.”

“It’s a good thing we’re doing this now, then,” he answered with a smile as he leaned in close and raised the cloth to her cheek, pressing against the cut there and gently wiping. Shifting the material slightly, he wiped once more, and one more time, until the cloth was clean when it came up. Wetting and wringing it out again, he moved then to her shoulder, where a deep gash ran towards her bust, severing the fabric.

2B remained still, even though the pressure from the cloth had been slightly uncomfortable.

Frowning, Nines leaned in to examine the wound more closely.

“This one needs more direct cleaning,” he said after a moment, before sighing slightly. Attempting first aid when the jagged, blood-stained cloth was still so close was not a good idea.

“Um, 2B? Do you think you could take the top of your uniform off for me?” The implications of his request didn’t land until  _ after _ he said it, and his face darkened three shades of red. “I-I mean, just so that I can clean your wounds more easily, is all I mean. I’m not trying to do anything perverted, I promise!”

A pause, and the scanner looked away.

“...forget I asked…”

The combat android stared at him. 

_ Did he really just -- _

“...It’s fine, 9S,” She said dismissively as she started to turn around. Her back was to him as she reached for the tiny, hidden zipper that was at one of her shoulder seams. Undoing it, the material was able to be pulled away and parted enough so she could remove her top. 

“Go ahead.” She answered, turning back around to grant him access.

“...thanks,” he said quietly, turning and taking the garment from her and setting it aside for now. 9S was trying not to let himself look at her in her state of undress, but...facing her allowed her into his frame of vision, and his eyes fell on the plunging neckline of the strapless leotard that made up her undergarment, and the generous bust it struggled to maintain without the rest of her uniform to hold it in place. Thoughts came to mind reminiscent of Magpie’s penthouse, but they were thoughts he would just as soon dismiss. She was injured, after all, and there were more pressing matters.

Or so he would have thought, if he could get his eyes off of her cleavage. Impulses raced through his mind of actions he could take, and the scanner mentally checked himself on all of them. No, as much as he could fantasize about experiencing all that she had to offer, he knew that door had been shut the moment Pod 042 had interrupted them that night. 2B had become cold towards him, returning to her usual steely self.

All the while the scanner stared at her, 2B stood almost perfectly still and tried her best to pretend she didn’t notice, though she could practically  _ feel _ his eyes roving over her even through their blindfolds.

Sighing after an awkward moment, Nines leaned in once more, taking the fresh cloth in his hand and lifting it to the wound. It was a surprisingly deep gash on her left shoulder, and as he examined it, he could see that some of the machinery and artificial muscle that made up that region of her body were exposed. Indeed, if any of her nerve bundles had been injured by this accident, that would also explain why her arm felt off.

“This will probably sting,” he said, frowning as he dampened a new cloth and applied it to the wound.

Sting was perhaps an understatement, but at most she tensed, which the scanner could see and feel beneath the press of his hand. Still, she didn’t make a sound or protest otherwise — in fact, she was holding her breath through part of it. 

After a moment, he pulled the cloth away, a mixture of blood and oil having soaked into it. Frowning, he discarded it, before wetting another strip and applying it in the same wound. The water from the fabric spilled out of the wound, giving what of her breast he could see an alluring sheen, but at this moment, he was more concerned with making sure that this wound was cared for.

“Sorry,” 9S apologized as he discarded that strip of cloth and reached for another. Declining to wet it, he applied it directly to the wound, before grabbing 2B’s hand and placing it there. “Hold this here, and keep the pressure constant. I need to fashion a bandage.”

2B held the cloth in place, despite the pain as the area started to throb, but at the very most she just looked tense with her jaw tightened a bit more than usual.

Turning back to the ruins of his undershirt, he tied a number of longer strips together. To be secure, the bandage would need to tuck under her arm and go about her neck, and he’d likely need to put another small batch of fabric beneath it as well. With the bandage prepared, he turned back to 2B and gently moved her hand from off of the wound.

“Arms up,” he instructed, and when she complied, he set the fabric directly over her wound, before laying out his bandage over it as widely as he could and beginning to wrap it about her clavicle.

Doing as he asked, the combat android found herself looking over the scanner quietly as he worked -- mostly as a distraction as he tended to her wounds (or so she told herself).

Once he’d wrapped it about her some four times, 9S tied off the bandage and tucked in the remaining material. “That should keep that wound sealed for now,” he announced, beginning to examine the other smaller scratches she bore, “but I’ll need to redress it once we’ve found Simon, so that it will heal properly. Even with dermal compound, there’s a risk of that leaving a scar.”

“It’s fine,” She said hastily. The more the scanner messed with the area below her clavicle, the harder it was becoming for her not to make a sound or wince.

The scanner was close to 2B now—closer than comfort would have allowed. Were he not distracted by examining the scratches of her arms, he would have found himself shaking for how close his face was to her breast. Still, he wanted to make sure the wounds were cleaned. Taking her arm again, he dipped another strip of cloth in the water and began wiping across the wounds, attempting to give them some bit of cleaning without irritating them more than he had to. It didn’t take long for the fabric here to come away clean, and so the scanner circled around to 2B’s back. Most of the wounds there were just as superficial, though one scratch seemed a bit deeper, and looked as if it had bled a bit. Frowning, he brought the damp cloth up, and began to gently wipe, cleaning the surface of the wounds as best as he could.

“Sorry if it stings a bit,” he added as he continued, carefully wiping at the deeper scratch.

At this point, 2B had averted her gaze and had her eyes shut as 9S went about his work. Occasionally she’d shift from discomfort, though she did it in such a way that could have been mistaken for simply shifting her weight.

_ It’s...fine. _

But...this had to hurt, didn’t it? 9S could pick up on the subtle changes in her breathing, but that was the extent of his companion’s reaction. Maybe she was trying to act tough? Or maybe she didn’t want to admit that her wounds actually were severe enough to warrant this sort of treatment. That made more sense, he thought as he finished cleaning that scratch.

“Alright,” he said, standing up and stretching, “how are your legs? Any wounds that need attention?”

“Not terrible, though there is one you should...probably look at,” 2B replied reluctantly. “It’s...hard to miss.”

“‘Hard to miss?’” He quoted as he came around to her frontside and stooped down, beginning to scan her legs. While her boots seemed to have been impervious, her stockings had developed a few runs where they’d been punctured by superficial wounds. It was only the skin above that where the concern would have been, and…

“...oh.” Right in front of him, while he was eye-level with the lower boundary of her leotard, was a fairly severe gash on her inner thigh, rivaling the one on her chest in terms of depth. It was only now, looking closely at her thigh, that he realized just how near he’d come to some of her most sensitive areas.

2B watched as he moved around in front of her, perfectly silent. As he drew closer, she shifted, and angled her leg out slightly away from her body, stealing herself on a nearby rock so he had better access.

“R-right,” Nines stammered, damping another cloth and bringing it towards the wound, “this is going to sting—but you probably knew that already.” With as much caution as he could muster with his hands shaking as they were, he pressed the wet fabric into the wound.

The combat android huffed quietly, folding her arms over her chest and looking away as he worked. She felt tense all over — from the pain, her own impatience, and then just how close the scanner was… Her eyes were pinned shut and she bit back a quiet groan.

Despite her efforts, though, Nines heard it and frowned. “I know, I’m sorry,” he cooed, “it’ll be over soon.” Now his hands began to tremble with more fervor, and he swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry.  _ No,  _ NO. _ Focus.  _ He chided himself, closing his eyes and shaking his head for a moment to clear it. She bore him no affection, he knew, and even though with her posture, he was sure he could see the outermost edges of her vulva peeking around her leotard if he looked, it meant  _ nothing _ . Inhale, then exhale, and he opened his eyes once more, honing in on the wound. The fabric came back dirty with blood and oil.

“You’re lucky,” he said after another moment, discarding the dirty cloth and reaching for a clean one to pad the wound, “this came really close to severing a major lubricant line. We would have needed to remove your leg if that had happened, and who knows when we’d have had the opportunity to get you a new one.”

Pressing the fabric into the wound, he reached for the remaining clean strips from his shirt. Threading the scraps through her legs, he moved to beside her leg to continue the wrapping process. Unbeknownst to him, however, each pass of bringing the fabric around brought his hand dangerously close to the very area he’d been trying to avoid staring at moments before.

The pain was what kept 2B’s thoughts in check. She could feel the warmth of having him so close to her loins, which reminded her yet again of the unspoken tension between them. Still, she tried to focus elsewhere every time she found her mind wandering back to how smooth the scanner’s skin looked and how easily she could just move into his touch —

_ Stop it. Stop it right now. _

2B sighed and shifted again as she faced the mental struggle, her eyes still lidded and not quite conscious of how any sort of movement at all could have made things even more awkward.

The sudden contact between his hand and her vulva, even through her leotard, was enough to make him pause. He did. Not. Move. Nines’ mind blanked for a moment, and in panic he looked up to 2B, one hand holding an edge of fabric very close to her rear as he was now conscious of, and his knuckle now pressing into the texture beneath the fabric.

Thoughts intruded, the want to press more firmly now about the only thing he could keep his mind on as the want flooded into his expression.

The feeling of his touch caused her to gasp sharply, both in surprise and something  _ else _ , though the scanner probably wouldn’t be able to discern just what. Her eyes had snapped open and she was staring down at him. 

“I…” But really, the conflicting thoughts in his mind were preventing him from having anything to say with any sort of assertion. He wanted her. She didn’t want him—did she? He was sorry. He wasn’t sorry. He didn’t want to violate her trust. He wanted to fuck her brains out. He didn’t want to lose his friend. He didn’t want to lose this chance.

“...What...what are you doing?” 2B felt the words slip out, sharp, but there was a tremor in her tone as she tried to maintain her composure. She knew her face was red, which betrayed her tone, and also knew there was nothing she could do about it.

“I-I was just wrapping your leg,” he replied, the words passing his lips quickly, “I didn’t mean to-...” Then why didn’t he move his hand? The scanner could feel himself shaking, his cheeks feeling very warm suddenly as they filled with color.

“-i-it was an accident,” his voice broke as he shut his eyes and forced himself to pull his hand away, “I…should finish dressing this wound.” While he was already kicking himself, he knew that the only chance he had at preserving what they had was to move on. He wanted more, and while her composure had broken at his touch, she was both in pain and having one of the most sensitive parts of her body groped by someone she didn’t consider anything more than a mark or traveling companion.

Quickly, he wrapped the bandage about her leg once more before tying it off and rising back to his feet. He could feel the scratch on his own back that needed tending, despite tensions having grown elsewhere.

_ Of...of course. _

_ Why would it have been anything else? _

Once the scanner had finished, the combat android straightened her posture and turned away from him. Her hands had drawn up to touch her face, seeing if she could feel the heat through her gloves.

“...I’m sorry,” She said quite suddenly, but then she caught herself wondering why the words had just fallen out of her mouth.

“...for what?” He asked, trying to pretend like nothing had happened, and turning to face away to hide the bulge that had grown in his pants. “2B,  _ I  _ am the one who touched  _ you. _ Accident or no, it’s  _ my _ fault. I have no business touching you like that—especially when you don’t feel for me in that way.”

Well, now  _ that _ cat was out of the bag. Figuring out his attraction to her would be a simple task for her now. He hadn’t said he didn’t want to touch her there, and now it was too late to cover that omission with a lie (though really, given the choice, he didn’t want to lie to her, either).

_ I don’t know. I don’t know why I apologized. _

Allowing herself to sigh quietly, his last words caused a catch in her throat as she felt the pang of emotion stirring her artificial heart, which hurt more than any of her wounds.

“...That’s — “

_ No. _

“It’s not true!”

_ …It’s too late now. _

The impulse of her words caused an almost throbbing she could both hear and feel in her ears as her blood pressure started to spike. Still, she remained with her back to him, hoping both that he had heard her words and at the same time hoping that he has not.

“You don’t have to pretend for my sake, 2B,” he said quietly, “when you came back to your senses after our trip to Magpie’s penthouse, I realized you only seemed interested because of whatever aphrodisiac she’d saturated the air with.” Standing and turning to face her.

“It’s okay that you don’t want me that way. Really!”

Somewhere, a tiny voice spoke her mantra.

_ Emotions...are...prohibited. _

Yet even still, she could feel her hands clenching into fists. She knew she was vulnerable now, and her feelings were divided — to care or not to care. To risk the pain of a scarred wound being ripped back open if she tried to open her heart, knowing full well that the end result would be the same.

_ Foolish. _

Pinching her eyes shut, she sighed quietly, trying to steel herself in some way before she faced him.

Which she did, and quite suddenly. The combat android turned around to face him, her gaze only registering where he stood and how he faced her. She approached him wordlessly, brow furrowed in frustration. The gap between them was closed as she brought her hands quickly up — perhaps she was reaching for her throat? But they went higher to grasp at the sides of his face, to tilt his head as she pressed her lips against his.

At her approach, he’d been unsure what to expect. He half expected her to hit him. But then their lips met, and his eyes widened behind his visor. This was real. The press of her lips was real. The touch of her chest against his was real. The warmth of her skin against his was real.  _ Her  _ warmth. Her passion. How had she kept this bottled up for so long? How long  _ had _ she kept it bottled up? His eyes lidded, and he pressed his lips back, bringing his hands up to cup the sides of her face. She could probably feel the swell in his pants, but the scanner didn’t care. This was more than lust. This was more than something that had just been ignited in the presence of one particularly provocative android.

After an eternal moment, he pulled back. There were no words he could find, but he could feel that his lust had transformed. Now, instead of wanting to claim her body, he wanted to give his to her. He yearned for intimacy, for closeness, and for the realization of their connection that went beyond just sex. How he knew the difference was beyond him, and as he stood there, cradling her face in his hands, he could feel tears leaking from beneath his visor, as if he’d just found something he’d lost for a very long time.

“S-sorry,” he managed, sniffling and moving to bring his arm back to wipe away the tears.

“No apologies,” 2B said quietly. Slowly, she moved a hand up to stop him — she used her own to wipe away the tears that had formed.

_ Foolish. _

_ But… I find it hard to care right now. _

“‘No apologies,’” he repeated, smiling meekly and bringing his fingers up to wrap his hand about hers. He wanted to see her eyes, to quit what little of their clothing remained and consummate what he felt—what he somehow knew she felt. His other hand found her waist, but before he could begin to slide it to her breast, a loud crack from across the water drew his attention.

They weren’t alone.

His eyes fixed on the source of the sound and there, at the far edge of the pond, was Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reconvening with Magpie, 9S and 2B were given the instruction to return to where they'd first met Simon. 2B, noticing 9S' wayward glanced at the android, stormed off in a hurry, quite certain she knew where they'd been instructed to go. 9S followed. Seeing movement, 2B pinned 9S to the ground for his safety, only to realize that she'd seen a moose. The pair continued to navigate the forest until they came to the cliff face where Nines had surrendered himself to 2B, but Simon was not there. 2B thought it might be a trap, but 9S suggested that the first place they'd actually met Simon was elsewhere in the woods, where she'd killed him and his cohorts. After a brief discussion, Nines began leading them on a path through the woods to get there, having to carve a path for them. The forest quickly became impassable, so the pair took to a higher road among the lowest branches and vines of the canopy. However, an abrupt stop sent them both tumbling into a thick patch of thorns. Once they got out of the thorns, Nines suggested that they needed to clean their wounds to prevent them from becoming infected. Straining to hear, he was able to find a brook, which the pair followed to a small pond in the midst of the forest. There, 9S removed his coat and used strips cut from his undershirt to clean 2B's wounds with the water from the pond. After a moment of accidental contact, 2B admitted how she felt about the scanner, demonstrating with a kiss. However, before anything more could come from this encounter, Simon appeared on the far side of the pond.


	29. Data Archive 114

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on Earth, near the village of Scogliera, which has been labeled as important in the memory spaces of both Units 9S and 2B. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate their emotional state upon reconstruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Language, Angst, Non-Sexual Nudity, Lust, Arguments, Emotions

“Oh don’t mind me.”

Simon’s voice called out over the pond as he sat down. 9S could feel the racing of his heart grow more and more acute as he realized just how salacious a scene their target had come across. He was topless, 2B was down to her underwear, and he had her face cupped in his hands. The color drained from his face.

“Simon.” 9S answered, something between anxiety and frustration playing through his expression.

“No no, I mean, if you’re going to make out half-naked, the forest is the best place to do it. YoRHa satellites can’t really get through the foliage.”

2B’s eyes narrowed slightly as she looked across the pond. 

_ So that’s where you were. Just how long were you following us..? _

Her right hand instinctively moved to call to Virtuous Contract, which materialized in her grasp, and she shifted so that she stood in front of the scanner, but then she paused — that’s right, this wasn’t…

Sighing quietly, she tried to calm herself and her thoughts and a few moments later, her white sword vanished as she straightened. Still, she stood partially in front of the scanner.

Smirking, though neither of the YoRHa could see it, Simon called out once more. “If you’ll follow me, I can have us back to our cave before nightfall.”

“...right,” 9S answered, huffing a sigh as he retrieved his jacket. The pulls and runs in the material reminded him of why they were there, and what had brought them into this precarious state of undress in the first place. Putting it back on his shoulders, he reached for 2B’s top and brought it to her, before beginning to move along the shoreline.

“Be careful, 2B,” the scanner chided quietly enough for Simon not to hear, “remember, we need him to trust us.”

2B simply stared after Simon. It took her a few moments to realize the scanner had spoken to her, and when she turned to look at him belatedly, she reached for the material almost reluctantly. The only acknowledgement she gave to his warning was presumed eye contact through their blindfolds. Pulling her gaze away, she turned away from him and started to redress, and once they’d both finished, the two YoRHa androids followed after their guide.

The trip through the jungle was largely taken in silence. Attempts by Simon to start up small talk quickly fell flat, and he seemed to learn soon that attempting to talk with 9S and 2B was a fool’s errand. Light began to dim, and soon 9S began to wonder at how it was that Simon was able to tell where he was going. But then, just before the last of the day’s light disappeared, they arrived at a cave opening nestled at the base of a steep incline.

“9S, you go ahead inside. You’ll find some lights and a thermal generator inside—make yourself at home. I need to have a chat with your partner.”

Looking to 2B, 9S sighed a slight frown. “Alright,” he admitted, “don’t...be too long.”

Simon smirked. “Don’t worry, I won’t keep her out too late.” He then turned to 2B and offered his arm.

“Shall we?”

2B hesitated momentarily and looked to Simon’s arm with quiet scrutiny before stepping closer and lacing her arm through his. 

_ Play the part...right..? _

Saying nothing, she looked back to the scanner once and then back to Simon.

At her glance, 9S gasped very slightly, before pinching his lips shut and nodding quickly.

“...Let’s go, then.”

“Right,” he said, before smiling and leading 2B towards the depths of the forest, in a different direction from whence they’d come. After a few minutes of walking, he slowed his pace.

“Now, first things first, what should I call you? 2E or 2B? Or would you perhaps prefer me to call you by some other name?”

_ What do I prefer to be called..? _

“...2B is just fine.”

Admittedly, she’d never entertained the thought of being called anything else, and although the idea had been seeded into her mind, she still didn’t feel the burning desire to be called anything differently.

“2B, then,” Simon answered with a gentle smile, before letting out a small sigh. “I suppose I owe you a bit of an apology. I had no idea the means that Maggie would use to ferret out how trustworthy you were—had I known, I would have asked her to do something else, or gotten someone else to do it. She crossed a line, and while I know she did apologize, it also reflects poorly on me.

“So, you have my apology.” He concluded before stopping in the midst of a clearing, the dark of the evening amplified by the shadows of the tall trees.

“It’s fine,” 2B said dismissively. Really, she didn’t want to relive that evening, even with the addition of Simon’s apology.

_ Might as well try to move things along and get this over with. _

“So...what did you want to discuss with me?”

Squinting slightly at her reaction, Simon found himself smiling. “You’re rather terse, aren’t you?” He asked, before continuing to move forward.

“I was hoping to take a little bit of time to get to know you, 2B,” he said, leading her slowly, “find out more about this E-type android who decided to defect at the same time I invited her usual target to do so.”

A pause.

“You’ll forgive me, but it seems really rather convenient that you made this decision so rapidly.”

_ I see. So that’s it. I guess I can’t blame him. _

“...That’s fair.”

Her gaze hardened slightly beneath her blindfold, though the other android couldn’t see it, and she allowed him to continue leading her along.

A few moments of silence passed as he led them through the trees, somehow managing to find a smooth path in the dark. As the crickets began to sing their evening song, a distant owl called, and Simon let out a sigh.

“Even without humans, the earth really is a beautiful place,” he mused idly, and as if on cue, the lights of fireflies began to dance about them, winking in and out of existence, “don’t you think?”

_ Simon’s not wrong. Not at all. _

“It is,” She replied with a nod, though she wasn’t looking at him - her eyes were drawn to the bioluminescent glow of the insects lingering about.

“We’ve...been in the forest at night, but I’ve never seen…” Her voice trailed off. What did the scanner call those things..?

“Insects...like these before. Not that glow.”

“Humans used to call them ‘fireflies,’ if my sources are correct,” Simon informed, “not really a fitting name once you understand the basics of bioluminescence, but to early humans who weren’t so scientific? You can kind of see how they’d get to that name.”

Smiling, he reached forward and pushed a bush aside, ushering 2B into a clearing. Above them were the very same stars that she’d fallen asleep with 9S explaining, and all around them, more and more fireflies began to dance. The noise of crickets picked up here in the tall grass, along with the high pitched peeping of frogs in a nearby pool.

2B could hear each new sound as they slipped into the clearing, and questions began to fill her mind — the sounds must have come from various animals in the forest — machine lifeforms didn’t make such sounds, and these sounded so much more —

_ Natural. Not jarring like a machine. _

“So you’re tired of killing him?” He asked, breaking the moment slightly and looking to her.

At that moment the combat android realized she had stepped ahead of Simon and freed her arm from his. The sounds of the forest had distracted her, but his voice and question were a stark reminder of the situation.

“...That’s right.”

“Why now?” He asked simply, moving to a nearby log and taking a seat, before patting a space beside him to invite her to join him.

“I mean, you’ve had a bunch of opportunities to leave YoRHa with him before, so why did you decide to leave now? What makes this time so special?”

“Before we learned of your existence, there...wasn’t really any chance for a rogue YoRHa to survive,” She said evenly.

“If...any knows that, it would be  _ me _ .”

Her eyes were focused on Simon as she spoke.

“I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable. I know this isn’t an easy conversation, so I wanted to take you someplace peaceful for it. I’d like it if you sat with me, but please don’t feel like it’s required.”

Simon frowned, looking up to the stars overhead before he continued.

“I did a little digging through your personnel records, actually,” he answered, “did you know that there’s an old rogue YoRHa android from the Pearl Harbor Descent that you’ve been tasked to kill multiple times? Who’s managed to defeat you every time you’ve tried to kill her?”

2B tilted her head very slightly, and though her expression remained outwardly neutral at best, she could feel unease beginning to creep in. On one hand, Simon could have been lying, but on the other hand, if he was being truthful…

“...I have no memory of these encounters.”

Perhaps Simon knew what she was already thinking.

_ Just because there is no memory of it doesn’t mean… _

“That’s not surprising,” Simon followed, “at least, it isn’t to me. If they aren’t going to let 9S keep memories from his previous lives, they certainly wouldn’t let you keep memories that could jeopardize your loyalty.”

A pause.

“A2 is her name. She’s dangerous because after your first attack, she figured out that she had been designed to end, along with all YoRHa androids, eventually. As new models come out, they don’t upgrade the old—they  _ execute _ them and use them for parts to save on resources. You’ve tried—and failed—to do this to A2 seven times already.”

If any of his words were having an effect on her, the combat android didn’t show it — her breath caught in her throat silently as she took in what he said.

There was always the chance Simon could have been lying and trying to manipulate her, but on the other hand…

_ No matter. _

“Where are you going with this, Simon?”

“They’re lying to you, 2B,” he said simply, letting the words hang in the air. “If they aren’t willing to let you know about a YoRHa android who can escape and succeed at evading capture or execution, what else aren’t they willing to tell you?”

Looking away from 2B, Simon turned his attention upwards, letting his eyes bathe in the light of the heavens.

“For all the beauty of the world, and everything wonderful in it, are you really willing to continue to fight and die for those who would lie to you? Manipulate you? Use you? Abuse you? Discard you?

“I know you’re not really here to defect with 9S. It’s too convenient. You’re here to kill me once you’ve learned how you can make it permanent. And if you fail and die along the way, I’ll disappear from your memory, just as easily as A2.”

2B had folded her arms over her chest lightly by this point, her eyes narrowed slightly beneath her blindfold.

“If you really feel that way, what is the point of  _ any  _ of this? If there’s no way for you to trust me, then…”

Her words trailed off. If there were any less at stake she might have allowed her sword to materialize in her hand, but she kept her arms folded and pushed the thoughts of destroying him as far from her mind she she could. She needed him alive and she needed answers — on the surface, for Command’s sake, but even more, for 9S.

“Because, while I don’t think you’ve really defected  _ yet _ ,” he said, standing up and turning to face her, “I think you have a stronger motivation to leave YoRHa and join me than your boyfriend.”

Offering her his arm once more, he smiled. “And I know you won’t kill me unless you learn how to make it stick, so I just have to be careful with my secrets.”

“All right.” 

_ Guess that’s it, then.  _

At this point 2B knew there was nothing she could possibly say that would convince him otherwise, so she let it go. Slowly, she moved closer to him and laced her arm through his.

Leading her back towards the path they’d taken, he parted the bush once more, before beginning to guide her back. “Just...think about it, alright? Try to be more open minded than the heartless killing machine that Commander White and the humans would have you be.”

Minutes of leisurely walking later, and a faint light began to show between the trees.

“Oh good,” Simon smiled, “he was able to get the lights working.”

As they approached the cave’s mouth, Simon opened his arm to allow 2B to release herself from him before making his way inside.

“9S? You still awake?”

“...now I am,” he muttered, rolling over on the floor next to a heating unit, “how long was I asleep?”

Looking to 2B, Simon gave a wry grin and winked. “It’s nearly morning, my friend,” he said, “2B and I had quite the conversation. Turns out she’s quite the avid angler.”

2B was silent all the way back and even after they entered the cave, she said nothing. Her gaze shifted to the scanner, but no greeting passed through her lips. 

_ ...Fishing..? Is that how we’re playing this off..? _

“It turns out that I do better  _ without _ Pod,” She said while looking back to Simon.

“...wait, then…” for a moment, the scanner was visibly confused, before he huffed a sigh. “Very funny, Simon, but my internal chronometer says I was only asleep for ten minutes.” Nines chided, before shaking his head and standing up, “though...I’m a bit surprised you agreed to that joke, 2B.” He seemed somewhat bothered, but soon shook his head once more.

The combat android may not have been the most perceptive, but she could pick up on the fact that something seemed to be bothering him, even just a little.

“You’d be surprised. A lot can happen in a short amount of time, 9S.” 

“She’s a better sport than you’d think, 9S,” Simon answered before moving back in the cave, “but I digress. As you pointed out, there’s still plenty of night left for sleeping, and we’ve got a bit of a day ahead of ourselves tomorrow.”

“So...you mean for us to just retire?” He looked to Simon, and then to 2B.

“Well yes,” Simon said, beginning to unroll a bedroll for himself, “since we’ve got a lot to do tomorrow, we should get some sleep.”

He shifted under his blanket and lay his head on a small pillow, before looking over at the pair once more.

“...and please don’t have sex in the same room as me. I don’t care if you’re horny, I just don’t want to be woken by whatever noises you make.”

2B just stared, a bit stunned by the sudden crudeness.

“I-...we-” 9S stammered, his face reddening deeply, “we weren’t going to!”

“I dunno about that,” he teased, “you two seemed like you were just about to get it on in the middle of the forest without any privacy at all.”

“...Let’s go to bed, 9S.” 

Approaching the scanner, she placed a hand at his shoulder to try and encourage him to just stop talking at least.

“That-...but-...!” Words escaped the scanner, and in a huff he turned and began pulling out a bedroll for 2B.

“...well I guess if you’re quiet enough, I’d never know.” A grin slid across Simon’s face, before he turned off the light beside him. “Goodnight, 9S. Goodnight, 2B.”

Completely flustered, 9S simply unrolled the bedroll for 2B beside his own—at least until he realized the way it would seem, and exhaled. There was no winning. He stooped down, drawing back his blankets, before removing his boots and sliding onto the mat. It was hard, and he swore he could feel every pebble and crack beneath him, but eventually, he knew he’d be able to find sleep.

A small part of her wanted to roll her eyes at his actions, but the combat android simply watched him finish setting up their bedrolls. Once he’d finished, 2B moved to sit and pull off her own boots before slipping beneath the blankets. With her back to the scanner, she pulled the blankets more tightly across her before lidding her eyes and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Morning had come quickly, thankfully. The scanner could remember no dreams, and Simon had been gracious enough to let them sleep until they naturally woke. Thankfully, that still meant that there was plenty of morning left, and once both 9S and 2B had awoken, he invited them to join him at a small sort of table he’d fashioned, where an array of fruits was spread.

“Feel free to eat, though don’t feel like you have to, either,” he said after swallowing down a bite from a light green fruit with a plump base, “I’ve contracted with Maggie to bring me fresh fruit every morning. Apparently, humans used to eat fruit every morning as something they called ‘breakfast.’ I can’t say I understand the time, I can  _ certainly  _ understand the appeal of having a few fresh pears every morning.”

“...if you have funds for a luxury like this, then why did you have to resort to raiding a supply caravan?” 9S asked, and Simon laughed in response.

“I didn’t trade this for money, 9S, I traded it for information. Magpie and I happened upon each other while she was hunting for some ancient human ruins. I was able to give her direction, and in exchange, she agreed to bring me fruit every week.”

“Must have been some profitable ruins she found, then,” the scanner said, reaching for a speckled yellow-green fruit and taking a bite. It was juicy and sweet, but not overpoweringly so, and he felt himself gasp slightly at the flavor. He too could see the appeal.

“As I understand, yes,” Simon replied, before taking another large bite of his pear.

The combat android simply stared at the fruit, and for the briefest of moments she gave consideration to trying a small bit, but the thought died quickly — after all, anything that was consumed  _ did _ have to be dealt with later, which was an inconvenience. 

_ Why eat when it isn’t necessary..? _

Still, the scanner seemed to enjoy it for some reason, though that didn’t make her any more apt to try anything.

“You should try some of this, 2B,” 9S said after devouring nearly half of his apple without stopping to breathe, “it’s really good.” There was something of a smile on his face, which had been increasingly rare in the past several days. Turning then to Simon, he took another bite.

2B’s gaze was drawn to his, and she caught sight of his smile, which threatened to dissolve her usual serious visage. “...Maybe tomorrow, Nine...s.” She was quick to try and correct herself, not wanting to seem  _ too _ soft. 

“So what is it you want us to do today?” 9S asked after swallowing quickly, completely missing the tenderness from 2B.

“I’ll show you once we’re done,” Simon answered as he reached for another pear, “but we made a rule before to not talk about work while we’re eating, and I think that’s a good rule to keep up. Don’t you agree, 2B?”

_ A rule..? _

“...Of course,” She replied almost matter-of-factly, though on the inside she began to wonder just what Simon was playing at.

“Glad you agree!” He said, “I find it makes it harder to enjoy the food when you’re just reminded of all of the stressful things you need to do.” A few more bites, and Simon finished his fruit, before standing up.

“I’m gonna go freshen up and collect some water to distill at a stream nearby. Feel free to come find me when you're done, or just stay here—though 9S, I  _ will _ need you to sanitize your hands.”

“What was that about not talking about work while we’re eating?” 9S asked, looking to Simon with a smirk.

“Hey, I’m done. I can talk about work all I want.” Simon jeered before making his way to the mouth of the cave and taking his leave.

9S let out a sigh.

“I don’t think this will be too hard,” he said in a quieter voice, “Simon’s too nice for his own good, and he trusts me, too. I can probably ferret out the information we need pretty easily.”

“So you say.” 2B’s tone had a slight touch of snideness in it, but it was mostly out of frustration since Simon had made it very clear last night that he didn’t trust  _ her. _

“Even if he trusts you, 9S, I wouldn’t expect information to come so easily.”

“Fair,” he admitted, taking a bite of another apple, “though you should really try this fruit. It tastes like nothing I’ve ever had before.”

“Tomorrow. Weren’t you listening?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” 9S sighed, before taking another bite. “Um, hey, 2B? Can I ask you something?”

But before she had the chance to even acknowledge that he’d made the request, Simon returned from outside of the cave.

“...I see you both enjoyed my cornucopia,” he said snidely, “but that’s fine. It’s meant to last a few days.” Pausing at the table, he looked between them, as if debating something in his mind, before nodding quickly.

“Alright, both of you come with me. It’s time to show you what we’ll be working on today.”

9S took one last bite of his apple before rising, and the pair followed their host deeper into the cave. As they rounded a corner, Simon clicked on a lighting element, which revealed a raised platform with a white sheet covering a female human form. He rounded to the far side, and once 9S and 2B had come close, he gripped the sheet.

“This probably comes as no surprise to you, but I’m not the only one who can get around the inconvenience of death in the group of defectors I’ve formed. All of us can, we just need working bodies. And that is where  _ she _ comes in.”

In one motion, he pulled off the sheet, revealing the fully naked, form of 19H, the healer that 2B had stabbed. 9S hadn’t noticed her brown hair before, nor that she bore a similarly shapely figure that almost all of the female androids did. The wound was the only part of her that was covered, and the scanner found himself unable to take his eyes away as thoughts began to creep into his mind; reminders of sensations and desired he’d been denied several times during the past few days.

His sight fixed on her breasts. They were larger than Magpie’s, he thought, but only slightly, and her nipples were also larger. Freckles adorned her skin, and without control, he looked down to her vulva, fully exposed. Lifeless, it didn’t seem to inspire the same attraction in him as Magpie’s had; soon, though, if Simon was right, she’d be alive, and his mind couldn’t help but jump to that fact.

2B had been surprised by the sudden movement of the sheet and what lay beneath it — her own eyes had widened in response, but there was nothing more than that. But when she looked over to her companion practically  _ gawking _ at the sight, a scowl instantly took its place over her surprise. 

Inhaling sharply, she cleared her throat as she folded her arms over her chest.

“Focus, 9S,” Simon said, “if you need to go take care of yourself, you can do that once we’re done, but I need your head in the game for now.”

“That-...”

“Might as well take a longer look, 9S. That’s the most you’ll be getting any time soon.”

“Wh-...”

There was bite in her words, and in a huff, she turned and walked away.

“There’s hardly anything I can do that would be useful here. I’ll just be outside if you need anything, Simon.” The ire in her tone went beyond her usual tenseness.

“Oh, 2B, wait a moment. There actually is something!” Simon called after her. “I’m expecting an important package that’s supposed to be delivered today. If you encounter a small bipedal machine lifeform and it raises its arms before blinking its eyes yellow three times and shutting down, I’ll need you to bring it here, intact.”

Turning to 9S, Simon only sighed and shook his head.

“...what.”

“Nothing! You’re just a bit more desperate than I’d anticipated.” Simon chuckled, before reaching for the bandage that was covering the sword wound 2B had inflicted in her upper chest, near her black box.

“Come on, I’ll need your help with this. We’ve got to repair the damage to her microcircuitry and her biosystems before that courier gets here.”

* * *

It took a lot for the combat android to not simply stomp her way out of the cave, especially since she knew her footsteps would echo and possibly illustrate just how ticked off she was at the moment. 

Once 2B had made her way to the mouth of the cave and into the forest, her fingers curled into tight fists as she could feel her jaw clench behind closed lips. She sucked in a sharp breath and then forced herself to walk away from the cave.

_ Stupid 9S. _

_ At this point he just wants to fuck anything remotely female.  _

The imagery of the scanner looking almost hungrily at the naked form of 19H was burned in her mind, and the more she thought of it the angrier she felt herself become.

_ This is just like the incident with Magpie all over again! I can’t believe he’s so -- _

2B suppressed a yell of frustration, her eyes fixing on a large rock sitting on the floor of the forest. With all the strength she could muster, she drove her boot into it, hoping to send it on its way as violently as possible. But as her boot struck, it did not move, and the force of the impact reverberated throughout her form, throwing her off balance and nearly casting her to the forest floor before she caught herself.

Recovering, she huffed her way about the boulder, examining her foe only to realize it was no separate entity. Her boot had just met with a bit of exposed bedrock—of  _ course _ the immovable earth wouldn’t yield to her whims.

Grunting in frustration, she started to reach for the hilt of Virtuous Contract—even though she knew she couldn’t cut through the earth, maybe she could find a dead or dying tree, or some broken down machine bodies to destroy.

But this section of the forest was full of life, and didn’t even seem to be disturbed by the presence of machine lifeforms, or even androids. The area Simon had picked was purposely embedded deep within the green, and the presence of various rock formations scattered throughout likely shielded it from the penetration of even YoRHa satellites.

Inhaling sharply in a huff, 2B continued deeper into the forest. At this point she just wanted to be as far away from the cave and 9S as possible, and the thought of looking out for the machine lifeform Simon described was far from her mind.

* * *

“We’ve been at this for hours, Simon,” 9S’ complaint came along with something of a sigh as he sat up. “Do you really think we can pull this off?” Before him 19H’s internal systems sat open, largely disassembled, even down to some of the nanosystems that any  _ sane _ android would have tried to replace instead of repairing. But Simon had been insistent. Her body needed to be restored completely the way it had been, or else there was a chance she might not be the same person when she woke up. Still, despite their meticulous disassembly, they’d tried several times to make the repairs that would be needed for her system to function.

Assuming her black box would somehow recover.

That was the strangest thing about all of this. Her black box was offline. There was no life in it. Even if they repaired her body, as far as he knew, this unit contained the equivalent of her  _ soul _ , and it was empty.

“Yes, 9S,” Simon chided again, “if we keep working, we’ll be able to fix her body in time.” He hadn’t even bothered to look up, keeping his focus on the micro solder he was working on, and 9S just sighed.

“I really hope you’re not planning on having me help you with all of the other androids, as well.” He said, leaning forward and beginning to isolate another pathway to repair.

“Oh I am,” he answered, “but that’ll go quicker, since we’ll have 19H’s help.”

_ So you say… _

The scanner simply shook his head and continued working. While Simon was focusing on some of the more outlying systems, 9S’ attention was fixed on the mortal wound that 2B had inflicted. Much further in any direction, and he’d have declared it a lost cause. But then, with how expensive YoRHa androids were to produce, it made sense that an E-type would be so efficient at disabling them without destroying them.

“...it’s still so weird to think about.” He mused idly while trying to find the other end of a severed lubricant line.

“What’s that?” Simon asked, continuing his work.

“That 2B is an E-type. It...it makes sense in retrospect, but I genuinely had no idea.”

“ _ This _ time, you had no idea,” he answered.

“...what do you mean?”

Finally looking up, Simon sighed.

“Well, it was going to come out sooner or later. I looked at 2B’s mission logs and debriefings with Commander White. It’s about a 50% chance that you’ll figure it out with any given deployment. Sometimes you figured out that she’s an E-type very early on, and others, she was able to kill you before you even suspected something was wrong. You even tried to kill  _ her _ a couple of times, and then there was one time when you both killed  _ yourselves _ rather than betray YoRHa or each other.”

“...it really is meaningless, then.” 9S admitted as the skewed edges of the material he was hunting for became visible within the wound. “We’re just trapped in this life. Even if we kill ourselves, we’ll just be brought back. We have no control. We have  _ nothing _ .” The frustration was clear in his voice as he remembered Simon’s prediction. He was right. If the war was ever won and humans were allowed to return, there would be no place left for Androids.

“No,” Simon answered, “we have  _ each other _ : the friendships we make, the people we love, the lives we lead.” Letting out another sigh, he shook his head. “We don’t have inherent purpose. Our mission to fight is pointless, because the war is at a stalemate and has been for millennia. Nothing either side does will bring it to an end through conflict, so our existence is ultimately meaningless.

“But if you ask me, 9S, that just means we have a tremendous opportunity before us. We have no inherent meaning, so we get to decide that  _ for ourselves _ . It’s why I’m glad you agreed to join me, and why I’m willing to welcome 2B as well, if she makes up her mind in our favor. It’s very clear that you two have a special relationship that goes well beyond just what work requires of you. Magpie told me that 2B declared how tired she was of killing you, and she confirmed that herself to me last night. If you both join me? You’d be taking charge of the meaning of your own lives, and I can think of nothing that would make me happier than seeing a pair of androids like you take that chance.”

For a few moments, 9S sat stunned. Simon reached forward and patted his shoulder before turning his attention downward again. What he said made no sense, but at the same time, there was a certain logic to it that he couldn’t quite deny. Then...wasn’t what they were doing here wrong? Shouldn’t they be  _ actually _ trying to join Simon? His heart skipped a beat at the thought of being able to just live a peaceful life with 2B, but how the hell could he convince her to defect as well?

Hell, why was he even  _ thinking _ about this? Shaking his head, he sighed once more.

“You once called me wise, Simon, but I think you’ve outclassed me a bit.”

“Ha!” Simon barked as he continued working. “That’s just because I’ve had nothing but time to sit around and think all day for awhile. Trust me, if you had the same opportunity, you’d be running circles around me.”

“I’m not so sure of that,” 9S answered, smiling as he returned his attention to the wound to continue mending the mechanisms of the healer’s body.

* * *

It was nearly dark by the time they finished. Despite there only being a single wound to 19H’s body, the damage 2B had done had been extremely severe. At one point, Simon cut open some of the lines in his own arm in order to tap into 19H’s systems in order to try and trigger some of her autorepair functionality. It had actually worked pretty well, until  _ he _ nearly doubled over from the strain. This, of course, left the testing of her systems to 9S, who had been very careful to modulate his own output and watch for feedback. If they’d repaired her improperly, running power through her systems could very easily have caused damage to his own.

Fortunately for him, Simon seemed to have experience with this kind of repair, even beyond what seemed normal for an S-type. The repair had been successful, and while the diagnostics he ran showed some irregularities, it would be enough for her to wake up and begin to recover. Besides which, she had the ability to use limited amounts of old-world magic to provide healing. It was what made H-types so unique, and so valuable. Once she was back in service, they’d be able to rely on her for repairs.

It made a great deal of sense why Simon had gone to such lengths to make her the first android repaired. But 9S still had no idea how they were supposed to wake her up. Despite working for hours together, their host (and new leader, as he fancied himself), had been extremely evasive about that topic.

Still, now that her body was repaired, all that was left was whatever was coming from the machine courier that Simon had described, and so he’d sent the scanner out to find 2B and wait for it with her.

Wandering through the woods, 9S was able to pick up on the markings of her trail, and followed her relatively easily to the sandy edge of a pond, where the trees allowed more light from the sky in.

By this point, the combat android had seated herself on a rock that jutted out of the water. Although water surrounded the area around it, it was shallow on the side facing the shore. Normally perhaps she would have spent the time fishing with Pod 042, but the current circumstances left her alone and facing the water as she brooded.

Exhausted already by the hard work he’d put in, 9S plodded towards the boulder where 2B sat, and hoisted himself up, before making his way to sit beside her—but not  _ too  _ close.

“...so I’m guessing the courier hasn’t arrived yet?”

He looked at 2B briefly, before staring out over the water.

“...Apparently not,” She said matter-of-factly. 

2B didn’t even bother looking at him, or even acknowledge his presence other than the two simple words.

“I see.” 9S sighed as he let his gaze fixate on the water, and the shape of a disturbance on its surface. Of course he knew  _ why _ she was upset. But how could he even begin to apologize?

“...2B, I…”

Even as he spoke, the combat android could feel her brow beginning to furrow beneath her blindfold and her body beginning to tense. Still, she didn’t acknowledge him.

“I’m an ass.” he said simply, continuing to look out over the water. He had no excuses for what he’d done, and it had been awkward for everyone involved. There had been no thoughts—not even perverse ones. He simply hadn’t expected Simon to reveal 19H’s body so suddenly, and it had completely caught him off guard.

Admittedly, 2B was a little stunned by his admission.

“...That’s  _ one _ way of putting it,” She replied sharply.

“I could sit here and list off probable reasons why it happened, and they’d probably make sense—to me, at least,” he continued, “but it would just be a list of excuses to try and get you to forgive me.”

Sighing once more, he found his gaze losing focus as he ceased looking directly  _ at _ anything that was before them.

Inhaling sharply again as she had several times over the past few hours to express her frustration, 2B moved to stand on the rock quite suddenly. Her gaze was still pointed out over the water.

“Did you want to fuck her, too? Just like Magpie?”

There was venom in her tone.

“No,” 9S answered, “and I didn’t want to fuck Magpie, either.”

His own tone was rather even, though inside he was reeling from the venom she’d just injected.

“Well, then. You could have fooled  _ me _ otherwise.”

2B moved to hop down from the rock to the shallow side of the water. The impact of her landing caused the waves lapping at the land’s edge to splash up towards the edges of the rock, but not enough to soak the scanner.

“I…”

But really, how could he answer that?

“The only one I  _ want _ to fuck is  _ you _ ,” he blurted after she landed, before he let himself sigh. He’d already fucked up so far, so why not lay all of his cards on the table?

“...and it’s not just because I’m attracted to you—though I don’t think I need to tell you how attracted I am. For some reason, I’ve become attached to you. I enjoy spending time with you and witnessing those rare moments when you let your guard down. I like trying to help you find ways to enjoy the world, and sharing its beauty with you. I want to make your every waking moment full to the brim of joy.

“Knowing that I’ve hurt you honestly kills me inside. I hate it. And I hate that I can’t take it back or make it right. I...can promise to try not to let it happen again, but honestly 2B, I’m scared that if I  _ make _ a promise like that, I won’t be able to keep it.”

The combat android kept her back to the scanner as he spoke, and the more that was said the more she could feel her anger returning. She could feel her hands beginning to clench into fists as they often did when she was frustrated, and without warning, she spun about to face the scanner as he sat on the rock. Glaring at him through her blindfold, she didn’t think twice before clapping a vicious backhand across his face.

It was shocking, but he deserved it. Hell, he deserved more than that. And yet, when the echoes of the slap faded from across the pond, the scanner felt something break inside.

“You know I didn’t have any choice in seeing them naked, right? You know that Magpie was the first female android I’ve ever seen like that? That I’ve never seen sex before? That it hadn’t even occurred to me that androids could  _ have _ sex, or that it might be something I’d want? That I felt violated by what she did and how she acted, and like she somehow took away something that I can never get back? That I would have stared so rudely at 19H’s cadaver if I’d had the choice, or had been even  _ slightly  _ prepared for the possibility of being confronted by that?”

The slap had loosened his blindfold, but he didn’t care. As the dam on his emotions continued to fail, it fell away, floating down to the water and revealing tear-stained eyes that were wrapped in an expression of fury.

“It feels like you’re being impossibly selfish right now, but for what, 2B?! We’re not a couple! We don’t have any special status to our relationship beyond coworkers—but I  _ want _ you to be selfish with me, and  _ I  _ want to be selfish with  _ you! _ But you haven’t given me  _ anything _ , 2B, so how the fuck can I be selfish with something  _ I don’t have?! _ ”

Panting after his rant, he exhaled, before shaking his head and averting his gaze, the fire in his eyes not even remotely extinguished as the frustration that had been building finally let itself out.

2B was stunned by his outburst and just stared at him. The intensity behind his words and the truth he spoke at the very end were like a slash right through her artificial heart.

“...Shut up,” She managed, her voice quivering slightly.

“You...don’t know anything.”

What anger that lay beneath her blindfold had started to ease off, but the guilt of being the sole bearer of both of their memories started to weigh on her more heavily than it had for a long time.

“...Just… do whatever you want. I...don’t care any more.”

Turning away from him, she started to walk away on the sandy shore. She needed to get away before her harsh exterior crumbled and even her blindfold couldn’t shield her.

As she began to leave, 9S rose and jumped into the water after her.

“2B, wait.” He tried, his boots becoming inundated with the mud and water.

She heard him, but she continued walking. Trying to focus her thoughts elsewhere, she bit her lip so hard that it almost bled.

2B pinched her eyes shut and started to pick up the pace.

_ Too close. _

_ Just...let it go. _

_ Emotions are — _

“2B!” 9S shouted as he broke into a run through the water, pushing more energy into his legs than he otherwise would have in order to overtake her. He reached out with his hand to grasp hers, only to have it slip just out of reach. No, he wouldn’t be able to stop her so easily. He needed to commit. Ducking low in his run, he pushed off his foot and leapt. His arms wrapped about her waist, and he tackled her to the soft sandbar.

A gasp escaped her as she felt his weight and hands on her, and she instinctively shifted to try and right herself, but his weight was too much on her and her back met the sand of the shore. In the process her blindfold became partially dislodged, and she stared ahead, wide-eyed.

“I...I said wait...2B,” he managed between breaths as he shifted and moved up her form, doing his best to keep her pinned and prevent her from leaving.

“You told me to do what I want,” his voice was soft as he lifted himself off of her and moved to roll her onto her back, her wide eyes staring up at his, “and...what I want...is this.”

“You don’t know what you w— “

After a moment of deliberation, 9S quickly shut his eyes and pushed his lips onto hers, holding them there, trying to make this moment last as long as it could.

2B’s eyes widened even more as she was silenced by his lips. She shifted beneath him as if trying to force him away, but the closeness started to stir at the emotions she’d been trying so desperately to hide.

_ ...Prohibited. _

Tears started to flood her eyes, and they rolled down her cheeks when she pinched them shut and finally gave in - she laid still except for the press of her own lips back to his.

After a few moments, 9S pulled his head back from hers and, after resting his forehead against hers, started to shift off of her.

“You...don’t have to humor me any more,” he said quietly, “if you want to go back to the cave or to the Bunker or wherever, it’s alright. I don’t need more than that.”

But before he could shift away, a hand moved up to grasp at the collar of his jacket to hold him in place.

“...2B?” As he felt her grip on his collar, his eyes opened and he looked down to her, a strange mix of fear, sadness, and longing in his eyes.

The combat android’s expression mirrored the scanner’s, and she just looked at him with uncertainty a moment longer. But the internal war going on in her mind was pushed aside by the swell of emotions within.

_ Please don’t go. _

2B’s lips parted as if she wanted to speak, but when no words formed, she found herself doing as he had done moments ago — her lips found his and the hand that held the collar of his jacket pulled him closer. 

As her lips found his again, he was stunned, but gave himself to them and to her. Shifting for comfort, he clung to her as best as he could. The press of her body excited him, but more than that was the fact that finally,  _ finally _ he was reconnecting with her. For reasons he didn’t fully know, tears fell from his eyes, and he broke away from her kiss once more.

The fear was gone from his eyes, as he searched in hers and brought a hand up to trace the curve of her face, smiling gently.

_ Don’t let me wake up. _ He silently begged to whatever gods were listening.

“9S,” She began. The way she said his name had its usual firm, seriousness about it.

Slowly, she relinquished her hand at his collar and let it slide up his arm and grasp at the hand that was touching her face. Shifting beneath him, she broke her gaze away only as she started to reposition herself — she gently moved from beneath him so that she was sitting up, while he draped over her lap. Still, something tugged at her heart yet still — it was a bitterness she could almost taste.

_ Jealousy… _

Her brow furrowed lightly, and with her free hand she moved to remove her blindfold the rest of the way. When her eyes opened again, she looked at him directly.

“...I...want to show you something.”

_ And make sure that you never look at another android in that way again. _

“Sh...show me, then,” he said, looking at her. 9S could feel the angst in her tone, and could feel his mechanical heart racing with fear and trepidation. He wanted her, but all the while he was waiting for this moment to end, to wake up and have it all have been a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Discovered by Simon, 9S and 2B's heated interaction came to an abrupt end, before the rogue scanner led them back to the cave where he was hiding. Depositing 9S at the cave, he led 2B into the woods, where he told her about A2, and revealed that he still didn't trust her, but thought that she had more cause to defect than 9S. The next morning, Simon revealed his plans for the day by exposing the nude cadaver of 19H to 2B and 9S. After 9S stared awkwardly at the body before them, 2B stormed off into the woods to vent her frustration, while 9S stayed behind and had a discussion with Simon about the meaning of life while they repaired the damage to 19H's body. Once they were complete, 9S went out to join 2B in the woods to wait for a small machine life form that Simon was waiting for. The two hard an argument, before 9S kissed 2B, and she kissed him back.


	30. Data Archive 115

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: This data archive contains a reconstruction of events that occurred on Earth, near the village of Scogliera, which has been labeled as important in the memory spaces of both Units 9S and 2B. It has been reconstructed in an attempt to more accurately recreate their emotional state upon reconstruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Graphic Sexual Content, Emotional Abuse & Immaturity, Nudity, Sensuality, Angst

“...I...want to show you something.”

“Sh...show me, then,” he said, looking at her. 9S could feel the angst in her tone, and could feel his mechanical heart raising with fear and trepidation. He wanted her, but all the while, he was waiting for this moment to end, to wake up, and have it all have been a dream. His sights fixed on 2B, gazing into the eyes that mirrored his own, the moment infinite as he considered all that she might do, and all that she might show him.

2B’s eyes rested on his a moment longer before she started to shift away from him. A hand pressed flat into the moist sand to steady herself as she moved to push herself up from the ground. Her eyes lidded, brow furrowing slightly as her hands moved to reach for the bow that hung about loosely below her waist. As she unlaced it from where the two sides of her skirt met, she held both of the edges in her hands, carefully pulling them away from her waist in a way that wasn’t hurried, but purposely slowed — her skin was revealed gradually so he could drink in her form.

Exhaling softly and silently, she hesitated briefly before dropping the thick material aside. Her eyes opened slowly then, and hands moved to feel for the hidden zippers on either side of her collar to unfasten them. The pale skin of her shoulders began to show as the dark material was spread apart, and once she felt it become loose enough, the combat android tugged the sleeves up her arms and pulled the bodice of her outfit over her head. Once she felt the cool air creeping up her shoulders and about her back, she felt her face start to redden — both out of sudden anxiousness and arousal.

9S sat silently as he watched 2B remove her clothing. While he’d seen her in her underwear just the day before, this was  _ different _ . It was  _ deliberate _ . She  _ wanted _ him to look, and his eyes soaked in every millimeter of her skin, not wanting to look away, nor daring to miss a moment of her display. Nothing else in the world existed to him, and he could feel the tension rising within him, something like adrenaline causing a tremble throughout him that he couldn’t quite control. Eyes widened, and he could feel his breathing deepen as he waited for just what might come next.

“You...wouldn’t remember,” She started softly.

“...But you’ve seen me before, like this.”

He had? No, not quite like this. But...had previous versions of himself? Had 2B been intimate with other, prior 9S units? A million questions flooded into his mind, but then his eyes fixed on the cleavage poking over her leotard, and they disappeared, leaving him to simply, slowly nod.

Giving the scanner a long, thoughtful look, she averted her gaze before untying the laces at the backs of her boots and then tugging them off. Stepping onto the sand, she could feel the wetness of the earth through her stockings, which hugged her legs still. 

_ But it’s not your fault you don’t remember. It never is. _

2B felt her jaw clench slightly, though she tried to hide it as the surge of emotion welled within her.

_ But...that’s all the more reason for me to — _

Her hands moved — one brushed up the opposite arm to tug at one glove and pull it off, before the opposite hand did the same motion, which left her hands bare.

_ ...to remember for both of us, and...try to help you remember what’s been taken from you. _

As her thoughts finished with her silent resolve, 2B reached for the last hidden zipper — one that traced up the left side of her waist. Undoing it, she parted the fabric and eased it down her body. Once the white of her leotard fell away, she went on to remove the last bit of her clothing — her black stockings, leaving her body completely bare. Without even thinking about it, she started to draw her hands and arms up to cover herself.

The scanner could only watch as she undressed herself, revealing every part to him. Desperately, his eyes caressed her skin, following her motions. First the gloves came off, and he worshipped the surprisingly delicate hands that they’d been hiding. Then she released her leotard, and his eyes widened as her breasts were fully revealed to him, her nipples pink in the afternoon light. But then, as if that wasn’t enough, she pushed the garment down, and her vulva was revealed to him, that perfect portion of anatomy drawing all of his attention. It felt like an afterthought that she’d remove her stockings, her breasts hanging invitingly as she bent over. That perfect skin that she revealed, marred by some healing injuries from the day before, left him wanting nothing. His gaze had followed her hands down her legs, before moving back up and fixating on her vulva for the additional moment it was visible before her hand moved to cover it. 2B shifted before him, averting her gaze and covering herself, as though she was afraid of what he might do if he saw.

“2B…” 9S’ concern echoed in his voice. The anger he’d felt minutes before had evaporated, and he could see before him a beautiful woman who wanted him, just as much as he wanted her. He rose slowly and stepped toward her, bringing his arms up and wrapping them about her form, embracing her in her exposed state. His member was engorged on all that he’d seen, but that wasn’t his focus right now— _ she _ was.

The feeling of his warmth and sudden closeness caused her to shudder slightly, and she could feel the tension in how she held her arms tightly against her form. 

“For whatever has you afraid right now, I’m sorry,” he breathed into her ear, “you are more beautiful than I could have imagined.” Releasing her, he smiled the same warm, gentle smile he always bore for her, and brought a hand up to comb the hair from her face behind her ear.

_ Is it...truly fear..? _

Questions tugged at her mind. Why was she covering herself so? She’d...done this on multiple occasions with the scanner before, yet this felt different. Was it because they were in the forest and not some more secluded space?

His warm breath and whispers tickling against her ear caused her to tense even more, which showed in how she pulled her shoulders in closer. The combat android lifted her gaze to look back to him as he brushed her hair away from her face.

“...The only thing I’m afraid of is — “

But the rest of her words were caught behind closed lips. She found herself shaking her head. There would be time to voice those thoughts later, and 2B was reminded of the stirrings of her own want.

“Nevermind that,” Her tone had changed then, to softer and more sultry.

Her hand moved to trace the collar of his jacket slowly, pausing as the neckline crossed his clavicle.

“9S,” She began.  “...You know this only works if  _ both _ of us are naked.”

“I...I see,” the scanner responded, his voice stammering as he was reminded once more of his novice at this situation, and the circumstance they were in. He averted his gaze, his cheeks glowing red as his face grew hot. Whatever curiosity he had about what she was going to say faded as the moment was resumed.

“Would...you like to take care of that, o-or should I?” 9S managed to get the words out, but he was losing his composure pretty quickly as the excitement swelled within him.

Before 9S could even finish his question, 2B had already gone ahead to start brushing a finger over the highest of the buttons on his jacket. 

“It doesn’t matter, really, though...you seem...anxious.”

Although her tone was serious, it was her way of gently teasing him.

“I-is that so?” He laughed nervously, his breathing quickening as he felt her fingers on his uniform. Every heartbeat echoed in his head, his mind blank with both the want to imagine what came next, and the excitement that such imagination would soon be realized. He wanted to look at her, to look down and to absorb her beauty for himself, but there was part of him that was still struggling to believe this was real.

Her fingers had moved to undo the top few buttons, but she found herself starting to almost smirk at his reaction.

“9S,” She paused.  “We...don’t  _ have _ to do this.”

Shaking his head, he smiled and let out a sigh.  _ Guess I’m not the only perceptive android here, huh? _

“Just a little nervous is all,” 9S admitted, “I’ve never...done this before, you know? Doesn’t mean I don’t  _ want _ to, just...trying not to let my anxiety get the better of me.” There was also the fact that his anger from before hadn’t entirely dissolved, but maybe,  _ maybe _ this would help. Maybe if they made love, she would be his, or more importantly, he would be  _ hers _ .

2B hesitated in any further assistance with undressing him and let her hand fall away as he spoke.

“...Maybe you should...set the pace, then,” She suggested.

Swallowing hard, 9S nodded, his mind blank as the reality of what was happening set in further.

_ ...this only works if  _ both  _ of us are naked. _

Her words echoed in his mind, and his expression grew rather serious as he pulled off his gloves and gently cast them aside. Reaching up, he continued her work at the buttons of his jacket, unfastening first the right column, then the left. His hands were trembling, which meant that each button required deliberate effort. If 2B were paying close attention, she would be able to see that not just his hands, but his entire body was shaking with excitement and anticipation. Which was embarrassing, but not enough to drive him to stop.

After a great deal of effort, the front of the jacket was undone, and he shrugged it off of his shoulders, catching it in his hand before casting it gently to the ground. This revealed the damaged white undershirt beneath, and he knelt down to work at his boots. Undressing like this felt so unceremonious compared to what he knew was to come, but he still couldn’t stop shaking. Boots were loosened, then socks, letting him step barefoot onto the sand, before he stood upright and pulled the undershirt over his head. Being so exposed, he now knew why 2B had been driven to cover herself, as a wave of self-consciousness washed over him. He didn’t have rippling muscles, he didn’t have toned skin. He wasn’t tall. His shoulders weren’t broad. His strength, without being augmented by the NFCS, was below average for an android of his size. But somehow she wanted him?

As the scanner stripped away the layers of dark clothing, the combat android’s gaze remained heavily fixated on the movement of his hands and body, and every section of fair skin that was revealed over time. She’d seen him like this before -- several times, in fact, but something about this time was  _ different  _ \- something about how he slowly removed everything with her left only to watch, when in the past, the affair had been a hurried mess of clothing tossed aside.

2B found she couldn’t look away from him for even a moment.

His eyes shot to her, and his mechanical heart skipped a beat. She  _ did _ want him. Hands moved then to unfasten his belt; the metal buckle felt cool, and with very little effort, he released it. In one movement, he hooked his thumbs beneath the waistband of his underwear and slid the whole ensemble down his legs, revealing his anatomy to her, thick and full in the open air.

“...now what?” He asked anxiously, his inexperience suddenly blisteringly apparent.

Approaching him as he started to speak, she placed her hands at his shoulders first and leaned in to press her lips to his lightly, but she did not linger there. He’d find his lips were left as she started to trail her own down to his throat and clavicle, before moving further down his chest. Her hands moved as well, lightly brushing along his skin and tracing his form. 

When she kissed, he kissed back, and when she moved on from his lips, he found himself wanting more. But her lips crawled along his skin, and his pulse raced as she moved. Every touch of her fingertips was electrifying; every kiss exhilarating in ways he didn’t know possible. He stood still, not daring to ask what she was doing, and trying to remember to breathe as he turned his gaze down to watch what she did.

2B moved to slowly start to kneel and continued moving south; her lips paused at his sternum as her fingertips brushed along the edge of his ribs before moving down his waist. Her hands moved to his hips then, and she held him there for a moment, grasping at him with both of her hands before she moved one to grasp his penis and place a soft kiss at the tip before parting her lips and licking up its entire length.

_ What is she- _ The thought was cut off after a moment. Nines gasped as her tongue traced his member, tantalizing him with the pleasure from that simple motion. His hands found her shoulders as he looked down upon her, the generous curves of her breasts just peeking out from below her face.

His gasp and the sudden tension she could feel even in how he stood was more than enough to encourage her to repeat the motion, slowly dragging the tip of her tongue from the tip and all the way down his length. This time, she moved one of her hands at his hip to lightly grasp at his scrotum, massaging it gently before leaning in to take the head of his penis into her mouth. 

Beyond his control, a groan escaped his lips. The tension of her sucking made her lips feel oddly sharp against him, and yet the amount of stimulation was enough to weaken his knees. It almost felt  _ too _ good, and he hunched forward, running his fingers through her hair. His mouth stayed open, and his eyes pinched shut as his body tensed.

She continued a few moments longer, but she shifted the hand on his scrotum to grasp at the base of his penis. 2B pulled her mouth off of him and paused -- it might have seemed like she was going to stop, but before he had any time to inquire, she took as much of his length into her mouth as she could before pulling away from it and letting only her lips linger at his glans before drawing him back in again.

Each stroke of her mouth along his penis was agonizing ecstasy, and his voice continued to cry out beyond his control. What few thoughts he had were centered on how  _ good _ this all felt, and how he would be struggling to believe this was real if it weren’t for the intensity of the sensations. He could feel himself beginning to build towards something, and rapidly; was this the ‘orgasm’ that he’d heard mentioned? And...in her mouth? This was nothing like what little he knew of sex, and yet it was already infinitely more than he could have ever dreamed of.

Without any warning, she pulled back off of him and let his member slip out of her mouth. Her face felt hot and red, and slowly she raised her gaze to him.

Not a moment too soon. He’d felt just about on the brink of... _ something _ , but he didn’t know what, and he was left panting as he watched 2B’s gaze shift. The redness of her face highlighted the blue of her pale eyes, and he found himself fully stunned.

“Was...was that it?” He asked, “was that...sex?” While it was different from what he’d seen at Magpie’s penthouse, he couldn’t say for certain that it  _ wasn’t _ sex. 

2B was caught off guard by his question and stared at him. Technically it was a form of sex (or so she’d heard some operators speaking of it that way before), but that wasn’t quite what she was going for.

“...It’s...a  _ form _ of it,” She said after taking the time to gather her thoughts.

“And that’s all it  _ has _ to be…”

Somehow, this made him sad. Was that really it? For as good as it had felt, it would be a little disappointing if that was all there was to it.

“I didn’t know sex could take different forms,” he admitted, frowning slightly, “can...can we maybe try some others, if you know any?” 9S felt himself shaking again, but the reason was different. “I...I don’t want this to be over so soon. I’m not-...”

_ Satisfied. _

2B parted her lips to speak, but before she managed to, there was the very distinctive sound of rhythmic clanging and the sound of foliage being crushed. Her response to the sound was knee-jerk, and the want in her eyes faded as her focus almost instantly changed.

_ Machine life-forms? Here, and now..?! _

“9S, get behind me,” She ordered as she leapt to her feet and reached for the hilt of her sword instinctively.

Stunned, 9S did as he was told and scrambled behind her. Without Pod 153 he wasn’t sure how much help he’d be able to provide. Still, he gripped at his own sword, the passion from moments before evaporated into the tension of this coming conflict.

“Ready.” He reported, fixing his eyes towards the foliage and the source of the sound.

2B glared in the direction of the sound, which only became louder as the suspected machine approached, and within moments the small biped appeared, the moist earth mixed with sand crunching lightly beneath its weight.

With her sword in hand, the combat android lifted it, shifting her body to get into position to leap towards it in attack, but something caused her to hesitate.

_ What..? _

_ The eyes - it’s not...hostile..? _

“...wait a second, 2B,” 9S said, stepping forward and narrowing his eyes. The machine looked at him and 2B for another moment. As they both watched, it raised both of its arms into the air. The eyes then blinked off and on again three times, before the machine seemed to shut itself down.

“This is the machine Simon was waiting for.”

Watching the machine earnestly, when the scanner said Simon’s name, 2B lowered her sword, though Virtuous Contract didn’t dematerialize instantly.

“...We should get back, then,” She said after a moment. With her sword gone from her hand, she moved towards the mess of clothing in a pile on the sand.

“Can’t…can’t it wait?” He asked, the frown forming on his face before he could tell it not to. He looked to 2B, his eyes wandering down her form in want that was marred by the sudden probability that they  _ weren’t _ going to have more sex, and that he still didn’t know if he belonged to her—or she to him.

“...9S, you know as well as I do that we should head back.” 

Her tone was resigned, but firm. After all, at least one of them was still remembering that the scanner’s life depended on the outcome of this entire situation. Not looking back to him, she reached for her leotard and started to pull it back up her body.

“But…”

_ Am I yours? _

9S looked to his own pile of clothing as she began to redress herself.

_ Are you mine? _

Frowning, he began to bring his own underwear up his form, before letting out a frustrated sigh.

2B lidded her eyes and sighed quietly. She thought of any number of things she could have said to remind him of why they needed to prioritize this, but in her mind she could only think of him seeing her as nagging.

_ It’s for...your own good, whether you realize it or not. _

As she tugged her boots back on, she looked over her shoulder to him for just a moment before looking away again.

“...You know I’m only trying to look out for you, right?’ She said quietly.

“Yeah, yeah,” he admitted quietly. A thousand questions still hung in his mind, the uncertainty of it all was almost infuriating. She’d given him something, but she’d also taken. Without being able to do anything in return…

“...what  _ am _ I to you, 2B?” He asked, holding his jacket in his arm, the last piece he’d need to put back on to be fully dressed.

_ Heh. You responded just like I thought you would. _

Something tugged at her heart as she tended to the hidden zippers at the shoulder seams of her bodice, but then his word struck her.

“...What does it matter  _ now _ , 9S? We’ve got to finish this.”

_ Because if we don’t, none of any of this — how either of us feel, matters. _

_ Because it just means I’ll have to — _

“...it matters to me,” he responded, putting on his jacket and moving towards the machine, “isn’t that enough?”

“That’s not the point. Come on...we’ll...talk about this later.”

Without giving him a chance to respond, she brushed past him towards the machine.

_ Then what  _ is _ the point?! _ The scanner could feel anger rising within him as he considered 2B’s dismissal of his feelings. She was right that they needed to bring the machine back, but he needed even just  _ slightly _ more time with her like this. That she would deny him almost seemed to confirm the suspicion that had just been roused that she was  _ using _ him for her own gain.

The thought festered in his mind as he moved to help her lift the machine and bring it back to Simon, and he spoke not a word more.

* * *

Of all the things 9S knew about machine lifeforms, he had not anticipated just how  _ heavy _ they were. Even a small biped weighed close to two hundred kilograms, which had made carrying it back through the woods an interesting activity—especially when all conversation between himself and 2B had ceased beyond instructions about navigating the terrain.

It hadn’t taken very long for bitter thoughts to emerge, in that instance. If 2B had been intimate with previous 9S units, was she just toying with him? Did she actually care for him? Was her possessiveness more akin to a lover being jealous of her mate, or an animal being protective of her meat? He couldn’t figure it out; he had no idea  _ what _ to think with regards to how she was acting towards him. He’d hoped that confronting her would resolve the tension he felt, but it had done  _ nothing _ of the sort.

2B simply focused on the task at hand, which was her way of shielding both herself and the scanner from the emotions weighing on her, which made the weight of the small biped seem almost insignificant. 

When they’d arrived, Simon directed them to set the machine down near the slab where they’d reconstructed 19H, before asking 9S to leave. The reason he’d given was that, since he’d been leering at the android before they’d repaired her, he didn’t want any possibility of her feeling unsafe when she awoke. This prompted a million questions in his mind, but Simon smiled and dismissed him, asking him to wait outside, before asking 2B for assistance. So now the scanner sat at the entrance, listening to the sounds of the forest, and the gentle breeze that tickled the treetops far above.

Back in the cave, though, Simon had brought out a toolkit, and was in the process of opening the machine. It seemed as though he was taking great care not to damage anything, and he was working very meticulously.

“I’ll need your help in a moment here, 2B,” he said as he finished on one side of the prone machine and moved around to start on the other, “I can’t remove its head by myself, and I imagine you’re a great deal stronger than I, what with your NFCS still operational.”

2B didn’t look after the scanner after he was sent out and her gaze had settled on the head of the machine.

“You want me to remove it, then, without destroying it?” She shifted her gaze to him after a moment. Regardless if she meant to or not, the combat android came off as a little distracted, which was unusual.

“In a moment, I’ll need your help with that, yes,” he said, removing another screw before moving back to the head, “for now, though, can you just hold the head in place while I remove this bearing?”

Wordlessly, she complied and moved closer to Simon. She placed her hands on the opposite side of the head that he was working on and flattened her palms against it to keep it steady.

For a few more moments, Simon worked in silence, removing more screws and loosing more bolts. However, as he began to manipulate the bearing that now sat free in its socket, he commented to 2B.

“So what happened out there between you two?” He asked nonchalantly, glancing up to her for a moment before continuing to shimmy the rounded metal out of its place.

2B had been staring off into space while Simon worked, which really meant she was brooding heavily over what happened at the pond. His question caught her off guard, however, and she nearly flinched.

“...It’s nothing.”

“That so?” He asked, finally lifting the material and setting it aside. “You can lift the head out, by the way—just be careful, please. That part needs to stay intact.”

Moving around to the base of the machine, Simon began working at some more of the screws there.

“It’s clear that  _ something _ happened, and it’s bothering both of you,” he said, “but I guess if you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to.”

Slipping her hands along the mostly smooth surface of the rounded head to get a better grip, the combat android carefully started to separate the head. Despite how efficient she was at dispatching these things, she was capable of working delicately. Setting it down, she kept one hand behind it to prevent it from rolling away.

“...9S sometimes just doesn’t understand that the reason I do some things the way I do is—”

2B hesitated, instantly regretting even thinking of speaking of it at all.

Sighing, she finished her thought.

“...is for his own good.”

“That’s gotta be really frustrating,” Simon consoled as he continued his work. Another screw, and the base was loose, which caused it to shift slightly from its own weight. Smiling at his progress, he moved to the left arm and began studying the shoulder. “He’s a pretty smart guy, though. Do you think it would help if you explained it to him?”

_ He...understands..? _

She was just about as caught off guard now as she was when he even bothered to inquire as to what had happened.

“Perhaps… if he’ll even listen at this point.”

“He does seem like he can be pretty stubborn,” Simon admitted as he brought up his tools and began working at a fastening deep within the joint, “especially when he’s got his mind fixed on something. Even  _ I  _ heard the story about the Commander’s underwear.” A smirk crossed his face and he looked to 2B, before he changed positions and began at another fastening.

“Frustratingly so,” 2B sighed quietly and lidded her eyes momentarily, but at the mention of the Commander’s unmentionables, she felt herself tense with irritation.

“He wouldn’t remember that, fortunately or unfortunately at this point, but…” She shook her head.

“That’s one of the  _ stupidest _ , most frustrating things he’s been fixated on.”

A click came from the socket where Simon was working, and he smiled before pulling the arm out and setting it aside before moving around to work on the other arm.

“I imagine it’s both a blessing and a curse,” he said, “losing his memory like he does. I mean, on the one hand, he doesn’t have to remember embarrassing situations like that, but on the other, it means he can’t remember any of the good things, either. And because he doesn’t remember anything, any personal growth he might have made during any given life is undone. He’s back to square one each time.”

Another click, and Simon once more looked up to 2B.

“And by the way, you shouldn’t blame yourself for what you’re being made to do. I know you might not be able to avoid doing that, but from where I stand, this frustrating hell that you’re in is all the fault of the Council of Humanity and the big wigs in the Army of Humanity.”

_ How...does he understand how I feel? _

As she let her gaze meet his, she felt conflicted by his words, but also thankful. Looking into the green of his eyes only a moment longer, 2B looked away from him.

“I’ll admit -- I wasn’t expecting you to understand how I feel about all of this.”

Smiling, Simon removed the arm and set it aside with the other. “Emotions aren’t prohibited here, 2B,” he answered, before shifting slightly and lifting the torso of the machine into a sitting position before he sat and began working at the screws that kept the top half of the body attached.

“Have you ever heard the term ‘cult’?” He asked as he continued.

Looking back towards him as she watched him work, she realized how much Simon’s smile reminded her of 9S’, which only made her feel more conflicted about everything. 

“Cult..? I haven’t,” She said with a light shake of her head.

“I didn’t think so, but wanted to make sure,” Simon responded as he continued to work, “back in ancient times, humans used to believe all sorts of things about the world. Some were true, some weren’t, but some humans found a way to manipulate these beliefs into something called ‘religion,’ which they could then use to affect others who believed the same way. Some religions were harmless and focused around helping out others and improving the world and coping with the difficulties of life, but others were much more harmful, and sought to manipulate those who shared the same beliefs. And the most harmful of those were cults, where some individuals with particular charisma held near complete control over everyone who followed them, often using abusive tactics to keep people in, and setting up an emotional dependence.”

Simon shifted as he explained, moving through the screws at enough of a pace to where he was nearly halfway done by now.

“Project YoRHa is more of a cult than it is a military organization.” He announced, his expression serious as he looked to 2B. “By denying you your emotions and setting up a guilt complex around those emotions, they are treating you like puppets, or worse, slaves to be sent to slaughter.” Sighing once, he returned his attention to the screws and continued working.

“...I see,” She replied after taking in all he had to say.

“Though…”

A question that had been lingering in her mind since they’d first had their private talk in the forest rose up from the depths and to her lips.

“Even if all of that  _ is _ true, how…”

2B found herself starting to frown as the words started to flow.

“...how long do you expect any of us to be able to survive?”

“Assuming my secret stays safe? Indefinitely.” A confident smile grew on Simon’s face as he moved to the last of the screws.

“Remember, you killed me once before, and yet here we are having this conversation.” Looking to 2B once more, he winked, before removing the last screw.

“Alright, can you give me a hand lifting out the upper casing here? I’ll need you to hold it for a minute or two while I sever the connections with the lower half of the body.”

_ Fair, but just the same...even though you feel safe right now, everything you suspect about my being here is correct… _

Moving closer, she reached for the edges of the upper casing and slowly started to lift it up.

“Just let me know when I can set it down.” She knew she hadn’t responded to his comments, but at this point she wasn’t sure what to say.

Smirking, Simon shook his head as he felt around the inside of the machine, attempting to isolate the coupling for the main signal cord. “Besides which, I finally figured out how I’m going to leverage you when we get our new camp set up.”

With a shift in his weight, the coupling was released, and he nodded to her. “Should be good to lift—just be careful, some of the attached parts might be a little sharp.”

Lifting the upper casing was almost effortless for her, though she knew it would likely be heavy to non-combat focused androids.

There was a curiosity that could be read even on how her lips were slightly parted as she looked back to him, but she decided to focus more on moving the casing out of his way without damaging anything. Once she’d fully lifted it from the body of the machine, she shifted half a meter over from where Simon was working and started to lower it to the ground. But in the process, one of the sharp edges which had become bent (likely due to wear), snagged onto the already damaged keyhole in her bodice. There wasn’t really a way for her to free it, nor was she about to ask Simon to help her, so she simply continued lowering the casing. The bottom corner on the same side tugged at some part of her skirt, but with the heavy metal part in the way she couldn’t see just what was caught. Shrugging it off, she finished placing the casing on the ground and gave herself a quick glance over -- her uniform already bore damage from their scuffle with the thorns, and the snags had only worsened the damage, which exposed a bit more of her skin.

Once the upper core was removed, Simon reached in and began working at something deep inside the drum that made up the bulk of the machine’s body. If he’d noticed 2B’s malfunctioning wardrobe, he hadn’t commented.

“Oh this is annoying,” he said aloud, before looking up to 2B, “can I get a hand in here? There’s a latching mechanism in here that requires both sides to be held open at the same time before it’ll release—and since I’m not presently occupying one of the mechanic machines, it’s not something I can get by myself.”

2B did as she was asked and simply looked to him for his request. 

Simon directed 2B in exactly which mechanism to interact with, and sure enough, the endo structure was released from the body, before he asked 2B to carefully lift the drum off of it.

When she lifted the drum and moved it aside, she could feel the splatter of some kind of fluid -- likely some mix of oil and sludge, but it didn’t seem to bother her much. Setting it down, she looked back to him.

“And with that, 2B, I’m afraid I must ask you to go join 9S. We’ll come get you when I’m done.”

“...Alright.” 

Uncertainty was in her tone. Surely...Simon had other things he needed to do before the healing android was ready to be brought back to life.

But she did not question him -- she was used to taking orders and not voicing concerns she had. Moving around Simon and what remained of the machine life-form’s body, the combat android headed out of the cave and into the forest.

9S, meanwhile, was waiting just outside the mouth of the cave, having lain back onto the peat of the forest floor to watch the sky slowly darken through the canopy above.

“That didn’t take very long,” he mused, though his voice carried a slight bit of disdain. He didn’t look to her yet, his upset preventing as much.

“No, it didn’t, but…”

She hesitated, thinking of how Simon asked her to leave before her hardly looked finished.

“He’s...hiding something. There’s something he doesn’t want either of us to see, I think.”

“Well that much is obvious,” the scanner replied, finally looking to 2B. Her messy state, and the further damage to her outfit made the color drain from his face, as a wave of something between envy and rage washed over him.  _ Does she really care about me so little?! _ Lidding his eyes behind the blindfold he’d recovered, he inhaled, and then exhaled, his jaw clenched.

“We all have our secrets, after all.”

2B ignored his sarcasm. If he wanted to be petty, then he was going to be petty and she likely couldn’t knock any amount of sense into him, at least not right now.

Folding her arms over her chest, she looked directly at him.

“9S, I...want to talk to you later, about...earlier,” She said softly.

“About how you ignored me?” He asked, turning his attention back to the sky. “About how you pretended to want me but only wanted to use me for your own pleasure?” 9S scoffed. “If that’s what you did to the other 9S units before me, then I guess I should be glad I was spared that fate.”

“That’s...not even  _ remotely _ true!” 

Whatever vice-like grasp 2B normally had over her emotions was breaking, and it was apparent in her voice.

His words were like Cruel Oath piercing her heart, and she felt her lower lip tremble slightly before she pinched her eyes shut and looked away from him. Her heart was pounding in her chest, reeling over the venom he spat at her.

“You’d kill me again, wouldn’t you?” He asked, “if the order came, you’d just cut me down and end my life, cursing me to forget  _ everything _ , just so you could start over new, and make me want you again.” The scanner’s voice raised as he spoke, but he still didn’t look down to her.

2B just stared at him, mouth agape at his accusations.

_ How… _

_ How can this be happening..? _

_ I’m only doing what I need to do to keep that from happening again! _

“I...that is the last thing I want to do, 9S. I—”

She could feel the firmness in the normal firm tone she was trying to achieve start to break.

“I hate having to kill you over and over. I’ve thought of asking Command to erase my memory, so I don’t have to keep reliving this hell. But I told myself I can never do that.”

The combat android felt her jaw and fist start to clench.

“I...promised I would remember—for  _ both _ of us. N-No matter  _ what.” _

What else could she possibly say to him..? Nothing was penetrating his anger towards her, and her own shields were failing.

Gasping softly, she bit down hard on her tongue in forcing herself to try and pull back together whatever dignity she had left. Her back was to him now, and she walked past him, stopping a few meters ahead.

The emotions in her voice caught him off his guard, but only served to blunt his anger.

“I’m supposed to believe that you care about me? That killing me was torture? How the hell am I supposed to believe that when you kept doing it over, and over, and over, and over again?! How can I know that you actually care about me when you won’t listen to me and trample over everything I’m feeling, chastising me or dismissing me every time my emotions are inconvenient for you?”

“I—”

Even through his anger, his words caused her to question herself.

“I...don’t know.” 

Her tone had gone soft and weak, and she could feel her entire body shaking, even though she was faced away from him.

_ I just thought I was doing… _

_ What was best. _

_ For  _ ** _you._ **

_ She’s broken. _

Wasn’t that what he wanted? Did he even know what that meant anymore? His entire world had gone topsy-turvy, and the only thing he’d been clinging to as an anchor had proven to be just as volatile.

“I...I don’t know, either.” He admitted, a crack forming in his hardened exterior. There was no one he could trust. He had no friends anymore. His very existence was in peril, and the one person he wanted most to rely on was the one who would be ordered to end him if they didn’t continue to produce results.

And even if they could, what then? Even if they figured out how Simon was keeping himself and the other rogue YoRHa androids alive even through death, and even if they could bring him back into the fold, what would happen to him? He couldn’t just forget everything, and he knew there was no way they could selectively remove his memories. This entire mission was fraught with the possibility that at any moment, his life could be forfeit. 2B was an extension of the Commander’s thumb, designed to keep him pinned down.

All at once, the scanner felt very small, the powerlessness and fear gripping him tightly.

Hearing his tone change as he spoke, 2B felt tugged at -- she wanted to turn around and face him, to see what expression he wore and see if there was any way she could possibly bring him out of his irrational anger, but her own fear kept her frozen in place.

The thought of pulling him into her arms and allowing him to bury his face into her chest sent waves of fluttering hope, want, and anxiety all through her, but she knew at this point if she even so much thought such a thing any longer, his own sword might find her before she could even make a move.

So instead, 2B just stood a few meters away from him, trying to hold herself together and beat back the flood of emotions behind the invisible dam that threatened to break.

_ Say something… _

The scanner’s eyes stayed shut, and he brought his arm up over his head, pressing it against his blindfold that was beginning to soak with tears. His entire body quivered as the terror of what he was facing in this moment gripped him

_ …anything… _

At this point, he didn’t care if she was using him. The fear of being alone, and of facing all of this by himself was overwhelming. There was no way he could do it on his own. He inhaled sharply as his lips quivered, the emotions silently forcing their way out.

_ … _ ** _please_ ** _ . _

Exhaling suddenly and sharply, 2B managed to grasp at the threads of what control she had left. Slowly, she let herself turn to look back towards the scanner.

_ What is better or what is worse..? _

_ To ignore him, or to try to reach him..? _

Her mind quieted itself and she forced herself to walk back towards him, head and gaze aimed at the dead leaves and grass that made up the forest floor.

As he came into view, the combat android felt herself tense at the sudden imagery that tore through her mind -- that of his sword piercing her sternum and the look of disdain and anger in his eyes as he did so. It caused her to pause, and even stumble, and she was left with her knees falling to rest against the earth as she tried to catch her breath from the panic that had been incited in her.

But as she raised her gaze slightly, she made out his form amongst the ground where he lay, and she forced herself forward, all but dragging herself there.

And when she was close enough, she reached for him—her hand grasped at his shoulder as she pulled herself closer and aimed to pull him into her lap as her arms moved around him tightly in a sudden embrace.

For a moment, the sudden motion caused him to panic.

_ This is it… _

But then…it wasn’t. Her arms wrapped about him, and he could feel the press of her breast against his scalp, her head leaning over him as she clutched him tightly. He could feel the weakness in her breathing, the shaking of her own body in response to this. The fear she held, and yet…she was here. His free hand came up, and he grasped at her arm tightly, the dam of his own emotions shattering as he began to weep.

_ …2B… _

The fear that the trauma of her past would repeat itself was shattered when she felt the touch of his hand and not the blade of a sword, which only caused her to hold him more tightly against her.

_ I’m sorry. _

_ Everything— _

_ Every choice I make thinking it is best for you— _

_ It’s...all wrong. _

“I…” he managed, not able yet to open his eyes, “I’m scared, 2B. I…I was terrible to you. Please…please don’t go…”

2B didn’t move from her position.

_ I’m… _

_ I’m not going anywhere, Nines. _

“I’m...not going anywhere without you, Nines,” She spoke softly.

“You said my name,” he laughed a smile through the tears, opening his eyes and bringing his hand up to her face, cupping her cheek as best as he could.

She leaned into his touch, the furrow in her brow finally beginning to relax ever so slightly. 2B let her left hand slip away to place it over his. Her thoughts were still racing, and she couldn’t find any words.

There were no words to be had. Carefully, slowly, he shifted his hand behind her neck to the base of her head, and pulled her down as he craned his own neck up, aiming to press their lips together despite the difficulties introduced by their posture.

At his motions she willingly complied, and leaned in further to press her lips back to his. Her hand that held his squeezed it tightly. There was more she felt the want to do - to touch him and feel closer, but in this position she was limited.

After some moments, he released the kiss, the want and the need for more rising in him, as well. Shifting slightly, he rolled over and rose to his knees to face her, and brought his hands up behind her head to remove her blindfold, before doing the same for his. The fear and sorrow in her eyes broke his heart, and his brow furrowed. He had no right to ask her for what he wanted, but the question would present itself in his own gaze. Even more now that they’d faced their fears, he needed to be close to her.

_ 9S...what...are you doing? _

2B looked directly into his eyes, wordlessly seeking answers for what his intentions were, but when he remained silent, she slowly reached for his hand once again and guided it slowly to her breast. All the while her eyes did not leave his -- there was a seriousness in them, but also desire and fear.

Quickly, she pulled her gaze away and let go of his hand.

“I...don’t want you to think that I’m—”

The words, even as they formed, left a bitter taste in her mouth.

“Using you.”

9S felt his heart skip a beat as his hand landed on her breast. The words she spoke stung just as much, hearing his own venom echoed back at him. He  _ had _ thought that, and yet—…

“No such of a thing,” he said, shaking his head and squeezing gently at her anatomy, “I…I want nothing more than to know I’m yours, and to know you’re mine.”

His words, which quelled much of the angst she had been feeling, were exactly what she needed from him. Pressing her body into his touch, she parted her lips to suck in a sharp breath; her own need was being teased, but perhaps this time they’d finally be allowed to fulfill that.

“Then,” She spoke softly, eyes locked onto his.

“I am yours to take.”

Pressing in quickly, 9S squeezed harder at her breast, feeling himself engorge as he pressed his lips to hers. This time, there would be no interruptions. This time, nothing would keep them apart. Her scent danced into his nostrils and he breathed her breath into himself as he guided her to lie on her back, want and need both rising in him. Soon, his lips traveled, the idea of returning to her what she’d done to him coming to mind. His kiss found her cheek, then her chin, crawling down her neck and over her uniform, he began to shift. Unpracticed lips pressed gently against her exposed cleavage, that gentle valley inviting more worship that he would surely grant later.

His lips against her skin caused her to arch her back into their light touch, and she could feel a warmth rising from her loins and spreading all throughout her body. Although their path had not delved further south, she instinctively started to spread her legs apart.

He nipped at where he presumed her nipples were beneath the many layers she wore, before continuing to move down, his arms wrapping about her waist, as his mouth finally found the bow that kept her skirt attached. Gripping with his teeth, he pulled at the material, loosening the elegant knot before opening the folds of fabric and revealing the thong of her leotard.

The biting at the sensitive buds on her chest was maddening, and 2B tensed beneath him, lidding her eyes momentarily. But then she felt tugging at her waist, which caused her to crane her neck sideways, eyes opening to watch him.

The scanner pressed his lips to where the garment met her waist, before slowly kissing along its seam, savoring every inch of her body with as much tenderness as he could manage, before finally arriving at the garment’s base. It was tight, and he could see the shape of her vulva emerging through it, leading his imagination to go wild. His lips met with her inner thigh, before coming to rest on that most sensitive part of her anatomy, nibbling through the thin fabric that kept her modest.

_ What are you— _

But the combat android’s thoughts were shattered with even the gentle pressure of his ministrations. Her labia felt swollen and hot, and his touch only exacerbated her need for him to claim her.

After some moments of her writhing against his touch, Nines pulled back for a moment, removing the gloves from his hands and setting them aside before resuming his posture. One hand hooked beneath her knee, holding her leg up and spreading her open before him, while his other hand traced a finger along the same seam he’d kissed, before hooking underneath and pulling the thong aside. For a moment, his expression was severe as he stared at the beauty before him, her anatomy slick and glistening with the moisture of her arousal, before he pressed his lips there once more. He could feel her moisture on his chin, but he didn’t quite care as he moved to explore the crevice of her vulva, his kiss tracing along her labia as he pressed in further, exploring her texture.

A soft moan forced its way through parted lips, and her brow furrowed from the tension she could feel building. Normally it might have taken her a little longer to feel the urgency and need at the level that she did, but...the sexual tension between them had been building for several weeks, now.

Another thought occurred to him, and lidding his eyes, he extended his tongue, applying gentle pressure against her inner labia and massaging it gently. She tasted exquisite, the sweet, savory flavor of her moisture enticing to him as he continued to work. He migrated downward, exploring yet more of her anatomy until it deepened substantially. She had used her mouth on him, simulating what a vagina would feel like against his penis, so now he would use his mouth on her, using his tongue for the same simulation. Pressing in, he drank more of her moisture as he explored the folds and textures inside her flesh, seeking to know as much of her as he possibly could.

She bit back what would have been a much louder, throaty groan, remembering that Simon and the cave were not too far away, but a great part of her almost didn’t care if he could hear her, or if anyone could for that matter. Her inner labia was just as hot and swollen as the outer, but the wetness deeper in made it easier for him to enter her with his tongue. 

“Nrghh—” 2B turned her head to the side, and she pressed her hips towards him, bumping his chin with both the touch and radiant heat from her vulva.

“...Please..?” She felt herself ask.

Her pleading encouraged him, and he began to slide his tongue in and out through the folds of skin and moisture of her vagina, curling the tip to rub against the front wall as much as he could manage, tickling the texture there as much as he could. Every sense was bent on taking her in for all that she had to offer, and he continued to pour himself into pleasuring her.

An uncharacteristic, sharp cry escaped her as he begin to flick his tongue along the most sensitive point hidden within the folds of her anatomy. A hand grasped at the earth, and she dug her nails into it, but she shifted it to rest on his head and press directly on his head and tousle his hair, pulling slightly as she felt the tension continue to build. What he was doing was almost too much, and she almost felt the need to push him away, but also force him closer at the same time.

“I—I need..”

After one or two more strokes of his tongue, he stopped and pulled back, his own breathing heavy from the excitement of what was happening. Smiling at her, he nodded, before beginning once more to remove his clothing.

The excitement from before was still present, but he also felt a need he didn’t know how to articulate. His buttons came undone quickly, and he cast the jacket aside. Unfastening his boots, they came off in the same motion as his socks, and he then quit himself of his shorts, undergarment, and undershirt in very short order, his phallus already thick and hard as he looked to her.

Watching him disrobe in haste only heightened her anticipation, and she thought to quickly remove her own clothing, but a thought tugged at her mind and she simply raised a wanton gaze to him, wordlessly communicating her question to him.

That look was the only invitation he needed. Moving closer to her, he gently unlaced her boots, before gripping them and pulling them off together with her stockings. Then he moved to her gloves, carefully relieving them of her hands and once more revealing the delicate appendages they contained. While he was careful, he also moved at a remarkable pace, remembering every detail of how she’d demonstrated her disrobing earlier in the day. The hidden zippers on her shoulders were released, and he pulled the bodice from her form and did not waste any time before releasing the zippers on her leotard and pulling it hastily from her form.

“I-I’m sorry if I seem a little eager,” he managed, once she was nude and her clothing was cast aside. 9S positioned himself over her, pressing his member against that opening he’d caressed with his tongue moments before, “j-just don’t want to get interrupted.”

“It’s okay, and…” 2B reached up to gently brush a hand through his hair.

“We won’t. Not...this time.”

And with that, he pressed himself against her. There was a surprising amount of resistance, but he moved slowly, shifting against her and slowly pushing himself further. It was something of a sharp pain, but it was familiar, and he pushed yet again as he finally found the moisture of her arousal. Pulling out once more, he thrust again, fully sheathing himself inside of her.

Her brow furrowed and she pinched her eyes shut as he penetrated her, and once he was fully within, she instinctively pressed her hips back against his with as much force as she could. Her body grasped at him tightly and wetly, enveloping his penis in warmth and wetness as it caressed every crevice and detail of his anatomy.

Nines gasped as the sensations washed over him like a wave, the pressure of her grasp inviting him as he withdrew and thrust back in once more. It was almost overwhelming how much pleasure he could derive from such simple friction, and yet as he opened his eyes, he couldn’t help but be captivated by 2B. Instinct took over and he pulled out and thrust back in again, and once more, moans escaping his lips as he braced himself over her form, the pleasure building in him all the more.

With each further thrust she could feel herself wanting more from him. Her mind was in a haze of heat and arousal, and regardless of what may or may not have been happening in the forest around them, she could only focus on the scanner -  _ her _ scanner. She moved her hands to touch the skin of his shoulders, which was moistened with sweat from their motions. Her legs moved to wrap about his hips, forcing him to penetrate her even further, and a throaty moan escaped her as the tension of impending orgasm continued to build.

“Nines…” Her tone was beyond sultry.

Nothing else in the world existed. They were in an endless sea of white, eternally alone and eternally together. Each thrust excited him even more, and just as she was now his, he was now hers. In this moment, in this heat of passion, nothing else mattered. In this connection, she was his goddess and he was her servant, worshipping every part of her and giving his all to her, just as she gave her all to him.

“2B…” he managed, his throat dry from the intensity of the motions, and he looked down to her, his face beginning to contort as he began to approach that same peak she’d denied him before.

“I—!” Whatever he was going to say was lost as he cried out, thrusting deep within her as pleasure wracked his form, firing into her and filling her as he thrust powerfully again and again and again. Orgasm stole any semblance of thought from him as he continued to cry out loud, not caring at all for where they were or who may or may not be able to hear them. She was his. He was hers. That was all that mattered.

And with a further thrust she finally felt herself pushed over the edge. Her legs forced his hips against her own tightly, not daring to let him move much. As she cried out, she arched her back, breasts being forced firmly against his chest. Her vaginal muscles contracted and squeezed his penis, trying to force every ounce of his ejaculate out of him and deep within her.

Just a few more thrusts from him, and he was spent, and the pleasure echoed within him like sound within a bell. Even the smallest motion was blissful agony, and he collapsed over her, panting hard.

2B laid beneath him, panting heavily as she recovered from their hurried love-making. She’d released her hold on him with her legs by this point, and she slowly opened her eyes to look to him.

“I...I am yours...2B,” he breathed, propping himself up just enough to be able to look down at her with a smile.

A swell of emotion rushed through her, and any number of angst-ridden, anxious thoughts arose within her mind, but as she looked into the scanner’s eyes, she managed to shutter and silence their voices.

“Nines…”

“I...love you.”

“And I love you,” he echoed back, effortlessly resonating with the feelings she expressed. He could feel their moisture as his member began to soften, and he let his body cover her, holding the softness of her flesh against his own as he moved once more to press his lips to hers.

2B leaned up to return the kiss. She shifted beneath him slightly, feeling the excess ejaculate beginning to leak out and smear on her thighs. 

“So I um, I see you guys worked through whatever problems you were having.” The voice belonged to Simon, and 9S’ face darkened about thirty shades. Still, with the situation they were in, he wasn’t about to move and let 2B be exposed. Looking over to Simon, he could see that the android was looking away, a somewhat uncomfortable expression on his face.

The color drained from her face as soon as she heard the voice. 2B just stared straight up at Simon, feeling more vulnerable than she’d ever felt in her life. 

“Do you always peep on your new recruits?” Nines asked, a slight bit of venom in his tone.

Simon smiled, then laughed.

“No, I don’t make a habit of it,” he said, “but 12B and 8E are sexually involved, and they are  _ not _ shy about it. It’s actually difficult to keep them off of each other, for the few times such discretion is needed.”

By this point, the combat android had withdrawn her gaze from Simon and tried to focus it elsewhere. Any words she might have normally spoken to him had gone from her mind.

“Get dressed and come inside when you’re done,” he said after another moment, “19H is awake, and I’d really like to introduce you.” Without another word, Simon turned about and went back into the cave, leaving 9S and 2B alone, once again.

Suddenly, every detail about their surroundings was blisteringly apparent, and 9S felt waves of embarrassment wash over him.

“...I’m sorry, 2B, I—...I should have been more careful and led us further away.”

2B shook her head. “It’s not your fault. I...wasn’t really thinking of it either.” She shifted beneath him, realizing of course that unless he moved, she couldn’t get up. 

“We should probably dress and head back in.”

“You’re probably right,” he said, before craning his neck down to kiss her again. “I love you.” With a smile, then, he climbed off of her, and suddenly found himself glad of the tissues he usually kept in his back. Handing a couple to 2B, he wiped himself off, discarded the biodegradable paper, and redressed. And once 2B had regained her attire as well, the two of them went back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In an attempt to answer 9S' grievances about her jealousy being unfair, 2B stripped for him, before performing oral sex. However, before they could go any further, they were interrupted by the machine life form that Simon had asked them to wait for. 2B insisted that they be prompt in bringing it back, which quietly set a rage within 9S. Back at the camp, Simon dismissed 9S in favor of 2B's assistance while he disassembled the machine. The pair had a conversation where Simon tipped his hand, that he knew some of what she was going through, which surprised 2B. However, once the machine was disassembled, Simon dismissed 2B as well to go wait with 9S for him to complete the repair on 19H. Outside, 9S confronted 2B with the feelings he'd been building up, lashing out at her. But when she broke under the weight, he realized just how broken he was. Confessing his fear to her, she rushed to support him, and the two made love. After they finished, Simon made himself known and invited them back inside to meet 19H.


End file.
